United Supreme Pro Wrestling
by Jtstill423
Summary: Hank Strongbow Williams has returned to the world of professional wrestling to bring forth a new decade of action that will leave the crowd on the edge of their seats and bring in the wrestlers that make every second count.
1. Announcement

**Hello wrestling fans! Now, I know that I haven't been much in the limelight when it comes to writing wrestling and I don't always stay on the ideas I come up with, but I want to make an effort one more time, because I know I can make something great of this. Wrestling is a passion of mine to write and just like with XCW, I want to provide the best entertainment for you all to read on your free time. Now, it's gonna take some convincing t all of you that I'm sticking with this project, but I'm gonna stay on course and develop it slowly as to not burn myself right out of the starting gate. Now onto the fundamentals of what this company is gonna be like:**

**It's relatively going to be another major independent promotion like all the others out there and there's always the ideas of incorporating other wrestlers from real life into this. However, there is gonna be a set roster for this company and I'll announce shortly the faces that are sure to appear in the new brand of United Supreme Pro Wrestling.**

**Now, as for the titles, there will be nine titles sanctioned into this company. They are listed as followed:**

**USPW World Heavyweight Championship**

**USPW Global Tag Team Championship **

**USPW United States Championship**

**USPW European Championship**

**USPW Hardcore Championship (defended under 24/7 rules)**

**USPW Television Championship**

**USPW Wildcat Championship **

**USPW Phoenix Rising Championship**

**USPW No Limits Championship (Intergender Title)**

**Now for the shows that are confirmed as of right now:**

**Daily Show:**

**USPW Firestorm (Mondays)**

**Extra Show: **

**USPW Shotgun Saturday Night **

**USPW Friday Night Cagezone (Every match held inside a steel cage)**

**Now onto the wrestlers coming to join the roster so far:**

"**The Instant Classic" Jonathan Steele**

**Preston Starr**

**William Ashworth**

"**Nightmare" Zach Craft**

**Max Sampson**

**Sophia Cross**

**Kennedy Lee**

**AJ Nilsson**

**King Randy**

**I'll also be accepting OC wrestlers and all you have to do is send in the app through PM and your superstar or wildcat (woman) will be considered for the active roster. Next chapter I'll reveal the next batch of wrestlers that have signed on including some real wrestlers.**

**Here's the app:**

**Real Name:**

**Ring Name:**

**Age: **

**Billed from:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Physical Description:**

**Regular Attire:**

**Alternate Attire(something else they can wear another week, Max.3):**

**Theme Song(licensed music only): **

**Entrance Video(describing what people will see on screen to let this story be more visual): **

**Alignment(babyface, tweener, heel): **

**Personality(could be real life or as their gimmick):**

**Background(Brief overview of how they got into wrestling):**

**Promotions appeared in:**

**Titles or tournament wins:**

**Known Moveset(Max.10):**

**Signatures(Max.3):**

**Finishers(Max.2):**

**Catchphrase or Nicknames: **

**It doesn't matter if your wrestler is inexperienced with wrestling or has little exposure, they are welcomed at USPW.**


	2. USPW Roster (so far)

"The Instant Classic" Jonathan Steele

**Billed From: **Columbus, Ohio

**Theme: **"My Last Breath" by Evanescence

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **Lights Out (Killswitch/Unprettier)

Preston Starr

**Billed From: **Austin, Texas

**Theme: **"Hero" by Skillet

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **Shooting Star Press

William Ashworth

**Billed From: **Cleveland, Ohio

**Theme: **"Satisfaction" by Benny Benassi

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **KO Punch, Chokeslam

Thomas Leepster

**Billed From: **Dijon, France

**Theme: **"Papaoutai"by Stormae

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **Sacre Bleu (Bridging Scoop Slam)

Oscar Kirk

**Billed From: **Memphis, Tennessee

**Theme: **"Hell's Belles" by AC/DC

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher: **Brand-Done (Sit-Out Spinebuster)

Josh Maracle

**Billed From: **Newark, New Jersey

**Theme: **"1985" by Bowling for Soup

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **Game Controller (World's Strongest Slam)

Jack Livingston

**Billed From: **Mexico City, Mexico

**Theme: **"Respeto" by Jim Johnson and Reychesta Secret Weapon

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **Frog Splash

Ryan "Fireball" Brown

**Billed From: **Santa Fe, New Mexico

**Theme: **"The Firestarter" by Prodigy

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **RollThrough 25 (S.O.S)

Colton Napier

**Billed From: **Albany, New York

**Theme: **"The Falcon" by Blackout

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher: **Way of the Falcon (Sister Abagail)

Max Sampson

**Billed From: **Miami, Florida

**Theme: **"Cash Cash" by Overtime (_Crew_), "Party Hard" by Andrew W.K. (_Max)_

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **Party Foul, Party Crasher (Swanton Bomb)

Dakota Dick

**Billed From: **Mobile, Alabama

**Theme: **"Wagon Wheel" by Darius Ruckus

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **Country Hard (Roundhouse Kick stunning his opponent before hitting a Codebreaker)

William Borders

**Billed From: **Tucson, Arizona

**Theme: **"Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Finisher: **Border Patrol (Paydirt)

"The Outlaw" Justin Taylor

**Billed From: **Dallas, Texas

**Theme: **"Redneck Shit" by Wheeler Walker Jr.

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **Bounty for Hire (Brainbuster)

"Nightmare" Zach Craft

**Billed From: **The Dark Abyss

**Theme: **"Judas" by Fozzy

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher: **Abyss Driver (Lifting DDT)

Tyler Click

**Billed From: **Grand Rapids, Michigan

**Theme: **"Judas" by Fozzy

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher: **The Pound Citation (Crippler Crossface)

CJ Meade

**Billed From: **Grand Rapids, Michigan

**Theme: **"Judas" by Fozzy

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher:** Life Sentence (Running Crossbody)

King Randy

**Billed From: **Blackpool, England

**Theme: **"Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher: **The Drawbridge (Stunner)

"The Showoff" Brandin Jackson

**Billed From: **New Orleans, Louisiana

**Theme: **"Me Against the World" by Simple Plan

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **The Show Starter (Zig Zag)

Nick Rollins

**Billed From: **Nashville, Tennessee

**Theme: **"Bottoms Up" by Brantley Gilbert

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **All the Shots (450 Splash)

Connor Gates

**Billed From: **Walsall, West Midlands, England

**Theme: **"This is the Six" by While She Sleeps

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher: **Code Bled (Butterfly Lungblower)

Damian Gallagher

**Billed From: **Manchester, England

**Theme: **"Rock N' Roll Star" by Oasis

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher: **The 0161 (Sit-Out Piledriver)

Nico Leppard

**Billed From: **Houston, Texas

**Theme: **"Wanna Get Rocked" by Def Leppard

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher: **Pop-Up Powerbomb

Jason David Frank

**Billed From: **Houston, Texas

**Theme: **"Where Dragons Dwell" by Gojira

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **Shattered Grid (Kimura Lock)

"Freshly Squeezed" Orange Cassidy

**Billed From: **It doesn't matter…

**Theme: **"Jane" by Starship

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **Canadian Destroyer, Kicks of Doom

Petey Williams

**Billed From: **Windsor, Ontario, Canada

**Theme: **"Maple Leaf Muscle" by Dale Oliver

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher: **Canadian Destroyer

Jay Lethal

**Billed From: **Elizabeth, New Jersey

**Theme: **"Scorched Ops" by Scott Reinwand

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher: **Lethal Injection (Scoop Slam into a Neckbreaker)

"Hangman" Adam Page

**Billed From: **Aaron's Creek, Virginia

**Theme: **"Ghost Town Triumph" by Vincent Pendulla

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **Springboard Flying Forearm

Juice Robinson

**Billed From: **Joliet, Illinois

**Theme: **"Moon Child" by Yonosuke Kitamura

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **Pulp Friction

Shigehiro Irie

**Billed From: **Osaka, Japan

**Theme: **"Invective" by Mark Moore

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **Diving Cannon Ball, Death Valley Driver, Beast Bomber (Running Lariat)

Dynamo Surprise

**Billed From: **The Promise Land of Jackson, Mississippi

**Theme: **"Happier" by Marshmello ft. Bastille

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **Wait for It (Delayed Impaler DDT)

Nolan Exodus

**Billed From: **Luxor, Egypt

**Theme: **"Hathor" by Derek Fiechter

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Finisher: **Realm of the Tombs (Fisherman Suplex into a Jackhammer)

Owen Chafin

**Billed From: **Topeka, Kansas

**Theme: **"Ignition" by TobyMac

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher: **The Final Turn (Shining Wizard), 450 Splash

Hunter Randall

**Billed from**: St. Louis, Missouri

**Theme: **"Agree to Disagree" by Sleeping with Sirens

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Finisher: **Shooting Star Press

Ben Miller

**Billed From: **Orlando, Florida

**Theme: **"Bombshell" by Powerman 5000

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **Book Smart (Rock Bottom)

Adam McCloud

**Billed From: **Orlando, Florida

**Theme: **"Bombshell" by Powerman 5000

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **The Master Degree (Sharpshooter)

Kennedy Lee

**Billed From: **The Amazon Jungle

**Theme: **"Roar" by Katy Perry

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher: **Amazon Spike (Samoan Spike)

Sophia Cross

**Billed From: **Cincinnati, Ohio

**Theme: **"Breaking Point" by Digital Summer

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher: **Cross Out (Paige-Turner)

Black Tornado

**Billed From: **Parts Unknown

**Theme: **"Rock You Like A Hurricane" by Scorpion

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Finisher: **619, Storm Warning (Airplane Spin into an F5)

Marzia Servelli

**Billed From: **Rome, Italy

**Theme: **"Amanti Disperati" by Onagro

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: ** Figure Four Leglock

Haleigh Grant

**Billed From: **Santa Monica, California

**Theme: **"California Gurls" by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **Volcanic Hell

Astrid Ostberg

**Billed From: **Stavanger, Norway

**Theme: **"Ride of the Valkyries" by Richard Wagner

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **Gift of the Gods (Backstabber)

Cecilia Lombard

**Billed From: **Detroit, Michigan

**Theme: **"Holy Diver" by Ronnie James Dio

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher: **Public Execution (Modified Caballete Hold)

Taya Valkyrie

**Billed From: **Victoria, British Columbia, Canada

**Theme: **"See Your Hands" by Viceversah

**Alignment: **Heel

**Finisher: **Spear, Modified Camel Clutch

Su Yung

**Billed From: **Off The Grid

**Theme: **"Undead Bride" by Dale Oliver and Serge Selinas

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Finisher: **The Purge (The Mandible Claw)

Katie Striker

**Billed From: **Recida, California

**Theme: **"Dangerous" by Def Leppard

**Alignment: **Tweener

**Finisher: **Lightning Lock Beta

ALYSSA

**Billed From: **Berlin, Germany

**Theme: **"Exiles Garden" by Peter Grundy

**Alignment: **Face

**Finisher: **Awaiting Fate (Black Mass), The Verdict (Flying Axe Kick)


	3. USPW: Firestorm Ep1 Part 1

**United Supreme Pro Wrestling: Firestorm Episode 1 Part 1**

_**Arena: **__Thompson–Boling Arena_

_**Date: **__February 17__th__, 2020_

_**State/City: **__Knoxville, Tennessee _

(_A scene is set up as an unknown figure is in a car flipping the key inside the ignition and starting the engine. He then checks his mirrors, takes a sip of hot coffee, and places his hand upon the stick shift. The figure then pulls the lever down to the 'D' letter on the pad as the car started taking off.)_

_**Living breathing for a single moment**_

_**We've left everything we had being**_

_**Time to roll brothers out and over**_

_**Nothing to lose, nothing but time**_

(_The car speeds into a parking garage as the headlights shine brightly and the car heads up the different floors. The figure stays in his seat before reaching the top floor before swerving the car to a stop._)

_**Are you sure you wanna take this road now?**_

_**Are you certain that you're gonna win?**_

_**Did they tell you it could be over?**_

_**Over and done before you begin**_

(_The figure then reverses the car backwards as he looks behind him seeing a ramp leading off the top of the garage and he hits it launching off backwards. He lands roughly on the road before turning it around and going straight again._)

_**Everything you know will not prepare you **_

_**Nothing's gonna change if you resist**_

_**Everything you got, bring it on, we dare you**_

_**Nothing will compare to this**_

(_The car drives off as the screen shows Jonathan Steele posing for the crowd, Preston Starr hitting a Tope Con Hilo on all three members of the Falcon's Prophecy, Cody Fireheart hitting an Impaler DDT on Connor Gates, Brodie Lee staring menacingly into the camera, and Orange Cassidy doing a kip up with his hands fully in his pockets._)

_**It's an avalanche! (Are you ready for this?)**_

_**It's a critical mess! (Are you ready for this?)**_

_**It's your massive attack! (Are you ready for this?)**_

_**It's gonna kick your ass! (Are you ready for this?)**_

(_The scene shows the logo of USPW being bold white letters, but the top line of 'S' and the bottom line of 'P' are neon blue. Pyro of red, blue, green, yellow, and orange go off in the arena as the main titantron was circular showing the main logo for the show of 'USPW: Firestorm' and the mini-tron is the same as the ones WWE used in 2008-2011. There was even five screens going up the stage resembling a speed gauge you would find in any automation vehicle._)

_**Bring the fire!**_

_**and you take your chance!**_

_**Start the fight!**_

_**We'll bring your answer!**_

_**Ooh, ready for this!**_

_**Are you ready for this?!**_

(_The crowd cheered really loudly holding up signs for their favorites showing up as the ring was shown at the end of a decent length rampway. The normal black mats covering the concrete was done and the normal black barricade as well circling the closure. The ring was normal size with four pairs of corners with black pads on each turnbuckle and four sets of ring ropes with the top ones being blue, middle ones being white, and bottom ones being purple. All four black apron coverings had the show logo around the ring. The cameras zoomed in on various shots of the crowd while taking it to the announce table on the right showing Russ Markley (black tuxedo), Greg Justice ("Trust the Word" white shirt and blue jeans, and Jasmynn Relect (African-American woman wearing a blue pantsuit and skirt)_. _The sound of "Ready for This" by All Good Things continued in the background.)_

"From the Thompson-Boling Arena in the University of Tennessee, welcome to the premiere of USPW: Firestorm! The new show for United Supreme Pro Wrestling!" Russ exclaimed.

"What a night we are going to have! I'm 2-time IWGP Heavyweight and Tag Team Champion, Greg Justice, retired and ready to talk! This is my partners in crime, Russ Markely and Jasmynn Relect!" Greg added as he put hands on his co-broadcasters' shoulders.

"Live from the city of Knoxville, we have jammed-pack action for the crowd tonight as we start an eight-man tournament to crown the inaugural USPW World Heavyweight Champion! We also have triple threat action tonight to crown the inaugural USPW United States Champion when Caleb Collins faces Ivan Salkov and David Starr which is sure to be explosive." Jasmynn explained.

"We also have six-man tag action as the reformation of the Bloodline is happening when Jonathan Steele, Preston Starr, and William Ashworth go head-to-head with Nightmare in Pound City in our main event! That's going to be some spectacle to watch!" Russ added.

**("Our House" by Dale Oliver)**

(_The crowd started cheering loudly as Hank Strongbow Williams comes out wearing a navy blue suit, yellow tie, navy blue pants and black dress shoes. He came out as he smiled wide shaking hands with fans and taking pictures before adjusting his jacket._)

"The boss is in the house!" Russ exclaimed.

"Dapper as ever for what he has created and Hank doesn't believe in competition, just providing quality entertainment for the fans of this sport." Jasmynn added.

(_Hank steps up the steel steps and steps through the middle and top ropes as he soaked in the crowd cheers. He bows and grabs a mic from ringside as he leans on the top rope hearing the chants of "HANK! HANK! HANK! HANK! HANK!"_)

"That's what I like hearing! That's what makes wrestling what it is! It's you guys!" Hank exclaimed as he pointed into the crowd.

(_The crowd cheers loudly chanting "THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"_)

"It is! It was back in 1994 when I started in WCW and it rolls on today! You know, back then, WCW was at war. It was all about who ruled Monday nights. It was Raw vs. Nitro! However, I worked with some of the best legends that have ever stepped foot into a wrestling ring. The likes of Hulk Hogan, Randy Savage, Curt Henning, Ultimate Warrior, and even Rey Mysterio. Then, Vince bought WCW from under their noses and changed the landscape of wrestling for generations. I didn't sign, because quite frankly, I wouldn't be happy where I would be. Seeing WWE now, I know I made the right choice and set out on my own in my 19 years of retirement. Which brings me to today, the new decade has begun and wrestling is about to get bigger. Why not capitalize on something beautiful?" Hank explained as he walked around the ring.

"Hank is a true legend in the making." Russ stated.

"Now onto tonight, we have plenty of action in store for you all and titles galore on the line so let's get right to the action!" Hank screamed as he smiled at the crowd cheering in approval.

"Always a man of getting right down to the line. It's time to launch Firestorm!" Greg screamed.

"Please welcome your ring announcer for the evening, All Elite Wrestling's Justin Roberts!" Hank announced as the crowd started going ballistic at the mention of the new independent promotion.

**("Dynamite" by No One Hero)**

(_The AEW logo appeared on the circular titantron as Justin Roberts came out in a black suit with a red tie and black pants with same colored shoes. He hyped up the crowd waving to everyone as Hank got out of the ring shaking the young man's hand handing him the mic._)

"What a debut for this man right here! The man you see on Dynamite every Wednesday on TNT is making a guest appearance for our first show!" Jasmynn exclaimed.

"Justin has worked for WWE and now is the voice of All Elite Wrestling bringing the hype every week!" Greg added.

(_Justin smiled at the cheers of approval he got from the audience. He went up the steel steps and went through the middle and top ropes getting in the center of the ring. Justin would smile at the crowd cheering before he brought the mic to his lips._)

"Ladies and gentlemen, your opening contest is a Quarter-Final match in the tournament to crown the inaugural USPW World Heavyweight Champion!" Justin announced.

**("Dragula" by Rob Zombie)**

(_Swarms of maggots and worms crawl on the screen as a frightening figure starts appearing as green smoke fade into the area. A man covered in all white face paint, red lipstick, dark brown eyes, green dreadlocks rose up raising a hand to the ceiling as he got up carrying a broken lantern with him. He wore a brown raggedy jumpsuit and black boots as he walked down the ramp._)

"Introducing first, from your eternal nightmares, weighing 230 lbs., Andrew Marsh!" Justin announced.

"Who the hell let this guy in?" Greg asked.

"Like it or not, this is Andrew Marsh from Tommy Dreamer's House of Hardcore promotion and a frequent visitor to MLW and CZW. He is also a CZW Tournament of Death semi-finalist." Russ replied.

(_The camera started going blurry and flashed into night vision as Andrew made a slow stroll to the ring. He set the lantern on the apron and slid in creepily as he got up hanging off the top rope staring at the audience with a menacing look._)

**("Jane" by Starship)**

(_The crowd recognized the theme as they went crazy when Orange Cassidy came out in his normal jean jacket, white shirt of himself, ripped jeans, and black sneakers. He also had his natural shades on as he started down the ramp giving fives to fans._)

"Introducing his opponent, from wherever, weighing it doesn't matter, he is "Freshly Squeezed" Orange Cassidy!" Justin announced.

"This man has quite the unique background on him making frequent stops in Beyond Wrestling and a new signee to All Elite Wrestling." Greg explained.

"He's a man that people say that doesn't care and wants to have some fun. He has been in the ring with a few notable characters." Jasmynn added.

(_Cassidy starts strolling around the ring not caring enough to get inside as the referee tries reasoning with him before Cassidy shrugs his shoulders sliding his with his hands firmly in his pockets. The crowd cheers for him as he shows a thumbs up to the crowd before turning to the scary sight of Andrew. Andrew growled in Cassidy's face as the unprepared superstar mouthed "You need a breath mint."_)

"Looks like Orange Cassidy doesn't fear the menace known as Andrew Marsh, but he needs to be careful not to anger him." Greg warned.

Orange Cassidy grabbed a juice bottle from his pocket and set it under the upper right corner as he took off his jacket and shirt. Andrew ordered the ref to ring the bell as the official separated both men from each other before calling for the starting rings. Cassidy circled with Andrew as the monster man goes after Cassidy punching him in the head and gets him in the lower left corner stretching his face before the ref got involved backing Andrew up. Andrew got ahold of Cassidy's shades waving them in front of his face before breaking them over his knee making the crowd boo him, but he couldn't care less. He sticks out his tongue begging for a real fight.

"Andrew also doesn't play around and prefers the mind games in his corner. It's his most useful tool." Russ explained.

Cassidy stares annoyingly at Andrew as he pulls out a second pair of shades to the delight of the crowd putting them on. Cassidy then comes over to Andrew throwing a low effort chop to the chest. Cassidy then started with his brutal chops as they barely made Andrew hurt before he transitioned to kicks to his knees with the same low effort. Andrew growled and whipped Cassidy into the ropes before the AEW star ducked a clothesline before performing a barrel roll over Andrew hitting a dropkick to take down Andrew. Cassidy does a kip up smiling to the crowd.

"Cassidy with his brutal chops and kicks showing Andrew who the boss is." Jasmynn observed.

Andrew gets up and tries for a Big Boot, but Cassidy leaned back like Neo in the Matrix and performed a low effort Spin Kick, but Andrew caught him pushing him down. Cassidy tucked in both legs pushing back Andrew as the marsh menace fell through the middle rope to the outside. Cassidy stands up stalking Andrew before running the ropes and hitting a Suicide Dive to his opponent as the crowd cheered Cassidy on. The ref started the count as Cassidy grabs Andrew sliding him in as he rolls in before waiting for Andrew to get up. Andrew starts rising in the lower right corner before coming at Cassidy. The bored superstar attempted a Superkick, but Andrew caught it before executing a Belly-to-Back Suplex.

"And now Andrew is back in control trying to regain some momentum." Russ added.

Andrew gets Cassidy up by his head laughing in his face before kneeing him in the gut. Andrew then lifted Cassidy up, but Cassidy executed a Hurricrana reversal taking down Andrew. Andrew then tried getting up only to eat a Superman Punch to the chin. Cassidy fell on him hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Andrew got the shoulders up while also picking Cassidy up.

The crowd was on their toes as Andrew hit a Backbreaker on Cassidy as the younger wrestler grabbed his back in total pain. Andrew stomped on the stomach of Cassidy and shoved him out of the ring. Cassidy was coughing as Andrew taunted to the crowd as the ref started the count before he slid out going to grab his prey. Andrew shoved Cassidy's head on the barricade and then shoved him into the lower left corner of the barricade. Andrew heard the count of five before whipping Cassidy into the ring post making the bored star fall to the ground. Andrew shoves Cassidy in at 7 and he got in at 8 stalking Cassidy. The marsh menace grabbed Cassidy by the head looking for a vice grip submission, but Cassidy ducks under Andrew's legs and pushed Andrew away. Cassidy then ducked a forearm before hitting a Superkick on Andrew straight in the chin.

"Cassidy with a Superkick! This could be the moment he needs to get back his momentum." Greg stated.

Cassidy leaned on the ropes before going to the top of the lower right corner as he did a Splash to Andrew hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Andrew kicked out.

Andrew pushes Cassidy off him as the bigger man gets up before Cassidy wraps him up trapping him in a mousetrap pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Andrew rolled through with Cassidy in his shoulders much to amazement of the crowd.

Andrew stuck his tongue out hitting a Samoan Drop on Cassidy and pinned him hooking his right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Cassidy reverses into a crucifix pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Andrew powered out.

"A pinning party taking place in the ring as Cassidy tries to get his second wind in this match." Jasmynn explained.

Andrew grabs Cassidy and hooks both arms looking into the crowd before lifting Cassidy up and hitting a Double Underhook Powerbomb. He let Cassidy go into a spread eagle on the mat before running the ropes and hits a Senton Bomb as Cassidy grabs his chest. Andrew hooks both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Cassidy pushes out of the pin.

Andrew chuckled getting to put Cassidy out of commission more before he tries one more time for the Vice Grip submission. He locks it in wrenching Cassidy's head hard as the ref kept asking Cassidy if he wanted to submit. However, Cassidy sent a kick back to Andrew's gut getting him down as Cassidy executed a quick Canadian Destroyer much to the delight of the crowd. Andrew went down hard holding his head as Cassidy went straight for the orange juice popping the lid off and drinking a good swig. Cassidy waited for Andrew to around, but before he could spit, Cassidy ate a Big Boot from Andrew. Andrew gets Cassidy up as orange juice splattered all around and Andrew screamed in Cassidy's face tired of his antics. He whips Cassidy into the ropes grabbing him for a Running Powerslam! He hooks Cassidy's left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Cassidy kicked out again.

Andrew grabbed his head in frustration checking to make sure with the ref it was the right call. The ref held up two fingers as Andrew felt like flipping out as he grabbed Cassidy up trying to set up another Double Underhook Powerbomb to hopefully end this boy. Cassidy slip through the legs of Andrew and got another Superkick to Andrew's chin taking him down. Cassidy wheezed a little before he stalked Andrew waiting for the taller menace to get up before hitting a second Superkick getting Andrew down. He then gets Andrew up in DDT position, but quickly turns it into a small cradle!

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the bell rang and Cassidy rolled out of the ring.

**("Jane" by Starship)**

"Here is your winner advancing to the semi-finals, Orange Cassidy!" Justin announced.

(_Andrew gets up shocked and throws a fit as he yells at the ref arguing that he wasn't ready for that and the official made a bad call. Cassidy smirked as he leans on the barricade getting pats on the back from fans_.)

"Cassidy knows how to outsmart his opponents and plays on their nerves to get around them. Andrew wanted to obliterate this man tonight." Greg explained.

"Andrew let himself get cocky and it cost him the title. Cassidy will advance to the semi-finals next week!" Russ announced.

(_Cassidy_ _heads up the ramp holding his stomach as the titantron showed Andrew glaring down the bored superstar yelling "You'll regret this, pretty boy!"_)

_**Commercial Break**_

(_The show returns to see a black limousine pull up to the garage as the crowd wonders who is coming out of it. The back right door opens as a few black-haired men wearing some black suits stepped out as well as a familiar blonde man wearing a gold crown, green suit with red tie, green pants and white shoes holding a scepter as the crowd instantly booed him. He smirked talking with some of his advisers before they escorted him into the building._)

"It's King Randy. He's arrived at UOT." Jasmynn stated.

"The former Psychopath among Lunatics has made a name for himself on the indies getting himself cleaned up for the occasion." Greg added.

"We wonder what the king could have in store if he has something to say, but our first champion is gonna be decided up next as the United States Championship is up for grabs." Russ explained.

(_Justin entered the ring as the crowd started cheering and getting excited for the next contest as a championship title appeared with three plates with an American flag design on navy blue padding with a white trim. It was sitting on purple pillow as the United States Champion was going to be decided._)

"Your next contest is a triple threat match set for one-fall! It is for the USPW United States Championship!" Justin announced.

**("Farewell of Slavianka" by the Russian Empire)**

(_The crowd went into booing as a tall black-haired man wearing a royal blue robe with a gold trim came out with his hands behind his back. He wore MMA gloves baring colors of the Russian flag and white boots. His titantron showed the Russian flag waving before showing this man in cage fighting matches making different opponents tapping out._)

"Introducing first, from Mother Russia, weighing 274 lbs., "The Prize Asskicker" Ivan Salkov!" Justin announced.

"This is a professional mixed martial artist winning national championships back home and in Europe. He's truly made a name for himself and turns his attention to wrestling now." Greg explained.

"Originally from Moscow, he wants to be known as the loyal subject to Mother Russia. The man to fight for his home country and looks can kill just by looking at those gloves." Russ observed, noting the gloves on Ivan's hands.

(_Ivan came down scoffing at the audience as he made it ringside turning to take his steps up the steel stairs as he asked the ref to hold the ropes open for them. The referee obliged as Ivan wipes his boots on the apron taking his first steps inside the wrestling ring discarding his robe revealing blue trunks with white lines on each side as he smacked himself in the face flexing his muscles._)

**("Becoming the Bull" by Ateryu)**

(_A dirty blonde man with a jean jacket on bearing the symbol of broken wings on the back comes out to a mixed reaction (75% boos/25% cheers)_. _He wore dark blue trunks with black boots as he started his slow walk down the ramp._)

"Introducing next, from Worcester, Massachusetts, weighing 246 lbs., Caleb Collins!" Justin announced.

"The former member of the Falcon's Prophecy and multi-tag team champion. Caleb is also a former politician who served in the U.S. House of Representatives for three terms." Russ explained.

"He represents the USA tonight and what a notch to add to his debut in this new company by being the first United States Champion." Greg added.

(_Caleb came ringside as he rounded a corner before getting on the ring apron hanging off the top rope looking into the crowd. He turns around heading through the middle rope staring down Ivan before standing his the lower left corner bending his knees._)

**("Robot Boy" by Wayne Murray)**

(_The crowd started cheering as David Starr came out in an orange jacket with black trunks with orange lines crossing one another all over. He also wears black boots as he slaps fives with the fans heading down the ramp._)

"From Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 211 lbs., "The Cream in your Coffee, The Bernie Sanders of professional wrestling, the Savior of USPW, David Starr!" Justin announced.

"This man has quite the resume following him being trained by Indy greats like Adam Cole." Jasmynn stated.

"He is no slouch and uses the best of abilities for his matches. His quick agility could pose a serious threat for Ivan and Caleb." Greg added.

(_Starr comes to ringside and hops on the ring apron wiping his boots before hopping over the top rope inside doing a barrel roll and posing on one knee raising a fist. Starr gets up taking off his jacket waiting for the opening bell._)

The referee grabbed the U.S. title from ringside and raised it high for all three competitors to see as he handed it off to personnel as Justin left the ring shortly after. The referee separated all three men before calling for the bell as Ivan went straight for David hammering him in the upper left corner with punch after punch to the gut. He threw David over his shoulder in a judo throw, but didn't see the High Knee from Caleb. Caleb then whipped Ivan off the ropes, but the Russian brawler barreled through with a shoulder tackle. Ivan roared getting Caleb up and kneeing him endlessly in the gut as he hammers his back down with punches then pushes him into the ropes hitting a hard Lariat. He goes to pin Caleb.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Starr hits a Double Foot Stomp on the back of Ivan breaking the count.

Ivan grabs his back in pain as Starr starts using the ropes to bring down his feet on the prizefighter before getting him up. Starr hits kicks to the sides of Ivan as Starr runs the ropes only to get a Lou Thez Press trying to block punches to the face. Ivan gets Starr up whipping him into the upper right corner, but he gets caught with a Superkick by Collins taking him down as Caleb runs for Starr hitting a Monkey Flip. Collins gets up and hits a Standing Moonsault hooking Starr's left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Starr gets the shoulder up.

"Collins taking advantage as much as he can while Ivan is down. The brawler won't be down for long." Russ explained.

Ivan starts getting up as Caleb hits a dropkick in the lower left corner and then kneeing the brawler, but Ivan reverses positions punching the stomach of Collins quickly and throws a low kick to the stomach as well. Ivan grabs Collins lifting him up and hitting a Powerbomb bridging the pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Starr hits a Superkick to Ivan in the head breaking the count.

Starr throws Ivan out of the ring as he starts hyping up the crowd as he starts running the ropes before hitting a Somersault Plancha to Ivan making the crowd cheer loudly. Starr runs back in hitting Caleb with a Swinging Neckbreaker and hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Caleb kicked out.

"Starr making quick work here, but he's got to use his time wisely. Ivan is the main threat here." Greg warned.

Starr gets Caleb up and starts with punches to the head, but Caleb comes back and they go back and forth with the crowd getting into it. Caleb gets the upper hand whipping Starr into the ropes before hitting a Spinning Heel Kick. Caleb then goes to the top of the lower right corner as Ivan puts a hand on the apron getting his second wind back. Caleb then sets on top hitting a Flying Leg Drop to Starr as Caleb gets up running the ropes again before hitting Ivan with a Suicide Dive. The crowd cheers as Caleb gets on top of the lower left corner hitting a standing Starr with a Flying Axe Handle giving a great show to the audience. Caleb gets up hoping for Starr to stand up as he waits in a corner.

"Good on the part of Caleb taking out Ivan. He's using his high-flying abilities to get an edge in this match." Jasmynn explained.

Starr starts rising as Caleb tries for another Superkick, but Starr rolls away hitting a Roundhouse Kick taking down Caleb. Starr then runs the ropes to hit a Senton Bomb and pins hooking Caleb's right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Caleb kicked out.

Ivan slides back in as David occupies himself with the MMA fighter kneeing him down in the lower left corner. Starr then goes out onto the apron dragging Ivan with him, but Ivan grabs Starr hitting a Back Body Drop into the ring. Starr grabs at his back getting up as Ivan hits a good right hook to the jaw before hitting a Belly-to-Belly Suplex to David. Caleb gets up, but he eats a Spear from Ivan and a few punches to the head. Ivan roars at the crowd gaining back control as he gets Caleb up getting him in a front face lock.

"Ivan now with the holding on Caleb hoping to wreak more havoc." Greg observed.

Ivan hit a few knees to Caleb's gut and whipped him into the ropes until Starr comes in hitting a Running Bulldog to Caleb and ducks a Roundhouse Kick from Ivan before hitting a Backstabber on the Russian. Ivan grabbed at his back as David went for the pin.

"1…" The ref counted, but Ivan pushes him off quickly.

Starr is shocked as he gets up, but before he could grab Ivan, Ivan grabs him locking in an armbar as David starts squirming under him as Ivan wrenches hard, but Starr tries to reach the bottom rope hoping to escape, but he was finger lengths away and couldn't move due to the stiff stature of his current opponent. Starr was squirming for an outing, but Ivan kept a firm grip on his arm sitting on Starr as the self-proclaimed Ace was hurting. Caleb got up and hit a Shining Wizard on Ivan breaking the hold. Caleb grabs Starr up whipping him into the ropes before hitting a Sidewalk Slam. He hooks both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Ivan pulls Caleb off Starr and hooks him up into a Powerbomb position.

"Look at the strength and quickness of Ivan on that one." Russ remarked.

Ivan hits another Powerbomb, but he lifts Caleb up again and then Powerbombs him on David as both smaller wrestlers were hurting causing Caleb to roll outside. Ivan then grabs David and hits another Powerbomb onto his opponent before slapping back in another armbar as David struggles like before. Ivan wrenches the arm a lot causing David to pack it in tapping out quickly on the mat forcing the ref to call for the bell.

**("Farewell of Slavianka" by the Russian Empire)**

"Here is your winner by way of submission and the new USPW United States Champion, Ivan Salkov!" Justin announced to the booing audience.

(_Ivan is forced to let go of David as the referee raises his arm before he is handed his newly won title. Ivan raises it proudly smirking after his dominant display of power here tonight._)

"That was a very intense match as Ivan picks up a grueling victory." Greg stated.

"Not too long, but Ivan seems to be a man who wants to get straight to the point. He knew these two would mostly focus on him being out of the picture so they could turn it into a one-on-one feature." Jasmynn added.

"Never count out the stiff fighters. Ivan rules over the United States for now." Russ remarked.

(_Transitioning to the backstage area, Jonathan and Preston are seen chilling near catering as they eat some spaghetti to get some carbs in their system before their big reunion in the main event. The crowd could be heard cheering the tag team on as they were having a conversation._)

"Dude…tonight is the night we get back out there. No more high school gyms and small spaces where we might go through the ceiling. It's us with Will tonight." Preston explained.

"That's right! Coming out of retirement is going to be good as I don't want to sit around any longer." Jonathan added as he slurped up a noodle.

"Man, where did they get this bomb ass food? I feel like heaven came to us." Preston praised as he ate the spaghetti even getting second servings.

"Did someone say food?" William asked as he came into the scene prompting more cheers from the audience.

"Yeah, there's casserole, some chicken, oooohhh, they got steak!" Preston exclaimed as he grabbed the dish.

(_William_ _dug into the food getting a good laugh out of the audience as Jonathan playfully rolled his eyes at the display._)

"Yeah, but we are going to show those goth cosplayers what the Bloodline was built on." Preston declared.

_**Commercial Break**_


	4. USPW: Firestorm Ep1 Pt2

**United Supreme Pro Wrestling: Firestorm Episode 1 Part 2**

**Venue: **_Thompson-Boling Arena_

**Date: **_February 17__th__, 2020_

**State/City: **_Knoxville, Tennessee _

(_A_ _shot of Knoxville was shown by the cameras hovering over the city before it pans back over to the University of Tennessee. The cameras decided to pan back inside the arena as they shot various celebrities spotted in the crowd. Those being Mayor of Knox County Glenn Jacobs, Governor of Tennessee Bill Lee, and NFL football player Peyton Manning as the crowd cheered loudly for them._)

"It's President's Day out here in Knoxville and we have some special guests for our first show. We have Mayor Glenn Jacobs, who everyone knows as Kane from the WWE as well as the current governor Bill Lee just elected over a year ago. We also have former Colts and Broncos player Peyton Manning sitting ringside and we are slowly gaining that popularity boost after our first hour." Russ explained.

"It's great to have a fellow wrestler out here supporting us and showing the love for his home state while he's at it. That's what Firestorm is all about here." Greg added.

"Speaking of special guests, we may hear from King Randy tonight after he has been taking a hiatus from his career." Jasmynn stated.

"That's correct. Earlier before our last match, King Randy arrived in a limo with some new bodyguards of his. We can only speculate as to what he wants tonight." Russ explained.

"His ego couldn't take the time away and the spotlight is bound to be on him tonight. He's such a blowhard." Greg added.

"We also have to say that our first special Friday Night CageZone with be live on streaming services such as Twitch, Hulu, and Amazon Prime. We have only Firestorm for TV services, but that doesn't mean we won't do our best to reach out to the fans so they don't miss a single moment of action." Russ explained.

"Every match will be held inside this unforgivable structure. They say the Hell in a Cell is the biggest life-threatening playhouse, but they shouldn't sell his little brother short." Jasmynn replied.

"And we have a good few matches lined up for that event as we will have a debuting Marcus Sloan taking on Mr. Party Central, Max Sampson. Max likes poking bears and he's bound to get the claws this Friday as Marcus looks to shut him up." Greg explained.

"After tonight, we also have Orange Cassidy and Andrew Marsh in a rematch. This was just made official by Hank as Marsh wants one more shot at his former adversary hoping to derail his chances of moving onto the tournament semi-finals next week." Russ stated.

"Don't forget about our current matches tonight. We have the official return of the Bloodline to the wrestling world in our main event. We can only wait and see how they will fare as they enter the confines of Pound City." Jasmynn added.

**("Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold)**

(_The crowd started booing automatically as the same suited men that escorted King Randy into the building came out as they started taking a knee. The heel himself came in his suit and crown, but with an added purple robe to follow. King Randy outstretched his robe as golden pyro started coming up from the sides as the suited henchmen bowed to their ruler._)

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, King Randy!" Justin announced.

"This man screams ego as he no longer wants to hurt people badly, but he wants the spotlight on him and him alone." Greg stated.

"A year long absence from the indies has given us speculation that King Randy was planning out his next moves going forward. This can't be good for the start of our company." Russ added.

(_King Randy walks down the ramp slowly like royalty making the waving gesture and smirking to his booing haters. The henchmen protected him on all sides as he made it ringside before a suited man headed up the steps to open the ropes for him. King Randy walked up the steel steps chuckling as he nodded stepping inside the ring and another henchman fetched a microphone for him handing it off to his king. All six men soon guarded the outside of the ring meant to curtail any intruders wishing to get in._)

"Peasants…" King Randy began speaking as the crowd wasn't having any of it.

(_The crowd was booing Randy out of the building as the king stood there trying to snap his fingers for attention, but the booing got louder._)

"I don't think this guy got the memo." Greg muttered.

"Peasants…" King Randy tried speaking again, but there was rising chants of "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!"

(_The king smirked and chuckled at the chants as he didn't seem fazed by the hate and he brushed his robe away a little before trying to speak once more._)

"Your king has returned to lead you all out of obscurity and you repay him with improper decorum. How very sad." King Randy explained as the boos grew louder.

"I don't think he should be saying anything with how long he's been away." Jasmynn stated.

(_King Randy walked around the ring as the crowd was booing him to oblivion in a metaphorical sense. He smiles at the heat he gets and continues._)

"As for the reason I have returned, that's very simple to answer. I have officially signed with USPW and will be appearing here every week I can." King Randy explained.

"So no private vacations he decides to take?" Greg asked in annoyed tone.

"I've made amends with dear master Strongbow and we have put our differences aside knowing the star power your king brings to his kingdom. We are better men for it." King Randy replied.

"You heard it first that King Randy has signed with USPW and will be appearing here for Firestorm." Russ stated.

"In addition, I'm also one of the participants in the tournament for the World Heavyweight Championship. What a way to regain the glory that is rightfully mine and show all you peasants the person your attention should be focused on." King Randy stated as he pointed his scepter at the crowd.

(_The crowd was getting frustrated at this display as the king was eating at their skin and Randy loved every minute of it. He chuckled to himself as he twirled his scepter thinking of other insulting things to say._)

"I'm a king everywhere and every ring I step into. From Mexico, to Britain, to Canada, to Japan, no one is mightier than his Majesty. Nobody possesses this much star power and when I defeat every single person in my way to get that world title, everyone will know the true champion of USPW. The hero that you all have needed this whole time." King Randy boasted.

**("Immortals" by Fall Out Boy)**

(_The crowd started cheering loudly as Cody Fireheart started coming out in his hoodie as he tore the main hood off and he raised his hands shouting towards the fans. King Randy gritted his teeth getting his time on the air taken away from him as Cody smirked twirling a mic in his hands._)

"The dorky king has graced us with his presence once more and the crowd couldn't care any more about it." Cody explained.

"What is the meaning of this?! Who is this scoundrel?!" King Randy recoiled as he pointed his scepter at the bird man.

"I just couldn't help, but hear from the back about this bullshit of how you're a king around the world when other people do it better. Like me for instance when I have killed it in Mexico and Japan. I've won just about every junior title they had." Cody boasted.

"Junior doesn't match a king, you peasant! I have accomplished much more than you!" King Randy retorted.

"I don't need some fancy crown to be a king. I'm in the prime of my career and I ain't stopping just yet, because you feel that putting people down makes you the top dog around here." Cody explained.

"Why are you even out here? Shouldn't you be back there getting worms from the dirt you stand on?" King Randy asked.

"Simple enough….you mentioned the tournament…well, I'm in it as well after getting a good talk in with Hank in the back. We have a mutual hatred of you so this really makes sense." Cody explained.

"This all for spite then…it matters not as you won't make it past the first round. Even if you do, you'll have me to contend with me in the finals." King Randy stated.

**("Officer of the Day March" by United States Marine Band)**

(_The crowd started up the booing again as Logan Gage came out wearing a maroon varsity football jacket with a Philadelphia Eagles jersey underneath and blue jeans with black boots. He stroked his face as he pointed at Cody and then at the king before he asked a mic from production backstage._)

"Looks like the self-proclaimed best in New Jersey wants to say a few things to these two." Jasmynn stated.

"I can't take this conversation seriously when a bird talks to a king. People want a world champion with some credibility and you two are laughing stocks in my eyes."

Logan retorted.

"And you think a former varsity quarterback dumbass is what these people want to see?" Cody asked with a raised eyebrow behind his mask.

"Listen here, peacock! I'm the best wrestler in the New Jersey/New York area and I would much obliged a little respect. I don't think you noticed, but it's you and me on that bracket sheet in the back! I wanna pummel you in that ring, but I wouldn't hesitate to do it right now." Logan threatened as he got in Cody's face.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, let's not make any rash decisions. As royalty, it's much fitting to see gladiators go at it in the heat of battle, but it doesn't exclude that this is my moment of glory so you both had better take your issues to the locker room if you wish to fight like savages." King Randy explained as he tried shooing both boys off.

"Don't think this means I won't come down there and take that crown to shove up your ass! You'll be the next one to taste a good tackle!" Logan screamed.

**("Dalton Wants It All Now" by Unknown)**

(_The crowd starts cheering loudly as The Boys (six of them) suddenly appear with giant fans that they covered the the black curtain with before whisking them away to show Dalton Castle in a royal blue suit and red tie as he blows kisses to the crowd. He smiles at the approval before he is handed a mic._)

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but we were talking about greatness out here and I just had to make an appearance. As it so happens, I myself is in this lovely tournament for that big gold belt and it would look fascinating around these hips. Not only that, I would make one hell of a legit champion for every one of these fans as they love me and I love them." Dalton explained as he got cheers back in response.

"The flashy peacock is in this? Give me a barf bag!" Logan shouted.

"Just aim elsewhere. This suit cost me a pretty penny." Dalton retorted.

(_As everyone was bickering with each other, Hank came on screen as everyone turned their attention to the monitor._)

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, I can't have everyone hogging the spotlight and keep these fans from seeing a decent show. Now, I understand we have a tournament for the world title and everyone wants it, but you gotta get past the quarter finals first. As I understand, Logan Gage is scheduled to face Cody Fireheart in the tournament which happens later tonight. I've also decided to save the last two quarter final matches for our first CageZone episode where Dalton gets to face the king of the indies, Ryan "Fireball" Brown!" Hank announced which made the crowd cheer up a storm.

(_Dalton nodded and shrugged his shoulders always looking to give a show to the fans._)

"As for you King Randy, you want to take over the show…well, I got a surprise in store for you. Your opponent will be someone that I had to go through hoops and pull strings to get. He's here now, in fact." Hank explained.

(_The crowd went ballistic as the camera pans over to Jason David Frank wearing a normal black suit and sunglasses as he takes them off. The former Power Rangers actor stares down as the king stares in utter shock._)

"This may be a whole new experience for me, but I'm kicking your ass so it's worth it. See you in the cage, king." Jason stated as he did a mocking wave.

"What a signing Hank managed to score!" Russ exclaimed.

"King Randy looks like he pissed himself." Greg teased as he chuckled to himself.

"The rest of our quarter finals have been added to the card and each will take place inside that steel cage. What a start for USPW!" Jasmynn cheered.

(_King Randy gulped and remain calm as his servants came in and tried consoling him so he wouldn't have a panic attack._)

_**Commercial Break**_

(_Hank was on his cellphone backstage in his personal office as he chuckled and talked with the person on the other line._)

"Yeah, thanks for doing that. Dinner for next week? I could grab some grub, but my immune system might take a beating. That's not disgusting to say." Hank stated.

(_A knock came to the door as Hank started packing away his phone before telling the person to come on in. A man wearing a black cotton shirt, khaki pants, fingerless gloves, and black boots and sporting black hair walks in._)

"Ah, you're Mason Yates, correct?" Hank asked.

"That's right. I'm always ready to beat down some people and take things beyond my limit." Mason replied.

"That's what the people like seeing. Reminds them of the old days. As a matter of fact, the next match coming up is right up your alley. It's a Fatal-Four Way Match for the Hardcore Championship. Crowning our first one." Hank explained.

"Are you now? I'm in." Mason stated with a nod.

"Make a killing out there, kid." Hank requested as he slapped Mason on the back.

"I'll try not to make that literal." Mason teased as he walked off leaving Hank to himself again.

(_Hank chuckled to himself as he flipped his phone back open to call again, but his contact went straight to voicemail making the commissioner visibly bummed._)

**("Highway Junkie" by Gary Allan)**

(_A truck horn was heard from the garage as a semi-truck came in, minus the attached trailer, as the brakes were put on allowing a brown-haired wide man wearing a black tank top, sleeveless jacket, blue jeans, and brown work boots to get out stepping off. He adjusted his belt heading towards backstage and using a shortcut to get to the ring._)

"The following contest is a Fatal-Four Way Match set for one-fall! It is to determine the inaugural USPW Hardcore Champion! Introducing first, from Sioux Falls, South Dakota, weighing 267 lbs. "Truck Driver" Corey Allison!" Justin announced.

(_Corey was seen backstage as he grabbed a garbage bin placed to the side as kendo sticks were inside and he went through another curtain to the main stage. He stepped onto the ramp heading down to the ring raising a fist in the air._)

"This is another graduate from House of Hardcore and he has even done bloody battles with the ECW legends getting victories over Dreamer and Sandman. Corey knows how to handle the land of extreme and it seems he's going to barrel through to get the title tonight." Russ stated.

"He's also a part-time truck driver and the open road is his kingdom. I can't tell you the stories he recounted of getting into street fights." Greg added.

(_Corey set the bin near the steps as he heads up and through the ropes. He grabs himself a kendo stick raising it high and getting on the lower right corner showing off to the crowd. Corey points his stick to the new silver-plated title on the lavender pillow. It had barbed wire symbols all on it with a skull with a crown on it. It also had 'Hardcore' written on top and 'Champion' on the bottom as Corey hops down slinging his weapon over his shoulder._)

**("Dead Flowers" by Dale Oliver)**

(_The crowd sees red lines of blood go through the titantron as 'Mason Yates' was shown in bright red before the camera turned down to a black-haired man wearing a black shirt, khaki shorts, black pants with only one leg covered and black boots. He looked into the crowd before coming down the ramp with his hands outstretched._)

"His opponents first, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, weighing 223 lbs., Mason Yates!" Jason announced.

"This man is something else. He was in the WWE, Ring of Honor, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Combat Zone Wrestling and Insane Championship Wrestling. The sources tell me that he is a bit of an oddball." Greg explained.

"From my notes, he hasn't come here empty handed. He's been a former CZW World

Champion, ROH Six-Man Tag Team Champion twice, ROH Television Champion, and Intercontinental Champion from WWE." Jasmynn read.

"Mason has also had visits to a mental hospital and found his talent for fighting there, but one has to wonder what he can do in a hardcore environment. I just hope he doesn't put the others at risk." Russ stated.

(_Mason stops at the bottom of the ramp and squats down eyeing Corey before running straight in the ring sitting cross-legged scaring some of the audience members. He turns around shifting into the lower left corner and banging his head back on the pads._)

**("II Bell Canto" by Ministri)**

(_The audience turned attention to a tall Italian man with bushy black hair wearing a black singlet with red lines down the sides. He had on some red Air Jordan shoes as he beat his chest while a black-haired Italian man followed him down the ramp with a black leather jacket, white dress shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes on. The taller man's manager lit a cigar as he mouthed to the audience of his wrestler's great size._)

"From Venice, Italy, being accompanied to the ring by Martin Rolli, standing at 7ft tall and weighing 370 lbs., Quintonnnnnnnnn Grimmmmmmmmes!" Justin announced.

"These two men ruled the independents in Italy back home dominating any wrestlers who came across them." Greg announced.

"Quinton is a three-time hardcore champion back where he is from in the promotion IICW and Martin is a former tag team champion with Quinton as well." Jasmynn added.

"The guy's size is a stand alone impressive observation, but it can be easily exploited so it's best he keep everyone around him at bay." Russ remarked.

(_Quinton got on the apron stepping over the top rope glaring at both Mason and Corey as he motioned that the Hardcore Title was coming home with him. Martin took his place ringside leaning on the apron._)

**("Sicklike" by Octane)**

(_The crowd went into a frenzy seeing the very owner of Combat Zone Wrestling and one of the most extreme superstars to step into the ring, DJ Hyde, make his way to the ring wearing a black trenchcoat with a black singlet underneath with skulls lining up the sides and "I Made Hardcore, Bitch!" written on the back in blood red. He raised his arms heading down the ramp._)

"From Newark, Delaware, weighing 280 lbs., he is the owner of Combat Zone Wrestling, DJ Hyde!" Justin announced.

"Aw shit! Everyone is genuinely screwed!" Greg exclaimed.

"No words describe the carnage that DJ Hyde brings to his matches. I purely think he just wants blood to spill." Jasmynn added.

"One thing is for sure that this match won't leave anyone unscathed especially Mr. Hyde himself. Plenty of weapons under that very ring for this man to get his hands on to use." Russ added.

(_Hyde comes ringside slipping off his coat and stepping up the steel steps helping himself to a kendo stick coming in through the ropes as he points at all three of his opponents. The ref raises the Hardcore Championship up in the air before handing it ringside so everyone could stay out of the way.)_

"It seems we are ready to start and I hope we have a big enough medical staff to treat these four insane men." Greg stated.

The bell rang as Hyde went after Quinton tearing into him with the kendo stick while Allison went to town on Mason hitting him in the gut with his own kendo stick. Mason laughed maniacally like he loved the pain inflicted on him before head butting Corey away from him. Mason then hit a dropkick sending Corey into the upper right corner while Mason ran hitting a Double Knee Driver into the corner. Corey bent on his hands and knees as Mason giggled rubbing his head while DJ Hyde kicked down Quinton in the upper left corner. Mason scratched at the back of DJ and that was a bad move as the owner of CZW turned around kneeing Mason in the gut before hammering down an arm Yates's back.

"Mason may be crazy, but that doesn't mean he's got the brains to contend with a psychopath." Russ stated.

Hyde then grabbed Mason and put him into powerbomb position, but Quinton got up hitting a brain chop to Hyde's head taking both men down. Mason rolled away to safety as Quinton brings Hyde up hitting a Backbreaker on him making Hyde scream in pain. Quinton stomps down on the back of Hyde more as he struck the head of his veteran adversary. Hyde went onto the apron before Quinton hit another brain chop sending Hyde to the outside floor. Corey waited for Quinton to turn around into a shot by a third kendo stick he claimed and hit Quinton over and over in the back taking down the giant. Corey then brings Quinton up hitting a DDT and hooks the left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Quinton pushes up right after two.

"Corey trying to gain his foot in the door by taking on the giant. That's gonna be the test for all three men especially with a common goal on the line." Jasmynn added.

Corey rolls the giant away before Mason hits a Drive-By Knee Strike to Corey taking down the truck driver. Mason then laughs as the crowd cringes a bit from this act. Mason drops down and rolls out of the ring near the main announce table going to collect a steel chair from ringside as a producer quickly got out of the way. Yates slid in and slammed the chair on the mat as he whacked an unknown Corey in the head before proceeding to hit his opponent three more times in the stomach. Corey spit out some water as he groaned before Mason discarded the chair. Mason kicked Corey in the back before getting him up.

"Mason wants to leave his mark on this world and he might do it with Corey's face." Greg stated.

Mason gets Corey in the lower left corner and slaps the truck driver repeatedly before Quinton comes over throwing Mason to the canvas. Mason gets back up eating a Big Boot from the Italian native before Quinton kicks Corey down in the corner and uses his knee to smush the face of the truck driver. Martin chuckles as he lights another cigar before Quinton gets Corey up and lifts him on his shoulders. Hyde gets in the ring acquiring a sledgehammer from under the ring and then used it to hit Quinton in the head before the giant executed a Samoan Drop on Corey! The crowd cheered at the move as Hyde raised the sledgehammer.

"DJ Hyde killing two birds with one stone and takes back control of the match." Russ announced.

Hyde gets out of the ring and searches more for weapons bringing out a wet floor sign and a cookie tray sheet before sliding them in. He gets in taking the cookie sheet to whack Mason over the head taking down the maniac and then uses the floor sign on the knees of Yates. Yates cries out in pain as Hyde gets him up before hitting a Sit-Out Chokebomb on Mason before hooking his right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Quinton broke up the count.

Mason rolled out of the ring to consult his wounds before Quinton kicked Hyde down on the canvas and grabbed him whipping him into the ropes before hitting a Belly-To-Belly Suplex. Quinton then turned to Corey getting the truck driver on the ropes punching his gut several times and whipping him off the ropes executing a Big Boot making Corey fall flat on the canvas. Quinton puts on foot on Corey's chest.

"1…." The ref counted, but Corey got a shoulder up.

"Quinton just tossing his competition around and taking full control. Looks like Corey could be in more trouble." Greg stated.

Quinton gets Corey up before tossing him outside next to the ramp as Quinton exits the ring over the top rope. Quinton gets under the ring grabbing a table out as the crowd chanted "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" to seeing one of the all-time favorite weapons in hardcore matches. Quinton starts putting up the legs and sets the table up near the ramp as Corey sits against the barricade getting his bearings. Quinton gets Corey up slamming his head on the apron a few times before taking him over to the table slamming his head into it.

"Quinton thinking chaotic thoughts and will be looking to send Corey straight to hell in a hand basket." Russ observed.

Mason starts heading in the ring not noticing DJ Hyde getting up to his feet before he looked back and laughed running the ropes to hit a Suicide Dive to both Corey and Quinton sending all three men through the single wooden table! The crowd cheered and chanted "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" as all three men laid in the ruins of the weapon they went through. DJ Hyde started getting up being the only man standing as he had lots of thoughts in his head getting out on the other side of the ring buying the time he needs for a great setup. Hyde searches under the ring for anything useful for his plan as he brings out another table and then one more table. He starts stacking them up near the announce table as Mason starts stirring awake.

"Mason putting his life on the line may have been a smart move, but Hyde has his own fun planned." Jasmynn stated.

Mason gets in the ring grabbing the wet floor sign and threw it at Hyde which struck Hyde in the head as the promoter stared down the lunatic. Mason told him to bring it on from the outside as Hyde comes in trying for a clothesline, but Mason ducked and hit a Running Dropkick. Hyde goes down as Mason gets up running the ropes, hopping over Hyde, running the opposing ropes, hopping over Hyde again, running the other ropes and climaxes with a Running Senton Bomb before he pins the CZW owner.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Martin pulls the referee out of the ring.

"Martin Rolli looking out for Quinton saving this match." Jasmynn observed.

Mason yelled at Martin before getting to his feet and exiting through the middle rope. He gets into an argument with Martin as the two go back and forth with a war of words. Hyde started getting to his feet as Corey stirred as well from the table wreck before Mason pushed Martin down. The ref tried turning Mason's focus back to the match before the lunatic went for the wet floor sign getting back in waiting for Hyde to get up. Yates tried hitting Hyde, but Hyde ducks hitting a Superkick to Mason as the wet floor sign went outside. Hyde then grabbed a fourth kendo stick hitting Mason on the back a few times breaking the stick in a matter of seconds.

"Hyde really going to give it to Mason for all those shots he took at him." Greg stated.

Hyde grabs Mason and shoves him outside near the double tables tower as Hyde goes after him. Hyde then picked up Mason hitting a Running Powerslam on the announce table as he moves the cover off and took away the monitors telling the commentators to move it. Hyde got the chairs out of the way before climbing onto the barricade leaving Mason on his back. Hyde then screamed "CZW FOR LIFE, BITCHES!" before hitting an elbow drop through the announce table making the crowd go ballistic! They started chanting "CZW! CZW! CZW! CZW! CZW!" as Hyde writhes in pain and Mason held his chest.

"They destroyed our announce table! That really says something about our first episode." Russ stated as he gathered what papers he could.

Corey slides in the ring before heading out to collect Hyde to shove him into the barricade. Hyde groaned as his whole body hurt from his recent move and Corey went over to grab the garbage bin as he placed it right up against Hyde. Corey stepped back as he took a running start hitting a Corner Cannonball into Hyde breaking the garbage bin against the promoter and taking out a part of the barricade as the crowd cheered even louder! Both men were down for the count as the referee checked on them both. This left Quinton to get up as Martin helped the giant to his feet.

"This is mayhem at ringside! Cannonballs into the barricade! Tables being massacred! It's all crazy!" Russ screamed.

Quinton was up and back at it as he went to grab the top half of the steel stairs before pushing them through the middle rope. Martin went around the ring grabbing Mason as he shoved the lunatic into the ring to be prey for his tag partner. Quinton smirked as he grabbed Mason up before whipping him into the ropes and hitting a Spinebuster on the steel steps making the crowd cringe. Quinton rolled Mason off hoping that was it pinning Mason.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Mason grabbed the bottom rope with his hand breaking the count.

The ref pointed to Mason's hand on the bottom rope as Quinton couldn't believe this maniac wanted to keep going. Quinton gets Mason up and whips him into the ropes again, but Mason gets on the apron instead proceeding to mock Quinton with sticking out his tongue. Quinton comes after Mason, but he fell over the top rope being pulled down by Mason. Mason laughed as he then hopped on the middle rope before hitting a Springboard DDT on Quinton to the floor! Mason gets up as he pushes one table off the other before grabbing Quinton and leaning him on the table.

"Mason is looking to put the giant down, but here comes Martin!" Greg announced.

Martin started climbing onto the upper right corner as he looked to stop Mason from taking out his partner. As Martin jumped, Mason caught him mid-air taking out Martin with a spear through Quinton and the table! All three wrestlers rolled around in pain as the ruins of the table were visible. Corey started getting up as he grabbed Hyde and shoved him into the ring looking to end this as he rolled inside. He stayed low as Corey seemed to be preparing for a move on his own and Hyde began getting up. Hyde got up before Corey ran at him, but Hyde came through hitting a Lariat! Hyde then hooked both legs of his opponent.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Corey kicked out at 2.4!

"Hyde's famous Lariat and that isn't enough to get the job done." Jasmynn stated.

Hyde was angry and he got up hoping for another end grabbing Corey up hitting uppercuts on the truck driver before he whipped him into the opposing ropes. He tried for another Lariat, but Corey ducked and hit a Roundhouse Kick stunning the promoter. He then ran the ropes himself hitting a Truck Stop (Deep Six) on Hyde. He then hooked Hyde's left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Mason hits a Senton Bomb to break the count.

Mason gets Corey up and pushes him away into the ropes as he hits a Scoop Slam and starts signaling for the finish. Corey starts rising as Mason sets up for Clinic Lockdown (Brogue Kick) as he ran at the truck driver, but Corey lifted Mason in the air hitting a Pop-Up Powerslam! Corey then gets Mason up and quickly whipped him into the opposing ropes hitting another Truck Stop before getting into the lower right corner. Corey stomps his left foot hoping for his finisher as Hyde began getting up and Mason staggers to his feet. Hyde made it to his feet seeing Corey revving up his finisher.

"Hyde and Corey eyeing Mason as this fella is getting a special send-off!" Russ announced.

Mason rises as Hyde and Corey ran trying to hit clotheslines to the lunatic, but he rolled out of the way allowing both men to hit each other taking one another out. Mason immediately pinned and hooked Corey's legs.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the bell rang.

**("Dead Flowers" by Dale Oliver)**

"Here is your winner and the new USPW Hardcore Champion, Mason Yates!" Justin announced.

(_Mason laughs maniacally as he is handed his newly won title hugging it closely and starts getting up. He gets on the lower left corner raising his new title._)

"This maniac thought on his feet and he got rewarded in the end. Very strong showing by all competitors." Russ announced.

As Mason jumped down, the giant that is Quinton Grimes got into the ring staring down Mason as the lunatic raised his belt mocking the angry monster. Quinton smirked and hit a Big Boot on Mason as he grabs the maniac up grabbing his throat before coming over to the steel steps. Quinton then hits a Chokeslam on Mason to the top of the stairs making Mason cringed and writhed in pain. He then hooked both legs of Mason.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Quinton grabbed his newly won title.

"A little something we forgot to mention is that the Hardcore Title is up for grabs 24/7 so that brings a new prestige to this belt." Greg announced.

"Quinton now holds the title, but it can be taken any time needed and the giant is a walking target." Jasmynn added.

(_Quinton climbs over the top rope and lands on the floor hoisting the title over his shoulder as Martin pats his back displaying his partner as a beast and the next big thing._)

(_Backstage, the new interviewer, Leslie Knuckles, is a woman with short pink hair, a green floral shirt and black sleeveless jacket with blue jeans and white sneakers. She was on standby with a mic in her hand._)

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Leslie Knuckle hoping you guys are having a great time so far tonight. What an awesome hardcore contest we just had and I'm sure there's more brutality to come tonight. As for now, my guest at this very moment is Nightmare in Pound City." Leslie announced.

(_The camera turned to see a skinny man wearing skull face paint and dirty blonde hair with streaks of red and green in it. He wore a black jumpsuit and black boots as he picked at an apple._)

"Hey Zach, where's Pound City?" Leslie asked.

"CJ and Tyler have their preparations to make. I'm the messenger for my boys and I have a particular special message for the Bloodline. You boys are at the very borders of this very cruel town and I would advise you to turn back, but that's a presumption that you'd be smart to take the road less traveled. This is the day where your homecoming dies and you three will be lost forever in the eternal abyss of darkness." Zach replied as he stared coldly into the camera.

"What's your strategies for combating the Bloodline? You're dealing with some stiff competition." Leslie pointed out.

"The Bloodline are legends in the making for sure, but legends always die. The darkness is a very brutal enemy which feasts upon those too weak to handle themselves. It will soon fall on the Bloodline and their corpses will be food for the vultures guarding the entrance to Pound City. Get ready to face the nightmare, boys." Zach stated as he went about his way.


	5. USPW: Firestorm Ep1 Pt3

**United Supreme Pro Wrestling Episode 1 Part 3 (Final)**

**Venue: **_Thompson-Boling Arena _

**Date: **_February 17__th__, 2020_

**State/City: **_Knoxville, Tennessee _

(_The camera panned to a wide shot of the crowd as signs were going up to show off to their families at home and the commentators started speaking once more._)

"Once again, we are live in the Thompson-Boling Arena inside the beautiful University of Tennessee and what changes we have seen here tonight." Greg stated.

"Ivan Salkov has became our first United States Champion and Quinton Grimes reigns supreme as the Hardcore Champion putting the 24/7 rule to good use." Russ reminded.

"We have plenty more titles on the line when we go live on streaming with our first Friday Night CageZone episode. Our first title bout will be for the USPW Global Tag Team Championship as The Swagger Boys take on Bloodline members Jonathan Steele and William Ashworth. The Bloodline may have the main spot tonight, but they get a generous title match this Friday." Jasmynn explained.

"They are no strangers to the tag title division stretching back to their days in WWE and we also have women's action as Black Tornado, Haleigh Grant, Kennedy Lee, Rosemary, and Fleur Bleue in a big five-way spectacle all in the confines of solid steel. These women will get a shot at the Wildcat Championship and will surely remind themselves that there is no alliances, no friendships and definitely no setbacks." Russ explained.

"We also have the last two in World Heavyweight Championship tournament with Ryan "Fireball" Brown taking on Dalton Castle as well as King Randy taking on the wrestling debut of Jason David Frank." Greg added.

"I can't wait to see JDF get in the cage and mix it up with that lowlife. No henchmen to save Mr. Royal Pain in the Ass." Jasmynn stated.

**("Engine Fire" by Silent Partner)**

(_The cameras panned to the entrance ramp as the crowd started cheering as a fat man with brown hair, a beard, a black shirt that said "You Made The Menu!", a purple jacket with a green "DF" logo on the back, blue jeans, and purple sneakers came out with a large black flag that said 'GTS' on the front. He was followed down to the ring by a bunch of other men as this looked like an invasion of sorts._)

"What the hell is going on?" Greg asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This guy looks sorta familiar." Russ added.

(_The man asked his wrestlers to take to ringside as they obeyed shaking hands with fans while they surrounded the entire ring. He grabbed a mic from ringside and started up the steel steps getting into the ring as the fans started chanting "GRIM! GRIM! GRIM! GRIM! GRIM!"_)

"What's up, Knoxville?!" Grim screamed into the mic amping the cheering up louder.

"So this guy is named Grim? How original." Russ deflated.

"This is the big night where GTS Wrestling makes its big break on a main show. My best friend, Hank Strongbow Williams, has officially partnered with my promotion as we make our way to this great city in order to show up for all of you." Grim explained as he hung his flag along the ropes.

(_"THIS IS AWESOME! GTS! THIS IS AWESOME! GTS! THIS IS AWESOME! GTS!" came chanting from the crowd as Grim chuckled to himself and the GTS Roster riles them on as they clapped for themselves._)

"What started in the backyard to the warehouses to the indie shows in tiny community centers…it's certainly a long time coming. GTS has made its mark starting tonight and no one is going to take the moment from us! We only exist out here, because of you great fans that subscribe every time we post a new episode bringing you the great extreme moments every damn year. We hit 1 million with your help…we made it all possible…with your help." Grim lamented..

(_The GTS wrestlers cheered as Grim pointed the mic to the crowd cheering as he looked around the arena finally getting his company this far._)

"I am still confused!" Greg shouted.

"This is Grim. He has over 1 million subscribers on his YouTube channel and runs his own independent wrestling promotion. His real name is David Hitchens and he used to be a truck driver himself." Jasmynn explained as she looked at her computer screen.

"Where did you find that at?" Greg asked.

"I looked it up. You got a mobile phone so you do your own research." Jasmynn sassed.

"Now for those of you who don't know me…I'm Grim and I run GTS Wrestling," Grim began as he pointed to the flag on the ropes near the announce table side. "This company only started with me, my brother Matt, who most fans know as Duhop, some of my friends and some great rivals. I used to have VHS tapes that were really sucky to look at and shared them at school every day until I heard about YouTube and it just evolved from there."

(_The crowd started standing up to clap for Grim and the GTS roster on how far they come since the starting days of their channel._)

"This is a very emotional moment. I can tell." Russ stated.

"If it wasn't for the support that you guys gave me, I'd still be that fat man on YouTube playing with his action figures. That could get me so far." Grim added on as he stroked his beard.

**("Hell Will Be Calling Your Name" by Mercy Fall)**

(_The crowd started staring in shock at the sheer size of a blonde man coming out in a black armor uniform with black pants and boots. The black armor is identical to the one worn by Dai-Shi off of Power Rangers Jungle Fury and he even had small pentagrams hanging from it._ _This is Ryan Lewis and he had a microphone in his hands._)

"Hey Grim, no disrespect or nothing, but I heard you and your buddies came to USPW under contract from Hank himself. Well, I need to remind you that this isn't the internet anymore and I know just how much shit you like talking so I decided to introduce myself. The name is Ryan Lewis and I can be your best friend or your undertaker." Ryan greeted with a mocking wave.

"Who's this french fry? Has anyone even heard of you?" Grim asked into his own mic.

"I'm the guy that held the Jersey Championship Wrestling tag team titles all by myself. I've also held the AAA World Tag Team Titles and the Impact Tag Team Titles by myself. The man that doesn't need a partner, because he is his own tag team." Ryan replies as he pointed to himself.

"Well, you clearly like fondling yourself with that ego trip, but I came out here to announce that the GTS roster has officially joined United Supreme Pro Wrestling. No more bullshit politics, because we will prove why we reign supreme over YouTube wrestling." Grim explained as the crowd cheered loudly at his announcement.

"While I agree there won't be anymore bullshit, it doesn't mean there isn't any idiots that won't spread it around. I know your type Grim. You won't lay down for anyone and you won't take shit lying down. I just came to beat you to the punch so you could rethink some things before saying them." Ryan stated.

"Then bring it on, Fabio-bitch! GTS isn't afraid to stand up to blowhards like you!" Grim screamed as he leaned over the top rope.

(_The crowd started getting into this confrontation as the chants of "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" were brought into the arena. Grim started inviting Ryan into the ring as the seven foot monster just stared down the Fat Man Who Runs The Brand._)

"Tell you what, fatass…you bring your geeks here next week and I'll take every single one of them on. I'll even let you add anything to the mix." Ryan explained.

"Hank did give me creative control over GTS in this business so I will take full advantage of that. It will be Ryan Lewis facing the GTS Roster in a GTS Rules Elimination Handicap Match!" Grim announced.

"But not you, Grim. Not yet. Why spoil the fun?" Ryan clearly stated.

"That's what they all say and then I bury their asses Shovel Style. Listen here, Pukeis, I've got this many guys ringside waiting for you next week and it doesn't matter how tall you are…big guys always fall down." Grim replied.

(_The GTS wrestlers booed, jeered, and even made chicken noises at Ryan which made him snicker as he warned Grim against this, but poking the bear is his favorite game._)

"I see you never learn to shut up. So why wait til next week when I can tear you down….now!" Ryan exclaimed as he started down the ramp.

(_Grim told his roster to be on high alert as a dirty blonde man wearing all black clothes started going up against Ryan, but he grabbed him by the throat slinging him into the barricade. A man wearing an orange mask, jean jacket, dark jeans and brown boots holding a chain tried swinging his weapon, but Ryan caught it and used it to pull the masked man forward into a Headbutt. A shorter kid with brown hair, white tank top, and blue jeans ran up to Ryan, but he fell to a Bicycle Kick._)

"These GTS fellas are dropping like flies!" Greg announced.

(_Ryan inches closer to the ring as he starts dropping guys with some right hooks and other punches. He gets on the apron going over the top rope as Grim stares in shock and fear, but a muscular man wearing a black shirt with a green road sign saying 'Vlad City', black shorts, MMA gloves, and boots tackled Ryan down with punches and kicks before lifting him up._)

"A savior has come to Grim's rescue, but how is he going to lift Ryan up?" Russ asked.

(_The muscular man lifts Ryan on his shoulders with little difficulty as he strains with the weight on his back. This strong man is Vlad Drago and he hits a Russian Nightmare (F5) on Ryan as he gets up roaring to the crowd._)

"Thank you so much, Vlad! That was awesome!" Grim praises as he went to his Russian friend's side.

"No problem. Get out of here." Vlad ordered.

(_Grim took his leave out of the ring as Vlad raises his hands, but everyone notices Ryan getting to his feet. He shakes his head before Ryan stands up and taps Vlad on the shoulder. Vlad turns around shocked Ryan was barely affected by the Russian Nightmare as he tries again before hitting one more and getting up to dust his hands off. However, Ryan gets right back up no selling it as he decides to turn Vlad around grabbing his throat. Grim exits the ring backing up the ramp as Ryan stares him down hitting Vlad with a God Hand (Chokeslam)!_)

"God Hand! God Hand! Ryan sending the message that he doesn't play any games." Greg stated.

**("Hell Will Be Calling Your Name" by Mercy Fall)**

(_Ryan brings his hand to the front beckoning Grim back into the ring as Grim strolls up the ramp hoping that he could gather some good guys for next week. Ryan Lewis pumps the crowd and raises a fist into the air._)

"Grim better bring a steamroller if he has any chance of keeping Ryan down. His whole roster looked like toothpicks in a massacre." Russ explained.

"We may play by Grim's rules, but Ryan can adapt to anything it seems. Excited for what this brings." Jasmynn added.

(_Backstage in the lobby area, Quinton and Martin showed off the Hardcore Championship when Mason starts attacking both men with a steel chair. He hits both men on their backs with the chair as he kicks Martin away and keeps hammering the chair on Quinton's back. Mason would then grab Quinton's right arm and execute a La Majistral roll up pin as a referee dove into action._)

"1! 2! 3!" The ref counted as Mason broke the pin and stole the title.

(_Mason started taking off like a madman as he enters the parking lot, but he doesn't see Corey Allison sitting behind a car as the truck driver bashes Mason with a garbage can lid dropping the maniac. Corey then hooks both legs._)

"1! 2! 3!" The ref counted as the Hardcore Title changed hands one more time.

(_The referee raised Corey's left arm handing him the title, but Jordan Oliver appeared on top of the car that Corey hid behind. The truck driver turns around getting a Bicycle Knee from the young star and then hit with a Tornado DDT to the pavement. Jordan gets on top of Corey hooking his left leg._)

"1! 2! 3!" The ref counted as that made it a fourth champion in a row.

"Jordan Oliver has graced us with his presence and has won the Hardcore Title." Greg stated.

(_Jordan grabs the belt and starts getting inside the car as he started the engine holding his prize up to the cameras as he started driving away hitting Mason when he tried getting up._)

"That's the nature of the Hardcore Championship. Literally everything is perfectly legal and anyone can show up to claim it." Russ explained.

(_The cameras went back to ringside as Justin got into the very ring shown and started adjusting his suit as the bell rang for the next contest._)

"This next contest is a Quarter-Final Match in the World Heavyweight Championship tournament!" Justin announced.

**("Officer of the Day March" by United States Marine Band)**

(_The crowd started booing as shots of a football field showed up on the titantron as a red field goal with 'Logan Gage' was shown as well. Logan came out in the same attire he did earlier as he painted black lines on his face like a normal football player would._)

"Introducing first, from Albany, New York, weighing 287 lbs., the self-proclaimed best wrestler in New York and New Jersey, Logan Gage!" Justin announced.

"Say what you want about Logan, but he's got the moves to back up what he says." Russ stated.

"Ego aside, this kid has talent. He's competed with the best in Ring of Honor and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla showing brutes can stand up to those ranks." Jasmynn added.

"It doesn't mean he has what it takes to become world champion. Orange Cassidy would be a better fit than him." Greg retorted.

"Just a reminder that the winner here will face Orange Cassidy next week in the semi-finals and I wonder what Mr. Cassidy is thinking seeing these two about to square off." Russ wondered.

(_Logan boasts about his accomplishments and points to the ring before stomping up the steps and heading into the ring. He takes off his jacket and throws it to the floor as streamers started falling from the rafters having producers clean up the mess when they were done._)

**("Immortals" by Fallout Boy)**

(_The crowd transitioned to cheers as Cody Fireheart made his way to the stage with his hoodie and red robin mask on. Cody tore the main hood part off as he made a finger gun to the crowd._)

"His opponent, from Arkham City, weighing 195 lbs., Cody Fireheart!" Justin announced.

"This kid sure has a bright future for himself and he gets to continue it by making his mark in the tournament." Greg stated.

"Coming from Mexico and Japan, he has been worldwide entertaining millions. He's won the most junior titles in the indies." Russ added.

"These boys had an exchange earlier and you bet Logan will have a field day against this bird man if Cody isn't careful." Jasmynn lectured.

(_Cody smirks and starts sliding in as he flips to his feet throwing shade to Logan as the ref keeps both men separated. Cody hops on the lower left corner pointing a gun at the stage and firing as flames shoot up startling everyone, but they cheered regardless. Cody backflips off and starts discarding his hoodie winking to Logan as the football player glares gritting his teeth._)

"These two will sure put up a fight knowing what's on the line." Russ stated.

Cody and Logan start circling once the bell is called for as Logan starts charging Cody, but he rolls away and keeps at it as Logan follows after him. Cody goes under his legs hitting multiple chops to his chest. Cody ducks a clothesline and hits a roundhouse kick stunning Logan before running the ropes and hitting a Headscissors Takedown as the crowd get behind him. Logan grabs the ropes getting up as he didn't expect quickness, but he didn't let that deter him going to hit Cody with a shoulder tackle. Logan starts driving knees into Cody's back before hitting a Leg Drop as Cody coughs out in pain. Logan boasts to the crowd grabbing the bird man up and punching his stomach multiple times.

"Logan using brute strength to match Cody's agility and quickness. An excellent use of his power." Greg stated.

Logan throws Cody into the lower right corner and starts kicking Cody down bending his knee in the phoenix's face as the ref starts the count getting to four making Logan back off. Logan then gets Cody up as he whips Cody into the ropes, but Cody reverses hitting a Hurricrana catching Logan off guard. Cody then hits a Jumping Roundhouse Kick to stun Logan and getting the jock on one knee. Cody runs the ropes and hits a Dropkick as Logan goes down and Cody hits a Standing Shooting Star Press as he hooks both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Logan powers out.

Logan feels his mouth as Cody runs the opposite ropes and hits both knees into the back of sitting Logan. The varsity football quarterback cringes in pain as Cody pumps the fans up clapping his hands. Logan gets up and Cody attempts a Superkick, but Logan catches him and pushes him back hitting a Belly-to-Back Suplex in the lower right corner. Cody crawls and rolls around the ring grabbing his back in pure agony as Logan picks him up on his shoulders charging into the upper left corner with a Running Powerslam further hurting Cody. Logan places him in the Tree of Woe and gives a few kicks to the face of Cody.

"Cody getting a face full of boot as Logan is done playing games." Jasmynn stated.

Logan sets Cody up on top and gets on the second rope putting Cody's right arm over his head before executing a Scoop Slam from the top rope as Cody flips over on his stomach. Logan backs up and turns Cody over hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Cody managed to get out of it.

Logan pounded the mat as he gets to his feet and picks Cody up with him before whipping the bird man into the ropes. Cody came back ducking a Big Boot before flipping off the ropes and hits a Flying Backwards Forearm Smash taking Logan into the other ropes. Cody whips Logan off those ropes and hits a Monkey Flip as Logan starts standing up stunned and Cody wraps his legs around Logan's waist rolling him up with a wheelbarrow pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Logan kicked out.

"Cody using his athletic prowess to the best of his skills. This young man sure is talented." Russ stated.

Logan starts getting up as Cody tries for a Salida Del Sol, but as he jumps up, Logan catches him and starts hitting an Inverted Piledriver. Cody falls down into a spread eagle as Logan gets up roaring and beating his chest saying how great that move was. He runs the ropes and hits a Leg Drop and hooks Cody's right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Cody kicked out as Logan was stunned.

Logan gets up arguing with the ref telling him to count faster, but the ref waves him off as Logan gets Cody up, but Cody uses his upper body strength to catch his legs around Logan's head. Logan backs up as Cody uses his hands to turn both of them into a circle before executing a Headscissors Takedown. Cody does a kip up which the audience likes as he starts climbing the upper left corner while Logan starts getting his second wind and rising to his feet. Cody then hits a Diving Foot Stomp to the back of Logan as the jock went to his knees and Cody rolls through jumping on middle rope before executing a Second Rope Moonsault, but Logan catches him, but Cody swings himself around hitting an Impaler DDT! The crowd cheers as Logan was winded holding his head.

"What an incredible counter by Cody! This is getting good!" Greg stated.

Cody gets Logan up whipping him into the upper right corner before running himself as he hits a Flying Double Knee Strike in the corner. Logan stumbles out as Cody runs the ropes hoping for a Running Bulldog, but Logan pushes Cody into the other ropes before Logan hits a Discus Clothesline. Cody goes down as Logan hooks both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Cody kicks out at 2.7!

"Another close one as Cody is getting winded by the minute. He's small and Logan's big size holds that advantage over him." Russ stated.

Logan starts setting up for the end as he backs up into the upper right corner and he bends down hoping for a Spear. Cody started getting up as Logan tried remaining quiet as to not alert Cody so he could plan for a full impact. Cody turned around as Logan went in for a Spear, but Cody hops over Logan and when the jock turned around, he got a big Superkick to the chin as Logan was stunned. Cody then hooked his arms around Logan's head and he decided to hit Salida Del Sol slamming Logan down! He hooked both legs of Logan's.

"1…2..." The ref counted, but Logan kicked out at 2.9!

"Whoa! Such a close call!" Jasmynn exclaimed.

Cody held his head as he breathes heavily not sure what else to try as he got up and decided to fly high one more time. He went to the upper right corner settling into the top as Logan started getting up and shaking his head. Logan got to his feet as Cody started going for a Flying Crossbody, but Logan caught him and hoisted him on his shoulders hitting a Running Powerslam! Logan gets Cody up quickly as he whips the bird man into the ropes and hits a rib crushing Spear as Logan hooks Cody's left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Cody got his right foot on the bottom rope as the ref hit the mat for a three.

"Foot on the rope! Foot on the rope!" Russ called.

The ref didn't call for the bell seeing Cody's foot on the rope as Logan raises his hands in the air and thinks he won the match. The ref had to tell Logan that Cody's foot made the rope in time as Logan started freaking out kicking the pads of a nearby corner. Cody held his ribs as Logan gets the rising hero on his feet and picked him up hitting a Backbreaker adding further pain to Cody's body. Logan then gets Cody up and whips him into the ropes before trying for a third Spear, but Cody caught the jock in a Snap DDT! The crowd starts cheering for Cody as both men are now down. The ref started the ten count as both men were down and out for the moment, but Cody started crawling for the ropes. Logan did the same as he got his hands and knees as the ref reached a count of six. When it reached eight, Cody got to his feet and Logan made it before ten as the crowd was on the edge of their seat.

"Both men taken to their limits and beyond. This is one for the ages." Russ stated.

Logan starts charging for Cody, but Cody swings onto his shoulders and performs a Crucifix Pin as he rolls the jock up.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Logan kicked out at 2.6.

Cody and Logan start getting up as the football player pushes the bird man into the ropes before he hits a Chokeslam on Cody. Logan then decides it's time for the finish as he backs up into the lower right corner as he begs for Cody to get up and Cody does trying to keep his wits about him as he gets to his feet. Logan runs hoping for a Spear and while he does hit one, Cody locks Logan in a submission hold called Burning Ashes (Hell's Gates) as Cody kicks in tightly trying to make Logan submit. The jock didn't expect this as he waves his hands around trying to go for the ropes, but he was too far as Cody grabbed his left arm locking it in modifying his hold. Logan was slowing down and losing his vision blinking a bit.

"Logan looks to be going out like a light." Jasmynn stated.

Logan made a last ditch effort to save himself using his last bit of strength before pinning Cody's shoulders as the ref saw this.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted, but Logan fell limp as he collapsed on his side on the canvas passing out from the hold.

"The referee counted the three…is that? Did Logan win?" Russ asked.

"He passed out before the three. He tittered then went off to the side." Greg replied.

Cody released the hold confused as he asked the ref if he won or Logan did as the ref ordered a replay of the footage to get the final result. The replay was being requested as the rollback was shown on the titantron.

(_The final moments of the match were shown as the ref made the two count, but as he made the three, Logan was already falling over passed out from the hold which means the three count wasn't even valid._)

The referee ordered for the bell to ring as he raised the right hand of Cody and the bird man gave a big cheer as he won the match.

"Here is your winner by knockout, Cody Fireheart!" Justin announced.

**("Immortals" by Fallout Boy)**

"What a match and display of moves by these two with a bitter ending, but this young man survived it all." Russ stated.

(_Cody was sore all over as he went to the lower left corner raising both fists in the air as the crowd cheered that their favorite won this contest. The referee checked on Logan trying to wake him up from his sleep spell._)

"Logan will think he is the winner when he wakes up, but I don't want to be in the room when that conversation takes place." Greg stated.

"Still to come in our main event, we have the return of the Bloodline and they will have to contend with the inhabitants of Pound City with a growing nightmare inside. What will come of these three boys? Find out later tonight." Russ announced.

(_The camera pans to a spilt screen of the Bloodline getting their attires on and Nightmare in Pound City putting on black hoodies._)

"Coming up next, the return of the new decade is here as the Bloodline fights their way through the inner evils of the nightmare luring in Pound City. Six-man tag main event is next!" Russ exclaimed.

_**Commercial Break**_

**("Judas" by Fozzy)**

(_The show comes back on the air as Nightmare in Pound City comes out on the stage as the lights go out and a blue eerie light hangs over the arena. Tyler and CJ wore matching black hoodies as Zach came out in the same attire he was shown in earlier in the night. He crawled out onto the ramp as he stared menacingly into the audience and screamed as he popped up scaring a few children._)

"The following contest is your Firestorm main event of the evening and is a six-man tag team match set for one-fall! Making their way to the ring, weighing in at a total combined weight of 726 lbs., "Nightmare" Zach Craft, Tyler Click, CJ Meade, Nightmareeeeeeee in Pounndddddd Cittttyyyyyyy!" Justin announced.

(_CJ and Tyler tear away the top hoods as they raised their fists with the crowd booing them as they started down the ramp with Zach slowly crawling down with them._)

"These three boys are the main officials running Pound City and Zach is at the head of the pack. He warned the Bloodline that they would be dealing with a true nightmare." Russ reminded.

"These creeps are scary as fuck! Excuse my French, but they have a scary look going on. No wonder Zach calls himself a nightmare." Greg cursed.

"They really know how to set the mood. I can't see anything in this dark." Jasmynn added.

(_Tyler and CJ went ahead of Zach as they berated the crowd getting boos and heckling in response as they stomped up the steel steps before going through the ropes on the north (Tyler) and west (CJ) sides. Zach starts creeping ringside as he crawls on the steel steps before coming to his two feet climbing on the upper left corner posing as Tyler and CJ bow a knee while the lights come on. The boos become louder as Zach jumps into the ring laughing his head off while his partners tell the audience to "SHUT IT! THIS IS OUR MOMENT!"_)

"They are live tonight, but we all now get to see what the fans really came for. It's time for the return of the Bloodline!" Greg announced.

**("Hero" by Skillet)**

(_The crowd went into a frenzy as Preston Starr came out to a big pop wearing a red flashy jacket and matching tights with a Green Lantern ring design on each leg. He goes to each side of the ramp as he gets to celebrate his return with the fans._)

"Introducing their opponents, first, from Austin, Texas, weighing 197 lbs., Preston Starr!" Justin announced.

"One third of the boys representing one of the largest wrestling factions of the Ruthless Agression era. It really harkens back to the days of the Attitude Era with factions like Nation of Domination and The Ministry of Darkness." Russ explained.

**("I Can't Get No Satisfaction" by Rolling Stones)**

(_Another huge pop came for William Ashworth as he came out raising a fist to the crowd wearing a normal black shirt saying "Time is Monkeys" written on the front and "What Do You Mean Money?" on the back, black trunks and boots as he shook hands with Preston._)

"His partners first, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing 275 lbs., William Ashworth!" Justin announced.

"The second man of this team and one of the longest reigning WWE United States Champions holding for a record of 302 days right up there with MVP and Dean Ambrose along with other greats." Greg announced.

"He's also got a killer hook that he will be sure to dish out tonight. However, we got one more person joining this little party." Jasmynn added.

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence)**

(_The lights go out as luminescent numbers appear on the titantron counting from 5 to 1 before the main beat kicks off and white smoke starts covering the entrance way. Emerging from the smoke is Jonathan Steele wearing a white hoodie with a gold trim and 'JS' in bold black on the back. The crowd go into a cheering frenzy as Jonathan stands with his brothers in arms nodding to them both._)

"Their partner, from Columbus, Ohio, weighing 237 lbs., he is the "Instant Classic" Jonathan Steele!" Justin announced.

(_The Bloodline was officially reformed as they made a Shield fist solidarity pose and they broke it heading down to the ring. Jonathan tore away his top hood and stopped outstretching his arms before golden pyro fall from the top of the titantrons meant to look like a speed gauge._)

"The band is back together and this crowd can't get enough of it. Back in 2011, the Bloodline disbanded after Jonathan left the WWE and with a new decade, comes new challenges with old allies. The Bloodline is back!" Greg announced.

"What an exciting moment for pro wrestling. These guys killed it back in the mid-2000's working together and even crossing paths as rivals. They have put great moments into these fans' memories." Jasmynn added.

(_Jonathan discarded his hoodie revealing a dark green sleeveless shirt with angel wings on the front in a gold ring with "Just Like This" written on the back in gold cursive letters. He also had on dark black tights with three silver triangles going downwards on each leg._ _Jonathan nodded to both his partners as they ran for the ring sliding in attacking Nightmare in Pound City causing the bell to ring._)

Jonathan went up against Zach, Preston got onto Tyler in the lower right corner, and CJ brawled with William towards the other end of the ring. Both big men took it outside as they rolled around the floor throwing hands. Preston throws Tyler outside as he does a swirling motion with his right hand as he runs the ropes hitting a Tope Con Hilo to take down Tyler going up the ramp posing for the audience. Jonathan beat down Zach as he kicked the nightmare in the gut and start putting his left arm over his head. He then hit a Vertical Suplex on Zach as the crowd started cheering on the Instant Classic more. Jonathan got Zach up and whipped him into the ropes as he hit a shoulder tackle taking Zach down as he ran the ropes himself running over Zach, but Zach hits a Kip Up hitting a Roundhouse Kick to stun Jonathan.

"Zach with a devastating roundhouse kick to the Instant Classic." Russ stated.

Zach then hit Jonathan with a Superkick taking down Jonathan as he held his chin in pain and Zach sent knees into the back of Jonathan further damaging the veteran. Zach drew boos from the crowd as he starts wandering around the ring before running the ropes and hitting a Basement Dropkick to Jonathan sending him out of the ring as Tyler shoves Preston into the barricade before taking off his black hoodie showing he wore black trunks with a blue streak on the back and "Pound City" written in yellow print. CJ threw William into the timekeeper area as the big guy flipped over into the crowd area as CJ tore away his hoodie revealing him to wear a black leotard with a blue streak on the back and "Pound City" in yellow print. CJ came over to William as he hits a STO on the concrete floor as the crowd boo him to his face.

"Nightmare in Pound City giving a good welcome package for the Bloodline and CJ getting into the face of the fans shouting them down." Russ explained.

Zach came out of the ring as the nightmare got to Jonathan while the ref started the count as Tyler got on the apron as Zach sent Jonathan into the ring post as Jonathan went down on the floor. The ref counted to 4 as he scolded Zach to get in the ring before the nightmare glared at him before grabbing Jonathan shoving him into the ring as he slowly slid in. Jonathan rolled away grabbing at his face before Zach started grabbing Jonathan's head with his fists and Jonathan screams in agony. Preston got on the apron after recovering, but CJ pulled him down and sent him straight into the barricade again isolating Jonathan for now. The crowd booed Nightmare in Pound City turning this match into a handicap match as Zach sent elbows into the shoulders of Jonathan.

"Zach and his goons playing it smart as Preston and William are out of commission for now." Jasmynn stated.

Zach tagged Tyler in as Tyler kicked the back of Jonathan getting the Instant Classic up before whipping him into the ropes and hitting a Hip Toss to Jonathan. Tyler pushes Jonathan down and hooked both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jonathan kicked out.

Tyler kicked Jonathan back down boasting to the crowd and pointing to Jonathan as the crowd cheered for the Instant Classic causing Zach to give everyone a death glare. Tyler grabs Jonathan up, but Jonathan started fighting back with fists to the gut and hits an uppercut before he runs the ropes, ducking a clothesline before Jonathan tried for a Roundhouse Kick, but Tyler caught it and Jonathan reverses with a Dragon Whip Kick taking Tyler down. Jonathan gets up cheering as the crowd hyped him up before Jonathan kept kicking at Tyler's face. He gets Click up before shoving him into the upper right corner before backing up. Jonathan wipes his feet on the canvas before he rams Tyler into the corner before executing a backflip and doing it again. He grabs Click and lifts him up before hitting a Michinoku Driver.

"Jonathan getting his fight back in him despite the odds. It was always like this back in the day." Greg stated.

William and Preston started rising up as Jonathan runs the ropes hitting a Standing Leg Drop before hooking Tyler's left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Tyler kicked out.

Jonathan put his hands on hips as he starts getting to his feet and gets Tyler up tagging in William as Jonathan whips the skinny guy into the ropes and William moves forward to hit a Big Boot to Tyler's face taking him down. Tyler grabbed his face as William grabs the hands of Tyler and lifted him straight up into a military press before transitioning into a Powerslam. Tyler grabbed his back and screamed in pain as William locks in a good Headlock. Tyler tries his best to get out of it, but William keeps a good hold on him and hits a few elbows to the right shoulder of Tyler. Tyler gets on his hands and knees crawling away as William picks him up hitting a German Suplex and Tyler stumbles into the upper right corner as William runs hitting a Corner Splash and grabs Tyler to hit a Fisherman Suplex as the crowd gets into the fast series of moves.

"William showing off that muscle and putting it to good use. Tyler looks like a fish flopping around the boat after being caught." Greg teased.

William then brought Tyler up lifting him up again in a military press before turning it into a Bodyslam. Tyler nearly flipped out as he grabbed his back in pain before William kicked him on his stomach. William then proceeded to put Tyler's arms over his knees and locked in his chin pulling back in a menacing camel clutch. Tyler was flailing his arms trying to find some escape until CJ came in kicking the head William forward breaking the hold. The ref got CJ out of the ring, but Tyler hit a low blow when the ref wasn't looking getting William to one knee. Tyler ran the ropes and hit a Bicycle Kick to the head as William goes on his back. The crowd boos Tyler as Click tags in CJ and the big men get to go to war. CJ runs the ropes quickly and hits a Big Splash. He then hooks William's legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but William kicks out.

"CJ now taking control after Tyler was thrown around and had to resort to cheap tactics." Russ stated.

CJ gets William up throwing the man into the corner of his team running to hit a huge Corner Forearm as William sits down. CJ starts with his kicks to the downed William as he tags in Zach, who does the same kicks, and then Tyler gets back in hitting hard stomps to William as well. CJ gets tagged back in and pulls up William before hitting a Snap Mare making William to sit up and then hitting hard elbows to the head. William falls on his side grabbing his head before CJ waits for him to rise. William uses the ropes as CJ runs for him, but William unleashes a kick to the gut and CJ backs up. William then hits a clothesline and then another and then another gaining back some momentum before he lifts CJ on his shoulders hitting a Samoan Drop. William leans back on CJ for the pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Zach hit a Knee Drop to William's face to break the count.

"William trying to gain back some form of control, but it might've just been extinguished." Jasmynn added.

William grabbed at his face and CJ got himself up with Zach tagging himself in as he tackled the big guy continuously attacking his head. Zach kicked him down before boasting to the crowd as he soaked in the boos and then he gets William up, but the big man shoved him away hitting Zach with a Big Boot straight the nose. Zach felt his face before Preston was tagged in and the shorter Bloodline member went to the top as William grabbed Zach by the hair lifting him in a Sidewalk Slam position. Preston wired the audience up before hitting an Elbow Drop while William dropped Zach as the double move was successful. Preston then hook the right leg of Zach.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Tyler hit a Curb Stomp on Preston.

"Curb Stomp! Preston is gonna feel that in his teeth." Greg stated.

Preston rolled away holding his mouth as Zach gets straight to his knees looking at Preston with a glare. He gets up getting Preston up as he whipped the high-flyer into the other set of ropes before hitting a Back Body Drop on Starr. Preston grabbed his back as Zach quickly grabbed him so no one could tag in before doing another whip, but Preston reversed and hit a Dropkick on Zach. Preston then ran the ropes again hopping over Zach and ran the other side as Jonathan tagged in. Preston hit a Standing Shooting Star Press and Jonathan hit a Springboard Swanton Bomb as the crowd cheered. Jonathan hooked the right leg of Zach.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Zach kicked out at 2.5!

Jonathan held his head and got up grabbing Zach, but Zach caught Jonathan in the eyes causing the ref to scold Zach for that dirty move. Zach pushes him aside as Jonathan turns into a Paydirt from Zach. He then hooks Jonathan's legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Zach brought Jonathan up laughing.

"Zach is just toying with his prey at this point." Jasmynn stated disgustedly.

Zach gets Jonathan up whipping him into the west side ropes before trying for another Back Body Drop and connecting. Zach then starts tearing the shirt off Jonathan throwing it outside elbowing down on the back of Jonathan. Zach gets Jonathan up before trying for a Swinging Neckbreaker, but Jonathan swiftly hit a knee to the stomach as Zach backed up. Jonathan then hit a Facebuster as he goes down on the ring canvas as well. William reaches out for a tag as Jonathan turned over while Zach started crawling for his corner. The crowd starts chanting "LET'S GO JONATHAN! LET'S GO JONATHAN! LET'S GO JONATHAN!" pressuring the Instant Classic over to his corner. Jonathan finally made the hot tag to Preston and Zach made a tag to Tyler as the shooting star jumped on the top rope hitting a Moonsault to Tyler. Preston then turns around hitting a Standing Moonsault to get the crowd on their feet as he hooked both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but CJ broke up the count as Preston rolled off.

"The hot tag has been made, but it seems to have slowed down." Greg stated.

William gets in and hits a KO Punch to CJ knocking out the big wrestler as William rolls him out of the ring. Preston gets Tyler up whipping him into the ropes as Tyler bounced off the ropes and he hits a Superkick hard to the chin. Tyler holds his aching jaw as Preston starts pumping up the crowd before going up top to the lower left corner. Zach comes over to push him off, but Jonathan ran to help as he performed his own 619 on Zach tumbling himself and Zach down to the floor as Preston begins to try for a 450 Splash, but Tyler gets the knees up and Preston went fully on his back holding his stomach. Tyler then crawled over putting his legs over the left arm of Preston as he locked in the Pound Citation (Crippler Crossface) as Preston started screaming in pain.

"The Pound Citation! Will Preston be able to get out?!" Russ exclaimed.

Tyler wrenched back as Preston tried making a fist to not give in while William gets in and grabbing Tyler up on his left shoulder. He then hits a Powerslam and gets out on the apron before he tags himself in before lifting up Tyler grabbing him by the throat. Tyler is dumbfounded as to where he is before William hit a Chokeslam. William flops down hooking both legs.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the bell rang.

**("I Can't Get No Satisfaction" by Rolling Stones)**

(_William gets up and helps Preston to his feet as Jonathan slides on in while the ref raises both hands of the already standing Bloodline members. Preston looks a bit crossed, but he soaks in the cheers he gets and hugs Jonathan._)

"A great reception and a much-needed victory to get back in the game as these three boys will most likely climb their way back to the top." Jasmynn explained.

"That was a great match and while it was touch and go at the beginning, these boys proved their teamwork could overcome anything." Greg added.

(_The boys got on corners as they celebrated with the crowd, but Preston jumped down and ran over attacking Jonathan pulling him down. William gets off, but Preston super kicks him in the face knocking William through the middle rope. The crowd was in utter shock as Preston started looking at them furiously._)

"What in the world?!" Russ exclaimed.

"Preston…Preston just attacked his own partners." Greg gasped.

(_Preston then grabbed Jonathan up as the crowd started booing before placing Jonathan in an inverted position with his stomach facing up._ _Preston looks down at his best friend before he hits a Cross Rhodes cementing a full heel turn._)

"Preston has just turned his back on his brothers. Unbelievable." Russ stated.

(_Preston gets up as he holds his head, but he doesn't crack a smirk or anything. The crowd starts booing Preston as he starts sitting down near Jonathan. He crosses his legs and looks out into the frustrated and betrayed crowd._ _That's the last shot before the whole screen goes black and the USPW logo comes on before the program shuts off._)

_**Results:**_

_**Orange Cassidy def. Andrew Marsh (Quarter-Final Match in the USPW World Heavyweight Championship tournament)**_

_**Ivan Salkov def. David Starr and Caleb Collins via submission to determine the inaugural USPW United States Champion**_

_**Mason Yates def. Quinton Grimes w/ Martin Rolli, DJ Hyde, and "Truck Driver" Corey Allison to determine the inaugural USPW Hardcore Champion**_

_**(Quinton Grimes w/ Martin Rolli def. Mason Yates© to win the USPW Hardcore Championship**_

_**Mason Yates def. Quinton Grimes© w/ Martin Rolli to win the USPW Hardcore Championship **_

"_**Truck Driver" Corey Allison def. Mason Yates© to win the USPW Hardcore Championship**_

_**Jordan Oliver def. "Truck Driver" Corey Allison© to win the USPW Hardcore Championship)**_

_**Cody Fireheart def. Logan Gage via knockout (Quarter-Final Match in the USPW World Heavyweight Championship tournament)**_

_**The Bloodline(Jonathan Steele, Preston Starr, and William Ashworth) def. Nightmare in Pound City("Nightmare" Zach Craft, Tyler Click, and CJ Meade)**_


	6. USPW: CageZone Ep1 Pt1

**United Supreme Pro Wrestling: Friday Night CageZone Episode 1 Part 1**

**Venue: **_State Farm Arena_

**Date: **_February 21__st__, 2020_

**State/City: **_Atlanta, Georgia _

_Unforgiving steel…_

(_Shots of a steel cage is shown like a monster or serial killer would be highlighted in a horror movie._)

_Inside these walls, bodies are put to their test and limits will be broken…_

(_Screams could be heard and the cage rattling is also sounded throughout the shots of the cage appearing._)

_It breaks many and leaves no mercy…tonight, many will step inside, locked in to only try to escape and some may feel a broken bone or two._

(_A final frame of the steel cage is shown before the opening sound of "Another Way Out" by Hollywood Undead starts up. Shots go to the ring where Joey Janela goes through a stack of tables, Brodie Lee rattles a steel pipe on the steel wall, Connor Gates falls hitting a Diving Leg Drop to an unknown opponent from the top of the cage, Kennedy Lee hits the Amazon Spike on Marzia Servelli and Moose hits a Spear to Bull James through the cage wall._)

_**Voices won't go away, they stay for days and days**_

_**They say some awful things, things to make you fade away**_

_**I don't think no one's home, And we're just here alone**_

_**I better find you first, before you find the phone**_

(_Mason bites on the lock holding the cage door closed, Zach and Pound City hit an unknown opponent with a Triple Powerbomb, Cody hits a Moonsault smiling at the camera, Preston rises to the top of the cage posing, and Astrid hits a Gutwrench Suplex on Gail Kim._)

_**You better run, better run, better run, yeah I'm coming after you**_

_**When you're sleeping in the night, yeah, there's nothing you can do **_

_**There's no place you can hide side I'm coming after you**_

_**I wish there was another way out for you**_

(_Kenny Omega hitting the V-Trigger on Juice Robinson and finger banging to the crowd, Cody Fireheart soars through the air hitting a Diving Headbutt to Logan Gage, but Logan hitting a Spear on the bird man, King Randy whacking a random wrestler with his scepter and Rob Van Dam executing the Van Daminator to an unknown Sabu._ _The logo for CageZone appears as it is bold white letters with a chain link fence covering it as the scene transitions to the main stage._)

"From live inside the State Farm Arena and hosted on many streaming service like Hulu and Amazon Prime, we are excited to be announcing the first annual Friday Night CageZone." Russ announced as he was shown wearing a red tuxedo and Greg Justice near him with a black dress shirt and blue jeans.

(_The main stage had two big titantrons and a big cage prop behind them surrounding a screen of digital fire and the logo on the very top. The ramp slanted downward and the ring was standard like on Firestorm with the only differences being red sets of ropes and the big steel cage hanging above everyone as it slowly began lowering to the ring._)

"One night a month is where different stars and wildcats step foot inside this structure putting their lives on the line. This is where you can be broken, but still get a message across." Greg added.

"I'm Russ Markley along with my retired colleague Greg Justice and every match tonight is gonna be contested inside a steel cage. Everything is legal as well with no count outs or disqualifications, just pure carnage." Russ added.

"We have the last two quarter finals of the World Heavyweight Championship tournament headlining our show, but we also have title matches galore as the Wildcat and Global Tag Team Champions will be decided tonight." Greg added.

"What a way to kickoff our company's launch then with some good old fashioned wrestling inside a very unstable structure. Steel cages were my favorite growing up with this business." Russ stated.

"My favorites will always be Hulk Hogan vs. King Kong Bundy and the Hart brothers at SummerSlam 1994. Those were the days." Greg added.

**("Overtime" by Cash Cash)**

(_Cheering people could be heard as different people in costumes started parading around as the crowd knew who this was gonna be. Signs went up saying 'Party Section' as the party goers stayed on the stage before the main theme kicked on._)

**("Party Hard" by Andrew W.K.)**

(_The party goers screamed real loud as their leader started coming out as he was African-American with a little afro, orange headband, white fur robe, black trunks with party cones all over it, and neon green boots. He even had shades and headphones beating out sick beats and on the back of his trunks, 'Mr. Party Central' was written in neon purple. The ring announcer was a spiky blonde gentlemen wearing a full black suit, blue tie and glasses named Richard Staton._)

"The following contest is set for one-fall setting inside a steel cage, introducing first, from Miami, Florida, weighing 215 lbs., "Mr. Party Central" Max Sampson!" Richard announced.

"The life of the party is here and I guess he wants to bring a fun exposure towards this rather grim match type." Greg stated.

"Former superstar at Impact Wrestling and he sure knows how to incorporate a showman attitude with an aggressive high-flying superman. Max had classics with Austin Aries, Chris Sabin, Manik, AJ Styles, Kurt Angle and EC3." Russ added.

(_Max twirled around taking selfies with fans and his party crew handing out beads to the audience as they danced down the ramp. As they got ringside, he started discarding his white robe as two members of his crew got on their hands and knees allowing Max to use their backs as steps. Max gladly stepped on their backs ignoring the steel steps near him as he stepped inside the cage and through the ropes. Max started dancing as he pointed to his party section in the crowd before his music would die down._)

**("The Search" by NF)**

(_A large black man started coming out with his black hair tied back with beads at the end wearing a black leotard, red knee pads, and black boots as he had an emotionless expression beating his chest and cracking his knuckles._)

"Introducing his opponent, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 328 lbs., Marcus Sloan!" Richard announced.

"Look at the size of him! That emotionless face tells a lot and speaks volumes." Russ stated.

"This is Marcus Sloan and he has had a bad rap being out in jail for drug possession and gang activity, but he was given a second chance when he got into the gym and started practicing wrestling. He has been in the WWE, TNA, NJPW, and PWG showing off his great strength." Greg explained.

(_Marcus looked around the audience and then focused on the cage as he walked to the steel steps as the ref held open the cage door for him. Marcus stepped up the stairs and headed inside through the ropes before grabbing the cage door to slam it shut with a THUD! The ref took that as the cue to lock the door up tightly as the former basketball player stared daggers into Max._)

"Marcus is described as a man with dreams, but it seems he wants to deal out nightmares." Russ stated.

The ref kept both men separated before calling for the bell as Marcus and Max slowly circle each other in the ring. Marcus started smirking as he kept Max at bay while his party crew watched on intensely seeing if their leader can stand up to this monster. Max tried getting his 'Party Section' crowd lit up clapping him on as they chanted "HEY! MAX, WE WANT TO PARTY HEY! MAX, WE WANT TO PARTY! HEY! MAX, WE WANT TO PARTY!" as Max tried getting the audience into it with mostly the chant going and very few cheers. Marcus even started clapping his hands as Max smiles at him going to his crew to get some party beads as the crowd cheered. Marcus smiled as he took the beads lifting them up and Max propped him up.

"Looks like Max wants to be friends with Marcus and I think the big guy actually agrees with this. He took the beads." Greg stated.

As Max turned around, he got decked in the head as he went down by Marcus and the former basketball player broke the beads spreading the little balls everywhere. Marcus gets Max up and lifts him up in a military press before chucking him straight into the south part of the cage as Max went down hard on his back holding his face. Marcus puts a foot on the stomach before stomping three times on Max's abdomen as the party animal was holding his gut. Marcus gets Max up and whips him into the ropes before hitting a hard shoulder tackle as Max was pushed back to the other side. The crowd booed Marcus as he raised his arm shouting out insults to everyone.

"What a vigorous display of might! Marcus really setting his territory here tonight." Greg stated.

Max started using the ropes to get to his feet as Marcus whipped him into the other set of ropes, but Max ducked a Big Boot and hit a Pelé Kick to Marcus knocking back the big man. Max gets into a series of Pelé Kicks and then hits a Dropkick knocking Marcus into the lower right corner. Max then backed up holding up one hand while using the other to go "CHOO! CHOO!" as the crowd joined in unison as Max hits a Corner Dropkick to Marcus which actually got the big man down. Max takes a moment to hype the audience up and then runs to hit a boot to Marcus in the corner.

"Taking a page out of Zack Ryder's playbook with the Broski Boot. Max getting his chance for domination." Russ stated.

"WHO'S READY FOR MORE?!" Max yelled as the crowd cheered him on giving him their support as Max does doing a stanky leg dance move before hopping around as Marcus gets into the middle of the ring on his back. Max does the worm dance move before doing a handstand and dropping down on Marcus's stomach with back as Marcus grabs his stomach. Max does the kip up and gets even more cheers from the crowd. His party section throw up their signs as Max pumps them up before running the ropes and doing a cartwheel to hit a Standing Moonsault! He hooks Marcus's left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Marcus kicked out.

"And 2! Max able to get the giant off his feet." Greg stated.

"But the question is: can he take this serious enough to find a way to victory?" Russ asked.

Max starts getting up and even getting Marcus up as the giant pushes him away, but he comes running and getting a Clothesline for his troubles. Max goes flat on his back sitting up to hold his chest as Marcus kicks the party animal back down. Marcus hits a few elbow drops on Max's chest further setting the party animal up for a bigger move. Marcus then drops a quick knee as Max sits up again holding his face. Marcus then runs the ropes and hits a Diving Headbutt to Max as the party king was getting mauled. Marcus then gets up to the boos of the audience as he requests the door be opened as the ref started unlocking the cage door.

"Looks like Marcus feels this was punishment enough and is looking for the finish." Russ observed.

Marcus went over to the ropes and went through the ropes, but some of Max's crew ran over quickly as a sailor and pumpkin got out some silly string blasting Marcus with it. A man dressed as a black ninja started scaling the cage quietly and as he made it over dropping down trying to help Max up to which the audience cheers for Max's win. Marcus gets angry wiping off the silly string, but the two crew members get into the cage spraying with all that they can muster. Marcus hits a Big Boot to the sailor and clonks the pumpkin with a Forearm Smash. He sees the ninja climbing with Max up the east side of the cage as he goes over to pull both men down.

"Marcus getting blasted with silly string just made him angrier and you never do that to a giant." Greg stated.

Marcus throws Max into the upper right corner and whips the ninja into him. He hits both men with a Running Corner Splash and grabs both of them lifting them on his back as he prepared for a big move. Marcus circled the cage as he then propped both boys into a Powerslam position before executing the Foul Line (Yokosuka Cutter) on both men! Marcus then gets Max up and lifts him into a Bearhug wrenching on Max's back before hoisting Max on his back again and hitting Starting Line (Cutter) as Max goes on his face! Marcus pushes Max over and covers him.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the bell rang loudly.

**("The Search" by NF)**

"Here is your winner of the contest, Marcus Sloan!" Richard announced.

(_Marcus gets up as the ref tries raising his hand, but he takes his arm back raising both his hands getting boos from the crowd. Marcus couldn't care less as he starts walking for the cage door to get out of the ring while the ref checks on Max._)

"Max's crew interfered, but it didn't matter to Marcus. Just more bodies to stack on." Greg stated.

"Playing and poking the bear is not something you want to do. Just like this past Monday on Firestorm as Grim and his brand of GTS will have to contend with the seven foot monster that is Ryan Lewis." Russ reminded.

(_**A replay shot is shown as Vlad got in the ring tackling Ryan down and then hitting a Russian Nightmare (F5), but Ryan was barely affected. Vlad hit a second one, but Ryan wasn't fazed a bit and then unleashed a God Hand onto Vlad in order to finish off the replay.**_)

"This Monday coming up, Ryan gets to face the entirety of the GTS Roster in order to prove his dominance. We also wonder what it is like under GTS Rules and we also have the limitation factor. A lot in store for our next Firestorm." Russ explained.

"Still to come tonight, our last two quarter-final matches in the World Heavyweight Championship tournament to determine our first champion. Especially since we have the wrestling debut of Jason David Frank. That's gonna be awesome." Greg announced.

(_Out on the town, Jordan Oliver was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans as he had the Hardcore Championship around his waist. He ordered another drink as he was celebrating getting wasted at the bar. Corey Allison walked in behind him wearing the same attire from Firestorm. He lit a cigarette and blew smoke on Jordan's neck to get his attention._)

"Hey! What the hell?" Jordan cursed as he turned to get his throat grabbed by Corey and lifted off his seat onto a table.

"Think you could run forever, didn't ya?" Corey asked as Jordan fell off trying to escape, but Corey grabbed his shirt.

(_Corey launches Jordan over into the bartender area as he went around hammering down on Jordan's back. He kicks Jordan down and takes Jordan's hair tie keeping all that hair up in a bun. Corey goes out grabs a couple folding chairs setting them up in the middle while getting a piece of wooden plate setting it on the chairs. Jordan gets on top of the bar counter and jumps off hitting Corey down to the ground with a Springboard Clothesline. However, Mason Yates storms in with the same attire from Firestorm, but with a white tank top grounding Jordan and hitting him in the ribs._)

"My title! My title!" Mason hissed as he gets Jordan up staggering.

(_Mason steps back and unleashes a Clinic Lockdown (Brogue Kick) to Jordan as the champion went through the wooden plate set up earlier. Mason gets on the floor hooking both legs of Oliver. A ref appeared at the entrance counting real quick_.)

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Mason was now a three-time Hardcore Champion.

(_Mason celebrates and laughs scaring off patrons as he grabs the belt and starts running for his life while out on the streets. Jordan groans after losing his title and Corey slaps the floor not getting the win._)

(_The camera switches to a graveyard and a patch of dirt is shown as a shovel digs deep into the pile and goes offscreen. The camera pans up to see Preston Starr in a brown leather jacket with a 'Joker Insanity' shirt on with the Heath Ledger incarnation holding up a Joker playing card, blue jeans and black sneakers. He throws the shovel aside before grabbing a few shirts throwing them into what seems to be a big gravesite. Preston tosses a few action figures of Jonathan and William inside as well before noticing the camera._)

"Maybe now I'll get what I want. What you both took away from me." Preston stated as the camera goes static.

_**Commercial Break**_

(_The camera cut back to the arena as it seemed the next match was going to get underway, but a familiar tune of the Emergency Alert System started ringing out making everyone pay attention. The titantrons showed the message displaying the normal screen as the normal voice came on._)

"_The following message is shown at the request of the National Weather Service and the Atlanta Police Department. Reports of a black tornado have been circling in the Atlanta area and it is now confirmed that funnel clouds are hovering around the city of Atlanta. This is not a test, I repeat, this is not a test. Gather all belongings and find shelter in the nearest building. Lock all doors and windows, make sure you have enough food and water….*static* *static*_" The transmission reads before the feed cuts out.

**("Rock Like You A Hurricane" by Scorpions)**

(_The music starts up as a woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail arrives wearing a black strapless leotard with a purple trim, black tight, boots, fingerless gloves, and elbow pads. She also wore a purple and black mask with a translucent purple cape around her shoulders. She smiled as the sound of thunder crackled all over the arena._)

"The following contest is set for one-fall to be held inside a steel cage and it is to determine the inaugural USPW Wildcat Champion. Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, she is the Black Tornado!" Richard announced.

"One of the newcomers from her time in Chikara. She sure knows how to make an entrance." Russ stated.

"Dude, I almost high-tailed it to the hotel room during that warning." Greg added with a sigh of relief.

(_Black Tornado smirked as she ran down the ramp high-fiving fans before doing a barrel rope to pop on the apron releasing steam from the turnbuckles. She discarded her cape and came through the middle rope before running to hop on the lower right corner pointing to the crowd. They cheered at the over-the-top display and Tornado loved every bit of support. Ringside, there is a black leather strap-covered title with three silver plates with two being of two women on a purple background while the main one had purple lines running through it with a bald eagle in the middle and the words 'Wildcat' on top and 'Champion' on the bottom._)

**("Roar" by Katy Perry)**

(_A mixed reaction came from the crowd as a curly blonde woman was up on a platform wearing a white sports bra with leave designs on it and green trunks. She was also barefoot and was passed a vine rope before she sailed through the air to the entrance stage landing safely before growling._)

"Her opponents, first, from the Amazon Jungle, she is the Amazon Queen, Kennedy Lee!" Richard announced.

"Kennedy is a woman of nature and doesn't want anyone saying bad things about her element. I wonder if she can speak elephant or tiger." Russ wondered.

"Who let her in the building? I hope she just isn't after a hungry snack." Greg stated.

(_Kennedy got ringside as she stopped to stare at the cage before she jumped on the cell wall climbing up and popping over the top to jump down to roar. She settled back in the upper right corner as Black Tornado backed up weary about her opponent._)

**("California Gurls" by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg)**

(_The crowd starts getting into the music as a red-haired woman came out with her hair in a ponytail, wearing a red top with orange flame emblems on it, red trunks, red boots, a Los Angeles Angels baseball cap, and a yellow Hawaiian open jacket. She did some dancing moves down the ramp tossing her cap into the crowd._)

"From Santa Monica, California, she is the Beachside Brawler of Hollywood Hills, Haleigh Grant!" Richard announced.

"This woman has had a unique coming into the world of professional wrestling. She's a regular amateur wrestler from high school and a former professional boxer in bars and clubs." Russ explained.

"Her fun personality does tend to inflate her ego, but she has starred in the all women's promotion WOWW. She won their Hardcore Championship as well as being a World of Stardom Champion and AJW Junior Champion in Japan." Greg added.

(_Haleigh started coming ringside taking off her jacket and coming up the steel steps going through the bottom rope. She threw a fist in the air skipping to the ropes pumping up the crowd before she turned around squatting and being prepared for this fight._)

(**"Left Behind" by Decay)**

(_Rosemary starts making her way out as flashes of red lights filled the arena and the demon woman comes out with a black hoodie on. She wore black face paint on the right side of her face with a white circle around her eye. She wore a maroon sports latex bra and matching trunks with black boots as she stuck her tongue out to the crowd._)

"Form the Valley of Shadows, Rosemary!" Richard announced.

"If you want to talk about horror movies and characters, you should add Rosemary to the bunch despite not being in a starting lineup. This woman chews you up and then plays with the remaining pieces." Greg explained.

"She is a former Impact Knockout's Champion and a favorite signing that Hank managed to score. A steel cage environment seems right up her ally." Russ added.

(_Rosemary started getting on her knees and tore her main hood off staring daggers into the women of that cage. She rose before running down the ramp and heading up the steps going inside the cage structure. She comes through the bottom rope and tears off her hoodie throwing it outside as Rosemary glares down her adversaries._)

**("Fixed at Zero" by Versaemerge)**

(_A blonde woman starts coming out wearing a black crop top with a blue rose design on the right side and a teardrop-shaped hole on the left, black leather trunks, and black boots with blue soles. She holds a red rose smelling it before she strolls down the ramp._)

"From Lyon, France, Fleur Bleue!" Richard announced.

"Fleur is a gardener in her spare time and you can tell that she is more than a pretty face by her track record." Greg added.

"I even hear she has a pet vulture." Russ added.

"A vulture? A freaking vulture?! That's it…you're calling this one by yourself." Greg stated as he got up to take his headset off.

"Partner…partner…what's wrong?" Russ asked with a joking tone and laughing.

(_As Fleur came ringside, Greg started hopping the barricade as the crowd starts chanting "GREG FEARS VULTURES! GREG FEARS VULTURES! GREG FEARS VULTURES!" while the retired veteran starts looking for an open seat in the crowd away from the cage._)

"Well, sorry for that development. My chicken partner has ditched me, but I'm still hear to call what is sure to be great action for the Wildcat Championship." Russ stated.

(_The women had a shared laugh at Greg's cowardice, but turn their focus to the title that the female blonde referee held up in the air. She turned around in a circle for the crowd to see the belt before shipping it off ringside as all five women got ready for the fight._)

The ref called for the bell as all four other women ganged up on Rosemary as the Demon Assassin was pushed into the lower right corner getting slaps and kicks into a seated position. Kennedy backed up before running and hitting a Slingshot Dropkick on Rosemary as the scary lady grabbed her chest. Haleigh grabbed both feet and dragged Rosemary to the center as Kennedy was surrounded by Fleur and Tornado as the Amazon Queen started punching back both women as she ran the ropes only to run into a Spinning Heel Kick from Tornado. Tornado then hit a few elbow drops on Kennedy before running the ropes herself and hitting a Knee Drop to the head of Kennedy.

"A good match starting off as they went crazy on Rosemary viewing her as the main threat, but that alliance didn't last long." Russ stated.

Tornado gets Kennedy up and decides a temporary team up with Fleur was needed as she whipped Kennedy into the gardener. Fleur backed up before hitting Kennedy with a hard clothesline as Kennedy grabbed at her chest. Tornado switched tactics and went to hit a Dropkick to Fleur taking her down as she showed off to the crowd getting them pumped before pushing Fleur into the upper left corner and got on the second rope before she punched Fleur in the head ten times with the crowd chanting along with the punches. Kennedy gets up real quick before running to grab Tornado under her in order to hit a Sit-Out Powerbomb to the dismay of the audience. Kennedy growled at them before getting Tornado up and whipped her into the ropes before Kennedy hits a Superkick to the chin.

"A nasty superkick by Kennedy sends the resident superhero straight to the mat." Russ observed.

Haleigh catapulted Rosemary into the lower left corner as Rosemary bounced off the top pad before turning into a knee to the stomach. Haleigh screamed before whipping Rosemary into the other ropes, but Rosemary hopped on the middle rope hitting a Backwards Forearm Smash to send Haleigh down on the canvas. Rosemary gets up and sticks her tongue out before getting Grant up and whipping her into the ropes as she runs the other ones hitting a Running Bulldog on her redhead adversary. Haleigh grabbed her face rolling around in pain as Rosemary faces off with Kennedy and the Amazon Queen growls at her new prey getting on all fours. Rosemary screams at her new enemy getting into the same stance.

"Kennedy vs. Rosemary…that's a matchup just waiting to blow up in this environment." Russ stated.

Rosemary and Kennedy pounce on each other locking up before Kennedy pushes Rosemary down. Kennedy tried for a Superkick, but Rosemary ducks down and rolls to the back of Kennedy in order to grab her waist hitting Kennedy with a German Suplex. Kennedy howled in pain as Fleur came back hitting a Bicycle Knee Strike to Rosemary taking down the demon lady as Fleur hooks her left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Rosemary kicked out right away.

Haleigh starts rising using the ropes as Fleur gets Rosemary up hitting the head a few times before whipping her into Haleigh. Haleigh runs hitting a High Knee against Rosemary's noggin taking her down before the amateur boxer hits a Lou Thez Press on Fleur hitting the head of the blonde before the ref told her to back off a bit. Haleigh grabbed both legs before locking Fleur in a Botson Crab as the blonde cried out in pain clawing at the mat before Tornado rose running to hit Overhead Cutter to her fellow wrestler as Haleigh face planted into the mat. Tornado quickly hooked both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Fleur kicked Tornado off Haleigh.

Tornado rolls away grabbing at her back as Fleur gets Haleigh up and hits a few uppercuts to the boxer shoving her into the lower right corner kicking her down into a seating position. Haleigh wheezed grabbing at the middle ropes as Fleur sends a few knees at her opponent. Rosemary runs at Fleur squashing her in the corner with a Corner Splash before hitting Fleur with an Exploder Suplex. Tornado comes at Rosemary, but she gets another Exploder Suplex into the cage wall as Tornado gritted her teeth grabbing her back in pain. Rosemary laughed her head off as Kennedy rose before Rosemary got her hitting one more Exploder Suplex. Rosemary then hooked both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Kennedy got a shoulder up.

"Kennedy with the shoulder up in time escaping Rosemary's suplex clinic." Russ added.

Fleur starts getting up and Haleigh rolls onto the little space between the south set of ropes and the cage wall. Rosemary grabs Kennedy's hair and whips her into the ropes before trying for a Clothesline, but Kennedy ducks rebounding off the other ropes hitting a Running Crossbody to Rosemary. Kennedy growls as Fleur tries for her own right hook, but Kennedy grabbed her arm and reversed it into a Russian Leg Sweep. Kennedy grabs Haleigh up hitting a Hanging Rope DDT a la Randy Orton bringing the party girl back in the ring. Kennedy dominates these women as Tornado gathered herself in the upper right corner as Kennedy hit Paw Strikes to the face of Tornado. Tornado spit out some water from her mouth slumping on the ropes as

Kennedy whipped her into the opposite corner, but Tornado hopped to the top going for a Phoenix Splash flying style Hurricrana as she lands her legs on Kennedy's head connecting the move.

"Whoaaaaa! Tornado with an awesome move and the crowd sure looks pleased by that." Russ stated.

The crowd cheered at the display that Tornado got up as the superhero did a courtesy bow getting an applause from the crowd. Rosemary comes behind her trying to hit a German Suplex, but Tornado slips out and under Rosemary, but rolls up Rosemary in the process.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Haleigh broke up the count.

Tornado slapped the mat in frustration as Haleigh grabs the superhero up and hits a few elbows to the head. Tornado grabbed her head in pain as Haleigh smirks running the ropes hitting a Running Dropkick taking down the superhero. Haleigh gets Tornado up before hitting a Snap DDT and then turning her over for a pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Fleur hit a stomp to Haleigh's back.

Haleigh grabs her back as Fleur gets the boxer up before whipping her into the ropes only for Haleigh to sprint jumping on the cage wall to climb up. Fleur runs as Haleigh climbs and climbs up to the top before getting her foot grabbed. Haleigh used her free foot to kick away Fleur and adjusted herself as Rosemary got to Fleur starting to punch her in the head repeatedly as Haleigh performs a Moonsault off the cage wall onto both women! All three women started screaming and cringing in pain as the crowd chanted "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" as Kennedy begins getting up in the lower right corner.

"The crowd up on their feet seeing this exciting action unfolding before us. Haleigh with her determination and agility to execute a great Moonsault off a dangerous height." Russ stated.

Kennedy and Tornado started getting to their feet as they were the only conscious women available to fight. They stood across the ring from each other as they smirked before heading to each other only for Tornado to hit a Flying Clothesline to the Amazon Queen. She then hit a Running Senton Bomb and hooked both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Kennedy kicked out quickly.

Tornado was a little peeved not getting the win there as she tried getting Kennedy up, but the jungle girl hit a Roundhouse Kick to send Tornado into the ropes. Kennedy whipped her off the ropes before hitting a Samoan Drop coincidently hitting Haleigh on the way down with Tornado! The crowd cringed at that moment as Kennedy started heading up the cage looking to end this match and no one was up at the current time to stop her. Rosemary started getting to her feet and started going after Kennedy grabbing the legs of the jungle girl before Kennedy grasp the top of the cage. They both started fighting each other on top of the cage as they tried getting to the top only for either them to pull the other back down a little. Kennedy swings to the left side and planted both feet around Rosemary on the rebound locking in a Headscissors on top of the cage! The crowd chanted "THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"

"A headscissors hold on the cage wall trapping Rosemary! This is gonna get intense fast!" Russ exclaimed.

Rosemary grabbed on the legs as if she visibly tapped out, the ref would call the match right there, but Haleigh distracted everyone going onto the west cage wall climbing to get out. Tornado got up and ran to swiftly grab the legs of her boxing adversary getting her on the shoulders of the superhero in powerbomb position. Haleigh let go of the cage wall as Tornado carried around her victim before throwing her into Kennedy and Rosemary against the south cage wall taking all three ladies out of commission for now. The crowd cheered and cringed as Tornado strutted around the ring with a spring in her step going to climb the south wall quickly so she could win the match, but Fleur was hot on her trail climbing up high with her as the two ladies went to war with punches and kicks.

"Fleur not letting Tornado steal this one by hopping over the cage wall. Both of them putting it all on the line for the Wildcat title." Russ added.

Fleur managed to hit a Swinging Roundhouse Kick to stun Tornado, but the superhero clinged to the wall almost losing her balance. Fleur tried grabbing the head of Tornado and locked it under her arm before jumping from the cage wall hitting a Vulture's Kiss (Ram-Paige) in the middle of the ring landing with a big THUD! as Tornado sprung up and went down into a spread eagle motion as Fleur grabbed her back in pain. All five women were currently down as the crowd started cheering louder for the glorious action. Fleur then crawled over the body of Tornado and hooked the right leg for the win hopefully.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Haleigh saved the match for herself breaking the count in time.

"These women putting critics to bed and performing more high-risk moves than we've ever seen in women's wrestling before." Russ stated.

Haleigh gets up hyping the crowd up before grabbing Fleur up and hitting a kick to the chin making Fleur spit up towards the sky and stumble. Haleigh then gets Fleur under her and hooking both arms hitting the Pedigree to the flower girl. She quickly turns her over to pin her.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Fleur kicked out at 2.8!

Haleigh's hair goes in her face and sweat pours down at beading rhythm and she was growing angry not able to put her blonde opponent away. Kennedy gets Haleigh up as she grabs the throat looking at her left thumb roaring to the crowd, but Haleigh reverses it into a Crossface submission grabbing and wrenching on the face of Kennedy. Kennedy screamed as Haleigh wrenched back more hoping to put the nail in the coffin, but Rosemary quickly kicked Haleigh in the face before grabbing her to lift Haleigh on her shoulders. Rosemary stuck her tongue out to the audience before executing the Red Wedding on Haleigh! Fleur came up to Rosemary kicking her in the gut before executing the Broken Stem (Belly-to-Back Piledriver) as Rosemary was impacted hard on the mat before Fleur hooked both legs.

"1…2…." The ref counted, but Tornado came in at the last second to break the count!

"This has been quite the match! Tornado saving the match at the last possible second." Russ stated.

Tornado tried keeping herself steady as it was only her and Fleur up on their feet as the crowd loved this match so far with some even calling it the match of the night on Twitter. Tornado ran for Fleur ducking a Roundhouse Kick before she rebounds off the ropes hitting a big Spear to Fleur! Tornado didn't waste time heading straight to the upper left corner climbing high as the crowd started cheering for the finish to hit. Kennedy started rising before calling for the ref to open the cage door, but Tornado already took off hitting a Moonsault on Fleur perfectly as the superhero wasted no time hooking both legs. Kennedy tried her best to get out the door as the ref dove in for the count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted just as Kennedy fell out of the cage as the bell rang to end the match.

"Black Tornado skins away with the victory!" Russ exclaimed.

**("Rock You Like A Hurricane" by Scorpions)**

(_Tornado couldn't believe her luck as her eyes went wide with astonishment as the female referee grabbed the Wildcat Championship coming inside the cage to hand it over to the new owner. Tornado clasped her mouth gasping for words or emotions grabbing the title winning her first title ever in her wrestling career. She raised it high for the crowd to cheer for her._)

"Here is your winner and new USPW Wildcat Champion, Black Tornado!" Richard announced.

"What a childhood dream is it for this lady right here. Winning her first title for the legacy that her career will leave behind now." Russ added.

"Did I miss something?" Greg asked as he sat down at his seat.

"The entire match it's looking like." Russ replied.

"Sorry if I didn't want to be devoured by a vulture. It looks like that superhero girl won, though." Greg stated.

"You have an active imagination, partner." Greg stated.

(_Tornado gets out of the cage hoisting that title over her shoulder as she started up the ramp giving kisses to her new prize raising it up to be loved by the fans._)

"With that match out of the way comes more for tonight and we have received word from Commissioner Strongbow himself that we are in the process of our first pay-per-view. That's right. There will be big shows represented in USPW as there is in any wrestling promotion." Russ explained.

"It's called USPW: Rush Hour where we will crown our first USPW World Heavyweight Champion as the tournament finalists become apparent. We will also have a Fatal-Four Way Match to determine our first USPW European Champion as Connor Gates, Will Ralston, Finster Gales, and Rothchester will step into the ring representing the best that Europe has to offer." Greg explained.

"We also have a markee match in the making as The Remnants, Caleb Collins and Driston Fields, reunite with each other taking on MLW's Hart Foundation consisting of members Brian Pillman Jr. and Dave Boy Smith Jr. The two generation inspiring superstars taking after their fathers will take on the men wanting to purge legacy out of wrestling which will be an uphill battle for both teams." Russ announced.

"One more match to note is that a Gauntlet Match is set up to determine who will become our new USPW Phoenix Rising Champion. We have six competitors named Owen Chafin, Hunter Randall, Eddie Edwards, Dynamo Surprise, Sonjay Dutt, and PJ Black who will dazzle the high-flying fans looking to make their mark on this division." Greg added.

"Coming up next, we continue on with Orange Cassidy getting a rematch with his predator, Andrew Marsh, who felt embarrassed on Firestorm. Then, we move on in the tournament with Ryan "Fireball" Brown taking on Dalton Castle. All this after the break." Russ announced.


	7. USPW: CageZone Ep1 Pt2

**United Supreme Pro Wrestling: Friday Night CageZone Episode 1 Part 2**

**Venue: **_State Farm Arena _

**Date: **_February 21__st__, 2020_

**State/City: **_Atlanta, Georgia _

(_Backstage, we see Leslie Knuckle standing by with William Ashworth in the interview area which featured a black curtain behind them and a titantron showing the CageZone logo on it._)

"Leslie Kunckle with William Ashworth and the question on everyone's mind is Preston's mysterious reason for attacking you and Jonathan this past Monday. What's the deal?" Leslie asked as she pointed the mic at William.

"I'm honestly not sure what to say regarding that topic. We won and Preston just snapped all of a sudden. My only guess is that he got fed up with something and had to take his anger out on people." William responded.

"Where do you think it leaves you and Jonathan for tonight when you guys step inside the cage for the tag team titles?" Leslie asked.

"If this is referring to whether Preston interferes, we have the cage to stop him in his tracks. Me and Jonathan are taking those belts ruling this division." William replied with confidence.

"What do you think this in-team turmoil leaves the Bloodline going forward?" Leslie asked.

"Hopefully, it doesn't mean anything. It was just something at the wrong time." William replied as he walked off to get ready.

"That's the questions getting their answers. Back to the table." Leslie stated.

(_The camera switches back to ringside as the camera pans in on Russ and Greg with "Another Way Out" by Hollywood Undead playing in the background._)

"It seems William is downplaying the actions of their friend." Russ stated.

"Preston just attacked them for no reason this past Monday and we just saw Preston in a nearby graveyard burying memories. It seems he wants to eliminate any involvement he had with the group." Greg added.

"Whatever the case, Jonathan and William have to set their focus on the tag team titles tonight as they take on the Swagger Boys. These boys don't like to play fair and will resort to cheap tactics if needed. They are something to watch out for." Russ explained.

(_Commotion could be heard as on the monitor we see Andrew Marsh tearing down trash cans backstage as he seems to be looking for something…or someone._)

"Where is he?! Tell me where he is! I ain't waiting for my time!" Andrew yelled to the backstage crew.

(_Andrew interrogated a camera guy and a producer before shoving them to the ground trying to find who he was searching for. At this point, the crowd could tell it was Orange Cassidy, but the King of Sloth Style was nowhere to be found._)

"I will turn this arena upside down until I find that blonde joke!" Andrew growled.

"Andrew obviously still sore about his lost earlier this Monday and I guess Orange Cassidy has been dodging him. He might not even be in the arena." Russ stated.

"If this is the dude trying to find you, I don't really blame him. Everyone might get hurt." Greg announced.

(_Andrew grabs a steel chair pulling it out from under a wooden catering table trying to find Cassidy, but he can't so he takes the chair with him as a beating weapon. Meanwhile, the cameras focus on the crowd to see a particular individual chilling in the crowd wearing a brown trenchcoat and fedora before he takes off his disguise revealing himself to be Orange Cassidy getting a big pop from the crowd._)

"There he is! He was hiding in the crowd!" Russ exclaimed.

"That's a very strategic and well-thought out plan! I'm a little impressed by this lazy pants." Greg added.

**("Jane" by Starship)**

(_Orange Cassidy folds up his chair as he starts making his way for the ring with the crowd cheering him on. He walks very slowly heading for the barricade as he tosses the chair over and slowly climbs over it before grabbing his chair dragging it towards the ring._)

"The following contest is to be held inside a steel cage! Introducing first, from wherever, weighing in at it doesn't matter, he is "Freshly Squeezed" Orange Cassidy!" Richard announced.

"I think this will be Orange Cassidy's first time inside the steel structure. There's nowhere to run or hide here." Greg stated.

"You really don't give this man enough credit…he's always got a plan even if he himself doesn't know it." Russ added.

(_Orange decides to skip the steel steps sliding his chair under the bottom rope and he goes under as well in a caterpillar form before rolling around in his feet. He takes the chair and sets it up before sitting down putting his left leg over his right one._)

**("Dragula" by Rob Zombie)**

(_Andrew heard his theme as he marched out on stage seeing Orange in the ring as he started running down before heading to the cage door side. He started throwing the steel chair he had in the ring before searching under the ring for more weapons such as a sledgehammer, a garbage can, and a table before he slid the items in the ring getting in himself as the ref started locking the door before signaling to the other ref everything was ready to go._)

"Looks like Andrew want to show Orange Cassidy his toys from under the ring. This is about to get chaotic!" Greg announced.

Orange stayed put in the chair as the referee rang the bell to start this match as Andrew circles his prey growling in his ears as he pushed the lazy superstar out of the chair while Orange did a kip up as he stared into Andrew's eyes. Andrew pushes him again before Orange retaliated with a low effort chop to the chest getting the crowd to go "OOOHHHHH!" Andrew grabbed Orange whipping him into the ropes before Orange ducked a clothesline and rebounded hopping over a bent over Andrew before executing a Dropkick on Andrew kiping up as the crowd cheered for Orange Cassidy. Orange took off his jacket and then his shirt really ready to get into this as Orange picks up Andrew, but Marsh kicked Orange in the gut and grabbed the steel chair bashing the sloth star into the upper left corner.

"Brutal chair shot by Marsh! He's looking to give Orange Cassidy a run for his money!" Russ stated.

Marsh stuck the chair on Cassidy's chest before planting a boot in it as Csssidy goes into a seating position holding his chest having Andrew plant his knee into Orange's face. He gets Orange Cassidy up grabbing him by the throat holding above the garbage can. Andrew tried for a Chokeslam, but Orange stops him so he can put his hands back in his pockets. Andrew tried again, but Cassidy counters with a Japanese Arm Drag as Andrew is shocked. He comes at Orange, but gets another Arm Drag and then another and then another before Orange hits a low effort kick to the side of Andrew getting a positive response from the crowd. Andrew tried punching Orange's head, but Orange leans back and dodges punches like that for a few seconds as the crowd laughs before Orange throws another low effort chop to the chest getting the audience into the action.

"Chops galore and dodging like in the Matrix. Orange Cassidy excels once more!" Greg exclaimed.

Andrew then kicked Orange in the gut before picking him up in Powerslam position and he starts running him into all four sides of the cage hurting the face of Orange Cassidy before executing a Running Powerslam through the garbage can planting his opponent. Andrew hooks the right leg of Cassidy.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Cassidy kicked out at 2.4.

Andrew smiles getting to have more fun getting Cassidy up and hitting a Bodyslam on the fallen steel chair making Orange arch his back to grab it in pain. Andrew then picked up the chair as he set it between the ropes in the upper right corner as Orange starts getting up. Andrew walks over to him, but he gets a low effort punch to the face as Orange's shades fell off on the last move to him and he gave multiple low effort punches as he transitions to his Kicks of Doom combo before hyping the audience up by quickly jogging in place then hitting a low effort Superkick to the knees of Andrew as Marsh stood there dumbfounded, but he got an actual Superkick to the chin taking him down as Orange Cassidy pushes his legs up into a matchbook pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Andrew pushes Orange into the ropes with his feet.

Orange falls back as Andrew picks Orange up hitting a Sidewalk Slam as the crowd boo the scary superstar. Andrew then hit a Standing Leg Drop on Cassidy and then hooks both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Cassidy kicked out to Andrew's frustration.

"Andrew trying to make as much ground, but Orange Cassidy fueling more fire. This is gonna get more intense." Russ explained.

Orange grabs the ropes as he helps himself up as Andrew grabs his head in a Vice Grip submission slashing him around as Orange Cassidy starts losing his vision. The crowd try to hype him up as he starts fading before the ref comes over to raise his left hand as it falls so he shouts "1!" The ref repeats the process again as Cassidy's arm falls again while the ref shouts "2!" The ref goes for the third time, but Cassidy's arm stays afloat as the crowd get cheering right away before Andrew tries smushing the head more. Cassidy hooks his hands behind Andrew's head before hitting a Stunner as Andrew is stunned before being hooked into a small cradle.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the bell rang and Andrew sat up confused and shocked.

**("Jane" by Starship)**

"Here is your winner, "Freshly Squeezed" Orange Cassidy!" Richard announced.

"The same pin that Orange Cassidy defeated Andrew with on Firestorm. Humiliated for the second time." Greg stated.

"And he is not thrilled about losing again." Russ added.

(_Orange Cassidy panted heavily getting another victory to move him towards next Monday against Cody Fireheart in the semi-finals, but Andrew kicked the back of Cassidy's head before getting him up and body slamming him on the canvas. The ref tries calming him down, but Andrew pushes the ref aside going to town on Cassidy with punches to the face and the ref calls the other one in to stop the assault. Andrew is escorted off Cassidy as the King of Sloth Style is checked on. Andrew tried moving in, but the referees kept him at bay as a third one got in the ring scolding him to get away._)

"Looks like Andrew just doesn't like being a loser. What a joke." Greg retorted.

"I guess he wanted to leave a message and you can get this isn't the last we will see these men battling." Russ added.

**("Dragula" by Rob Zombie)**

(_Andrew scoffed at the hospitality as he exited the cage and hit the floor receiving boos, but he couldn't care less as he walked up the ramp hoping to see Orange Cassidy sometime in the near future._)

_**Commercial Break**_

(_The cameras have a shot of outside Atlanta viewing the skyline from the top of the city captured on a drone far away. It goes back inside where Russ and Greg play with their papers until they find the ones they need continue the show._)

"Well, this has been an exciting night of action and we still have much more to go with our other quarter-finals for the tournament to crown a new World Heavyweight Champion." Russ explained.

"We have Dalton Castle taking on Ryan "Fireball" Brown and these two former Ring of Honor stars are sure to tear the house down tonight." Greg added.

"Then, we have the tag team titles on the line as the Swagger Boys take on the Bloodline. We also have the lingering question if Preston is gonna get involved or leave well enough alone. After his attack on Monday, it's hard to see where his head is at." Russ explained.

"William seemed to think it was getting anger out, but I'm not sure someone attacks another person just out of anger." Greg added.

(_Suddenly, the titantrons cut to backstage as we see Jonathan and Preston fighting it out backstage as the concerns were true. Preston is in the same attire from the video package earlier as Jonathan wears his hoodie with a black version of the tights he wore on Firestorm._)

"Whoa! Whoa! Best friends going at it backstage!" Russ exclaimed.

(_Jonathan slams Preston into the garage door as he tries for a Superkick, but Preston ducks it hitting a Leg Sweep causing Jonathan to go on the ground. Preston then gets Jonathan up and holds him hold up against the garage door._)

"You took something from me and so I'll take something from you." Preston stated as he took Jonathan off the wall.

(_Preston looked down before hitting a Cross Rhodes on the floor as Jonathan laid there groaning in pain before security showed up telling Preston to back off. Preston dusted his shoulders off before walking off as medics gathered around Jonathan._)

"Preston is getting more cryptic and physical that it's only costing the Bloodline more. If Jonathan isn't cleared, William either goes in alone or they forfeit the match altogether." Russ explained.

"It's mostly about taking away something. Just what did he lose?" Greg wondered as he stroked his beard.

**("Dalton Wants it All Now" by Unknown)**

(_The crowd started cheering and some booed as the Boys came out (two of them) carrying giant feather-laced fans covering the entrance curtain before revealing Dalton dressed in red trunks and white boots wearing a yellow leather jacket and green, red, yellow, and orange boas._)

"The following contest is to be held for one-fall inside a steel cage and it is a Quarter-Final Match in the tournament to crown the inaugural USPW World Heavyweight Champion! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by the Boys, from Catalina Island, weighing 217 lbs., Dalton Castle!" Richard announced.

"A former world champion of Ring of Honor looking to make his mark on USPW and become our world champion." Greg explained.

"This man knows how to get things done and has even beaten the man who helps run All Elite Wrestling, Cody Rhodes. That's monumental." Russ added.

(_Dalton came ringside as he discarded the bows out into the crowd and started heading up the steel steps going through the middle rope out stretching both arms and presenting himself in a nice manner with a smirk._)

**("Firestarter" by The Prodigy)**

(_The crowd cheered louder as the Five-Star Machine, Ryan "Fireball" Brown, came out wearing a sleeveless red shirt with a red hot fireball emblem on it. He is Hispanic and wearing brown trunks and boots as he high-fives many fans skipping down to ringside._)

"His opponent, from Santa Fe, New Mexico, weighing 191 lbs., Ryan "Fireball" Brown!" Richard announced.

"This man knows how to put on a match. He is a former IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion and he won the belt 7 times making him the second wrestler in New Japan with the most reigns with the belt just under Jushin Thunder Liger." Russ explained.

"He's also made stops in Ring of Honor, AAA, Impact Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, and the WWE. Ryan is a multiple world champion in three of those companies and even has five-star rating matches with the likes of Daniel Bryan, Kenny Omega, Kota Ibushi, and surprisingly, Roman Reigns." Greg added.

(_Ryan came ringside as he stared at Dalton and the Boys through the cage wall before heading up the steel steps going through the middle rope staying in his neutral corner. Ryan then proceeded to take off his shirt before warming himself up._)

The Boys took the jacket of Dalton as they exited the cage before the ref could lock them in. The ref in the ring asked both competitors if they were ready to face off. They both nodded as the ref signaled for the bell and both men circled each other as the crowd was on edge for a nice technical and high-flying contest as both men did a traditional lockup. Ryan got Dalton in a side headlock to start out, but Dalton quickly bounced Ryan off the ropes bending over as Ryan backslides over Ryan turning around to try for a Roundhouse Kick only for Dalton to block and grab him for a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. The crowd cheers at the fast pace action so far as Dalton outstretched his hands in a pose.

"Dalton showing off per usual and he's one of those wrestlers you can't take on easily. He can get ya." Russ stated.

Dalton gets Ryan up and punches his stomach a little before whipping him into the ropes again before Ryan hits a headstand bounce off the ropes hitting Dalton with a cutter. Dalton grabs his face as Ryan poses for the crowd going towards the upper right corner to settle his balance as Dalton starts rising. Ryan gets in a Missile Dropkick to Dalton taking down the former ROH champion and then covers him quickly.

"1…" The ref counted, but Dalton gets the shoulder up quickly before 2.

Ryan knew it was a long shot for an early pin, but he gets Dalton up and slams his face into the cage as Dalton bounces off only for Ryan to do it one more time. The cage rattles violently as Ryan does it a third time before hitting a Backstabber to Dalton causing Dalton to grab his back in pain. Ryan then raised Dalton just to his knees going for a Superkick, but Dalton dodged to the side and tripped Ryan on his back. Dalton then kicked Ryan in the stomach and face a few times before hitting a Double Knee Strike to his chest. Ryan sits up in pain as Dalton gets the Hispanic star up and whips him into the lower right corner as Ryan hits it with his back. Dalton runs at him, but Ryan props himself on top going for a Jumping Sunset Flip Powerbomb, but catches him hitting Ryan with a Gory Bomb. Dalton then turns Ryan over hooking his right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Ryan kicks out.

"Dalton with his usual ruthless style that we see on Ring of Honor. Ryan needs to watch himself if he wants to win." Greg added.

Dalton gets Ryan up before trying for a Fisherman Suplex and lifting Ryan up, but Ryan releases his free knee into the head of Dalton and lands on his feet kicking the back of Dalton and running the ropes to hit a Headscissors Takedown. Dalton goes on his back a little dizzy from the move as Ryan jumps hyping the audience up as much as possible before Dalton would rise in the lower right corner as Ryan comes at him, but he gets an elbow to the face from Dalton. Dalton hops on the middle rope going for a Diving Crossbody and connects as he hooked both Ryan's legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Ryan kicked out to the cheers of the crowd.

"Dalton with his high-flying athleticism getting the control over Ryan in this match so far." Russ stated.

Dalton started getting Ryan up hitting knees to the stomach of his smaller opponent before he ran the ropes, but Ryan rolled through his legs and hit a Jumping Cutter to Dalton as the crowd was getting behind Ryan. Dalton grabbed his head in pain as Ryan started making his way for the north cage wall and began climbing wanting to put the match away as Dalton got on his hands and knees. Ryan then propped himself closer to the top grabbing the very edge of the cage, but Dalton quickly scaled the cage wall making his way towards Ryan, but Ryan stuck out his left foot beginning to punt the head of Dalton as the celebratory star backed down on his pursuit. Ryan grabbed the top of the cage trying to pull himself up, but Dalton captured his right foot preventing Ryan from moving further.

"Dalton not letting Ryan get out. It's going to be a very intense moment." Russ observed.

Ryan tried using his free foot to kick Dalton back down the wall so he could win, but Dalton switched his grip to that one as he dragged Ryan back down the wall. He wrapped his hands around the waist of Ryan, but Ryan used his small frame to slip out under Dalton climbing down and next to him hitting a few kicks to the back of Dalton with his right leg. Dalton felt every kick as he almost lost balance grabbing the holes tightly so he couldn't fall further. Another few kicks made Dalton release the grip and slide down the cage, but Dalton kept hold nearing the top rope. Ryan started climbing as Dalton climbed with him as Castle got under Ryan trying for a Powerbomb.

"Dalton getting under Ryan. This could be the turnabout that Castle needs." Greg stated.

Ryan was freed from the cage as he sat on Dalton's shoulders while Dalton tried for a Powerbomb, but Ryan quickly reversed it into a Hurricanrana off the cage sending Dalton to the mat below! Ryan managed to grab the cage with his feet resting on the top rope as Dalton grabbed his back in sections cringing in utter pain. The crowd chanted "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" as Ryan stood with his back against the wall trying to think of his next move carefully. He then steadied himself before jumping on the top rope once and hit a Springboard 450 Splash to Dalton getting a massive pop for the move! Ryan held his gut and crawled to hook Dalton's left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Dalton kicked out at 2.6!

"Ryan taking firm control and risked his win on that 450 Splash off the top rope. What a feat of athleticism that we have seen many times over." Russ explained.

Ryan started rising and went for the cage door as the referee on the outside unhooked the lock, but the Boys blocked the entrance with their feather covers as Ryan tried pushing them out, but feathers got in his face so he had to back off as the referee scolded the Boys before locking the cage door. Ryan scratches his face as Dalton started getting up and stalking Ryan before the young star turned into a Spinebuster from Dalton gathering boos from the crowd. Dalton scolded the audience before telling the ref to unlock the door as the ref unlocked the cage door leaving it open for Dalton to escape. Dalton took a minute to blow kisses and then tried for a graceful exit stepping through the middle rope, but Ryan soon jumped on his back making Ryan stumble leaving one foot touching the steel steps, but both feet have to hit the floor. Ryan tried unhooking himself to jump towards the floor, but the Boys uses the feather covers so Ryan's feet touched those.

"Whoa! This could definitely be a photo finish!" Greg explained.

Dalton hauls Ryan over the top rope back into the ring as he breathe heavily with the ref closing the door back as Dalton wanted to make Ryan pay for that stunt. Ryan kicked both feet into the chest of Dalton kiping up as Dalton stumbled into the south end ropes. Ryan whipped Dalton off the ropes, but Dalton reverses the move as Ryan ducked a clothesline and then rebounded to hit a Slingblade. The crowd start getting hyped up as Ryan grabs Dalton and whips him into the west end ropes before hitting a Spin Kick and running the ropes him hitting a Headscissors Takedown flipping Dalton's back into the west side cage wall as the crowd cheered.

"Ryan taking firm control and launched Dalton straight into the cage. That's creative we have never seen before." Russ stated.

Ryan then started climbing the south end cage wall really quickly as Dalton was busy grabbing at his back and not able to get up in time as Ryan seemed to hoist himself on the top of the cage. Ryan puts one leg over the top looking to get out as he hopped over and started descending the top, but the crowd started turning their attention as Logan Gage started to hop the barricade and run up to Ryan punching him preventing him from climbing down. The Boys took the decision to warn the ref to open the cage door as the official compiled as one of the Boys went inside getting Dalton dragging him over helping him out of the cage as Dalton hits the floor and the referee called for the bell as Ryan hit the floor afterwards, but Logan punching his back.

**("Dalton Wants It All Now" by Unknown)**

"What the hell?! What's Logan doing out here?!" Russ exclaimed.

"Probably being the sore loser he always been. He got his ass knocked out by Cody Fireheart and I guess he wanted to send some kind of message." Greg added.

Logan sends Ryan straight into the barricade as the crowd boos him and the former football player starts heading towards ringside grabbing a steel chair. Dalton and his Boys head up the ramp celebrating his victory advancing to the semi-finals as Logan raised the chair bringing it down on the back of Ryan and then again and then again. Logan pushes Ryan on the floor before the referees backed him up and they checked on Ryan while Logan started heading back over the barricade with the crowd berating him as the cameras zoomed in on him with him mouthing "Cody's next. He ain't going anywhere."

"What a coward! Ryan got screwed royally!" Greg exclaimed.

"Like it or not, Dalton will face either King Randy or Jason David Frank on Firestrom this Monday night. We also have the tag team titles to be decided in our main event, but it looks like William could be heading in alone as the medical staff have just reported that Jonathan may not be medically cleared after the attack from Preston." Russ explained.

**A replay of the attack shown before the last match is shown as the crowd boo even louder seeing Preston injure Jonathan while security got in the way and told him to back off.**

(_The cameras go backstage as Jason David Frank is seen backstage with the crowd cheering loudly wearing a green dragon design t-shirt, white MMA shorts, red MMA gloves and just his bare feet. Leslie Knuckle came in his locker room as she brought her microphone._)

"I'm here with Jason David Frank awaiting his wrestling debut against King Randy. What do you hope to get across tonight should you win or lose?" Leslie asked.

"Well, I'm going out there to prove to everyone anyone can fight. That cage is my domain and I'm a pretty content person. King Randy likes running that damn mouth all the time and he doesn't fight honorably. He can bring whoever he wants, but once that door closes, I'm taking him out of commission. I'll be a step closer to winning that world title." Jason replied.

"Now, you do have the experience to step up, but we can only hope that's it's enough to step inside the ring with King Randy. Anything is possible for him. What's your main strategy?" Leslie asked.

"Simply bring the fight. Let's fight." Jason replied as he did some shoulder crunches.

"Now, King Randy is known for his constant tricks and edges to give him an opportunity. Do you have what it takes to handle it alone?" Leslie asked.

"I'm a fighter like I said. If filming with Power Rangers has taught me anything, it's that the power is there to protect you from anything and I have the power to fight my way to next week to face Dalton Castle. It doesn't matter how many cheap tactics King Randy throws at my face. I'm gonna beat him tonight and take a step closer to that World Heavyweight Championship." Jason explained.

"Well, thanks for the interview. Big fan of Power Rangers and I can't wait to see you inside that cage." Leslie stated as Jason nodded before he went to go train some more for later tonight.

_**Commercial Break**_

**("Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold)**

(_The crowd went into instant booing as the six henchmen from Monday night started making their way out with the blonde king in tow. He wore a maroon suit with a velvet tie and his purple robe with the gold crown and scepter as everyone started questioning this form of attire for a match._)

"Quiet, peasants! Quiet! Quiet! Some decorum." King Randy ordered as the crowd started booing louder as the henchmen stood side on side with their king.

"What is this idiot doing? He's got a match to get ready for." Greg stated.

"I know my attire isn't the most athletic approved, but…I have just been informed that I have important matters elsewhere to attend. I'm afraid I will have to forfeit my match with Mr. Frank tonight." King Randy announced as the crowd booed even louder for his cowardice.

"So he's dropping out and willing to look like a coward? Right." Greg stated.

"Looks like Jason gets an early out and a ticket to the semi-finals next week on Firestorm." Russ added.

"I would like to face him, believe me, but I have my future to attend to back in my home country. However, don't worry young peasants. You shall see my face again and I will be back for my rightful place at the top." King Randy stated as he turned to go backstage towards his personal limo until…

**("Where Dragons Dwell" by Gojira)**

(_The crowd started cheering massively as King Randy stared in complete shock seeing Jason David Frank walk out outstretching his hands in an unamused manner. The henchmen got in front of their king as he started backing down the ramp._)

"Mr. Frank won't take this win without some form of ass kicking. The only way he knows how to satisfy the crowd." Greg stated.

(_Jason stroke his chin as the henchmen of King Randy tried getting him to back up and reason not to do anything brash. Jason shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands up backing up before kicking a henchmen in the gut and punched another to the face as all four of the others rushed him. Jason trapped one henchmen in a stretching armbar before punching another in the gut. He got punched back by two of them and the two he took down earlier huddled on him, but Jason blasts his way out hitting kicks to all four henchmen saying "Shya! Uya!" like he did with his character in Power Rangers._)

"Jason channeling his inner Ranger and taking out the security team for King Randy." Russ observed.

(_Jason sends one into a barricade and then he punches one more down on the ground. One tried for a clothesline, but Jason ducked it locking him inside a Rear-Naked Choke falling to the ramp as the henchmen tapped out rapidly as Jason chokes him out. King Randy started heading into the crowd as he ran for the parking garage and the referee tried breaking the hold as Jason gets up establishing his point. The referee raised his arm as he won by default and Jason raised a fist in the air, but he wasn't gonna sit by and let King Randy go unchecked. He wasn't finished with the king by a long shot and it was only a matter of time before they crossed paths once again._)

"Well, I guess what was supposed to be a grand debut for our Power Ranger turned into a free ticket not well deserved." Greg stated.

"Jason wants King Randy and I can say we might be getting those two very, very soon. However, we got our main event coming up where the USPW Global Tag Team Championship are on the line. Jonathan could be out which means William will have to contend with the Swagger Boys by himself. We will check back in with our medical staff to see the final medical update." Russ added.


	8. USPW: CageZone Ep1 Pt3

**United Supreme Pro Wrestling: Friday Night CageZone Episode 1 Part 3**

**Venue: **_State Farm Arena_

**Date: **_February 21__st__, 2020_

**State/City: **_Atlanta, Georgia _

(_The whole crowd is being shown as the camera zooms out catching the fans in attendance and their signs they are holding up as "Another Way Out" plays over the PA system with the cameras zooming back in on the two main commentators._)

"What an event we have witnessed tonight with so much carnage going on inside that cage and imagine what we are gonna see Monday on Firestorm. The semi-finals of our tournament to crown the first world champion in USPW will hold "Freshly Squeezed" Orange Cassidy taking on Cody Fireheart and Dalton Castle takes on the highly anticipated signing of Jason David Frank. Jason was suppose to face King Randy, but some other things happened with King Randy so he had to forfeit his spot in the tournament." Russ explained.

"However, Jason sent him running like the coward he is. You know it's just that, Randy is scared to face a mixed martial arts fighter in their natural element." Greg added.

"Jason is itching to get inside the ring so we will see how he fares this upcoming week, but we also have our first #1 Contender's Match to see who is facing Ivan Salkov for the United States Championship. We have 20 men inside the squared circle and they will compete in an over-the-top rope battle royal where the winner gets a title shot at our Rush Hour pay-per-view." Russ explained.

"We also are gonna hear from Preston on his actions from last week. Why did he attack Jonathan and William? Why did he turn on men he considered brothers? What is it that he claims he lost?" Greg asked with all these questions on his mind.

(_We cut to backstage where Martin Rolli is backstage as the crowd boo and he looks to be looking for someone. Mason Yates is hidden behind some crates with the Hardcore Championship wrapped around his waist as he seems to not want to be found._)

"I saw this idiot at the bar. Where is he?" Martin asked in his thick Italian accent.

(_Mason starts sneaking away until he sees Jordan Oliver from earlier as the maniac starts looking both ways for an escape. Jordan sees him and starts running for him._)

"That's my belt you're running around with, asshole!" Jordan called as he ran for Mason.

(_Martin sees Mason as well and goes to confront him, but Mason tackles Jordan as they start their flurry of punches and Mason gets a gut punch, but he gets a kick in the back from Martin as the lunatic rolls off his adversary. Martin punches Mason in the head three times taking off his leather jacket and whipping the maniac with it._)

"You messed with the wrong familia and now you are gonna get it to the breadsticks." Martin threatened.

(_Jordan gets up and pushes Martin out of the way as they commence to arguing about who should become champion. Corey Allison storms down the hall seeing all three men as he carried a kendo stick with him as he whacked Jordan on the back with it and then to Martin to the ribs as both men went to the ground. Corey whacked his stick across their backs and Mason tried escaping, but got tackled by Corey to the ground._)

"You escaped twice now and that's one too many, fella. I'm taking this belt right here and now." Corey stated.

"No! No! My title!" Mason exclaimed as he elbowed Corey in the gut.

(_Mason follows up with an uppercut and backs up looking for the Clinical Lockdown (Brogue Kick), but Corey catches his foot and pulls Mason forward into the Truck Stop. Corey hooks both legs as a referee showed up._)

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Corey grabbed the Hardcore Championship and raised it high in the air.

(_Corey raises the title and started running off winning his second Hardcore title as Jordan and Martin were rolling around in pain from the kendo stick while Mason threw a tantrum at how he lost again._)

"The Hardcore Championship just provides endless entertainment and it's really unpredictable of the superstars that could win it." Greg stated.

"Speaking of unpredictability, what's going to become of Jonathan if he's not medically cleared to compete inside the cage? A nasty face plant from that Cross Rhodes earlier really put Jonathan in the intensive care unit as he went down hard." Russ stated.

"We are getting that Jonathan did suffer a little cut from the altercation and is at a nearby hospital getting checked on so it seems William will have to go in alone on this. He's a big man so he could probably deal with the handicap." Greg stated.

"The following contest is a 2-on-1 Handicap Match for the USPW Global Tag Team Championship and it is to be held inside a steel cage." Richard announced from his place ringside as the referees started making sure everything was alright with the cage.

**("Anti-You" by Blue Stahli)**

(_The crowd started booing as Tanner Swagger and Ryan Fawles came out with their mocking attitudes as they had a couple Bud Light beers on hand clanking them together and chugging down the liquid. Tanner has dirty blonde hair wearing a pair of sunglasses, a backwards Dallas Mavericks hat, a black leather jacket with the word "L.A. Baby!" in red print, black trunks with 'Swagger' in red on the back of them, and red boots. Ryan is a lot shorter with black hair wearing the same jacket as Tanner and red trunks that have 'Fawles' on the back in black print. He also had white boots as they headed down the ramp._)

"Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at a total combined weight of 478 lbs. Tanner Swagger and Ryan Fawles, The Swagger Boys!" Richard announced.

"These men have no shame in their cocky demeanors and they sure know how to score gold on their road in the indies. They have defeated the Young Bucks not once, but twice in their encounters." Greg explained.

"Tanner and Ryan know how to get their way even if the odds won't be in their favor. They are known for using weapons and even work their magic with authority to get some favors going their direction, but sometimes they end up breaking the wrong end of the stick." Russ added.

(_Tanner and Ryan shouted down the crowd as they motioned for the beautiful titles to come around their waist as they started heading for the cage door. The titles were displayed on a pedestal as the standard gold plates on black leather were shown. There is a red globe in the middle and the USPW logo at the very top on both belts. The words "Tag Team" were on top and "Champions" was on the bottom as Ryan decided to steal a fan's camera and pose for a selfie with the belts._)

**("I Can't Get No Satisfaction" by Rolling Stones) **

(_William starts coming out in the same attire from Firestorm as he raises his arms in sheer confidence that he can handle this as the crowd gets behind him while the Swagger Boys are loaded inside the steel structure mocking that William is on his own._)

"Their opponent, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing 275 lbs., William Ashworth!" Richard announced as he sat down at ringside.

"William is in a very unfavorable predicament taking on two men at once without the help of Jonathan and Preston is still lurking around so who knows what is gonna happen." Russ stated.

"That's just the nerves talking, Russ. I believe William is a man of his own strength and can overcome the odds just as the Bloodline has done multiple times." Greg added.

(_William came ringside as he placed one foot on the steel steps as the ref opened the cage door for him to enter and the big man stepped inside through the ropes with the main referee holding both USPW Tag Team Titles and turning for the audience to see as Tanner and Ryan started circling William already making the ref keep them both at bay from both sides and letting William get some breathing room. Ryan tugged on the south cage wall and Tanner banged on the north cage wall nodding that it was all secured. The ref made sure the Swagger Boys behaved and then called for the bell._)

Tanner and Ryan started running for William, but the big man hit a Double Clothesline as the crowd cheered right off the bat. William then hit a Big Boot to the face of Ryan and then whipped Tanner into the ropes before getting a Big Boot to the face as well. The big man raised an arm and the crowd cheered as the Swagger Boys felt their faces groaning as their headaches became present. William grabbed Tanner's head and got it into a headlock hold hitting punches to the head making Tanner fall on his behind before getting a boot to the face as Ryan tries his luck, but William stopped him putting a hand on his head before executing a Headbutt to the smaller man as William dominated the beginning of the match. Tanner grabbed the ropes as William shoved Tanner into the east cage wall a few times before shoving the jock down.

"William showing he's not playing around and we could be seeing a curb stomp right here." Greg stated

William grabbed Ryan now as he started for a Bodyslam, but Ryan slipped out and went for the knees of William as the giant tripped to one knee. Ryan ran the ropes and tried for a Bicycle Kick to the head, but William caught the throat of Ryan trying for a Chokeslam, but Tanner hit a Clothesline to William taking him down. Tanner and Ryan took turns stomping down on William like a pack of dogs going after a piece of meat as the crowd booed them loudly. Tanner dragged William shoving him down in the upper right corner as the Swagger Boys continued stomping down their adversary as William is forced down into his back while Tanner keeps a foot on his throat. Ryan drops a few boots down on the chest and drags William out to the middle of the ring.

"It's time for revenge and Tanner and Ryan have William right where they want him." Russ stated.

Ryan hits an Elbow Drop and then Tanner and then another from Ryan and then another from Tanner before they hit a combined Elbow Drop hooking arms together. Ryan then gets William up as he whips him into Tanner, who picks William up to hit a Spinebuster. Tanner then hooks the legs of William.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but William kicked out.

Tanner got a little fumed as he gets up and drags Ryan over to help him lift William up as they get the big man up wrapping the arms around their necks. They grab each side of William's shorts trying to hit a Double Suplex, but William would not budge as much as the Swagger Boys tried. William burst out hitting punches to both Tanner and Ryan before colliding both of their heads together while both boys holding their heads in pain. William gets Ryan up before whipping him into the ropes before he catches the smaller member in a Sidewalk Slam. William hooked the left leg of Ryan.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Ryan kicked out as William was pushed off.

"William trying time gain some momentum by taking on the smaller member. That is smart considering Tanner is close enough to his size." Greg stated.

William then went over to Tanner in the upper left corner as he started punching the stomach of the taller member before he threw Tanner across the ring as the jock grabbed his back in pain screaming. The crowd cheered on William as Tanner got grabbed by the hair before he got hit with a Bodyslam and Tanner screamed in more agony as his back ached. William then raised an arm and then grabbed the throat of Tanner before lifting the jock up and grabbing his trunks as he hit a Chokeslam. William then dropped down placing both hands on Tanner's chest.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Ryan broke the count driving an Axe Handle into the back of William.

"Ryan with the save and it looks like the Swagger Boys are about to get their advantage back despite being rag dolls for William." Russ explained.

Ryan kicks William down and drops knees to the head as Tanner gets up tackling William into the ropes hitting elbows to the head of the big man. Tanner gets William on the other side of the ropes as the big man is squished into the north cage wall before Ryan ran the ropes and hits a Basement Dropkick to William forcefully squishing him into the cage wall further. William wheezed and spit out as he grabbed his stomach in sheer agony. The crowd booed as Ryan and Tanner rolled William back to the center of the ring as they taunted to the crowd saying "He's no hero! His brother turned his back on him!" Tanner gets William up and holds him for Ryan as Ryan slaps the face of William a few times to taunt him and even punches the face a few times, but William uses a boot to push Ryan to the canvas and elbows Tanner in the head. William then executes a Back Body Drop on Tanner as the taller jock fell on his partner and both men screamed in pain.

"William showing these guys up and he may actually do it. Back Body Drop on Tanner who fell on Ryan to hurt two birds with the same stone." Russ stated.

Tanner gets up as William grabs his throat and tries for another Chokeslam, but Tanner elbows William in the head before kicking William in the gut hitting a DDT. Tanner then gets Ryan up as both men decide to exit the cage now as they try getting the ref to quickly open the cage door to which the crowd chants "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" As the ref begins unlocking the cage, William begins rising as The Swagger Boys jump in place when the door opens and they struggle getting out the ropes as they both rushed to get out of the cage. William walks over and pulls both boys inside before shoving them into the ropes grabbing both throats executing a Double Chokeslam. William then placed a foot on the chest of Ryan as the ref slid in.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Ryan kicked out at 2.6!

"William with the Double Chokeslam, but Ryan gets the shoulder up just in time to keep the match alive." Greg stated.

William gets Ryan up and punches him in the gut as the smaller guy stands in the upper right corner. William whips Ryan into the other corner as Ryan hits his back in the lower left corner and William hits a Corner Splash as Ryan falls to the canvas. Willam hammers the back of Ryan and gets him up before hitting an DDT of his own. He hooks both legs of Ryan's

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Tanner kicks the back of William to break the count.

William grabs his back as Tanner hits a low blow and William has to hold his crotch as there couldn't be a disqualification called, but the ref did scold Tanner for his actions and Ryan did another low blow kicking the crotch of William as the big man went to his knees. Ryan

runs the ropes hitting a Shining Wizard to William as he hooks both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but William pushes Ryan off launching him across the ring.

"William launching Ryan away as this really illustrates the size difference between all three men in this match so far. Also, the Swagger Boys using their low blow tactics to really make sure William doesn't have kids." Russ observed.

William starts rising once more as Tanner hits a knee to the gut sending William staggering back into the lower right corner. Tanner continues hitting knees to William in the corner as the jock backs up taunting to the crowd as he runs back only to get an Atomic Drop from Tanner and then a KO Punch to knock Tanner flat on his back. Ryan then climbs the upper right corner and goes for a Flying Kick hitting the chest as William goes down. Ryan gets up and waits for William to rise as Ryan sneaks a hand into his trunks to bring out a pair of brass knuckles which is a tactic he learned from his trainer, William Regal. Ryan hooks on the knuckles as he waits for William to turn around and Ryan decks William right in the head, but William is still standing grabbing his head.

"Ryan with the brass knuckles! However, William took it and still stood." Russ stated.

Ryan tried again connecting as William gets clobbered over and over in the upper left corner as Ryan gets William into the middle of the ring as Ryan kisses the knucks and he winds up a punt with the brass knuckles, but William fires back with another KO Punch to Ryan as William drops to his knees and hooks both legs.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the bell rang and the crowd cheered loudly.

**("I Can't Get No Satisfaction" by Rolling Stones)**

"Here are your winners and the inaugural USPW Global Tag Team Champions, William Ashworth and "The Instant Classic" Jonathan Steele!" Richard announced.

"What a match that William had to go through surviving the 2-on-1 assault and coming through for the Bloodline." Greg stated.

(_William got up as the ref handed both titles over and William raised them both getting a good standing ovation from the crowd. William then starts making his way for the cage door and steps through the ropes._)

"This is a very big moment for this man winning these tag team titles all by himself and I wonder just where Preston was during all of this." Russ wondered.

"William will be joining his friend in the ER and they will celebrate the night away becoming our first tag team champions. We will hear from Preston on Monday, but that's it for our first CageZone show. This is Greg Justice and Russ Markley signing off." Greg concludes as they finished off the broadcast.

(_William kisses both belts holding them high for the others to see as he heads up the ramp off on his way to the nearest hospital so he can put the belt on his best friend's shoulder._ _Preston could be seen watching from backstage with his arms crossed and his head shaking in disappointment before the screen went to the USPW logo._)

_**Results:**_

_**Marcus Sloan def. Max Sampson: Steel Cage Match**_

_**(Mason Yates def. Jordan Oliver© to win the USPW Hardcore Championship)**_

_**Black Tornado def. Fleur Bleue, Haleigh Grant, Rosemary, and Kennedy Lee to win the USPW Wildcat Championship: Steel Cage Match**_

"_**Freshly Squeezed" Orange Cassidy def. Andrew Marsh: Steel Cage Match**_

_**Dalton Castle w/ The Boys def. Ryan "Fireball" Brown to advance to the semi-finals of the USPW World Heavyweight Championship tournament: Steel Cage Match**_

_**Jason David Frank def. King Randy by forfeit to advance to the semi-finals in the USPW World Heavyweight Championship tournament: Steel Cage Match**_

_**("Truck Driver" Corey Allison def. Mason Yates© to win the USPW Hardcore Championship)**_

_**William Ashworth def. The Swagger Boys to win the USPW Global Tag Team Championship: Steel Cage Match **_


	9. USPW: Firestorm Ep2 Pt1

**United Supreme Pro Wrestling: Firestorm Episode 2 Part 1**

**Venue: **_United Supermarkets Arena_

**Date: **_February 24__th__, 2020_

**State/City: **_Lubbock, Texas_

(_A scene is set up as an unknown figure is in a car flipping the key inside the ignition and starting the engine. He then checks his mirrors, takes a sip of hot coffee, and places his hand upon the stick shift. The figure then pulls the lever down to the 'D' letter on the pad as the car started taking off._)

_**Living breathing for a single moment**_

_**We've left everything we had being**_

_**Time to roll brothers out and over**_

_**Nothing to lose, nothing but time**_

(_The car speeds into a parking garage as the headlights shine brightly and the car heads up the different floors. The figure stays in his seat before reaching the top floor before swerving the car to a stop._)

_**Are you sure you wanna take this road now?**_

_**Are you certain that you're gonna win?**_

_**Did they tell you it could be over?**_

_**Over and done before you begin**_

(_The figure then reverses the car backwards as he looks behind him seeing a ramp leading off the top of the garage and he hits it launching off backwards. He lands roughly on the road before turning it around and going straight again._)

_**Everything you know will not prepare you**_

_**Nothing's gonna change if you resist**_

_**Everything you got, bring it on, we dare you**_

_**Nothing will compare to this**_

(_The car drives off as the screen shows Jonathan Steele posing for the crowd, Preston Starr hitting a Tope Con Hilo on all three members of the Falcon's Prophecy, Cody Fireheart hitting an Impaler DDT on Connor Gates, Brodie Lee staring menacingly into the camera, and Orange Cassidy doing a kip up with his hands fully in his pockets._)

_**It's an avalanche! (Are you ready for this?)**_

_**It's a critical mess! (Are you ready for this?)**_

_**It's your massive attack! (Are you ready for this?)**_

_**It's gonna kick your ass! (Are you ready for this?)**_

(_The scene shows the logo of USPW being bold white letters, but the top line of 'S' and the bottom line of 'P' are neon blue. Pyro of red, blue, green, yellow, and orange go off in the arena as the main titantron was circular showing the main logo for the show of 'USPW: Firestorm' and the mini-tron is the same as the ones WWE used in 2008-2011. There was even five screens going up the stage resembling a speed gauge you would find in any automation vehicle._)

_**Bring the fire!**_

_**and you take your chance!**_

_**Start the fight!**_

_**We'll bring your answer!**_

_**Ooh, ready for this!**_

_**Are you ready for this?!**_

(_The cameras cut ringside where the commentary team of Russ Markley, Greg Justice, and Jasmynn Relect are present for this broadcast of Firestorm with over 15,000+ fans in attendance showing off the signs they made for the night of action. Russ wears a normal black tuxedo, Greg wears a "Justice Never Sells Out"'white shirt and blue jeans, and Jasmynn wears a blue blouse with a white skirt as they get their papers in order while they began their rehearsed lines._)

"Welcome to the second broadcast of Monday Night Firestorm as USPW is live from the United Supermarkets Arena here in Lubbock, Texas. We have a night filled with so much action as the semi-finals of our tournament take place tonight with Orange Cassidy taking on Cody Fireheart in what is sure to be a devastating clash between sloth style and high-flying magic. We also have the debut of Jason David Frank taking on ROH superstar Dalton Castle. Jason's first match was supposed to be last Friday in the steel cage, but our lovely king bailed on it." Russ explained.

"Jason did get some type of fighting in, but he has to be careful with Dalton. Dalton actually earned a little help from his Boys with his match against the Fireball. Also, Logan Gage made his presence and he's clearly delusional to losing last week." Greg added.

"Logan does have a match tonight as Ryan gets a little payback. Gage vs. Brown tonight as Logan looks to avoid a repeat of last week. We also have Preston coming out to explain his actions against Jonathan and William, our brand new tag team champions after William stomped down the Swagger Boys inside the steel cage. We can say Tanner and Ryan want a rematch and they have the chance to earn one as Tanner Swagger goes one-on-one with William Ashworth with their partners in their corners." Jasmynn explained.

(_The ring started getting filled with superstars just as the commentators started their introductions as notable AEW talent like Sonny Kiss, Jungle Boy, Luchasaurus, Marko Stunt, and Brandon Cutler made their way down to the ring. There is also CZW talent making their way down like Eran Ashe, Ruckus, KC Navarro, Eddie Kingston, and a loser from last week, David Starr. We also have the Bottoms Up Outlaws, Nick Rollins and Sammy Moonshine, a man named Senshi Kuroi with black trunks with the Japanese symbol of Kenji on it with yin-yang symbols on his pads, and the Remnants featuring Caleb Collins wearing the same attire from last week and Driston Fields wearing orange tights with white lines down each leg and blue feather symbols on his right leg._)

"The following contest is a 20-man over the top rope battle royal to determine the #1 Contender for the USPW United States Championship." Richard announced from his chair at ringside.

**("Slay Me (V3" by Dale Oliver)**

(_A scream and howl could be heard as the titantron shows a man climbing the Grand Canyon as the theme starts up. A tall man with brown hair wearing a black trench coat, a black singlet with a spinning helix of red and white lines in the middle with black boots. He puts up the peace signs as people cheer of him._)

"From Phoenix, Arizona, weighing 270 lbs., Cody Runyon!" Richard announced.

"This man is a worldwide phenomenon as he has traveled through the indies ranging from Lucha Underground to Ring of Honor to New Japan Pro Wrestling to Major League Wrestling to United Wrestling Association where he has won much gold. Gift of the Gods Champion, IWGP Intercontinental Champion three times, IWGP United States Champion, ROH Television Champion, and MLW National Openweight Champion." Greg explained.

"A testament of how this man is a great mid-carder, but has had world title success by winning the Lucha Underground title twice and the ROH World Championship once." Russ added.

"This man has a good resume and even has the stature to potentially topple over that Russian brute. Ivan has the mixed martial arts experience, but he hasn't faced the empirical definition of professional wrestling yet." Jasmynn testified.

(_Cody made his way down the ramp slowly scouting the participants in the match as he took off his coat handing it to a referee before heading up the steel steps and inside the ring joining the growing pool of superstars._)

**("Dragula" by Rob Zombie)**

(_The crowd boo as the screen zooms in and out with flashy lights hovering all around as a broken lantern is shown as the dreadful face of Andrew Marsh showed itself. He walked slowly out as he set down the lantern before roaring and beating his chest._)

"From your eternal nightmares, weighing 234 lbs., Andrew Marsh!" Richard announced.

"This man has it out for the man named Orange Cassidy cause he feels he has been embarrassed twice now by the popular superstar." Russ stated.

"Last week and on Friday, Marsh lost twice to Orange Cassidy and I won't be surprised if he costs the king of sloth style his tournament match later on. Hopefully, he wins this battle royal and feels somewhat satisfied." Greg added.

(_Andrew soon made it down the ramp as he slid into the ring staring daggers into his opponents as he grinned at the bodies he could dismantle in a wrestling sense._)

**("Rock Out" by Jimmy Hart and JJ Maguire)**

(_The former theme of the Rockers from the early days of wrestling kicked off as the titantron showed old school footage of the Rockers and the man coming out, Marty Jannetty. He wore a cutoff white 'Rockers Wild' shirt with velvet tights with black spots on them. He had yellow boots with ribbons hanging off them as he high-fives fans coming down the ramp._)

"From Columbus, Georgia, weighing 234 lbs., he is one-half of the legendary team of the Rockers, Marty Jannetty!" Richard announced.

"Well, look who decided to show up and this brings me back to the early mid 80's when he ran around with Shawn Michaels." Greg stated.

"Former Tag Team and Intercontinental Champion in WWE, Marty is the carrier that led to him getting his head shoved through a barber shop window. This started Shawn Michaels as a heel in the business." Russ reminded.

"That was truly a shocking moment, but in real life, Marty and Michaels are surely still good friends. They are the Rockers forever." Jasmynn added.

(_Marty came ringside and ran around the ring slapping fives before heading up the steel steps and through the ropes getting pumped for this match with the others._)

**("Heavy Mob" by Brian Bennett)**

(_The crowd gave cheers to another wrestling legend in Kevin Sullivan as he has his black face paint around the eyes, He had black paint dots on his cheeks and two lines on the back of his neck. Kevin wore a plain sleeveless black shirt and jean shorts with white tape wrapped around the legs and arms along with black boots. Kevin started his stroll down the ramp as he waved to the fans._)

"From Cambridge, Massachusetts, weighing 250 lbs., Kevin Sullivan!" Richard announced.

"The oldest wrestler we have to date on the roster and Kevin has put his body on the line more than we can count." Russ stated.

"Why last July, this man wrestled a no contest in a No Holds Barred Match against Brian Pullman Jr. when this guy is at the peak of his life. 70 years and still doing hardcore activities." Greg added.

"A man that can say age is just a number and it doesn't matter how old you can get. This means he can go the mile if he wanted to." Jasmynn added.

(_Kevin started getting to ringside as he looked under the ring for some weapons to use getting the crowd to cheer in approval as he grabbed a trash can lid and an old computer set with the keyboard as he set the items on the steel steps getting into the ring under the bottom rope accepting help to stand up by some of the face wrestlers._)

**("The Search" by NF)**

(_The crowd started booing, but a few cheers escaped the cluster as Marcus came down smirking as he wore the same attire from his CageZone debut. He scouted everyone in the ring as he started his stroll down the ramp._)

"From Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 328 lbs., Marcus Sloan!" Richard announced.

"This man made an impact last Friday on CageZone as he ran through the party king, Max Sampson, and laid waste to that fruit loop." Greg stated.

"For those just tuning in to this man, he's a former basketball player that played for the Los Angeles Lakers and the Miami Heat before he got struck with jail time. He soon came out to wrestling and has been training since he was released." Russ added.

"This man even won Feud of the Year in 2009 when he took on CM Punk for a majority of that year. He always makes sure to put the others on notice of him as we are sure to see here tonight." Jasmynn explained.

(_Marcus came ringside and he started trash talking wrestlers as he came up the steel steps and over the top rope pointing at his opponents and then points to himself shouting "I'm winning! I'm winning this!_)

**("Farewell of Slavianka" by the Russian Empire)**

(_The music started attracting boos as the referees were ready to begin the match, but Ivan started strolling out in a red royal robe with the USPW United States Championship folded up in his right arm. He smirked at his possible adversaries as he walked down the ramp and towards the ring as many of the combatants were confused if Ivan wanted a piece of the action or to simply observe who could be facing him._)

"Well, here is the prizefighter of Mother Russia and the current United States Champion who made David Starr tap out to win the belt." Russ reminded.

"You can bet Starr doesn't take kindly to that lost and the proverbial mocking of Ivan coming out here with the belt. We might have the favorite to win here tonight." Greg added.

(_Ivan started heading for the broadcast table as he told a producer to give him a chair and he set his title on the table unfolding the chair to sit out. He then sat down and grabbed a headset as he was joining the commentary team._)

"Um…I guess we got an extra guest ringside. Hey champ!" Greg greeted with a friendly wave.

(_Ivan simply nodded as he turned his attention towards the ring in order to set his sights on his next competitor while the music died down, but it didn't stop the boos directed at Ivan._)

The bell started ringing as all 20 men started attacking one another and chaos started ensuing in the ring as David Starr went after multiple people even some of his fellow CZW wrestlers as high kicks went to people like Eran Ashe, Sammy Moonshine, Nick Rollins, Marty Jannetty, and Brandon Cutler. The Remnants started cornering Starr in the lower left corner lifting him up as they tried getting rid of the big threat. Cody started fighting it out with Marcus as punches rain down on both of their heads until Marcus hits an elbow to the head. Marcus then hit a Headbutt to KC Navarro and then a Clothesline to Sonny Kiss. Luchasaurus got in his face as the crowd started cheering at the bravery of the big dinosaur as both men pushed the other a few times before Jungle Boy and Marko Stunt hit synchronized kicks to the back of Marcus and Luchasaurus hits a Spinning Heel Kick turning Marcus around before executing a German Suplex.

"Marcus getting manhandled by the combined might and moves of Jurassic Express. These three are pretty good underdogs who could storm USPW tonight." Greg stated.

Andrew comes around hitting back punches and takes Jungle Boy by the throat shoving him into Luchasaurus before hitting a Big Boot to the face taking down both members of the stable. Marko tried his luck punching Andrew in the head before whipping him into the ropes, but Andrew hit a Shoulder Tackle to Marko flopping him out. Andrew gets Marko up and send the small wrestler packing as both feet hit the floor (_Marko Stunt eliminated). _KC Navarro tried his luck hitting kicks to Andrew, but Andrew pushes the golden child back and as KC came back, Andrew hit him with a back elbow. Andrew then bent KC over and hooked both arms lifting the small wrestler up before dumping him over the top rope getting rid of KC (_KC Navarro eliminated). _Eran Ashe came at Andrew with a pool stick cracking it in the ribs of the monster wrestler and then broke it on the back.

"Andrew scoring the first two eliminations, but Eran coming through bringing some weapons to the forefront." Russ stated.

Eran grabbed Andrew trying to eliminate him with the Bottoms Up Outlaws helping as all three threw Andrew over, but he stayed safe on the apron. Eran kicked at Andrew before Senshi hit a Roundhouse Kick to the extreme star. Senshi runs the ropes and then hits a Driving Knee Strike to the mid-section of Eran. Senshi then hit an Overhead Kick that made Eran jump on the top rope a bit before Andrew helped pull him down with both feet touching the ground (_Eran Ashe eliminated)._ The crowd booed Andrew as Cody started taking Sonny Kiss by the hair driving knees in his gut as he whips the LGBT star into the ropes before Sonny hangs on. Cody runs as Sonny jumps locking his legs around Cody's neck and hanging over the ropes trying to lift Cody over. Sonny hung on the bottom rope as Ruckus tried helping out, but Cody kept himself on the ropes.

"Sonny using that flexibility to his advantage and Ruckus looking to help out with a common enemy." Jasmynn stated.

Sonny hung on as Cody back elbows Ruckus away and released the hold Sonny had on his neck pushing him over on the apron. Ruckus hits a Big Boot to the face of Cody as he hits a few punches to the head getting Cody over into the upper right corner. Ruckus hits kicks to the mid-section of Cody, but Cody pushes Ruckus away hitting a Discus Clothesline to the crazy extreme star. Cody gets Ruckus up and tries flinging him over the top rope as Jungle Boy tries helping and Luchasaurus gets in on it as Ruckus stays on the apron. Jungle Boy screams "Get him up!" as he starts backing up while Luchasaurus goes to the apron getting Ruckus up as both men started punching each other.

"Looks like Jungle Boy is looking to get Ruckus out, but he needs to be careful not to accidentally eliminate his own partner." Russ stated.

Jungle Boy backs up as Marcus goes out through the middle rope technically not eliminated yet as he fishes for something under the ring. He pulls out a table which gets a few cheers as Marcus picks it up bringing it right over and starts setting up the wooden table as Ruckus and Luchasaurus just fought it out. Jungle Boy runs and hits a High Knee to Ruckus, but the extreme star manages to grab the top rope with one hand barely hanging on as Luchasaurus tries prying the grip loose. Marcus hits the body of Luchasaurus and gets on the apron putting one arm over his head. He then lifts Luchasaurus up and hits a Scoop Slam throwing the dinosaur man through the wooden table ending in his elimination (_Luchasaurus eliminated_)! Jungle Boy gasped as he tries for a Step-Up Enzurgiri using the ropes, but Marcus ducks and Ruckus takes the hit before falling of the apron eliminated (_Ruckus eliminated)._

"Luchasaurus sent through the table, but Jungle Boy gets one of his own just not on the person he wanted." Greg observed.

Sullivan was taking it straight to the The Remnants with punches to Caleb and Driston as he whips both boys into the ropes. Driston gets an elbow to the face and a punch to the stomach from Sullivan to Caleb. He then hits both boys with a Double DDT taking them down, but Andrew grabs Sullivan in a Vice Grip as he shakes the man around grinding his head into mashed potatoes while Kevin screams. Andrew turns the old man around hitting a Ripcord Lariat as the crowd boos this man more with the monster soaking it all in. Sonny comes over and turns Andrew around getting in his face before giving him a slap to the face. Andrew felt his face and grabbed Sonny by the throat, but Cody comes over and turns Andrew around hitting the monster with a Northern Lights Suplex. Sonny fanned himself thanking Cody for the save as both wrestlers try to get Andrew out.

"Andrew just bullying his way to the victory, but Sonny stepped in and had enough which was a costly mistake. However, Cody has the control now." Russ stated.

The Bottoms Up Outlaws get Sullivan up as they double team the extreme veteran whipping him into the ropes, but Sullivan ducks rebounding off the other ropes hitting another Double DDT to both men. Marcus then comes behind Sullivan real quick and then grabs his shirt before shoving the veteran over the top rope to the floor (_Kevin Sullivan eliminated)._ Marcus grabs both Outlaws then lifting them up looking straight into their eyes as he lifted them both on his right shoulder before smirking and hitting the Starting Line (Yososuka Cutter) on both Outlaws! The crowd booed as Marcus gets the tag team up before sending both men packing as they hit the floor (_Sammy Moonshine and Nick Rollins eliminated)._

"Marcus just displaying his dominance so far in this match getting at least four eliminations so far." Jasmynn observed.

Jungle Boy hits a Dropkick to the back Marcus sending the big man into the ropes before he hits a few punches to the head of the former basketball player. Brandon Cutler went for Marty Jannetty beating down the legend in the lower left corner kicking him down. Marty held his head as Brandon gets him up and tries picking him up to eliminate him, but Marty hung on to the top rope being lifted over to stay on the apron. Marty hits an elbow to Brandon before heading to the top of the lower left corner hitting a Flying Axe Handle to Brandon as the crowd cheers for the Rocker. However, Sonny sees his good friend in trouble before hitting a handstand locking legs around the head of Marty and hitting a Handstand Hurricarana as the crowd cheers for the Concrete Rose. Eddie Kingston waited for Sonny to turn around before hitting a Shotgun Lariat to Sonny over the top rope (_Sonny Kiss eliminated_).

"Sonny Kiss eliminated as Eddie puts an end to that Cinderella dream of getting the victory." Greg stated.

Eddie then gets Marty up as he then hits a German Suplex on the legend. Marty grabs his back and neck before suffering a Shotgun Lariat over the top rope to the outside both feet hitting the floor (_Marty Jannetty eliminated_). David Starr comes from behind hitting a Forearm Smash to the head of Eddie Kingston before he tries for Product Placement (Deadlift German Suplex), but Eddie gets behind Starr hitting an Uranage Suplex to the Jewish star. The crowd boo Kingston as he gets David up before trying to lift him over succeeding, but David hits a Jumping Heel Kick using the ropes as Eddie goes down on his behind. David then hits a Springboard Leg Drop to Kingston as David starts getting momentum back in his system.

"David Starr taking on his fellow CZW alumni, but he needs to get Kingston outside the ring to win this match." Russ reminded.

Starr gets himself up as he hyped up the crowd before Kingston rises and Starr readies himself hitting a Superkick as Kingston went down in a spread eagle position. Starr gets up, but the Remnants attack Starr as they kicked him under the bottom rope so he isn't eliminated as they get Kingston up while Driston gets behind him hitting Clipped Wings (Full Nelson Slam). Driston gets Kingston up before whipping him into Collins, who pulls the top rope down and Kingston goes over getting eliminated (_Eddie Kingston eliminated_). Driston and Caleb then go over to Brandon Cutler in the lower right corner as they get him up before whipping him into the ropes, but Brandon stops from rebounding. Marcus came behind the Remnants grabbing their throats as they turned around before they went down with a Double Chokeslam. Cutler tries his luck punching the head of Marcus a little bit as he rebounds off the ropes, but he gets a Big Boot to the face. Marcus gets Cutler up lifting him on his shoulders before he hits the Starting Line (Cutter).

"Marcus just showing his might over this match and Ivan may just be looking at the man he faces next for the United States Championship." Jasmynn explained.

Marcus then lifts Cutler in a military press before he chucks Cutler to outside feet first as a Cutler crashes on the ramp (_Brandon Cutler_ _eliminated_). Jungle Boy hits a High Knee to Marcus as the giant backs up and Jungle Boy hits a Spin Kick to the gut before hollering and running the ropes ducking a clothesline and hits a Springboard Back Forearm as Marcus stumbles and David Starr hits a Jumping DDT to Marcus as the former basketball player finally gets on his back. Senshi climbs to the top of the upper right corner before he executes a 450 Splash as Senshi goes flying after impact. Starr, however, grabs Senshi and shoved him over the top rope as the Japanese superstar stays on the apron, but Starr hits a Clothesline to a Senshi causing him to fall off the apron to the floor (_Senshi Kuroi eliminated_). Starr boasts about his elimination to the crowd as Cody pushes Starr into the ropes before he hits a Spanish Fly right in the middle of the ring stunning the audience!

"Look at the height on that Spanish Fly! Cody just mesmerized the audience by lifting himself off the ground like that." Greg stated.

Cody cheered as the audience got behind his back in this match counting him as another favorite to win it all until Andrew got ahold of him as he bent him over hooking both arms. Andrew stuck his tongue out, but Cody lifted on his back backing up as he dumped Andrew over the top rope as the crowd went ballistic seeing the monster's feet hit the floor (_Andrew Marsh eliminated_). Andrew is shocked as Cody smirks, but David runs the ropes hitting a Dropkick to Cody as the man was shoved over the top rope to the floor getting a few boos from the crowd (_Cody Runyon eliminated_). David boasted to the crowd as he suddenly came into contact with Jungle Boy as the two stared off against each other as the crowd started chanting "AEW! CZW! AEW! CZW! AEW! CZW! AEW! CZW!" as two superstars of two separate companies were about to collide. However, the Remnants started getting involved as the crowd booed missing an epic smackdown.

"I can't believe we aren't gonna see David Starr vs. Jungle Boy. That would make for some good action considering the talent involved." Russ stated.

Caleb gets David in the lower left corner kicking him down into a seated position and Driston hits a Superkick to Jungle Boy launching the fierce man over the top rope eliminating him as the crowd boos (_Jungle Boy eliminated_). The battle royal now held four as Driston helped Caleb take out David as they whipped the Bernie Sanders of professional wrestling into the ropes before they hit a Double Flapjack into the top rope as David goes on his back holding his throat. The Remnants get booed at as they get David up ready to finish this, but Marcus hits a Big Boot to Caleb as the former congressman suddenly went over the top rope with both feet hitting the floor (_Caleb Collins eliminated_). Driston is shocked by the move, but gets grabbed by the throat and shoved over the top rope as Driston's feet his the floor (_Driston Fields eliminated_). Marcus gets a few cheers after both of those eliminations, but now David has to contend with him as the Jewish star heavily breathes.

"It's down to Marcus and David which means that Ivan is either gonna have a grudge match or have his work cut out for him." Russ stated.

However, Ivan heard enough of the blathering as he takes off his headset and removes his robe to reveal a red version of his attire from last week. Ivan the gets on the apron as Marcus turns around to trash talk at him shouting "What are you doing, freak?! You want some of this early?!" Ivan then hit a good right hook to the cheek of Marcus getting in the ring before he lifted the big man up hitting a T-Bone Suplex to Marcus! The crowd cheered a little at that feat of strength as David tried attacking Ivan, but the Russian fighter ducked a Roundhouse Kick before hitting an Olympic Slam. Then Ivan gets up to grab both Marcus and David getting them up before shoving them in the east end ropes as he gets under them using his strength to lift them over the top rope as both men went over hitting the floor at the same time. The bell rings as Ivan stands there with an unamused look on his face.

"What the hell just happened? Marcus and David hit the floor at the same time. Who's the clear winner?" Greg asked.

"It seems Ivan was just finding who would survive this cluster and make it to the end. That's a bewildering tactic going after both finalists, though." Jasmynn added.

_(Ivan called for a mic as a producer handed it to him before he looked at both men laying on the floor._)

"I want this to be reminder to both of you. Last week, that was waste of time. I want real challenge and taking you both on will be component redo. Vy oba popadete pered matushkoy Rossiyey i yeye prizerom!" Ivan explained as he threw down the mic asking for his title.

**("Farewell of Slavianka" by the Russian Empire)**

(_Ivan got his title as he raised it high as the crowd booed him straight out of the building for ruining a very good match, but it seems he got two contenders out of it._)

"It seems Ivan wants both Marcus and David for Rush Hour. He did mention that last week felt like a waste of time." Russ stated.

"He wanted a good challenge and I'm sure both men will provide it for him considering what they can do. We saw a piece of what Ivan will have to contend with come the time." Greg added.

"I don't know about a good challenge. Ivan handled them just fine on his own, but every man for themselves is a tricky situation." Jasmynn added.

_**Commercial Break…**_

(_The camera went back to Tanner Swagger and Ryan Fawles getting two Bud Light bottles out of a package of drinks. They clinked glasses before dowsing their throats with the liquid._)

"This sucks man! I can't believe we lost." Tanner complained as he leaned against the wall.

"We had it easy. One of the men on that team doesn't deserve the title he never won. It was all his buddy's work." Ryan added.

"There should be a rematch sanctioned tonight, but of course, the boss doesn't recognize injustice when it is right in front of his face." Tanner stated.

(_Hank walked onscreen as he shook his head disappointedly at the boys as he wore his regular blue track suit stuffing his hands in his pockets._)

"There a problem, boys?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, we want a rematch against the Bloodline. Those titles are ours." Ryan replied as he took another swig of beer.

"How about knocking back a cold one, boss? Take a load off and we can talk about this." Tanner added as he grabbed a bottle for Hank.

"Oh thanks." Hank praised as he popped the lid and started drinking his bottle.

"So we can be friends and take the easy way out of this. Just change our match to a title match and we can party right after the show. Me and Ryan scouted the bars when we drove into town." Tanner explained with a smirk.

"Fellas, I gotta say you have great taste in beer branding, but horrible negotiation skills. You guys lost so back of the line." Hank reinforced.

"But it wasn't a fully fledged tag team match…we should be the top of this division." Ryan retorted.

"I can see this going back and forth not getting by, but I can set up a #1 Contenders match next week between you guys and Bottoms Up Outlaws. Winners face Jonathan and William at a future taping." Hank offered.

"Beat up the cowpokes…fine by us. Soon, you'll be clinking bottles with your new tag team champions, partner." Tanner added.

"Just know when to quit if you lose." Hank stated, referring to no more second chances after this match.

(_Hank walks off to finish his beer as Tanner and Ryan start scheming for their contendership shot next week before chugging on more alcohol._)

"I almost forgot to mention something else. Ryan, since you have the time…why not head to the ring for a match? Consider it a warmup." Hank announced as he walked off leaving both boys in a state of disarray.

_**The REPLAY OF THE WEEK is brought to you by Chevron Energy©. Finding newer, cleaner ways to power the world. And by Clif Bar© nutrition bars. Make it Happen.**_

_**Last week…**_

_Preston gets locked in the Pound Citation as Tyler wrenched back hard on his face and then William breaks the hold dragging Preston back to his corner. He tags in and hits a Chokeslam to Tyler to win the match._

_The camera zooms in on the intensity that Preston feels as everyone celebrates, but Preston attacks William and then goes after Jonathan finishing up with a look down at his best friend before hitting a Cross Rhodes in the middle of the ring. The moment replays three times for added effect as Preston stays on his knees looking into a booing audience._

_(The cameras cut back to the show as Ryan Fawles is currently in the ring making his entrance during the break. He stands in the ring a little pissed at what Hank ordered him to do._)

"Welcome back to Firestorm and we have Ryan Fawles set for action. His partner faces William Ashworth later tonight, but I guess Ryan couldn't keep that mouth shut and now has to pay the price." Greg stated.

"Hank put him in a match, but we have no idea against who. This could be bad news for Ryan." Russ added.

**("Hathor" by Derek and Brandon Fiechter)**

(_The titantron showed shots of the Great Pyramids and hieroglyphics ran across the screen as four men donned in black robes came out with hoods on as they brought out a golden coffin in the design of an Egyptian pharaoh as they started rolling it down the ramp._)

"The following contest is set for one-fall. Introducing first, from Luxor, Egypt, weighing 235 lbs., Nolan Exodus!" Richard announced.

"I can't say how I feel about this and I do not want to know where these men come from. I'm fearing something is coming out of that coffin." Greg stated.

"This is Nolan Exodus and according to my notes, he has been training for professional wrestling for six years making small appearances in European promotions mostly. This will relatively be his first day on a full run." Russ added.

(_The men made it ringside turning the coffin around as they proceeded to pop the lid open and a tanned-skinned man popped out outstretching his arms. He is bald with white lines on his cheeks wearing a teal blue hoodie, shirtless, also wearing blue wrestling shorts and black sneakers as he gets to the ropes going through the bottom and middle going to stand._ _He raises his hands and clasp them together._)

The music died down as Nolan took off his hoodie and Ryan scoffed at him snickering as he himself wore yellow trunks with 'Fawles' written on the back in bold black. He also wore white boots as he took his leather jacket and shades off before the ref separated both men before calling for the bell to ring. Ryan takes it to Nolan with punches to his head and pushing him in the upper right corner as he bashes the head ten times with mocking slaps. The ref tells Ryan to back up off him, but Ryan gets a few kicks to the stomach and the ref has to scold him to get off when he says get off. Ryan stuck his tongue out as he gets Nolan out of the corner whipping him off the ropes, but Nolan reversed hitting a knee to Ryan's gut. Ryan bends over as Nolan brings him in hitting a Piledriver. Ryan holds his neck as Nolan grabs the hair to make him rise.

"This is what Ryan gets for not taking his opponents too seriously. Nolan seems to mean business." Jasmynn stated.

Nolan looks deep into Ryan's eyes before whipping him into the ropes before grabbing the smaller man to hit a Northern Lights Suplex to one half of the Swagger Boys. Ryan grabs his back in pain as Nolan rises once more clasping his hands together above him kicking the head of Ryan in succession before getting him up again. Nolan then whips Ryan into the upper right corner, but Ryan jumped on the middle then top rope trying for a Moonsault, but Nolan stepped to the side as Ryan crash landed on the mat holding his stomach. Nolan then placed a knee on the back of Ryan locking in a Chinlock as Ryan screamed in utter pain.

"Chinlock applied and Ryan feeling every stinging moment that Nolan gives him. Missing that moonsault really cost him." Russ stated.

Nolan wrenched hard on the back as Ryan had nowhere to go as he tried reaching for a nearby rope, but Nolan released the lock before he ran the ropes to hit a Double Foot Stomp to the back. Ryan held his back going to roll out, but Nolan rolled him back to the middle and Ryan reverses with a boot the face of Nolan. Ryan kips up into a Palm Strike to the face from Nolan and then he gets a Snap Suplex. Nolan then signals for the final move as he waits for Ryan to rise with the audience gripping their seats in anticipation before Ryan gets to his feet shortly after thirty seconds of getting up before he is spun around with a kick to the gut and put in a Fisherman Suplex position as Nolan lifts him up, but turns the move into a Jackhammer! Nolan hooks both legs bowing his head.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Nolan releases the legs.

**("Hathor" by Derek and Brandon Fiechter)**

"Here is your winner, Nolan Exodus!" Richard announced.

"He calls that move the Realm of the Tombs while I'm looking at my papers now. A very effective move to make short work of Ryan." Russ stated.

(_Nolan clasps both hands above his head and drops to his knees looking into the crowd before rolling Ryan out of the ring to then stand. Ryan scrambled away from the hooded men as he is embarrassed for losing so easily. Nolan then exits the ring himself as the lid to his coffin opened and Nolan climbs back inside while the lid closes before the hooded men roll it back up the ramp slowly. Ryan sits up against the barricade bashing it with his hands and sighing irritably._)

"Like it or not, Ryan learned a lesson about never to underestimate anyone he comes in contact with." Greg stated.

"That's correct, Greg. Nolan had Ryan on the ropes the moment he came down to the ring, because Ryan took him for easy prey. That backfired completely." Jasmynn added.

"Well, a fantastic debut for Nolan which is sure to bring him some good momentum going forward. Still to come tonight, Logan looking for retribution from last week as he takes on Ryan "Fireball" Brown. Ryan is looking for his own revenge on Logan costing him his match with Dalton Castle on the first episode of CageZone. Let's take a look at the quick replay." Russ explained.

_**A replay is shown of Ryan climbing to the top of the cage before Logan made his way out of the crowd preventing the Firestarter from escaping while Dalton crawled out of the cage door to get the win. Logan would then viciously attack Ryan after the match inside the cage before he was stopped.**_

"Logan is a very despicable and dishonorable man feeling he should be entitled to the world title. That belt is only for prestigious winners and human beings." Greg complained.

"Logan may also interfere in the Cody Fireheart/Orange Cassidy match happening later tonight as last week Cody made Logan pass out in order to advance to the semi-finals." Jasmynn reminded.

"Speaking of tournament matches, we have our first major match of the night coming up as Dalton Castle puts up the dukes against the debuting Jason David Frank. Dalton doesn't want to underestimate the quick work that the MMA and Power Ranger star can give him. These two fight to advance to the finals next!" Russ announced.

_**Commercial Break…**_

_Coming to the Toyko Dome…_

_Comes the biggest event for United Supreme Pro Wrestling…_

_A special broadcast from the country of Japan, the land of professional wrestling…_

_It's USPW: Attack of the Rising Sun_

_See all your favorite USPW superstars battle inside Japan's most famous arena as Hiroshi Tanahashi takes on Jonathan Steele for one time only…_

_Also, Tetsuya Naito defends the IWGP Intercontinental Championship against Kota Ibushi, Preston Starr, and Kenny Omega in a dream match for the century. _

_It's a spectacular show with many matches to conquer in the ring. Live from the Tokyo Dome, May 24__th__ on Pay-Per-View!_

(_The show comes back on as Mason is shown backstage seething at the teeth and foaming at the mouth about losing his title on Friday. He knocks over a few steel chairs as Martin Rolli comes up from behind._)

"Hey, crazy dude! Whatcha throwing a tantrum for?" Martin asked.

"I lost my damn title! What does it look like to you?!" Mason exploded as he got in Martin's face, but the manager put his hands up in self-defense.

"Listen, I didn't come to start anything and I know we got differences, but next week, we got a chance to get a Hardcore Title shot. My boy, Quinton, takes on Corey next week for that belt. If he wins and you can make sure that happens, I'll make sure you get the front of the line spot." Martin offered.

"Why would I help you rats?" Mason asked.

"Call it common enemy alliance. I just want that title and we can end it right there. You wanna take your chances with this anywhere rule, that's on you." Martin replied.

"So I help the behemoth win and I got get next dibs? I don't trust you, but I don't see anywhere else to get some help. It's a deal." Mason stated.

"Heyyyyyy, that's great to hear! I'll see ya next week, bub!" Martin exclaimed as he patted Mason on the back before walking off.

**("Dalton Wants It All Now" by Unknown)**

(_The cameras went to the ringside area as boos accompanied the music as The Boys put the fans in front of the entrance way allowing them to reveal Dalton upon pulling the fans away. Dalton wore a spandex blue suit jacket, blue trunks with his last name in glittery silver on the back of them, and white boots._)

"The following contest is set for one-fall and it is a semi-final match in the USPW World Heavyweight Championship tournament! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by The Biys, from Catalina Island, weighing 217 lbs., Dalton Castle!" Richard announced.

"Here we go! We find out who advances to Rush Hour for a shot at our top prize!" Russ exclaimed.

"Dalton able to get over Ryan Brown last Friday, but it wasn't without controversy. Logan Gage has a hand in giving Dalton a distracting win as the Peacock exited the cage." Greg added.

"We can see him give a fair fight tonight against of one of the hottest free agents we were able to sign. I can't wait for this match!" Jasmynn added.

(_Dalton made his way down to the ring as he pointed to himself as the Boys presented him to a negative reaction before Dalton headed to the steps walking up them going through the ropes and climbing the upper left corner as the Boys went to the middle of the ring. Dalton hops off before getting into position and lifting makeshift wings from his jacket as sparklers rain down from above._)

**("Where Dragons Dwell" by Gojira)**

(_Static cheers rain down throughout the crowd and the arena as Jason David Frank came out wearing a black MMA beanie, a green dragon shirt, black MMA gloves, white MMA tiger shorts, black knee and elbow pads, and taped bare feet. He did a few jabs hopping in place before he raised his hands for his hometown crowd._)

"His opponent, from Houston, Texas, weighing 215 lbs., better known as Tommy Oliver from Power Rangers, this is Jason David Frank!" Richard announced as he headed through the ropes.

"The man, the myth, the absolute legend, this man knows how to clean clocks and take names. He is undefeated in his MMA career able to submit his opponents very quickly." Russ explained.

"I heard he even offered to be CM Punk's first opponent in his MMA career, but got turned down. This guy is pretty humble and my inner kid is so excited to see him in professional wrestling." Greg added

"Last week was supposed to be his debut, but King Randy opted out, but Jason took care of his henchmen really leaving a good impression for the fans. However, Dalton knows a few submissions himself so Jason shouldn't be too confident." Jasmynn instructed.

(_Jason walks down shaking and high-fiving fans as he discarded the beanie on the floor before hopping on the apron. He looks all around himself before going through the ropes and raising his fists again before taking off his shirt. However, Dalton wanted to wait no longer taking his jacket off and immediately attacking Jason getting him in the lower left corner kicking him down._)

"Oh come on! Why do the heels always attack before the match?!" Greg complained.

The ref separated both men scolding Dalton for his attack before the crowd booed loudly for Dalton to hear. He mocked them before putting a hand to his ear before shrugging off the boos like he does before getting into a corner as the ref made sure Jason was ready. Jason nodded and cranked his neck before the ref called for the bell as the match started. Dalton and Jason circled one another before trying for a lock up, but Dalton shot a knee to the gut of Jason before he posed, but Jason shot a quick knee to the gut and a few punches to the head getting the crowd going before the ref backed Jason up telling him to knock it off. Jason held his hands up defensively before the ref let the match continue as Dalton circles Jason quickly before they lock up again and Dalton shoots another knee to the gut.

"Dalton trying to take control, but stay out of the vulnerable areas where Jason could strike the most." Greg stated.

Dalton then whips Jason into the ropes bending over, but Jason stops kicking upwards to Dalton's face and then grabbing Dalton's right arm to ground him locking in an armbar submission. Dalton reverses instantly into a roll up attempt.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jason kicked out immediately.

Both wrestlers roll away before Dalton ducks a Roundhouse Kick from Jason and trips Jason up by his other leg to lock in an Ankle Lock. Jason screams clawing at the mat before grabbing a bottom rope as Dalton releases hitting a Double Knee Stomp into the back of Jason before he tries his luck again locking Jason in a Bow and Arrow submission hold as the ref checks on Jason with the Green Ranger crying out in pain with every wrench from Dalton. Dalton grits his teeth tries to make Jason rap early, but Jason gets his footing and hoists himself up with Dalton on the shoulders before executing a Death Valley Driver and Dalton screams grabbing his back in pain.

"Great work by Jason knowing to get a quick reversal where he can. Dalton is grounded for the moment." Russ observed.

Jason then grabs the legs of Dalton turning the Peacock around into a Boston Crab as Dalton scrambles to get to the bottom rope. Jason wrenches the legs as Dalton bangs with his fists screaming in pain and saying "NO! I AIN'T GIVING UP!" as he starts crawling to the bottom rope. Jason keeps adding weight to slow him down when Dalton can barely grasp the rope. Jason puts a knee into the lock modifying it as Dalton screams in more pain grabbing his hair trying to quickly work out an escape plan.

"What a master of technicality Jason is as he works over Dalton in that Boston Crab." Jasmynn stated.

Dalton gave one last push before grabbing the bottom rope as Jason released the hold knowing he done more damage to the back of Dalton. Dalton rolls out as the Boys get with their boss trying to fan him off as Jason slides out hitting a Roundhouse Kick to the stomach of Dalton causing him to go down to the floor. The ref starts the count as Jason gets Dalton up slamming the head of the Peacock into a ring post near the announce table side. Jason gets him up and slams the head of Dalton into the barricade as Dalton is further dealt with as the crowd loved every bit of humiliation. Dalton uses the barricade to get up hitting a punch to the face of Jason before running to hit a High Knee to Jason getting the Green Dragon down on the floor. Dalton then slides in the ring at 7 and Jason shortly recovers to get in at 9.

"Jason barely making it to break the count, but I doubt Dalton wants to win that way, anyway. What evil thoughts could be boiling in that mind?" Greg wondered.

Dalton kicks Jason down as he uses the top rope to his advantage and hits a Springboard Knee Drop as Jason rolls into the lower right corner. Dalton backs up running to hit a boot to Jason's face as the crowd cringes and the Green Dragon tried shaking the headache coming in. Dalton taunts the audience getting him booed loudly as he grabs Jason up hitting a Back Takedown and then a Standing Moonsault on the back of Jason injuring him further. Dalton then grabs both legs and locks in the Haas of Pain (Calf Crusher) as he wrenches the legs of Jason. Jason screams in pain as he tries his best to crawl towards the bottom rope near the entrance ramp as Dalton keeps wrenching on the legs shaking them. Jason twitches a bit from the pain, but gets the rope causing Dalton to let go as he hits a few stomps on Jason before the ref escorts him away.

"Dalton getting his revenge for earlier as he tries inching closer to a spot in the finals at Rush Hour." Jasmynn added.

Jason gets up using the ropes as Dalton comes at him, but Jason shoves Dalton through the middle rope to the outside as the crowd cheers hyping Jason up. Jason then hops on the lower left corner before executing a Moonsault taking out Dalton on the outside sending the crowd into a frenzy of cheers! Jason gets up and screams with the crowd as he gets Dalton up and sends him straight into the steel steps for good measure pushing the top set off. Jason then waits for Dalton to get up before hitting a Bicycle Kick to the stomach and then hitting an Axe Handle to the back as the ref counted to 6. Dalton gets on his knees before a Drive-By Kick knocks Dalton up

as Jason pushes him back into the ring followed by himself. Dalton rolls away as Jason starts hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Dalton kicks out at 2.3!

"Jason getting his second wind fighting back and got a near fall on Dalton." Greg stated.

Jason gets Dalton up and hits knees to the gut before hitting a Vertical Suplex and then gets him to hype the crowd up. Dalton shakes his head and hold his aching stomach before Jason helps him up, but Dalton grabs Jason for a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Dalton then rolls out of the ring to console with the Boys as they fan him off so he gets some breathing room. The ref starts the count once again as Dalton circles back in before grabbing Jason hitting an Everest Suplex. Jason winds up sitting in the upper right corner as Dalton grabs his legs dragging him to the middle. Dalton then hits three kicks to the midsection as he then catapults Jason into the lower left corner. Jason bounces off before Dalton hit a Release Northern Lights Suplex getting more boos from the crowd.

"Jason becoming a rag doll for being tossed around and Dalton is eating more heat than praise here tonight." Russ observed.

Dalton grabs Jason up hitting chops to the chest and then whipping Jason into the other sets of ropes, but Jason evaded the Dropkick attempt leaving Dalton to crash on his own. Jason then grabbed Dalton and hits a German Suplex as Dalton falls flat on his stomach. Jason then gets Dalton up and locks him in a Hammerlock DDT connecting the move before hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Dalton gets the shoulder up at 2.8!

Jason pulls at his hair as the crowd gets behind him in support and he rises before calling for the end as Dalton gets up himself. He kicks Dalton in the gut hitting the Call of the Tiger (Lifting DDT transitioned into a Dragon Sleeper) before locking the move in tightly as Dalton flails his arms. Jason wrenches hard determined to make Dalton sleep as Dalton starts losing his vision as he started hugging Jason to avoid tapping out. The Boys resort to distracting the referee as he starts arguing with them about pulling his focus from the match. Dalton starts tapping out on the back of Jason realizing he couldn't let himself pass out as Jason drops Dalton and raises both hands in the air, but didn't hear the bell. The referee then started ejecting the Boys from ringside as he had enough of their shenanigans as they started freaking out. Jason then went outside the ring and the Boys began backing off heading up the ramp.

"They screwed Jason! Jason has this match won and we all saw Dalton tap out on his back. This should be done with already." Greg complained.

Jason heads back inside only for Dalton to grab him up and hit the Bang-A-Rang on the MMA fighter as Dalton tosses him over hooking the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jason acted quickly reversed the pin into a Fujiwara Armbar as he wrenched hard.

Dalton screams tapping out immediately upon entering the move as the bell rang and the crowd cheered loudly.

**("Where Dragons Dwell" by Gojira)**

"Here is your winner by way of submission, Jason David Frank!" Richard announced.

"YES! TAKE THAT BASTARD!" Greg screamed as he hopped up from his seat at the seething Dalton in the ring.

"What could've been a bad night to be Jason, he changed it around at the last possible minute. That transition was impressive." Russ added.

"The newcomer heads into Rush Hour with a shot at the top prize and he might be joined by Orange Cassidy or Cody Fireheart as we will find out later. What a victory for this veteran." Jasmynn added.

(_Jason raises an arm as he rested in the lower left corner and held his stomach as Dalton rolls out really crossed that he was eliminated. Jason motioned for the world title moving onto the finals of the first big pay-per/view of USPW._)

(_Meanwhile, Grim is clapping it up for Jason on his professional wrestling debut as a man with black spiky hair, a black beard, a black shirt that says "Wing Wang Wrestling" in bold white print, black shorts and sneakers came up as he watched the celebration on TV_.)

"That's a true name that's gonna bring more awesomeness to this world of wrestling. I can't believe he actually agreed to a contract." Grim explained to his brother, Duhop.

"I hate to pump the brakes on this Grim, but our match with Ryan is next and we need a prep talk." Duhop stated.

"Oh right, this is it! Our first time in front of many more people than we are used to. We traveled to different venues and so many promotions love having GTS like SWF, Create-A-Pro, UWC, and now, USPW. That Fabio-fucker has this coming for what he did last week and talking so much shit. This guy may be seven feet tall, but guess what? I got surprises for him and he's under our rules. He won't like what he's got coming to him." Grim explained.

"That's right! He's got nothing on GTS. A storied career so far, but ol' Duhop has had more title reigns packed in his little pinky finger than that bugger has in his whole life. Wait til he feels a Duhop Drop!" Duhop added.

"Three sets of tag team titles this Fred from Scooby-Doo look alike has held by himself, but that means no one wanted to be his tag team partner. You've been rejected your whole life, you son of a bitch! And you're all alone tonight! No partners! No allies! Just you and GTS in one ring playing on our turf." Grim reminded.

"And if he ain't down with that, DF has just got three words for his sorry ass…"

Duhop stated as he put an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"EAT IT, YEAH!" Grim and Duhop screamed as they did the DX crotch chops before going off camera.

_**Commercial Break…**_

**("Hell Will Be Calling Your Name" by Mercy Fall)**

(_The fans started cheering like crazy as Ryan Lewis came out as he wore a long black coat with the black armor from last week. Ryan comes down the ramp showing people his fingerless gloves as the cameras zoomed in on them._)

"The following contest is a 15-on-1 Handicap Elimination Tag Team Match held under GTS Rules. Introducing first, from Salem, Massachusetts, weighing 320 lbs. "The Dark Messiah" Ryan Lewis!" Richard announced.

"This guy is literally crazy to take on 15 men all at once. He's got the size advantage, but there's strength in those numbers against him." Greg stated.

"I wouldn't count him out. He's the first man in professional wrestling history to hold three separate tag team titles from different promotions. Impact, JCW, and AAA have it in their records to prove it." Russ added.

"Needless to say, that size packs an arsenal of deadly moves waiting to be chomped to bits on. The roster that Grim brought in better have their own inventory to take down this giant." Jasmynn added.

(_Ryan comes ringside and discards his jacket on the floor before heading up the steps going over the top rope raising his arms for the crowd to cheer him on. He then waited for his opponents pointing at the ramp and made a throat slicing motion._)

**("Engine Fire" by Silent Partner)**

(_Grim comes out screaming "LET'S GET READY FOR SOME GTS!" as he wore a purple DF jacket and held a GTS flag on black cloth. He also called for a mic as he motioned his focus on Ryan in the ring._)

"Alright, Ryan, this is what you wanted. To play with the rough dogs in the GTS courtyard

And you got your damn wish. This will be a wake up call not only for you, but everyone in that locker room that GTS is coming full force. I hope you are ready to feel some pain! Bring the boys out here!" Grim yelled.

**("Thud" by John Deley and the 41 Players)**

(_Duhop came out screaming "YEAH!" as a black woman with blue highlights in her hair came out with him. He then shook hands with Grim as he headed down to the ring._)

"Introducing, the rock solid wing wang wrestler of GTS, Duhop!" Grim yelled.

**("Park Bench (Wrestle and Flow Remix)" by Josiah Williams)**

(_A wide man wearing a black leotard and black shorts with "Tommy Salami" written in the colors of the Italian flag as well as white sneakers came out. His skinner partner had black hair with a blonde streak, red sleeveless shirt with a Coca-Cola inspired logo only with his name in cursive white and an outline of him delivering the Package Piledriver to another person. He wore white shorts and black boots._)

"They are the North East Power Trip striding in from Brooklyn, it's Tommy Salami and Pete Corvus!" Grim announced.

**("Free Dog" by Silent Partner)**

(_A blonde hair man comes out wearing a green neon jacket and green striped black shorts with green boots as he came down slapping fives with the fans._)

"He is the number one name in the maintenance game, Lance Scaper!" Grim announced.

**("Unusual Habit" by Silent Partner)**

(_A tanned skin man with black curly hair came out wearing a sleeveless black shirt with the name "Hollywood Holligan" on it in half-black and half-white letters. He also wore black tights and black boots as he came down to the ring._)

"He is a deceiver and one of my best opponents, he is the Hollywood Hooligan!" Grim announced.

**("In The Shadows" by Ethan Meixswell)**

(_Three men came out as one is a long blonde, one tall that is wearing a black cap, and one wearing a skull facemask with all three wearing swat padded clothing with black pants and black boots as they all put three middle fingers up at Ryan Lewis before they came down the ramp._)

"Ace Marksman, Sodapop Smith, and Jay Medic, they are S.W.A.T City!" Grim announced.

**("Fire Breather" by Silent Partner)**

(_A man in an orange mask came out holding up a chain as he wore a sleeveless jean jacket and blue jeans with brown boots as he came storming down the ramp._)

"This is a man no one wants to meet down a dark alley! He's Violence!" Grim announced.

**("Punk in Donuts" by Hanu Dixit)**

(_The crowd gasped seeing Ring of Honor and New Japan star Jimmy Rage come out in a black sleeveless shirt saying "Jimmy Rave Approved" as he also wore black shorts and red boots._)

"The man who holds victories over AJ Styles and Shinsuke Nakamura, Jimmy Rave!" Grim announced.

**("Movin" by MK2)**

(_A wide man with black hair came out with a sleeveless white shirt on with a "King of Hearts" saying with the playing card on the front and "Full House" on the back. He wore black shorts with blue diamonds on both sides and white boots as he hurried down the ramp._)

"He is the Game Chamger, give it up for Yankee T.D.M!" Grim announced.

**("Iron Curtain" by Silent Partner)**

(_A smaller teen came out in a navy blue sleeveless shirt, taped hands and blue jeans as he stormed down the ramp._)

"He is the nephew of Jon Moxley, a former GTS Tag Team and United States Champion, Billy Moxley!" Grim announced.

**("Mighty and Meek" by Kevin McLeod)**

(_Vlad comes out to instant cheers as he rips off his "Vlad City" shirt and starts coming down the ramp with only his gloves and black MMA shorts._)

"The man who can handle three stages in Hell, Vlad!" Grim announced.

**("Taking a Beating" by Ethan Meixswell)**

(_Rhett Titus comes out to massive cheers as fans recognized him from Ring of Honor as he wore maroon trunks with "Big Dog" in bold white on the back and black boots with his hair down. He did a "WOOF! WOOF!" taunt as he came down the ramp._)

"He is the Big Dog and the father of that bastard Jimmy Controversy, Rhett Titus!" Grim announced.

**("The Voyage" by Audionautix)**

(_Another cheer came for Fallah Bahh of Impact Wrestling as he wore his hair in a bun wearing a yellow version of his normal attire before he came down to the ring._)

"And finally, someone who has two victories over you, Fabio-bitch! Fallah Bahh!" Grim announced.

(_Ryan smirked as the GTS guys started surrounding the ring and the fans were loving every minute of it as Grim stood at the top of the ramp. He then brought mic back to his mouth._)

"Now, you can't have a GTS Rules match without a referee from my company so I brought the best and…somewhat fair…referee I could find. It's me!" Grim announced as he tore away his hoodie revealing a USPW referee shirt as he heads down to the ring.

(_The fans reacted positively and some booed as they knew Grim liked screwing over other wrestlers in his company. All the wrestlers on the outside looked up at Ryan preparing some weapons from under the ring. Grim made it ringside before heading up the steel steps as Ryan came close, but Grim told him to back it up since he is the official. He gets in through the ropes as Ryan cracks his neck ready for action._)

"So this is gonna be the first time we see the stars of GTS getting it on with Ryan and the weapons are already coming into the limelight." Greg stated.

"This is gonna be a bloodbath! They are stepping up to a man that has conquered the likes of Abyss before!" Jasmynn reminded.

Grim told Ryan to stay still while he checked him, but Ryan had to remind him of his own rules and Grim just shrugged it off checking the boots of Ryan and the armor before giving a thumbs up as Vlad was gonna start off in this match with the other 14 GTS stars on the east end and south end ropes. Grim called for the bell as Vlad immediately hit a Spear to Ryan as the crowd started cheering loudly for the action! Ryan barely got to his feet before another Spear was thrown his way as Vlad shouted "VLAD CITY!" He gets Ryan up and then lifts him on the shoulders going for the Russian Nightmare (F5) hitting it before hooking both legs.

"1…2…" Grim fast counted before Ryan quickly kicked out.

Vlad then tagged Pete Corvus in as Vlad held up Ryan, but the Dark Messiah elbowed Vlad in the back of the head and Pete ran for him, but Ryan shot him up hitting Project Mayhem (Pop-Up Powerslam) as Ryan hooked the right leg.

"1…2…3!" Grim counted reluctantly as Pete Corvus was eliminated in a matter of seconds.

"Ryan just scored his first elimination and you got to look at the depressed face of Grim. He's still got 14 guys left, but it won't matter if they can't stand up to Ryan." Greg stated.

Pete slid out shocked that he got eliminated so quickly before Moxley gets in hitting the head of Ryan multiple times before running the ropes only to run into a Bicycle Kick from Ryan. Ryan gets Billy up and hits an uppercut sending the smaller boy into the lower left corner as Ryan lifted a boot to the face keeping it there as Grim held his head pushing Ryan off scolding him before Ryan reminded him that it's anything goes in GTS. Ryan grabs Billy out of the corner and hits a Bodyslam on the canvas making it shake as Moxley grabs his back. Ryan then sticks a knee in the neck as Moxley struggles for air as the giant then sent a knee into the back of Billy. Billy rolls away as he gets his back slapped by Lance as the maintenance guy gets in scolding Ryan for his bullying.

"Lance now getting into the face of Ryan and I'm not exactly sure if that's a good decision he wants to make right about now." Russ stated.

Lance slapped the chest of Ryan and did some chops that didn't even do a red mark on Ryan as Ryan laughed it all off. Ryan then grabbed Lance by the hair and grabbed his throat before hitting a God Hand (Iron Claw Chokeslam) to the canvas hard. He kept the hand on the face as he demanded Grim count as the fat man gets down.

"1…2…3!" Grim reluctantly counted again trying to save face as Lance was shoved out of the ring.

Ryan got bored with the normal wrestling aspect so he went outside the ring and grabbed the top half of the steel stairs off the bottom half before he shoved the bottom half in the ring for use. Ryan turns to face his next victim, but Sodapop Smith started hitting the Bottle Cap (Codebreaker) to the giant stunning him before Ace comes in hitting a Spear on Ryan. The crowd cheered for all three members of S.W.A.T City as they storm the ring next kicking down Ryan at the same time. Smith and Medic get Ryan up as they looked for a Triple Suplex as Smith and Medic took the forefront hooking Ryan's arms over their shoulders. Ace grabbed the legs as they tried lifting Ryan on the steel steps as they succeed sending Ryan crashing down hard on the bottom half as Ryan grunts a little rolling off.

"Triple Suplex to the steel stairs and that was very impressive by all three men to lift the Dark Messiah." Jasmynn stated.

Ryan crawls around as Sodapop brought knees to the head of his adversary kicking him down before Medic went outside to grab three steel chairs from under the ring. Each member grabbed a chair and started raining down smacks to the back of Ryan as the crowd chants "CONCHAIRTO! CONCHAIRTO! CONCHAIRTO!" as Ace aids their wishes putting his chair under Ryan's face while Medic raises his chair up high, but Ryan springs up hitting a punch to Medic to get him to drop the chair. He low blows Smith behind him and hits a Last Rites (Knockout Punch) on Ace knocking the military veteran down on the canvas drowsy. Ryan then hit a Headbutt to Smith as the swat member went back into the ropes before he got a hand to the face hitting a God Hand to Smith on the steel steps.

"1…2…3!" Grim counted as Sodapop Smith fizzles out of commission and Ryan throws him over the top rope.

"Another elimination as Grim is looking more nervous and it seems the combined might of S.W.A.T City can't contain Ryan." Greg stated.

Medic gets up and kicks at Ryan, but Ryan hits another Headbutt sending Medic through the middle rope to the outside. Ace gets up and suffers a Headbutt from Ryan going down to the canvas as Ryan grabs Ace up on his big shoulders hitting a Samoan Drop on the steel steps as Ace screams rolling outside himself. Ryan heads out as he grabs Ace and Medic clinking their heads together before taking Medic to shove him into the barricade corner. He then runs for Ace and hits a big Spear nearly launching Ace a few feet as the veteran hits the floor hard. The crowd cringes chanting "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" as Ryan laughs getting Ace back in the ring and sliding in grabbing a fallen steel chair.

"Did you see the length of that Spear by Ryan? Holy shit indeed!" Russ exclaimed.

Ryan hits the back of Ace multiple times with the chair getting some payback and gets the veteran up hitting a Double Arm DDT onto the chair before he turns Ace over hooking both legs.

"1…2…3!" Grim counted as Ace rolled out of the ring in immense pain as Ryan toppled another GTS superstar.

Violence got in the ring swinging his chain as Ryan smirked when Violence tossed the chain and he caught it pulling Violence into a Big Boot. Violence held his face as Grim yelled "Come on! Get up, you fuck!" as Ryan pushed Grim away and gets Violence up showing his prone body to Grim before executing a military press before transitioning it into a Powerslam. He hooked both legs.

"1…2…" Grim counted, but Vlad broke the count and turned Ryan over hitting multiple punches to the head.

"Doesn't look like Vlad wants to wait for his turn yet. He's hammering away at Ryan." Russ stated.

Vlad gets Ryan up and lifts him on his shoulders quickly executing a Russian Nightmare to the canvas, but he gets him up again lifting the body once more hitting a Russian Nightmare on a steel chair. Vlad isn't done there as he gets Ryan up again and lifts him on the shoulders again and hits one final Russian Nightmare before Grim has to restrain him from his onslaught as he consoles Vlad. Vlad then relaxes before grabbing Violence and plopping him down on Ryan holding his teammate there as Grim starts the fast count.

"1…2…" Grim counted, but Ryan gets the shoulder up stunning the roster of GTS.

"Ryan gets the shoulder up despite three Russian Nightmares in a row. Just shows the stamina of Hell's Favorite Enforcer!" Jasmynn exclaimed.

Ryan pushes both men off him as he laughs and gets up staring down Vlad before hitting a Big Boot to the Russian Brawler. He then grabs Violence up and lifts him on the shoulders before hitting a copy of the Russian Nightmare as Violence goes completely on his back and Ryan puts a foot on his chest.

"1…2…3!" Grim counted getting worried that his guys stood no chance even with Vlad on the team.

This called for Rhett Titus to step through the ropes as he outstretched his hands trash talking the taller star as their faces met staring each other down. Rhett then went for a punch to the head, but Ryan came back as they went back and forth with the crowd cheering in approval as Ryan pushes Rhett into the ropes, but Rhett comes back with his own push as they both hit a Big Boot to stun one another then trying for dual Lariats, but they both bounced off each other as Ryan hits a Bicycle Kick straight time the head as Rhett goes down holding his face. Ryan gets the Big Dog up, but Rhett hits an uppercut to the chin before running the ropes hitting his own Big Boot to stun Ryan.

"Rhett now getting his offense in as the Dark Messiah looks to get what he has coming to him after eliminating five superstars from the GTS team." Jasmynn explained.

Rhett runs the ropes and hits a few clotheslines in a row before lifting him up to hit the World's Doggest Slam hitting the canvas to shake it. Rhett covers Ryan.

"1…2…" Grim counted as he almost had three, but Ryan kicked out hard.

Grim gets frustrated as Rhett grabs the head and whips the giant into the upper left corner before signaling to his boot making the fans cheer. Rhett stood in his team's corner as he stomped the canvas with anticipation before running for Ryan, but he got caught in a Project Mayhem finisher! Ryan hooks both legs for the pin.

"1…2…3!" Grim counts as Rhett Titus was eliminated unfortunately for GTS's sake as Grim held his head while on his knees.

"Ryan just cleaned the clock with Project Mayhem and the Big Dog is going back to his doghouse to lick the wounds." Russ stated.

It was Yankee's turn as he hits a Drive-By Kick to the head of Ryan getting the giant on his back and then rolling him to the middle. He runs the ropes and then hitting a Rolling Senton Bomb on Ryan. Yankee then celebrated his advantage with the crowd before dragging Ryan over to the upper right corner and backs it up before trying to go for a Corner Cannonball, but Ryan slips out of the ring as Yankee crashes and burns. Ryan then smirks before going over to the announce table tearing away the cover and tells the commentators to move it taking off the camera monitors before unhooking one to hit Tommy Salami, who tried stopping him, in the head.

"Tommy gets one to the noggin as Ryan looks to elevate to extreme measures in this match." Greg stated.

Ryan throws away the monitor as he grabs Russ's laptop and pushes it into his arms before pushing off the cords. Yankee gets out of the ring before he gets lifted onto the shoulders of Ryan and then lifted into a military press as Ryan drops him through the announce table sending papers flying! The crowd started chanting "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" as Ryan bends down laughing, but Vlad gets back at him and shoved him over the barricade straight into the crowd area. Vlad hops the barricade following Ryan hitting his back and yells at some fans to move before Vlad lifts Ryan on his shoulders yet again hitting a Russian Nightmare onto the empty chairs taking them down.

"OH MY GOD! RUSSIAN NIGHTMARE TO THE EMPTY CHAIRS!" Russ screamed in fright.

Vlad watches as Ryan is stuck in the jungle of chairs groaning as fans take pictures and shoot video of this moment. Grim yells at Vlad to get him back inside the ring so this can end as Vlad shakes his head mouthing "I'm ending him now." Vlad grabs Ryan as he drags him over to a production area and pushes away a few technology assistants as he bangs Ryan's head on the soundboard disrupting audio as Ryan holds his face. Vlad grabs a metal sheet and blasts Ryan in the head as the seven foot giant gets on the audio table and the Beast of GTS hits him again making Ryan fall in-between the audio table and the barricade. Vlad brings the table out and gets Ryan back up, but Ryan hits his back and pushes Vlad away as both men start getting into the punches.

"Vlad and Ryan going at it over near the production area where we control most of our audio and Grim is trying to get him back over to the ring." Russ stated.

Ryan gets the punch to the gut of Vlad as he grabs the throat looking for the God Hand, but Vlad kicks Ryan below the belt as he gets Ryan on his shoulders, but the weight on Vlad is too much after lifting him so many times this match. Both men then fell through an audio table cracking some equipment as sparks flew, but it was mainly away from both as they laid out in the open. Grim held his head and called for the bell deciding to throw the match out as the crowd chanted "THAT WAS AWESOME! THAT WAS AWESOME! THAT WAS AWESOME!" The bell rang as officials started heading for the audio area trying the check on both men as Grim started joining them with some of the GTS guys.

"Grim throws out the match as our officials check on Vlad and Ryan. These two took it to the limit and you can see the war of attrition between both men." Jasmynn stated.

"We got to cut to commercial. We will provide an update when we get back on the air." Greg added.

_**Commercial Break…**_


	10. USPW: Firestorm Ep2 Pt2

**United Supreme Pro Wrestling: Firestorm Episode 2 Part 2**

**Venue: **_United Supermarkets Arena_

**Date: **_February 24__th__, 2020_

**State/City: **_Lubbock, Texas_

(_The skyline of Texas is shown as the drone flies over the town of Lubbock following what was the massacre between Ryan Lewis and GTS that had to be called off. The cameras return ringside where the commentators got their papers in order so they knew what to converse about._)

"What a hectic end and very abrupt as Vlad and Ryan were both checked out by medical officials. They are fine as they weren't in the vicinity of the sparks that went off." Russ reported.

"That was going so good as well. There's always next time I suppose." Greg added.

"Let's not forget that Rush Hour is not too long away as we have our final show before it next week and it's in the dead center of Columbus, Ohio." Jasmynn added.

**A match card graphic is shown for the dual matches already determined for next week as Corey Allison defends the USPW Hardcore Championship against Quinton Grimes in hardcore action. Next, The Swagger Boys take on Bottoms Up Outlaws to determine the #1 Contenders for the USPW Tag Team Championship.**

"We also have some other matches announced for next week including the debut of WARHORSE throwing out an open challenge for his Independent Wrestling Championship and Jonathan Steele returning to action taking on "Freshly Squeezed" Orange Cassidy. This is a match that fans are tweeting about right now and we get to see it live next week in Jonathan's very own home state." Greg explained.

"This will be a fun match as Orange Cassidy knows how to entertain the crowd and Jonathan knows where to place the shots. I can't even imagine how Jonathan will work his way around Cassidy's unique strategies." Russ added.

"Speaking of fun matches, why don't we go over the matches already planned and announced for our first big show Rush Hour on March 8th? We have a big night planned for the crowd and it all starts with who becomes the world champion. We have Jason David Frank already advancing to the finals and later we will find out if he takes on Orange Cassidy or Cody Fireheart at the show. A nice technical and submission filled matchup with Dalton snatched the victory for JDF after reversing a pin into a Fujiwara Armbar." Jasmynn added.

**A match card graphic showing two spotlights and fast blurry cars running the streets as JDF appeared on one side holding up a fist and Orange Cassidy/Cody Fireheart on the other side with the title saying "USPW World Heavyweight Championship finals.**"

"JDF has shown he can step up in the big leagues and is a undefeated MMA fighter so I'm not sure how Orange or Cody can handle the fire that the green dragon breathes out." Greg stated.

"We also have announced that Ivan Salkov will defend the USPW United States Championship against David Starr and Marcus Sloan after the Russian brawler eliminated both of them earlier. He considered last week to be a weak effort and wants a real challenge so he set the bar himself." Russ added.

**A match card graphic of the same design is shown as Marcus flexes his right arm, David holds his left hand and Ivan is in the middle holding title on his right arm staring sternly ahead.**

"This is gonna be rough for all three men and it's everyone for themselves. It could go any way in this colossal matchup." Jasmynn stated.

"We also have our match to determine who walks away with the USPW European Championship as Will Ralston, Connor Gates, ROTHChester, and Finister Gales go head-to-head in what is sure to be a competitive matchup." Greg stated.

"Plenty of more action to announce later on, but it's time to get back to the ring and see what else this night has in store for us." Russ explained.

**("Immortals" by Fallout Boy)**

(_The crowd went into static cheers as Cody Fireheart comes out in his red hoodie and pointed to the crowd holding up a peace sign before he came running down the ramp towards the ring._)

"The following contest is a semi-final match in the tournament to crown the inaugural USPW World Heavyweight Champion! Introducing first, from Arkham City, weighing 195 lbs., Cody Fireheart!" Richard announced.

"The bird man is here and last week he knocked Logan out with his Burning Ashes finisher, but Logan almost got away with a sneaky win." Russ stated.

"However, now Cody has to deal with someone that he thinks he can take advantage of, but someone who could throw him completely off balance." Greg added.

(_Cody ran straight under the bottom rope and flipped up going up on the lower left corner before raising the peace sign as the crowd cheered him on before he did a backflip off the top rope landing as he tore off his hoodie._)

**("Jane" by Starship)**

(_The crowd went into a frenzy of cheers as the king of sloth style arrived and Orange Cassidy made his way out in his usual attire. He started a slow stroll down the ramp holding out his hand for high-fives as Cody did some warm-up punches in the ring eyeing his opponent._)

"His opponent…from wherever, weighing in at it doesn't matter, he is "Freshly Squeezed" Orange Cassidy!" Richard announced.

"This man has been a thorn in the side of Andrew Marsh as last week Orange Cassidy got the monster man with a inside cradle in order to move onto this week." Russ explained.

"So much can happen in this encounter. Will Logan interfere? Will Andrew interfere? We both know those meatheads do not want to see these good guys move on to the finals." Greg added.

(_Orange Cassidy came to ringside as he started walking to the right side as he looked off into the crowd with an expressionless face. He then got on the ring apron sitting down and rolling under the bottom rope before getting up to go over to the lower right corner putting a foot on it and holding a thumbs up motion. He set a hand on the top rope before turning around and taking off his jacket and shirt._)

The ref kept both men back from each other as Cody bent over nodding to Orange as the king of sloth style held up a low effort thumbs up before setting his orange juice in the lower right corner before putting on his single black elbow pad from his back pocket. The ref called for the bell as Cody started circling pretty fast and Orange Cassidy walked slow around the ring with him as Cody came in, but Cassidy stopped him with a hand before raising both hands getting the audience's attention and Cassidy slowly lowered them as he went for his pockets, but Cody grabbed the hands and pushed them off as the crowd booed the motion a little bit. Cassidy stares at him sternly through his sunglasses as the ref checked the both of them making sure they weren't gonna get outta line.

"Looks like Cody wants to be serious about this and get a move on. A lot of opponents don't like the tricks of Orange Cassidy." Greg stated.

Cody mimicked wings with his arms as he goes up and down with them before Cassidy grabbed the arms and put each of Cody's hands in his pockets before doing a judo throw making Cody slam his back on the canvas before the high-flyer sprung up to the west end ropes. Cassidy held his hands up and then slowly maneuvered them into his pockets as Cody wipes his mouth getting to his feet wanting to lock up before he put the hands in the shoulders starting to push back Cassidy and push him into the ropes. Cassidy backed up slowly and rebounded walking to hit a low effort shoulder block as the crowd went "OOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" as Cody stared with wide eyes and pushed him into the other ropes before Cassidy rebounded walking up to Cody, but Cody stepped to the side as Cassidy missed his shoulder block.

"Good thing Cody got out of the way of that devastating shoulder tackle. Cassidy is a very dangerous man not to be messed with." Jasmynn added with a chuckle.

Cody chopped the chest of Cassidy making him back up as he covered his chest and then Cody hit an uppercut to the chin making Cassidy back up in the upper right corner as Cody backed up clapping his hands before running to Orange, but missed the Corner Splash as Cassidy sat down leaving the bird man to crack his head into the top turnbuckle. Cody bounced off holding his face as Cassidy gets up and hits a low effort chop to the chest as Cody looks at Cassidy weirdly. Cassidy went for multiple chops as the crowd started cringing sarcastically with each chop and Cody stood dumbfounded. Cody pushes Cassidy off of him as Orange pushes back and Cody pushes back and Cassidy once again pushed back as the ref got between them scolding them both for the shoving match.

"A bit of pushing each other's buttons to see who is gonna crack first. Orange Cassidy was on the ropes, but got himself inside Cody's head." Greg explained.

Cody went for a Superkick, but Orange ducked and went for his Kicks of Doom combo, but Cody grabbed the right leg hitting a Leg Drag as Cassidy rolled up with his hands in his pockets before Cody hit punches to the head and whipped Cassidy off the ropes as he hits a Dropkick taking down Cassidy as the AEW star holds his chest in pain. Cody then locks in a headlock as he wrenches the head as the ref checks on Cassidy and then asks if he gives up which Cassidy shakes his head furiously as Cody takes off the shades throwing them away which set the orange juice drinker off as he gets up elbowing Cody in the gut before whipping the bird man off the ropes and hits a Superkick to the chin of Cody.

"Superkick! Cody goes down like a flock of feathers of the eagle!" Russ exclaimed.

Orange then gets Cody up whipping him off the ropes before he hits a Superman Punch to Cody taking him down and hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Cody kicks out quickly after the second count.

Cassidy gets Cody up by the head and whipped Cody into the ropes, but Cody reverses as he hits a Headscissors Takedown, but Cassidy rolls himself up with the hands in his pockets making the crowd cheer at the awesome counter. Orange pushes Cody into the ropes, ducking a clothesline, and tries for his own Headscissors Takedown holding a thumbs up as he spun around with Cody before executing the move, but Cody flipped out onto his feet as Cody throws the peace sign up to chants of "THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!" Orange gets up and tries attacking Cody from behind, but Cody hits a Spin Kick to the gut and then a Roundhouse Kick to the head before hitting a Snap DDT to Cassidy as the orange juice drinker holds his head from the pain. Cody then hit a Standing Shooting Star Press as Cassidy holds his gut and the crowd cheered on the action.

"Cody getting his groove back with that series of awesome moves and the crowd is eating it up. I think he might be the favorite to win this match." Greg stated.

Cody gets Orange up and shoves him in the upper left corner hitting Corner Kicks to the stomach as the crowd cringed at the connection of kicks before Cody went to the second rope and hits Hurricrana to Cassidy. Cassidy held his head and stomach as Cody hit a Knee Drop and then another and then two more before he grabbed both legs crossing them looking for the Sharpshooter, but Cassidy reverses and grabs Cody's left leg locking in the Ankle Lock as Cody screams trying to reach for the bottom rope on the east end ropes as Orange wrenches the leg and keeps the hold on tightly. Cody crawls his way and just about reaches the ropes before Cassidy moves back and wrenches harder making Cody scream in pain.

"Nice reversal out of the Sharpshooter into an Ankle Lock from Orange Cassidy and Cody could be a goner if he doesn't take flight." Jasmynn explained.

Cody smacked the mat with a fist as the ref asked him, but he defiantly shook his head crawling back to the bottom rope reaching out for it as he was fingertips away, but Orange Cassidy dragged him back to the middle as Cody's hands scraped across the ring floor, but he got his free foot on the mat and rolled through sending Orange Cassidy to the outside through the middle rope. Cody gets up and hops in place before running the ropes and then hitting a No Rope Moonsault taking down the AEW star getting the crowd's approval as he holds up his pointer fingers. Cody gets Orange up and sent him straight into the barricade corner as Orange holds his left shoulder as that is where he impacted. Cody then ran for Orange as he hit a Baseball Slide Knee Strike to Orange in the corner ricocheting Orange's head off the barricade as the ref started the count and Cassidy falls over on his side.

"What a devastating move to Orange Cassidy and this could be the competition that JDF faces if Cody can put Cassidy away." Russ stated.

Cody gets Cassidy up and shoves him back inside the ring before heading to the top of the lower right corner settling on top hoping to put an end to the match here as he goes for a 450 Splash, but Orange slips outside letting Cody catch his balance rolling through before Cassidy slides back in. Cody goes for a Roundhouse Kick, but Orange ducks and transitions into the Kicks of Doom, but Cody hits a kick to the stomach before running the ropes and trying for a Flying Crossbody, but Orange catches him in his arms hitting a Michinoku Driver bridging the pin hooking both of Cody's legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Cody kicked out hard at 2.4!

"Cody kicking out of a good reversal into a Michinoku Driver and Orange seems to be getting his comeback started." Jasmynn stated.

Orange Cassidy went over to the upper right corner and started heading to the top as he got to the top, but Cody kipped up and went up trying for a Super Hurricrana, but Orange caught Cody before he went down. Orange put his legs over the arms of Cody's before hitting a Styles Clash from the top rope taking out both wrestlers as they laid flat on the middle while the stunned crowd chanted "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" Orange was on his back and Cody held his stomach in extreme pain as the ref checked them both starting the ten count as they both were starting to stir awake by 3. They both crawled for the ropes to help them up as the ref made it to 5 and they nearly got to their feet before 7 was uttered as the ref cleared them to go.

"What a match so far by these popular stars. They have more than deserved to head to the finals if they have created this magic." Greg stated.

Orange and Cody staggered into the middle as Orange once again went for his Kicks of Doom combo backing Cody into the south end ropes and whipping him off before kicking his stomach trying for the Canadian Destroyer, but Cody lofted Orange behind him where Cassidy landed on his feet and Cody scooped the neck jumping for Salida Del Sol, but Orange caught Cody on his shoulders hitting a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam to Cody as Orange stands up shifting his hands into his pockets. Cassidy looks into the crowd nodding before circling Cody and looking for the open window.

"Cody and Cassidy just matching each other, but only one can take themselves further while the other has to crash and burn." Russ stated.

Cassidy grabs Cody bending him over and shouts "CANADIAN DESTROYER!" before he starts bending Cody down slowly executing the move going over him as the crowd start building up the anticipation as Cassidy rolls underneath Cody and Cody twitches his body straight up like he got actually hurt by the move. Orange Cassidy hooks both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Cody kicked out at 2.7!

Orange has another idea as he rolls over to his juice bottle grabbing it getting up and opening his drink up before taking a swig as Cody gets to his feet. Orange sets aside his drink with a mouth filled with sweet orange juice before he tries spitting in Cody's face, but Cody rolls to the side and hits a kick to the stomach as Orange backs up holding his abdomen. Cody then hit a Jumping Roundhouse Kick taking down Orange as Cody flips him over hitting a Lionsault to the AEW star. He hooked the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Orange kicks out at 2.7!

Cody sits up in shock as he could've sworn that would've done the deal in, but he gets to his feet going to climb the lower right corner as Cassidy rolls into the middle in perfect position before Cody executes a 450 Splash right on top of the king of sloth style before Cody quickly before hooking the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Orange transitioned the pin into a schoolboy roll up.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Cody reverses into his own schoolboy pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Orange rolls right up with Cody in his hands before executing a mousetrap pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Cody sprung right up holding Orange behind his back in an inverted position before propping him on the shoulders and executing a Death Valley Driver bridging the pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Orange reverses the pin into a backslide pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Cody breaks the cycle at 2.9!

"We got ourselves a pinning party inside the ring and the crowd is just eating this action right up." Jasmynn stated.

The crowd chanted "FIGHT FOREVER! FIGHT FOREVER! FIGHT FOREVER!" as Cody and

Orange soak in all the praise they are getting in this match. "PIN PARTY! PIN PARTY! PIN PARTY!" the crowd then chanted as Orange stayed low in the lower right corner holding the middle rope and Cody put his hands on his hips nodding his head. The two started circling each other as they got into a low effort chop war to both of their chests as the crowd started chanting "OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH!" over and over and over as the chops sounded devastating, but were really not very effective. Cody tries for a Superkick, but Orange ducks to the side and tries for his own Superkick, but Cody caught the leg and did a Leg Sweep to get Cassidy on his back before hitting a Double Foot Stomp! The crowd cheered as the two were just pure magic in the ring.

"This match is getting very down to the wire and it could go either way for me. Both of them deserve to be in the finals." Russ stated.

Orange holds his bruised stomach and went into the lower left corner before Cody backs it up before running for Cassidy trying for a Slingshot Dropkick in the corner, but Cassidy caught Cody on the shoulders before hitting a a Sit-Out Powerbomb! He executed a matchbook pin as the ref slid in.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Cody pushes Orange back at 2.8 and as Orange rebounded Cody grabbed the neck hitting Salida Del Sol grabbing both legs.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the crowd cheered very loudly as Cody goes on his back.

**("Immortals" by Fallout Boy)**

"Here is your winner, Cody Fireheart!" Richard announced.

(_Cody rolls away as the cheers and screams winning his match punching the ticket to the finals as Orange lays on his back defeated, but fought valiantly._)

"What a well-deserved victory for Cody! He put in so much work and managed to outsmart Orange Cassidy this time. He's heading for the Rush Hour finals." Jasmynn exclaimed.

"These two put on such a classic that this could be a candidate for match of the year as the crowd was really into this." Greg added.

(_Cody helped Orange to his feet as Cassidy felt the back of his neck nodding to his opponent as they both shook hands while Cassidy raised the right hand of Cody in good sportsmanship._)

"Well, Cody has a date with Jason at Rush Hour and this young man could very well get the W and become our first world champion." Russ stated.

(_Before both men could leave, men in black clothes and ski masks with camo pants hopped over the barricade as Cody was on his defensives. The six men started surrounding the ring as Orange and Cody defended both sides of the ring with the men getting on all four sides._)

"What the hell is this?!" Russ recoiled.

"Who are these men? They gotta be hired and I have a feeling I know who has the riches to pay them off." Greg added.

(_The men started rushing the two younger men as the two high-flyers couldn't survive the multiple men as three each separated the superstars as they punch at the AEW star and cruiserweight junior. However, the crowd started cheering as Jason David Frank ran down heading inside the ring as he kicked at the masked men even taking one down with a judo throw over the top rope. Three men rushed him, but he ducked their punches and got one in the left arm spinning him into his buddies before Cody and Orange get up to hit two Superkicks to the chins of two leaving the third one to suffer a Belly-to-Back Suplex by JDF as he rolled out of the ring. The three of them stood together as the masked men filed backstage not wanting anything to do with the trio anymore._)

**("Where Dragons Dwell" by Gojira)**

"Jason making the save on his future opponent and Orange Cassidy as these masked men tuck their tails in and make their way to the back." Jasmynn stated.

"It was King Randy. That son of a bitch paid some cold hard cash to have these two attacked and I also think he wanted Jason out there to hopefully have him down as well." Greg stated.

"Whatever the case, Jason and Cody are our confirmed finalists for Rush Hour and they will face off to see who becomes our first USPW World Heavyweight Champion. Still to come, Jonathan takes the corner of William as the big man takes on Tanner Swagger with Ryan in his corner. A grudge match from CageZone and they face off later tonight." Russ added.

(_The scene switches to that of a underground tunnel with railroad tracks as Preston walks through with his hands in the jean pockets. He wore a black leather jacket and blue jeans with a "Bane is Real" black shirt and black boots. He turned to the camera as he looked deep within the lens._)

"You think I wanted to do it? You think I wanted to turn on my brothers? No…I wouldn't have done it hadn't it been for one simple reason." Preston stated as he pulled out a cigar and lighter.

(_Preston opened the lighter and lit a fire on his cigar smoking it while walking around and looking into the darkness blowing smoke._)

"There comes a time in many lives where you get sick of those that held you back. The ones that should've let you out on your own and the ones that hang onto the past. They take and take until you are nothing more than filth under their shoe. Am I filth to you two? Just another stepping stone for glory? Oh hell no! Hell no! That's not what I am. I'm a hero. Hard to believe for those fans of yours, but I'm a hero. I saved myself from that pisshole known as the Bloodline. That fucking group that held me back all these years when I should've been my own man. But you just had to hold me back." Preston monologued.

(_Preston took another smoke and threw the cigar down stepping on it as he stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket._)

"Well, we are done with the Bloodline. It's history! Fucking history! No more, no less. One of us had to do it. Not proud of it, but it's honest work for my career. Freedom…independence…more change…and you two are to blame. And you all want the petty revenge, I know it. I don't need a light in this damn tunnel to see it. I know you crave petty revenge when I don't know what you would be mad at. I did things for myself and that's just my way of doing business! I'm my own hero and I don't have to answer for it." Preston explained.

(_Preston looks off to the side as he goes over to grab a shovel before he walks back over to the camera._)

"See this? This is my reckoning. The tool to bury my past and finally escape eternal irrelevancy. The way out. You want to end this? You want your petty revenge? I want you, Jonathan. You are the one that made this happen in the first place. William is just an accomplice so I'll deal with him shortly, but you're the main course. The main reason for the Bloodline existing. I want Rush Hour…I want to bury the Bloodline…I want to bury you." Preston explained as he pointed the shovel at the camera.

(_The camera changed as static filled the screen and Jonathan could be seen wearing a dark red shirt saying "Don't Believe the Lies" as he fiddled with some wind chimes hearing the medley they bring to the table._)

"I tried giving you purpose…I tried to bring you to a calm state of mind. Yet your ego is your downfall. That's your fault as it should be. You turned on us and now revenge will be brought upon you. You want your chance to bury the Bloodline and the soul of it's utter existence? Consider it done. Buried Alive Match…at Rush Hour." Jonathan stated.

(_Jonathan grabbed his own shovel from the darkness of the room as he held it firmly while looking into the camera._)

"You said we took freedom from you…which is a lie…but this is the truth you wish to believe…then it's the truth you're taking to your grave." Jonathan chimes as the camera went to black.

_**Commercial Break…**_

(_The camera checks backstage as Logan is seen punching Ryan in the head as he pushes the Indy Star into a wall before tackling him again into said wall. Ryan fights back getting hits to the head of the former varsity football star and then whipped him straight into a makeup station as Logan knocked over pallets of makeup._)

"We're back to Firestorm and it looks like Logan and Ryan didn't want to wait for the ring. They are handling business right now." Greg stated.

(_Ryan takes off the mirror from the station and tries hitting Logan, but the football star hits a kick to the stomach of Ryan. He then backs up and charges for Ryan hitting a Spear into the concrete wall as Ryan goes down clutching his stomach. Logan smacks Ryan's head and kicks him down as the football star spat at Ryan._)

"That was a fatal mistake, dumbass! I'm gonna end you right now!" Logan exclaimed as he got Ryan up on his feet.

(_Logan then gets Ryan up before sending the smaller star straight into a parked pickup truck as Ryan flips onto the hood. Logan gets on the truck as he gets Ryan up, but the Fireball hits a Roundhouse Kick as Logan falls on the hood as Ryan pushes Logan onto the bare floor. Ryan then hits a Shooting Star Splash on Logan as he holds his stomach getting to his feet. Ryan then gets Logan up before hitting another Roundhouse Kick as Logan's head goes off to the side. Ryan then walks back before running for Logan, but he gets a Discus Clothesline on his way there._)

"Logan coming back after a brief interruption in his chaos by Ryan and now the football star is going to try getting back in the driver's seat." Russ stated.

(_Logan then gets Ryan up before getting him bent over as he raises him hitting a Piledriver on the bare floor as he gets up with the crowd booing him out of the building. Referees came up to the two waving Logan off as they check up on Ryan feeling his head and body._)

"A wicked Piledriver and Logan is a very ruthless man who wants to make his point clear. I guess Ryan will not be competing tonight." Greg added.

(_Ryan is trying to be helped standing, but Logan goes ahead hitting one more Spear on the indy star as the referees scold him to back off. Ryan is down and out for the moment as the refs get back to checking on him._)

"This man doesn't know when to quit. Ryan didn't even do anything to him and you would think he go after Cody." Jasmynn added.

"Logan sure displayed very cowardice actions as he took out Ryan when they were scheduled to face off, but Ryan seems to be incapacitated at the moment." Russ added.

"Well, coming up next, the women put on a grand display at the first ever CageZone episode and we have eight of them looking to cement their spot at the top. Wildcat action up next." Greg announced.

_**Commercial Break..**_

(_After the commercial break, the cameras showed outside in Lubbock, Texas and a drone shot of the skyline was shown. The cameras cut back to the ring as the next match was ready to get underway._)

**("Exiles Garden" by Peter Grundy)**

"The following contest is a 8-woman tag team match set for one-fall! Introducing first, from Berlin, Germany, she is your judge and executioner, ALYSSA!" Richard announced.

(_A wide woman standing 5'8 wearing a tye-dye leotard with short auburn hair and a white veil over her head came out. She had black bands on her arms and black boots as he slowly made her way down the ramp._)

"The woman who has chosen to stay silent for her wrestling career, because her actions do the talking for her." Greg stated.

"This woman is a prospect of darkness so don't let the colors confuse you. They are, in her words, a demonstration of her personality and manners. She don't even know what she might do." Russ added.

(_ALYSSA came down the ramp as she lifted her veil and tore it off before hopping on the ramp and stepping inside the ring before she strolls around in a circle before sitting cross-legged in the middle of the ring._)

**("California Gurls" by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg)**

(_Haleigh came running out in a Hawaiian floral red shirt and a Los Angeles Lakers cap backwards as she ran to both sides of the ramp raising her hands in great excitement._)

"Her partners, first, from Santa Monica, California, she is the Beachside Brawler of Hollywood Hills, give it up for Haleigh Grant!" Richard announced.

"She came up short on Friday, but Haleigh is always coming around for second chances. Maybe getting the win for her team can clinch her a spot." Russ stated.

"This woman who has killed it in Japan and who has come to USPW in order to add more to the resume. She's also got the boxing background hoping to make it big as the state she's from." Jasmynn added.

(_Haleigh took photos with different fans as she slipped towards ringside and rolled right in getting on the lower left corner throwing up fists to the audience._)

**("Crossing Field" by LiSA)**

(_A Japanese woman came out wearing a white leotard with the red dot in the middle and little colorful handprints on the back with the words 'Have Fun!" painted with the hands. This woman has black hair and wears a left red boot and a right orange boot as she slaps fives with the fans._)

"From Yokohama, Japan, she is the Friendliest School Teacher, Sakura Makataka!" Richard announced.

"This is Sakura's debut for USPW and this is actually her first full run in an American promotion as she just wrestled locally in the Japanese indies." Russ explained.

"On her off time from the sport, she's a preschool teacher and her kids even fingerpainted their hands on the back of her leotard. I think that's the sweetest thing to show their support." Jasmynn stated.

(_Sakura ran ringside as she went up the steel steps and heads through the bottom and middle ropes before pointing to the audience. She then gets with ALYSSA and Haleigh as she introduces herself to her new friends and temporary partners._)

**("Flight of the Valkyries" by Richard Wagner)**

(_The crowd start cheering seeing a blonde woman come out with a dark red leotard on with red boots with a gold trim around the top. She wore a red robe with red fur alongside the edges of the robe as she twirled around showing off her appearance before heading down to the ring._)

"From Stavanger, Norway, she is Astrid Ostberg!" Richard announced.

"This woman likes to put her strength on display and she seems to adopt a very flashy appearance when she comes to the ring." Russ stated.

"This is Astrid and she's apart of a wrestling family being a third-generation superstar alongside her father and grandfather, but she's the first woman in the family to take up the sport. You never hear that much." Greg added.

(_Astrid flexes her muscles as the crowd cheer her on and she begins discarding her robe as a production member took it. Astrid nodded to the nice man as she got on the apron heading through the ropes to flex more while she gathered with her partners for the match._)

**("Breaking Point" by Digital Summer)**

(_Sophia Cross comes out in a red sports bra with 'BITCH' in bold black letters across it with a green and purple-checkered skirt on her thighs. She also wore black boots as the crowd booed her as she held up her middle finger to the crowd._)

"Their opponents, first, from Cincinnati, Ohio, Sophia Cross!" Richard announced.

"This woman couldn't care less who she hurts, because it's all about opportunities in wrestling and she's gonna be looking to support herself in this match." Greg stated.

"Former WWE Divas Champion and former TNA Knockouts Champion…she has wreaked havoc over the entirety of women's wrestling using others for her own gains." Jasmynn added.

(_Sophia brought her middle fingers up to her opponents as she went to the south end of the ring flipping off fans before her music died down_)

**("War Face" by Dale Oliver and Serge Selinas)**

(_The crowd started booing as Taya Valkyrie made her presence known with a red latex robe on as she wore pink fur boots and she opened her robe to reveal a red bra and trunks as she also wore her AAA Reina de Reinas Championship around her waist._)

"From Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, she is the AAA Reina de Reinas Champion, Taya Valkyrie!" Richard announced.

"Speaking of champions, here comes Taya as she brandishes the AAA Reinas de Reinas title around her waist and she's also a former Knockouts Champion from her time in Impact Wrestling." Russ explained.

"Don't forget she's the wife of one of the contenders for the Smackdown Tag Team Titles, John Morrison. We, of course, known him as Johnny Mundo, Impact, all names he called himself when he was still on the indies before returning to WWE." Greg added.

(_Taya came down and mocked the audience showing off her belt as she made it ringside before her music started to die down so she could take off her robe._)

**("Fixed at Zero" by Versaemerge)**

(_Fleur starts walking out as she raises her hands to the audience before she comes down beginning to play a heel role._)

"From Lyon, France, Fleur Bleue!" Richard announced.

"The woman with the vulture fetish? She gives me the creeps." Greg stated.

"She's also a garden enthusiast and you're just a scaredy cat. I heard Russ telling me you went to the local concession stand to get some food to watch from backstage." Jasmynn added.

"That was the best blessing and worse regret when I ate three chili dogs." Greg stated as he patted his stomach.

(_Fleur came ringside as she glared at all the talent in the ring and promises to get in the top position to get revenge on Black Tornado for pinning her inside the cage.)_

**("What Lies Ahead" by Semblant)**

(_A shorter woman came out in a normal hoodie as green hair locks started showing themselves as the woman's head bowed down. She revealed her long green hair and green glowing lines on her cheeks as she started down the ramp with her black boots._)

"From Ann Arbor, Michigan, this is Abby Mars!" Richard announced.

"This woman reinvented herself from a jobber to a pure ass-kicker." Greg stated.

"Making headways in Shimmer, Ring of Honor, EVOLVE, Pro Wrestling EVE, Abby is a true definition of how you repackage yourself." Jasmynn added.

(_Abby came ringside, but didn't join her teammates as she climbed the lower left corner throwing up rock signs as she sat on the top rope before standing hitting a backflip in the middle of the ring. She discarded her hoodie revealing a dark green spandex bra and black trunks as she threw her jacket over the top rope with her team members joining her._)

The ref kept both teams separate as they decided who they wanted to start as both Haleigh and Taya would begin for their sides. The bell rang as both women circled each other as they locked up circling one another in the hold as Taya shoot a knee into Haleigh's gut causing the redhead to bend over. Taya grabs the head and flips Haleigh back as the redhead goes down on her back getting a few knees to the back as Haleigh rolled away. Taya grabbed Haleigh up and whipped her into the ropes before trying for a Back Body Drop, but Haleigh lands on her feet shooting a kick to the gut before running the ropes to hit a Clothesline to the champion. Haleigh then gets Taya up and then hits a Facebuster. Haleigh then covers and hooks both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Taya kicked out as Haleigh gets back to her feet.

"Haleigh with the early start, but Taya does have a strength advantage which could come into play soon." Russ stated.

Taya gets grabbed by the hair as she is pushed into the upper right corner as Haleigh kicks her down in a sitting position. Haleigh tags in Astrid as the stronger blonde whips Haleigh into Taya before Haleigh hits a Running Dropkick to Taya rolling out as Astrid runs for Taya hitting a Knee Strike to Ms. Morrison. Astrid drags Taya out and then tries to lock in a Sharpshooter, but Taya pushes Astrid back with both feet before rolling up to hit a kick to the gut hitting a few punches to the head and then a DDT. Astrid holds her head before Taya hit elbows to the back rolling Astrid out of the ring before she tagged in Abby. Abby then goes to the middle of the apron hopping on the second rope to hit a Springboard Diving Senton Bomb which actually caught Astrid just as she got up off the floor.

"Beautiful move from Abby as we see the mass improvements she has made for her character." Jasmynn complimented.

Abby then shoved Astrid into the barricade and drives a knee far in the stomach making Astrid lose some breath. The ref scolds her to get back in as Abby shoves Astrid straight inside before rolling in herself ready to dish more pain. Abby then locked in an armbar on Astrid as the Norwegian screamed in pain grabbing her hair trying to get to her corner. Abby wrenches the arm more as she smiles at the pain the blonde was inflicted with as she drives a knee into the back to cause more. Astrid then uses her strength to get herself to her feet hitting a few punches to the gut of Abby and reverses the armbar into her own wrist lock before head butting Abby to the mat.

"Nice transition by Astrid putting old school moves into her own compilation. That was nicely done." Greg stated.

The old school fanatic grabbed Abby up tagging in Sakura as both women then executed a Double Suplex on Abby as Sakura hooked the left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Sophia kicked the back of Sakura to break the count.

Sakura grabbed her back glaring at her attacker before grabbing the green dyed hair of Abby and pointed a finger at the sky. She tried running the ropes for a Bulldog, but Abby caught her hitting a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Sakura lifts herself up grabbing at her back as Abby gets up dropping knees into the stomach of Sakura as the school teacher cries out in pain. Abby then gets her up trash talking her before whipping Sakura into the ropes as she performs a Hip Toss furthering the pain on Sakura's back. Abby tags in Sophia as the Lethal Bitch gets in running to kick Sakura down and punches the head a few times getting the school teacher up whipping Sakura into the ropes hitting a Spinning Heel Kick. Sophia hooks the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Haleigh broke the count in time.

"Sophia with that high kick and tries to get the win, but Haleigh prevented that loss." Russ stated.

Sophia gets to her feet as she grabbed Sakura up to her feet, but Sakura screams lifting Sophia up upside down before hitting an Alabama Slam. Sophia sits up holding her back as Sakura hypes herself up kicking Sophia down and kicking her multiple times screaming as she tags ALYSSA in as the bigger girl hit a few elbow drops to Sophia. ALYSSA gets Sophia up and pushes her into the lower left corner before standing back to run hitting a Corner Splash. Sophia felt straight to the mat as ALYSSA grabs the hair of Sophia up hitting a Powerslam. She hooked both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Sophia kicks out in the nick of time for a near fall.

"A near fall as ALYSSA shows off her display of girl power. Sophia might just have bite of more than she can chew." Jasmynn stated.

ALYSSA grabs her opponent up before she elbows the head of Sophia backing her up before whipping her into the ropes hitting a Hip Attack taking down Cross. ALYSSA runs the ropes herself and then hits a Leg Drop as she covers Sophia again.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Cross yet again kicks out pretty quickly after 2.

Sophia then grabbed her head in pain as ALYSSA picked her up before shoving her in the upper left corner as she tagged Astrid back in as the two power weights held a boot to Sophia's head as the referee started the count of 5 while getting to 4 as they ceased their action with the ref scolding both of them as ALYSSA headed out onto the apron. Astrid gets Sophia out of the corner before lifting her into a military press and propping the Lethal Bitch on her shoulders executing a Samoan Drop on Cross as Sophia grabbed at her back in pain. Astrid flexed her muscles for the crowd as they cheered on the Norwegian and she flashed a thumbs up before the heels hyped up Sophia trying to get her over to their side. Sophia starts rising as Astrid grabs her, but Cross hits a Headbutt to the stomach and hits an uppercut to the blonde's chin.

"Uppercut to the chin! Sophia getting back in this match after suffering some punishment by Astrid and ALYSSA!" Greg exclaimed.

Astrid holds her chin as Sophia whips the Norwegian off the ropes before hitting a Running Crossbody as she then tagged Fleur in and they were gonna double team Astrid. Sophia grabs Astrid arms as Fleur hits multiple Side Kicks to the stomach before slapping Astrid repeatedly in the face before the ref got Sophia back on the apron. With the ref's back turned, Fleur pokes the eyes causing Astrid to scream in pain and her partners arguing with the ref about the action. Fleur then laughs as she hits chops to the chest of Astrid before whipping the big girl off the ropes as she hits a Running Bicycle Knee Strike to the face. Astrid's head flicks up before Fleur hits a Russian Leg Sweep on Astrid before hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Astrid kicked out at 2.6!

"A quick kickout by Astrid as Fleur is going to look at plucking the petals of Astrid and make sure she becomes a weed." Russ stated.

Fleur gets Astrid up whipping her into her team's corner as she tags in Sophia as Cross kicks Astrid down hoping to get revenge from earlier as she gets Astrid up whipping her into the ropes hitting a Kitchen Sink kick flipping Astrid over on her back. Sophia tags Abby in as Abby has revenge of her own digging knee strikes into the back of Astrid before getting her up hitting a Bridging German Suplex as the ref slides down.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Haleigh breaks the count up.

Astrid rolls out of the ring as Abby starts clapping her hands before running the ropes only for ALYSSA hit a Forearm Smash to stop Abby from flying. Sophia gets in the ring, but the ref stops her as Astrid grabs the feet of Abby bringing her down and out of the ring before hitting a Big Boot to the face. Astrid gets her up and slams her face into the ring post as Abby holds her mouth before getting an elbow to the face. Abby walks on the south end of the ring as Astrid follows while the ref counts yelling to both ladies to get inside. Taya gets to the floor and starts pushing at Astrid to back her up, but Sakura gets in the ring before running the ropes to hit a Suicide Dive on Taya straight into the barricade. Sakura screams as the crowd cheers her on and she high-fives Astrid for the help.

"Sakura coming in for the save, but it doesn't look like the other team is gonna take that very lightly." Jasmynn stated.

Fleur steamed up in anger as she had hate written across her face running to hit a Diving Cannonball off the apron to both Astrid and Sakura allowing both women to crash down on the floor. The ref tries to control the action as Abby rolls back into the ring before Fleur sends in the Norwegian as Astrid crawls around trying to go for her corner when Haleigh and ALYSSA reach out for the tag as Fleur stuck out her hand for Abby to tag in. Astrid got the tag on Haleigh and Fleur gets herself tagged in as both girls started punching the other in the head before Fleur kicks the stomach of Haleigh and whips her off the ropes, but Haleigh reverses the move as she steps to the side letting ALYSSA hit an elbow to the head of Fleur backing her into Haleigh as the boxer hits a Full Nelson Slam.

"Haleigh and ALYSSA getting the double team maneuver on Fleur as Haleigh has the look in her eye hoping to get the victory for this fight." Russ stated.

Haleigh pushes Fleur on her stomach and then grabbed the legs laying on the back of Fleur as she tries locking her long legs around the neck of Fleur. Fleur starts gasping for air as Haleigh pulls up the legs wrenching hard locking in the Volcanic Hell, but Sophia runs the ropes hitting a Senton Bomb as Haleigh gasps falling over and Fleur quickly applies the roll up pin. Sophia runs over to take out ALYSSA while this happens.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the bell rang and Fleur rolls out of the ring to the floor.

**("Fixed at Zero" by Versaemerge)**

"Here is your winners, the team of Fleur Bleue, Taya Valkyrie, Sophia Cross, and Abby Mars!" Richard announced.

"I can't believe that Haleigh had that win and Sophia came to turn the tables allowing Fleur to roll the boxer up for the three count." Russ stated.

"It's all about the teamwork despite it all being these women for themselves. This puts Fleur in good contention getting the win, but I'm sure her fellow partners just want as much as a chance." Jasmynn observed.

(_The four heels started regrouping by the ramp as Haleigh sat up with Sakura, Astrid and ALYSSA consoling her patting her on the back for a decent effort. Haleigh glared daggers as the heels trash talked their opponents raising their hands in victory while the crowd booed them out of the arena._)

(_Backstage, Grim is seen in the same referee shirt he was in as he waited in the locker room area as Ryan Lewis storms in looking at the fat man while Grim stumbled to the floor backing up in a corner._)

"What the fuck do you want with me?! I'm not gonna wrestle you here!" Grim screamed.

"You listen to me, you fat bastard! Don't think we are done! I'm still coming for you and none of your GTS jokes can help you out of this one." Ryan stated as he grabbed Grim up.

"Don't think you're gonna get the easy passage to me. I just got off the phone with Hank and he says you are far away from us having a match. In fact, Rush Hour is coming up and you have an angry Russian to attend to. In a Non-Sanctioned Match no less." Grim announced as the crowd goes wild.

"Non-Sanctioned? That's not a deterrent, but a fucking invitation. I'll play these games, but one way or another fatso, they will lead me straight to your behind for me to kick." Ryan threatened as he threw Grim on the ground as Ryan walks away.

(_The cameras go back to ringside as all three commentators gather the relevant papers for the next segment as the sounds of engines roaring is heard and fast blurs went by the screen as the 'RUSH HOUR' logo shows on the titantron as Russ clears his throat._)

"Coming up on March 8th, it is our first pay-per-view as Rush Hour comes to your screens live and we have quite the stacked card for this event." Russ explained.

**RUSH HOUR CONFIRMED MATCH CARD**

**Singles Match for the USPW World Heavyweight Championship**

_Jason David Frank vs. Cody Fireheart _

**Fatal 4 Way Match for the USPW European Championship**

_Will Ralston vs. Connor Gates vs. Finister Gales vs. ROTHChester _

**Non-Sanctioned Match**

_Vlad Drago vs. Ryan Lewis_

**Six-Man Gauntlet Match for the USPW Phoenix Rising Championship **

_Hunter Randall vs. Owen Chafin vs. PJ Black vs. Eddie Edwards vs. Dynamo Surprise vs. Sonjay Dutt_

**Tag Team Match**

_Logan Gage and Andrew Marsh vs. Ryan "Fireball" Brown and "Freshly Squeezed" Orange Cassidy_

**Tag Team Match **

_The Remnants (Caleb Collins and Driston Fields) vs. The Hart Foundation (Brian Pillman Jr. and Davey Boy Smith Jr.)_

**Buried Alive Grudge Match**

"_The Instant Classic" Jonathan Steele vs. Preston Starr_

**20-Intergender Over-The-Rope Battle Royal to determine the inaugural USPW No Limits Champion**

**Singles Match for the USPW Wildcat Championship**

_Black Tornado © vs. Fleur Bleue _

**Triple Threat Match for the USPW United States Championship**

_Ivan Salkov © vs. Marcus Sloan vs. David Starr_

**Singles Match**

"_Gentleman" Jervis Cottonbelly vs. Marty Jannetty_

"A very much stacked card indeed as we have the new additions of Logan Gage and Andrew Marsh teaming up to take on the thorns in their side Orange Cassidy and Ryan Brown." Greg explained.

"Also, Fleur wants revenge and the Wildcat Title so Black Tornado will make her first official defense at Rush Hour to hopefully prevent the bloom of this garden witch." Jasmynn added.

"We also have a 20-Intergender Battle Royal to crown our first USPW No Limits Champion where 10 men and 10 women will step aside in that ring to toss one another over the top rope. The No Limits Championship can only be defended in intergender matches featuring men against women. No same genders matches allowed." Russ added.

"The names that have already been confirmed like Max Sampson, Thunder Rosa, GTS Stars like S.W.A.T City, Jimmy Controversy, Ron Voyage, Kleetus Bailey, Madison Rayne, Jessicka Havok, and so much more." Greg explained.

"We also have a new signing of Gentleman Jervis Cottonbelly from Chikara making his debut against a similar flashy wrestling legend, Marty Jannetty. Hank didn't want to do anything too special so he wants to give Jervis a good warmup for his start here in USPW." Jasmynn added.

"So much in store for March 8th when we hit the airwaves with Rush Hour, but we still have to finish our current show so let's get right to it with our main event." Greg stated.

**("Anti-You" by Blue Stahli)**

(_The bell rang as Tanner Swagger came out with his leather jacket and shades from CageZone as Ryan hyped him up to the audience. Tanner wore red trunks with 'Swagger' on the back in bold black on the back and white boots as both men came to the ring._)

"The following contest is your Firestorm main event for the evening and it is set for one-fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Ryan Fawles, weighing 255 lbs., he is one half of the Swagger Boys, Tanner Swagger!" Richard announced.

"These two idiots failed at obtaining the Tag Team Titles against William and Ryan got his ass handed to him by Nolan Exodus earlier tonight." Greg reminded.

"Yet these two will pursue and could get another shot next week when they take on Bottoms Up Outlaws. I wonder how close Tanner can get to victory tonight." Jasmynn added.

(_Tanner and Ryan came down the aisle as they jeered at the fans before they went up the steel steps and through the ropes. They raised their fists trash talking everyone before they waited in their neutral corners._)

**("Secret Agent Man" by Johnny Rivers)**

(_The crowd cheers as William and Jonathan come out with Jonathan wearing his normal hoodie and blue jeans carrying his title over his shoulder as William shouted to the audience with his half of the titles around his waist._)

"His opponent, being accompanied to the ring by "The Instant Classic" Jonathan Steele, weighing 275 lbs., he is one half of the USPW Global Tag Team Champions, William Ashworth!" Richard announced.

"What a terrible betrayal by Preston last week and he has the nerve to say that the Bloodline held him back when Jonathan gave him opportunities." Greg explained.

"However, William showed he had a lot of heart when he fought both Tanner and Ryan to win the tag titles while Jonathan went out with an injury." Russ added

(_Jonathan and William high-fived each other as they came down the ramp, but Preston came out from under the ring with a shovel hitting Jonathan in the gut making him drop to his knees. Preston smashed the shovel over the head of William as the big man goes down and Preston sent William straight into the ring for Tanner as the ref made sure to check on William. Tanner kept him back ordering him to call for the bell as the referee argued with Tanner over this._)

"Preston out from under the ring with the shovel going after Jonathan and William as this so-called "hero" will feed William to a hungry mutt." Greg stated.

The referee saw nothing else to do as William got up while Tanner ran to hit a kick to the crotch as William went across the ring holding his groin making the ref call for the bell. Tanner immediately rolled William up for the pin.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the bell rang and Tanner screamed in victory.

**("Anti-You" by Blue Stahli)**

"Here is your winner, Tanner Swagger!" Richard announced.

"What the fuck was that?! Tanner won like it wasn't even a problem!" Greg exclaimed.

(_Preston gets in the ring with the shovel as the Swagger Boys saw their cue to leave as Preston started smashing the shovel over the back of William. William screamed as he held his back, but Preston got the big man up lifting him on his shoulders hitting the Shooting Comet (Attitude Adjustment) and William slammed on the canvas grabbing his back._)

"Damnit, Preston! This is more than your ego!" Greg yelled.

(_Jonathan ran in the ring tackling Preston as the crowd cheered with the punches to the head of his former best friend. Preston hit an elbow to the face as Jonathan got off and Preston grabbed the shovel, but Jonathan kicked it away getting Preston up, but a low blow caught Jonathan. Preston then hit a Superkick and then got behind Jonathan hitting a Cross Rhodes on his former pal shoving Jonathan out of the ring. The crowd went into full boos as Preston stood with the shovel in his hands as the screen went to black and the USPW logo was the only other thing left._)

**Show Results:**

**Marcus Sloan and David Starr hit the floor at the same time to become #1 Contenders in the USPW United States Championship Battle Royal **

**Nolan Exodus def. Ryan Fawles **

**Jason David Frank def. Dalton Castle in the Semi-Finals of the USPW World Heavyweight Championship tournament **

**Ryan Lewis vs. The GTS Roster fought to a no contest in the GTS Rules Elimination Handicap Match with Grim as the special guest referee**

**Cody Fireheart def. "Freshly Squeezed" Orange Cassidy in the Semi-Finals of the USPW World Heavyweight Championship tournament **

**Logan Gage vs. Ryan "Fireball" Brown never happened**

**Fleur Bleue, Abby Mars, Taya Valkyrie, and Sophia Cross def. Haleigh Grant, Astrid Ostberg, Sakura Makataka, and ALYSSA**

**Tanner Swagger w/ Ryan Fawles def. USPW Global Tag Team Champion William Ashworth w/ "The Instant Classic" Jonathan Steele**


	11. USPW: Firestorm Episode 3

**United Supreme Pro Wrestling Firestorm Episode 3**

**Venue: **_Value City Arena _

**Date: **_March 2__nd__, 2020_

**State/City: **_Columbus, Ohio_

(_A scene is set up as an unknown figure is in a car flipping the key inside the ignition and starting the engine. He then checks his mirrors, takes a sip of hot coffee, and places his hand upon the stick shift. The figure then pulls the lever down to the 'D' letter on the pad as the car started taking off._)

_**Living breathing for a single moment**_

_**We've left everything we had being**_

_**Time to roll brothers out and over**_

_**Nothing to lose, nothing but time**_

(_The car speeds into a parking garage as the headlights shine brightly and the car heads up the different floors. The figure stays in his seat before reaching the top floor before swerving the car to a stop._)

_**Are you sure you wanna take this road now?**_

_**Are you certain that you're gonna win?**_

_**Did they tell you it could be over?**_

_**Over and done before you begin**_

(_The figure then reverses the car backwards as he looks behind him seeing a ramp leading off the top of the garage and he hits it launching off backwards. He lands roughly on the road before turning it around and going straight again._)

_**Everything you know will not prepare you**_

_**Nothing's gonna change if you resist**_

_**Everything you got, bring it on, we dare you**_

_**Nothing will compare to this**_

(_The car drives off as the screen shows Jonathan Steele posing for the crowd, Preston Starr hitting a Tope Con Hilo on all three members of the Falcon's Prophecy, Cody Fireheart hitting an Impaler DDT on Connor Gates, Brodie Lee staring menacingly into the camera, and Orange Cassidy doing a kip up with his hands fully in his pockets._)

_**It's an avalanche! (Are you ready for this?)**_

_**It's a critical mess! (Are you ready for this?)**_

_**It's your massive attack! (Are you ready for this?)**_

_**It's gonna kick your ass! (Are you ready for this?)**_

(_The scene shows the logo of USPW being bold white letters, but the top line of 'S' and the bottom line of 'P' are neon blue. Pyro of red, blue, green, yellow, and orange go off in the arena as the main titantron was circular showing the main logo for the show of 'USPW: Firestorm' and the mini-tron is the same as the ones WWE used in 2008-2011. There was even five screens going up the stage resembling a speed gauge you would find in any automation vehicle._)

_**Bring the fire!**_

_**and you take your chance!**_

_**Start the fight!**_

_**We'll bring your answer!**_

_**Ooh, ready for this!**_

_**Are you ready for this?!**_

(_The cameras were showing the arena all around the globe as fans were packed into the stadium for the go-home show of Firestorm before Rush Hour. Currently, Russ, Greg, and Jasmynn were on commentary with Russ wearing his normal black tuxedo, Greg wearing a grey dress shirt and black slacks, and Jasmynn wearing a pink blouse with a grey skirt as the cameras centered on the ring zooming in on the new arrival of WARHORSE with his Independent Wrestling Championship in hand as he also held a microphone._)

"Quiet that music down now! I love rock n' roll as much as the next person, but this is a very serious matter. I see this new company pop up a couple weeks ago and thought that they may give me a non-exclusive deal, because I'm always itching for challenges. This title I hold fuels me and my thrive for the fight so I came to USPW to get me some fights that are worth the effort. I'm even putting up the Independent Wrestling Title just to get some buffed big guy out here. No one on the circuit has been able to beat me yet so let's see what these men have backstage! Get out here! " WARHORSE demanded as he walked around the ring staring at the entrance ramp waiting for anyone to accept his open challenge.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Firestorm as WARHORSE already made his entrance before we went live on the air. It seems he is putting his Independent Wrestling Championship on the line against one guy on the roster." Russ explained.

"This man wearing all red and that black face paint over the eyes gives me such a nod to a more radical Ultimate Warrior. Someone who just loves fights and dishing out pain for either their amusement or for the intensity of the fans." Greg stated.

"We usually don't get action right off the bat and the mystery surrounding who could possibly come is driving me crazy. This maniac looks like he could take on an entire roster for pete's sake!" Jasmynn added.

(_WARHORSE stood in the ring beating his title belt as the camera zoomed in on his attire as he wore a red long coat with red trunks with a bull emblem on the front and on his red boots along with a black flap at the left side of his boots also had grey fur on them and his eyes had black face paint in the design of twin blades._)

**("Hell Will Be Calling Your Name" by Mercy Fall)**

(_The crowd starts cheering loudly as Ryan Lewis comes out in his same attire from last week as he holds a microphone in his left hand and he smiled down at the ring inaudibly speaking towards WARHORSE as he brought the mic to his lips as soon as his music ended._)

"Well, well, well, another challenger finally steps in my domain and I can greet them with the fight they want. Ya know, I do have some other things going on trying to get a match with that fat boar Grim, but this is still the independent scene of wrestling where pretty much anything can happen. I just heard you talking about an open challenge for that belt you have there." Ryan explained.

"What about it?! Are you accepting, because if you do, let's get right to it!" WARHORSE exclaimed as he tossed his title on the canvas.

"I don't know how many RedBulls or Monster Energy you consume on a daily basis, but that stuff goes right everywhere, my overhyped friend. Now, I will accept your challenge and dethrone you to become the next Independent Wrestling Champion adding you as another victim to my hit list. You think you're so bad cosplaying as the Ultimate Warrior? Well, we have never met before and I'll make sure it's the last time we do." Ryan stated.

"This is tough talk from a guy not walking down that ramp to prove it. What's so hard to take a few steps down here and through those ropes? I set the challenge and you accepted so get your ass down here!" WARHORSE yelled as he leaned on the top rope glaring at Ryan.

(_Ryan smirked as he always likes a little mind games before commencing a beat down as he started walking his way down to the ring as WARHORSE tore away his hoodie looking for a fight. The referee started getting in the ring as he grabbed the Independent Wrestling Championship folding it up._)

"Well, an impromptu start to our show as WARHORSE officially puts his IW Title on the line against Hell's Favorite Enforcer. Just last week, Ryan tore through the entirety of the GTS Roster and even took a few Russian Nightmares that barely even affected him at all." Russ stated.

"Now he contends with WARHORSE, but I wouldn't be so confident that he has this in the bag. From what I've see of this guy, WARHORSE likes to fight pretty stiff so this could be more even than we think." Greg added.

**("Hurricane" by Bob Dylan)**

(_The crowd, Ryan, the commentators, WARHORSE, and the ref turned to the entrance ramp as a blue megaphone goes off to ringing boos as a black man with a shaved head wearing a black "NOT DIVIDED, MORE UNITED" shirt with red trunks with "AJ" on the back as well as wearing black boots appeared. His two comrades were a short man with spiked blonde hair wearing a white floral top with a white undershirt and white khakis with black sneakers holding a sign that says "FIGHT THE CHANGE, SAVE THE CLIMATE!" The taller man had short black hair wearing black tights and a donkey tattoo on his back with white boots as these men are known as Austin Johnson, Charlie Climate, and Bastion Donovan, The Freedom Fighters._)

"Hold your horses, gentlemen! I do believe an open challenge is open to everyone of every identity. There's nothing saying that only two people, and they are privileged by the way,…there's nothing saying that only two people can compete in this open challenge." Austin explained into his megaphone.

"What kind of fascist ideology is this? Where is the representation? Where is the proper authority to denounce this crap?" Bastion complained into the megaphone.

"Oh god…what the hell are you three doing out here?" Ryan asked as he slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Serving proper justice. You only deal with these travesties with brute strength…the kind that comes from toxic masculinity and you wreak of it, Lewis! Big men like you always have this tendency to bully others around and take all the glory for yourself. The little men are out here looking for work and they want a shot just as much as you." Austin explained as he and his partners walked down the ramp.

"As the Freedom Fighters, we fight the injustices plaguing this world! We hold up our solidarity to those threatened by those that trample on our soil. Our precious soil." Charlie added.

"Hold up…it's become clear to me that you three want to enter this match for the title so why don't we cut the sideshow crap and give these people a show?" Ryan asked as the crowd cheered at that notion.

"Oh, so you speak for the people now…pathetic! Fascists like you always claim to do what's right, but it's totally so wrong!" Austin exclaimed as he stepped up further down the ramp.

"What's wrong is me standing back and not shoving that megaphone up your hiney!" Ryan yelled as the crowd went ballistic over that retort.

"He's threatening violence! Where's our safe space?! Back up! Back up!" Charlie yelled as he held his sign out in front of him.

(_WARHORSE stood impatiently in the ring as he wanted to have a match with someone and it looked like three new challengers stood up to plate. He sighed before telling the ref to ring the bell before he exited the ring running to tear the sign away from Charlie as he punches the head of the environmental activist. Ryan came further as Bastion stood up to him with both tall men getting into a fist fight._)

"Thank god I don't have to hear those three, but Bastion was not gonna back down from this fight!" Jasmynn exclaimed.

"This is an official Fatal 5 Way match for the Independent Wrestling Championshipand this has already dissolve into absolute mayhem." Russ added.

WARHORSE sends Charlie intro the barricade as the environmental activist slides down into the ramp as the hyped wrestler grabs him before sending him straight into the steel steps sliding the top half off. Austin took off his shirt and starts attacking WARHORSE punching the head before whipping WARHORSE into the ring as Austin slides in and gets WARHORSE up. Austin hits a few uppercuts to the champion as he whipped him off the ropes only for WARHORSE to reverse and then hit a Scoop Slam on Austin hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Austin kicked out at 2.

"WARHORSE coming in strong against Austin hoping to make this quick since he has more opponents to deal with in the present moment." Greg stated.

WARHORSE gets Austin up as Charlie slides in while Ryan lifts Bastion to bounce his head off the barricade up north. Charlie punches the head of WARHORSE as he whips the man off the ropes before hitting a Dropkick to take him down. Austin then kicks the stomach of WARHORSE three times followed by an elbow drop from Charlie. They both dragged WARHORSE to the middle and both run the ropes as Austin hit a Leg Drop and Charlie hit a Rolling Senton Bomb at the same time before Austin hooked the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Ryan pulled Austin out of the ring grabbing his throat.

"Ryan saving the match as he pulls Austin out of the ring and it looks like this young man is in trouble. Big trouble." Russ stated.

Ryan lifted Austin on his left shoulder running forward as Austin hit the ring post flying to the floor and holding his face. Charlie tried hooking both legs, but WARHORSE kicked out before one getting his strength back as Charlie attacked the back with axe handles to the back. WARHORSE hit a punch to the gut and whipped Charlie off the ropes and then hit a Spinebuster. He hooked the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Charlie kicked out at 2.

WARHORSE pushes Charlie into the lower right corner as he begs Ryan to get in the ring to start their round. Ryan grabs the top rope and goes over it before staring down WARHORSE as the hyped up wrestler did his usual head bangs while Ryan cracked his neck. WARHORSE went for a chop to the chest as Ryan smirked shrugging it off delivering a head chop sending WARHORSE to the mat before Ryan kicked him down. Ryan grabbed them top rope dropping a few big knees to the head of WARHORSE. WARHORSE slides out on his hands and knees while Ryan goes after him. Ryan gets WARHORSE up banging his head off the barricade and then whipping him into the apron as WARHORSE caught himself sending knees to the gut of Ryan making the big man stumble. He launched a few Headbutts that backed Ryan in the corner before WARHORSE went inside the ring.

"WARHORSE charging up his momentum taking inspiration from the Warrior himself." Jasmynn stated.

WARHORSE head bangs before running the ropes going for a Suicide Dive, but Ryan managed to grab the throat hitting a Chokeslam on the barricade edge as WARHORSE slipped into the front row seats sitting on peoples' laps. The crowd cringed as Ryan turned around and Bastion ran hitting a Spear on the big man taking him down as WARHROSE was pushed back to other side groaning on the floor. Bastion gets Ryan up shoving him in the ring sliding in himself as Austin joins his partners with all three attacking Ryan in the lower right corner. The crowd boos the Freedom Fighters as they get the big man up taking punches to the big man's head as Bastion runs the ropes to hit a second Spear.

"Bastion with the Spear as the Fighters are getting into it, but how are they going to decide who becomes champion?" Greg wondered.

Austin coordinated both Charlie and Bastion to get him up as they got Ryan to his feet whipping him into Austin for My Legacy (RKO)! Austin wanted to hit it again as Charlie and Bastion got Ryan up again sending the big man in for a second My Legacy! Austin then hooked both legs for the pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Ryan kicked out instantly.

Austin had a stunned look as Charlie and Bastion proceeded towards a beat down on the Dark Messiah, but Ryan gets up shoving them away hitting a Double Clothesline. Austin comes at Ryan trying for a third My Legacy, but Ryan turned it into a Sidewalk Slam. Ryan then grabbed Austin up grabbing the face before he hit a God Hand straight in the middle as he held the face.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Charlie broke up the count saving his partner.

Ryan grabbed his back as Charlie punches the head a few times before throwing a kick to the mid-section only for Ryan to grab his foot leaving Charlie hopping as he lifts him up into Project Mayhem! Charlie grabs his back as Ryan turns around to getting white powder thrown into his eyes as the Dark Messiah sees Bastion with a brown bag. Bastion hits the ropes sending Ryan down with Oppression Ender (Claymore)! Ryan goes down, but WARHORSE slides in dodging a clothesline while running the ropes before hitting a huge Lariat to Bastion. WARHROSE then beams ups as he goes to climb the upper right corner flexing his muscles.

"WARHORSE with a huge Lariat to take down Bastion. This could be the turning point after Bastion tried getting the win." Russ stated.

Bastion starts rising as WARHORSE sets him up before going for the Diving Double Foot Stomp hitting Bastion in the back, but Austin caught WARHORSE in My Legacy when he bounced off Bastion! The crowd chanted "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" taken back by the move as Austin rolls over to Bastion lightly pinning him as the ref slides in.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the crowd booed immensely as Austin held his head.

**("Hurricane" by Bob Dylan)**

"Here is your winner and NEW IWTV Independent Wrestling Champion, Austin Johnson!" Richard announced.

"What the hell? Austin literally pigging backed off his friend to win the title." Greg complained.

"Like it or not, it was effective for Austin to take advantage and the equalizer paid off as USPW now claims another title." Russ added.

"Regardless of how he won, Austin better take good care of the title, because he has placed an official target on his back." Jasmynn warned.

(_Austin helped Bastion up as his partner raised his hand and Charlie joined in raising the other hand while the ref handed over the Independent Wrestling Title for Austin to hold up proudly. The crowd booed these three men as Austin was lifted onto the shoulders of his partners pointing to the sky and putting the title on his shoulder._)

"Well, we still have a lot to happen on this final show before the big event as Jonathan Steele has a date with Orange Cassidy in what is being talked as a dream match. A classic veteran vs. newcomer matchup sure to entertain the audience as Jonathan likes to have a lot of fun in his matches." Greg explained.

"Last week, Cassidy got eliminated from the World Title tournament after his loss to Cody Fireheart, but that doesn't mean he doesn't get special matches to compete in. We have to keep his hype up." Jasmynn added.

"But coming up next, a force from the north is heading in fast as Mammoth Man makes his way to the ring in action next!" Russ announced.

_**Commercial Break…**_

_(The show returned to the broadcast seeing a young man in the ring looking to be in his mid-20's with slick brown hair, black trunks with three red claw marks on the back and black boots as he ran the ropes raising his fists in the air. The name banner came onscreen introducing him as 'Josh Maynard.'_)

"Welcome back to Firestorm as we have a local talent in the ring ready to make his mark. I think he should run for the hills in this next encounter." Russ stated.

**("The Path to Valhalla" by Zergna)**

(_The crowd looked to see horns going off on the titantron before it showed footage of a big man wrecking opponents in the various indie promotions. A man standing at 6'5 and sporting a long brown beard while wearing a grizzly bear headdress came to the front of the ramp bowing his head. He then tore away his headdress showing his bald head while he wore black trunks with 'BEHEMOTH' on the back with black boots._)

"The following contest is set for one-fall! Making his way to the ring, from Denver, Colorado, weighing 344 lbs. he is the Mountain Behemoth, Mammoth Man!" Richard announced.

"A various visitor from Combat Zone Wrestling as well as a frequent participant on Beyond Wrestling and Bar Wrestling. He's also a graduate of the WrestlePro wrestling school occasionally doing shows with them as well." Russ explained.

"Look at the sheer size of this man! He can crack twenty jaws and skulls with those hands." Greg observed.

"He even decimated Joey Ryan and no mere man can just take out a veteran star like that. He's a force to be reckon with." Jasmynn added.

(_Mammoth Man raises both muscular arms screaming as he came stomping down the aisle while Josh stayed in a cautious spot. Mammoth grabbed the middle rope getting on the apron and going over the top rope as Josh runs for him, but he gets a Brain Chop to the head knocking him down the ref calls for the bell._)

Mammoth Man gets Josh up throwing him in the lower right corner elbowing the local talent in the head before the ref gets him off. Mammoth then waits for Josh to get out of the corner before he hits a Running Big Boot nearly taking the head off as Josh goes down holding his face. Mammoth gets Josh up in a Full Nelson hold before executing a move he calls Extinction (Bubba Bomb). Josh falls off to the side rolling away as Mammoth grabs the prone body bringing him over and flipping him on his stomach. He then takes both of Josh's legs and bends them forward calling this submission the Tusks of the North as Josh screams in pain tapping out almost immediately! The ref gets Mammoth off as the massive man gets a big debut win.

**("The Path to Valhalla" by Zergna)**

"Here is your winner by way of submission, Mammoth Man!" Richard announced.

"What a speedy victory for this giant and Josh never really stood a chance." Greg stated.

"Just look at the stretching of those legs in our instant replay. Josh was turned into a pretzel and had no way of escape." Russ added.

(_Mammoth Man beats his chest roaring to the crowd as the referee checks on Josh as the local talent holds both legs in sheer pain._)

(_Backstage, we see Fleur watering a rose garden she made as the camera zooms into her with her noticing._)

"Plants are nothing without the water and they need the nourishment in order to grow big and tough. However, storms are an entirely different thing that bring misery to the heavens and the earth. A storm has made it's mark on the planet and it must be stopped. There is only one woman that can do that and at Rush Hour, I will be the bright shining sun that cast away all of the clouds to become the sole protector of the nature and her children. So, Black Tornado, you are nothing more than a contributor to the insane and disrespectful actions that humans have caused the Earth. You think it's all a game? That title you hold is no prize you win at the carnival. It's a symbol of nobility and you don't serve it. I'll gladly take it off your waist at Rush Hour. That way, the plants are safe and they have a queen to look back to as the one who saved them from perish." Fleur stated.

(_The cameras go back to ringside as yet another local talent has entered the ring as this is a woman with long red hair wearing a red spandex top with a revealing hole for her belly button. She had red trunks on and white boots as she held up a fist to the crowd._)

"We are back from that promo as we see another local challenger, Elissa Dromen, getting set for action against our Wildcat Champion right now." Russ stated.

(_The titantron went into a public service announcement as everyone turned their attention to listen to the details onscreen._)

"_The following message is brought to you at the request of the National Weather Service and the Columbus Police Department. A funnel cloud has started appearing over the city and it looks like a tornado is about to touch down. A mandatory tornado warning is being sent out and police advise all residents to seek shelter immed-" _The automated message was about to say before the cue of thunder cackled across the arena.

**("Rock You Like A Hurricane" by Scorpions)**

(_The crowd went into a static frenzy of cheers as Black Tornado came donning her purple leotard, her ponytail, and her mask as she threw back her translucent purple cape showing off the USPW Wildcat Championship around her waist. She beamed with joy smacking her title as she ran down to the ring slapping fives with fans._)

"The following contest is set for one-fall! Making her way down the aisle, from Parts Unknown, she is the USPW Wildcat Champion, Black Tornado!" Richard announced.

"This masked crusader shocked the world by outlasting four other women and winning our coveted prize for the Wildcat Division." Greg reminded.

"She even took a beating herself, but won her prize and now runs the division in Firestrom and CageZone. Black Tornado always puts on a show for the fans." Jasmynn added.

(_The crusader jumped on the ring apron as she tossed away her cape and jumped through the middle rope doing a roll to stand up climbing the lower right corner basking in the glory to her younger fans, who held up action figures and wore their own masks. She takes off her title and raises it high before jumping off to hand it over to the ref._)

The bell rang as Elissa wastes no time kicking the stomach of the superhero and whipped her off the ropes hitting a Running Forearm Smash to take down Tornado. Elissa boasts to the booing crowd as she kicks Tornado down punching the head a few times. Elissa grabs the right leg going to drop down on her back as Tornado gritted her teeth holding her leg in pain. Elissa did it twice more as the crowd booed her so much for hurting their hero. Elissa rolled her eyes as he grabbed Tornado up and threw her into the upper right corner as she tried for more punches, but Tornado blocked them before pushing Elissa out of the corner and planting her with a Dropkick.

"Dropkick by Tornado as the superhero is ready to get more physical in this match after a rocky start." Russ stated.

Tornado hopped on the second rope of the upper right corner hitting a Flying High Knee taking down her jobber opponent. Tornado then runs the ropes before doing a cartwheel and executing a Standing Moonsault. She hooks both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Elissa kicked out pushing Tornado off her.

Tornado then gets Elissa up as she whips the jobber into the upper left corner as she raises a fist to the crowd and then running for her opponent, but Elissa shot out a boot to the face as she hops on the second rope trying for a Flying Crossbody, but Tornado ducks to the side leaving the talent to hit rock bottom as Elissa holds her gut. Tornado stalks Elissa from behind as she gets the jobber on her shoulders spinning around fast in an Airplane Spin before executing the Perfect Storm (F5) as Elissa comes crashing down to the sounds of static cheers.

"Perfect Storm as Tornado hits her signature move and this could be the closing moments of the match for Elissa." Greg stated.

Tornado clapped her hands as the fans started hyping her up and Elissa held her stomach rolling into the place of the upper right corner. Tornado ran over and hopped on the top rope before hitting a Moonsault off the top hitting square in the middle of Elissa. Tornado then hooks the right leg of the jobber.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the bell rang and Elissa groaned.

**("Rock You Like A Hurricane" by Scorpions)**

(_Tornado screamed in joy as she won her second match in USPW and was handed her title while the ref raised her left arm. She then went over to the lower right corner to raise her belt high pointing at it._)

"The champ getting some momentum before this Sunday as she takes on Fleur for that title she has." Jasmynn stated.

"Hitting the Perfect Storm and then showering down on her opponent really clinched that victory. That is how she beat Fleur to win the title becoming our first champion." Russ added.

(_Tornado asked for a mic as she put her title on her left shoulder as the crowd cheered for her as she brought the device to her lips._)

"I want to send a special weather report to Fleur Bleue. She says that storms are a threat to nature, but yet she wants to coddle plants like they are little babies. Plants deserve to bloom and the rain helps them grow so she's a hypocrite when she says I'm the danger. There's a storm coming for Rush Hour and it's going to come raining on the parade of Fleur. I suggest you take shelter, because it's so fierce that many who disobey orders will get drenched and those brave souls will listen to their local weather next time. The sun will come out again once Fleur is all washed up." Tornado explained as she dropped the mic and she raised her title belt.

"Very strong words from our Wildcat Champion and she does take on Fleur Bleue this Sunday for that title she has. We also have a triple threat match set for the USPW United States Championship. Last week, we had a battle royal to determine Ivan's first challenger and he interrupted the final two choosing Marcus and David for his opponents. These three do battle at Rush Hour." Jasmynn explained.

"But coming up next, we got six-man tag action as these three will have to work together to assess their skills and Jurassic Express of AEW will be looking to chomp on this juicy three-rib steak." Greg announced.

_**Commercial Break…**_

**("Jurassic Express Theme" by Mikey Rukus)**

(_The cameras come back as the start of the titantron catches the audience and the camera zooms in on several islands while a man screams and then a dinosaur roar hits as Luchasaurus comes out holding Jungle Boy by his legs on his shoulders while Marko runs out in front of them with the crowd cheering massively for them._)

"This is a six-man tag team match set for one-fall! Making their way to the ring, weighing in at a total combined weight of 552 lbs. Jungle Boy, Luchasaurus, and Marko Stunt, this is Jurassic Express!" Richard announced.

(_Jungle Boy sits up spitting out water wearing his normal brown trunks and boots while Luchasaurus wore green tights with black boots and Marko wore a brown leather jacket with white ribbons and 'Marko' on the back in black. He also wore a backwards black cap and light blue tights with black sneakers as he ran down the ramp with his partners coming down._)

"These three men have found a home in AEW dominating in the tag team division trying to find their way to the top." Russ stated.

"Plus, they were three participants in the battle royal last week and Luchasaurus got into it with Marcus. We also almost witness Jungle Boy vs. David Starr so that's two reasons for this match happening." Greg added.

(_Jungle Boy was deposited on the apron as he climbed the lower left corner raising a fist as Luchasaurus went up the steel steps through the ropes and Marko ran around the ring rolling in as Jurassic Express was ready for battle._)

**("The Search" by NF)**

(_Marcus starts coming out to big boos as he smirked at the haters doing some light jogging in place before raising his hands. He wore his normal attire heading down the ramp._)

"Their opponents, first, from Dallas, Texas, weighing 320 lbs., Marcus Sloan!" Richard announced.

"This young man made his debut a couple weeks ago on the premiere of CageZone where he flattened Max Sampson and now he's got a shot at the United States Championship." Greg stated.

"A very fast career for this man as he went from prison thug to a professional wrestler and incorporating some basketball moves in his arsenal as well." Russ added.

**("Robot Boy" by Wayne Murray and Toby Macfarlene)**

(_Marcus came down scoffing at the fans as his music died down and David Starr was next coming out in a orange sports jacket with yellow tights and a silver star emblem on the back. He comes down celebrating with the fans in his white boots._)

"His partners, first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 211 lbs., he is the Ace of Pro Wrestling, The Cream in your Coffee, The Bernie Sanders of professional wrestling, David Starr!" Richard announced.

"David suffered his first loss in USPW to Ivan and now gets a shot at redemption at Rush Hour. I wonder if he can coexist with his temporary partner tonight, though." Greg stated.

"I imagine David has very hard feelings towards his opponents for Sunday, but he needs to let bygones be bygones if he can help it." Jasmynn added.

(_David came down the ramp as he gave a stone cold glare to Marcus before standing ringside as they waited for the champion._)

**("Farewell of Slavianka" by The Russian Empire)**

(_Boos rained down on the current United States Champion as he came out in a royal blue robe and carried his belt under his arms. He wore blue tights and boots as his black MMA gloves were present as well for this match._)

"From Mother Russia, weighing 274 lbs., he is the USPW United States Champion and the Russian Prizefighter, Ivan Salkov!" Richard announced.

"Ivan is not a man to play games with as he decimated Starr and Caleb Collins two weeks ago to carry the belt he does now." Russ reminded.

"He called that a fluke win for himself and wanted more of a challenge deciding that Marcus and Starr earned that right. Let's see if he made the right choice." Greg added.

(_Ivan made it ringside as he stared at his partners before laying his title on the apron and taking off his robe throwing it to the floor. Marcus and David went up the steel steps getting in the ring as Ivan called for the ref to hold open the ropes for him and his title. The ref held the ropes open as Ivan made his way in raising his title up high to the massive boos heard around the arena. He folded the title nicely and handed it off to the referee before discussing who would start with his team._)

It was decided that Ivan and Jungle Boy would start as the ref separated them before the bell rang as both men circled each other. Ivan tried shooting some knees out, but Jungle Boy steered clear trying for a Superkick, but Ivan caught pushing the smaller wrestler away. Jungle Boy did a frontflip trying for a Roundhouse Kick, but Ivan got the leg twisting the smaller man down locking in an Ankle Lock, but Jungle Boy rolls Ivan forward into the ropes hitting a Dropkick as Ivan goes down clutching his chest. Jungle Boy then gets Ivan up whipping him into the other ropes going for a Back Elbow to the head as Ivan holds his face. Jungle Boy kicks Ivan in the gut, but Ivan grabs Jungle Boy hitting a Belly-to-Belly Suplex then trying to lock in an armbar, but Jungle Boy escapes to the outside before it can lock in.

"Ivan trying to use that MMA background to his advantage as Jungle Boy nearly escaped a bad situation." Russ stated.

Jungle Boy was getting counted out as he got on the apron ramming Ivan in the stomach through the middle rope as he then hit a Slingshot Spear to the champion. Jungle Boy then runs the ropes before hitting a Senton Bomb to Ivan hooking the right leg.

"1…." The ref counted, but Ivan kicks out hard after 1.

Ivan gets up grabbing Jungle Boy from behind and hitting a German Suplex, but he rolled up with Jungle Boy hitting another German and then another German as Jungle Boy holds his neck while getting a Superkick while on the knees. Luchasaurus tags himself in as he stands face-to-face with Ivan. Ivan then slapped the face of Luchasaurus as the green dinosaur started hitting punches to the head before hitting a Cyclone Kick to the face of Ivan knocking the champion in the upper right corner. Luchasaurus then hit a few kicks to get Ivan sitting up in the corner as he runs the ropes hitting a kick to Ivan's face in the corner. He drags Ivan out of the corner before hitting a Standing Moonsault hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Ivan kicked out.

"Luchasaurus now in the fray and he's taking it to Ivan for what he did earlier. Never slap a dinosaur." Greg stated.

Luchasaurus gets Ivan up whipping him into the lower left corner, but Ivan catches himself as Luchasaurus runs over getting a kick to the gut. Ivan then shoots a Roundhouse Kick knocking Luchasaurus into the ropes, but Starr pulls down the top rope sending Luchasaurus to the outside as Ivan glares at his partner and comes close enough so Starr tags himself in. Starr then jumps on the middle rope taking Luchasaurus down with a Springboard Crossbody as Starr's back hits the barricade. He gets up getting the dino up as Starr bangs the head of Luchasaurus off the apron. He then hit a Side Kick to the gut of Luchasaurus as the ref counts to 4. Starr jumps on the apron going to jump off getting caught on the shoulders of the Dino man before getting an Apron Powerbomb as Starr cringes grabbing his back.

"It's always been said that the apron in the hardest part of the ring and Starr became the latest victim." Jasmynn stated.

Luchasaurus gets on the apron looking down at Starr before the progressive gets up getting a Moonsault off the apron to him from the dino. The crowd started chanting "THAT WAS AWESOME! THAT WAS AWESOME! THAT WAS AWESOME!" as Luchasaurus slaps fives with the fans and then gets Starr in at the count of 8 barely breaking the count at 9 as he slides in. Luchasaurus waits for Starr to get up as Starr turns into a Jumping Side Kick going back down as Luchasaurus tags Marko in and the small superstar heads to the top of his team's corner he hitting a Shooting Star Press to Starr as hooked both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Starr gets the shoulder up.

"You can see Ivan and Marcus not even trying to help break Starr out of the count. That's not looking good as they are letting that title affect this match." Greg stated.

Marko then gets David up whipping the taller star into the ropes as he tries for a Dropkick, but David stays back as Marko hits the canvas hard. David grabs him lifting him high to hit a Vertical Suplex and then lock in a Chin Lock wrenching hard as David looks at Ivan clearly mocking him and saying he has better submission holds. Jungle Boy runs in as he breaks the hold as David rolls away while Marko tries getting his strength back. David gets Marko up laughing at his partners and Jurassic Express as he whips Marko into the ropes hitting a Discus Back Elbow taking Marko down as he hooks both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Marko kicked out swiftly after 2.

"Marko getting himself in a pickle as David Starr trying to mock his partners and prove he is better than them." Jasmynn observed.

David then gets Marko up, but Marko instead kips up to his feet hitting some Side Kicks to the back of David before he runs the ropes and Marko hits a Hurricanrana as David flips over on his back. Marko then gets himself up as he climbs the lower left corner as he gets on top hitting a Diving Leg Drop before hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Starr kicked out very quickly.

Marko gets up with the crowd hyping their support behind him as the little guy gets up and gets David up before tagging Jungle Boy in. Jungle Boy hits a Backbreaker on Starr while Marko climbs the second rope hitting a Diving Elbow Drop to Starr taking him off Boy's knee. The ref tells Marko to get on the apron as the crowd hyped up for Jungle Boy getting his hands on Starr. Jungle Boy kicks David now a few times before hitting a Standing Moonsault, but Starr gets the knees up as Starr quickly gets up hitting a Shining Wizard as he ran off the ropes. Starr then crawls to his corner as Marcus tags himself in hoping to do some damage.

"Marcus is now in this match finally! This is gonna get bad for Jungle Boy!" Russ exclaimed.

Jungle Boy starts rising as Marcus grabs his back hitting a hard elbow to it getting Jungle Boy down to the mat. Marcus lifts Jungle Boy on his shoulders before hitting a Running Powerslam into the upper right corner and then to the lower left corner. Jungle Boy flops and rolls on the mat as Marcus pushes him into the apron. Jungle Boy gets up, but gets an elbow to the head by Marcus, but retaliates with a Jumping Enzurgiri as Marcus backs off. Jungle Boy gets inside to tag Luchasaurus in as Jungle Boy gets back on the apron jumping on the top rope hitting a Springboard Missile Dropkick to Marcus as the former basketball player gets a Bicycle Kick down to the mat. Luchasaurus covers him.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but David popped a foot in to break the count.

"David saving Marcus and I guess they can work together if they really want that momentum for this Sunday." Greg stated.

Marcus pushes Luchasaurus off him as he gets to his feet punching the head of the Dino, but the Dino punches back as both big men get into a punching war as the crowd cheers Luchasaurus and boos Marcus. Luchasaurus gets the advantage and whips Marcus off the ropes before grabbing the throat to hit a Chokeslam violently shaking the ring. Luchasaurus then gets Marcus up as he tries lifting him, but Marcus is a little too heavy to lift by one man as Marcus elbows the head of Luchasaurus to get him away. Marcus punches the gut of the dino man and whips him off the ropes before hitting a Big Boot. Luchasaurus grabs his face going down as Marcus hits an elbow drop to keep him down and he stomps the dino man a few times in the gut. Marcus then gets Luchasaurus up as he stares evilly into the eyes of the dino.

"Marcus looking dead square into the eyes of Luchasaurus and trying to intimidate him as he sets up for other big moves." Russ stated.

Marcus then whipped Luchasaurus off the ropes, but Luchasaurus reverses the whip as Marcus rebounded allowing the dino man to duck and Jungle Boy to hit a Jumping Roundhouse Kick. Luchasaurus then grabbed Marcus from behind hitting a Belly-to-Back Suplex onto the canvas as the dino covered Marcus.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Marcus kicked out at 2.2!

Luchasaurus tagged Marko into the ring as the small man heads to the top of his corner going for the Flying Air Kick to the head as Luchasaurus combines it with a Russian Leg Sweep. The crowd cheered on Jurassic Express as Marko hyped up the fans getting support as he goes to the top of the upper right corner, but David Starr runs in to hit the boot to the head of Marko as the small man stays on top. David comes into the ring as he gets up with Marko trying to go for Bob Fossil (Body Lock Piledriver) and lifts Marko in the air, but Luchasaurus hits the back of David as he gets under David to hit him with a Powerbomb. Ivan gets in the ring while Jungle Boy tries for a Slingshot DDT latching onto Ivan's head, but Ivan reverses the move lifting Jungle Boy into a military press and dumps him to the outside as Jungle Boy lands back first on the barricade. Luchasaurus comes out a little bit as Ivan backs up in the other corner running for Luchasaurus to hit a Spear while the dino man powerbombed David, who brought Marko down on his entire body!

"What a Spear to set off a chain reaction of moves! I think Starr and Luchasaurus got the worst of it falling on top of one another." Jasmynn added.

Marko got out clean as he wasn't hurt really bad as Starr and Luchasaurus get out of the ring. Ivan gets out as well with Marcus getting up going to hit a Big Boot to Marko as the smaller man grabbed his face in pain. He easily picks up the shrimp and holds him up in Powerslam position. He puts Marko on his back on his right shoulder before hitting the Foul Line (Yosuku Cutter) as Marko goes flat on his back. Marcus got up to simply place a foot on the chest.

"1….2…3!" The ref counted as the bell rang to end the contest.

**("The Search" by NF)**

"Here are your winners Marcus Sloan, David Starr, and the USPW United States Champion, Ivan Salkov!" Richard announced.

"Well, they worked well enough together and I guess we have a idea of what to expect from these three men come Sunday." Russ stated.

"The minute that excellent chain reaction happened…it's the end for Marko and Jurassic Express, because Marcus was well still at full strength to go a few rounds." Greg added.

**("Jane" by Starship)**

(_A huge wave of cheers started going around the arena as Marcus, Ivan, and David looked to see the man known as Orange Cassidy walk out as the beat started his theme. The king of sloth style started walking from behind the curtain as he let it drag off him in his usual attire. He stopped at the top of the entrance ramp looking into the crowd._)

"What's this goofball doing out here?" Jasmynn asked.

"He's got a date with Jonathan Steele later tonight, but I guess he doesn't want to wait. I don't think the audience wants to wait judging by the reaction." Greg replied.

(_Marcus looked in confusion as Ivan tried hitting a Spear, but Marcus dodges to the side before grabbing the throat of Ivan hitting a Chokeslam. The U.S. Champion grabbed his throat as he rolled off to the side as David gets into the ring dodging a Big Boot before getting behind Marcus, but the former basketball player elbowed David away before wrapping David in a bear hug. He then put David on his shoulders before executing the Starting Line (Cutter) on his opponent!_)

"Starting Line as Marcus makes his mark and gets a little revenge from last week." Greg stated.

"David most likely wanted to hit Product Placement, but Marcus was just too strong for him and Ivan to handle. Could this young star break through winning his first title in USPW?" Russ wondered.

(_Marcus went over the top rope as he started his long walk up the ramp while Orange Cassidy passed him. Marcus glared at the usually lazy superstar as he got boos going up the walk way and Orange Cassidy prepares for his match next._)

_**Commercial Break…**_

(_The show returns to the air as Orange Cassidy hangs in the upper right corner as he rests an arm on the top rope. He waits for his opponent as the ring announcer gets to the introductions._)

"The following contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, from wherever….weighing in at it doesn't matter…he is "Freshly Squeezed" Orange Cassidy!" Richard announced.

(_The crowd cheered massively for the superstar as he holds up a low effort thumbs up as he waits in the corner._)

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence)**

(_The lights go dark as the countdown goes from '5' to '1' as the beat drops and Jonathan heads out in a cloud of smoke as the crowd cheers loudly for the hometown hero. Jonathan turns around wearing his normal hoodie and blue tights with black boots and he wore his USPW Global Tag Team Championship under his hoodie._)

"His opponent, from right here in Columbus, Ohio, weighing 237 lbs., he is the Instant Classic, Jonathan Steele!" Richard announced as the cheers grew louder.

"The Instant Classic makes his way down in his hometown as he gets set for a dream match with Orange Cassidy." Russ stated.

"He has a Buried Alive Match this Sunday against Preston, but this should be a fun bout as he gets ready to take the kicks of doom against the legs." Greg added.

(_Jonathan tore his hood off as the golden sparkles fall from the speed gauge titantron as he looks into the crowd before making it ringside and he heads up the steel steps. He gets in the ring as he stands in the middle outstretching his hands allowing golden sparkles to fall down from the rafters and Jonathan took off his hoodie revealing a dark green shirt saying "Reborn and Ready."_)

Orange Cassidy took off his jacket and shirt as he tossed them out into the crowd as well as taking his juice bottle to set it in the lower right corner before he took out his black elbow pad pulling it up his arm. Jonathan and Cassidy walk to the middle of the ring as the ref kept them separated as he called for the bell to start this off. Cassidy put his hands up in the air as the crowd started chanting "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as he puts his hands firmly in his pockets as the crowd cheered loudly. Jonathan smiles as he raised his hands getting cheers from the crowd as he slid down, but he had trouble finding pockets since he wore tights and settled for hands on the rim. The crowd cheered very little for that as Cassidy smirked nodding to Jonathan as both men circled one another.

"Well, a very interesting tactic for Jonathan to try as he is mocking Orange Cassidy or at least attempting to." Jasmynn stated.

Cassidy walks around Jonathan as he throws a low effort kick for a leg as Jonathan jumps from impact as he throws a low effort Superkick to the left leg as Cassidy backs up. Cassidy threw his own Superkick as Jonathan backed up into the ropes walking back hitting a low effort Shoulder Tackle to Cassidy bumping him back slowly into the ropes and Cassidy rebounded walking to his a Shoulder Tackle back as Jonathan slowly went down to the mat. Cassidy stepped over Jonathan as Jonathan kipped up and waited for Cassidy to rebound. Cassidy turned around into a Superkick to the chin knocking the king of sloth style down as Jonathan stomps down on Cassidy wanting to get the match going.

"Jonathan played along, but he didn't want to give Cassidy too much ammunition in this match as we get set for real action." Greg stated.

Cassidy gets to his knees as Jonathan hits a few Side Kicks to the chest and he gets Cassidy up hitting a Snap DDT. Jonathan hooked the left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Cassidy kicked out after 2.

Jonathan gets up seeing the shades of Orange Cassidy as he picks them up holding them high and he puts them on his face. The crowd cheers at their hometown hero as he gets Cassidy up, but gets an uppercut to the chin knocking the shades off his face. Cassidy whipped Jonathan into the ropes before he gets a Superman Punch knocking Jonathan down. Cassidy grabs the shades putting them back on and shoving his hands in his pocket before Jonathan starts crawling for the upper right corner. Jonathan gets up as Cassidy walks over throwing a low effort chop in the corner as Jonathan twitches. Cassidy keeps up the chops as Jonathan twitches all around before pushing Cassidy off him throwing his own chops back getting Cassidy in the lower left corner as he throws a low effort slap to the face.

"Jonathan and Cassidy getting into a chop fight showing the other who the master is in this matchup." Russ stated.

Jonathan and Cassidy stare each other down before Cassidy throws a real chop to the chest and another and then one more as Jonathan holds his aching chest. Cassidy runs the ropes, but Jonathan hits him with a Hip Toss and takes the shades off throwing them outside. Jonathan drops a knee and holds it there causing the ref to start the 5 count as he gets up at 4. The ref scolds him as the Instant Classic grabs Cassidy up before whipping the young star into the ropes before he hits a Back Forearm to the head. Jonathan then runs the ropes and hits Rolling Thunder on Cassidy before Jonathan hooks both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Cassidy kicked out at 2.3!

"Rolling Thunder as Jonathan shows his inner RVD with that move on Orange Cassidy! Imagine a Cassidy vs. RVD match." Greg stated.

Jonathan gets Cassidy up hitting a few punches to the head before he runs the ropes. Cassidy ducks a clothesline before hitting a low effort kick to the knee making Jonathan twitch back selling it. Cassidy goes for the Kicks of Doom combo as Jonathan twitches with each devastating, but ineffective kicks as he sells it for the crowd cheering their heads off. Jonathan waited as Cassidy stepped back hitting a low effort Superkick to the legs as Jonathan went to his knees before getting a real Superkick to chin. Cassidy hooks the legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jonathan kicked out straight away.

Cassidy then gets Jonathan up as he holds thumbs up before taking the arm of Jonathan climbing the lower right corner as he gets on the top rope walking and balancing as Jonathan follows below. Cassidy tried for the attack on the arm, but Jonathan reverses catching Cassidy hitting a Rock Bottom in the middle of the ring! The crowd chanted "HOLY SHIT! ROCKY ROCKS! HOLY SHIT! ROCKY ROCKS! HOLY SHIT! ROCKY ROCKS!"

"Rock Bottom with shades of the Rock imitating within Jonathan as Cassidy tried to nail Old School, but no cigar on that one." Greg stated.

Jonathan starts getting hyped up as he gets to his feet with the audience showing support as he stands at the head of Orange Cassidy tearing off his shirt throwing it to the crowd. He points to the crowd all around saying "This is for you Ohio!" as he crosses arms back and forth running both side to the ropes and stopping hitting Cassidy with The People's Elbow getting a huge cheer from the crowd! Jonathan then hooks both legs of Cassidy.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Preston stomps on Jonathan causing the ref to call for the bell.

"Wait…what the hell?! It's Preston!" Russ exclaimed.

_(Preston attacks Jonathan hammering away on the back as Jonathan pushes his best friend away before going for the Superkick, but Preston ducks and hits a Roundhouse Kick stunning Jonathan. Preston then whips Jonathan into the ropes hitting a Hip Toss as Jonathan grabs his back in pain.)_

"Preston with this sneak attack…I guess he wants to drive the point home before this Sunday." Greg stated.

(_Preston takes off his leather jacket throwing it to the side as the crowd boos him out of the building. Preston then gets Jonathan up before turning him over hoping for a Cross Rhodes, but as he went for the move, Jonathan slips out kicking Preston in the gut to hit a DDT. Preston rolls out of the ring grabbing his head as Jonathan isn't done with him running the ropes hitting a Suicide Dive launching Preston over the announce table. The commentators move as Preston goes down between the announce table and the barricade. Jonathan follows pushing the seats aside to grab Preston hitting the head as the referee tries breaking it up. Jonathan gets shoved back as the referee tries helping Preston up, but Jonathan runs around the other side punching Preston dragging him out of the tight space banging his head off the barricade. Preston comes back with a punch to the gut as he hits a kick to the stomach before hitting elbows to the head. Jonathan sends an uppercut to Preston as he rams the back of Preston straight into the ring post. The referee tries getting in between and two more come down trying to separate both men._)

"These men giving us a taste of their war to come for this Sunday. I don't think there will be any way to separate them come then." Jasmynn stated.

(_Jonathan backed off as he trash talked Preston getting a small victory as his theme plays before Preston got to his feet holding the back of his head glaring daggers back at Jonathan._)

(_The camera pans around taking in the sights of downtown Columbus. Panning up to the top of a near by parking garage, the camera finds Cody Fireheart standing near the edge of the roof taking in the sights of downtown Columbus at night._)

"Growing up Jason, I'll freely admit I looked up to you. I mean, what kind didn't want to be a Power Ranger? I'm still watching new seasons and episodes. I did it when my friends and classmates made fun of me for it, when Power Rangers became uncool. You helped inspire me to chase my dreams, of wanting to be a hero. You and the other rangers made me believe that anyone could be a hero, that it didn't matter if you were a computer nerd, or a martial arts jock. I started this journey when I was 14 years old. The overweight, out of shape nerd wanting to be a pro wrestler. I lost track of how many people told me to give up. Now I face one of my biggest heroes, it seems to be a no win situation for me. If I lose, then I lose to the Green Power Ranger. If I win, I beat the Green Ranger and make kids hate me. The thing is, while you may be a hero, I won't be denied my chance to prove everything I've sacrificed to get this far was worth it. The nights of sleeping in my car, wondering if I'm on the right path. The 5 plus years of my parents shrugging me off and not talking to me, because I chased my dreams. At Rush Hour, you will have to put me down permanently, I will keep getting up and fighting. You may be the falcon, the winged lord of the sky, but lords bow to the Phoenix, the true king of the skies. I hope you bring your A game Jason, because I promise you without it, I will walk out as world champion." Cody announced.

(_The camera cuts to a sandbag being punched and kicked as Jason does his best warmup routine before he grabs his white towel to wipe his sweat away._)

"There's one thing I wish I had from you, Cody. That great athleticism to fly so high like I used to do back in my Ranger days. Not that kid anymore. However, it doesn't mean I'm not gonna give you the greatest fight of your life. That world title is something I've worked hard to get to and if my match beating Dalton last week didn't convince you, then stepping inside that ring sure will. It's always good to meet a fan, but it's another thing when that fan is your opponent and I know you aren't coming for a meet and greet. You want that world title and represent the future of this company. Well, I want to see how much you want it…cause I want it so bad. We are gonna kick each other's ass and we might not come out of it the same. However, there's too much on the line to let it all go. Get ready, Cody…cause we are going….to battle fierce." Jason announced.

_**A video package showed footage of Ryback highlighting himself as he roars at the camera while the words "RYBACK IS COMING!" appeared before the promo ended.**_

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen. Ryback is coming to USPW very soon after Rush Hour. What will the Big Guy have in store and who's on the list to face his wrath?" Greg asked.

"He's managed to maintain an undefeated streak on the indies since three years ago. He probably can tear through many opponents in one sitting." Jasmynn added.

(_Mason Yates was found backstage as he got ready for the looming hardcore match that was gonna happen. He watched the television in anticipation as he could cost Corey the Hardcore Championship and get a shot, but he had plans of his own on his mind._)

**("II Bell Canto" by Ministri)**

(_Quinton and Martin come out to a string of boos all over the arena as Martin shouts at them to give some respect. They are in the same attire from their first appearance on USPW which was the first episode. Quinton cracks his knuckles ready to get to action._)

"The following contest is a Hardcore Match for the USPW Hardcore Championship! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Martin Rolli, from Venice, Italy, weighing 370 lbs. and standing 7 feet tall, this is Quinton Grimes!" Richard announced.

"Two weeks ago, Quinton pinned Mason to become Hardcore Champion and then he never got another chance to make off with the belt. This is going to be his shot to redeem himself." Greg stated.

"He chokeslammed a lunatic on some stairs to start with and he's got an angry trucker to deal with now so he must try very hard to get hands on that title." Russ added.

(_Quinton came down to ringside as Martin went to his place near the ring still trash talking the audience as Quinton grabs the top rope getting on the apron. He goes over the top rope before raising his fists to the audience._)

**("Highway Junkie" by Gary Allan)**

(_A truck horn was heard as a red semi pulled into the parking garage as Corey parked it getting out with his Hardcore Title in tow. He slung it over his shoulder as he wore his normal sleeveless black jacket, an orange shirt, blue jeans and black boots. He made it backstage and took a short route to the ramp as the crowd cheered loudly with him raising the title high._)

"His opponent, from Sioux Falls-" Richard announced, but Mason came out from the backstage area with a steel chair attacking Corey from behind.

"What the-?! Mason with the steel chair from behind to Corey! He did strike a deal with Martin last week." Jasmynn reminded.

(_Mason grabbed Corey and threw him into the barricade as the truck driver fought back, but got a steel chair to the head. Mason sighed as he grabbed Corey sending him into the ring with the title as Martin crosses his arms with glee. However, Mason gets in the ring and starts whacking the head of Quinton with the chair getting the crowd to cheer and cement a face turn for the lunatic as he screams at his victim. He smacks the chair on Quinton's back rolling him out of the ring._)

"Mason turned on the giant! Martin is fuming from the teeth as he thought he had Mason in his grasp!" Russ exclaimed.

(_Mason gets out of the ring as Martin gets in his face yelling that they had a deal before Mason shoves the manager into the barricade. He whacks Martin on the head with the chair before pulling Quinton up shoving him back in the ring._)

The ref sees both men inside as he calls for the opening bell with Corey waiting for Quinton to get up as he hits the Truck Stop right off the bat! He gets Quinton up and whips him into the ropes before hitting one more oTruck Stop! The crowd gets behind Corey as he gets Quinton up for one more Truck Stop before rolling up Quinton pinning him down.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Corey rolls out with the title in hand.

**("Highway Junkie" by Gary Allan)**

(_The ref raises Corey's left hand as the other raises the title he retained as Quinton looks on in anger at losing so fast._)

"Here is your winner and STILL USPW Hardcore Champion, "Truck Driver" Corey Allison!" Richard announced.

"Mason getting some form of dignity and not taking the bait, because we can't be sure Martin would be fair with the title match." Russ stated.

"He s got some sanity! Holy shit!" Greg added.

(_Mason looks at the chair before he tosses it down as Martin is aching on the ground and the crowd cheers for the lunatic as he heads up the ramp looking into the eyes of an angry giant._)

"A very interesting turn of events and you can bet that Mason will be hunted and probably dealt with by the giant. Well, moving onto to different things, we have a special crossover event to come up very soon as All Elite Wrestling takes on United Supreme Pro Wrestling this coming April." Russ stated.

"It's to celebrate nearly one year that AEW first started with their Double or Nothing show as we have a special name for this show: Luck of the Draw." Greg added.

"It is set for Las Vegas, Nevada within the strip at the MGM Grand Garden Arena on Sunday, April 19th, 2020." Jasymynn announced.

**("Bottoms Up" by Brantley Gilbert)**

(_Two men came out to good cheers as the last match was coming forward and these men dressed like cowboys. One tall guy had short black hair and one small guy had short brown hair with a mustache came out on stage. They both wore brown setson hats, red sleeveless jackets, and green trunks with black boots._)

"The following contest is your Firestorm main event of the evening and it is a tag team match to determine the #1 Contenders to the USPW Global Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, from Nashville, Tennessee, weighing in at a total combined weight of 455 lbs., Sammy Moonshine and Nick Rollins, Bottoms Up Outlaws!" Richard announced.

"These guys competed in the battle royal to see who would face Vlad, but really came up short." Jasmynn reminded.

"I don't think that was their natural element. They are more tag team than solo competitors, but what a way to end the show with these natural drunks getting the spotlight." Greg added.

(_Both boys slapped fives with the fans as they both went to the steel steps, up them, and through the ropes on the north and west sides. They each climbed a corner pointing at the crowd as they jumped off ready to get their title shot._)

**("Anti-You" by Blue Stahli)**

(_The crowd boo really loud as The Swagger Boys come out with Tanner wearing a blue bandana on his head and a white sleeveless shirt saying "Party is for the Soul, Dude!" as well as red trunks with 'Swagger' in bold white on the back. Tanner also wore black boots. Ryan wore sunglasses, his usual leather jacket, yellow trunks with 'Fawles' on the back in bold black and white boots._)

"Their opponents, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at a total combined weight of 478 lbs., Tanner Swagger and Ryan Fawles, The Swagger Boys!" Richard announced.

"Talk about ego and delusion…these boys cover both catergories." Greg stated.

"After losing to William at CageZone, these boys wanted another shot since Jonathan didn't compete and want a full rematch, but now they have to earn it right now against the Outlaws." Russ added.

(_Tanner berated the fans as Ryan moved ahead before getting on the apron taunting the crowd and the Outlaws going inside the ring as Tanner slips in himself. Both boys take off their accessories as they are ready for tag team action._)

The ref told the teams to pick someone representing them as Sammy would start against Tanner as both men got around to circling one another and they locked up up after about 20 seconds as Tanner gets Sammy in the lower right corner before throwing him across the ring. Tanner boasted to the crowd before they booed him as he stuck his tongue out before getting Sammy on the ropes whipping him out before he scoops the man up hitting a Backbreaker. Sammy rolls away grabbing his back as the LA boy kicks Sammy out of the ring and the ref backs him up scolding him. Ryan gets off the apron and hits a knee to Sammy getting the cowboy stuck up against the barricade.

"While the referee argues with Tanner, Ryan taking full advantage of his enemy on the outside which doesn't bode well for the Outlaws." Greg stated.

Sammy gets released as he holds his head with the ref turning to start the count as Ryan gets Sammy up punching the gut a few times before sending the cowboy back in. Tanner gets Sammy up as he whips the cowboy into the ropes yet again as he bends over, but Sammy stops running and hits an elbow drop down on Tanner. The party guy goes to the ground before Sammy taunts to the audience and runs the ropes before hitting a Drive-By Kick to the head of Tanner before the crowd cheered the Outlaws on as Sammy gets the Swagger boy up before…..

The lights go out!

"Wait a minute! We lost power!" Greg exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Jasmynn asked.

"_O….V….E! OHIO VERSUS EVERYTHING!_"

(_The crowd went into ballistic cheers as the lights come back on to reveal the Crist Brothers standing in the ring as Madman Fulton stood ringside ready for battle. At the top of the crowd stood the leader Sami Callahan with a black mask over his mouth and an oVe cap on as his wife, Sara Lewis, stood by his side holding his hand with a black mask over her face. The Swagger Boys and Bottoms Up Outlaws stare in shock as the Crist Brothers started attacking Tanner and Sammy down. The crowd chanted "oVe! oVe! oVe! oVe! oVe!" as Fulton grabbed Rollins off the apron hitting a Powerbomb on the bare floor._)

"It's Ohio Versus Everything! These hooligans are finally here!" Russ screamed.

"And what a statement to make then by interrupting the main event!" Greg added.

(_Ryan got booted off by Jake Crist as Dave Crist hits a Sit-Out Suplex Slam on Tanner as Fulton hits Snake Eyes on Rollins onto the barricade. Dave kicks Sammy down in the upper right corner as Jake sticks his tongue out to the audience._)

"These maniacs destroying both teams and now we don't have contenders for the tag titles." Greg observed.

(_Sami observes the destruction from atop the crowd stands as he lowers his mask to smirk a little. The last scene is the Crist Brothers celebrating their impact and Fulton crossing his arms as the screen goes black to show the USPW logo._)

_**Show Results: **_

**Austin Johnson def. WARHORSE©, Bastion Donovan, Charlie Climate, and Ryan Lewis to win the Wrestling Championship **

**Mammoth Man def. Josh Maynard via submission**

**USPW Wildcat Champion Black Tornado def. Elissa Dromen**

**USPW United States Champion Ivan Salkov, Marcus Sloan, and David Starr def. Jurassic Express**

"**The Instant Classic" Jonathan Steele def. "Freshly Squeezed" Orange Cassidy via Disqualification**

"**Truck Driver" Corey Allison © def. Quinton Grimes w/ Martin Rolli in a Hardcore Match for the USPW Hardcore Championship**

**The Swagger Boys vs. Bottoms Up Outlaws for #1 Contendership to the USPW Global Tag Team Championship ended in a no contest**


	12. Rush Hour 2020 Part 1

**A/N: Before we get started with this pay-per-view, I just wanna thank everyone who has been on the journey with me so far. It's really appreciative that I can come back to fictional wrestling and go along with what my vision is for the future of this company. Second thing is, I won't be doing a pre-show before the show, because that's really anti-climactic and gives away the anticipation of the show so there will be a pre-show of the matches that didn't make it onto the main show and they will take the place of the normal Firestorm chapter. As a preview, here's the matches not making it on the main show.**

**Marty Jannetty vs. "Gentlemen" Jervis Cottonbelly**

**Mammoth Man vs. (local wrestler) JT Middlewood**

**Hardcore Match: Mason Yates vs. Martin Rolli w/ Quinton Grimes**

**Rush Hour 2020: Part 1**

**Venue: **_Allstate Arena_

**Date: **_March 8__th__, 2020_

**State/City: **_Rosemont, Illinois _

(_The beginning video package shows a graveyard as the wind blows through the wasteland and thunder cackles showing skeletons flashing in the thunder._)

"_Well, we are done with the Bloodline. It's history! Fucking history! No more, no less. One of us had to do it. Not proud of it, but it's honest work for my career. Freedom…independence…more change…and you two are to blame. And you all want the petty revenge, I know it. I don't need a light in this damn tunnel to see it. I know you crave petty revenge when I don't know what you would be mad at. I did things for myself and that's just my way of doing business! I'm my own hero and I don't have to answer for it." Preston explained._

_(Shots of Preston attacking William and Jonathan are shown on the debut episode of Firestorm. Preston hits Cross Rhodes on Jonathan as he cemented his sudden heel turn._)

"_See this? This is my reckoning. The tool to bury my past and finally escape eternal irrelevancy. The way out. You want to end this? You want your petty revenge? I want you, Jonathan. You are the one that made this happen in the first place. William is just an accomplice so I'll deal with him shortly, but you're the main course. The main reason for the Bloodline existing. I want Rush Hour…I want to bury the Bloodline…I want to bury you." Preston explained as he pointed the shovel at the camera._

_(Jonathan hits a Suicide Dive towards Preston sending him over the announce table as he continues on the beat down causing referees to come down to ringside._)

"_I tried giving you purpose…I tried to bring you to a calm state of mind. Yet your ego is your downfall. That's your fault as it should be. You turned on us and now revenge will be brought upon you. You want your chance to bury the Bloodline and the soul of it's utter existence? Consider it done. Buried Alive Match…at Rush Hour." Jonathan stated._

(_Jonathan grabbed his own shovel from the darkness of the room as he held it firmly while looking into the camera._)

"_You said we took freedom from you…which is a lie…but this is the truth you wish to believe…then it's the truth you're taking to your grave." Jonathan chimes as the camera went to black._

(_Old footage of Jonathan and Daniel in OVW winning the tag titles and taking each other to the extreme as it transitions to present time as both boys get separated. Preston's attack on Jonathan at CageZone is shown as he hits the Cross Rhodes on the concrete floor and Jonathan hits a DDT to Preston sending him to the outside. Preston looks at the titantron in disappointment as Jonathan outstretches his hand as one final spilt screen shows the staredown between both friends._)

"_It ends only one way…with one soul buried alive."_

_(The next part of the package shows Cody Fireheart in an empty arena as he stares at the empty seats around him._)

"_This is it…the day has come for me to show the world what I'm made of. I've been all over internationally, but this is where everything is gonna count. I'm facing a hero…one of the people I've looked up to since my younger years. A man who shouts "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" every time his friends are surrounded by Putties or whatever monster the main villain sent down to Earth. Well, he faces a phoenix and he ain't gonna have a dragon to save him from the beating he's about to get. That world title is for the top spot in the company and I've worked tirelessly, trained every day, made my mark in the world, and I want that spot. I deserve it. It's time to get my name etched in history." Cody explained._

(_The video cuts to shots of Tommy's morphs as he shouts out "DRAGONZORD!" "TIGERZORD!" "WHITE RANGER POWER!" "ZEO RANGER V RED!" "RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" "BRACHIO POWER!"_ _as he walked into the empty arena with a green jacket on, black shirt, and jeans with white sneakers._)

"_For the majority part of my life, it was all about martial arts and mixed cage fighting to show the world who I really am. Never did I think I would get to this part…the wrestling chapter of my career…and fighting for the world title no doubt. I've got a match with Cody and he wants to take me to my limits. That's fine by me, but one thing he's gonna understand is that I ain't got limits. You take me to whatever level of pain you want, but it won't matter when you're tapping out." Tommy retorted._

(_Jason is shown doing some high kicks as Cody does some knee strikes to a sandbag as they both meet each other in the middle of a hallway in their normal gear._)

"_Tonight is where the world knows the name Cody Fireheart…I haven't had the best life and pro wrestling is my escape. I get to prove my doubters wrong and show them that my dream wasn't a fluke…it wasn't a joke…it damn sure was real…everyone will understand that when that world title is hanging off my shoulders." Cody stated._

"_I belong…I ain't a pretender in this fight…it's me against the phoenix and I'll do whatever it takes to put him down. That world title is calling for me and I have to win this in order to show this company that they are represented by a strong athlete. Someone who has dominated the cage and someone who doesn't take crap from anyone, anywhere. Let's do this!" Jason added._

(_The final shot is Jason and Cody side-by-side getting trained for their eventual clash at the show of Rush Hour for the World Heavyweight title._)

_**Keep you in the dark, you know they all pretend**_

_**Keep you in the dark and so it all began**_

(_As "The Pretender" by Foo Fighters plays and the drums start beating, many shots of different wrestlers is shown as many moves from the past are being shown._)

_**Send in your skeletons **_

_**Sing as their bones go marching in, again**_

_**The seed you buried deep **_

_**The secrets that you keep are ever ready**_

(_Jonathan and Preston are seen with the open grave surrounding both of them as they look behind themselves at one another._)

_**Are you ready?**_

_**I'm finished making sense**_

_**Done pleading ignorance **_

_**That whole difference **_

(_Tommy is seen making his debut entrance in the company as Cody hits Salida Del Sol on Orange Cassidy to advance to the finals._)

_**Spinning infinity, boy**_

_**The wheel is spinning me**_

_**It's never-ending, never-ending**_

_**Same old story**_

(_Orange Cassidy rolls up Andrew Marsh for the win while Logan hits a Spear to Ryan after his cage match with Dalton Castle, Black Tornado hits a Moonsault on Fleur Blueue to become the first Wildcat Champion, and Ivan eliminates both Marcus and Starr to choose them for his opponents._)

_**What if say I'm not like the others? **_

_**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**_

_**You're the pretender**_

_**What if I say I will never surrender?**_

_. _

(_The beginning pyro was set off as the song continued to play as red, blue, green, yellow, and orange fireworks set themselves off and they finished allowing the cameras to see the stage design through the smoke. The titantron was a big screen with two pair of LED lights going down both sides of the titantron. The speed gauge titantron from the Firestorm set was there as well and the minitron from Firestorm is there as well just flashing the Rush Hour logo. Two cars were set on each side as a red Alfa Romero 4C was on the right and a blue Audi R8 V10 Plus was on the left. They were on full display as the grey ramp had a down slant to it towards the ring. The ring was standard with a black barricade surrounding all sides and the ropes being pure black. The apron coverings showed the logo for the show (north and south) and the USPW logo in bold blue (east and west). The camera shifted towards three announce tables as Russ, Greg and Jasmynn were well dressed at the middle table._)

"Welcome to Rush Hour! The first major show for USPW is finally here after three weeks of constant feud building and anticipation! We are making a statement for tonight!" Russ exclaimed as he wore a natural black tuxedo.

"That's right, partner! We got Jonathan and Preston in our first main event in a Buried Alive Match. The objective of pulling your opponent into the grave and burying dirt on top of them. Preston wants to bury the soul of the Bloodline and it all happens here tonight." Greg explained as he wore a grey dress shirt and blue jeans.

"Not to mention our second main event for our vacant World Heavyweight Championship as Cody Fireheart heads to war with Jason David Frank. Both men remain undefeated thus far so let's see who wants the top spot of the company more. Is it the Phoenix or the Dragon?" Jasmynn asked as she wore a black pantsuit and black skirt.

"Not to mention many more titles on the line as we get to know who the first European and Phoenix Rising champions will be right here tonight. Connor Gates, Will Ralston, Finister Gales, and ROTHChester get it on as they compete for the title representing their continent and our smaller guys go to battle for that red strap. This will be an exciting night of action for sure." Russ added.

**("I Come From Money (V2)" by S-Preme)**

(_The crowd was utterly shocked to hear this theme one more time as Ted DiBiase Jr. made his way out to the stage in a beige suit with a orange red-striped tie and black shoes as he led himself down the ramp._)

"Oh my god! It's Ted DiBiase Jr.! He's a natural businessmen now! He's back?!" Russ exclaimed.

"The former WWE Superstar who has taken a leave of absence to focus on his college textbook company has officially made a jump back in the world of the ring. This is a very unreal moment." Jasmynn added.

(_Ted started handing out dollar bills from his suit pockets as he handed off free money towards the fans and he made it ringside before going up the steel steps as he walks into the middle of the ring taunting to the crowd before he is passed a microphone and he makes sure it works before he soaks in the absolute big cheers form the crowd._)

"The last time he was in a ring was back home in Mississippi at the Pro Wrestling EGO and he has stayed away for so long to be a family man. This is a long time coming for him." Greg stated.

"What a reunion! I've missed this atmosphere so much and I jumped at an opportunity to come back into the spotlight. Now, I've wanted to be a family man ever since I left the WWE and I've had fun being with my family even becoming a vice president executive with One Life and even have partial control of a e-commerce website selling college textbooks. That's a past time that not just anyone could get into, but having family connections and having money at your disposal can help you a lot in business. I want to help USPW grow like the business it is meant to be and that's why I'm out here tonight. I'm achieving a part-time status and using my business knowledge to take this company to new heights." Ted announced to the chants of "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"

(_Ted smiled at the crowd after his announcement as he waited for them to remain silent before he moves on to his next announcement._)

"When I met with Hank, it was like starting all over from the first step, but this time, I came with the experience needed in order to make something work. We worked out me buying a stock in the company and feeding money in to fund advancements that Hank could afford to make. Like my father always said, everyone has a price. Money likes to talk and a reasonable price is needed to seal deals." Ted announced.

"So he's come back to become an investor in our company…you don't see that very often." Russ stated.

"With that being said, I'm taking over full general manager operations and becoming an authority figure within USPW for both Firestorm and CageZone." Ted announced.

(_The crowd cheered real loud at the announcement of having an onscreen authority figure for the shows as Ted walked around smiling into the crowd._)

"With Hank as commissioner and me as general manager, we both will strive to come every week with the action that you deserve. We will make the ratings rocket to the top and present ourselves as an alternative for those that wish to see what this independent promotion has to offer. Where there is business, there is opportunities for everyone and that is what we will give to our roster. Now, that is all I have to say for now. Let's get right to the show!" Ted announced as the crowd cheered majorly for the night of action to begin.

**("I Come From Money (V2)" by S-Preme)**

"Where there is opportunity, there is also many surprises lurking. Ted is gonna treat USPW like a business and present equal opportunities for everyone on the roster." Russ explained.

"This is great news! Now, we have a direction for the future with Ted helping Hank running things and he has the experience to help us towards a brighter horizon. What a way to start off Rush Hour!" Greg added.

"We have so much more in store as we officially kick off this pay-per-view and we almost forgot to mention our international broadcasters to our left and right. First, to the left is our Spanish commentators, Jose Michale and former TNA color commentator, Hector Guerrero!" Jasmynn added as she presented their new broadcast partners.

(_The cameras move over to another announce table featuring a Hispanic man with a short brown hair cut and velvet suit with a purple black-striped tie and purple slacks as he sat next to Hector donning a black shirt and jeans._)

"Gracias Jasmynn! Esta será una noche tan emocionante ya que se llevarán a cabo muchos partidos y es un paso importante para la compañía." Jose explained as he looked at Hector.

"Eso es correcto, Jose. He visto crecer mi propia sangre en las estrellas que son ahora y siempre es una alegría escuchar a los luchadores entrar en este negocio tratando de darse a conocer." Hector added as he nodded in unison with his broadcast partner.

"And to our left, we have our German announce team compromised of Hugh Shaffner and Rose Twitlighter." Russ presented as the cameras cut to two more broadcasters.

(_A wide man with short brown hair wearing a full brown suit with a yellow tie is shown and a blonde woman with a strand of hair braided wearing a floral dress is next to him as they take their turn to talk._)

"Was für eine Nacht wird es für uns sein! Ich freue mich besonders darauf zu sehen, wer mit diesem europäischen Titel davonkommt." Hugh stated.

"Es spielt keine Rolle, wer für mich gewinnt, denn diese vier Männer repräsentieren das, was Europa zu bieten hat. Jeder wird heute Abend überall in der Arena sein." Rose added as she smiled real brightly.

**("Mighty and Meek" by Kevin McLeod)**

(_The crowd cheers mildly as Vladimir Drago comes out shirtless with his black MMA gloves and shorts on himself. He started walking towards the ramp doing a few hops in place as he puts his hands up and screams "VLAD CITY! LET'S DO THIS!"_)

"The following contest is your opening match for Rush Hour and it is a Non-Sanctioned Match. The only way to win is by pinfall, submission, knockout or stoppage. Introducing first, representing GTS Wrestling, he is the Beast of GTS, Vlad Drago!" Richard announced.

"This whole feud came about when Grim and his roster of merry band misfits marched right on our turf to make their names. Ryan came out and basically set himself up as a warden of sorts saying everything goes right through him." Russ reminded.

"Vlad didn't take kindly to that kind of message and let Ryan have it the very next week in that GTS Rules match. Who knows what this psycho has up his sleeves this time." Greg added.

(_Vlad came down flexing muscles and loosening them up as he marched up to the ring grabbing the middle rope as he heads on inside screaming at the crowd that cheer for him all around. He waits in the lower right corner waiting for his predator._)

**("Hell Will Be Calling Your Name" by Mercy Fall)**

(_A much better reception came for Ryan Lewis as he walked out in a black trenchcoat with the same black armor on with black tights spelling "Hell's" on the left leg and "Gatekeeper" on the right leg as he also wore generic black wrestling boots. Ryan smirked at the audience before he pointed out into the crowd before jotting a finger straight at Vlad._)

"His opponent, from Salem, Massachusetts, weighing 320 lbs., The Dark Messiah, Ryan Lewis!" Richard announced as he went to head out of the ring.

"Ryan likes playing mind games with prey and Vlad falls for it each time. He better have a grasp on that temper before something bad happens." Jasmynn stated.

"Knowing Vlad, we will be seeing bloodshed starting out and then this war is really on." Greg predicted.

(_Ryan walks down the ramp as he taunts Vlad with crying eyes as he trash talks him with the referee trying to get Ryan in the ring to start. Ryan then took off his coat as it flopped to the floor and Vlad decided enough was enough heading straight out of the ring as both men started piling on the punches to the head cueing the end of Ryan's theme._)

The bell rang as the match is in session with Vlad slamming the head of Ryan into the barricade as fans back up as to not get hit. Vlad then whipped Ryan straight into the ring as Ryan rolls in and Vlad runs in himself before waiting for Ryan to rise. As the giant gets up, Vlad runs hitting a Spear right off the bat as he roars to the crowd standing up. Ryan starts getting up holding his gut as Vlad runs again hitting a second Spear taking down the Dark Messiah. The crowd chanted "ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!" as they let their excitement take the chants into full gear as Vlad liked what he heard as he waited in the lower left corner. Ryan started getting to his feet as Vlad runs trying for a Spear, but Ryan grabbed the head hitting a knee to the gut and then he executed a Headbutt to knock Vlad away.

"Vlad hitting two Spears to take this match into overdrive quickly and Ryan just getting out of the starting gate." Russ stated.

Vlad stumbles into the lower left corner as Ryan starts with the punches to the gut and he elbows the head of Vlad a little bit. He then whips Vlad over into the other corner running to hit a Corner Splash as Vlad stumbles out only to eat a German Suplex from Ryan as the Russian Beast flips over onto his stomach. Ryan then gets Vlad up by the head punching the back to prevent a counter as Ryan whips Vlad off the ropes going for a Bicycle Kick, but Vlad gets the boot before impact pulling Ryan into a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Ryan then gets his head pulled up as he suffers another Belly-to-Belly Suplex from Vlad as Vlad City is being inserted in the match. Vlad waits behind Ryan as Ryan gets up stumbling into a German Suplex from Vlad and then he suffers another.

"Vlad City is being introduced and Vlad is giving Ryan quite the welcome package." Greg stated.

Vlad then gets up as he waits for Ryan to get up before lifting the giant on his shoulders as he struggles to keep the big man up there without his legs buckling. Vlad then hit a Russian Nightmare (F5) as Vlad then quickly pushed Ryan over to hook the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Ryan quickly kicked out after 2.

Vlad sneers as he figured that wouldn't be enough as he gets Ryan up hoping to hit one more Russian Nightmare as he gets Ryan on his shoulders, but Ryan gets out hooking Vlad in a Double Arm DDT. Vlad goes on his back as Ryan shakes his head to get some vision back and he rolls over to use the south end ropes to get up as he walks over to get the former GTS Champion up to his feet. Ryan then hit an elbow to the head followed by a forearm and then a punch to the gut as he whips Vlad off the ropes hitting a Big Boot and Vlad goes down holding his face. Ryan drops to his knees putting his hands on the chest of Vlad.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Vlad kicked out at 2.3!

"Ryan nailing Vlad with the Big Boot as the Dark Messiah looks to try adding more power moves to this match." Russ observed.

Ryan gets Vlad up as he starts trash talking to the face of the Beast of GTS hitting an uppercut to the chin as Vlad stumbles into the upper left corner. Ryan backs up running for another Corner Splash, but Vlad moves out of the way letting Ryan crash and then he hits a German Suplex on Vlad. Vlad then gets up roaring to the crowd as he starts waiting for Ryan to get up as Hell's Favorite Enforcer started getting to his feet before Vlad tried lifting him up and the Beast screamed before hitting a Russian Nightmare as Ryan started rolling out of the ring near the announce tables. Vlad then smacked the mat as he headed outside before Ryan caught him with an uppercut. He then whips Vlad over onto the Spanish announce table as the commentators start moving out of the way.

"Jeez…not even our first match done and we may lose a table." Greg stated.

Ryan takes off the banner of the announce table as he gets on with Vlad hitting punches to the head and gut as Ryan stumbles. Vlad picks up a camera monitor as he shoves the device into the face of Ryan as the big man toppled to the floor. Vlad jumps off and hits Ryan one more time with the monitor as Ryan rose to his feet. Vlad tosses the monitor down as he grabs Ryan shoving his head into the ring post. Ryan holds his face as he hit the post and then Vlad hit his head off the barricade while some fans got to touch the wrestlers with only their fingertips. Ryan walks down further as Vlad hits the back hammering away at Ryan before Ryan goes low with a kick to the crotch. Vlad holds his groin going down as Ryan gets a second wind going for a weapon under the ring.

"Anything goes in a match non-sanctioned and that means that Ryan can hit as many low blows needed to send Vlad packing." Jasmynn stated.

Ryan gets a steel pipe from under the ring as he twirls the weapon before hammering the back of Vlad as the Beast rested against the barricade. Ryan then gets Vlad up using the steel pipe to wrap around the throat of the Russian to get him to his feet. Vlad then elbows Ryan in the gut before ramming him into the barricade back-first making Ryan drop the pipe. Vlad grabs the weapon as he clonks Ryan in the head as the Dark Messiah holds his face walking away. Vlad then goes under the ring bringing out a steel chair and he brings it around hitting the back of the head of the Ryan with the chair. Ryan goes down near the ramp as Vlad screams at the crowd before wailing chair shots to the back of Ryan.

"Devastating chair shots from Vlad as he is getting personal with Ryan here. How much can Ryan take before he goes down forever?" Russ wondered.

Vlad puts the front end of the chair against Ryan's throat as he raises the Dark Messiah before slamming the legs of the chair against the floor ricocheting the kinetic energy to shock Ryan's neck as Ryan holds his throat coughing after that move. Vlad taunts Ryan yelling if he had enough and smacking the head before he gets The Dark Messiah up trying for a DDT on the chair, but Ryan hits the gut of Vlad with punches and then a Headbutt to knock him away. Ryan spit out some with his throat still sore as he runs hitting a Lariat to Vlad and both men go to the floor. Ryan gets up before getting Vlad up and then whips the Beast straight over the steel steps taking the front half off. Ryan grabs the top half as he then drops it on Vlad hurting the Russian further.

"Ryan just dishing out miles of punishment after Vlad nearly stopped his breathing. This is gonna get too extreme for one of these men." Jasmynn stated.

Ryan continues with the stairs asking Vlad if this is the end for him as Vlad flips him off which gave Ryan the cue for the stairs to the head making Vlad go flat on his back. Ryan then drops the stairs as he gets Vlad back to his feet rolling him back in the ring and Ryan grabbed the middle rope heading inside himself before walking over to Vlad. He gets the GTS star up whipping him into the ropes before lifting him into Project Maybem! Ryan then hooks both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Vlad kicked out at 2.6!

Vlad gets on his side as Ryan puts his hands on his hips before grabbing the face of Vlad up and tries for the God Han, but Vlad kicks the groin of Ryan and then lifts Ryan on the shoulders hitting a Russian Nightmare as both men are now down. The ref starts the 10 count as both men are breathing heavy with Ryan grabbing his crotch and Vlad tries to gain muscle strength back quickly rolling back outside. Vlad is on his behind as Ryan slowly crawls for the east end ropes to help himself up and Vlad gets to his feet shortly looking under the ring for a weapon to use quickly as he pulled out a barbed wire baseball bat getting the cheers from the audience chanting "ECW! ECW! ECW! ECW! ECW!" as Vlad slips into the ring. Vlad whacks Ryan in the head holding the barbed wire in as the giant screams in pain.

"OH MY GOD! BARBED WIRE STRAIGHT TO THE SKULL OF RYAN!" Russ yelled from his seat.

Ryan started bleeding from the forehead as he pushed Vlad away hitting a Bicycle Kick knocking Vlad straight out of the ring with the bat. Ryan has blood streaming down as the ref called for a towel, but Ryan pushed the ref back as the Dark Messiah went outside grabbing Vlad lifting him into a military press dropping Vlad on the apron leaving the Beast to roll off onto the floor. Ryan then grabs the bat whacking Vlad over the back getting screams of agony with each hit and then Ryan grabbed the head of Vlad holding the bat up to the forehead as Vlad screamed in pain from the barbed wire piercing his skin. Ryan releases the hold before dropping the bat as Vlad bleeds a little himself onto the floor.

"Now Vlad has opened up to the red splotches and this is turning into something out of the Hammerstein Ballroom." Greg stated.

Ryan then heads to the south end of the ring looking under for something as he pulls out a table causing the fans to cheer more as he lifts the table straight into the ring. Ryan comes around the other side grabbing Vlad shoving him back inside the ring as he follows shortly after going straight for the table. Ryan picked up the table as he sets it up straight in the lower left corner just as Grim started making his way down the ramp in a red Daniel Bryan "Fear the Beard" shirt and black shorts with purple sneakers and Ryan started glaring at the fat man to just turn right around before he gets hurt. Grim started yelling at him and trash talking that made Ryan tempted to get out of the ring to go after him, but Vlad suddenly came up behind hitting a German Suplex. Grim cheered for Vlad as the Beast roared getting Ryan up before Grim pointed to the table in the corner.

"Grim directing traffic to Vlad hopefully with the Beast throwing Ryan straight through the table so GTS can pick up a victory." Jasmynn observed.

Vlad brings Ryan to the table as he tries for a Vertical Suplex through the table in the corner as Grim rolls in coming to help as both men tried lifting the seven foot monster as they managed to get a few feet off the ground. However, Ryan grabbed both throats of both men as he hit a God Hand to Vlad straight through the table as Vlad goes limp with that move! Grim screams for his life as he pleads with Ryan not to do this. A masked man in a silver mask with a red ribbon tied to it wearing a black hoodie with a Mexican skull design on the back, black shorts, and black sneakers rolled out from under the ring on the south side as he rolls in attacking Ryan from behind. Grim thanks the masked man known as El Jefe Rojo and they both shout "PURGE! PURGE! PURGE!"

"Who the hell is this clown?" Greg wondered with a puzzled expression.

Grim pushed Ryan up hitting Double Chin Music (Sweet Chin Music) to the chin of Ryan straight into a Rojo Wrecker (Stunner) as Ryan is stunned. Vlad gets himself up as he roars getting Ryan on his shoulders before executing one final Russian Nightmare before rolling Ryan over on his back. Vlad covers hooking both legs while Rojo and Grim hold both legs back.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Vlad lays on Ryan breathing heavily as Grim and Rojo celebrate with the crowd.

**("Mighty and Meek" by Kevin McLeod)**

"Here is your winner, Vladimir Drago!" Richard announced as Grim and Rojo raised the hands of their GTS star.

(_Grim grabbed the towel and helped wipe the blood off the forehead of the Russian before the crowd cheered for the trio. Ryan was helped out of the ring by nearby medical officials also trying to cease his blood running on his already crimson mask. Sanitation started running out in order to quickly change the ring canvas with a normal blue one._)

"We know this was bound to get bloody and boy, did these two open one another up." Russ stated.

"These two battled through one another like two bulldozers colliding in the wasteland. Ryan is sure not to let this loss stop him from getting back at GTS." Greg added with a nod.

(_Vlad is exiting the ring with Grim and Rojo as they pat his back and the Beast raises both fists in the air while they all head up the ramp._)

(_Backstage, Leslie Knuckle is backstage as she held a microphone up to her mouth starting her segment._)

"Hello fans of USPW, first of all, what a great way to start the night with some hardcore action and standing by with me at this time, Marcus Sloan." Leslie stated as the former basketball player stood in shot.

"What's up, babygirl?" Marcus asked with his charming tone as he put an arm around Leslie.

"Well, you have your first official shot for the U.S. Title later on and I was just wondering how it must feel to be a fast rising star considering this is only your fourth match with USPW." Leslie replied.

"It's simple as this. Ivan made a mistake eliminating me, because he is too scared himself to take me on like a real man. Now, he wants that bozo Starr in this match just so he can humiliate that loser again." Marcus explained.

"Well, what is your main strategy for both of them?" Leslie asked.

"Show then who the boss is. This is my time to show them both and everyone here who the real monster is. I'm going out there and pushing them all out of my way of climbing the mountain for the gold." Marcus replied.

(_At this point, David Starr appeared behind Marcus as he wore a green shirt with a Jewish star on the back and the words "Only Progress" on the front in bold blue. He wore black trunks with a yellow corner with the Jewish star in the upper left section and white boots._)

"Real choice words for someone who only relies on strength and not technical moves." David retorted as Marcus grimaced turning around.

"Boy, you got some nerve coming up to me after what happened last Monday." Marcus warned as he stuck a finger in the chest of David.

"You and Ivan get lucky with your size while I have agility and the whole crowd of support behind me. I've been in worse situations before and this won't be no different. I'm taking that U.S. Title tonight and wear it with pride." David stated.

"Then I guess we have a difference of opinion. See ya out there, shrimp." Marcus retorted as he shoulder bumped pass David as the Jewish star wipes his shoulder clean glaring at Marcus.

**("Failure" by Breaking Benjamin)**

(_The crowd started cheering as Will Ralston started coming out on stage with black tights on with blue claw marks on both sides of the thighs, a royal blue belt wrapped around the waist, multi-colored kick pads, a black elbow pad with a royal blue trim, and black MMA gloves. He starts a little shadow boxing as his mermaid tattoo of his wife is seen on the back and he had a Japanese kanji for lion on his right shoulder as well as birth dates on his right rib ala A.J. Styles._)

"The following contest is a Fatal 4 Way match set for one-fall and it is to determine the inaugural USPW European Champion! Introducing first, from Glasgow, Scotland, weighing 212 lbs., Will Ralston!" Richard announced.

"A bit of British action to get us going into our next contest as Ralston comes out waiting to get into the ring. He's been all over Europe and recently came back to the United States signing with USPW." Greg explained.

"He's got a tragic tale of death in his family so he's got demons to take out his anger on and hopefully he gets through this match." Jasmynn added.

(_The title itself was displayed on a velvet pillow with a magenta-colored strap and five gold plates. The main plate has the USPW logo up at the top with "European" on top and "Champion" on bottom with the flag of the U.K. in the bottom left. The first two plates to the right had the flags of France, Spain (first plate top-bottom respectively), Sweden, and Switzerland (second plate top-bottom respectively) and the two plates to the left had the flags of Germany, Portugal (third plate top-bottom respectively), Italy, and Greece (fourth plate top-bottom respectively). Ralston came down the ramp as he looked all around him before heading up the steel steps and through the ropes as he climbed the upper left corner raising his left arm._)

**("This is the Six" by While She Sleeps)**

(_The crowd cheered as Connor Gates made his way out as his tattoos were on display with scriptures lit on fire turning into sparrows down his right arm, a skull with a dagger on it on his left shoulder, a torn up Union Jack flag lit on fire at the bottom of his left arm, and a pair of angel wings attached to a lion ready to attack painted on his back. He wore dark grey tights with "No Gods, No Masters" on the left in red colors and "Truthless Til Death" on the right in red colors. Connor also wore black boots, black knee pads with bullet hole designs on them, spiked wristbands, dark red fingerless gloves, and a white elbow pad on his right elbow with five lines and a tally mark through them. He wore a blue denim hoodie and a red mask with x's making a smile on it._ _Connor held up six fingers making five bars and a tally through them._)

"His opponents, first, from Walsall, West Midlands, England, weighing 210 lbs., he is the Anarchist, Connor Gates!" Richard announced.

"Apparently, Mr. Gates here was training for the UFC and going to pursue mixed martial arts rather than wrestling, but he found his calling in the sport." Russ explained as he looked over his notes.

"What an opportunity to represent his continent and getting into it with more of his European brethren. This is gonna be exciting." Jasmynn added.

(_Connor held up his fists as red pyro goes off with his fingers saying "Live Free" as he comes down the ramp throwing his head back in laughter. He heads down establishing his character as a tweener as he points to certain audience members and he comes ringside jumping on the apron heading inside the ring before hopping on the lower left corner holding up This is the Six symbol._)

**("Johnny, I Hardly Knew Ya" by Dropkick Murphys)**

(_A big man standing 6'6 with short brown hair and a reddish beard came out in a black trench coat as he wore a brown singlet with a green shamrock clover on the back. His right shoulder had the tattoo of a leprechaun chugging a root beer float and he wore black boots heading to the ring badmouthing the crowd._)

"From Dublin, Ireland, weighing 280 lbs., Finister Gales!" Richard announced.

"This man comes all the way from the great country of the Republic of Ireland and he has done many promotions in Europe including wXw, Seesaw Redemption Wrestling in Sweden, and New Generation Wrestling. You could find this man in any pub chugging some alcohol." Greg stated.

"Look at those firm hands of his. You can tell he is ready for a fight tonight." Russ added.

(_Finister smirked at his prey in the ring as he started coming ringside and he went up the steel steps going through the ropes as he stayed in the upper left corner taking off his coat._)

**("Ready 4 Reaction" by Bonfire)**

(_A blonde-haired man comes out in a black top hat wearing glasses with a yellow trim and star-shaped lens, yellow tights with streaks of pink, orange, blue, and red going up each leg. He wore white boots with the same streaks wrapping around the bottom of his boots and he carried a black lighter as he started lighting up some pyro traps. Red streaks went in the air as the crowd marveled at his creation._)

"From his home base in Sweden, weighing in at 64 lbs. of fireworks and a heavy heart of European pride, he is his own Fourth of July, ROTHChester!" Richard announced.

"This man I hear is a riot on the indie circuits making appearances in PWG, TNA, NJPW, ROH, OVW, International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom, Over The Top Wrestling, MLW, and a brief appearance in the Casino Battle Royal at AEW: Double or Nothing." Russ explained.

"And it seems he has an obsession with fireworks based on the announcement. Let's hope he gets as crazy as he is in the ring." Greg added.

(_ROTHChester came skipping down the ramp as he lit a little flame from his lighter blowing it out before he came ringside leaving his lighter on the steel steps as he goes up them before using the top rope to flip in as he throws up two peace signs to the cheering crowd. The referee gets the title belt from Richard as he raises it high turning around for the crowd to see before returning it ringside._)

Connor took off his hoodie and mask as the referee rang the bell allowing all four men to start the contest. ROTHChester ran for Connor getting him into the upper right corner and hits a Step-Up Enzurgiri to the head as Connor went to the other side and Finister tried grabbing at Will, but the Scottish Lion dodges every attempt made to grab him. Will launches a Side Kick to Finister's chest, but Gales grabs it pushing the high-flyer down as he stomps a few times in the midsection. Finister then gets Will up as he tries for a Vertical Suplex, but the junior flips out of it hitting a Roundhouse Kick to stun the big Irish man. He whips Finister off the ropes before hitting a Running Crossbody, but gets caught by Finister, but Will turns it into a Headscissors Takedown as Gales goes flying on his back. Will kips up as he encounters the fireworks enthusiast.

"Will and ROTHChester about to get down and dirty after fending off their primary opponents." Russ stated.

Both men lock up as ROTHChester got Will in a headlock wrenching the head hard, but Will ducks down hitting a Northern Light Suplex on the sparkly star, but ROTHChester landed on his feet and turned the hold around hitting Will with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Connor comes out of a corner hitting a boot to the face of ROTHChester taking him down as he gets the fireworks star in the lower right corner kicking him down in the sitting position. He then grabs both ropes hopping on the middle rope and hitting a Slingshot Dropkick to ROTHChester in the corner. Finister gets up behind Connor hitting a Body Takedown and transitions to a front facelock getting Connor up hitting a Vertical Suplex. Finister then grabs ROTHChester up before hitting a Bodyslam before running the ropes hitting a Jumping Elbow Drop as he hooks both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted as ROTHChester kicks out at 2 afterwards.

"Finister now getting into the action as he is taking it to the little guys." Jasmynn stated.

Finister gets ROTHChester up, but he gets elbows to the head as Chester hits a Dropkick to Finister into the ropes before Chester twirls a finger around running the ropes then hopping on Finister hitting a Sunset Flip Powerbomb as he holds the pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Connor hit a kick to the face of Chester making the man go to the outside.

Connor then gets Finister to hits feet bending him over trying to lift the big man for a Piledriver, but Finister lifts trying to get Connor over the top rope, but Connor hangs on for dear life. Will hits a Dropkick to the chest of Finister allowing gravity to pull Connor into the apron. Finister pushes Will away before trying to go for a Clothesline, but Will flips through to avoid it and hitting a Overhead Kick to stun Finister in the head. Connor then jumps on the top rope hitting a Springboard Flying Knee pushing Finister into the opposite set of ropes as both juniors hit a pair of Jumping Knee Armbreakers to both of Finister's arms as the Irish man grabbed his hands in pain. Connor and Will then get up as they set their eyes on one another getting ready for an eventual clash.

"After some stiff teamwork to work against a bigger man, these two veterans are now going to go at it one-on-one." Russ stated.

Both men started circling one another as they started hitting kicks to connect with one another, but they matched par for par. Connor tries for a clothesline, but Will ducks trying for a Backstabber, but Connor reverses it into a One-Winged Angel as he slams Will hard on the canvas. Connor then grabs both legs trying to lock in a Boston Crab, but Chester gets in the ring running the ropes just as Connor locked it in only to have the fireworks star hit a Flying Knee taking down Connor next to Will. Chester hooks the left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Will broke the pin pushing Chester off.

Chester looks at Will as the Scottish Lion gets up with getting punches in the head multiple times by Chester as he whips the young lion into the ropes only for Will to hit a handstand spring off the ropes flipping back to hit a Stunner in Chester making the spark star go on his back. Will gets Chester up as he hits a few uppercuts getting him in the lower left corner as he transitions to Side kicks to the chest. Chester covers his beating red chest as Will bends him over as he tries going for the Black and Gold Powerbomb (Last Ride) early, but Finister hits the clothesline to the back of the head as he gets in the ring. Finister gets Chester up as he tries for a Powerbomb and connects it as Chester grabs his back and the Irish man roars to the crowd. The boos become apparent as Finister gets Will up and then tries for a Piledriver, but the Scottish Lion hangs on wrapping his legs around the neck of Finister.

"Will in a bad space, but he is hoping that he can derail Finister long enough to figure out a plan to save himself." Greg stated.

Finister tried unhooking the legs as Will hangs on and Connor runs hitting a Neckbreaker to Finister slamming the Irish man down and then a quick elbow drop to Will rolling him out of the ring. Connor then gets Chester back into the ring after the spark star was on the apron as he hits a Snap Suplex. Chester grabs his back as Connor gets him up running the ropes hitting a Swinging Neckbreaker before hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Chester kicked out at 2.6!

Connor grimaced as he gets Chester up, but Chester catches him in a small package pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Connor kicked out at 2.5!

Chester gets up hitting a knee to the gut of Connor before running the ropes behind him as he hits The Zip-Cackle (Overhead Inverted Blockbuster) as Connor twitches on his knees before going on his back. Chester then claps his hands getting the crowd into the action heading to the top of the upper right corner as he is going to try for his finisher, but Will jumps up hitting a Lion's Omen (Angle Slam) off the top rope as Chester screams grabbing his back in pain. Will then got Chester on his stomach as he locked the right arm in his legs locking in Lion's Bite (Crippler Crossface)! Will wrenches hard on the head as Chester screams trying to pry the arms off his face, but it wasn't happening as Will throws his head back trying to make Chester submit.

"Will locks in the Lion's Bite and Chester in so much pain as it is applied to his face as he tries finding a way out." Russ stated.

Finister gets up as he pulls Will out of the hold crossing both legs and locks in a Texas Cloverleaf as Will screams in agony trying not to give in. He makes fists pounding against the mat not giving up as Finister tries applying more pressure and Will tries crawling for the ropes to break it up. Finister screams "Come on! Give it up, lad!" as Will shakes his head furiously not giving a dime crawling closer for the ropes as Finister moves away from the north end ropes making it harder for Will. Will tries reaching forward as Connor gets to the top of the lower right corner raising himself up going for a Missile Dropkick as he connects with Finister breaking the hold quick. Connor runs over to Finister and hits Down in Flames (Single Knee Facebreaker) as Gales goes on his back as Connor hooks the left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Gales kicks out at 2.7!

"Connor hitting Down in Flames and almost getting the win as Finister manages to get himself free." Russ stated.

Connor then locks in Choke on the Ashes (Guillotine Choke) as he pulls back on the head of Finister as the bigger man screams in pain. Chester gets out of the ring running to the east end as he hops on the apron hitting a Slingshot Swanson Bomb on both Connor and Finister as he pops up right into a Kinshasa by Will as Chester goes down spread eagle. Will climbs on top pulling up Chester's right leg as the ref slides down.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Will falls on the side with the crowd cheering.

**("Failure" by Breaking Benjamin)**

"Here is your winner and the first USPW European Champion, Will Ralston!" Richard announced.

(_Will is helped up by the referee as he his handed his title and Ralston grabs it raising it high as he lifts a knee on the top rope. The crowd cheers and claps for his valiant effort against all three men._)

"What a contest by all four men showing their stuff, but Ralston hit the right move at the right time to become the champion overseas." Russ stated.

"He got a good running start taking a page from Shinsuke Nakamura's book and played what he was taught in Japan to his advantage." Greg added.

"Not bad, kid. Congratulations to the lion for winning his first title in the company." Jasmynn praised.

(_Will gets out of the ring as Chester feels his chin after he got pinned and Finister rolled out begin checked on by medical officials as he was annoyed that he lost._)

(_Backstage, we see Jonathan picking up a good shovel as he waits patiently for his Buried Alive Match later. He is seen wearing a black sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and black boots as his hands were taped and he had a good grip on a shovel hoping this would be the only time he needed to put Preston down._)

**("Jane" by Starship)**

(_The crowd went into a frenzy of cheers as the bell rang for the upcoming tag team match about to take place as Orange Cassidy came out to his music in his usual laid back attire._)

"The following tag team contest is set for one-fall! Making his way to the ring first, from wherever…weighing in at it doesn't matter…he is "Freshly Squeezed" Orange Cassidy!" Richard announced.

"This man almost brought himself to the finals just losing out barely to Cody Fireheart, but he made a good showing more than we gave him credit for." Russ stated.

"However, now he has to contend with someone he has given hardships to and that is Andrew Marsh. Two weeks ago, Andrew got humiliated twice by the king of sloth style and he is sure to not forget those times." Jasmynn added.

(_Cassidy came down the ring lifting his hand slightly so fans could slap it for fives as he came ringside before climbing inside and rolling under the ropes before he got up heading to the lower right corner setting a foot in the bottom rope and lifting a low effort thumbs up._)

**("The Firestarter" by Prodigy)**

(_The crowd cheered even louder as the resident Indy king came out with his red sleeveless shirt with a fireball emblem in the middle. Ryan smirked at the crowd going to each side to hype them up as he started his stroll down the ramp._)

"His partner, from Santa Fe, New Mexico, weighing 195 lbs., Ryan "Fireball" Brown!" Richard announced.

"Ryan had a match against Dalton Castle to see who would advance to the semi-finals on our first CageZone episode and Logan decided to intervene distracting Ryan from a win as Dalton slipped out the cage door." Russ reminded.

"Then two weeks ago, they were suppose to have a blow off match, but Logan got him backstage attacking him which led to this." Greg added.

(_Ryan ran straight into the ring as he flipped up and hyped the audience up as he slapped a high-five with Orange Cassidy and he climbs the upper right corner pointing to everyone in the crowd before backflipping off as he glared at the entrance._)

**("Dragula" by Rob Zombie)**

(_The crowd booed at the familiar eerie tone as the camera started up with static and zooming in with distorted footage as Andrew Marsh sat on stage before rising with the lantern in his hand as the camera zoomed in on his face and his body with the screen malfunctioning at points._)

"Their opponents, first, from your eternal nightmares, weighing 231 lbs., Andrew Marsh!" Richard announced.

"This creep really needs to get a life! He lost fair and square." Greg complained.

"I guess Andrew finishes when Cassidy is under his boots. This won't look good for the slim men if they aren't careful." Russ added.

**("Officer of the Day March" by United States Marine Band)**

(_The crowd booed even more as the lights came up with Andrew setting his lantern down on the top of the stage as Logan Gage came out trash talking to the audience wearing his red varsity football jacket and a New York Jets #15 jersey with jeans and white sneakers on. He went down the ramp as he started berating all the fans booing him._)

"His partner, from Albany, New York, weighing 267 lbs., Logan Gage!" Richard announced.

"Former college varsity football player turned professional wrestler, but his ego has maintained itself within his mind." Russ stated.

"That's just, because he can't handle losing just like Andrew. Both of these guys are sore losers, because they lost out on a big world title opportunity." Greg complained.

(_Ryan tries to get out after Logan, but the ref kept him back as Logan yelled at Ryan as he got on the apron trying to get in his opponent's face. The referee told both men to wait for the bell like everyone else as Andrew eyed Orange Cassidy from afar as the usually lazy superstar took off his jacket._)

Ryan began taking off his shirt as he threw it into the crowd throwing a peace sign to the fans and then running to take down Logan off the apron as he tried taking his jacket off. Andrew checked on his partner confused at the sudden action, but Ryan ran the ropes before he hit a Tope Con Hilo on Andrew as the crowd cheered for his actions as he ran up the ramp. The bell rang as the ref scolded Ryan telling him to get back in the ring as Ryan got Logan up punching the gut of the football jock, but Logan headbutted Ryan away from him and shoved him in the ring as he fumed with anger running inside as Orange Cassidy took his place on the apron. Ryan then ran for Logan as he jumped off the chest hitting a backflip confusing Logan before hitting a Jumping Roundhouse Kick to bring Logan to a knee before running the ropes and hit a Shining Wizard.

"Ryan bringing out his high agility and using it all against Logan. This could turn out to make Logan pay a price as he isn't as fast as Ryan." Russ stated.

Ryan then gets the jock up hitting forearms to the face as he whips Logan into the ropes, but Logan reverses as Gage hits a Discus Clothesline to Ryan on the rebound. Logan beats his chest getting booed from the crowd as he couldn't care less what they thought before he grabs the head whipping the young star straight into his team's corner tagging Andrew in as both heels kicked Ryan down in the corner. Andrew then grabbed the legs as Logan got on the apron trash talking Ryan before Andrew lifted Ryan up into a Sit-Out Powerbomb. He bridges the pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Ryan kicked out after 2.

"Andrew in the match and he's gonna have fun with this small fighter as this abomination starts his demolishing ways." Greg stated.

Andrew gets Ryan up roaring in his face pushing him back into the ropes hitting a Big Boot as Ryan goes down holding his face. Andrew then tries going for Orange Cassidy, but the ref backs him up scolding him to focus on the legal opponent in the ring. Andrew then gets Ryan up on his feet kneeing the smaller star in the gut as Ryan coughed out some spit. Andrew then tried locking in the Vice Grip soon, but Ryan slipped under the legs of Andrew hitting a Dropkick to the back as Andrew went into the other team's corner. Ryan gets support from the fans running to hit a Corner Dropkick then another then another then another. He then ran up to his partner tagging in Cassidy as he hit a Monkey Flip before Cassidy raised his hands before slowly slipping them into his pockets getting the audience's cheers as he entered the ring.

"Here's comes the king of sloth style! Hands firmly tucked in those jeans and ready for devastation!" Jasmynn exclaimed with a smile.

Cassidy came over to Marsh as he got up smirking he got the lazy star as he yelled "NOWHERE TO RUN NOW, SHRIMPY!" as he tore away the shades breaking them. This infuriated Cassidy as he started throwing low effort kicks as the crowd chanted "OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH!" with each one that connected. Marsh grew tired grabbing the head of Cassidy as he whipped him into the ropes trying for a clothesline, but Cassidy ducks, rebounds, dives over a bent over Marsh, rebounds to deliver a Dropkick to Andrew and kip up with his hands in the pockets. Andrew gets up trying for another clothesline, but Cassidy ducks hitting a no-handed Monkey Flip to the middle of the ring as he stands right back up.

"Orange Cassidy never failing to amaze us with his unique techniques." Greg observed.

Cassidy then waits for Andrew to get up as he went for a low effort chop, but Marsh grabbed the arm transitioning into a wristlock as he stuck his tongue out. Marsh then hit a Northern Lights Suplex bridging the pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Ryan hit a Double Foot Stomp from the lower right corner breaking the count.

Cassidy kips up once more and then hits an actual effective Superkick knocking Andrew back down going to hook the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Andrew kicked out.

Cassidy then gets Andrew up as he whips the monster into the ropes not noticing a blind tag from Logan as Cassidy executes a Cazadora rollup pin crossing the legs, but the referee tells Cassidy Marsh is no longer the legal man as Cassidy stares in confusion before eating a Spinebuster from a sneaking Logan causing the crowd to boo him some more. Logan yells "This is your hero?! That's pathetic!" Logan gets the sloth king up whipping him into the other ropes before he executes a Back Body Drop as Cassidy holds his back in pain while Logan runs the other ropes hitting a boot to the face of the seated Cassidy before he hooks both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Cassidy kicked out straight after 2.

"Logan getting the blind tag obviously trying to derail the tactics of Orange Cassidy and get around them." Jasmynn explained.

Ryan held out his hand for a tag as Logan locks Cassidy in a headlock as the sloth king tries getting himself to his feet using the crowd as his leverage. He slowly gets up elbowing Logan in the gut and slipping out of the headlock hold before pushing the football star into the ropes only to suffer a shoulder tackle from Logan. However, he kips back up hitting an uppercut to the chin yanking Logan's head up before he runs the ropes trying for a Superman Punch, but Logan ducks and hits a German Suplex to Cassidy. Logan shouts "I KNOW YOUR TRICKS!" as he gets Cassidy up, but Cassidy pushes him away as he hits a low effort chop to the chest and then another and then another getting the crowd onboard, but Logan pushes him into the ropes trying for another Back Body Drop, but Cassidy reverses into Stundog Millionaire.

"Cassidy with Stundog Millionaire getting himself out of trouble and buying him time to get out of this pickle." Russ observed.

Cassidy then got the hot tag to Ryan as the Indy king hit the top rope hitting Where's the Fire? (Springboard Flying Forearm) as Logan goes down and the crowd eats up the positive action. Ryan breathes heavily hitting three Running Standing Shooting Star Presses in one sitting before hooking the left leg of Logan.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Andrew grabbed Ryan off Logan hitting a Pumphandle Slam.

Ryan went flying on his back as he grabbed at it while Andrew tried getting to him, but the ref pushes him back scolding him to get on the apron. Andrew smirked as both Ryan and Logan started rising as they got to their feet with Ryan stumbling after that breakup and Logan standing in his corner waiting for the Spear as he starts running for Ryan, but the smaller star jumps over Logan and catches him with a Black Mass kick stunning Logan to send him to his knees as Ryan runs the west end ropes hitting a Bicycle Drive-By Kick to Logan as Ryan then goes to the apron. Ryan jumps on the top rope, turns around in mid-air to sit bouncing on the top rope again and executing a Slingshot Moonsault as he connects hooking both legs.

"1…2…." The ref counted, but Logan kicks out at 2.8!

"Ryan with a Slingshot Moonsault and gets a near fall. This is very personal for both men with their partners inching to get back in." Greg stated.

Ryan gets to his feet as Logan gets on his side shaking his head while Ryan grabs his head to help him up whipping the football jock off the ropes before trying for a Dropkick, but Logan grabs the legs slamming Ryan on the canvas as he tries for a Sharpshooter, but Ryan reverses onto a rollup.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Logan kicked out at 2.4!

Ryan sits up holding his head as Cassidy holds out a hand for the tag as Ryan tries his best to crawl over, but Logan grabs both legs dragging Ryan to his corner for Andrew to tag the back making him legal. Logan lifts Ryan in wheelbarrow fashion while Andrew hits a Leg Drop as Logan drops him to the canvas! The crowd boo both men as Logan throws Ryan on his back and Andrew hooks both legs sticking a tongue out at Cassidy.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Ryan kicked out at the last possible second stunning everyone and getting cheered on.

"What the-?! A Wheelbarrow Slam/Leg Drop connection wasn't enough to take out the Fireball. His flame isn't extinguished yet!" Russ exclaimed.

Andrew argues with the ref that was three, but the ref held up two fingers and stood by his decision as Andrew kicked the bottom rope and he leaned over it trying to figure out a new way of taking out Ryan. Ryan started crawling away as Andrew turned around picking up the smaller man trash talking to his face, but Ryan hit a kick to the chin stunning his creepier opponent whipping him off the ropes as Andrew reverse whips Ryan as Ryan jumps on the middle rope then top rope before Cassidy tags the left boot of Ryan and the Fireball executes a Springboard Corkscrew Senton Dive to Andrew. Cassidy climbs the lower right corner as he gets to the top and does a twirling motion with his hands before doing a simple Splash as he pinned Andrew.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Logan broke the count and started attacking Cassidy.

"Logan risking disqualification as he goes to town with punches towards Orange Cassidy. What could possibly be the endgame for him?" Jasmynn wondered.

Logan attacked the face of Cassidy as the ref pulled him off scolding him that he wasn't the legal man as Logan pointed at Cassidy saying he was just breaking the count. Ryan tries getting the crowd behind Cassidy to get him up as Cassidy held his head, but Ryan got pulled down as the crowd gave a shock noise as Shawn Spears attacked Ryan sending him into the barricade. Shawn kicked Ryan down in the barricade as the ref argued with Logan threatening disqualification if he didn't get back on the apron. Andrew and Cassidy both get to their feet as Logan gets on the apron and Spears stands close ringside as the ref takes notice of him questioning his appearance. However, Andrew made the tag to Logan as the jock gets in the ring squatting and Cassidy shakes his head wondering where he is before getting a Spear out of nowhere! Logan slides in to hook both legs.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Spears hopped over the barricade staring at the ring.

**("Officer of the Day March" by United States Marine Band)**

"Here are your winners, Logan Gage and Andrew Marsh!" Richard announced.

"I'm forever confused! Shawn Spears makes his debut and attacks Ryan out of nowhere not even sticking around afterwards." Russ stated.

"He's probably an AEW operative since we do have a crossover show coming up and they want us on notice." Greg added, tensing up at that possibility.

(_Spears heads out through the crowd leaving many questions in the mind of the crowd before the arena goes dark causing the crowd to cheer with excitement._)

"_O….V….E! OHIO VERSUS EVERYTHING!_"

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Jasmynn stated.

(_The lights come up to reveal the Crist Brothers in the ring and Fulton on the outside near the announce tables as Logan and Andrew hightail it to the back deciding to celebrate their victory backstage._)

"It's oVe! They ruined the tag team titles contendership match last Monday and they are here at Rush Hour tonight!" Russ exclaimed.

(_Orange Cassidy was being eyed as Sami Callahan was spotted at the top of the crowd stands like on Monday. He swung a baseball bat over his shoulders as his wife, Sara, came into view holding his hand looking down at the ring._)

"Sami Callahan and his wife, Sara Lewis, running their charge as these three boys are eyeing the sloth king real well." Greg observed.

(_Jake and David started attacking Orange Cassidy as they rolled him out of the ring with Fulton picking up the lazy star hitting Snake Eyes off the Spanish announce table. Orange goes down on the floor as the Crist Brothers got Orange Cassidy up lifting him in a cross-shaped position before dropping him straight through the Spanish announce table. The front end titled a bit, but the middle part was completely destroyed as the prime body of Freshly Squeezed laid breathing heavily._)

"My question is who are these maniacs gonna side with when it comes to that time? We need all hands on deck against AEW." Greg wondered.

"So far, the victim list became The Swagger Boys, The Outlaws and now, Orange Cassidy. I'm wondering who's next in the way of oVe?" Russ asked as the group stood tall over the carnage they caused.

_. _


	13. Rush Hour 2020 Part 2

**USPW: Rush Hour 2020 Part 2**

**Venue: **_AllState Arena_

**Date: **_March 8__th__, 2020_

**State/City: **_Rosemont, Illinois _

(_Backstage, the camera shows Preston sitting at a wooden table as a black cloth covers his head, but the audience could see he wears a white tank top and black tights with a creepy grin modeling the Batman Who Laughs on his right leg and the words "Spiked Fever" on the left leg in bold blue as he looked up._)

"This is what it all comes down to. Everything that has folded over the years has led to this night and it's where the chapter of the Bloodline ends. We've had good times, Jon, but it all was gonna lead to this no matter who turned. I could've faked being happy, but what's the point? I could be in your position…being the villain…being the one people seem to adore, but ultimately hate on the inside. That's why I am gonna give you a proper burial. You will sleep peacefully under dirt and the same goes for William. The more I think, the more I realized this was a blessing for all of us. Someone needs to bury the memory of the Bloodline that acts as a prison to contain us inside it's walls. Tonight, we may fight to the death, but we can never be truly enemies. All these years make me think and realize that…I may have wanted freedom, but I would be leaving two good men behind…well, formerly good. You need to be buried to save yourself and come back reborn into your own person. Not a memory to latch onto. Allow yourself closure and you can be good once more." Preston stated as he grabbed the camera before the screen turn to static.

(_Preston released his grip on the camera before moving offscreen as the camera panned over to a single shovel placed in the corner_.)

(_The next camera shifted to Caleb Collins and Driston Fields preparing for their tag match later on tonight._)

"This is where we purge the indies of the Hart name. These fakers try to reap the benefits with the name they stole from the original." Caleb stated.

"The prophecy foretold men who used theft and manipulation to succumb their souls to misery and misfortunate. The Falcon calls on us to give back to it." Driston added as he looked off in another direction.

"As it's disciples, we own it to the Falcon for saving us from obscurity and we shall repay the favors given to us by our savior." Caleb stated as he placed his hands on the shoulders of Driston.

"Our messenger will arrive over the horizon…we have little time for proper preparations. The Falcon will not want lateness or excuses for the matter." Driston warned.

"Then we fight until we are victorious. We have long graduated from learners and will proceed to spreading the message ourself. The message against greed, tyranny, delusions, anger, and insecurity. The message is written to save those who commit these sins and punish them before they can achieve true purification." Caleb explained.

"I agree. We must fight to help purify the Hart name. It will be done." Driston stated with a nod as both men looked deep into the camera.

(_The cameras cut back to ringside as Cody Runyon makes his entrance with both men and women in the ring as the Intergender Battle Royal begins soon. Cody wears the same attire he did during the second episode of Firestorm as he made #16 in the ring so far. AEW stars like Sonny Kiss, Brandon Culter, Jack Evans, and Jungle Boy were in the ring and other independent freelancers like Jesse Neal and PCO were present as well. Max Sampson and GTS Stars as well as S.W.A.T City members Sodapop Smith and Ace Marksman were under fold in the ring as Cody completed the guys in the ring._)

**("Creeping in my Soul" by Cryoshell)**

(_A slender woman with long black hair, lilac eyes, black lipstick, and black eyeliner wearing an Alexa Bliss-style lavender top with black accents on the rims came out. She also wore a black mini skirt with a lavender belt attached to the top edge, black elbow pads with a white trim, black fingerless gloves, lavender knee pads, and black boots with white soles and lavender laces. The camera focused on her back which had a tattoo of a nest of crows._)

"Making her way to the ring, from Oulu, Finland, she is the lead singer of the Siren of the Vikings, please welcome Karin Jokela!" Richard announced.

"Well, here we go with our 20-intergender battle royal where both men and women will compete to see who will become the first USPW No Limits Champion. Two of the men that were suppose to compete were Jimmy Controversy and Ron Voyage, but Hank cited they had travel issues so he scrambled to find Max and Cody to replace them in this match." Russ stated.

"Here comes the Siren of the Viking, Ms. Karin, who is married to our current USPW European Champion Will Ralston. She recently got into wrestling and USPW is her first full time stop after her husband put in a good word for her." Greg added.

(_Karin slapped fives with the fans as she made it ringside as the other six women in the ring were ALYSSA, Abby Mars, WWE Hall of Famer Ivory, Kennedy Lee, AEW woman wrestler Bea Priestley, and Sophia Cross. Karin went up the steps scanning the talent in the ring as she pointed to the fans and blew a kiss before staying on the apron._)

**("The Beast Bomb" by Miley Ruckus)**

(_A big mixed reaction comes over the crowd as a surprise entrant appears in the current AEW Women's World Champion Nyla Rose coming out dressed in a green latex outfit, black boots, red fingerless gloves, and a black hairband with her title fitted around her waist as she removed her gold mask roaring as she came down to the ring._)

"Representing All Elite Wrestling, from Capitol Hill, Washington D.C., she is the AEW Women's World Champion, Nyla Rose!" Richard announced.

"This woman can clear house like a can of tear gas thrown in by a S.W.A.T team and can bulldoze over the other women in the division." Greg stated.

"The first transgender wrestler to win a major title in an American promotion is a step in the progression of the LGBT community and Nyla Rose can be seen as some type of role model for them to look up at." Jasmynn added.

(_Nyla Rose sticks her tongue out as she comes ringside staring down each man and woman in the ring as she takes off her current title offering it to a ringside worker to hold as she hops on the apron to enter._)

**("Killa Queen" by Charlie Sheets)**

(_Madison Rayne came out to cheers with her silver tiara on and a glittery pink sports bra is what she currently wears with hot pink trunks and black boots. She comes out to the crowd raising her two pointer fingers before strolling down the ramp._)

"From Seattle, Washington, representing Impact Wrestling, Madison Rayne!" Richard announced.

"Madison is a queen in her mind as she has made herself known when she debuted with the Beautiful People Angelina Love and Velvet Sky back in the early days of TNA." Greg stated.

"She has competed in the Mae Young Classic and competed with Ring of Honor in-between her ventures in Impact Wrestling. Rayne has signed a non-exclusive cross-promotional deal with USPW to compete with the women's division." Russ added.

(_Madison raised a finger to the crowd as she rolled into the ring staying cautious of the men and women in the ring as she got into a fighting stance._)

**("Dangerous" by Def Leppard)**

(_Smoke started spreading through the entrance stage as a blue figure started running out onstage as her pale skin showed off her blue cape as she also wore a black mask with blue and yellow streaks off the right eye. Her hair is reddish-purple dyed as she also wore a moon blue spandex bra and blue trunks with dark blue boots as she unclips her cape and took off her gold-trimmed blue pendant walking down the ring._)

"From Reseda, California, this is Katie Striker!" Richard announced.

"This woman has been all over the world from Japan to Mexico to the United States in promotions such as New Japan Pro Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, and Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide." Russ explained as he looked over his notes.

"She has mainly focused a career around women's wrestling and intergender wrestling which made her an easy recruit to sign up." Jasmynn added.

(_Katie tore away her mask as she cracked her neck seeing her opponents in the ring as_ _she hopped on the apron climbing the upper left corner as she sat there waiting for the match to begin. The title on display this time had a green strap with three gold plates revealing the men (left plate) and women (right plate) gender symbols with their respective colors. On the middle plate, it had a man and woman holding up a trophy with "No Limits" on top and "Champion" on the bottom all in green coloring._)

The bell rang as everyone started cornering others as men and women went towards each other as well as going after their same gender as it is every person for themselves. Nyla Rose would be targeted by S.W.A.T City and Abby Mars as they start kicking her down in the upper right corner as Abby throws a running forearm to the beasty woman. Both men grabbed Nyla Rose up as they whipped her into the ropes, but Nyla hit a Double Clothesline to take down both men as Ace wore a black tank top and black cargo pants with black combat boots and Smith wore full riot gear with a black bandana on his head. Jesse Neal wore black trunks with black flames on the back and red boots with a black trim as he hit a Jumping Headbutt on Nyla as the beast woman backed up.

"Jesse Neal coming in with a save as Nyla could be facing some trouble from the American Hero." Russ stated.

Neal whips Nyla into the ropes, but Nyla hits a Shoulder Tackle as Ace comes after her, but Nyla lifts him hitting a Flapjack on the ropes then pushing him straight to the floor (_Ace Marksman eliminated_). Abby tried her luck, but Nyla blocks a punch to her head before hitting a Headbutt to Abby as she clotheslines Abby straight out of the ring (_Abby Mars eliminated_). Max Sampson then hits kicks to the knees of Nyla Rose as Sodapop Smith helped him hitting elbows to the head of the AEW monster, but Nyla hits elbows to both heads as Cody kicks Pristeley down in the lower left corner as the woman cried out before Sonny Kiss and Brandon Cutler came over hitting punches to Cody. Sonny wore his natural outfit and Brandon Cutler wore orange tights with green dragons on the legs as Brandon hits a kick to the gut of Cody.

"Sonny Kiss and Brandon Cutler going against Cody as they recently have made a tag team not having the best record, but always entertaining to see styles combining." Greg added.

Sonny backed up as Cody was whipped into him and Sonny jumped on Cody hitting an Impaler DDT on the achieving wrestler as Cody flips on his back grabbing his neck. Kennedy Lee growled at Sonny as Cutler tried for a Dropkick to the Amazon Queen to save his tag partner, but Kennedy caught the D&D wrestler as she lifted him up hitting a Sit-Out Powerbomb as Cutler grabbed his back while the crowd cheered for the jungle blonde. Kennedy beat her chest as Sophia tried for a Clothesline, but Kennedy ducks hitting a Superkick as Sophia goes into the south end ropes before receiving another Superkick as Sophia went over the top rope and touched the floor eliminated (_Sophia Cross eliminated_). Kennedy wore a cheetah-spotted sports bra and trunks as she remained barefoot stalking her next victim as she settled on Ivory stalking her as the veteran wore a pink top and black tights with black sneakers as they both locked up with Ivory getting Kennedy in a tight headlock.

"Ivory now getting it in with the Amazon Queen hoping to derail her jungle instincts, but Kennedy won't let herself be outshined." Jasmynn stated.

Kennedy whipped Ivory into the ropes before hitting a Samoan Drop on Ivory as the veteran grabbed the back. Kennedy gets Ivory up by the throat as she screams holding her right thumb up nailing the Amazon Spike (Samoan Spike) as Ivory goes down again before Kennedy picks her up throwing her over the top rope (_Ivory eliminated_). Jungle Boy yells behind her hitting a Roundhouse Kick to the Amazon Queen as she stumbles before Jungle Boy hits her with a Jumping Cutter as Kennedy grabs her head in pain. PCO started hitting elbows left and right to people like ALYSSA, Bea, Max, Nyla, Madison, and then he ducked a counter punch from Smith as the veteran wrestler kicked Smith in the gut hitting a Double Underhook Suplex. Smith sprang up to his knees as PCO grabbed the head of Smith throwing him over eliminating the GTS star (_Sodapop Smith_ _eliminated_). Nyla screamed as she ran for PCO hitting a clothesline to the evil man over the top rope as the veteran hit the floor with his back hitting first and foremost. (_PCO eliminated_).

"PCO has been eliminated quite earlier than expected and by Nyla Rose of all wrestlers. That makes it three eliminations as this beast is looking to dominate." Greg stated.

Karin turned the AEW women's champion as she hit the big monster with Hostile Doom (Rock Bottom) as the ring shaked a little. Karin then hit a few Boxing Strikes to the chest of Cutler and then Sampson as the party king got pushed in the lower left corner. Karin hyped the crowd as she ran hitting a Corner Dropkick as Max went down in a sitting position as Karin pointed to her ass shaking it a little before backing up grabbing the top rope, swishing the hips a little before giving Max a nice Stinkface rubbing her butt in his face. Max frailed his body muffled under the ass of Karin as he pushes her away before Sonny hit a Dropkick to Karin into the corner putting the butt back in Max's face. Sonny skipped to the other side before doing a handspring and then slapping Karin in the face.

"Sonny with his athleticism showing as he performs the handspring in order to slap Karin in the face standing back up. Max is in a favorable position, though." Jasmynn stated with a giggle.

Sonny pointed to the ceiling as the Concrete Rose preformed a leg split in the middle of the ring as he flashed a peace sign for the cheering fans although Cody got him up hitting a Backbreaker as Sonny grabbed his back in pain. Cody picked him up and whipped him into the ropes before he hit a Jumping Facebreaker as Sonny goes on his back holding his face before Cutler came from the lower right corner, but Cody caught him hitting a Spanish Fly in the middle of the ring as the crowd cheered in approval. Cody then gets Cutler up lifting him on the shoulders before dumping Cutler on the outside (_Brandon Cutler eliminated_). Jesse Neal hit a Dropkick as Cody goes over the top rope, but saves himself on the apron. Neal then whipped Karin into the ropes as Neal hit the rocker with a Spear as Karin goes down holding her gut. Jungle Boy stood up to him as he pushed Neal back as a punching war began between the two men getting the crowd into cheering Jungle Boy and booing Jesse Neal.

"Neal and Jungle Boy going at it as the female wrestlers are getting their licks in as we see ALYSSA taking it to Striker." Greg observed.

Katie Striker hit an elbow to the freak known as ALYSSA as she jumped on top of the upper right corner. Katie then hit a Missile Dropkick to ALYSSA taking her down as Kennedy hit a few Palm Strikes to the face of Katie as she goes for a Superkick, but Katie ducks to the side and she hits a Leg Sweep taking Kennedy to the canvas. Katie then runs the ropes before hitting a Jumping Leg Drop as Kennedy covers her chest rolling away before Katie raises both arms sitting one knee before she is confronted by Jack Evans, who is someone she has had encounters with in AAA and LU before, as they get into some dodging as they throw kicks while evading the other's kicks. Jack Evan ducks a clothesline before hitting an Overhead Kick and then runs the ropes before hitting the Sky Twister (Jumping Cyclone Kick).

"Sky Twister from Jack Evans as this man is all kinds of crazy and he is a great rival for Katie Striker going forward for the title." Jasmynn stated.

Jack runs the ropes and then the other rebounding to jump off the middle rope to hit a Super Lionsault on Katie, but Cody catches Jack on his right shoulder. Jack frails his body around trying to escape as Cody hits a Stun Gun on the top rope as Jack bounces off into a Reverse STO into the canvas. ALYSSA hammers the back of Cody as she punches the head a few times before Nyla Rose comes from the upper right corner hitting a Double Clothesline to both wrestlers as she gets back control. She gets Cody up hitting a Snap DDT as Cody goes to the floor slipping under the bottom rope not eliminated as Max tries for a Flying Axe Handle, but Nyla catches him while Jungle Boy jumps on the back of Nyla getting her in a headlock. Nyla got her left arm grabbed by Bea to stop her from reversing as Katie got up to grab the right arm. Nyla used her strength to push through setting Max on the top rope before thrusting forward a Headbutt as Max hits the floor hard (_Max Sampson_ _eliminated_).

"The other wrestlers trying to play defensive and offensive with Nyla, but it looks like the Beast is gonna have her last laugh." Greg stated.

Nyla pushes Bea away and then kicked Katie away from her as Jungle Boy jumped from her shoulders onto the top rope trying for a Springboard Moonsault, but Nyla catches him throwing him over the top, but Jungle Boy lands on the apron. Madison tries coming in from behind hitting a clothesline to the back of the head as Jungle Boy locks in a front facelock trying to pull over Nyla as Katie and Bea help Madison lift the legs. Jack Evans goes on the apron helping from the front as five people try pulling Nyla over as she titters before ALYSSA helps pushing Nyla over as she gets eliminated (_Nyla Rose_ _eliminated_). The six wrestlers cheer as Katie, Bea, and Madison smirk as they all hit a Triple Superkick to both Jack and Jungle Boy as both men fall off the apron as the crowd chanted "THAT WAS AWESOME! THAT WAS AWESOME! THAT WAS AWESOME!" as both men pondered what happened (_Jungle Boy and Jack Evans eliminated_).

"Looks like girl power dominates tonight as three girls eliminated the two most high-flying stars AEW has to offer." Russ stated.

ALYSSA then attacked all three women kicking them all in the stomach as ALYSSA stands back before hitting a big boot to Bea's face as she hits the floor after getting thrown out (_Bea Pristeley eliminated). _Kennedy hits a Superkick to ALYSSA making her stumble as she grabs for the throat before raising her right thumb as Madison hits a Running Calf Kick taking down Kennedy along with ALYSSA. Madison taunts to the crowd as Cody gets back in the ring while Karin hits a Superkick to the chin of Madison taking down the former Knockouts Champion as she gets Madison up whipping her into the ropes as Karin kicks the gut of Madison trying for Mermaid's Song (Twist of Fate), but Madison reverses as she hits a Backstabber. Karin stands up before Cody grabs her tossing her over as Karin hits the floor (_Karin Jokela eliminated_). Madison turned Cody around arguing that was her elimination as Cody smirked having his hands up in front of him.

"Cody sure didn't displace a gentleman move there and took Madison's elimination away from her." Greg added.

Jesse Neal hits a Knee Strike into Madison's back as she stumbles into the ropes as ALYSSA gets back in the match hitting a Running Forearm Smash taking down Jesse as Cody tries eliminating Madison, but Rayne gets on the apron as she hits a Jumping Roundhouse Kick to the head as ALYSSA runs the ropes hitting a big boot to the face of Cody as Madison drags the big man over the top rope and he hits the floor getting cheers from the crowd (_Cody Runyon eliminated). _Kennedy then gets up as she sees Madison as a free target and she runs the ropes before pushing Madison off the apron as the queen gets eliminated (_Madison Rayne eliminated_.) Kennedy turns around into a Spear from Neal as the crowd booed the stronger wrestler as ALYSSA tries getting to him, but Neal hits an uppercut to the chin before grabbing ALYSSA by her tye dye leotard throwing her over the top rope to the floor (_ALYSSA eliminated_). Four remained as Neal flexed his muscles for the crowd that booed him.

"It's down to Sonny, Neal, Striker and Lee for the No Limits Championship. It's getting interesting between those ropes." Jasmynn stated.

Katie faces off with Neal as they both start a punching war with one another as Katie gets one below the belt with a low blow as Neal holds his crotch. The crowd cheered for the rule breaker as Katie hits a Roundhouse Kick to Neal making him stumble on the ropes. Katie runs the ropes herself before Neal lifts her over the top as she lands on the apron before getting a clothesline as she falls on the apron still hanging on barely. Sonny jumps on the upper right corner and hits the Sonny Side Up (Molly Go Round) as Neal goes down before Sonny points to the crowd then twerking his bum as he stuck his tongue out hitting the Twerksault on Neal. Sonny then gets up hugging Katie as Katie heads to the upper left corner and she gets to the top. Katie then stands tall hitting Shooting Star Press on Neal as she holds her gut.

"Shooting Star Press as Katie Striker showing herself to the world and it seems a temporary alliance is being formed with her and Sonny." Greg observed.

Kennedy came up behind Sonny grabbing his throat as he steps in place as Kennedy hit an Amazon Spike and he goes down rolling away before Katie grabs her trying for a German Suplex, but Kennedy flips on her feet hitting a Superkick to Katie as the veteran stumbles into the ropes before Kennedy grabs her throat hitting an Amazon Spike sending Katie over the top to the floor as the crowd boo the decision (_Katie Striker eliminated_). Kennedy rises getting Neal up laying him against the ropes before raising her right thumb hitting an Amazon Spike lifting Neal over, but he got saved by the apron. Kennedy tried grabbing his throat again, but Neal pulled her over the top rope headbutting her as Kennedy barely hung on. Sonny got up holding his throat before Kennedy and Neal gave each other punches to the head trying to get each off the apron. Sonny saw his opportunity as he runs the opposite ropes hitting both wrestlers with a Hip Attack as Neal and Kennedy both ate the floor as the bell rang with Sonny jumping for joy he won (_Jesse Neal and Kennedy Lee eliminated_).

**("Concrete Rose" by Miley Ruckus)**

"Here is your winner and the inaugural USPW No Limits Champion, Sonny Kiss!" Richard announced.

(_Sonny dropped to his knees as the referee raised his hand giving the title to him as he started crying winning his first singles title with USPW. Katie Striker and Brandon Cutler come in the ring helping him up congratulating him raising his hands. Kennedy Lee growled as she almost won and her win stolen from her as Jesse Neal felt the same feelings. Sonny climbed the lower right corner raising his newly won title to the audience._)

"Congratulations to Sonny Kiss for breaking that glass ceiling and being our first homosexual champion which gives him high marks in the books." Jasmynn stated.

"He deserves it for putting on a great show and thinking quick on his feet, but he's got challenges ahead of him as champion so I hope he's ready for the turmoil to truly begin." Greg added.

(_Sonny jumps off going to the other lower corner as he lifts the belt one more time as the fans get ready for the list of intergender matches ahead for the main title._)

(_Grim is seen backstage as he wears his attire from earlier as Vlad takes a sip of his water bottle resting up after his upset victory over Ryan Lewis. Vlad puts the cap on his bottle as he sets it on a counter._)

"That was awesome, Vlad! It was a great way to show GTS means business and it got that Fabio fuck off our tails." Grim stated.

"You don't think it's over, do you? Ryan will return for me and you." Vlad replied.

"I'm sure you can handle him. I mean, you got thrown through a table and nearly bled out bunches from that barbed wire." Grim ensured.

"But I may need stitches in order to compete again. I'm surprised we managed to stop the bleeding from exceeding further." Vlad stated as he pointed to the damp red spot on his forehead.

"Shit, that's right. I may need another representative to take on Ryan if you have to go in for surgery." Grim realized as he stroked the back of his head.

(_Suddenly, a shorter man with short bushy black hair with green highlights walks into frame wearing a black jacket with a green shirt underneath saying "Luck is my Life." The crowd cheered seeing former Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion, former GTS Champion, former Intercontinental Champion and former Hardcore Champion, Kurt Bale._)

"You need someone to keep that son of a bitch busy? Look no further." Kurt stated as he pointed at himself.

"You sure about that, Kurt? I mean, Ryan is a tough bastard that pulls no jokes." Grim stated.

"You forget who you are talking to, Grim? We've gone to war plenty of times in the ring and out. I've taken on every hardcore stipulation I've been thrown into. This will just be another icing that takes the cake." Kurt replied.

"He's got a point. He's taken just about every punishment like I have." Vlad admitted.

"Trust me, Ryan won't see me coming for a long time. I've got a few toys to try out for our first encounter." Kurt stated as he walked off pointing to his head.

(_Grim shrugged his shoulders as he turned around into a Bicycle Kick from Ryan as he started hitting and punching the head of his rival. He then grabbed the face of Vlad before hitting the God Hand through the catering table as food goes spilling on Vlad and Ryan's attire as a result. The giant stood over the Russian menacingly as he walked right over to Grim grabbing his shirt up so his face reaches the eyes of Ryan._)

"It don't matter who you put up against me, fatass. I'm coming for you." Ryan stated as he headbutted Grim leaving the scene as referees checked on both men.

(_Back at ringside, a mount is seen as an open grave is revealed to the world with a black tombstone placed at the end saying "Jonathan Steele vs. Preston Starr-March 8__th__, 2020" and a shovel stuck into a big pile of dirt. The crowd cheered as the first main event would be starting to cap off the first half of the pay-per-view as Richard is in the ring to announce the participants_.)

"The following contest is a Buried Alive Match and here are the rules: there are no countouts, no disqualifications, no pinfalls, and no submissions. The only way to win is to throw your opponent in the grave at the top of the stage and bury them under the dirt provided." Richard announced.

**("Hero (Instrumental)" by Skillet)**

(_The crowd started booing real loud as Preston came out in his attire from earlier with the exception of wearing a brown leather jacket. He carried a metal shovel with him over the shoulder as he looked into the crowd. Preston held his head high starting his stroll to the ring down the ramp._)

"First, from Austin, Texas, weighing 198 lbs., he is the self-proclaimed "Hero of USPW," Preston Starr!" Richard announced.

"What a scumbag…I think his ego got too big for him to even enjoy the reunion of the Bloodline after many years not tagging together. They gave him space for his appearances in NJPW and TNA. He's so ungrateful!" Greg stated.

"Preston, of course, betraying Jonathan and William to set himself free as a result, but he did reveal he believes Jonathan and William are stuck in this bizarre trance that they are the heroes, but the Bloodline is holding them back from being their true selves. He seems to want this corrected." Russ added.

"These two are going to possibly hurt each other to their breaking point. One of them won't be the same coming out." Jasmynn added.

(_Preston walked slowly with the shovel attached over his shoulder as he sat the shovel down and laid it on the ring apron. Preston did a cutthroat motion as the crowd booed even louder and he walked slow towards the steel steps walking up them before grabbing the ropes. Preston came in and took off his jacket handing to a producer outside the ring as he slaps his face looking sternly at the entrance ready for his best friend to come down that ramp._)

"This is the moment Preston has waited for and now we wait to see what Jonathan might have in store." Russ stated.

(_The lights start going out as the crowd waits in anticipation as holy sounds could be heard and chanting was recited in an angelic tone. Bright lights surrounded the stage as they all went in very few directions as Preston looked around with the crowd cheering for the custom entrance and then the lights went out once more as the countdown from "5" to "1" started as they went back up fast which cued the smoke coming out of two cannons and it shot it's way up to cover the entrance._)

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence)**

(_Jonathan came out in his normal white hoodie and the jeans became revealing to as they had a bright gold trim to them and they glowed in the dark. Jonathan turns around outstretching hands as golden sparkles fall from above announcing his entrance._)

"His opponent, from Columbus, Ohio, weighing 237 lbs, he is one-half of the USPW Global Tag Team Champions and the Instant Classic, Jonathan Steele!" Richard announced.

"What an entrance for the Instant Classic as he is here to finally make Preston pay after the secret attacks for weeks." Russ stated.

"Preston got a taste of his own when he attacked Jonathan after the match with Orange Cassidy as Jonathan shot him over our announce table until referees had to pull them apart." Jasmynn added.

"This is gonna get ugly real fast as these two won't let anything get in the way of clobbering the other into dirt." Greg stated.

(_Jonathan made his way down the ramp as he stopped in the middle for the next chorus as he tore off his hood revealing himself wearing a gold theater mask with the left side in a frown and the right side curving into a smile. He stared daggers of anger into his best friend as Preston put up his hands beckoning Jonathan in the ring. Jonathan turned towards the steel steps as he ran up them strolling on the apron on the west side as he gets in staring down his opponent. Jonathan slowly took off his mask revealing white face paint with golden angel wings on his cheeks._)

The crowd cheered as the music died down with these two staring each other in the face as Jonathan took off his hoodie throwing it to the ground outside as the ref kept both men separated until the bell. Jonathan and Preston circled each other as the ref told them to keep it locked until it was time and he called for the bell announcing the three rings that followed. Both men then jumped at the opportunity to hit the other's head as the crowd ate up the opening and the punching war scaled up with Preston hitting Jonathan in the upper left corner kicking him down into a sitting position. Preston went over to the other corner before running straight into a Spear from Jonathan as he reversed the motion to a roaring cheer and taunted Preston by outstretching his arms. Jonathan then grabbed the shovel that Preston brought as he hit the back of Preston as the shorter star grabbed his back in pain.

"This is starting off hard as Jonathan goes straight for the shovel and puts it to good use attacking the back of Preston." Russ observed.

Preston then gets two more hits to the back as he rolls out to the south end of the ring and he holds onto the barricade as Jonathan hyped the fans up running the ropes trying for a Suicide Dive, but Preston jumps hitting a Jumping Roundhouse Kick making Jonathan crash down onto the floor as he holds his jaw from the kick he suffered and the crowd cringed booing Preston as he trash talked a few men to their faces. Preston punches Jonathan in the head as he gets up before slamming the head of the Instant Classic on the barricade making some fans back up and then Preston grabs the head of Jonathan talking calmly to him about hows he's a villain through thick and thin before hitting a DDT on the floor as the crowd boo Preston even more.

"Now we the ruthlessness of Preston shining through the character as he is bringing the entire fight to Jonathan right now." Greg added.

Jonathan groans as some of his face paint seems ruffled upon the camera zooming in on it as Preston grabs the camera away from the cameraman waiting for Jonathan to rise. Jonathan slowly rises as he turns around as Preston runs with the camera firmly in the hands, but Jonathan hits a Big Boot making Preston drop the camera and fall to the floor as he holds his left elbow over his mouth. Jonathan then gets Preston up knocking his head into the ring post as Preston slumps to one knee and Jonathan kicks Preston firmly down and dragging him by his feet to the beginning of the ramp before searching for a weapon under the ring as he grabs two singapore canes as the audience screams with joy. Jonathan then uses both canes to hit the back of Preston breaking both simultaneously as each broke in half leaving Jonathan to throw them away before he gets Preston up.

"Looks like Jonathan wanting to go for the early end as he begins taking Preston towards the gravesite." Jasmynn added.

Jonathan takes Preston up the ramp pointing at the gravesite as Preston reverses the stroll into a Belly-to-Back Suplex on the ramp as Jonathan screams rolling around even off the ramp. Preston crawls on his hands and knees rolling off the ramp getting Jonathan up before he hits a Snap Suplex on the bare floor as Jonathan sits up grabbing his back in sheer agony. Preston then kicks Jonathan down as he goes straight to a production area telling the workers to beat it as he grabbed a steel chair heading back over to Jonathan before popping the Instant Classic with a straight shot to the head as Jonathan falls to the floor. Preston yells down at Jonathan and then begins wailing the chair on Jonathan as the crowd boos with the shooting star putting his former friend's left leg in the chair before he walks around Jonathan taunting the fans. Preston then attacked the left leg stomping down on the chair as Jonathan tries freeing his leg screaming in utter pain.

"Oh my god! A straight stomp down on the left leg of Jonathan." Russ stated.

Preston laughed to himself as he kicked Jonathan around the floor as the Instant Classic held his aching leg. Preston then hops on the ramp as it had a slight height to it and Preston was ready for an aerial attack jumping hitting a Diving Elbow Drop onto Jonathan as both men got a stiff backlash from that. Preston gets up dragging Jonathan back onto the ramp as he gets up as well. Preston then gets Jonathan over near the gravesite pushing him off the other side of the ramp and getting him to the site before trying to push him into the open grave, but Jonathan elbowed Preston away from him. Jonathan then pushed Preston away enough to hit a Superkick as Preston fell into the pile of dirt getting some on himself. Jonathan then grabbed Preston as both boys head to the top of the pile before Jonathan hits Swinging Neckbreaker on top of the pile as the crowd cheers on the Instant Classic.

"Neckbreaker to the Hero of USPW as Jonathan looking to get his second wind and they are really getting dirty now." Greg joked.

Jonathan gets Preston up throwing him off the pile as he comes down getting Starr up and he looks deep in his eyes before throwing him into the side of the stage design. Preston ricocheted off as he goes on the floor with Jonathan hoisting Preston onto the stage itself climbing up with him as he stands back up. Jonathan then punches the head of Preston a whole lot really sicking him like a feral dog against an intruder. Jonathan then bodyslammed Preston on the back of the Alfa Romero as Preston cracked the back window and it caused Preston so much pain. Jonathan gets on top of the car with Preston in tow, but Preston knees Jonathan in the gut as he lifts Jonathan on his shoulders before executing a Shooting Comet (AA) onto the front hood as Jonathan goes straight off the car onto the stage holding his back and neck.

"Good god! Shooting Comet to the front of that red car as Preston is truly driving to the extreme against his former friend." Russ stated.

Preston gets on the front hood looking down in disgust before hitting a 450 Splash onto Jonathan from the hood of the car and the crowd admitted that looked cool. Preston held his stomach rolling away as he gets up smirking before getting Jonathan up himself, but Jonathan kicked the crotch of Preston getting a low blow as Jonathan rammed the back of Preston into the LED minitron of the set causing a brief glitch before the screen became normal. Both men are now down as Jonathan gets to his feet aching as he grabbed his back and his leg still selling the injury from earlier. Jonathan then goes over to Preston as Preston low blows him as payback for earlier as he starts escaping to the backstage area and Jonathan follows him as cameramen rush backstage to see where the boys were going. Preston passes the normal lobby with production crates and stage equipment set up as well as an interview area while Jonathan clobbers his back taking him to the ground.

"This battle has spilled into the backstage area as Jonathan catches up with Preston and it looks like more trouble for the hero fan." Jasmynn stated.

Preston crawls near a production crate as Jonathan tries charging for a Knee Strike, but Preston rolls away as Jonathan injures his knee further screaming in pain as he lies down on the crate. Preston gets on top of the crate dragging Jonathan up before hooking both arms hitting a Pedigree on top of the crate as the crowd boo the smaller star and Preston rolls Jonathan off making the Instant Classic's vision pitch black after that move. Preston then hopped off getting Jonathan up as he dragged his former friend over to the interview area running Jonathan straight into the flat screen TV breaking the screen as glass shards go everywhere. The referee backs Preston up as he checks on Jonathan and pull shards out of the skin as some scratches trickle blood splotches. Preston moves the referee away as he grabs a wire and tries choking Jonathan with it, but Jonathan slips under Preston's legs and hits a German Suplex on the bare concrete as Preston grabs his back in pain slapping the floor.

"German Suplex to Preston on the concrete as both men are now taking more dire measures. Jonathan going through the TV could cause some damage to the eyes if he didn't protect them." Russ stated.

Preston screamed as his back was redder than most tomatoes and Jonathan wiped blood off his face with his face paint half gone from his face. Preston gets up using a nearby massage table as Jonathan gets up himself before coming over to Preston punching the head as Preston goes on the table. Jonathan then saw the table had wheels as he started pushing the table through the arena as they both made it to the concession stands of food and refreshments and Jonathan dumped Preston onto the floor. Jonathan then got a high chair from a food court table before climbing it hitting a Double Axe Handle down on the back of Preston further hurting his best friend. Jonathan then grabbed Preston by the head up to his feet before sending his former friend straight into a cotton candy stand knocking it over. Preston stumbled over the cart as he tried escaping away before Jonathan chases after him.

"This fight has spilled into the concessions area and Jonathan isn't letting up going after his former friend." Greg stated.

Preston got to his feet punching Jonathan a few times in the face and then he hits a few gut punches before hitting a Roundhouse Kick knocking Jonathan into a trash can barreling it over. Jonathan rolled off the trash can getting a few kicks to stay down by Preston as he yelled at his friend before heading over to some building pipes looking in the cart bringing out a pretty big white one as Jonathan started getting up. Preston held the pipe like a javelin before chucking onto Jonathan as it made the Instant Classic go down with a heavy THUD! and the referee helped pulled the pipe off as Jonathan held his body. Preston then started walking away escaping from the scene as the crowd booed the cowardice act while Jonathan quickly tries getting back on his feet to go after Preston. Preston made it to a stairway door as he opened it trying to escape up the stairs as he tried getting away further from Jonathan while Jonathan made it inside as well. Both men continued climbing the stairs as Preston opened another door that opened to local offices in the building as many workers started wondering why he came up there.

"Now it's spilling into the arena offices. Not even the local hangout is safe from these two as Preston is on high alert to get away." Russ stated.

Preston tried finding a place to hide, but not before Jonathan opened the door with a fuming look as he rammed Preston straight into a part of the wall that stuck out. Preston slides down on the floor as many workers started evacuating the scene as Jonathan punches his best friend down on the ground before getting a swivel chair setting it in the middle of the room. Jonathan grabbed Preston pushing him into the chair slapping his face before he backed up before running to hit a Running Knee knocking Preston onto the floor in the swivel chair! The crowd cheered chanting "THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!" from out in the arena as Jonathan gets Preston up before slamming his head off a office desk, but Preston hits an uppercut to the Instant Classic as he grabs Jonathan's head running off the desk before hitting a Tornado DDT on the floor!

"Tornado DDT and Jonathan is on the losing end again as Preston continues a vicious onslaught." Jasmynn observed.

Preston then started getting the stuff off the desk really clearing it as he gets Jonathan up slamming his head off the bare wooden desk as he lays Jonathan on it. Preston then pulls another desk over before hopping on it as he smirked before saying "Down with the evil!" before hitting a elbow drop that puts both men through the middle of the desk breaking through inside. The crowd cheered as the action just got bigger and bigger as they chanted "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" as Preston got up and hit the floor holding his elbow. The referee helped Jonathan out so he didn't get stuck leaving him to fly to the floor as both men were down for the moment. Preston then used the unbroken desk to get to his feet smiling at his fallen prey before he picked Jonathan up leading him outside the offices. He then bashed Jonathan's head off the concrete hold as Jonathan bled some more from his cuts.

"These men are just tearing one another up and the question is where they plan on taking this next?" Russ asked.

Preston tried throwing Jonathan down the stairs, but Jonathan elbowed Preston away before kicking the gut of his former friend and turning him around to hook the arms hitting a surprise Lights Out (Killswitch) on the floor! Jonathan took his turn to escape running down the stairs and hopefully to get back to ringside as he took the first door he saw going through a few areas before reaching double doors that led back to the arena as Jonathan came out in the crowd.

He took a breather laying against the concrete wall as he tried to regain strength after going through many weapons and being demolished backstage. Jonathan then waited a few minutes before getting up not noticing that Preston stood up above him as he found a way to the upper deck from the stairwell. Jonathan looked confused at the crowd looking up as he turned around getting hit by Preston with a Shooting Star Press off the balcony! The crowd chanted "THIS IS PERFECT! THIS IS PERFECT! THIS IS PERFECT! THIS IS PERFECT! THIS IS PERFECT!"

"A Shooting Star Press off the top of the upper deck down on Jonathan as the Instant Classic may be running out of steam. Preston has always been one step ahead in this match." Jasmynn explained.

Preston gets up after about two minutes of being down and then gets himself to Jonathan getting him up by the hair trash talking to his face. He then bent Jonathan over trying to go for a Piledriver on the concrete below them as he laughed, but William burst through the double doors to thunderous cheers as he attacked Preston getting him up against the barricade punching the head with chants of "WILLIAM! WILLIAM! WILLIAM! WILLIAM! WILLIAM! WILLIAM!" made it around the arena as the big man hit a big chop to the chest of Preston. Preston held his chest as William hammered the back of the smaller star and then hoisted him on his shoulders leading him back to the mount as the crowd cheered for the big man and Jonathan followed his friends. The fans cheered even louder when William hit a Samoan Drop on the big pile dirt as Preston slides off.

"William making his presence known in this match helping his tag partner finally put an end to this saga." Russ stated.

Preston was then rolled into the grave as Jonathan grabbed the shovel holding it up for the audience to cheer him on before starting to shovel dirt into the spot until William turned him around hitting a KO Punch to the jaw as Jonathan falls straight into the gravesite causing the fans to react with shocking sounds. William has a look of instant remorse as he checked into the spot seeing Jonathan fell straight in as he quickly gets the shovel throwing dirt on top of both boys as the referee questioned what he was doing, but William filled the hole halfway up as the crowd started booing him a lot. He then pointed at the ref saying "Ring that damn bell." The referee was confused, but called for the bell as William sat down holding his face listening to the jeers around him. The commentators were even shocked at what happened.

"What the hell just happened?! I'm in complete and utter shock!" Greg exclaimed.

"William just socked Jonathan right in the glass jaw sending him straight into the abyss with Preston and he buried both of them." Russ added.

"This crowd ain't having it…what was William thinking?" Jasmynn added.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match is considered a draw since both men have been buried alive." Richard announced.

(_William got up with tears in his eyes as he took his glasses off looking at the site of both men being buried under the dirt, but he nodded and then got off the mount, back on the ramp, and went backstage like nothing ever happened with the boos following him inside._)

"I'm confused…Jonathan had that match won…" Greg stated.

"It looks like William felt some kind of responsibility needed to be taken care of. Maybe this was taking business into his own hands." Russ added as he turned to his broadcast partners.

"What a way to end a brilliant fight for both men…there's definitely more questions than answers in this drama angle. Why did William do that?" Jasmynn wondered.


	14. Rush Hour 2020 Part 3

**Rush Hour 2020 Part 3**

**Venue: **_AllState Arena _

**Date: **_March 8__th__, 2020_

**State/City: **_Rosemont, Illinois _

(_Corey Allison is backstage eating a slice of pizza as his Hardcore Championship is sitting perfectly on the catering table. He flips up the pizza box lid as he grabs a few more slices, but doesn't notice the group of Myron Reed, Kotto Brazil and Jordan Oliver from MLW known as Injustice stalking him. Corey turns getting a 3-on-1 assault as all three men beat Corey within an inch of his life. Oliver gets Corey up trash talking to his face as he hits Lost in the Sauce (Cutter) on the bare concrete floor. Corey gets turned over as Oliver covers hooking both legs._)

"Come on! You! Count it!" Myron yelled as he grabbed a ref telling him to count.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Oliver screamed in victory getting handed the Hardcore Championship as Injustice celebrated.

(_However, as the group celebrated, Luchasaurus attacked all three men from behind as Jungle Boy came into the picture as Oliver started rising holding his head before Jungle Boy gets behind a production crate. Oliver rises stumbling as Luchasaurus keeps his two cohorts at bay. Jungle Boy slings himself over the crate hitting a Slingshot Cutter to Oliver on the floor as he hooks Oliver's right leg._)

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Jungle Boy became the new Hardcore Champion.

(_Jungle Boy grabbed the title raising it high as Luchasaurus helped him stand as the rest of Injustice was out on the floor and so was Corey. The duo stood in front of the catering table when CJ Meade came out of nowhere hitting the Life Sentence (Running Crossbody) to both men through the table breaking plates of food as CJ held his gut. CJ pushed Luchasaurus off the wreckage before hooking both legs of Jungle Boy._)

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as CJ Meade became the new Hardcore Champion.

(_CJ grabbed the title as he raised it high only for him to suffer a Spear from Ace Marksman as he hooks the right leg._)

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Ace became your new USPW Hardcore Champion in a matter of seconds.

(_As Ace gets handed his new Hardcore Title, Simon Gotch showed up in a blue t-shirt with "Gotch Ya!" in the middle in bold blue with a yellow trim on the letters and black tights with black boots behind him before hitting a knee to Ace's gut before he lifted him into the Gotch Piledriver on the concrete. Simon hooked the right leg to the side._)

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Simon Gotch became the new Hardcore Champion as he made a run for an exit with the title.

(_The cameras go back to ringside as Greg, Russ, and Jasmynn gather their notes for the next match coming up as the cameras zoom in on them._)

"What else can we say other than we have a Hardcore Title picture where just about anyone can show up." Greg stated.

"We have appearances from various wrestlers from different promotions such as Major League Wrestling as Injustice and Simon Gotch made their appearances." Russ added.

"And we also have All Elite Wrestling wrestlers coming to your screens when we take the fight to them on April 19th." Jasmynn added.

"Hank has been monitoring talks with Tony Kahn and we have a confirmed match card for the special event coming up in Paradise, Nevada when we test our hands against the enemy." Greg explained.

**AEW vs. USPW: Luck of the Draw 2020 Match Card**

_**Singles Match**_

"_The Chairman" Shawn Spears w/ Tully Blanchard vs. Ryan "Fireball" Brown_

_**Six-Man Tag Team Match**_

_The Death Triangle (PAC, Pentagon Jr., and Rey Fenix) vs. Nightmare in Pound City ("Nightmare" Zach Craft, Tyler Click, and CJ Meade)_

_**Tag Team Match**_

_Riho and Kris Statlander vs. Marzia Servelli and Astrid Ostberg_

_**Singles Match**_

_Jake Hager vs. Ivan Salkov_

_**Fatal 4 Way Match for the USPW Hardcore Championship**_

_Simon Gotch © vs. Joey Janela vs "Truck Driver" Corey Allison vs. Jungle Boy_

_**Six-Man Tag Team Match**_

_Best Friends ("Freshly Squeezed" Orange Cassidy, Chuck Taylor, and Trent?) vs. Ohio Versus Everything (Sami Callahan, Madman Fulton, and Sara Lewis) w/ The Crist Brothers _

_**AEW vs. USPW: Tag Team Turmoil Match**_

_Jurassic Express (Luchasaurus and Marko Stunt) vs. Private Party (Isiah Kassidy and Marq Quen) vs. The Hybrid2 (Angelico and Jack Evans) vs. SoCal Uncensored (Christopher Daniels and Scorpio Sky) vs. The Swagger Boys (Tanner Swagger and Ryan Fawles) vs. Bottoms Up Outlaws (Nick Rollins and Sammy Moonshine) vs. Smart Inc. (Adam McCloud and Ben Miller vs. The Freedom Fighters (Charlie Climate and Bastion Donovan) _

_**Champion vs. Champion Match**_

_Nyla Rose vs. Black Tornado _

_**No Holds Barred Match**_

_Jon Moxley vs. Jason David Frank_

_**Singles Match**_

_Darby Allin vs. Preston Starr_

_**Singles Match**_

_Cody w/ Brandi Rhodes vs. Ted DiBiase Jr. w/ Hank Strongbow Williams _

_**Singles Match**_

_CIMA vs. Hank Strongbow Williams _

_**Eight-Man Tag Team Match**_

_The Elite (Kenny Omega, Matt Jackson, Nick Jackson, and Hangman Page) vs. The Bloodline ("The Instant Classic" Jonathan Steele, William Ashworth, "The Submission Machine" John Smith, and Jack Livingston) _

_**Six-Pack Challenge Match for the USPW European Championship**_

_Will Ralston © vs. Connor Gates vs. Jimmy Havoc vs. King Randy w/ The Royal Guard vs. "The Secret of Darkness" Ben Jones vs. Kip Sabian w/ Penelope Ford_

_**Singles Match**_

_MJF vs. Dalton Castle_

_**Singles Match**_

_Chris Jericho w/ Sammy Guevara vs. Cody Fireheart w/ Senshi Kuroi and Faolan Balor_

"Some bangers we're bringing to the table as both of our authority figures will be in action as well as the Bloodline taking on the Elite which is sure to be a great contest." Russ stated.

"And we just received news from Kenny Omega himself on Twitter as he tweeted and I quote "Seen the card for the big day. Hope the Bloodline is ready to be elite! #BeElite #AEWWillWin" So we can imagine just what will happen on the battlefield when it comes time." Greg added.

"Don't forget Luck of the Draw will be live on PPV and tickets go on sell next Saturday so confirm your orders with any ticket selling service to claim your seats now." Jasmynn instructed.

**("The Search" by NF)**

(_The crowd booed loudly as Marcus came out in his same attire since his debut as he rubbed his hands together getting ready for his first title shot. He smirked heading straight down the ramp looking at the ring._)

"The following contest is a triple threat match set for one-fall and it is for the USPW United States Championship! Introducing first, from Dallas, Texas, weighing 320 lbs., Marcus Sloan!" Richard announced.

"Well here we go as Marcus is getting his first shot at the limelight and a chance to finally put an end to both Ivan and David." Russ stated.

"All started back with that battle royal as Ivan eliminated both Starr and Marcus from the ring selecting them as worthy of his challenge. Ivan got more than he wished for and let's hope he is prepared." Greg added.

(_Marcus mocked the fans with his hands mocking them booing him as he went up the steels steps stepping over the top rope raising his hands in a cocky manner as he waits for his opponent._)

**("Robot Boy" by Wayne Murray and Tobias MacFarlene)**

(_The crowd cheered a little bit loud as David Starr comes out going to each side of the stage pointing to the crowd. He comes to the ramp and starts jogging down the ramp slapping fives._)

"His opponents, first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 211 lbs., he is the Cream in your Coffee, the Progress Superstar of USPW, the Bernie Sanders of professional wrestling and the self-proclaimed undoubtable Ace in the Ring, David Starr!" Richard announced.

"As much as this guy rants on about politics, he does have talent in the ring that I recognize." Greg stated.

"David is looking forward to this as he stated earlier that he wants to be a champion for the people around America. Let's see how far he gets tonight." Jasmynn added.

(_David slips around the ring as Marcus trash talks him all the way around as he points at him laughing. David then gets on the south end of the ring with his back to the ring as he flashes a cheeky smile and motions for the title heading through the ropes glaring at Marcus._)

**("Farewell of Slavianka" by The Russian Empire)**

(_The crowd turned up their boos instantly seeing Ivan walking out carrying the United States Championship in his arms as he wore a royal gold robe with white boots as he made his way down the ramp._)

"Hailing from Mother Russia, weighing 275 lbs., he is the current USPW United States Champion, The Russian Prizefighter, Ivan Salkov!" Richard announced as he headed out of the ring.

"On the debut episode, Ivan won the U.S. Title and made David tap out to an armbar so this feels a bit personal." Greg stated.

"Can the Russian be stopped being dominant and unstoppable? Can these two men do it?" Russ asked.

(_Ivan comes down staring unamused at his opponents before setting his title on the apron and heading up the ring steps disrobing as he nods to the referee, who holds the ropes open for him as Ivan reveals himself to be wearing yellow trunks with white lines down each side and golden MMA gloves as he heads inside the ring. He grabs his belt raising it for the world to see and then hands it to the ref to be raised to the crowd._)

The ref returned the belt ringside as he called for the bell and David went after Ivan taking him in the upper right corner punching away, but Ivan throws a side kick to the ribs and David backs off. Ivan follows with another side kick and then a few rub punches and a punch to the head getting David in the upper left corner. Ivan rams David into the corner as he backs up eating a Big Boot from Marcus as Marcus hits a Corner Splash to David as the progressive goes to his knees before Marcus gets him up whipping him into the ropes as the big man hits a Back Body Drop. David grabs his back after landing as Marcus gets him up and looks deep into his eyes hitting an elbow to the head before picking David up hitting a Backbreaker going after the back of David.

"Marcus starting with the smaller man of course as David feels his back crumbling into pieces." Greg stated.

Ivan gets himself up and hits a few side kicks to Marcus making him back up whipping the giant up the ropes hitting a Spinebuster lifting the big man up and down hitting punches to the head. Marcus blocks them as best he can getting to his knees as Ivan brings knees to the head and then a Headbutt. Marcus goes down holding his head trying to shake the growing headache as Ivan roars to the crowd. Ivan then gets Starr up before whipping him into the ropes trying for his own Spinebuster, but David reverses into a Tilt-A-Whirl DDT as Ivan flips on his back getting cheers from the audience. David grabs his head getting up before running the ropes doing a cartwheel to hit a Standing Moonsault as he hooked the left leg.

"1….2…" The ref counted, but Marcus barreled the count breaking it up.

"David with the first pin of the match and Marcus is right there when needed to break it up." Russ stated.

David gets to his feet as Marcus hits a Brain Chop taking him down as Starr grabs the head before Marcus lifts him into the lower left corner. Marcus hits a massive chop to the chest causing the crowd to go "OOOOOHHHHHHH!" and then another with the same result and then another as Marcus hits a Headbutt to end the suffering as David sits down in the corner. Marcus backs up before running hitting a knee to Starr's face in the corner as the crowd boos the bigger man as he trash talks the audience. Ivan comes up behind Marcus hitting an Olympic Slam to the middle as the crowd cheers a little for his action as Ivan takes David up by his legs doing a Powerbomb with Starr onto Marcus as both men get hurt. Ivan then locks Marcus in an Armbar wrenching hard on the left arm of his opponent as Marcus screams in pain holding his head with his free hand.

"Ivan taking back full control as Marcus is in trouble trying to find a way out of the armbar." Jasmynn stated.

Marcus tried reaching out for a rope, but he gets caught in the middle as Ivan wrenches harder with the big man as Marcus screams more. David gets up using the ropes running the south end set hitting a Shining Wizard to Ivan off Marcus as David jumps hitting a Double Foot Stomp to the back of Marcus as the former NBA player rolls away clutching his arm. David then hit a Superkick to Ivan as the Russian tries getting up before hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Ivan kicked out at 2.4!

David gets up as he gets Ivan to his feet dragging Ivan over to the upper right corner to bounce his head off the to rope a few times and then hitting a chop to the chest periodically as he whips Ivan off the ropes hitting a Kitchen Sink making Ivan flip on his back. David then heads to the top of the lower right corner as he waits for Ivan to get up and the Russian Prizefighter gets to his feet as Starr tries for a Flying Crossbody as Ivan catches him throwing him behind leaving David to crash on the floor. Ivan then drags Starr to the middle as he locks in a Leglock as David screams trying to get to the bottom rope as Ivan wrenches as hard as he can.

"Ivan locking in David as the Russian will break David's leg to get anywhere in this match if he has to." Russ stated.

David screams as he raises his right hand to beat on the grip of Ivan causing the MMA fighter to wrench harder than before. Marcus is on the ring floor on the end near the announce tables as he searches under the ring for a weapon grabbing a steel chair from under the ring. Marcus then slips in hitting a steel chair shot to the head of Ivan as the Russian breaks his hold. David grabs his right leg, but Marcus makes it worse bringing the chair down on David's leg hurting the progressive further. The crowd booed Marcus as the former basketball player brought the chair down on the back of Ivan as the Russian grabbed his back in pain. Marcus drops the chair grabbing Ivan before hitting a DDT on top of the chair as he pushes Ivan on his back covering him.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Ivan kicked out at 2.4!

"Marcus bringing a chair into the equation as the former basketball player is dead set on ruling this country with that belt." Jasmynn stated.

Marcus then turns to David getting the Ace up before whipping him into the west end ropes trying for a Big Boot, but David ducks under hitting a Back Forearm to the head of Marcus. Marcus goes into the north end ropes as David runs the opposite ropes hitting a Dropkick sending Marcus to the outside as the NBA player was taken out of the situation. David hyped up with the fans as Ivan hit a Spear on David and Starr grabbed his gut in pain. Ivan then signals for the finish as he waits for Starr to get to his feet wanting more from the man and Starr gets to his feet before Ivan kicks him in the stomach before going for his new finisher, Kremlin Collusion (Bridging Fisherman Suplex), as Ivan connects hooking David's right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but David kicked out at 2.6!

David springs up on his behind grabbing his back in pain as he escaped near defeat as Ivan was a little perturbed by the kick out. He gets up wanting to see David get up himself as Starr reaches to his feet before Ivan tries for another Spinebuster, but David lands on his feet behind Ivan as David pushes Ivan into the ropes stomach first hitting a Discus Forearm to the back of Ivan's head before David locks Ivan's arms to his side hitting Product Placement (Deadlift German Suplex) as the crowd cheered that David could win this. David then screams with the crowd as he grabs the legs of Ivan locking in Republican Remorse (Texas Cloverleaf) as Ivan screams in pain. David wrenches as hard as he can with the crowd chanting "STARR! STARR! STARR! STARR! STARR!" over and over as Ivan crawls for the south end bottom rope. David pulled Ivan back a little keeping the hold on for much longer.

"This could be it for Ivan. What a story to be told as David could find redemption from the first episode." Russ stated.

David tries his best to make Ivan tap as the Russian inches back to the bottom rope and Marcus slides in with a kendo stick he found under the ring before hitting the head of David twice getting him to fall over and break the hold. Marcus then gets David up with one more stick shot to the gut making David jump a little before whipping him into the west end ropes as Marcus hits a Sidewalk Slam to David and the back became redder by the minute. Marcus then gets to his feet and gets the Russian up looking to end this himself lifting Ivan in a Bearhug before transitioning to onto his shoulders before hitting the Starting Line (Cutter) as Ivan faceplants on the canvas going on his back! Marcus then hooked both legs.

"1…2…." The ref counted, but Starr hits a Basement Dropkick to the face of Marcus breaking up the count.

"Marcus trying to get himself back in gear, but Starr with the Dropkick to ruin his fun." Russ stated.

Marcus holds his face as David gets the big man up hitting a few face punches before whipping him off the ropes before Starr hits a handspring locking the legs around the neck of Marcus working his way up before executing a Sunset Flip Powerbomb bridging the pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Marcus kicked out at 2.5!

David gets to his feet as the crowd hyped him up with cheers and Marcus gets to his feet as well before David came up to Marcus, but the former basketball player hits an elbow to the head of David. Starr stumbles back before Marcus runs the ropes hitting a Lariat as David goes down spread eagle on the canvas while Marcus leans on the other top rope trying to gain some breathing room. Marcus then grabs the throat of David as he then hits a Chokeslam on David before dropping to cover.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but David kicked out at 2.8!

"Both David and Marcus giving each other the goods as Ivan is the aloof man out gaining back some strength." Greg stated.

Ivan gets up in the lower left corner as Marcus runs at him only for the Russian to slip out leaving Marcus to crash into the corner. Ivan then turned Marcus onto his back kicking the big man down into a sitting position. Ivan backs up into the opposite corner screaming "YOU ARE DONE!" as he runs hitting a Double Knee Strike into the corner and Marcus goes off to the right. Ivan then screams at the crowd before Starr gets to his feet on the south end ropes with Ivan hitting a knee to the gut as Ivan tries for another Kremlin Collusion, but David hits the knee into the head of Ivan flipping on his feet before getting Ivan turned around. He bent Ivan over hitting the JMC Driver 104 (Canadian Destroyer) as the crowd cheers seeing Ivan hit his head on the canvas hard.

"JMC Driver 104! David has picked up steam and is the underdog in this match hoping to get that U.S. Title." Greg stated.

David then gets up as he taunts to the crowd pointing at Ivan's legs hoping to finish what he started as he grabs both legs of the Russian. David looks off into the crowd as he locks the legs together putting Ivan back in the Republican Remorse hold as he wrenches hard screaming. Ivan screamed and shook his head not giving in just yet as Marcus climbs to his feet before getting David off Ivan. Marcus hits a Stun Gun to Starr as the progressive star bounces off the top rope bouncing into a Full Nelson Hold and Marcus hits a Full Nelson Slam into the upper right corner ricocheting David's head off the top rope. Marcus gets David out of the corner lifting David into Inverted Powerslam position before hitting the Foul Line (Yosuku Cutter) as David hits the canvas hard! However, Ivan jumps on Marcus locking in a tight Dragon Sleeper as the big man doesn't know where he is.

"Foul Line to Starr, but Ivan not willing to let it all go as he locks Marcus in the Dragon Sleeper trying to make this man tap." Russ stated.

Ivan wrenches harder making Marcus fall to his knees and hands trying to keep the hold in long enough as Marcus tries feeling for David. He feels David's back pushing the man over putting a hand on David's chest as the ref notices.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Ivan switched his lock into a Kimura Lock as Marcus started screaming even more.

Marcus tried his best to stay in as Ivan flips the right arm upwards hurting Marcus more as the former basketball player screams in agony. The ref tells Ivan to stop as he calls for the bell with Ivan keeping the hold in and he may have broken Marcus's right arm. The ref has to forcefully remove Ivan from the lock as the Russian Prizefighter stands up in victory.

**("Farewell of Slavianka" by The Russian Empire)**

"Here is your winner by referee stoppage and still the USPW United States Champion, Ivan Salkov!" Richard announced.

(_Ivan gets his title as the crowd boos him massively and he raises it high while the ref checks up on Marcus. The NBA veteran held his right arm trying to stop the pain from hurting him as the ref called for medical officials._)

"Ivan may have taken it too far in that last moment breaking Marcus's right arm and that's what made the referee stop the match on the spot." Greg stated.

"This man is a pure beast when it comes to the ring and did you see how long Marcus withstood it? I think they are equals." Jasmynn observed.

(_Ivan didn't feel satisfied and dropped his title on the stairs before pushing medical officials away locking in a normal Armbar pulling on the left arm as Marcus screamed more in pain. Marcus used his right arm to tap out forcefully as the ref told Ivan to break it up before the Russian released his hold. The ref told him to beat it as Ivan smirked going to the ropes exiting and grabbing his title to head up the ramp with the crowd booing him out of the building. He turned to do a bow and turned around forward to his locker room._)

(_Cody is doing some warmups backstage as he gets set for his main event world title match with JDF. He heard a knock on his door as he called for the mysterious guest to come in as Logan Gage was behind the door making the crowd boo upon his appearance._)

"What do you want, Logan?" Cody sneered.

"Just giving you a little heads up…doesn't matter who wins that title. Just know I'm your next opponent since we have unfinished business." Logan replied.

"I've met sore losers before in my career, but you're just a petty one. You attack others when you don't get your way and will use dirty tricks to get the win. Can't you fight honorably?" Cody asked.

"You seem to forget what world you're in, boy. This is wrestling and what matters is climbing the ladder to get the gold. This became a playground to you…a childish dream thinking you were gonna succeed. A fairytale that everyone turned down to read. I hope you realize when you win that world title and then lose it to me…that it would be nothing more than an accidental fluke." Logan spat.

"And you think bullying me and talking down to me…will change my mind? You're funny, Logan. Unlike you, I fight with all my might even if I'm gonna lose. I'll gladly deal with you once that world title is around my waist and I'll show you why I'm a phoenix. I did before and I can certainly do it one more time." Cody stated before he left Logan in the locker room alone.

**("Fixed at Zero" by Versaemerge)**

(_The crowd booed as Fleur made her way to the ring carry a potted plant of a rose as she waved to the audience before turning to kiss the left side of the pot._)

"The following contest is set for one-fall and it is for the USPW Wildcat Championship! Introducing first, from Lyon, France, Fleur Bleue!" Richard announced.

"This woman has an obsession with her plants as she says that Black Tornado hurt the garden she makes and she wants to save them from the storm." Greg stated.

"This all dates back to the first CageZone episode where Tornado pinned Fleur to become the first Wildcat Champion and Fleur isn't happy about losing to her." Russ added.

(_Fleur avoids the boos as she sets her plant on the steps before heading up the stairs and into the ring before climbing the lower left corner pointing to her plant shouting "PROTECT THE GREEN!"_)

"_This is an emergency message at the request of the National Weather Service and the Rosemont Police Department. Sightings of the Black Tornado have been found in the city and a funnel cloud is slowly forming. Police are directing all citizens of the city to seek shelter immediately and lock all doors and windows. Make sure-" _The transmission reported as it went out before the main theme kicked in.

**("Rock You Like A Hurricane" by** **Scorpions**)

(_Black Tornado comes out throwing back her translucent cape as the title was around her waist before she threw a fist up in the air to the cheers around her. She ran down the ramp slapping fives with fans._)

"Her opponent, from Parts Unknown, she is the current USPW Wildcat Champion, Black Tornado!" Richard announced.

"Black Tornado is a rising star from promotions like WOWW and Chikara as she ascended the top of the food chain quite rapidly here." Greg stated.

"Tornado says to Fleur that plants can't survive without the rain and she is determined to show this gardener the most extreme storm she can muster." Jasmynn added.

(_Tornado hopped on the apron as she threw her cape to the floor and hopped onto the lower left corner flipping in as Fleur met her face-to-face before the referee backed them both up taking the Wildcat Championship lifting for the crowd to see_.)

Tornado and Fleur met as the bell rang locking up as the superhero gets Fleur in a tight headlock, but Fleur slips out going for a quick rollup.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Tornado kicks out quickly getting to her feet.

Fleur locks up again with Tornado as Fleur kicks the gut of Tornado bringing an elbow down on the back and then runs the rope hitting a kick to the head turning Tornado on her back. Fleur hits a few elbow drops getting boos from the crowd to which she ignored. Tornado grabbed her chest as Fleur gets her up whipping her into the lower left corner, but Tornado hops on the middle rope hitting a Tornado DDT to the middle as Fleur falls on her back. Tornado kips up and waits for Fleur to rise hitting a Reverse Atomic Drop before hitting a Snapmare putting a knee in the back of Fleur and stretching out the arms. Fleur gritted her teeth as Tornado switched to a basic chin lock hitting elbows to the shoulders every now and then.

"Tornado taking control after Fleur tried getting a fast one in the opening moments." Greg observed.

Fleur then got herself to her feet and elbowed Tornado away from her as she knee'd the superhero in the gut. Fleur then runs the west end ropes before hitting a Hurricarana to Tornado as the superhero flies on her back. Fleur then heads to the top of the upper right corner as she taunts to the audience getting to the top as Tornado rolls into the middle. Fleur tries for a Diving Headbutt connecting as she hooks Tornado's left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Tornado kicked out at 2.4!

Fleur rolled her eyes obviously disturbed that she couldn't win on that so she gets the superhero up whipping her into the lower right corner as Tornado jolted awake from the impact. Fleur ran at her, but Tornado lifted herself driving her knee into Fleur's face as she hits a Flying Crossbody taking down the garden girl.

"Flying Crossbody as Tornado not gonna let her reign die tonight." Greg stated.

Tornado gets up hyping up the fans as she gets Fleur up whipping the flower girl into the ropes on the east end before hitting a Dropkick to Fleur as the garden girl goes down. Tornado then heads onto the west end apron grabbing the top rope. She jumps on top hitting a Springboard Swanson Bomb to Fleur before going back hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Fleur kicks out at 2.2!

Tornado gets up hunching over her knees as she gets Fleur up hitting a Bodyslam and Fleur grabs her back in pain. Tornado then hits a few stomps to the face and then to the chest as she gets the garden girl up hitting an uppercut to the chin. Fleur then blocks a forearm delivering one by herself and then another and then another. Fleur whips Tornado into the opposite ropes delivering a Superkick to the chin as Tornado goes to the mat clutching her chin. Fleur then stomped on the belly of Tornado getting her to curl up as Tornado spit out some. Fleur then ran the ropes hitting a Senton Bomb making Tornado sit up wide-eyed and Fleur pushes her down to hook the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Tornado kicks out at 2.6!

"Fleur working the stomach of Tornado as the superhero looks to be in a bit of a pickle and this could be the comeback Fleur needs." Russ stated.

Fleur growls as she is getting increasingly frustrated trying to put this away quickly as she grabs Tornado by her hair getting her to her feet. Fleur then whipped Tornado from the south end to the north end as she tries to go for a Bicycle Knee Strike, but Tornado catches the knee before pushing Fleur into the south end ropes and hitting a Scoop Slam as Fleur grabs her back in pain and Torando gets a second wind getting Fleur up whipping her into the lower right corner and then running to ram the garden girl further into the corner as Tornado does a backflip before ramming Fleur into the corner again. Tornado then gets Fleur out of the corner hitting chops to the chest before whipping Fleur off the ropes again hitting a Spear to her opponent. Tornado covered hooking the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Fleur kicks out instantly after 2.

"Tornado with the Spear as she is getting back in the driver's seat, but a Spear won't break Fleur's stem. What's it going to take?" Jasmynn wondered.

Tornado gets Fleur up whipping her into the east end ropes as she tries for a Back Body Drop, but Fleur hops out of it grabbing her opponent before hitting a Russian Leg Sweep to the champ. Tornado grabs the back of her head as she pounded the mat in pain and Fleur locks the legs in turning Tornado into the Poison Ivy (Calf Crusher) as Fleur wrenches on the legs. Tornado grits her teeth hoping for an easy escape as Fleur wrenches back hard trying to get the win this way as Tornado crawls and crawls towards the west end bottom rope while her opponent couldn't crawl back to the middle. Tornado catches the rope breaking the hold as a Fleur wipes some blonde locks from her face dragging Tornado back to the middle, but Tornado uses her legs to flip Fleur on her back. Fleur grabs her back as she gets up to her feet only to suffer a Roundhouse Kick to the head by Tornado sending her to her hands and knees. Tornado then eyes Fleur as she gets her up and lifts her on the shoulders to spin around really quickly before executing the Perfect Storm (Airplane Spin into an F5) as Fleur flops on the canvas.

"The Perfect Storm as Tornado eyes the corner hoping to hit her flying Moonsault for the finish to this match." Russ stated.

Tornado hops on top of the lower left corner turning around hitting a Moonsault on Fleur making the garden girl spit out before her opponent shoved her head sideways and hooked the left leg.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Tornado retained her championship.

**("Rock You Like A Hurricane" by Scorpions)**

"Here is your winner and still the USPW Wildcat Champion, Black Tornado!" Richard announced as the referee handed the superhero her title.

"This was just a fight fest to see who wanted it more as Fleur dominated most of the way until Tornado came from behind." Greg stated.

"The flower of a champion did not bloom tonight as Fleur planned for, but I'm sure more chances to sprout will come into the future. Until then, the storm rages on." Jasmynn added.

(_Tornado hopped on the lower right corner and raised her belt to the cheering crowd as Fleur held her stomach disappointed in her recent loss._)

_**A dark hallway is shown as lights come on at the end of the hallway as Ryaback stands there looking down the camera. "UNDEFEATED" spreads across the screen as footage of his matches on the indies are shown before he roars at the camera with the words "RYBACK IS COMING!" flashing on the screen to end the promo.**_

"Ryback will be heading for the screens soon as the Big Man has yet to lose on the indies and coming to USPW will provide him with a full buffet." Greg stated.

"The meathook is already to go forth and hang his victims on as well as giving them some shellshock bringing each one down to the canvas. It'll be interesting to see where Ryback lands in this new promotion." Jasmynn added.

**("Obtuse" by Peroxwhy? Gen)**

(_PJ Black of Lucha Underground and Ring of Honor comes out dressed in a black shirt saying "American Darewolf" as he also wore shades on top of his head, black gloves with skeletal hand designs on them, black tights with white tree branch designs on them as well as red boots. He flipped the shades down raising his hands to the mixed reaction he got as he headed down the ramp.)_

"The following contest is a Gauntlet Match to determine the inaugural USPW Phoenix Rising Champion! Introducing the first participant, from Cape Town, South Africa, weighing 215 lbs., this is PJ Black!" Richard announced.

"The American Darewolf coming to USPW in a talent exchange from our partners at Ring of Honor as he gets set for action for the Phoenix Division." Russ stated.

"He's a former Tag Team Champion in the WWE when he was known as Justin Gabriel and the third place winner in NXT when it was a reality show. From there, he was stuck in a rut and even dressed as the Bunny for Adam Rose's party line." Greg added.

(_PJ Black pointed at himself before he runs flying through the middle and bottom rope as he rolled through hopping on the middle rope of the east side set raising both hands._)

**("I Am The Fallen" by Forever The Fire)**

(_The crowd cheered loudly as Eddie Edwards from Impact Wrestling comes out raising a fist as he wore a sleeveless black shirt and green tights with white shamrock emblems on each leg with black boots. He slapped fives with the fans as he came down the ramp._)

"Introducing the second participant, from Boston, Massachusetts, weighing 214 lbs., Eddie Edwards!" Richard announced.

"Former Heavyweight Champion and five time Tag Team Champion in Impact as he joins us tonight signing a contract before the launch of USPW." Jasmynn stated as she read over her notes.

"I'm interested to see how his match with PJ Blsck will go as these two starting out puts them at a slight disadvantage." Greg added.

(_Eddie took off his shirt before rolling into the ring as the camera pans over to a red strap with three sliver plates on the belt. The left and right plate had a red phoenix on them while the middle plate had the same phoenix emblem with "PHOENIX RISING" on the top and "CHAMPION" on the bottom in red colors. It laid folded on the velvet pillow as both Black and Edwards got themselves ready for their match_.)

Black and Edwards shook hands before the start of the match as the referee called for the bell with both men circling one another as they locked up. Black got Edwards in a tight headlock as Edwards whipped Black into the ropes before Black rebounded trying for a High Knee, but Edwards moves to the side trying for a Leg Sweep, but Black did a backflip to envade it before they looked at each other. They locked up again with Edwards getting Black in the headlock _as _Black got taken down before he kipped up hitting Edwards with a Back Body Drop. Black gets up hitting a Jumping Leg Drop as Edwards holds his chest. Black gets Edwards up whipping him into the east end ropes before he hits a Jumping Hurricarana sending Edwards sliding to the outside.

"PJ Black on the roll with his moves as Edwards scurries to the outside for safety as Black thinks of his next move." Russ observed.

Black then ran the ropes as the American Darewolf hits a Suicide Dive straight to Edwards on the outside as the crowd cheered the action on. Black raised his left arm before getting the Boston native up sending forearms to the head as he bashed Edward's head on the apron. Black sends Edwards in as he gets on the ring apron hoping for Edwards to get up tightening his gloves. Edwards gets himself to his feet as Black jumps on the top rope going for a Flying Axe Handle, but Edwards catches PJ in a Japanese Arm Drag getting cheers on the awesome reversal as Edwards then hits a Dropkick to Black as the Darewolf goes on his back before Edwards hooks the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Black kicked out at 2.4!

"Edwards coming back as he reversed the Flying Arm Drag and now he has to gain some type of advantage over a high-flyer like the Darewolf." Greg stated.

Edwards gets Black up whipping him into the upper left corner, but Black lifts himself up just as Edwards tries to ram him in the corner and PJ twists himself in mid-air and rolls up Edwards.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Edwards kicks out at 2.1!

Black gets Edwards up hitting chops to the chest making Edwards scream at each one before Black whips Edwards into the west end ropes, but Edwards hops on the ring apron before hitting an Enzurgiri to the head of PJ as the Darewolf stumbles before Edwards hits a Slingshot Codebreaker making PJ jump in the air slamming down on the canvas before Edwards hooks both legs.

"1…2…." The ref counted, but Black kicks out at 2.5!

Black sits up as Edwards gets him up whipping him to the north end ropes and on the rebound hits a Sit-Out Spinebuster. Edwards then executed a matchbook pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Black kicked out at 2.3!

Edwards gets to his feet as he wiped his brow before heading to the top of the upper right corner before setting himself on top as Black gets to his feet. Edwards hits a Missile Dropkick to Blsck taking down the Darewolf once more as Edwards gets up roaring to the crowd hollering cheers with them as he gets Black to his feet and goes for a Blue Thunder Powerbomb, but Black reverses with a Hurricarana. Edwards rolls up before suffering a Corner Splash in the lower left corner as Black gets on the ring apron. He climbs the lower left corner hitting a Flying Roundhouse Kick to Edwards getting him down as he stands to hit a Standing Moonsault Leg Drop amazing the crowd before hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Edwards kicked out at 2.4!

"What amazing moves both men are putting on display as Black hits a unique Moonsault variation and keeps control of the tide." Jasmynn stated.

Black gets up grabbing the head of Edwards hyping up the crowd before whipping Edwards into the west end ropes, but the Boston native ducks a clothesline, rebounds, ducks a forearm, rebounds before hitting a Hurricarana. Black flips on his back as Edwards screams waiting for Black to get up before the Darewolf gets to his feet and the street brawler hits a Blue Thunder Powerbomb on Black as he bridges the pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Black kicked out at 2.7!

Edwards gets up as he sees an opportunity backing up in the upper left corner and Black gets up before Edwards runs for him trying for a Discus Forearm, but Black rolls through lifting Edwards up in a Pop-Up Roundhouse Kick taking Edwards into the north end ropes stumbling as Black whips Edwards into the opposing ropes before hitting a Superkick taking down Edwards as Black takes to the top of the lower right corner quickly hitting a 450 Splash on the dot as Black hooks both legs.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Eddie Edwards was eliminated.

**("Cobra Dance" by Dale Oliver)**

(_The crowd booed as Sonjay Dutt comes out wearing black tights with two orange tiger statue emblems on each and white boots as he runs down the ramp coming into the ring._)

Black tries for a Spinning Heel Kick right off the bat, but Sonjay does a split avoiding the move before grabbing Black in a front facelock hitting a Calcutta Cutter and then he gets up to hop on the middle rope of the south end set hitting a Springboard Leg Drop as he hooks both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Black kicked out at 2.6!

"Sonjay Dutt coming in with purpose as he is trying to take advantage of the short match between Black and Edwards and affirm his intention to move on." Greg stated.

Dutt gets Black up hitting forearms to the head of Black as he whips Black off the ropes, but Dutt gets reversed rebounding before Black backflips off him hitting a Roundhouse Kick stunning Dutt before running the north ropes hitting a Flying Clothesline to Dutt. Black kips up hyping the audience up before going back on the south side apron as Dutt gets to his feet. Black jumps on the top rope hitting a Springboard Missile Dropkick taking down Dutt as the Darewolf gets to his feet before running the ropes doing a cartwheel hitting a Standing Rolling Thunder Senton. Black then hooks the left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Dutt kicks out at 2.5!

"Black coming back into control as Dutt seems to be in more trouble than what he started when he came running in." Greg stated.

Black gets Dutt up as he sends the Indian star outside the ring on the north side pointing to the crowd as he runs the ropes before hitting a Tope Con Hilo on Dutt as both men hit the floor. Black hits his back on the barricade as the Darewolf stands up getting Dutt up hitting his head off the ring post as the referee starts his count before Black gets the Indian star up again. However, Dutt trips Black into the barricade making his face smash into the corner as Dutt stands back before hitting a Running Dropkick sending Black over the barricade hitting the bare concrete floor. Dutt then runs into the ring as the ref got to 6 before rolling out to restart the count so he had more time and he runs hitting a Flying Splash to Black launching both men onto the concrete floor. Dutt hit his stomach as he holds it as the referee gets to a 4 on his count.

"Dutt and Black taking this out of the ring as both the Darewolf and the Bombay native are currently out of commission." Russ observed.

The count got to 7 as Dutt made it over the barricade sliding back in as Black followed and the count got to 9. Just before a 10 can be uttered, Black literally threw himself in like a torpedo to avoid a count-out loss as Dutt held his head before getting Black up hitting a Sonjay Cutter before hooking the right leg of Black.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Black kicked out at 2.6!

Dutt grabbed his hips as he gets Black up shoving him into the upper right corner hitting punches to the head as he backs up getting the boos from the crowd. He runs hitting a Double Knee Strike into the corner as Black stumbles out before Dutt hits a Running Bulldog. Black goes on his back as Dutt signals for an end going to the top of the lower right corner as he stands on top going for the Hindu Press (Phoenix Splash), but Black got the knees up as Dutt fell on the other side on his back. Black held his knees as he gets to his feet signaling for Dutt to get back to his feet and then he hit a Russian Leg Sweep before locking in the Koji Clutch as Dutt screamed in pain. Black wrenched hard on the head and arm as Dutt held onto the right leg of Black trying to hit it as fast as he could to break the hold.

"Iron Octopus hold as Black trying to make Dutt tap out right now, but Dutt isn't giving in just now." Greg stated.

Black wrenched hard squeezing out Dutt as Dutt tries reaching for the bottom rope on the east side set just fingertips away. Black broke the hold dragging Dutt to the middle, but Sonjay caught Black in an inside cradle as he got the pin attempt.

"1…2…3" The ref counted as PJ Black stood up being eliminated and utterly shocked.

**("How It Feels To Be Lost" by Sleeping With Sirens)**

(_The crowd cheered as the sound of Hunter Randall's music hit as he walked out in a white hoodie with dark blue trunks on with a red 'X' on the left butt cheek as he took off his hood. Dutt got to his feet yelling at Hunter as Black rolled out frustrated at his loss._)

"Here comes another Ring of Honor superstar and we know him as Hunter Randall, a multi-time tag team champion in promotions like Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, Impact Wrestling, Lucha Underground and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla." Greg stated.

Hunter ran into the ring as he was shown to be wearing black boots as well ducking a Clothesline from Dutt and he hits a Leaping Reverse STO as Sonjay faceplanted as Hunter climbs the upper left corner automatically hitting the Shooting Star Press on the back of Sonjay as he turned Sonjay over hooking the right leg.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Sonjay Dutt was eliminated.

**("Happier" by Marshmello ft. Bastille)**

(_A man in a yellow mask with orange trim eyeholes came out dressed in a sparkly black jacket with "SURPRISE!" written on the back in bold yellow. He wore yellow tights with "SURPRISE" on each leg in orange colors as well as red boots. He started taking off the jacket becoming shirtless as he ran down to the ring._)

"A surprise early elimination by Hunter as we have Dynamo Surprise coming up next and we are sure to see lots of the surprises he has in store." Jasmynn joked.

Dynamo slides in as Hunter immediately hits the gut with a few punches before he tries hitting a Gutwrench Powerbomb, but Dynamo turned it straight into a Sunset Flip Powerbomb as the crowd cheered with Dynamo getting up pointing to the audience. Dynamo then waited for Hunter to get to his feet before trying for a Vertical Suplex and connected before he rolled up with Hunter hitting another and then hitting another as he completed the trio with chants of "WHO'S YOUR PAPI?! WHO'S YOUR PAPI?! WHO'S YOUR PAPI?!" as Surprise raised both hands and then picked Hunter up before whipping him into the west end ropes trying for a Reverse Roundhouse Kick, but Hunter ducks and then hits a German Suplex on Surprise as the masked wrestler held his head.

"After a surprise tribute to Eddie Guerrero, Hunter comes back with a strong German Suplex as he gets closer to winning the title." Russ stated.

Hunter then grabs Surprise up bending him over hooking both arms as he lifts Surprise hitting a finisher called Break the Cycle (Double Underhook Piledriver) as Surprise goes down on his neck grabbing it and spazzing on the canvas before Hunter heads to the top of the lower right corner and sits on top hitting another Shooting Star Press as he holds his stomach before hooking both legs.

"1….2…3!" The ref counted as Dynamo Surprise was a surprise quick elimination.

**("Ignition" by TobyMac)**

(_The crowd booed loudly as they knew this was Owen Chafin as he came out with a blue cloth over his shaved head as he wore blue tights with a black flame running up his left leg. He also wore black boots as he tore away his cloth and he smirked at Hunter while the Starr cousin leaned over the top rope looking at his former friend._)

"That's Owen Chafin! He and Hunter used to be tag partners before Owen turned on his partner in Ring of Honor in June of last year. They feuded till September with Owen winning the feud and Hunter winning a rematch in PWG." Greg stated.

"That was back in January and these two meet once more here tonight as they fight to determine who is the first champion of the Phoenix Division." Russ added.

Owen made it ringside as he scoffed at his partner waving him off and Hunter got out punching Owen's head as the match was still on hitting elbows on the back. Owen pushes Hunter away before hitting a Superkick as Hunter goes down as the referee begins to scold both wrestlers to get inside as he couldn't start a count without Owen being in the ring officially. Owen gets Hunter up as he slammed Hunter's head into the steel steps and Hunter leans over them and then Owen shoves Hunter into the steel steps knocking off the top half. Owen then taunted to the crowd as they booed him and he smirked and security kept everyone back from punching the heel. Owen gets Hunter up slamming his face on the barricade and kicking the gut three times.

"Owen just being ruthless on his former partner as these two were best friends until they began a losing streak in Ring of Honor." Jasmynn explained.

Owen then slammed Hunter's face on the apron as he shoves Hunter into the ring before hopping on the ring apron. Owen then climbed the upper left corner hitting a Diving Elbow Drop to the chest of Hunter. Hunter held his chest as Owen grabbed the right arm hitting continuous elbows to the arm as Hunter grabbed his shoulder rolling to the other side onto the ring apron. Owen then tried getting Hunter into the ring with a Suplex, but Hunter kept himself stable as he rammed a shoulder into the gut of Owen as Hunter hits a Rope Aided Enzurgiri and Owen went into the upper right corner. Hunter went to the other side of the ring running on the apron hitting a Corner Clothesline before hitting a Slingshot DDT as Owen held his face.

"What a display there as Hunter hits a corner clothesline to Owen from the apron and lifted himself in with a fierce DDT." Rush stated.

Hunter then gets Owen up before hitting a few uppercuts and whipped Owen into the south end set before hitting a Japanese Arm Drag. Hunter then hit a series of Dropkicks before he concludes with a Fisherman Suplex bridging the pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Owen kicked out at 2.3!

Hunter then crossed his arms trash talking Owen slapping the face as the ref told him not to do it again. Owen hits a gut punch as he then hits a face shot and then runs the west end set of ropes hitting an Axe Handle and then another and then another before grabbing the right arm down locking in a Crossface as Hunter screams in pain. Hunter tried crawling hoping for an easy escape as Owen stood on his feet wrenching back hard as the crowd booed the heel and Owen shook his head. Hunter grabbed at the grip scratching as he balled up a fist hitting as hard as he could making Owen loosen the hold. Hunter then grabbed the left arm before reversing the hold into an Anaconda Vice as Owen tried his best to resist the pain trying to crawl for the east end bottom rope. Hunter wrench back as hard as he could with Owen screaming in pain hitting Hunter in the head to try to get him to let go.

"Owen got reversed into an Anaconda Vice grip as Hunter turned the tables just in time to break the Crossface." Russ observed.

Owen slips out of the hold hitting a Monkey Flip onto the mat grabbing Hunter locking in the Bow and Arrow hold as Hunter screams in pain. Owen does his best wrenching his knees into Hunter's back as Hunter punches at the grip refusing to give it in while rolling out grabbing Owen's left leg locking in an Ankle Lock throwing Owen into the middle of the ring. Hunter wrenched keeping his place firm front and center twisting the ankle as Owen grabbed his head reaching for the south end bottom rope. Hunter drags Owen back as Chafin screams shaking his head when the ref asks him if he wants to give up. Hunter sits down locking the leg as Owen screamed in more pain and he grabbed his head as Hunter wrenches the hold hard. Hunter leaned back for more pressure as the ref asks again, but Owen crawled with all his might.

"Owen refusing to give up no matter how much pain Hunter puts him through. They've had brutal battles, but this could top the mountain." Greg stated.

Owen hits the grip of Hunter as he slowly starts standing up grabbing both legs locking them after stepping through and reversing into a Sharpshooter. Hunter screamed as Owen locked in the hold tightly and Hunter was locked in the middle nowhere for him to go. Hunter pounded his fists on the mat as Owen laughed with the crowd booing him out of building. The ref asked Hunter if he wanted to give up, but Hunter shook his head in defiance as he slowly crawled for the bottom rope on the north set. Hunter got there grabbing with his right hand as Owen left the lock in till the ref counted to 4 before releasing the hold and Hunter sinks to the outside. Owen argues with the referee as the official warned him one more mistake like that would land him in disqualification. Owen went outside to get Hunter, but Hunter knee'd him in the gut before sending him back first into the ring post.

"Back to the outside as Hunter is trying to get back in the game after that menagerie of submission holds." Greg stated.

Owen punches Hunter in the forehead and then Hunter threw one more to the head himself before Owen came back and then Hunter and then Owen as the crowd booed Owen and cheered Hunter. Hunter then bashed Owen's head on the ring apron as the count was at 5 before Hunter rolled in with Owen. Hunter then bent Owen over hooking both arms, but Owen lifted Hunter reversing with an Alabama Slam. Hunter grabbed his back as he came up to his knees before Owen ran the south end ropes hitting the Final Turn (Shining Wizard) on Hunter as he then hooked the left leg.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Hunter Randall was eliminated and Owen Chafin got the win along with the title.

**("Ignition" by TobyMac)**

"Here is your winner and the inaugural USPW Phoenix Rising Champion, Owen Chafin!" Richard announced.

(_Owen got up raising both fists as he taunts to all the crowd before the referee raised his left arm and gave him the title. The boos grew louder as Owen raised the red strap and leaned over the top rope banging his belt._)

"Owen managed to get very lucky with his late entrance in the match after Hunter eliminated two other superstars first." Russ stated.

"This man boasting like he won the entire lottery. He must like shoving that head up his ass so much." Greg complained.

(_Owen told the ref to raise his hand once as the referee raised the left arm and then Owen raised his newly won title._)

(_Davey Boy Smith Jr. was in the locker room as he wore a leather jacket with the Union Jack design on his back and blue leather material down both arms. He started getting ready for his upcoming tag team match, but suddenly the lights go out in the room as he started looking around. A falcon screech is heard before some rumbling is heard in the dark leaving the crowd confused. The lights come back on as a red hooded man appeared with Davey Boy in his arms. The man hits Way of the Falcon on the carpet floor as the crowd booed knowing exactly who the man was before the lights go out again with the same falcon screech heard as they came back on with Davey holding his face in pain._)

"What was that? Was that who I think it was?" Greg asked.

"Davey Boy Smith Jr. got taken out by someone and it looked to be someone dealing with the Falcon's Prophecy. The match is up next and he's out for the count." Jasmynn added.

**("Free as a Bird" by The Beatles)**

(_The crowd slightly booed as Caleb Collins and Driston Fields came out as Caleb worn a torn blue jean jacket with a black patch on the back of his jacket showing the outline of blue angel wings. Caleb also wore red trunks with blue angel wings on the back and maroon boots. Driston wore a normal black leather jacket with "Prophecy Forgotten" on the back in gold colors and he wore orange tights with white angel wings on each leg as he also wore white boots._)

"The following tag team contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, weighing in at a total combined weight of 478 lbs., the team of Caleb Collins and Driston Fields, The Remnants!" Richard announced.

"These guys are freaking weird as they follow a prophecy about a bird. What's up with that?" Greg asked.

"They are Caleb and Driston as the disciples of the Falcon's Prophecy and they want to tear away the name of the Hart Foundation from the successors that they themselves believe that Brian and Davey Boy don't deserve to call themselves that." Russ added.

(_Caleb and Driston came down the ramp slowly as they started looking into the booing crowd before they made it ringside going up the steel steps as they each took a different side of the ring. They go inside the ring as they then climb different corners outstretching their hands and the boos became a bit louder._)

**("4 Kings" by O.B. ft. M.O.B Stars)**

(_The crowd cheered as Brian Pillman Jr. comes out in blacks shades carrying a baton wearing black trunks with "Pillman" on the back in orange coloring with a red trim. He wears black boots and a golden jacket as he headed down the ramp checking behind him to see if his partner would ever show up._)

"Their opponents, from Cincinnati, Ohio, weighing 220 lbs., Brian Pillman The Second!" Richard announced.

"I'm starting to connect the dots and I know who attacked Davey Boy backstage." Greg stated.

(_Suddenly, the lights go out as the second generation star looks around him trying to figure out what is going on as a falcon screech is heard. The lights come back on showing the same red hooded man with the hood part attached to a silver jacket with a red trim. He wore generic red wrestling tights and black boots as Brian turned into the Way of the Falcon on the steel ramp. Brian is holding his head motionless on the ramp as the hooded man removed the hood revealing Colton Napier as the boos grew louder_)

"It's Colton! Colton! He's here!" Russ exclaimed.

"These three have started tearing through Combat Zone Wrestling, Ring of Honor and the NWA leading to their destruction here in USPW." Jasmynn added.

(_Colton gets Brian up before delivering him into the ring as Caleb gets his jacket off with Driston getting on the ring apron. The referee checked on Pillman as the star got to his feet wondering where he was as he lost his shades._)

The bell rang as Caleb ran hitting a Belly-to-Belly Suplex on Pillman as the second gen star grabs his back in pain. Caleb gets him up before hitting an STO on Pillman tagging Driston in before he gets Pillman up hitting Clipped Wings (Full Nelson Slam) to the canvas. Driston then tagged Caleb in as Caleb heads to the top of the lower right corner smirking to the audience before hitting the Diving Range (Diving Headbutt) as he then hooked both legs.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the Remnants scored a big victory for tonight.

**("Free as a Bird" by The Beatles)**

"Here are your winners, The Remnants!" Richard announced.

(_Colton rolls into the ring as he joins both of his disciples as he brought their heads to his telling them they did the Falcon a favor. He then gets Pillman up before leaning him back and then hitting one more Way of the Falcon in the middle of the ring before outstretching both hands with Caleb and Driston placing a hand each on both of Colton's shoulders as Colton chants to the Falcon._)

"All I can say for this is that the prophecy has been fulfilled with the messenger and the very man who started it has arrived in USPW." Jasmynn stated.

"They got the message across and as short as this match was, I think the point was sent clear and concise." Russ added.

"If you call it that." Greg stated.

"Well, we have one more match between Cody Fireheart and Jason David Frank for the World Heavyweight Championship which caps off our explosive night of action. We have seen everything here tonight, but our next location takes us to the outside of rushing waters." Russ explained.

"It's called USPW: Niagara Brawls. This is a two-night event where we take the United States and Canada by storm right at the largest waterfall in the entire world." Greg stated.

"A waterfall won't be able to stop the action as it proceeds and New York as well as Ontario are where we are headed for." Jasmynn added.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is your Rush Hour main event of the evening and it is for the USPW World Heavyweight Championship!" Richard announced.

(_The cameras pan over to the velvet pillow which had a black strap belt with five gold plates on it with all four side plates having a small picture of men wrestling on them. The middle gold plate had a blue globe emblem in the middle with the USPW logo on top and in a small black plaque, the words "World Heavyweight" were shown. Under that there is the word "WRESTLING" and on the bottom, there is "CHAMPION."_)

**("Where Dragons Dwell" by Gojira)**

(_The crowd cheers their heads off as four personal trainers come out with Jason David Frank in tow as he wore a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers black beanie, a black MMA shirt with his name on the back in big red letters, white tiger MMA shorts with the Monster Energy symbol on the sides, and his feet wrapped up with tape. He also wore red MMA gloves as he walked down the ramp._)

"Here we go…the main event is here as we find out which one of these young men can go the distance for the top spot in our company." Russ stated.

"Jason defeated Dalton Castle to make it to the end and he has really pulled out stops to get to where he is today. Undefeated in MMA and pro wrestling so far which is a dangerous combination for Cody to be facing tonight." Greg added.

"Yet you forget Cody outlasted Logan and Orange Cassidy just fine on his own which means he is gonna bring road block after road block after road block for Jason to overcome." Jasmynn stated.

(_Jason came down slapping hands with every little kid and signed autographs before he ushered himself to ringside. Jason hopped on the apron jumping firmly gripping the top rope before heading inside as he did some shadow boxing before joining his trainers in the upper left corner._)

**("Immortals" by Fallout Boy)**

(_The crowd cheered just as loud for Cody as he didn't come out at first, but then a streak of green lightning hit the stage once the main chorus came on as Cody appeared onstage with his left arm pointed to the ceiling. Cody wore green tights with yellow knee pads over them as he also wore green latex bracelets with a gold trim and red eyes (one on each bracelet). His mask is that of a green dragon design with a yellow horn barely sticking out and he wore white boots with green diamonds going up each one. His inspiration is of course the Green Power Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers._)

"I think this is a form of flattery by Cody as he has dressed his attire to the color scheme of the Mighty Morphin Green Power Ranger. Played by JDF himself." Greg stated.

"Or it could be mind games to psyche Jason out. It might not work, but the thought does count here." Russ added.

"Whatever the case, Cody is more determined than ever as he hasn't received a world title shot on the indies in a long while. This is his chance on the big stage against a hero of his." Jasmynn stated.

(_Cody came down excited and confident as he made his way to ringside shortly pointing at Jason, who smirked himself and crossed his arms, as Cody slid into the ring before hopping on the lower right corner pointing to the cheering crowd. Cody does a backflip off as he stays in the corner ready for anything. The referee fetched the World Heavyweight Championship before Richard made the introductions._)

"Introducing your participants at this moment, first, from Arkham City, weighing 195 lbs., he is Cody Fireheartttttttttttttttttttt!" Richard announced as Cody threw up peace signs to the cheering crowd.

"And his opponent, from Houston, Texas, weighing 215 lbs., Jason David Frankkkk!" Richard announced as Jason threw his fists to flex as he took off his beanie.

"Both men fought their way in the tournament through here and we are about to see who wants this shot the most." Greg stated.

(_The referee raises the World Heavyweight Championship high turning so everyone in attendance could see it one last time before going ringside as Richard would keep it safe. Jason took off his shirt giving it to his trainers before he got a drink of Gatorade while Cody tightened his boots getting set for action._)

The referee kept both men separate as he called for the bell and the ringing started with both men circling each other before coming in for a lockup to which Cody locked Jason in a headlock. Jason pushes Cody forward as the cruiserweight hits a handspring backflip on the ropes trying for a Back Elbow Shot, but Jason caught him in a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Cody grabbed his back before Jason tried locking in a Leg Lock, but Cody tripped him into an STF wrenching the head as Jason struggles for a few minutes in the hold. Cody releases the hold and stomps on both legs of Jason as the MMA fighter grabs both legs in pain and Cody gets Jason up shoving him into the upper right corner hitting kicks to the stomach as Jason sits down.

"Cody bringing the fight early on as he nailed Jason's legs and now has him as a sitting duck in the corner." Russ stated.

Cody then backed up into the other corner pointing to the ceiling before running using the top rope to hoist him up going for a Slingshot Dropkick, but Jason catches him on the shoulders as he hits a Powerbomb in the middle of the ring. Cody grabbed his back in pain as Jason digs knees into the back hurting Cody further before Jason grabs Cody by the head whipping him into the upper left corner as Jason runs hitting a knee to the stomach making Cody spit out a little. Jason then digs the knees further into the stomach as Cody bent over swallowing spit building up in his mouth before he received forearms to the face and then Cody is whipped off the west end ropes before he gets hit with a Backbreaker. Jason then hooked the right leg of Cody.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Cody kicked out quickly after 2.

"Jason taking full control after reversing a dropkick of Cody's and Cody is being treated as if he is just dead weight to Jason." Greg observed.

Jason gets a Cody up by the hair and tries sinking a fist to the teeth, but Cody hits Jawbreaker instead as Jason holds his chin. Cody then does a Drop Toe Hold and stomps on the legs of Jason as the MMA fighter grabs his legs in pain before Cody runs the east end of the ring hitting a Step-Up Senton Bomb as Jason gets hunkered to the mat before Cody pushes the White Ranger on his back hooking the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jason kicked out at 2.3!

Cody then gets Jason up in a front facelock before hitting a Double Arm DDT as Jason holds his face going on his back before he gets a few stomps to the stomach. Jason holds his gut spitting out some as he strokes his chin as Cody gets him up running his head into the middle rope of the upper right corner and Jason leans in the corner as Cody kicks him down into a sitting position. Cody then backs up calling for one more time before running to use both sides of the top rope to lift himself to hit a Slingshot Dropkick to Jason in the corner. Cody then rolls to his feet hitting a Basement Dropkick to Jason as the MMA fighter groans in pain and the crowd cheered Cody on as the phoenix raises a peace sign. Jason then gets out of the corner on his hands and knees before Cody runs for him, but Jason shoots up with a Lou Thez Press sending punches to the face of Cody as the super fan covers his face.

"Jason coming back after Cody takes the wheel a little bit and two devastating dropkicks pushing Jason back into that corner." Jasmynn stated.

Jason keeps the punches to the face getting at least four rights and two left hooks before grabbing the legs of Cody twisting them in before he locks in a Sharpshooter and Cody screams pounding his fists in the canvas. Jason wrenched hard on the legs as Cody props himself up on his hands before slowly crawling towards the middle of the ring as Jason tries dragging him back, but Cody lifts himself to go further again. The crowd started chanting "LET'S GO CODY/TAP HIM OUT! LET'S GO CODY/TAP HIM OUT! LET'S GO CODY/TAP HIM OUT!" as Cody fed off the support crawling fast for the west side grabbing the bottom rope breaking up the hold. Cody slides to the outside sitting near the apron as Jason slowly follows hitting a foot to the face and Cody falls on his side. Jason rolls Cody away from the apron and walks up the steel steps before hitting a Diving Knee Drop to the face making Cody scream in pain.

"Jason planting the knee straight to Cody's face by jumping off the steps really puts the message through that Jason has a stiff fighting ability." Russ observed.

Jason cranked his neck getting Fireheart up before slamming his face on the steel steps as Cody falls to the floor with the ref getting to the count of 5 before scolding both men to get back in. Jason flexes for the crowd getting mostly cheers from the very young fans in attendance and Cody holds his face being shuffled in by Jason at the count of 7 before the MMA fighter rolls in at 8. Cody rolls to the other side of the ring getting to his knees as Jason tries shooting for a Side Kick, but Cody ducks making Jason twirl around getting an uppercut to the gut. Cody then hits a Handspring Enzurgiri connecting the kick with Jason's head sending the White Ranger into the upper right corner. Cody then kips up hitting a Discus Forearm to the head of Jason and then another and keeps the cycle going before whipping Jason into the opposite corner running to ram Jason in the corner, performing a backflip, and hitting a Jumping Cutter. Jason faceplants as Cody turns hitting over hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jason kicks out at 2.4!

"Cody with his own RKO, but Jason manages to get the shoulder up as the high-flyer takes full control. He told Jason to bring it all and he will have to be literally put down to give up this fight." Greg reminded.

Cody gets to his feet dragging Jason up whipping him into the west end ropes before the phoenix delivers a Headscissors Takedown making Jason flip on his back. Cody claps and raises two peace signs as the crowd cheer him on this time with the older fans roaring their support and the rising phoenix appreciates it as he waits for Jason to get up looking for one of his signature moves. Jason gets to his feet as Cody hooks the neck hitting Salida Del Sol and bridges the pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jason reverses the pin getting himself to his feet with Cody on the shoulders.

Jason then lifted Cody in a military press hold before dropping him on the left knee making Cody roll away with holding his gut. Jason chases after Cody as the high-flyer escapes on the apron, but gets his head grabbed as he tries keeping himself on the apron as Jason attempts to bring him in with a Vertical Suplex. Cody keeps himself at bay and hits a forearm making Jason back off before he tries for a springboard move, but Jason catches him hitting a Release Northern Light Suplex as Cody holds his back in utter pain. Jason then gets Cody up before kneeing him straight in the stomach while uttering his famous grunts from Power Rangers. Jason then whips Cody off the north set ropes into the south set before on the rebound, Jason hits a Scoop Slam to the phoenix. Jason then grabs the left arm before locking in Shattered Grid (Kimura Lock) as Cody starts struggling in the hold. He tried using his free hand to move around for leverage, but Jason kept a good hold on the arm he had.

"Jason locking in Shattered Grid as Cody is trapped in the middle of the ring and nowhere to possibly go. This could be it for him." Russ stated.

Cody punches the side of Jason's thighs trying to get him off as Jason keeps the hold in with much strength he can muster. Cody tried pushing Jason's arms to the mat.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jason popped a shoulder up not losing by a cheap pin.

Jason started wrenching hard as Cody screamed grabbing his mask and then pounding his right fist to the mat keeping hope alive for the world title. He tried again with another pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jason wrenched the left arm more as Cody had to release the pin.

Jason eyes the world title wanting it more than ever wrenching hard before he pushes up pushing down Cody to the mat before locking in an Inverted Dragon Sleeper as this put Cody on edge. Cody frailed his right arm trying to pick up some momentum, but Jason wouldn't let it happened wrenching as hard as he could. Cody shook his fist not giving up the fight as Jason smirked loving the fight he got so far pulling back harder. The crowd threw support behind both men chanting "LET'S GO CODY/JDF! LET'S GO CODY/JDF! LET'S GO CODY/JDF!" as both wrestlers fed off the emotion on display around the arena, but Cody felt tired trying to break the hold and he tried slipping out, but the hold was kept on good as the referee checked the phoenix.

"Watch the eyes! Watch the eyes! Cody may pass out!" Greg observed.

Cody's eyes began closing as the adults threw more cheers his way to feed the hype, but Cody started resisting less finally going limp in the hold as the ref raised his right arm letting it drop counting "1!" He propped the arm up again and let it fall getting a "2!" before trying to put the seal on the match with the last third drop, but the fist Cody made represented his will to fight on as he jumped hitting a Tilt-A-Whirl DDT to Jason to counter his submission in style! Jason has no idea where he was holding his head before Cody grabbed him up whipping him into the lower right corner. Cody ran hitting a Jumping Double Knee Strike making Jason go to the canvas as Cody cheered himself on heading to the top. He positioned himself clearly on the top rope back facing the front before he initiated a Phoenix Splash crashing down on Jason before he quickly hooked the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jason kicks out at 2.8!

"So close! Cody going through so much trouble as Jason gives him more and more to deal with." Jasmynn stated.

Cody held his head wondering where he could go from here trying one last thing in his inventory grabbing Jason's head pulling him in for the Burning Ashes submission, but Jason actually lifted Cody up on his shoulders before hitting a Powerbomb in the upper left corner as he gets a Roundhouse Kick sending the phoenix to the ground. Jason then signals for the end as he gets Cody up and turns him around wrapping the hands around the neck going down into a tight sleeper hold as Jason crosses his legs over Cody's body while Cody tries reaching the bottom rope. Cody frails his arms around the hold as Jason keeps in the tightness slowly winding Cody down and the crowd is on the edge of their seats for this one. Cody starts getting exhausted trying to keep the fight alive, but Jason's hold kept him in place and for a loop as his vision started getting blurry again.

"Cody fighting the will to not pass out again. He's done it before. What's it going to take?" Russ asked.

Cody started getting tired and eventually would pass out in the hold as the referee raised the left arm letting it drop counting "1!" and then it dropped once more which counted "2!" and finally he would let it drop, but Cody's left fist started shaking an inch before it hit the ground. The crowd cheered as this match was still on as Cody punches the face of Jason breaking the hold and the phoenix grabbed his throat escaping near defeat once more. Cody gets the hype back using the south end ropes to rise trying to put this away on his terms before running for Jason hitting a High Knee and then another and then a Jumping Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick sending Jason to one knee. Cody runs the ropes hitting a Drive-By Kick straight to the noggin. Jason goes on his back grabbing his head in utter pain. Cody then brought Jason to his knees locking in Burning Ashes (Hell's Gate) as he wrenched the hold hard with Jason holding his place.

"Cody locked in Burning Ashes and Jason is definitely gonna need a fixer upper here. He needs to strategize where he goes with this." Russ stated.

Cody wrenched hard screaming "Give up! Give up!" as Jason kept punching at the grip trying to get released. Cody kept hanging on as he punches the head of Jason keeping him locked in tightly. Jason stops the fight gripping at the legs and he lifts under Cody hulking him up as Cody stares in astonishment at what he is witnessing. Cody then arches his body down and gets a new grip on Jason's head as the MMA fighter goes to one knee keeping his ground and Cody pulls on the head. Jason's left arm starts going numb a little bit as the Power Ranger tries breaking the hold with the right hitting Cody's ribs. Cody hits elbows to the head keeping the hold in as the crowd cheers for the intense action. Jason goes to both knees as Cody keeps the hold tightly in.

"What a great match put on by both men! They have earned so much respect so far!" Greg exclaimed.

Jason grabs Cody lifting him up and pushing behind him as Cody's head hits the top of the upper left corner. Cody holds his face as Jason locks in the Inverted Dragon Sleeper again wrenching hard as Cody gets trapped once more. Jason switches into the Fujiwara Armbar and Cody screams some more as Jason arches his back some more and reaches with the fingers bending them backwards. Cody raises his free hand shaking and making it into a fist before shaking his head trying to keep that fighting spirit alive. Jason arches his back more as Cody releases the fist raising his hand trying to prevent any sign of a tap out. Jason has to admit he was impressed with the resilient spirit of Cody surviving this long showing he had what it look to be one with the big dogs. Jason wrenches the arm some more as Cody screamed till he couldn't scream no more before tapping out slightly on the mat allowing the referee to call for the bell.

**("Where Dragons Dwell" by Gojira)**

"I can't believe it! This match tore the roof off showing the fighting abilities of Jason and the fighting spirit of Cody to push forward until his last moment." Greg stated.

"Here is your winner by way of submission and the inaugural USPW World Heavyweight Champion, Jason David Frank!" Richard announced.

(_Jason let go of Cody as the phoenix held his arm with the White Ranger sitting up wiping sweat off his forehead chuckling for the awesome fight. The referee helped him up raising his left arm before he got handed the most prestigious prize in the business and he looked at it with stars in his eyes. Cody laid in the upper right corner bummed that he lost out so close to his big dream, but the crowd supported him and Jason turned to look at him extending his right arm._)

"Cody might be sad he didn't get the win, but he shouldn't be ashamed of his effort. He showed why he belongs in this wrestling company and he would do anything for the top spot. Maybe not now, but he can make it one day." Russ stated.

(_Cody grabbed his hand as they both shook on it and Jason hugged one of his biggest fans setting the title on the mat. Cody has tears in his eyes as he took off his mask raising the right hand of Jason getting great cheers from the crowd and Jason returned the favor raising Cody's left hand in good sportsmanship. Jason grabbed the world title slinging it on his right shoulder and mouthed "You did fucking excellent. We killed it. Let's get together one more time and this will be the prize."_)

"That's all the time we have now as Jason wins the entire tournament and becomes our first world heavyweight champion. This is Russ Markley alongside Greg Justice and Jasmynn Relect saying goodnight and sweet dreams." Russ stated.

(_The last shot is Jason hopping on the lower left corner raising his title belt in the air with Cody clapping for him getting his confidence back. One day, he thought, one day that's gonna be me._ _The screen faded to black as the USPW logo showed up at the end before the show cut off._)

_**Show Results:**_

**Vlad Drago def. Ryan Lewis in a Non-Sanctioned Match** _**(19:02)**_

**Will Ralston def. ROTHChester, Finister Gales, and Connor Gates to become the inaugural USPW European Champion **_**(13:27)**_

**Logan Gage and Andrew Marsh def. "Freshly Squeezed" Orange Cassidy and Ryan "Fireball" Brown **_**(16:52)**_

**Sonny Kiss last eliminated Kennedy Lee and Jesse Neal to become the inaugural USPW No Limits Champion in the 20-Intergender Battle Royal **_**(22:03)**_

"**The Instant Classic" Jonathan Steele and Preston Starr fought to a draw in a Buried Alive Match **_**(24:45)**_

**(Jordan Oliver def. "Truck Driver" Corey Allison © to win the USPW Hardcore Championship)**

**(Jungle Boy def. Jordan Oliver © to win the USPW Hardcore Championship)**

**(CJ Meade def. Jungle Boy © to win the USPW Hardcore Championship)**

**(Ace Marksman def. CJ Meade © to win the USPW Hardcore Championship)**

**(Simon Gotch def. Ace Marksman © to win the USPW Hardcore Championship)**

**Ivan Salkov © def. Marcus Sloan and David Starr via referee stoppage to retain the USPW United States Championship **_**(19:12)**_

**Black Tornado © def. Fleur Bleue to retain the USPW Wildcat Championship **_**(9:50)**_

**Owen Chafin def. Hunter Randall, PJ Black, Eddie Edwards, Dynamo Surprise, and Sonjay Dutt to become the inaugural USPW Phoenix Rising Champion **_**(28:34)**_

**The Remnants (Caleb Collins and Driston Fields) def. The New Era Hart Foundation (Brian Pillman Jr. and Davey Boy Smith Jr.) **_**(1:35)**_

**Jason David Frank def. Cody Fireheart by submission to become the inaugural USPW World Heavyweight Champion **_**(22:28)**_


	15. Rush Hour 2020 Star Ratings

**USPW: Rush Hour 2020 Star Ratings**

**Non-Sanctioned Match: Vlad vs. Ryan Lewis: ***1/2 stars**

**Fatal 4 Way Match for the USPW European Championship: Will Ralston vs. Connor Gates vs. Finister Gales vs. ROTHChester: *** stars**

**Logan Gage and Andrew Marsh vs. Ryan "Fireball" Brown and "Freshly Squeezed" Orange Cassidy: *** stars**

**20-Intergender Battle Royal for the USPW No Limits Championship: *** stars**

"**The Instant Classic" Jonathan Steele vs. Preston Starr: Buried Alive Match: ***** stars**

**Triple Threat Match for the USPW United States Championship: Ivan Salkov © vs. Marcus Sloan vs. David Starr: ***1/2 stars**

**Singles Match for the USPW Wildcat Championship: Black Tornado © vs. Fleur Bleue: ***3/4 stars**

**Gauntlet Match for the USPW Phoenix Rising Championship: PJ Black vs. Eddie Edwards vs. Sonjay Dutt vs. Hunter Randall vs. Dynamo Surprise vs. Owen Chafin: **** stars**

**The Remnants (Caleb Collins and Driston Fields) vs. The New Age Hart Foundation (Brian Pillman Jr. and Davey Boy Smith Jr.)**:** *** stars**

**Singles Match for the USPW World Heavyweight Championship: Jason David Frank vs. Cody Fireheart: ****1/2 stars**

**Overall Show Score: 8.5/10**

**(Rated by close friends and averaged out by me)**


	16. USPW Firestorm Episode 4

**United Supreme Pro Wrestling: Firestorm Episode 4**

**Venue: **_USPW Global Studios/AllState Arena_

**Date: **_March 9__th__, 2020_

**State/City: **_Long Island, New York/Rosemont, Illinois _

(_An instrumental version of "Ready for This" by All Good Things plays as a shot of the USPW Global Studios building is played as the cameras head inside with the next shot being a zoomed in shot of the USPW logo on a flat screen television. The camera zooms out to see Hank and Russ sitting at a conference table with spotlights over them and two entrance ways with black curtains draped over them. There is also two more flat screen TV's to both sides of the commentators for the evening and they each had the Firestorm logo on them._)

"Welcome everyone to Monday Night Firestorm live from the Global Studios and main headquarters for United Supreme Pro Wrestling. It's different than most nights as I would usually be at the main announce table with Greg and Jasmynn, but I'm here with the man that makes it happen, commissioner Hank Strongbow Williams." Russ stated as he wore his normal black tuxedo.

"Thanks for the introduction and all you do, Russ. I like to give the Monday after pay-per-views off so everyone can take extra time to go to the next location which will be our second CageZone episode and give them time to rest so they can be ready to work. Tonight, we will be showing three pre-show matches that happened at Rush Hour, but that's before we went on the air. We have them in our possession and me and Russ will fill in for commentary." Hank explained as he wore a blue track suit and took a sip of water from his mug.

"As for what will happened in the Studios here tonight, we have a round of special exclusive interviews with superstars to get their reaction to their matches in the aftermath of Rush Hour. Our main interview is a sit-down talk with Cody Fireheart and new USPW World Heavyweight Champion Jason David Frank getting their insight to what it felt like to be on the main stage together and their experience testing one another in the ring." Russ announced.

"We also have the current United States Champion Ivan Salkov here tonight to see his reaction to allegedly breaking the left arm of Marcus. We also have a medical update on Marcus's condition." Hank added.

"Before any of that, we have our first pre-show match where the debut of Jervis Cottonbelly happened and he took on former Rockers member Marty Jannetty. A classic rookie versus veteran matchup on the fly. Let's take it to last night." Russ announced as the camera zoomed in on the middle television screen.

(_The scene changes to the inside of the AllState Arena as the fans were getting pumped for the eventual start of Rush Hour. However, this is the pre-show before any of the main show matches happened and there was no one seated at the announce tables as no commentary would be provided for the following three matches. However, Hank and Russ would be providing talking points as the matches come on from the Global Studios building._)

**("Rock Out" by Jimmy Hart and JJ Maguire)**

(_Light cheers came from the crowd as Marty Jannetty came out pointing to different sections in the audience and he raised a fist in the air. He wore a Reebok black shirt, orange tights with black dots all over them, white boots with hanging yellow ribbons, and a bright blue headband as he slapped fives with fans coming down the ramp._)

"The following contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, from Columbus, Georgia, weighing 234 lbs., Marty Jannetty!" Richard announced.

"Marty was just a youngling getting into the world of professional wrestling while I defended our country in the Persian Gulf. He can be hardheaded at times and can let the fame get to him, but Marty knows when to get serious in the ring." Hank stated.

"His last appearance was in the battle royal we had to determine a #1 Contender for the USPW United States Championship and he did get a good chunk of the way through. Being 60 hasn't hindered his abilities just yet." Russ added.

(_Marty threw his headband into the audience cheering as he headed up the steel steps and through the middle rope getting on top of the upper left corner showing his fists._)

**("Lover's Lane" by Unknown)**

(_The crowd cheered louder for a man coming out in a light blue jacket with a brown cane in hand as he also wore a yellow mask with a silver glitter patch over his right eye and a black patch with a slanted black line just over his left eye. His mouth had a black patch over it to fit the shape of a mouth and he wore a black top hat. He wore a black singlet with a patch of fur on the stomach (front and back) and he wore yellow tights with black squiggly lines down to his black boots and a white patch on his behind saying "__**GENTLEMEN**__" in black coloring. He waved to the fans starting to run down the ramp hugging everyone in sight._)

"His opponent, from London, England, weighing 200 lbs., he is the World's Sweetest Man, "Gentleman" Jervis Cottonbelly!" Richard announced.

"Jervis making his official USPW debut tonight and he is just a bowl of rainbows spilling out into the arena. Everyone just getting behind this man." Hank stated.

"He's a member of the roster on Chikara and a 2-time WrestleCircus Sideshow Champion as well as a former DDT Pro Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion just by tickling a man into submission. I'm not joking on that matter." Russ added.

(_Jervis came ringside going around the ring just hugging different fans big and small as he throws his hat and he pointed to the cheering fans. He rolls into the ring and puts one foot on the middle rope of the lower right corner raising his cane before his music starts to die down._)

The referee kept both men separate as Jervis got rid off his entrance attire and put his cane just outside as he came to the middle offering a handshake to Jannetty. The legend shook the hand kicking Jervis in the gut getting the bell to ring and the crowd booed him. Jannetty started whipping Jervis off the east side ropes before he hits an elbow to the head making the Gentleman go down as Jervis rubbed his head. Marty gets him up presenting his left elbow going at it again and then he whips Jervis off the south end ropes, but Jervis reverses performing a dancing move with Marty before bringing the legend in for a Side Russian Leg Sweep. The crowd cheered as Jervis pretended to blow kisses to them and then put his hands on his knees getting Marty up by the head giving a Headbutt making Marty head into the upper right corner.

"Jervis with an excellent showing so far despite the falling for the oldest trick in the wrestling books." Russ stated.

Jervis hit elbows to the head as Marty went over to the lower right corner and Jervis continued there as he stands back going for a ramming attempt, but gets the knee to the head as he backs up. Marty hops on the middle rope before he jumps hitting a Flying Shoulder Tackle taking Jervis down as he hooks the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jervis kicked out.

Jervis shook his head of the blurs going around as Marty gets him up taunting to the crowd whipping Jervis into the north end ropes going for an Arm Drag, but Jervis rolls through hitting Marty with one of his own. Marty gets up all dizzy as Jervis scoops him up doing a rock-a-bye baby theatric move before hitting a Belly-to-Back Suplex making Marty grab his back in utter pain. Jervis held his hands to his mouth helping Marty to his feet asking him if he was alright as Marty looked at him weirdly replying he's all good. Jervis hyped the audience with a cheer for Marty as he hugged the veteran before getting the legend into a small cradle pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Marty kicked out at 2.3!

"Jervis just doing his usual nice maneuvers as he is just tripping Jannetty up and Jannetty has the better experience coming into this." Hank stated.

Marty kicks Jervis in the stomach before hitting a Snap DDT on the new superstar and then he gets Jervis in a Leg Lock wrenching the left leg of the Gentleman as Jervis screamed in pain begging for a release. Marty didn't listen as he wrenched the leg further, but Jervis manages to whip himself to the right and the legend goes into the ropes rebounding off onto the shoulders of Jervis into an Airplane Spin as the crowd cheered loudly. Jervis spun around making the legend dizzier than most carnival rides do before Jervis hits a Backpack Stunner making Marty flip on the mat. Jervis than grabbed the right leg ready to return the favor locking in the Downton Lock (Ankle Lock) wrenching hard on the leg as much as he could as Marty grabbed his head trying to survive, but Jervis sat down locking the leg further.

"Marty in trouble as he has been in this familiar area before with Kurt Angle way back and he could make history repeat itself." Hank stated.

Marty groaned trying to crawl, but Jervis kept himself in place as he tapped out using his right hand making the bell ring. Jervis got up and the referee raised his right hand presenting him as the winner.

**("Lover's Lane" by Unknown)**

"Here is your winner by way of submission, "Gentleman" Jervis Cottonbelly!" Richard announced from outside the ring.

(_Jervis jumped up and down hugging the referee celebrating his win as he saw Marty struggling to get up holding his leg. Jervis helped the legend up and eagerly shook his hand before raising the right arm as a sign of respect and Marty nodded smiling hugging Jervis._)

"A good showing of just what Jervis can bring to the table when he eventually moves on with his career and I for one want one of those hugs." Hank stated as the cameras came back to inside USPW Global Studios.

"I'm sure his future is bright with someone to hug and rock to sleep around every corner. Coming up, we have our first interview with Ivan Salkov and then William speaks out about his actions last night. Plus, we have an update on Marcus's arm and what it means for his stay in USPW." Russ announced as the first commercial break came on the screen.

_**Commercial Break…**_

_**Now, the Replay of the Week is brought to you by Domino's Pizza ©, it's what we do. Also brought to you by Dove ©, You are more beautiful than you think.**_

_The footage goes to Rush Hour as Marcus gives the Foul Line to Starr, but Ivan jumps on holding down on Marcus by his head. Marcus gets to his knees in the Dragon Sleeper, but flips Starr over to go for a pin and Ivan switches the hold around the left arm of Marcus turning it into a Kimura Lock. Ivan flips the arm upwards in an attempt to strengthen his grip and Marcus screams making the referee call off the match._

_Ivan then retained his U.S. Title, but Ivan goes back locking in a normal Armbar on Marcus as the giant taps out while being released and checked by medical officials. Ivan then exits the ring to the roaring boos and bows in a mocking tone before turning to go up the ramp._

(_Coming back on the air, the camera zoomed in on USPW Global Studios as Hank and Russ began taking sips of their water before they would resume with the broadcast._)

"Welcome back to Firestorm. At Rush Hour, we may have witnessed the breaking of Marcus Sloan as his left arm has seemed to snap due to the Kimura Lock submission put on him from Ivan. We have his medical report from the nearest hospital in his hometown of Dallas, Texas. Marcus is in good condition and will be ready to compete as soon as possible, but he can't come to this Friday's episode of CageZone." Russ stated.

"Which sucks, but rest is important for the healing and I bet all he wants is our first guest when he comes back. Please welcome, the current USPW United States Champion, Ivan Salkov!" Hank exclaimed.

**("Farewell of Salvianka" by The Russian Empire)**

(_Ivan comes in smiling as he carried his belt tucked beside him and he came in shaking hands with Hank and Russ taking a seat in the middle. He wore a royal red robe and white boots taking his seat before he was passed a mug of water._)

"Welcome to the studios, Ivan. I have to say since your debut in USPW, you have had a great track record becoming the first United States Champion. How proud are you?" Russ asked.

"I very proud. It's such an accomplishment to crush others and get titles." Ivan spoke in his Russian accent.

"As you probably heard, Marcus will likely be back next week and he will be searching for your head on a silver platter. Do you have any concerns since the last time you faced him?" Russ asked.

"I fear no man. Not even Marcus. He can be like big whale with little fins. Big on outside, but harmless on inside." Ivan retorted.

"He certainly didn't seem harmless when he took you to the limit." Hank stated.

"My skills outmatch his. I rely on strategy and he rely on brute strength. I am above him in every way including wrestling. I butchered many back in Mother Russia just like I do in United States." Ivan boasted.

"How do you maintain this much confidence? Has anything really fazed you?" Russ asked.

"On mats, in cage, in ring, it does not matter. I have duty to fight whoever wants fight. I fear no one and no one can faze me. Simple." Ivan replied as he took a drink from his water.

**("Officer of the Day March" by United States Marine Band)**

(_Ivan turns to see Logan Gage come out in his varsity jacket and a New York Giants jersey as he stares down the Russian. Ivan gets up as he stares face to face with the football player while Hank tries to get between them._)

"You don't think I can scare you? I can." Logan boasted.

"Come try. Come try." Ivan beckoned with his voice and hands.

**("Dragula" by Rob Zombie)**

(_The cameras and TV screens started going static and cutting out as Andrew Marsh came out holding his broken lantern setting it on the table sticking out his tongue to Ivan._)

"Try me on for size, big boy." Andrew stated as he did a cutthroat motion with Hank getting in-between everyone.

"You are freak of nature! I can take you anytime." Ivan spat.

"If anyone deserves a shot at the U.S. Title, it's me! I represent the strongest people in America and the fact that this asshole got the title is an injustice." Logan exclaimed.

"I don't care who gets shot! I take on all comers!" Ivan screamed as he tears off his robe, but Hank calmed him down.

"Gentlemen, time and place! I understand we have some issues to resolve here, but there's a time and place for everything. I can't just give shots out like candy on Halloween." Hank explained.

"Then who do I have to beat? This Scooby-Doo monster reject?!" Logan shouted as Andrew tried lunging for Logan, but Russ restrained him.

**("Firestarter" by The Prodigy)**

(_Logan gritted his teeth and clenched fists as Ryan Brown came in wearing a normal "Time to Get Lit!" black shirt and jeans appearing behind Andrew and Russ._)

"You didn't beat me, compadre. I still want you one-on-one." Ryan reminded as he pointed to Logan.

"Let's settle it now, shrimp boy!" Logan screamed as Hank glared at the jock and pointed a finger at him.

"No fighting on company grounds! Save it for the ring. You all want each other so bad. Next week on Firestorm, you will have your matches. Logan, you and Ryan will finish your feud off in a Last Man Standing match. Andrew, you can have first crack at Ivan in a non-title match and if you win, you get a shot." Hank announced.

(_Andrew cracked a smirk as Logan threw his hands up in frustration glaring down Ryan as both boys would get their one-on-one soon enough. Ivan merely crossed his arms not impressed by the lack of men in the room as he grabbed his U.S. Title raising it high for Andrew to see._)

(_Downstairs, William is hanging around dressed in a grey skull t-shirt and black sweatpants with white lines down through them as he wears a long brown jacket. Jonathan comes up from behind wearing a large black jacket, a green shirt saying "Revenge is a Fool's Game" in gold colors and black jeans. He tapped on his partner's shoulder as William turned startled ._)

"Rah! Don't scare me like that." William stated as he pushes Jonathan away.

"How about you telling me what it was back there? Why did you punch me?" Jonathan asked.

"That's exactly what I'm going up to explain." William replied.

"No, we don't need spectators for you to stall and dodge around the question. Tell me now." Jonathan demanded.

"Heh…did you think I turned on you? Cause I'm getting those vibes." William replied.

"It should've been me putting an end to Preston and his bullcrap. I appreciated your help since we are Tag Team Champions and we both had a score to settle. However, I don't really think you want this whole ordeal to end." Jonathan explained.

"I want it to end…but on better terms. Like you said, we are Tag Team Champions and we represent the Bloodline. I want to start defending these belts with pride and honor. Preston decided he is out and we don't need him." William stated.

"I want to defend them, too. But we can also lose them as a result of Preston. You nearly had to sell a arm and a leg for them." Jonathan reminded.

"I know, but we can become stronger with each match. This Friday on CageZone, I want our first defense against any tag team out there on the indies. There are plenty of takers out there and I want to show them who runs the division." William stated.

(_Suddenly, the clearing of the throat disrupted both boys as the camera turns to Bottoms Up Outlaws standing there in their natural attire. Sammy chugs a shot of moonshine before addressing both men._)

"We were closer than any other tag team out there to getting shots for the Global Tag Team Titles before oVe fellers came to cost us the shot. Hank already said we can lay claim as an apology." Sammy stated.

"Bloodline against Outlaws? I figured a tumbleweed would've past us by." Jonathan joked.

"Hang on, there!" Another team shouted as Angelico and Jack Evans a.k.a The Hybrid 2 of All Elite Wrestling came in their natural attire.

"If any of you guys are throwing down a gauntlet for those belts, me and Jack want our shot. AEW has kinda gone soft on us and it's clear we have to wait there, but nothing says we can't jump ship and lay our hands to the claim." Angelico stated.

"And just why do you two need a title shot? The Outlaws already got first dibs and all you guys do is work at the local SkyZone Trampoline Park." Jonathan joked.

"Then how about you fight us as well, hombre." A sinister voice stated as Pentagon Jr. and Rey Fenix, the current AAA World Tag Team Champions, came on-screen with Pentagon putting an arm over Rey's shoulder.

"Hold up there, partners. Ah know we got beef to settle coming up with AEW, but me and Sammy have our business to attend to with these titles. You folks got yours already." Nick argued.

"Nothing says we can't add on more gold." Rey stated.

(_Suddenly, the lights go out in the building as everyone started wondering what was going on before hearing the sounds of_…)

"_O…V…E! OHIO VERSUS EVERYTHING!_"

(_The lights come on as Sami Callahan held hands with his wife, Sara, and Madman Fulton stood behind them with the Crist Brothers creeping up on each team._)

"Didn't think you leave us out of getting a shot? Especially since these cowpokes obviously didn't learn from the impact we put on them." Sami explained for the first time.

"It wasn't your match to get involved in, partner!" Sammy argues before Nick kept him back.

"I couldn't care less about your feelings. Besides, Jake and Dave want a shot at those belts and it looks like it's a good time as any." Sami explained.

"Okay, you know what?! You all want a shot. Fine then! Next week, we have a Tag Team Turmoil Match for the USPW Global Tag Team Titles." Jonathan announced.

(_All the teams looked at one another and consulted with their partners shaking their head as they would be accepting the challenge, but a whistle caught their ears as Jordon Oliver is with Myron Reed and Kotto Brazil up on the second floor. Jordan dove hitting the Crist Brothers, Bottoms Up Outlaws, and the Lucha Bros. taking them down with a Flying Crossbody as he gets up._)

"Don't forget about the ones who truly deserve a shot. See you both, Friday." Jordan threatened as he walked away leaving the Bloodline to talk it out somewhere else.

(_Back on the top floor, Hank and Russ just witnessed the scene and then returned their focus to the cameras._)

"Well, a big announcement made for this Friday as six teams will enter the cage and start fighting it out for the USPW Global Tag Team Titles. I hope for the Bloodline's sake, they can keep it together in order to keep the titles around those waists." Russ stated.

"Not only that, but we have a new concept debuting this Friday called Rags for Riches. Six briefcases will be on the line in six different triple threat matches with each winner getting a special prize for the briefcase they choose." Hank explained.

"One contains an instant World Heavyweight Championship match which is the only briefcase that the winner can hang onto and cash in anytime like Money in the Bank. The other five are as followed: a United States, European, or Tag Team Title shot, $50,000 in cash, the ability to book the next Firestorm episode, a Wildcat or No Limits Title shot, and finally, the USPW Television Championship. That means whoever wins that briefcase automatically becomes the first Television Champion in USPW." Russ added.

"Let's throw up the matches for next week, shall we?" Hank asked as he pointed to the television screens.

_Ryan Lewis vs. Kurt Bale vs. Pete Corvus_

_Nolan Exodus vs. "Gentlemen" Jervis Cottonbelly vs. Rhett Titus_

_Preston Starr vs. Cody Fireheart vs. Connor Gates_

_Orange Cassidy vs. ROTHChester vs. "Truck Driver" Corey Allison_

_Duhop vs. "The Mark" Geoffrey Bravo vs. Jay "The Key" Evans_

_Haleigh Grant vs. Jesse Neal vs. Katie Striker _

"We are in for quite the doozy going into next week as we have some of the younger stars especially GTS getting involved in this action." Russ stated as the cameras cut back to the announce table.

"Don't miss this very special episode of CageZone live on Hulu, Twitch, and Amazon Prime. Coming up next, we take it back to the AllState Arena last night as Mammoth Man barrels through Rosemont looking for another victim." Hank announced.

_**Commercial Break…**_

(_The scene returned to the footage of the AllState Arena as a younger man looking to be in his mid-20's with blonde hair slicked back wearing red trunks with four white lines down the front and back as well as black wrestling boots with the name banner coming up showing "JT Middlewood." "The Path to Valhalla" by Zergna is playing as Mammoth Man wore the bear skin cloth over his head wearing dark green trunks and black boots stroking his long beard before throwing down the bear skin gritting his teeth._)

"Welcome back to Firestorm as Mammoth Man makes his way towards the ring and this man knows how to get the job done. Last week, he completely demolished his debut opponent and we can probably expect the same thing here tonight." Russ stated.

"This man has an exploding personality and I've enjoyed his work with CZW. He once put two men through three separate sheets of glass. It was freaking insane!" Hank exclaimed.

Mammoth Man gets in the ring as JT stood his ground although most would think he was being generally stupid. The muscular man cracked his knuckles before the bell rang as JT circled cautiously keeping Mammoth at a good distance before he tried hyping himself up to the crowd. No amount of cheers ever came as JT tried using his arms to get the audience cheering away, but the fans would not budge causing Mammoth to turn the local talent around and hit a Samoan Drop as the crowd instantly cheered. Mammoth gets the younger star up pushing him into the east set ropes hitting a Back Body Drop as JT grabbed his back in pain. Mammoth then gets JT up hitting a Chokeslam and then picked JT up to do another one. Mammoth then grabbed JT up in a Full Nelson hold hitting Extinction (Bubba Bomb) as JT sprung up and down on his back.

"Extinction! Mammoth sending JT through over a million years of torment." Hank stated.

Mammoth then grabbed the legs throwing JT on his stomach and then grabbed both legs again bending them forward locking in the Tusks of the North as JT screamed tapping out instantly while the ref made Mammoth release the hold.

**("The Path to Valhalla" by Zergna)**

"Here is your winner by way of submission, Mammoth Man!" Richard announced.

"Completely decimated in a matter of minutes as the rookie had no chance." Russ stated.

"Where things go from here for Mammoth Man is on his conscience, but he sure knows how to display his might." Hank added.

(_Mammoth Man raises both hands to the crowd beating his chest as JT is checked on by the referee holding his legs in utter agony._)

"_**YESSSSSSS!"**_

**A shadow is seen on a concrete wall and hands start playing on a baby grand piano as an individual appears from down the hallway outstretching not hands.**

"_**No longer binding to those that threaten my existence…I am reborn from the ashes of Hades's volcanic nonsense. Hellfire cannot stop the revelations that have been foretold to me. Those who go against such teachings will be DELETED!"**_

**Footage of "Broken" Matt Hardy outside in street clothes running hands through his hair and talking to a brick wall were shown. He drew on the concrete creating symbols on the blacktop as he ran a long white line along the pavement and laughed as Matt looked into the camera smirking.**

"_**Visionless will be overcome and those who continue to walk blindly will be on the list. USPW WILL BE WONDERFUL AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**_

**THE BROKEN UNIVERSE APPEARS AT NIGARA BRAWLS!**

**Matt bites at the camera as he does a little wave before snapping his fingers and the camera goes out of shot.**

**Footage moved over to a shot of a white mansion as a man of Caucasian descent wearing a yellow polo shirt under a green and yellow-checkered sweater vest with a orange trim, black pants and purple sneakers walks into shot. He smiled pearly white teeth as he sported short-black hair.**

"_**Well, howdy neighbor! My name is Rodney Springfield and my wonderful family will soon be moving out of the mansion and into your neighborhood."**_

**Footage comes to Rodney sitting on a lawnmower driving it as the camera followed him while a woman wearing a hot pink shirt and blue jeans sporting blonde hair and tan skin watered her plants as Rodney greets her.**

"_**Hey honey! That's my wife, Elvelyn, and ain't she a looker? I'm sure lucky to have her in my life and she's the total package of what a man could ask for in a woman. Those legs aren't just for the track…or the swimming pool…or even the boxing ring.**_"

**Footage cuts to the kitchen as Rodney pulls the lid off a cooking pot smelling the contents as a slightly younger kid not too smaller than Rodney appeared slapping his hand getting him to put the lid on. He had a white chef's hat on as he checked the inside of the oven on a tray of brownies. He had spiky black hair and wore a full white chef's uniform pulling out the tray. **

"_**This is my prodigal son, Henry, and he's quite the achiever winning multiple food competitions for his exceptional cooking skills. Not to mention all those training lessons and wins in soccer, football, basketball, and even water polo." **_

**Footage cuts to Rodney holding a finger to his mouth to be quiet and opened a bedroom door to see a blonde teen sleeping in her bed.**

"_**Ain't that something? Lucy is all tuckered our from the cheerleading practice, extreme biking, rock climbing, white water rafting, and singing. Such a little angel."**_

**Footage cuts to outside as the garage opens to Rodney coming out and wiping his hands placing them on his hips.**

"_**I'm so proud of my family and for all of their accomplishments. Wrestling is the next thing on the to-do list so we hope to see you there. Bye for now!"**_

**THE SPRINGFIELDS: MOVING IN SOON!**

(_The cameras cuts back to the building of USPW Global Studios as we check in with Hank and Russ getting ready for the next segment._)

"Well, we certainly have some people to look forward to coming into USPW soon. Coming up next right here, we have our two participants from last night's main event as Jason and Cody meet up to discuss what it was like in the ring with each other." Russ announced.

"Plus, we have our main event where Martin Rolli finally got his hands on Mason Yates for last week ditching him and Quinton on their deal." Hank announced.

"It's even a Hardcore Match so they can settle their beef in the ring and surround themselves with as many weapons as they please." Russ added.

**("Immortals" by Fallout Boy)**

(_Cody Fireheart comes into the room wearing a normal Cincinnati Bengals NFL hoodie and jeans with his normal mask as he takes a seat shaking hands with Hank and Russ._)

"Welcome to the studios, Cody. That was a very valiant effort last night against Jason." Russ commented.

"Thanks. I really put my ass on the line out there. Jason is a tough sonvabitch and I didn't want to take any prisoners." Cody replied with a chuckle.

"What was it like? Standing up to someone who puts guys on the mat in seconds?" Hank asked.

"It was tough as hell. He hits like a freight train even if he had to let off some so I didn't get terribly injured. I felt his intensity and tried matching it, but he knows when to get serious even if he hasn't wrestled long." Cody replied.

"Of course you managed to keep yourself alive by refusing to pass out and you kept going till you submitted. Did you feel emotional losing last night?" Russ asked.

"I'll admit…I did cry when I lost, but not really at the fact I lost, but that I shocked myself by getting as close as I did. I've had some awesome matches so far in my career, but Jason took it to the next level and made me work for the win. Even if I didn't get it, I still feel I earned it." Cody explained as he used his hands to gesture his words.

"Who would you say has taken you to the next level like Jason?" Hank asked.

"As far as my memory can go back, I've faced Rey Fenix, Pentagon Jr., Bandido, Kenny Omega, Kota Ibushi, and Jason. They know how to give off the necessary energy to get the match done." Cody replied.

"You came close and you made it to the finals of the tournament beating out so big names so I say you don't have a thing to feel ashamed about. Do you feel you grew some more during the match?" Russ asked.

"Yeah, it taught me that I need to put in my best effort that I can. I almost won and I'm proud of that fact by itself. I'll get better and then it's gonna be me holding that world title. I'll treat it with the best respect it deserves and be proud to represent the people that gave me an opportunity." Cody replied.

**("Where Dragons Dwell" by Gojira)**

(_Cody turned to smile as Jason came out in a full white suit jacket with a red tie and white slacks with black dress shoes carrying the world heavyweight championship on his right shoulder. He shakes hands with everyone setting the world title on the counter before taking his seat._)

"Nice to have you out here, Jason. You both amazed me at ringside and it was truly one of the best matches I will remember." Russ stated.

"People gave me some pretty stiff competition, but I made the most of it with someone like Cody." Jason added.

"So what were your thoughts going into this match? Before or during or after?" Hank asked.

"I knew Cody would bring it, because I watched his matches with Logan and Orange Cassidy seeing where his weak spots could be. It wasn't easy, because the man can flip like an egg in a frying pan. I really just had to rely on dumb luck and my grappling to get me through it which he almost got me with that Phoenix Splash." Jason explained.

"That was a good spot." Cody admitted.

"However, I came out here for a reason. You gave me one of the best fights of my life and the memories we made were extraordinary. I wanna do it one more time at Niagara Brawls. One more match for the World Heavyweight Championship." Jason challenged.

"Wait a minute…a rematch with me? Really?!" Cody recoiled.

"That's correct! I want to see Cody win and I want to be there when he does. I'm not gonna go easy like last time, but you and I can do it once more." Jason stated.

"Yes! Yes! I will fight you again!" Cody exclaimed with a determined stare at the world title.

"Can we have that match, Hank?" Russ asked the commissioner with a questionable look.

"Why the hell not? You two got your rematch!" Hank exclaimed.

"Yes!" Cody exclaimed as he made fists with his hands.

"I'm glad we can ride again, but I ain't leaving this title alone for just a short time. You better give me a reason to let you win." Jason joked.

"You won't need a reason when I stomp you on the mat and leave you clueless. I'm taking that world title." Cody declared.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, the match is official for Niagara Brawls where Jason David Frank makes his first title defense ever against the man who almost beat him, Cody Fireheart." Russ announced.

"Coming up next, Martin and Mason gets their hands dirty when they put each other threw hell in a good ol' fashioned hardcore match in our main event." Hank announced as Jason and Cody each reached out a hand on the world title staring themselves down.

_**Commercial Break…**_

**("Dead Flowers" by Dale Oliver)**

(_Mason comes out to exploding cheers as the maniac grabs his head ruffling his hair wearing a white tank top and cargo khakis as he started down the ramp._)

"This is a Hardcore Match set for one-fall! Making his way to the ring, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, weighing 223 lbs., Mason Yates!" Richard announced.

"This man beat down Quinton last week negating the deal he made with Martin Rolli and that set off the Italian. He's coming into a dangerous landmine field that could turn around on him." Russ stated.

"Martin isn't as slick as he think he is, but credit where credit is due, he's got Quinton to back him up in a match where anything goes. Mason better have a backup strategy for the giant." Hank advised.

**("II Bell Canto" by Ministri)**

(_Martin comes out to straight up boos wearing a leather jacket representing the colors of the flag of Italy and wears golden trunks with the Italian flag on the back. He wears one green boot and one red boot talking down the audience. Quinton hyped up his partner leading the way down the ramp._)

"His opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Quinton Grimes, from Venice, Italy, weighing 213 lbs., Martin Rolli!" Richard announced.

"This is gonna be a handicap match, because Quinton wants a piece of Mason and he won't let Martin be the only one to get what he wants." Russ stated.

"Martin likes to talk a lot of trash and he can back it up from his background in Italy. He's a high-flyer and very technical, but can exploit weakness when he finds a point. Mason might be hard to read for him, but he is smart enough to bring the insurance policy." Hank added.

(_Martin starts talking trash to Mason as the psycho is sitting on the middle rope of the upper right corner as Quinton brings out a steel chair, a bag of kendo sticks, a table, a garbage can with contents of street signs and an unused computer keyboard. Mason then went to the middle running hitting a Suicide Dive to both Martin and Quinton._)

The referee saw that as the time to ring the bell as Mason gets up with Quinton only on one knee before Mason hits a boot to the face making him go down. He gets Martin up shoving him into the steel steps knocking off the top half. Mason gets Martin up slamming the face on the bottom half and Martin grabs Mason's head to do the same, but it only made Mason crazier as the psycho throws Martin onto Quinton. Mason then grabs the bottom half of the stairs going to the north side of the ring before both Italians got up, but Mason rammed the steel stairs into both men sending them crashing into the barricade. Mason searches under the ring getting an electronic keyboard out as the crowd cheered loudly. Martin gets to his feet before Mason bashes the head making Martin faceplant on the floor as piano keys go everywhere.

"That's sure to leave different tune in Martin's head." Hank joked.

Mason gets Martin off shoving him into the ring bringing in a piece of plywood from under the ring. Martin gets up as Mason hits the ribcage with the plywood and then on the back before hitting the back one more time dropping the plywood. Mason gets the jacket off Martin throwing it outside backing up in the upper right corner shouting down Martin. Quinton comes in the other side with the garbage can running hitting Mason as the lunatic charged for him. Mason gets knocked into the east side ropes as Quinton whips him into the other set hitting a Big Boot taking down Mason. Quinton then gets Mason up by the hair as Martin directs him to the lower left corner before heading to the other corner stomping his left boot three times running hitting a High Knee in the corner.

"Now the numbers are catching up to Mason as Quinton and Martin look to topple down the block of momentum." Russ stated.

Martin tells Quinton to throw him in the next corner as Quinton grabs Mason shoving him in the upper right corner. Martin stomps the right foot a couple times running hitting a High Knee in the corner again. Mason protects his chest getting forearms and straight elbows to the head as Martin smacks Mason around whipping him off the north end ropes only to hit a Japanese Arm Drag and then another and then knees Mason in the stomach hitting a Headlock Driver. Martin then hooks both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Mason kicked out at 2.4!

Martin gets Mason up by the head whipping him out near the announce tables as Quinton comes over hammering the back of Mason keeping him down. Martin heads onto the ring apron running to hit an Axe Handle on Mason's head as Mason stands back-to-front with the middle announce table. Martin bangs Mason's head off the announce table and then the German announce table as the crowd booed the Italian. Quinton grabs Mason throwing him back first into the barricade on the south side. Martin taunts the crowd showing off his body before jumping on the barricade hitting a Moonsault to Mason as the lunatic groans in pain. Martin scoffs Mason off calling this match nothing getting a kendo stick from the bag and then tossing one of Quinton as they get set to rain down hell on Mason. Martin taunts to the crowd as he holds his stick taking a few practice swings while aiming down on Mason.

"Mason is not in the best place for this and it looks like he is getting caned on the double." Russ stated.

Martin and Quinton got ready as Mason rose, but he ducked as both Italians hit each other with their kendo sticks breaking them and they backed off. Mason low blows Quinton and then hits a Snap DDT on the floor taking out the giant as the crowd cheers very loudly. Martin comes back hoping for a clothesline, but Mason ducks grabbing Martin to hit a Reverse STO into the barricade. Mason then grabs Martin sending him inside while he heads to the west side grabbing the table that was brought out shoving it inside and then goes under the ring to bring out another table causing more cheers to escape the audience. Mason then gets a ladder from underneath as he started shoving the weapons inside while Martin regrouped in the lower right corner. Mason rolls in and begins setting up both tables side-by-side as he smacks them looking down on Martin. Martin pleads with him, but Mason runs over grabbing the legs and lifting Martin up trying to plea, but Mason powerbombs Martin through one of the tables!

"A powerbomb by Mason through a table and that was only the beginning of the torment for Martin." Hank stated.

Mason then set the ladder up near the last set up table and grabbed Martin pulling him into the table punching him hard in the head screaming at him. Quinton grabs the bottom rope, but Mason runs hitting a Basement Dropkick sensing Quinton down again. Mason then gets up and starts climbing the ladder as he hypes the crowd up hoping for an elbow drop getting to the top sitting on the very peak, but Quinton rolls in and jumps pushing the ladder over as Mason hits his chin off the top rope. Quinton pushes Martin off the table and then grabs Mason by the throat as he drags Mason near the table hitting a chokeslam through the wooden material. Quinton grabs Martin and shoves him on Mason as he demands for the referee to count. The referee nods and gets down.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the crowd booed pretty loudly at the finish.

**("II Bell Canto" by Ministri)**

"Here is your winner, Martin Rolli!" Richard announced.

(_Martin shakes his head as Quinton helps him up raising his right hand and Martin smarts off to the audience. He leans over the south side top rope soaking in the hate and high-fives Quinton._)

"What did I say from the beginning? Mason could hold his own, but the numbers got too big." Russ reminded.

"Do we even classify that as a win for Martin? Quinton seemed to do the work for him." Hank questioned.

(_Mason groaned as the referee checked on him after the match with Martin spitting down on him causing more boos to happen. Quinton went over the top rope hitting both feet on the apron and Martin followed smacking the head of Mason before he left up the ramp with Quinton seeing the crowd boo him out of extinction. Martin laughed and clapped Quinton on the back as they left the way they came in. The last bit of footage is the USPW logo showing ending the broadcast._)

_**Show Results:**_

"**Gentleman" Jervis Cottonbelly def. Marty Jannetty via submission (**_**4:58**_**)**

**Mammoth Man def. JT Middlewood via submission (**_**1:26)**_

**Martin Rolli w/ Quinton Grimes def. Mason Yates in a Hardcore Match (**_**8:48**_**)**


	17. USPW CageZone 2: Rags or Riches Part 1

**United Supreme Pro Wrestling: CageZone (Rags or Riches) Part 1**

**Venue: **_Loews Royal Pacific Resort _

**Date: **_March 13th, 2020_

**State/City: **_Orlando, Florida_

(_An intense shot of the steel cage is shown before the opening sound of "Another Way Out" by Hollywood Undead starts up. Shots go to the ring where Joey Janela goes through a stack of tables, Brodie Lee rattles a steel pipe on the steel wall, Connor Gates falls hitting a Diving Leg Drop to an unknown opponent from the top of the cage, Kennedy Lee hits the Amazon Spike on Marzia Servelli and Moose hits a Spear to Bull James through the cage wall._)

_**Voices won't go away, they stay for days and days**_

_**They say some awful things, things to make you fade away**_

_**I don't think no one's home, And we're just here alone**_

_**I better find you first, before you find the phone**_

(_Mason bites on the lock holding the cage door closed, Zach and Pound City hit an unknown opponent with a Triple Powerbomb, Cody hits a Moonsault smiling at the camera, Preston rises to the top of the cage posing, and Astrid hits a Gutwrench Suplex on Gail Kim._)

_**You better run, better run, better run, yeah I'm coming after you**_

_**When you're sleeping in the night, yeah, there's nothing you can do **_

_**There's no place you can hide side I'm coming after you**_

_**I wish there was another way out for you**_

(_Kenny Omega hits the V-Trigger on Juice Robinson and finger banging to the crowd, Cody Fireheart soars through the air hitting a Diving Headbutt to Logan Gage, but Logan springs to hit a Spear on the bird man, King Randy whacks a random wrestler with his scepter and Rob Van Dam executing the Van Daminator to an unknown Sabu._ _The logo for CageZone appears as it is bold white letters with a chain link fence covering it as the scene transitions to the main stage._)

(_The stage was outside for once as two stone lion statues were at the front of the entrance way and a big titantron is off to the right side showing the CageZone logo moving. The backstage and where the wrestlers come out from is essentially the inside of the resort where the wrestlers used the public gym's locker rooms to prepare. Many fans stood on both sides filling the gaps with steel guardrails preventing them from crossing as they held their signs up toward the cameras. Many fans were also swimming in the pool with the entrance way leading into the pool itself, but it had two steel cage walls preventing the wrestlers from accidentally falling into the water. The ring was located in the middle of the pool with all blue ropes to fit the theme of the venue and the cage was already sealed around it as metal guardrails were attached around the ring with black coverings over them showing the CageZone logo. At the front near the titantron, there is a white table with six briefcases that were colored green with dollar bill signs for S's as the title of the briefcases read "Rags or Riches."_)

"Welcome everyone to beautiful Orlando as we get set for the first edition of Rags or Riches. Six different triple threat matches will determine who will become a holder of each briefcase with a special prize inside for each." Russ announced as he sat in the shade with a yellow floral shirt on and khaki shorts.

"That's right, partner. We have our own commentary table in the shade away from the boiling heat out there and everyone cooling off in the water to beat it as well. This is a way to celebrate our second episode of the CageZone series!" Greg exclaimed as he wore a short-sleeved white shirt and jeans.

"We also have our big main event coming tonight as The Bloodline place their Global Tag Titles on the line in the biggest way possible. They take on Bottoms Up Outlaws, The Hybrid 2, oVe, The Lucha Bros. and Injustice in a Tag Team Turmoil match. That's sure to be a spectacle to see six great tag teams go at it." Jasmynn added as she wore a black one-piece bathing suit.

"It's not every day you gather teams of that caliber and hold them in a steel cage in one of the most popular cities in the nation. We are sure to get our money's worth with that one." Russ explained.

**("Our House" by Dale Oliver)**

(_The crowd cheered absolutely loud for this one as Hank made his way out giving Too Sweets to fans to homage his run with the nWo in WCW. He wore a "New World Order" black and white shirt with jeans and brown boots heading into the sunlight squinting his eyes pointing to the crowd._)

"Here's our boss who's gonna be helping everyone with their choices on what briefcases to pick. It's ultimately up to the wrestler, but Hank is gonna be the moral support for the winners." Greg stated.

"Hank has been fully retired for three years now, but has his first match coming up in a very long time against AEW and OWE's CIMA. Hank has been hitting the gym as you can probably tell from the muscle mass." Jasmynn added noticing Hank flex his muscles.

(_Hank made his way over to the table with the briefcases as someone jumped the barricade attacking Hank as the veteran went down with punches going down on the head. It turns out the attacker is CIMA as he wears a black "#Stronghearts" shirt, black trunks with black flaps over them and black boots. He taunts to Hank kicking him causing the crowd to boo him loudly._)

"What the hell?! Come on! That was low!" Russ exclaimed.

"CIMA making a surprise attack on his opponent with the message to remind Hank what he is fighting at Luck of the Draw. That's a very cowardice act." Greg added.

_(CIMA continues to assault Hank as the crowd booed the Japanese star and Hank frailed his arms, but he couldn't get a good shot as CIMA threw his arms off him. However, Ted Dibiase Jr. came out getting CIMA off Hank and getting in his face while CIMA just laughed off everything. Ted argues with him over attacking Hank as the general manager helped the commissioner to his feet while CIMA screamed at Hank in Japanese._)

"Ted helping Hank to his feet and CIMA does not give the slightest care as he premeditated this possibly to make sure he doesn't have to face Hank. Hank is 67 and nearing the old age marker so it's not far-fetched to permanently retire the veteran." Russ added.

"But it's not a good thing to cripple an old man. CIMA is known for being ruthless and he doesn't show remorse." Greg added.

(_As CIMA smirked, Mason Yates came out to instant cheers attacking CIMA from behind and then busting his head off the guardrail. Ted saw this and told Mason "GET HIM TO THE CAGE! YOU'RE ON!_" _as Mason nodded approvingly dragging CIMA to the entrance way licking his lips while an impromptu steel cage match would start the night_.)

"Ted just said to Mason that he's on with CIMA and I guess the psycho gets his hands on the strongheart for attacking Hank." Greg stated.

"CIMA may be ruthless, but that's a maniac he is standing inside a cage with which is never a good place to be locked up in." Jasmynn added.

(_A referee was already down at the ring as he made sure everything is secured around the structure before Mason rolled CIMA in and climbed in slamming the door behind him. Mason jumped around trying to psyche CIMA out as the Japanese veteran got to the upper right corner deciding on his moves._ _Mason is wearing his usual white tank top and white khakis with black sneakers._)

The bell rings as Mason starts hitting punches by the truckload on CIMA and then whips the veteran off the east end ropes hitting a Running Forearm on the rebound. Mason gets CIMA up banging his head constantly against the cage wall before headbutting CIMA into the lower right corner. Mason repeatedly kicks CIMA down in the corner talking down to him before running back and hitting a Basement Dropkick to CIMA. Mason grabs CIMA's legs dragging him out in the middle and hitting a Midsection Legdrop before hooking the left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but CIMA kicks out at 2.3!

"Mason starting off strong against this veteran, but he might want to take his chance to get outside the cage before CIMA really lays out the strikes." Russ stated.

Mason gets CIMA up as the Japanese star pushes himself off Mason hitting a chop to the chest really stunning Mason. CIMA then hits chop after chop after chop whipping Mason into the upper left corner. CIMA then hits a Forearm Smash to Mason in the corner before hitting a Corner Dropkick making Mason spit out wheezing. CIMA then taunts to the audience before hitting a stiff Roundhouse Kick making the audience cringe and Mason falls into the north end ropes. CIMA then whips Mason off, but Mason reverses allowing CIMA to jump on the middle rope hitting a Moonsault Headscissors Takedown as Mason goes on his back. CIMA kips up and starts climbing the east end cage wall really fast hoping to end this match early, but Mason gets to his feet jumping on the ropes practically grabbing CIMA's right leg. CIMA tried using his free foot, but Mason stood out to the side to avoid it before hitting a German Suplex off the cage, but CIMA hits a backflip landing on his feet while Mason crashes on his back. The lunatic gets to his feet before CIMA hits a Superkick into the ropes followed by a Running Meteora to Mason. CIMA then hooks both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Mason kicks out at 2.3!

"CIMA showing off his athleticism evading out of the German Suplex leaving Mason to be dominated with the Meteora." Jasmynn observed.

CIMA gets Mason up whipping him into the upper right corner, but Mason hops on top hitting a backflip after CIMA tries ramming him in the corner. CIMA turns into a Clinical Lockdown (Brogue Kick) from Mason as the chin gets caught. Mason then hooks both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but CIMA gets the shoulder up at 2.6!

Mason digs around his in pockets on his knees getting a pair of golden brass knuckles as he shouts "LET'S PLAY, CIMA! LET'S PLAY, CIMA!" as the Japanese star gets to his feet. Mason tries hitting the head of CIMA, but CIMA ducks hitting a second Superkick taking Mason down. CIMA falls on the mat then eyes the lower left corner backing up while climbing it as Mason holds his head in pain sitting up trying to get his vision going again. CIMA stands tall and hits a Meteora to the back of Mason's head rolling through and the lunatic is down once more. CIMA then executed a matchbook pin on Mason.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the bell rang and the crowd booed the Japanese veteran's win.

**("CIMA's Theme" by Unknown)**

"Here is your winner, CIMA!" Richard announced from the resort.

"Well, as fast as that was, it's a stark reminder of how CIMA plays in the ring and Mason found that out full circle." Greg stated.

"The veteran tramples the psycho in this encounter and it looks like Hank as something to say. He got a microphone." Russ added.

(_Hank breathes heavily into the microphone trying to catch his breath before glaring at CIMA in the cage._)

"You like attacking your opponents from behind? I may be old, but I got a lot more in the tank after taking three years off. Don't forget I'm a man that's shared the ring with legends like Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan, The Giant and Randy Savage. Since you think it's okay to come on USPW turf and do your surprise ambushes, allow me to return a surprise of my own, because I'm the boss that runs this place mind you. We don't have to wait for the Luck of the Draw for our encounter, because I can go anytime I want in the ring and doctors have been clearing me with each appointment." Hank explained as he took the mic away from his mouth.

(_CIMA taunted Hank to come get in the cage as he unlocked the door leaving it open before Ted took away the microphone._)

"We aren't doing this now…not right now. We have too much to get done tonight and I'm sorry, but we have to wait. However, CIMA, this doesn't end with you getting off scot free for what you pulled. You are the leader of Stronghearts and your team is always ready to run with you so why not come back at Niagara Brawls with Lindman and T-Hawk? So you can face these three individuals." Ted stated as he pointed to the back doors of the resort.

**("One of a Kind" by Breaking Point)**

(_The crowd went ballistic for the familiarity of the tune as Rob Van Dam walked out in a "RVD" black shirt with a green dragon symbol on the front and the letters on top. Sabu walked out with his usual white headress on and purple sparkly tights with white boots and Rhino wearing his usual black letotard with his name in bold white with a red trim._)

"I can't believe it! The ECW originals have made it to USPW!" Russ exclaimed.

"In the words of Joey Styles…OH MY GOD!" Greg added with shock in his voice.

"And we are gonna play by their rules this time…in a Six-Man Extreme Rules Tornado Tag Team Match!" Ted announced to the delight of the audience.

(_CIMA kept his distance in the cage as Hank smirked at the Japanese star waiting for his opportunity when the two companies go to war, but he's glad that RVD, Sabu and Rhino can soften CIMA up for him. RVD smirks and shrugs his shoulders telling CIMA to bring it for Niagara Brawls._)

"What an announcement from the GM as we have RVD, Sabu, and Rhino crossing over from Impact in order to land a spot at the big waterfall." Russ stated.

"CIMA may have bitten off more than he just chewed with Hank and he is sure gonna pay for it come Niagara Brawls." Greg added.

_**A match card graphic comes on screen as the Rags or Riches logo is in the background as Orange Cassidy, ROTHChester, and "Truck Driver" Corey Allison were shown posing. The steel cage logo fell over them as the words "UP NEXT" were highlighted.**_

"Coming up, ROTHChester, Orange Cassidy, "Truck Driver" Corey Allison all start in our first triple threat match of the night. The winner securing a place as holder of a Rags or Riches Briefcase." Jasmynn announced.

_**Commercial Break…**_

(_The cameras come back as fans are tossing a beach ball back and forth in the pool as the sound of the bell ringing caught their attention while the ref opens the cage door once more._)

"This next contest is a Triple Threat match to be contested inside a steel cage and it is for one Rags or Riches Briefcase!" Richard announced.

**("Jane" by Starship)**

(_The crowd went into instant cheers as Orange Cassidy emerges from the shaded area in his normal attire looking off into the crowd. He held out his hand for fives before he went down the entrance ramp._)

"Introducing first, from wherever, weighing in at it doesn't matter, he is "Freshly Squeezed" Orange Cassidy!" Richard announced.

"Last Sunday, Cassidy ate a Spear which resulted in the loss for his team of him and Ryan at Rush Hour. Then, he got the breaking end of the stick being put through the Spanish announce table by oVe." Russ reminded.

"This guy don't got emotions, because he hardly cares, but I guess in the back of his mind that he wants some type of revenge on oVe. I guess he'll get to it when he can." Greg added.

(_Cassidy slides his right hand across the cage walls before getting to the actual steel cage and walking over to the open door. He caterpillars his way into the ring before rolling to his feet staring at the crowd in the pool soaking in buckets of cheers._)

**("Ready 4 Reaction" by BONFIRE)**

(_The crowd cheered slightly less for ROTHCHester as he came out decked in blue tights with three diamond encrusted leg bands down the tights. He also had white boots which both have yellow-colored bands around the soles and wore his star-shaped glasses as well as his black top hat before pulling out the lighter to light off two fire sticks. The fireworks started shooting up as ROTHChester held out his hands heading down the ramp._)

"Introducing his opponents, from his home base in Sweden, weighing in at 64 lbs. of fireworks and a heavy heart of European pride, his is his own Fourth of July, ROTHChester!" Richard announced.

"ROTHChester took the pin in order to lose his shot for the European Title, but he sure knows how to put on first impressions." Jasmynn stated.

"Fireworks and it's not even July yet. Then again, he probably does not care." Greg added.

(_ROTHChester ran ringside as he showed his lighter off to the camera starting a little flame before heading up the steel steps and inside the ropes showing off his lighter to the crowd_.)

**("Highway Junkie" by Gary Allan)**

(_A truck horn blared as the crowd cheered louder than before with a black semi-truck picking up steam before stopping and Corey got out slamming the door. He wore a black sleeveless jacket, an orange "Truckers Rule"'sleeveless shirt with a yellow truck emblem in the middle below the words, blue jeans and black boots as he came in the resort crossing it to the entrance ramp._)

"From Sioux Falls, South Dakota, weighing 267 lbs., "Truck Driver" Corey Allison!" Richard announced.

"He recently loss the Hardcore Championship at Rush Hour, but what an opportunity for him tonight. He could walk away with the briefcase containing a contract for the world title that he can cash in anytime." Greg stated.

"It could be ROTHChester or Cassidy getting that briefcase as we get set for triple threat action inside the steel cage." Russ added.

(_Corey came down the ramp storming as he headed up the steel steps and into the ring staring down both blondes as the referee kept everyone separate. Orange Cassidy put his orange juice bottle under the upper right corner and took off his jacket along with the shirt putting on his black elbow pad. ROTHChester blew out a small flame for good luck and set his lighter outside on the steel steps and placed his glasses with his hat there as well._)

The bell rang as Corey tightened his black fingerless gloves as he bent over with Orange Cassidy putting his hands up and down in his pockets staring at ROTHChester. The fireworks enthusiast scratched his head and tried bringing the hands out of the pockets, but they wouldn't budge as Corey rolled his eyes tag teaming with ROTHChester as they each grabbed an arm trying to pull the arms out to which they succeed, but Corey grabbed the heads of the blondes clonking them together before he hit a Belly-to-Back Suplex on ROTHChester making the Sweden native grab his back in pain. Cassidy then hit a low effort chop to the chest and then another confusing Corey before Corey whipped him into the west end ropes with Cassidy ducking a clothesline before rebounding, diving over Corey, and hitting a Dropkick pushing Corey into the east end ropes before Cassidy hits a snapmare throwing up a low effort thumbs up and smile.

"Orange Cassidy just toying around with the truck driver as Corey doesn't seem to want tricks going around." Russ stated.

Corey hits a Stunner making Cassidy back off onto the canvas before ROTHChester hit an elbow to the head and got Corey in the upper left corner. ROTHChester hits chops to the chest and punches Corey in the head before leading Corey out to the middle running to jump on the top rope hitting a Springboard Bulldog. Corey holds his face as ROTHChester runs the ropes hitting a Leg Drop before hooking both legs.

"1….2…" The ref counted, but Cassidy hits a low effort kick to break the count.

ROTHChester confronts Cassidy taking his shades and wearing them himself as he taunts to the audience throwing up a thumbs up to cheers. Cassidy then frowns having his glasses taken off him poking the back of ROTHChester as he gets a few punches to the head before the fireworks enthusiast was whipped off the south end ropes getting a Superman Punch knocking the shades off him. Cassidy picked up the sunglasses and put them on sticking his hands in his pockets with firm authority. Corey then came behind Cassidy hitting a Body Takedown into a front facelock then hitting a Vertical Suplex as Cassidy grabbed his back. Corey then grabbed Cassidy in a headlock, but Cassidy slips out and shimmies his way under Corey's legs. Cassidy rolls back to his feet getting elbows to the head before Cassidy throws a low effort chop to the chest of Corey. ROTHChester gets up trying for a clothesline, but Cassidy walks under it and then Corey tries with the same result.

"Cassidy making a mockery of both men by ducking their clotheslines. He ducks another and then another!" Russ exclaimed.

Both Corey and ROTHChester try for a Double Clothesline getting a successful attempt, but Cassidy kips up grabbing both men's throats hitting a Double Chokeslam. Orange then drops down to hook the left leg of ROTHChester.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but ROTHChester kicked out at 2.4!

Cassidy tried Corey, but Corey already kicked out before 1 getting Cassidy by the head hitting a Headbutt and then ROTHChester hits a Headbutt of his own which initiates a Headbutt contest before Cassidy drops on the mat. Corey and ROTHChester hit a Headbutt to each other going down on the canvas dizzy from the headshots as the crowd laughs at the display. ROTHChester gets to his feet before waiting for Corey to get up hitting a Flying Roundhouse Kick knocking Corey into the cage wall back first causing RTOHChester to try for a Small Cradle.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Corey kicked out at 2.4!

"ROTHChester getting some breathing room after he and Corey gave Cassidy brain damage." Jasmynn joked.

ROTHChester goes for the cage door as the referee opens it up and the Sweden native almost dives for the win, but Corey grabs the legs dragging him back in hitting a Wheelbarrow Slam. Corey gets ROTHChester up sending him straight into the upper right corner before the trucker hits a Corner Splash flattening ROTHChester into a Truck Stop. Corey hooks the right leg.

"1….2…." The ref counted, but ROTHChester kicked out at 2.5!

Corey gets the young blonde star up to his feet whipping him off the south end ropes, but ROTHChester reverses the move picking Corey up in a Sidewalk Slam. ROTHChester then stands up turning around hitting a Standing Phoenix Splash Senton and then a Standing Moonsault before hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Corey kicked out at 2.4!

ROTHChester gets to his feet trying to signal for the end going to climb the west end cage wall as Orange Cassidy kips up holding his fists up with his eyes closed. He starts swinging his arms as the crowd chants "OH! OH! OH! OH!" like he actually connected them with an opponent before Cassidy throws his Kicks of Doom to the air letting the crowd have their fun before he grabs air giving the Canadian Destroyer, but not connecting anyone with it as he bridges the pin. The ref woke him up saying "There's no one there!" as Cassidy looked confused scratching his head to the crowd's laughter. ROTHChester reaches the top after getting back into focus, but Corey did a shoulder tackle to the wall to disturb Chester's balance as the fireworks enthusiast hung on and then Corey climbed the wall banging Chester's head on the steel before doing it again.

"Corey now getting in gear preventing Chester from escaping after Cassidy thought he won the match." Russ observed.

ROTHChester kept his balance using his left leg to attack the back of Corey and then Corey punches him in the head. Cassidy climbed the cage hitting low effort punches before both men looked back kicking Cassidy back to the mat. ROTHChester drops to the top rope getting under Corey before he hits a Springboard Sit-Out Powerbomb bridging the pin.

"1…2…"The ref counted, but Corey kicked out at 2.7!

Chester grabs his head going for the cage door as the referee opened it and he tries going through the ropes as Cassidy uses his Kicks of Doom to freeze Chester in place. Chester argues with him as Cassidy threw low effort punches, but Corey stood up in the upper right corner getting set for Cassidy or Chester to get in the ring. Chester pushes Cassidy away as Corey runs trying for the Semi (Meathook Clothesline) as Cassidy ducks and Corey connects with Chester knocking the Swedish man out of the cage causing the bell to ring.

**("Ready 4 Reaction" by BONFIRE)**

"Here is your winner by way of escaping the cage, ROTHChester!" Richard announced as the crowd cheered.

(_ROTHChester got up hanging onto the guardrail as he laughs holding up two peace signs as the crowd cheers him on._)

"Corey with the Semi and it accidentally cost him the victory knocking ROTHChester out of the cage. That certainly wasn't the plan." Russ stated.

"It certainly makes up for Rush Hour. Let's see how lucky he can get." Jasmynn added.

(_ROTHChester went up the ramp as Corey glared at him through the cage wall and Cassidy sat in the corner a little disappointed at losing himself. ROTHChester came up near Ted and Hank as he went over to the table._)

"I have to say that was one of the most unique ways to win a match and it certainly put you in a great spot. One of these six briefcases is officially yours and what prize you get depends on the choice you make. May the odds be with you." Ted stated.

(_ROTHChester rubbed his hands hoping to get something good as he peered at the briefcases and chose the fifth one unhooking the latch. Inside is a white banner that reads __**UNITED STATE, EUROPEAN, or GLOBAL TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH**_.)

"Oh hell yes! I think I'm automatically gonna cash in this briefcase for a shot at Will Ralston and that European Championship at Niagara Brawls!" ROTHChester immediately announced as he handed the briefcase to Hank.

"Then you have your wish. At Niagara Brawls, Will Ralston makes his first title defense against ROTHChester!" Ted announced as the crowd cheered with the fireworks enthusiast.

(_ROTHChester lit a small flame for the audience blowing it out as he shakes hands with Ted excited he gets his second shot for the title he missed out on._)

"What a way to start off our briefcase reveals as ROTHChester just secured his spot for the European Championship." Greg stated.

"He fought his heart out and now he gets Ralston for the pay-per-view getting a chance to right the wrongs from Rush Hour." Russ added.

(_Inside the resort men's locker room, Connor Gates watches the scene through his mask as Preston makes his way past him. Connor turns to see Preston as he walks right up to the Savior of USPW._)

"Like your little dirt nap?" Connor asked.

"It could've been better without an uninvited guest, but that's besides the point. Make no mistake about it that I'm going to put both you and Bird Boy through hell tonight." Preston replied.

"That's rich since your buddy made sure you went with him." Connor retorted.

"Selfishness is a very admirable trait among deceivers and those two conspired again to keep me back. However, I have a chance to correct the wrongs." Preston explained.

"Philosophy can't save you from the beating I got in store for you. I'm naturally a loner, but even I get not turning on your boys is your best play." Connor stated as he cracked his knuckles.

"You hide under a mask. You would show me who you truly are if you wanted to fight." Preston stated.

"I can wait for the ring. I'm a very patient person, but it won't stop me from unleashing hell upon you when we step in my domain." Connor threatened.

"You're hardly intimidating…I'm surprised anyone would fear you." Preston scoffed as he walked off with Connor crossing his arms staring sternly ahead.

_**wXw 16 Carat Gold Tournament Day 2 **_

_**Triple Threat Match for the wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship**_

_**Bobby Gunns © vs. David Starr vs. King Randy**_

_**The final moments of the match are shown as Bobby kicked David below the belt and then tried rolling him up with a Reverse Cazadora getting a two count, but Randy brings Bobby to his feet by the neck hitting the Drawbridge (Stunner) before hooking Gunns's right leg for the three count winning the championship for the third time in the promotion.**_

"Don't adjust your television antennas that is King Randy right now touring Germany with wXw and he currently holds their world title in which he has held a record 3 times. He ties with WALTER for most reigns ever with the belt." Russ explained.

"Starr also made the stipulation that should he be pinned or submitted in the match he had to leave wXw, but ultimately, he was not the one that got pinned so he can stay with the German promotion. However, he is very vocal on Twitter wanting another shot for the wXw World Title since he wasn't involved in the decision which gained enormous support. Hank has announced that at Niagara Brawls as the main event for Night 1, King Randy defends the wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship against David Starr as apart of a cross-promotional program with our partners at Westside Xtreme Wrestling." Greg explained.

"This is a dream match on the indies as the ruthless and conniving King Randy stands against the voice of the audience and the ace of the indies David Starr. How big this match can get when it takes place at the largest waterfall in the world." Jasmynn added.

_**A match graphic is brought up onscreen as it shows King Randy and David Starr with a white contract in the middle of them with the words CONTRACT SIGNING at the bottom.**_

"And next week, these two come face-to-face for the first time since that encounter to sign the contract that will sanction the match between them. It will be King Randy's first appearance in USPW since he chickened out of the world title tournament." Greg stated.

"I can't wait to see the exchange of verbal attacks between both men. They are for sure gonna dish out their best methods of pain when they enter the ring." Russ added.

**("Hell Will Be Calling Your Name" by Mercy Fall)**

(_The crowd cheered loudly as Ryan comes out wearing his normal attire with the PRJF Dai-Shi inspired black armor, black tights, and black boots wearing his normal trench coat as he stomped down the ramp._)

"This is a Triple Threat Match to be contested inside a steel cage and it is for a Rags or Riches Briefcase! Introducing first, from Salem, Massachusetts, weighing 320 lbs., The Dark Messiah, Ryan Lewis!" Richard announced.

"This man surely got his revenge last Sunday when Grim and a masked man screwed him out of destroying Vlad which both men surely went to their limits." Russ explained.

"I wanna know who the poor soul is under that luchador mask, because Ryan surely has a hit list of GTS stars to go after." Greg added

(_Ryan slides his hands along the steel walls preventing entry into the pool as he bangs them to make them rattle heading down to the cage. He stomps up the steel steps entering the cage as he smirks like being in this environment and he takes off his coat waiting for his victims._)

**("Outlet" by Silent Partner)**

(_Pete Corvus comes out to a mixed reaction as he has his black hair with the yellow streak flat wearing a sleeveless white shirt saying "DIE, PETE, DIE" in red coloring on the front and "I'M THE F'N MAN" in red coloring on the back, black shorts with red coloring in the corners, and white boots as he becomes outspoken slapping fives with fans._)

"Introducing his opponents, from Brooklyn, New York, he is one-half of The North East Power Trip, Pete Corvus!" Richard exclaimed.

"This man sure has quite the record about him as he is a multi-time YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion and a iconic rival to Grim." Jasmynn stated.

"He also likes getting into trouble always opening his mouth and that's how you get a bad name in the wrestling business." Greg added.

(_Pete comes down the ramp ratting the cage walls as he comes near the actual steel cage banging on it and he comes to the steel steps before stepping back going for weapons under the ring bringing in a pile of steel chairs (about six). Pete comes through the ropes scattering the chairs in the upper left corner._)

**("Flight or Fight" by Ethan Meixwell)**

(_Kurt comes out to cheers from the crowd holding up GTS signs as he sports short black hair with green highlights wearing a black "Irish Luck" shirt, a black leather jacket, black shorts with green lines down the sides, and green boots_.)

"This is the Perfect Irishman, Kurt Bale!" Richard announced.

"At Rush Hour, Kurt promised to Grim that he had ways to deal with Ryan since Vlad would be out after Ryan's attack on both him and Grim." Russ stated.

"Not to mention Kurt has been in many hardcore stipulations pertaining to taking on dangerous men and put his environment to good use." Jasmynn added.

(_Kurt comes ringside as he takes off his shades throwing them over the cage walls and letting the crowd have them for the sunny day as he cracks his knuckles. Kurt checks under the ring bringing out a barrage of kendo sticks and then he heads to the south end of the ring checking under there stunned that he could find a table hidden underneath as the crowd cheers him on. He grabs the table shoving it into the cage and tosses each kendo stick into the lower left corner before getting in himself with the ref outside locking the door._)

The bell rang as Ryan hit a clothesline on Pete and then to Kurt picking the Irishman up ripping off his jacket throwing it to the north side of the ring. Ryan elbows the back of Kurt as he gets Kurt in the lower right corner, but Pete hits Ryan with a steel chair to the back. Ryan barely gets fazed only slightly gritting his teeth in pain before grabbing Pete's throat shoving him into the corner with Kurt. Ryan backs up running to hit a Corner Splash to both GTS men, but he keeps both men there as he does it again hurting both Kurt and Pete further. Pete gets whipped off the east end ropes before he gets a Big Boot to the face and same goes for Kurt, who tried charging for Ryan. He then picks Kurt up hitting a Powerbomb on the steel chair Pete dropped.

"Ryan is loving destroying both men in the early opening of this match. That had to be like nails to the back." Greg stated.

Pete lifted himself up hitting the back of Ryan and then punches to the head as he turned around before Pete ran ducking a forearm and hit a Leaping Bulldog to the ground. Pete then hit three Leg Drops to the downed Ryan before going for the pin hooking the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Ryan kicks out right after 2.

Pete gets Ryan up picking up a second steel chair banging it off the head making Ryan sit on his ass as Pete runs the north end ropes hitting a Dropkick using the steel chair for extra impact! Pete then covered again.

"1….2…." The ref counted, but Ryan pushes Pete off him harshly.

Pete and Kurt work together getting the giant to his feet as they hit a Double DDT in the middle of the ring as Pete yells "Get the table!" and Kurt nods going after the table setting it into the lower right corner. Pete got Ryan in the upper left corner ramming him in order to keep him at bay before he grabs Ryan by the head running with him trying to launch him into the table, but Ryan grabs Pete's shirt throwing him into Kurt allowing both GTS men to go through the table! The crowd started chanting "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" as Ryan smirked.

"OMG! BOTH MEN STRAIGHT THROUGH THE SINGLE TABLE!" Russ screamed.

Ryan then goes to his trench coat looking around in the pockets pulling out a small brown bag before opening the top and spreading 30 thumbtacks on the ground making the crowd go ballistic. Pete gets to his feet seeing the thumbtacks in sheer horror as Ryan gets him up tearing off his shirt before grabbing the face ready for a God Hand as Pete pleas for his life. Kurt gets to his feet aimlessly running for Ryan hitting a Spear to Ryan making all three men fall in the thumbtacks! Kurt cries out in pain as his knees became pierced with multiple thumbtacks as Pete was spared rolling off to the side not covered in the contents. Ryan barely seemed faze as his armor piece absorbed the thumbtacks so his skin couldn't be pierced. He gets up grabbing Kurt by the face hitting the God Hand straight into the thumbtacks causing Kurt to scream in sheer agony as the thumbtacks pierced his back!

"Thumbtacks to the back! God lord!" Jasmynn exclaimed.

Ryan grabbed Kurt tearing his shirt open so Kurt wore it like a jacket before delivering a God Hand into the upper right corner violently rattling the cage. Ryan gave Kurt another God Hand into the east side cage wall shaking the cage rattling it some more as Kurt coughs up blood a little. Ryan runs the south end ropes bending a knee to the head as Kurt goes on the canvas with the referee backing Ryan up so he could quickly check on Kurt. Pete grabbed a third steel chair angrily yelling and running for Ryan smacking his head making sure the chair got stuck. Pete then runs the west end ropes hitting a Codebreaker with the steel chair attached as Ryan falls off to the side. Pete then roars to the crowd wanting to honor Kurt Bale as he gets Ryan to his feet before bending him over trying for the Package Piledriver.

"I don't see how Pete is even gonna attempt to lift 320 lbs. and someone half his size. Ryan still has the chair through his head." Russ observed.

Ryan then hits a Back Body Drop into the south cage wall as Pete falls between the ropes and the cage wall upside down and Ryan throws away the broken chair. He grabs Pete under the ropes and then pushes him into the north end ropes as Ryan lifts him into Project Mayhem (Pop-Up Powerslam) into the remaining thumbtacks as Pete sits up grabbing his bare back in so much pain! Ryan then ordered for the referee to open the cage door as the second ref did as told with Ryan simply walking out and both feet hitting the floor for the win.

**("Hell Will Be Calling Your Name" by Mercy Fall)**

"Here is your winner by way of escaping the cage, Ryan Lewis!" Richard announced.

"What a contest despite the shortness of it. Ryan really put things into perspective for GTS." Russ stated.

"Simple word to describe it: carnage. Straight up carnage and Ryan takes that plea." Greg added.

(_Ryan came up the ramp as he went over to the table of briefcases stroking his chin on the right one to choose raising a right hand to see which one had what he wanted. He chose the fourth case and he opened to reveal the white banner saying __**WILDCAT OR NO LIMITS CHAMPIONSHIP SHOT**_. _Ryan looked a little perturbed not getting the one he wanted, but he knew he was guaranteed a future No Limits Title match as he started walking to the back with his briefcase in tow._)

"Well, Ryan can challenge for the No Limits Championship anytime he wants, but it has to feature a woman in order for eligibility. He can't take on Sonny Kiss directly." Russ stated.

"Speaking of intergender matches, we have Jesse Neal, Haleigh Grant, and Katie Striker inside the cage next for another briefcase." Greg added.

"Neal came so close to winning the No Limits Championship, but he could get a special shot at the top prize in the industry. Same could be said for our two female competitors." Jasmynn added.


	18. USPW CageZone: Rags or Riches Part 2

**United Supreme Pro Wrestling: Friday Night CageZone**

_**Rags or Riches Part 2**_

**Venue: **_Loews Pacific Royal Resort _

**Date: **_March 13__th__, 2020_

**State/City: **_Orlando, Florida_

(_Dalton Castle is backstage hearing the boos from the audience as The Boys have a steady breeze going as he adjusts a blue t-shirt in the mirror of the locker room._)

"Looks like your past can come to haunt ya." Jason stated as he walks in with his world title on the right shoulder. 

"Oh right…you're the esteemed world champion which baffles my mind considering you have only wrestled two matches in this company. I've competed for my share of fame back in Ring of Honor and have become the top of the food chain." Dalton stated.

"Well, I'm just known for being damn good at what I do and this is only a testament to it. I honestly didn't think it would come to me winning this company's world title." Jason retorted.

"Make no mistake, Mr. Frank. Your win over me has not left my mind. After Cody fails once again to win that title, I'll be around the corner to pick up the pieces and show you what true hard work is." Dalton promised.

"I look forward to it, Peacock." Jason stated.

"Your executive contract does not make you special in my eyes. Your MMA experience is only a slight inconvenience. Not to mention, your flack of a fashion sense to dress in spandex." Dalton scoffed.

"At least I don't dress like a chippendale." Jason shot back while the crowd laughed.

"But trust me when I say these people will have a world champ to look up to. One track minds always find a second route to go down." Dalton stated as the crowd booed him on that statement.

"Then I hope your mind stops you from stepping into the ring with a real athlete." Jason retorted as he walked away leaving Dalton to be fanned down from his growing temper.

(_The cameras cut back to ringside Katie Striker is currently in the steel cage waving to her fans wearing the same attire she wore at Rush Hour as she gets set for some action._)

**("Reconnect" by Destrophy)**

(_The crowd cheered loudly as Jesse Neal comes out in blue trunks with white flames emblems on them and black boots as he flexes his muscles coming down the ramp._)

"This is a Triple Threat Intergender Match set to be contested inside a steel cage and it is for a Rags or Riches Briefcase! Introducing first, from St. Cloud, Florida, weighing 220 lbs, "The American Hero" Jesse Neal!" Richard announced.

"Neal is a fan favorite in his hometown of Orlando and the fans really love him here. I guess a regret is he is not walking in here No Limits Champion." Greg stated.

"I don't think it matters to him as he figures there are bigger fish in the sea to catch." Jasmynn added.

(_Jesse talks down Katie in the cage as he comes the steel steps and heads inside hopping on the lower left corner throwing up rock signs to the cheering crowd in the pool._)

(_Katie shrugged her shoulders and ran for Jesse hopping on the middle rope hitting a German Suplex off the top rope as Jesse grabs his back in so much pain. Katie then gets up taunting to the crowd gathering a few boos as she gets Jesse up with her whipping him off the east end ropes into the other set hitting a Bicycle Knee Strike to his chin and then a Backbreaker._)

"Katie not waiting for the bell to ring as she wants to done now." Russ stated.

**("California Gurls" by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg)**

(_Haleigh made her way out running down the ramp and as she got to the cage, Shannon Moore came from under the ring hitting her with a Spinning Heel Kick. The crowd cheered for the sudden appearance as the cruiserweight from WWE, WCW, and TNA wore a black Metallica shirt and latex sliver tights with chains all over them as well as black sneakers. He went inside the steel cage and started a brawl with Katie Striker as he pushed her away before he hit a Spanish Fly. Shannon taunted to the crowd as he and Jesse stood face-to-face. They high-fived and the crowd chanted "INK! INK! INK! INK INK!" over and over again._)

"Is this a reunion of Ink Inc.?" Greg asked.

"It's a sight to be seen for sure. We haven't seen these guys team up since their TNA days." Jasmynn added.

Jesse told the ref to ring the bell as the official did as told with Shannon setting Katie in the upper left corner sending chops to her chest. Shannon then whipped Jesse into her as he hit a Shoulder Tackle and Katie bent over huffing for air. Shannon then brought her to the middle as he and Jesse tried for a Double Suplex which connected as Katie felt her back. Jesse then gets Katie up talking trash to her face and lifts her up, but she sinks out low blowing Jesse and then hitting a Superkick to Shannon's chin. Katie then hooks both of Jesse arms hitting a Dragon Suplex as the crowd cheered loudly for the move while Striker got back to her feet. Haleigh found her way to the cage getting inside fully letting the referee lock them all up.

"The referee locks the door as Shannon and Jesse could be in heaps of trouble now." Greg stated.

Haleigh shakes hands with Striker for a temporary alliance as Shannon comes for both ladies, but they simply hit a Double Flapjack into the west end cage wall. Shannon bounces to the canvas on his back as Jesse gets to his feet before Katie kicks his gut hitting a DDT. Haleigh than taunts to the audience before getting Jesse to rise kneeing him in the gut and then whipping him into the upper left corner. Haleigh then backs up running to hit a Corner Lariat and then turns to her boxing strikes in the chest. Katie backs her up and then lifts her like a javelin throwing her hitting a Crossbody in the corner to Neal. Haleigh gets up only to meet Katie in the middle as Striker knees her in the gut hitting the Quackendriver IV, adopted from Mike Quackenbush!

"Quackendriver! Katie taking the move from Mike Quackenbush of CHIKARA fame." Russ stated.

Katie gets up only to eat a Spear from Jesse, who charged out of the corner. He hooks her left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Striker kicks out at 2.4!

Jesse holds his head as Shannon gets up and the tag team decides to end this, but a charging scream from the ramp comes running down. Kennedy Lee makes her presence known hopping on the cage wall climbing to the top as Ink Inc. watch with stunning eyes. Kennedy makes it to the top beating her chest and hitting a Flying Splash to both Shannon and Neal taking both men to the canvas! Kennedy kipped up and went to help her girlfriend, Haleigh, to her feet as she checks on her. Haleigh grabbed her head and hugged Kennedy for saving her as the couple shares a kiss before Haleigh grabs Neal getting him set up for a Side Russian Leg Sweep as Kennedy sticks her tongue out and raises the left thumb. Kennedy then runs the west end ropes hitting the Amazon Spike at the same time Haleigh hits her Russian Leg Sweep! Katie gets to her feet, but she eats a Superkick from Kennedy into the east end cage wall.

"Kennedy making her presence felt in this match as she has her own woes with Neal and Striker from the battle royal." Jasmynn reminded.

Kennedy grabbed Striker on her shoulders as Haleigh lifted up Shannon and they both hit synchronized Samoan Drops on their victims. Kennedy then went to hop to the top of the upper right corner and Haleigh climbed the top of the lower left corner facing backwards. Kennedy jumped hitting a Flying Splash to Neal and Haleigh hits a Moonsault after her girlfriend. Haleigh hooks the left leg while Kennedy sits on Haleigh's back crossing her legs.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Haleigh cheered with Kennedy helping her to her feet.

**("California Gurls" by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg)**

"Here is your winner, Haleigh Grant!" Richard announced.

(_Kennedy cheered with her girlfriend hopping onto her and latching on in their hug of love kissing one another._)

"Haleigh getting a very emotional win for her despite the odds. Who knows if she would've stood a chance without Kennedy." Greg stated.

"Neal and Moore are back as Ink Inc., but it was not the reunion they hoped for and came up short getting a briefcase. What could be in store for Haleigh?" Russ asked.

(_Haleigh and Kennedy exited the cage as they headed up the ramp with the fans screaming support for the lesbian couple. They headed over to the briefcase table as Haleigh twirled a lock of her red hair trying to decide. Haleigh pointed at the third as her and Kennedy unlatched it open showing the white banner saying "__**BOOKING THE NEXT FIRESTORM SHOW**__." Both women screamed in excitement as they hugged one another and Haleigh closed up her briefcase._)

"Wait a minute…Haleigh is in charge next week?" Jasmynn asked.

"Make that her and Kennedy are in charge next week. They decide what happens!" Russ added.

(_Haleigh and Kennedy waved by to the audience sharing one last kiss for them before they went to hit up the bars to celebrate around Orlando._)

"Holy shit in a shingle…we have those two running around here next week making demands." Greg stated.

"That's certainly going to be very interesting and I, for one, am excited to see what possibilities could happen." Russ added.

**("The Four Seasons" by Vivaldi)**

(_The crowd gave a mixed reaction to Simon Gotch of Major League Wrestling as he came out in a furry black jacket with a red rose attached to the right side. He wore normal black trunks and boots with the USPW Hardcore Championship around his waist. With his hands firmly behind his back, he walked down to the steel cage._)

"Here is the man that escaped Rush Hour with the 24/7 Hardcore Championship and I wonder what he has in store for us tonight." Russ stated.

"We had multiple title changes from Jordan Oliver to CJ Meade to Jungle Boy to Simon Gotch. That just says all there is to that title, but Simon coming out making his official debut in USPW has me putting 2 and 2 together." Greg added.

(_Simon walks down the aisle as he reaches the steel steps heading up and through the ropes before unhooking his title belt raising it to the crowd. He asked for a microphone as a producer ran down giving him one._)

"Look and behold at the title of the violence and most ruthless…a title that symbolizes the use of profanity and ruffian behavior. You people like the taste of blood on tongues of men who put their bodies through literal hell for your entertainment. That's a shame! That's an absolute shame! People like you all should appreciate the art that wrestling brings and not the boredom of weapon violence. I took this title, because it will stay on my shoulders as a reminder of what the future of this business looks like." Simon explained as the crowd booed him.

"Sounds like Simon didn't like watching ECW in the days." Greg stated.

"Boo to you, too! You don't mess with masterpieces and you don't mess with Gotch. A true wrestler in the performing arts of wrestling. However, there are those that will want to resort to silly games in order to win this title. So, gentlemen, make no mistake about it…I hear you…chattering like schoolchildren on the playground. Deciding who has guts to take on the bully. This title means a lot obviously…so come take it while you still can." Simon challenges as he dropped the title on the mat.

**("Two by Four" by Jim Johnson)**

(_The crowd cheered very loud as WWE Hall of Famer and the very first Royal Rumble winner "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan came out with his 2x4 shouting "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" with the crowd as he wore a "HOOOOOOO!" shirt with his image saying the words in a thought bubble in blue color lettering. He also wore his blue trunks and blue boots. Jim gave thumbs up to just about everyone._)

"Well, this is a surprise! Here comes Jim Duggan, the very first winner of the Royal Rumble!" Russ exclaimed.

"Simon said anyone could come out and it didn't have to be from the present. Hacksaw can still go in the ring and he could put that piece of wood to good use." Greg added.

**("The Path to Valhalla" by Zergna)**

(_Mammoth Man came out to cheers as he tore away his bear cloth and he wore dark red trunks with black boots. He stroked his beard and pointed ahead as he came down the ramp._)

"And here's the new kid on the block who for the last two weeks killed it in the ring." Jasmynn added.

"I've never seen a man decimate like the way he does. Just look what he did to Joey Ryan in Beyond Wrestling. He slammed the man on the bare wood of a bar counter with fine china plates on it." Russ added.

**("Fantastic Baby" by BIGBANG)**

(_The crowd started booing as Robert Fantastic, mostly known as Egotistico Fantastico in CZW, appeared as he wore a flashy blue jacket with navy blue trunks and bright blue boots. On the back of his jacket is 'FANTASTIC' decorated in shiny diamonds. He pointed to himself as he came down the ramp._)

"Here is CZW alumni Robert Fantastic as he won the world title, the world junior heavyweight title, and the ironman title being their last holder." Russ explained.

"Simply, this man is all about ego as he is showing himself off to the audience. A veteran that has wrestled for over 20 years around the globe." Jasmynn added.

**("Dominate" by Derek Minor)**

(_A very familiar face showed up through the back doors as Ezekiel Jackson came out flexing those strong muscles wearing a grey "TAPOUT" shirt and black sweatpants with black boots as he slapped fives with fans coming down the ramp._)

"Ezekiel Jackson? Didn't he retire?" Greg asked with astonishment in his voice.

"He is the last ever ECW Champion of WWE's version and he has competed in other independent promotions. I guess he wants a good reunion with weapons at his disposal." Russ added.

**("Rockhouse (without quotes)" by Frank Shelley)**

(_The nWo logo blasted onto the titantron as a grey-blondish haired man came out wearing a sleeveless nWo shirt, black tights with the nWo logos on both legs, black gloves with a white trim, white knee pads, and white boots with black laces. He started giving Too Sweets to fans and even one to former friend Hank as he made his way down the ramp._)

"This is Oliver Legend who recently came out of retirement to compete in the National Wrestling Alliance and USPW. He's a 4-time NWA Worlds Heavyweight Champion and 1-time NWA National Champion. 3-time WCW World Heavyweight Champion and an honorary member of the New World Order." Russ explained.

"This man calls himself the King of Wrestling and was a pompous jackass in the glory days, but I guess he put it behind him to relive his black and white colors." Greg added.

**("Jurassic Express Theme" by Miley Ruckus)**

(_The caveman scream and dinosaur roar made cheers go up as Luchasaurus came out carrying the participant of Jungle Boy, who sat up spitting out water while Marko Stunt came out in a yellow life vest as he ran down the ramp jumping up and down._)

"Looks like we have Jungle Boy making his way down to the ring for another shot at getting back the Hardcore Championship." Russ stated.

"Only for a brief few seconds did Jungle Boy feel what it was like to be Hardcore Champion and he's looking for revenge." Greg added.

**("The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver)**

(_Zack Mercer comes out with his black hair and beard flowing as he wore a black vest with 'Mercer' on the left in white and a skull on the right with 'ZM' on the forehead. His left arm showed off colorful tattoos and 'Elizabeth" written on his right hand. Zack wears black tights with 'Mercer' in white on both legs and white tiger scratches on both sides as well as stars on his behind that go down the back of his legs leading to two more white stars. Zack wears black boots as he comes down the ramp shaking two Boom Sauce beer cans before leaning over the railing chugging beer with fans._)

"Here comes Zack Mercer who has had a very bad experience since his little sister met a very terrible fate in their childhood." Russ explained.

"He dedicates a lot of his matches to her and he gets to go for the gold in the Hardcore division so let's see what he can do." Greg added.

**("Struttin' and Cuttin'" by Jimmy Hart and J.J. Macquire)**

(_The crowd cheered as another WWE Hall of Famer came out as Brutus Beefcake came out with short blonde hair wearing a black sleeveless shirt with blue zebra print all over it and purple trunks with purple boots as he carried his famous scissors._)

"Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake still coming out to his old tune and only wrestled when someone needs a haircut." Russ stated.

"Talk about a workaholic. He used to team with Hulk Hogan himself." Jasmynn added.

**("The Falcon" by Blackout)**

(_The crowd booed loudly as Colton comes out wearing his normal red hood with silver lines down the middle. Caleb and Driston joined his side as Colton places a hand on Caleb's head telling him to head down as Caleb takes off his jean jacket heading to the ring with black trunks with a single white feather emblem on the back with white boots.)_

"Oh what do you know? The bird freaks are here." Greg scoffed.

"Coming off a controversial win against the New Hart Foundation at Rush Hour, it looks like Colton has blessed Caleb with this opportunity for the Hardcore Championship." Russ explained.

(_Everyone gathered inside the steel cage with steel chairs, kendo sticks, two garbage cans filled with weapons, three tables, and steel pipes. Caleb goes up the steel steps and heads inside the cage with the first referee holding up the USPW Hardcore Championship and the second one closed the door locking everyone in. Luchasaurus and Marko Stunt stayed ringside as Colton pulled up a steel chair sitting down to observe this contest and Driston stood by his side._)

The bell rang as Mammoth Man screamed hitting clotheslines to Brutus, Zack, Duggan, Jungle Boy, Jackson, and Gotch. Oliver came in hitting elbows to the head, but Mammoth Man grabbed his shoulders pushing him into the north end ropes before hitting a Spinebuster on the wrestling legend as Oliver grabbed his back. Fantastic and Collins grabbed kendo sticks hitting Mammoth Man in the gut with their sticks before cracking them over his head and back, but the bearded mammoth didn't seem too faze before hitting both heels with Headbutts as he barrels over Fantastic with a Shoulder Tackle. Collins tried for a Dropkick, but Mammoth Man catches the legs hitting three kicks to the chest as Collins holds his chest while Mammoth screams to the crowd as he dominates the match so far.

"Mammoth Man really seems to be the huge threat here not taking any damage so far despite the odds against him." Russ stated.

Jungle Boy climbs the upper right corner with his steel chair and jumps hitting Mammoth Man with the chair on the way down as the big man stumbles. Duggan holds up a thumb to get the crowd chanting "OOOHHHHHHHH!" as Duggan runs the east end ropes hitting a Clothesline, but the bearded mammoth stumbles. Jackson runs the east end ropes trying for a Flying Clothesline taking down Mammoth Man, but Zack comes into the equation with a broomstick hitting both Jackson and Duggan over the head with his weapon before he gets Gotch in the gut with his weapon. Oliver grabbed a cookie tray from one of the garbage cans hitting Zack on the head with it before he dropped it hitting a DDT on the weapon. Gotch then hammers the back of Oliver as Caleb hits a Superkick to the nWo member as Oliver stumbles before Gotch grabs him and the Hardcore Champion hits a Double Underhook Suplex on the veteran wrestler.

"Simon Gotch giving Oliver the ride of his life with that Suplex and that put the old timer on notice." Greg observed.

Gotch got booed as Zack sized him up before he caught the wrist of Gotch transitioning into a Wristlock before holding Gotch for Jungle Boy as the young rookie starts hitting shots to the head rapidly as Gotch's face gets messed up. Jungle Boy grabs Gotch before hitting the former Vaudevillian with a Cutter straight on a steel chair. Zack then tried for an Ace of Spades (Superkick) on Jungle Boy, but the rookie caught Zack's left foot shaking his head no before pushing Zack to the mat hitting a Headbutt to the stomach as Zack grabs his midsection coughing and Jungle Boy plays it up for the crowd. Brutus, however, comes up from behind tapping Jungle Boy on his shoulder decking the youngster with his scissor's handles before Jungle Boy falls to the canvas. Brutus drags Jungle Boy to the lower right corner moving the tables aside as he sets Jungle Boy up on the middle rope as the fans got excited.

"Looks like Jungle Boy is getting his day at the barber's!" Jasmynn exclaimed.

Jungle Boy shakes his head as Brutus screams "Snip, snip!" as he digs in Jungle Boy's hair cutting off some locks as Luchasaurus and Marko Stunt yell at him to stop with the crowd cheering and laughing it up. Brutus drops the locks on the canvas before winding up an elbow sending it into Jungle Boy as the young star goes to the canvas. Jackson gets to his feet before Fantastic hits a Basement Dropkick sending the last ECW Champion into the north side ropes as Fantastic grabs a table setting it up in the upper right corner slapping it before grabbing Jackson as Collins wanted to help. Both men tried for a Double Suplex into the table, but they didn't know Mammoth Man got set up in the lower left corner eyeing all three men with a fierce glare. As both men successfully lifted Jackson, Mammoth Man screamed running to hit a Double Spear sending all four men straight through one table! The crowd ate up the action chanting "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

"Mammoth Man charging for Fantastic and Collins as he sent himself packing along with those three unfortunate souls." Russ stated.

Brutus drags Collins out and tries for a quick cover.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Gotch got up to break the count after 2.

Gotch hammers axe handles down on the back of the legend and former partner of Hulk Hogan as he berates Brutus stealing his scissors getting some heat. Brutus pushes Gotch down as the Jewish superstar stares in shock while the barber grabs his scissors closing in on Gotch, but Jungle Boy whistles hitting a Missile Dropkick from the lower left corner to Brutus as payback. Duggan comes in hitting Jungle Boy with a Lariat taking down the AEW star, but Duggan gets rolled up by Gotch with the hands on the tights.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Gotch screams in victory before his theme came on.

**("The Four Seasons" by Vivaldi)**

"Here is your winner and still USPW Hardcore Champion, Simon Gotch!" Richard announced.

(_The referee helps Simon up and hands him his title with the Jewish superstar raising his title belt after outlasting nine other men. Duggan is very confused and shocked that he was the one to take the pin. The second referee opened the cage door as Duggan ran for Gotch, but Gotch headed to the outside very fast escaping up the ramp with his title belt. Duggan glares at him as he stares at the other groaning wrestlers._)

"Gotch able to seal a victory by scooping up the tights of Duggan and keep that silver strap around his waist." Russ stated.

"One thing heel wrestlers always do: grab the fucking tights." Greg added.

(_Simon did a mocking bow to the boos in the audience as he escapes into the resort with his title belt and hopefully to a rental car to head back to his hotel._)

(_Backstage, a black limo started pulling up to the resort as the crowd stayed quiet for the potential reveal of a new star or a current member of the roster. The limo driver gets out as he goes over to open the door facing the resort's front doors as a figure stepped out with everyone cheering loudly. The figure standing before everyone is Ryback wearing a black beanie with two red 'R's on the side, a black shirt saying "Stack'em Up, I'll Beat'em Down" and black jeans with black boots as he slams the car door. He starts heading into the resort as if he is looking for something._)

"What the hell?! It's Ryback! He wasn't supposed to show up till next Monday on Firestorm!" Russ explained.

"I guess The Big Guy shows up when he pleases. What could be his plans?" Greg wondered.

"Ryback is a undefeated force on the indies and is considered dangerous so those that dare get in his way should be wise not to cross him." Jasmynn added.

"Well, speaking of unstoppable forces, Marcus Sloan makes his return next week on Firestorm and I bet he will be present when Ivan takes on Andrew Marsh. Marsh is already guaranteed a future U.S. Title shot if he wins, but Marcus wants to make sure his place at the front of the line is secured." Russ explained

"And let's not forget about the clash between Logan Gage and Ryan "Fireball" Brown as both men will tear the roof off in their Last Man Standing Match. They were supposed to go head to head a couple weeks ago until Logan injured Ryan and attacked him backstage. Ryan's team also lost at Rush Hour and Ryan wasn't the one who got pinned." Jasmynn added.

"We are just getting word that three matches have been confirmed for Night 1 of Niagara Brawls. We already know the wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship will be defended in our main event, but we also have our partners from the National Wrestling Alliance wanting a cross-promotional match featuring a Four Corners Tag Team Match for the NWA World Tag Team Titles. We have Eli Drake and James Storm defending those relics against The Rock N' Roll Express, The Remnants, and Nightmare in Pound City. Austin Johnson, who has defended the IWTV Title in various promotions not suffering one loss thanks to his group of misfits in the Freedom Fighters, he will defend that title against WARHORSE, who never got pinned and feels he got robbed of his title." Greg explained.

"We also have a Hair vs. Hair Match that got sanctioned between Brutus Beefcake and Jungle Boy. The loser will have to have their hair shaved and given a nice shine." Russ added.

"We also have some matches confirmed for Night 2 which so far features Jason David Frank defending his world title against Cody Fireheart and ROTHChester getting a scheduled European Title shot at Will Ralston. We also have six-man tag team action as Grim, Duhop, and Kurt Bale take on Ryan Lewis and two partners of Ryan's choosing. Grim did say on Twitter that he doesn't want to run so he wants Ryan at Niagara Brawls right then and there." Greg explained.

"But there is an aura of mystery as to who Ryan could possibly align himself with. That's the ticket we are gonna wait on." Russ stated.

"Finally, we have a champion vs. champion match as CZW Wired Champion KC Navarro returns to USPW against the Phoenix Rising Champion Owen Chafin. A battle in the Phoenix Rising division and both prove who is the better high-flyer." Jasmynn announced.

**("Ice Flow" by Kevin Macleod)**

(_Jay "The Key" Evans comes out to a mixed reaction mostly getting support from GTS supporters as he wore a blue shirt saying "Don't Mess With The Key Holder" in bold blue writing. He wore black trunks with blue key emblems on the side, black boots, and a backwards yellow cap over his short blonde hair._)

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Match set to be contested inside a steel cage and it is for a Rags or Riches Briefcase! From Island Heights, New Jersey, the Key to Success in GTS, Jay Evans!" Richard announced.

"This young man has quite the resume stacked up in GTS being a YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion, multi-time GTS Champion, Hardcore Champion Intercontinental Champion as well as United States and Tag Team Champion. He is a natural born talent." Russ stated.

"He's also has indie success being a former SWF Cruiserweight Champion and he's just getting started with his debut in USPW. Let's see what he's got under his wings." Greg added.

(_Jay threw his hat into the crowd in the pool before banging on the cage walls that lined the ramp and then getting ringside taking off his shirt handing it to the ref stepping inside the real cage walls. He hops on the lower right corner raising both fists in the air and hopping off._)

**("Demise" by Ethan Meixswell)**

(_Geoffrey Bravo came out sporting short black hair wearing sunglasses, a black shirt with a golden fist in the middle with "The Mark" on it in gold letters. On the back, it says "Geoffrey Bravo" in gold print and he wore black trunks with "The Mark" on the back in bold white along with white boots._)

"His opponents first, from Manchester, England, he is the Mark, Geoffrey Bravo!" Richard announced.

"This man hasn't been in GTS in almost 2 years, but that doesn't stop his Indy ventures in Combat Zone Wrestling and Ultimate Championship Wrestling." Greg stated.

"Is he parodying the Rock? I don't really get his gimmick." Jasmynn admitted.

(_The Mark makes a slow walk down the ramp as he stands in the sun rays before getting to the cage and hopping in the ring going to the upper right corner raising one arm like The Rock. The crowd booed him as he hopped off taking off his sunglasses._)

**("Thud" by John Deley and The 41 Players)**

(_The crowd went ballistic as Duhop comes out with his girlfriend, Tiffani Avatar, wearing a white sleeveless top saying "ROCK SOLID WING WANG WRESTLlNG" in bold black print, white arm coverings, black shorts, and black sneakers with the green 'DF' logo on them. He screamed "YEAH!" soaking in the cheers from the crowd as he came down the ramp._)

"Being accompanied to the ring by Tiffani Avatar, representing D-Generation Fat and the OG's of GTS, Duhopppppppppppppp!" Richard announced.

"This man is a very popular superstar on GTS holding the Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship an impressive 8 times and is the longest reigning GTS Intercontinental Champion. He is also the real life brother of Grim." Greg read off the notes given to him.

"I think the look on his face tells us he knows Jay and Geoffrey very well. This could end bad for one of them." Russ added.

(_Duhop looked at the two men in the ring as he consulted with Tiffani and she pecked him on the cheek allowing Duhop to move ringside before heading up the steel steps. He heads through the ropes screaming "YEAHHHHHHHHHH!" to the crowd getting wild cheers in response as Geoffrey takes off his shirt dumping it outside as the second referee locks up the cage door._)

The first referee called for the bell as all three men circled one another and GTS took over the next few minutes of action. Jay started going after Duhop hitting elbows getting him in the lower left corner kicking him down as Geoffrey took his turn kicking down Duhop to boos. Jay gets Duhop up and hits an uppercut making Duhop go into the ropes before Jay whipped Duhop into the north end ropes hitting a Slingblade to Grim's brother, but Bravo hits an Atomic Drop to Jay and then goes for the cage door immediately as the second referee struggled to open it fast enough, but Jay turns Bravo around punching his face and slamming him into the south cage wall and the cage rattled as Jay threw Bravo into the east cage wall before Jay hit a Snapmare and a Basment Dropkick to Bravo's back.

"Jay taking immediate control after Bravo tried making a getaway with a sneaky victory, but the key isn't going to be unlocked yet." Jasmynn observed.

Jay gets Bravo up before whipping him off the east end ropes as Bravo rebound with Jay trying for another Slingblade, but Bravo caught him in a Deep Six. Bravo then grabbed the legs of Jay kicking the stomach area three times before hitting two elbow drops. Bravo taunted to the audience as Duhop came out hitting three clotheslines consecutively to the England native as Duhop pushed Bravo into the upper right corner with Duhop backing up. Duhop began hitting European Uppercuts to Bravo as each came like a bulldozer and the crowd cheered on Duhop. Duhop comes out and whips Bravo off the north end ropes as he hits The Mark with a Sidewalk Slam. He tries hooking the left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jay broke up the count.

"Duhop with the Sidewalk Slam and Jay breaks up the count. I say Jay is the favorite in this match since he can use agility and high-flying to his advantage to really put his opponents on the spot." Greg stated.

Jay starts kicking down on Duhop going to the north side of the ring as he uses the ropes to hit a few Knee Drops to the head. Jay trash talks and hits another Knee Drop as he gets Duhop in the upper left corner before stepping back going to hit a Flying Clothesline in the corner. Jay backs up and does one more before stepping back and getting one more in. Jay then steps back farther as he stomps on the ground before running, but Duhop reverses with a elbow to the face. Duhop goes over to Jay and hooks both arms hitting the Grim Ending (Full Nelson Slam) which he adopted from his brother as he gets back up. However, Bravo turns Duhop around and hits a Mark Bottom (Rock Bottom) and hooks the right leg.

"1….2…." The ref counted, but Duhop kicked out at 2.6!

"The Mark with the Mark Bottom and Duhop almost lost to it getting the shoulder up in time!" Russ exclaimed.

The Mark then gets Duhop up whipping him into the west end ropes hitting a Lifting Spinebuster as Bravo gets hyped up before standing at the head of Duhop taking off an elbow pad throwing it outside the top of the cage before waving both hands back and forth hitting the north end rope and then the south end rope, but Jay hits a Dropkick stopping Bravo's momentum. Jay smiles as he gets to his feet grabbing Bravo by the head and hitting a few chest strikes and a spinning forearm. Jay then backs up running for Bravo, but Bravo ducks the Superkick attempt and tries for the Mark Bottom, but Jay pushes Bravo away trying for the Superkick, but Bravo catches the foot and spins Jay around trying for a Spinebuster, but Jay hits a Impaler DDT in countering! Mark grabs his head getting up before suffering a Black Mass kick from Jay sending Bravo down and the Key of GTS pushes Bravo on the back hooking the left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Duhop pushes Jay off at 2.6!

"Duhop with the save after Jay and Bravo tried countering each other's moves which just puts on display the strengths of each man." Greg explained.

Duhop gets Jay up and hits the head of the Key onto the top rope of the upper left corner before pushing him in hyping up the crowd as he flips Jay off before backing up. Duhop runs hitting a European Uppercut and then backs up hitting another and then another. Bravo gets to his feet as Duhop hits a Running Shoulder Tackle to him and then to Jay taking both men down. Beads of sweat pour down Duhop's face as he discards his arm coverings on the canvas before getting Bravo up sending him into the west end ropes before kicking the gut and hitting a Duhop Drop (Stunner). Bravo flies back on his back rolling away before Jay gets up and Duhop kicks his gut as he hits another Duhop Drop to the Key making Jay flip onto his stomach! Duhop then pushes the Key on his back covering him.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jay kicked out at 2.8!

"Two Duhop Drops and Jay manages to get a shoulder up at the right moment!" Greg exclaimed.

Duhop sits on his behind as he gets to his feet before lifting Jay up, but The Mark grabs Duhop from behind hitting a Snap German Suplex as Duhop grabs the back of his neck. The Mark then grabs Jay up whipping him into the south end ropes trying for the Mark Bottom, but Jay sinks behind Bravo hitting a Inverted DDT. Jay then hops off the middle rope of the west set hitting a hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Bravo kicked out at 2.7!

Jay stares in shock as he gets to his feet before grabbing Bravo's head hammering the neck and tried for a Piledriver, but Bravo reverses the move into an Alabama Slam in the middle of the ring. Bravo then gets Jay up and kicks the gut before bending him over and hooking both arms as he tries for the Pedigree, but Duhop comes in hitting a Duhop Drop on Bravo as he does! Bravo staggers back into the ropes as Duhop hits another Duhop Drop making Bravo fly on his back before Duhop hooks Bravo's left leg.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the bell rang to end the match.

**("Thud" by John Deley and The 41 Players)**

"Here is your winner, Duhop!" Richard announced.

(_Duhop gets to his knees and screams to the cheering crowd as the ref raises his left hand in victory before he heads out of the cage. He grab Tiffani's right hand as they walk up the ramp ready to collect Duhop's prize as he made his way over to the three remaining briefcases. Duhop rubbed his hands together for luck as he searched back and forth hoping for a big winner before choosing the first one and unlatching it opening to find the banner saying "__**INSTANT WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH ANYTIME"**_ _Duhop closed the briefcase and held it high as he got the world title briefcase he could cash in anytime he pleased. Tiffani clapped for her boyfriend as they shared a quick kiss before walking away._)

"Whoa! How lucky can a guy get? Duhop just scored the money load." Russ stated.

"Duhop just chose the briefcase that he carries around with him everywhere he goes and can cash in for a future title shot anytime. Kinda like Money in the Bank." Jasmynn added.

"That man hit the motherload and has an instant ticket to the front of the line anytime. Could be before a match between two people to make it Triple Threat or he could cash in on the winner after they have exhausted most of their strength in their last match." Greg suggested.

(_We go backstage as Ryback is seen sitting on a sofa turning both ways to see if he can spot anyone of interest before he sees Mammoth Man exiting the locker room with a white towel over his back. Ryback acts cool before slowly creeping up and clobbering the big man from behind as he punches down the monster. Mammoth Man catches a punch to Ryback's gut and fights back elbowing the head, but Ryback rams Mammoth Man into two lamps inevitably making a hole in the wall. Mammoth Man stumbles before he gets a Meathook Clothesline from the Big Guy as referees surround the two breaking up the fight._)

"You wanna be undefeated, punk? Go through me." Ryback stated.

(_One of the referees tells Ryback to get back as the Big Guy smirks walking off and Mammoth Man gets checked on by the officials before we head back outside._)

"So Ryback was looking for Mammoth Man? He is undefeated so far in USPW." Russ stated.

"But guys like Ryback always take the coward route to attack their competition instead of waiting for the match to see who's the toughest. This is only gonna anger a man like Mammoth Man as he is going to tear Ryback a new mudhole." Greg added.

"We still have two more briefcases on the line before our tag teams take center stage for the USPW Global Tag Team Titles as Jonathan and William will be weary if Preston gets involved. But we have Bottoms Up Outlaws, The Crist Brothers, The Lucha Bros., Injustice, and The Hybrid 2 set up for action inside the steel cage." Jasmynn added.

**("Taking a Beating" by Ethan Meixsell)**

(_Rhett Titus ran out screaming "OH HELL YEAH!" with his arms outstretched completely shirtless wearing bright green trunks with a metal bone on the back with the words 'BIG DAWG' on the front of the bone. He wore his hair in a bun and white boots as the crowd cheered for him and he started his walk down to the cage._)

"The following contest is a Triple Threat match set to be contested inside a steel cage and it is for a Rags or Riches Briefcase! Introducing first, from Long Beach Island, New Jersey, weighing 230 lbs., Rhett Titus!" Richard announced.

"The Ring of Honor veteran has showed his presence hoping to pull off a big win and get a briefcase although the world title one is not up for grabs." Russ stated.

"It doesn't mean he couldn't become rich with $50K or become our first Television Champion. The possibilities are still alive in this contest." Greg added.

(_Rhett rattles the cages on the side before getting to the actual cage climbing the stairs and heading inside playing to the cheering crowd._)

**("Lover's Lane" by Unknown)**

(_Jervis Cottonbelly came out stretching his arms and almost dropped his hat before he caught it to place it on his head again. He started hugging many fans old and young before heading down the ramp blowing kisses all around._)

"His opponents, first, from London, England, weighing 200 lbs., he is the World's Sweetest Man, "Gentleman" Jervis Cottonbelly!" Richard announced.

"Sporting the same attire he did against Marty Jannetty and a really colorful mindset that comes from Jervis." Greg admitted.

"I still want a hug! Come get me, Jervis!" Jasmynn exclaimed.

(_Jervis runs ringside and hugs the second referee outside as he comes in the cage and goes through the ropes throwing his hat out to the crowd in the pool before taking off his jacket and placing his cane outside the ring throwing a thumbs up to Rhett Titus._)

**("Hathor" by Derek and Brandon Fiechter)**

(_Four men donned in black robes and hoods came out as they rolled out a golden sarcophagus with the design of an Egyptian pharaoh. The crowd cheered a little less, but loved the uniqueness of the entrance._)

"From Luxor, Egypt, weighing 235 lbs., Nolan Exodus!" Richard announced.

"This man has had only one match and he makes his return to USPW, but he's been on the independent scene making a name in America." Russ explained.

"He's made three appearances in Ring of Honor and made a one-off appearance in Combat Zone Wrestling primarily sticking to Ohio Valley Wrestling to increase his training abilities." Jasmynn added as she looked over her notes.

(_The men got ringside and turned the coffin around as they opened the lid and Nolan popped up with his baldness showing and he wears a white hoodie. He is helped out and is shown wearing white wrestling shorts and black sneakers as he walks eerily to the steel steps. Nolan has white lines painted on his face and golden hourglass earrings hanging from his ears as he goes through the ropes with the second referee closing the cage locking it up_.)

Jervis started shaking both the hands of Rhett and Nolan with the bell ringing as the Egyptian got his hoodie off sending it to his followers outside the ring and he clasped his hands together falling to his knees. Rhett rolled his eyes before punching Jervis in the head and then Nolan and then to Jervis getting the nice wrestler in the upper left corner before sending a flurry of elbows knocking the head as far back as he can. Rhett then got Nolan in the lower left corner sending elbows to him as well with Rhett backing up running hitting a Corner Splash to Nolan and then one to Jervis. Both newcomers slumped in their corners as Rhett drags Jervis out hitting a Bodyslam on the gentleman wrestler as Jervis grabs his back.

"The Big Dawg taking the reins from here and Jervis isn't looking so good becoming the chew toy." Jasmynn stated.

Jervis gets brought up and hit with another Bodyslam before Nolan comes out trying for a clothesline, but Rhett blocks it as he hits Nolan with a Jumping Headbutt before sending Nolan into the east end ropes and hitting a Scoop Slam as Rhett hooks the left leg of Nolan for a quick pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Nolan kicked out at 2.2.

Rhett gets Nolan up whipping him from the south end ropes too the north set as he bent over, but Nolan stops and drops to his knees hitting a slap to Rhett_'_s chest as the big man covers the spot glaring at Nolan. Nolan ducks a few punches before ducking behind Rhett hitting a Dropkick to the back and back flipping off Rhett clasping both hands above him as the crowd cheered for the trick he did. Rhett tried for a Big Boot, but Nolan rolls off to the side hitting a Superkick to the head of Rhett before turning it into a Pele Kick as Rhett stepped into the arms of Jervis where the nice guy picked Rhett up rocking him to sleep before dropping him with a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Nolan clasped his hands together as did Jervis, but he congratulated himself and Nolan to the crowd.

"Jervis giving himself a pat on the back, but also giving tribute to the man from the crypt as Nolan showcasing his feats of athleticism." Greg stated.

Jervis and Nolan get Rhett up as they execute a Double Suplex as Rhett grabs at his back in mere agony before Nolan sends three kicks in consistent motion to Rhett_'_s back and Jervis gave his own kick as he jumped for joy. Jervis then gets Rhett up as he backs up into the upper right corner before running hitting a Running Bulldog as Rhett grabs at his face before Jervis high-fives Nolan for his own move. Nolan then whips Jervis into the south end ropes hitting a Death Valley Driver before bridging into a pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Jervis reversed it into a backslide pin.

"1….2…." The ref counted, but Nolan rolled back up with Jervis on his shoulders and then he hit a Cutter.

"Nolan with the Cutter having his way with Jervis after the brief team up between the two." Russ observed.

Nolan_'_s hourglass earrings flopped back and forth with each movement as he made fists with his hands going to punch the stomach of Jervis hitting two exaggerated punches before two Palm Strikes to the face and two Spin Kicks before topping the display with the Falcon Arrow. Nolan then kipped up to a roaring crowd before Rhett tried spoiling the party with a clothesline, but Nolan flipped forward to evade it before hitting a Headscissors Takedown as Rhett got taken by surprised. Rhett rolls right up and hits a Sit-Out Chokebomb as he hooks the legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jervis quickly broke the count up.

Jervis helps Nolan to his feet as the Big Dawg comes up trying for a Double Clothesline, but both smaller wrestlers ducked as they hit a Double Superkick on Titus taking him down. Nolan then gets Rhett on his knees before holding his chin up hitting a Side Kick straight to the head as Rhett spit out some rolling away. Jervis then comes up behind Nolan looking for a rollup pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Nolan kicked out at 2.7!

Nolan gets up and hits a Pele Kick to Jervis sending the nice guy down on his stomach before Nolan runs the north end ropes hitting a Double Foot Stomp to the back of Jervis. Nolan then pushes Jervis on his back hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jervis kicked out at 2.7!

"Nolan with the double foot stomp and Jervis kicks out in the nick of time. What great action here on CageZone." Greg observed.

Nolan gets Jervis up throwing him in the lower right corner as he hits multiple side kicks to the chest of Jervis. Nolan then hit an elbow before backing up as Jervis goes into a sitting position and Nolan clasped both hands together with the crowd hyping him up as he runs trying for a Double Knee Strike in the corner, but Jervis rolls away allowing Nolan to crash and burn. Jervis then grabs Nolan hitting a Russian Leg Sweep and rolls to his feet grabbing the left leg twisting Nolan over into the Dowton Lock (Ankle Lock) as he sits down wrenching hard on the leg. Nolan screams as he tries going for the ropes, but realized he's trapped for the moment until Rhett gets up kicking Jervis until he lets go of the hold. Rhett kicks the left leg of Nolan adding more pain and the Big Dawg gets Jervis up whipping him off the south end ropes, but Jervis does a counter bringing Rhett in for another Russian Leg Sweep, but Rhett lifts Jervis in a One-Handed Powerslam!

"Rhett with the eloquent reversal after Jervis tried taking him dancing. That's definitely a tango you want to stray away from." Jasmynn joked.

Rhett gets up screaming "OH HELL YEAH!" to a mixed crowd as he gets Jervis up and lifts him in position before executing the World's Doggest Slam on the gentleman. He then hooked the left leg for the pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jervis kicked out surprisingly at 2.9!

The crowd cheers the nice guy on as Rhett is in disbelief, but he sees Nolan in the upper left corner as he backs up in the lower right before stomping the left boot on the canvas. Rhett runs trying for the Big Dog Boot (Helluva Kick), but Nolan ducks down as Rhett makes contact with no one. Nolan rolls out and then hits a Roundhouse Kick to the head as Rhett stumbles. Nolan then grabs Rhett as he grabs the left leg going for Realm of the Tombs (Fisherman Suplex into a Jackhammer) and he connects before hooking the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jervis broke the count at 2.7!

Jervis then grabbed the left leg trying for the Downton Lock on Nolan as the Egyptian screamed, but he tried for the pinning the shoulders down on Rhett.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Jervis is stunned that Nolan thought faster in time and won.

**("Hathor" by Derek and Brandon Fiechter)**

"Here is your winner, Nolan Exodus!" Richard announced.

(_Jervis releases his hold helping Nolan up and raised his left arm and the referee raises the right arm as Nolan smirks at Jervis accepting a friendly handshake as the crowd cheers. Nolan exits the cage soon and hops back in his sarcophagus before he sits up while the robed men lead the coffin up the ramp towards the briefcases. Nolan decided on choosing the second briefcase as one of the robed men brought it to him and he unlocked it showing the banner of __**'$50,000' **__while the crowd cheers._)

"Nolan just earned a massive payday on this one." Greg stated.

"He earned that cash prize for his stunning performance and quick thinking to win the match. I can only see things going up for this young man." Russ explained.

(_Nolan locked up his prize holding it close and he laid back in his sarcophagus before the robed men closed the lid leading the resting place back into the resort._)

"That means Preston, Cody or Connor will become the first ever USPW Television Champion and I can't wait for that match." Russ stated.

_**It's that time of the year….**_

**Footage is shown of Marty Scurll coming into the NWA making his intention known for challenging Nick Aldis for his NWA Worlds Heavyweight Championship.**

_**16 teams will rise to the challenge of being in the most legendary tournament in professional wrestling history…**_

**Footage shows the Crockett Cup trophy in glistening sliver as different angles captured the beauty of such a relic.**

_**Multiple companies will put their best foot forward on this extravagant night to celebrate past, present, and future…**_

**Footage shows old school NWA wrestling moments of tag team matches as well as the footage shows The Rock N' Roll Express winning their ninth NWA World Tag Team Titles, The Lucha Bros. pulling down the AAA World Tag Team Titles at AEW: All Out 2019, The Briscoe Brothers holding up the ROH World Tag Team Titles which they have held 11 times, and Jonathan and William holding up their USPW Global Tag Team Titles to the crowd on a Firestorm taping. **

_**Plus, the Boston native gets set to do battle with Jeff Cobb as the bad blood boils…**_

**Footage shows a Ring of Honor taping as Jeff Cobb attacks Shane Taylor after a match where Eddie Edwards makes a shocking return to take out Cobb saving Taylor. Edwards cuts a promo saying he is tired of Cobb treating himself like he's the next best thing in Ring of Honor and the one thing that Cobb continues to forget is that he's always replaceable stating that Cobb hasn't risen to the heights that Edwards has done. Footage goes on to show all of Edwards's accomplishments in Impact Wrestling and Ring of Honor, but Cobb says that Edwards was a prized independent darling, but he's nothing now, but a scared man afraid to get his hands dirty and resorts to cheap shots instead of man-to-man confrontation. **

_**It's Cobb vs. Edwards…it's Falls Count Anywhere**_

_**NWA presents the Crockett Cup: Live April 5**__**th**__** on pay-per-view!**_

**(Confirmed list of tag teams competing in the 2020 Crockett Cup tournament)**

_**The Young Bucks (Matt and Nick Jackson) (Representing All Elite Wrestling) **_

_**Jurassic Express (Jungle Boy and Luchasaurus) (Representing All Elite Wrestling)**_

_**Private Party (Isiah Kassidy and Marc Quen) (Representing All Elite Wrestling)**_

_**The Inner Circle (Sammy Guevara and Jake Hager) (Representing All Elite Wrestling)**_

_**The Bloodline (Jonathan Steele and William Ashworth) (Representing Untied Supreme Pro Wrestling)**_

_**The Remnants (Caleb Collins and Driston Fields) (Representing United Supreme Pro Wrestling)**_

_**Bottoms Up Outlaws (Sammy Moonshine and Nick Rollins) (Representing United Supreme Pro Wrestling) **_

_**The North (Ethan Page and Josh Alexander) (Representing Impact Wrestling)**_

_**The Von Erichs (Marshall and Ross Von Rich) (Representing National Wrestling Alliance)**_

_**Tim Storm and Jocephus (Representing National Wrestling Alliance)**_

_**The Yolo Twins (Yohann and Logan Ollores) (Representing Philippine Wrestling Revolution)**_

_**The Briscoe Brothers (Jay and Mark Briscoe) (Representing Ring of Honor)**_

_**Dalton Castle and Joe Hendry (Representing Ring of Honor and United Supreme Pro Wrestling)**_

_**Bear Country (Bear Boulder and Bear Bronson) (Representing CAP Wrestling and Combat Zone Wrestling)**_

_**Jervis Cottonbelly and Nolan Exodus (Representing United Supreme Pro Wrestling)**_

_**Old Glory (Lars and Hans Ostberg) (Representing National Wrestling Alliance) **_


	19. USPW CageZone Ep2: Rags or Riches Pt3

**USPW CageZone: Episode 2**

_**Rags or Riches Part 3**_

**A/N: So I have to put this out there before going into the chapter and it involves a recent movement called SpeakingOut where different people come forward speaking out against wrestlers that have allegedly sexually assaulted or harassed them. So, David Starr is someone that has been accused of such actions and we at USPW don't condone such activity so he has been released from his contract and will no longer face King Randy at Niagara Brawls for the wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship so he will get a replacement opponent on the next Firestorm taping. Also, Dave Crist is fired as well, because he also has allegations against him, but he's also known for being a straight-up dickhead backstage so that's definitely gonna be a problem. Moving forward, Ohio Versus Everything will only feature Sami Callahan, Sara Lewis, Jake Crist and Madman Fulton. Dave will appear in this chapter, but this will be his official last match in USPW. Thank you for reading the disclaimer.**

**Venue: **_Loews Pacific Royal Resort_

**Date: **_March 13__th__, 2020_

**State/City: **_Orlando, Florida_

(_A dark room is shown as Sami Callahan comes onscreen with his signature baseball bat and his wife, Sara Lewis, joins his side as they remove their masks._)

"Tonight, oVe sets out to destroy every inch of this company…Jake and Dave that the first shot tonight and then we move forward with our plans." Sami explained.

"Poor souls like Bloodline, The Hybrid, Lucha Bros., Outlaws, and Injustice rely on their strengths to get them ahead, but the strength is also in the numbers. No matter how much muscle each team packs, we have one more in line to take the place of the fallen." Sara continued.

"We ran the landscape of Impact and we are gonna do it again with USPW. There is no one that is safe from the clutches of darkness. What we want is what we get. No matter the circumstances needed to go through." Sami stated.

(_Madman Fulton came from behind as Dave came in sight wearing a goat face mask while Jake stuck his tongue out laughing crazily._)

"This is Ohio Versus Everything…we will rise to the challenge and bring it down!" Sami exclaimed.

(_The scene switches to Sammy and Nick taking shots at the local bar in the resort before they faced the camera down._)

"These fellers in this match don't realize that when the drinks start kicking in, their rumps are meeting these steel-toed boots of anarchy." Sammy stated.

"Now, we are gentlemen at heart, but Sami outta keep his mistress on a muzzle lest she taste what fifty shots of red rum can do." Nick added as he finished another shot.

"Outlaws are riding high tonight and when we come out of there with those tag titles, we plan on representing the best in the division. This lets you cowpokes know that there will be new sheriffs in town." Sammy promised.

(_The scene switches to the locker room as Jordan Oliver and Kotto Brazil prepare themselves as while Myron Reed held his MLW World Middleweight Championship with a white strip across the middle reading "_**#INJUSTICE**" _and he glares right into the camera._)

"There's corrupted officials in all wrestling companies and MLW held us back, but we fight back against authority. However, tonight is all about unforgiving steel and taking names. These five other teams may as well throw in the towels, because Injustice will soon run the show. No one tells us how to do things anymore. We are getting those Global Tag Team Titles and then we will set our eyes on individual gold in both MLW and USPW like I have right here. Get ready to taste real justice!" Reed explained.

(_The cameras returned ringside as a drone shot got the steel cage, but the hundreds of fans on land and in the water surrounded it as a closeup shot of all three commentators filled the screen._)

"Very strong words from three of the tag teams competing in our main event, but I think Jonathan and William won't be giving up those titles without a fight. It's all or nothing inside that structure." Russ stated.

"Well, coming up next is our first USPW Television Championship match of the year as Cody Fireheart, Connor Gates, and Preston Starr will fight for the remaining briefcase containing that title." Greg added.

"I really can't wait, because this is such a dream match to see the abilities of three talented athletes regardless of the actions Preston has done. He and Jonathan took each other to the limits in that Buried Alive Match getting a five-star rating which is the first for this company. Also, Cody fought Jason to his ultimate limit and prevented himself from passing out showing us his absolute willpower when fighting." Jasmynn added.

**("Immortal" by Fallout Boy)**

(_The crowd cheered as Cody came out in his normal hoodie and his mask shined with the sun reflecting off it. He slapped fives with fans before heading down the ramp._)

"This contest is a Triple Threat Match set to be contested inside a steel cage and it is for the USPW Television Championship! Introducing first, from Arkham City, weighing 195 lbs., this is Cody Fireheart!" Richard exclaimed.

(_As Cody made his way down, two people came out of the crowd attacking Cody as the cameramen rushed to the scene as the crowd saw two individuals in red hoodies kicking down on Cody._)

"What the hell?! Who are these clowns?!" Greg recoiled.

"These two came out of the fans, but why isn't security getting rid of them?" Jasmynn wondered.

(_The two men took off their hoods revealing Viktor and Connor Chaos, formerly known as the Ascension, of the newly named The Apocalyptic Brothers as Connor gets Cody up smashing the head off the guardrail and Viktor sent knees to Cody's head. The crowd booed and they got louder as the attacks increased, but Preston came out dressed in his usual brown leather jacket, a bright green shirt with a black question mark on the front covered in green question marks and green tights with three black question marks on each side as he smirked at what was happening._)

"Preston is smirking and that's not a good thing." Greg stated.

"Did he hire the Ascension to attack Cody? What's going on here?" Russ asked.

(_Connor came out attacking Preston from behind as he tried his luck punching back at Viktor and Chaos, but both Apocalyptic Brothers hit Connor all around his body leading the Antichrist to getting a Superkick from Viktor sending him to the floor. Viktor gets Connor up as Chaos readies his left arm before Viktor pushes Connor to Chaos as Chaos hits a Running Lariat to the Wales native. Preston gets up ordering both men to get Gates to the steel cage as Viktor and Chaos grab their victim hoisting him on the shoulders carrying him to the steel cage._)

"Preston is leading these maniacs. What a travesty for Connor Gates!" Greg exclaimed.

(_The Apocalyptic Brothers gets Connor into the steel cage as Preston followed behind laughing as if this was the funniest joke on the planet. Viktor then gets down in the lower left corner while Chaos goes to the upper right and Gates gets up to his feet before both partners hit Total Catastrophe (Fall of Man) on the Wales native to Gates hearing the sea of booing crowd members. Preston comes in as he orders the referee to ring the bell and count the pin._)

The referee reluctantly called for the bell as Preston drops on his feet before grabbing Connor up hitting a Cross Rhodes for good measure. Preston then hooked both legs screaming "Count, you fool!"

"1…2….3!" The referee counted as each slap felt forced and the bell rang while Preston gets to his feet.

"Here is your winner and the inaugural USPW Television Champion, Preston Starr!" Richard announced.

(_The title that the second ref handed to his colleague has a nice leather black strap with two silver plates with TV emblems on each plate. The middle plate is the bigger plate as it had the USPW logo on a blue surface at the top along with a red banner reading 'TELEVISION', a blue circle with 'USPW TV' on it, and another red banner reading 'CHAMPION' on it. Preston grabbed the title as both Viktor and Connor clapped for their new leader raising both hands as the chorus of boos continued throughout the resort. Preston asks for a microphone before a producer brought him one._)

"That, ladies and gentlemen, is what happens when a job gets tough and you need a little backup like any good hero needs. No one alone can withstand the force of villainous deeds on his own terms, but he can enlist a league of good doers who meets his cries of help. After all, that's what Jonathan had at Rush Hour and that's what he has had for a majority of his career…as he hides behind every crack and corner keeping all that lustrous gold for himself. William is a blind follower and can't be saved. You honestly think I thought he turned on Jonathan? Bullshit! It was a ploy to throw you all into his little pity party…so he can cry foul and say it was my doing. You think I'm that dumb? They can play it off, but not me…not these brothers…I happen to run into them Monday at the Studios and we hatched this very plan. Look, what I got out of it…the Television Championship. Look at this belt." Preston explained as he holds up his new prize to the hundreds of booing fans.

"This guy is so delusional it's unreal and he isn't even self-aware about it." Greg stated as he facepalmed.

"You all may think I cheated….or am I coward who can't fend for his self? That's bullshit as well, because I would've buried Jonathan's ass in that grave and sink his career for good! You all know it's true and he still gets a main event spot. This is the bedrock foundation for things to come so get used to seeing this title on the shoulders of a true hero. A true role model for your children to stand up to those holding them back and holding everyone accountable for their actions. This is only the beginning." Preston stated.

(_Both Viktor and Chaos get Gates to his feet before Preston turns him around trying for another Cross Rhodes, but the crowd starts cheering as Jason David Frank takes off his suit jacket and drops his world title with Hank. He tears away his dress shirt exposing all his tattoos and Jason runs down the ramp straight into the cage tackling Viktor with a Spear and then hits a Judo Throw on Chaos to keep both brothers at bay. Preston bashes Jason in the face with his Television Championship and gets Jason up punching the back repeatedly as the Apocalyptic Brothers join making it 3-on-1._)

"Jason tried making the save, but he is facing a beatdown from these savage wolves hungry for his blood." Russ stated.

(_Both Viktor and Chaos separated to different corners as Preston lifts Jason up hitting the world champion with the Cross Rhodes. He then gets Jason up to his feet letting his new partners hit Total Catastrophe on the legendary Green Ranger with all three men standing tall. Preston raised his Television Championship high as Jason and Gates laid on the canvas while Cody recovered outside on the ramp._)

"Well, Viktor and Connor are here in USPW and they aligned themselves with a false prophet. Apparently, Preston made a deal with them and they are now joining forces. They already made an impact winning the Television Championship and laying out the world champion." Russ stated.

"It's all bullshit in my eyes. Wanna talk about bullshit? Turning on the people who put in good words for you and gave you opportunity after opportunity and let you flourish on your accord. That's bullshit." Greg explained.

"In any case, coming up is our main event of the evening as six teams battle for the USPW Global Tag Team Titles. I just wonder what's gonna happen when these six step inside a steel cage and so much can happen. Stick with us." Jasmynn announced.

(_Jonathan and William sized one another up with their titles visible in the background getting ready for their first title defense. Jonathan wore his normal hoodie along with green tights with silver triangles down each leg to black boots and William wore a back sleeveless shirt saying "Punch Harder' in bold orange letters and normal black shorts with black boots. They handed off their titles when the referee came to collect them and they did some warmup punches to each other to get ready.)_

"The following contest is your CageZone main event of the evening and it is a Tag Team Turmoil match set to be contested inside a steel cage! It is for the USPW Global Tag Team Titles! Introducing the first team…" Richard announced as the referee is seen holding up both titles in the ring.

**("Guilty Conscience (Instrumental)" by Eminem) **

(_Myron came out shirtless with orange pants on carrying his title as Jordan followed behind with a red banana around his head, orange pants on and white sneakers as Kotto came out last carrying a kendo stick with his hair in a bun wearing an open suit orange jacket, orange pants, and black sneakers. The crowd boo them as the members of Injustice made their way to the ring shouting at the fans._)

"Being accompanied to the ring by MLW World Middleweight Champion Myron Reed, representing Major League Wrestling, weighing in at a total combined weight of 318 lbs., Jordan Oliver and Kotto Brazil, this is Injustice!" Richard announced.

"These three used to run with Rich Swann till he left the promotion and they have seen some success after Reed captured his current title from Teddy Hart." Russ explained.

"They complain that company holds them back, but they are getting opportunities like that. Hypocrisy should be their faction name." Greg added.

(_Jordan and Kotto motioned for the tag belts as they went up the steel steps with Myron staying outside as Jordan gets on the upper right corner badgering the audience while Kotto stands firmly in the middle._)

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence)**

(_The countdown came onscreen as the numbers went from 5 to 1 and the night sky lit up with spotlights as smoke covered the entranceway while Jonathan comes out with William in tow. Jonathan tore off his hood as the golden sparkles fell from the roof before they proceeded to the ring._)

"Introducing the second team…representing The Bloodline, weighing in at a total combined weight of 512 lbs., they are the current USPW Global Tag Team Champions, "The Instant Classic" Jonathan Steele and William Ashworth!" Richard announced.

"This challenge came to fruition after five teams approached the Bloodline hoping for a title shot and they granted all their wishes." Jasmynn reminded.

"William is the one that won those titles for the Bloodline and Jonathan joins him in defending them for the first time. Can these two survive the gauntlet?" Greg wondered.

(_Jordan and Kotto rattled the cage as Jonathan took the steps up heading inside and William slammed the cage door behind him for the second ref to lock it up. Jonathan takes off his hoodie revealing a sleeveless blue shirt saying "Instant Fact I'm A Classic" in gold coloring with three yellow lines behind the words. The ref kept them separated as Richard came down to take the tag titles up to the commentary table._)

The bell rang as Jordan got Jonathan in the upper right corner punching right away at the head as Kotto hits William in the side with the kendo stick, but William gets barely fazed hitting a Brain Chop to the head of Kotto before getting him up as Jordan attacks William, but the big guy grabs both throats of the Injustice members before executing a Double Chokeslam. William gets Kotto up as Jonathan stood in the upper right corner running before hitting Kotto with a Spear. Jordan got to his feet before Jonathan hit a Spear on him as well. Jonathan gets Jordan up before locking up the arms and turning Oliver into a Lights Out. Jonathan pushes Jordan on his back hooking the right leg.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Injustice got eliminated quickly.

"Whoa! Record time for that elimination!" Greg exclaimed as he got shocked and Myron banged on the cage to protest the result.

"_O…V…E! OHIO VERSUS EVERYTHING!"_

(_Kotto helped his partner out of the cage as Jake and Dave Crist of oVe were the next ones out attacking Injustice for that stunt last week before they helped themselves in the cage. Jake wore black eye paint along with a black tank top, black tights with white skulls on both legs with oVe down both legs in bold white and black boots with green laces. Dave tore away his goat mask wearing black tights like Jake's except a white flame on the bottom part and the oVe logo on the top part with black boots with green laces._)

"Here comes the Crist Brothers making their in-ring debut as they ruined the #1 Contender's Tag Team match last week which started oVe's ventures in USPW." Russ stated.

Both men come into the ring as Jake sticks hit tongue out at the tag team champions as Jonathan yells "Bring it, freaky!" as Jake goes to Jonathan and Dave punches William in the head as all four men batter one another. Jonathan brings a knee to Jake's gut, but Jake punches Jonathan three times in the stomach and then he hits a Jumping Neckbreaker on the Instant Classic. William pushes Dave away before he hits a Big Boot, but he gets a Superkick from Jake bringing him into the lower right corner before Jake climbs to the middle rope hitting rapid fire shots to the head before executing a Hurricarana. Jake then stomps a mudhole into the big man as he laughs at the audience booing him.

"Jake just starting to take control of the match after Dave gets sidelined, but it does not matter as oVe will look for any opening possible." Jasmynn stated.

Jake gets Jonathan up whipping him off the south end ropes before he tried for a Spin Kick, but Jonathan does a dodge bending back before hitting a Snap German Suplex to Jake. Jonathan gets up only to suffer a Running Knee Strike from Dave, but Jonathan bounces off the north end ropes again hitting a Rebound Lariat to Dave as he gets the other brother down. William gets up as he hits a Brain Chop to Jake's head keeping him down before lifting the craziest member of the faction up hitting a straight forward Powerbomb as Jake grabs his back in sheer pain. Jonathan then gets Dave up before shoving him into William getting grabbed by the throat hitting a Chokeslam as William covers hooking Dave's right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Dave kicked out at 2.7!

"William with that big chokeslam, but Dave managing to get his second wind." Jasmynn observed.

William gets Dave up, but Dave low blows William and hits a Spinning Forearm to Jonathan as Jake hits a Superkick to the Instant Classic. Jonathan stumbles as Dave hits an Enzurgiri leading Jonathan to go into the upper left corner where Jake backs up as Dave whips him into Jonathan hitting a Corner Headbutt before Dave hits a Corner Dropkick. Jonathan stumbles into Dave's grasp as he and Jake hit a Assisted Double Underhook Piledriver to the Instant Classic as Dave hooks both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted as William breaks the count at 2.6!

William hits a KO Punch to Jake as Dave ducks one and hits a Superkick, but Jonathan hits one of his own knocking Dave down. William gets Dave to his feet and hits a Chokebomb to the man as Jonathan climbs the lower right corner balancing himself grabbing the cage to hoist himself higher before staring intently jumping to hit a Flying Splash holding his stomach tightly. He covers Dave for the pin.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as oVe is done for and eliminated as the crowd cheers.

**("Bottoms Up" by Brantley Gilbert)**

(_Nick and Sammy came out tossing away their cowboy hats and brown leather jackets as Nick wore normal black trunks with 'ROLLINS' on the back in bold red and Sammy wore green trunks with 'MOONSHINE' in bold yellow as they wore red boots each running to the ring._)

"Next up is Bottoms Up Outlaws who Hank promised a shot after oVe ruined their spot in the main event last week." Russ explained.

Jake and Dave exited the cage grumbling and gave death glares to the Outlaws as the two teams were locked in a death stare for ten seconds before parting ways. Nick comes in as Jonathan tries for a clothesline, but Rollins rolls the through jumping off the upper right corner hitting a Moonsault. William and Sammy get in a punching war before Sammy gets the upper hand using both hands to perform punches and forearms before kneeing William in the gut hacking up before hitting a Step-Up Headscissors Takedown as the crowd cheers the Outlaws. Nick and Sammy get William up as they try for a Double Suplex struggling to get William up as the big man hits elbows to both men as he tries for a Double Chokeslam, but the Outlaws turn it around into a Double DDT. Sammy covers hooking William's right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but William kicked out at 2.6!

"The Outalws building momentum and they may have the best claim out of all tag teams in this match. They were one of the teams to fight for their legitimate shot at the titles." Greg stated.

Sammy gets William up whipping him into the upper left corner as he hits a Corner Splash right off the bat. Nick rolls through jumping on William hitting a Hurricarana as William rolls up propped on Sammy's shoulders before he leans back into a Samoan Drop. The crowd cheers on the tag team moves as Nick hits a Senton Bomb before covering William again.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jonathan broke the count up.

Sammy gets Jonathan in the stomach and pulls off his shirt, but Jonathan catches Sammy in a small cradle pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Nick pushed his partner to reverse into his own pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jonathan kicked out at 2.7!

Sammy gets up as both cowboys tried for a Double Superkick, but Jonathan catches the boots as William runs off the west end ropes barreling down both Outlaws into the east cage wall at once. The Outlaws got confused as William grabbed Nick by the throat and Jonathan locked Sammy's arms up before Nick got sent to the mat with a Chokeslam and Sammy got put down with Lights Out! Jonathan pushes Sammy over on his back hooking the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Sammy kicked out at 2.5!

"Lights Out! Almost a three count, but Sammy keeps the dream alive as the Outlaws look to keep going from here." Russ stated.

Jonathan then brushed hair out of his face before getting Sammy to his feet and whipping him into the lower left corner to which Sammy uses the top rope to lift himself out of Jonathan's way when the Instant Classic went to ram Sammy. William tried catching Sammy with the KO Punch, but Sammy ducked hitting a Roundhouse Kick to stun William. He then picked William up hitting Keep it Down (Michinoku Driver) as he bridges the pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but William kicked out at 2.7!

William grabbed the back of his head as Jonathan came out of the corner hitting a Swinging Neckbreaker to Sammy. Nick gets up hitting a Roundhouse Kick to Jonathan's skull and then he rolled Jonathan up from behind so he got on top.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jonathan kicked out at 2.6!

Jonathan rolls up to his feet as Nick tried for a Superkick, but Jonathan caught the foot turning Nick around before locking the arms behind the back, but Nick ducks down throwing Jonathan over his back before executing a Superkick to Jonathan taking down Steele. William gets up as Nick tries going for a Handspring Hurricarana, but William learned from his mistakes and lifted Nick up hitting a Bucklebomb in the lower left corner as the ricochet effect made Nick stumble into a KO Punch as Nick goes down. Sammy comes over and tries for a Backbreaker on William, but the big man threw Sammy over his shoulder down onto Nick.

"William is now gonna show these Outlaws a real rodeo." Greg stated.

William then gets both men up by their throats before hitting a Double Chokeslam before placing a foot on the chest of Nick.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the Outlaws have been eliminated from this match.

**("Hybrid Flow" by Marcus Ruckus)**

(_The crowd cheered loudly as Jack Evans came out clapping his hands doing cartwheels down the ramp wearing a black jacket with a dark yellow shade and a green trim, black fingerless gloves, dark green shorts with black lines down the legs and black boots. Angelico does a dance himself wearing a black hat with a yellow front, a yellow body shirt with black flames around the bottom half, long black gloves, green tights, and black boots with bright green laces. He also wore a black body covering with a yellow trim as he tore it off and threw down his hat. Jack took off his jacket, but instead of the front entrance, he hops on the cage climbing as well as Angelico._)

Jonathan and William were confused by this as they started making their own way up as the crowd looked up with their heads seeing the two teams going to meet one another.

"Both Angelico and Jack don't know limits and they are always testing each other to see what they can break. This is normal for them." Greg explained.

"These boys kill it all the time in Mexico performing feats no normal human being could muster." Jasmynn added.

Jack started hitting an Enzurgiri to Jonathan's head as the Instant Classic barely held onto the top of the cage. Angelico grabbed William's head punching and punching as the big man kept his stamina up. Jonathan climbed onto the very top glaring Jack as both men started a punching war on top of the cage as Jonathan got the upper hand hitting a Headbutt to Jack before standing tall balancing, but Jack caught him in a pinch to the gut standing up himself. Angelico got on top of the cage and pushed William down onto the top rope before vaulting over hitting a Powerbomb down to the canvas! The crowd cheered and chanted "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" Jack tries hitting a DDT on top of the cage, but Jonathan reverses with an Atomic Drop as Jack holds his crotch and Jonathan punches the head a few times disturbing Jack's balance.

"Those two are risking their lives, because there's one way in and one way out." Russ stated.

Jonathan climbs back onto the cage wall before moving to his sides getting Jack on his behind before executing a Vertical Suplex off the top of the cage as all four men were down and out. Angelico gets up seeing his partner down for the count and he saw it needed to work over William before Jonathan got up as the high-flyer started hammering the back of the big man as William cried out in pain. Angelico gets him up hitting a Shuri Knee to the skull as William went blind before getting a Flatliner to the canvas and moving on locking William in a Figure-Four Leg Lock as the big man screamed in pain. Jonathan stirred a little as William tried punching at the leg lock he is currently in moving Angelico's left leg off him as the high-flyer couldn't reach to stop William. William broke the lock as both men get up and Angelico gets grabbed by the throat.

"Looks like Angelico should've stayed in bed this morning, because William will put him to sleep." Russ stated.

Jack rolled over and tripped up William as the big man goes down allowing Angelico to jump hitting a Double Foot Stomp on the back. Jack then gets up as Angelico holds the right leg and flips Jack onto William hitting a Standing 450 Splash. Jack hooked both legs.

"1…2…." The ref counted, but William kicked out at 2.7!

Jonathan gets up and Angelico tries for a Spinning Heel Kick, but Jonathan ducks and hits a Roundhouse Kick to send Angelico into the north end ropes before getting an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex to the other side of the ring. Jack hits a Spin Kick to the gut and then a Pele Kick as Jonathan goes into the upper left corner. Jack then hits a Jumping Back Kick to the chin uppercutting Jonathan as the Instant Classic hops on the top rope. Jack climbs up with him punching the head a few times and wants to try for a Superplex, but William came over hitting a Body Takedown off the middle rope as Jack faceplanted holding his head. William gets the smaller man up putting him in a Electric Chair position before Jonathan jumps hitting their own Doomsday Device as Jack backflips off William's shoulders into the mat.

"The Bloodline with the Doomsday Device and Jonathan looking to put Jack away to end the night for the Hybrid. However, Angelico is still here for the potential save." Russ stated.

Angelico gets up hitting a Superkick to Jonathan taking him down and gives one to William as the big man stumbles back only for Angelico to do a cartwheel towards him before hitting a Headscissors Takedown. William goes on his back as Angelico hits a Standing Moonsault before booking the left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but William kicked out at 2.7!

Angelico holds his head trying to figure out ways to get the Bloodline eliminated as Jack gets back to his feet dizzy, but able to stand. Jonathan gets up as Jack tries for a Cyclone Kick, but Jonathan rolls off to the side and then comes back with a Dragon Whip Kick knocking Jack to the canvas as Angelico tried for a clothesline, but Jonathan ducks down behind locking the arms and hitting Lights Out before turning Angelico on his back hooking both legs.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the Hybrid 2 failed in their endeavor.

**("Lucha Bros" by Gangsta L)**

(_The final team arrived as Pentagon Jr. came out in his normal black mask with the white trim, but he wore a bright red sleeveless bodysuit, black tights with red crescent-shaped flames going down the legs to bright red boots and he wore red sports gloves with a black trim. Rey Fenix is shirtless wearing sparkly red tights with orange luchador mask symbols on the knees, black boots, and a red version of his normal mask. Both brothers pointed to the cage running down as Jack helped Angelico out._)

"This is it! It's Bloodline and Lucha Bros left and we can probably crown a new team as Global Tag Team Champions." Russ stated.

"They are the current AAA World Tag Team Champions so adding another set could very well be in their future as Penta is a well-known wrestler in AAA, PWG, and Impact and these two have met each other in Lucha Underground and AEW." Jasmynn read off her notes.

Pentagon stays outside to grab a weapon under the ring as Rey comes in through the middle rope hitting a Dropkick at a charging Jonathan. Rey also hits a Superkick to the knees of William before hitting a Sunset Flip Powerbomb on the big man. Jonathan gets up trying for a clothesline, but Rey performs a front flip envision before hitting an Overhead Kick and then running off the south end top rope hitting a Moonsault Kick to the head showing off the style of lucha libre. Pentagon Jr. brings in a table as the crowd cheers before the second referee closes and locked the cage door. Rey gets Jonathan up whipping him into the north end ropes trying for a Hurricarana, but Jonathan catches Rey stepping back so he crashed Rey face first into the north end cage wall, but Rey hung on as Jonathan locked up with Pentagon Jr.

"Rey doing extremely well showing off why these are the luchadors you don't want to meet down a dark alley." Russ explained.

Rey went to climb the cage as Pentagon hit a kick to the gut and a knee to the head before trying for a Piledriver, but Jonathan worked his way up on Penta's shoulders before hopping off behind him as the Instant Classic hit a back forearm. Jonathan then hit a Northern Lights Suplex as Pentagon grabbed his back in pain as William grabbed the right leg of Rey pulling him down and hitting a Reverse STO. William then helped Jonathan set up the table in front of the lower left corner as Jonathan slapped the front of gets Penta up before trying for a Vertical Suplex so Jonathan could dive for a Sit-Out Powerbomb through the table, but Penta wouldn't budge even after being lifted for a few inches. Jonathan climbed the lower left corner as William lifted Penta high leaning back so the famous luchador landed on Jonathan's shoulders, but Penta kicked the back of Jonathan throw him off balance.

"Pentagon Jr. on his own against Jonathan and William as he tries to save himself from taking a total loss." Greg stated.

Penta landed fully on the top rope pulling Jonathan in and hooking the arms trying for the Fear Factor (Package Piledriver), but William stood on the table trying for a German Suplex, but Rey hopped on the table hitting his own German Suplex off the table! Penta then tried for the Fear Factor and he connected sending Jonathan and himself through the table below them as the crowd cheered ballistically! Rey pulls Jonathan out of the wreckage picking him up and tries for the Fenix Driver (Sit-Out Tombstone Piledriver) and it connects as Rey hooks Jonathan's left leg.

"1…2…." The ref counted, but William broke the count before the three could be uttered.

"What the-?! William makes the save for his team!" Jasmynn exclaimed.

"These fans are going wild!" Greg exclaimed as he heard the defeating cheers around the pool.

Rey gets angry hitting William in the head, but William pushes the luchador away before grabbing the throat hitting a Chokeslam. William screams at the crowd as Penta comes up getting a Big Boot before getting a series of clotheslines and after three, William finishes his comeback style with a Leg Drop. He hooks both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Penta kicks out at 2.5!

William puts his hands on his hips breathing heavily before getting up to ball up the right fist making the crowd chant "KO! KO! KO! KO! KO! KO!" Another section started chanting "LET'S GO BLOODLINE/LUCHA BROS!, LET'S GO BLOODLINE/LUCHA BROS!, LET'S GO BLOODLINE/LUCHA BROS!" as William backs up into the upper right corner waiting for Rey or Penta to get to their feet. Rey started stirring as William turned his attention to the little masked man and Jonathan shook his headache away trying to get his vision back. Rey got to his feet as William tried for the KO Punch, but Rey reversed ducking down before executing a Crucifix Pin on William!

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the Lucha Bros couldn't believe it!

**("Lucha Bros" by Gangsta L)**

"Here are your winners and NEW USPW Global Tag Team Champions, the team of Rey Fenix and Pentagon Jr., The Lucha Bros!" Richard announced.

(_Rey gets helped up by his partner as Jonathan shook his head and went to check on William while their titles were handed over to Penta and Rey. The crowd cheered them on and the Bloodline as well for the great tag team main event while the luchadors went over to their opponents. Jonathan shook Penta's hand and Rey patted William on the back as all four men showed good sportsmanship to one another._)

"What a match! These six teams got the spotlight and put it on themselves with their heightened stakes to leave a memorable match in USPW and independent history." Greg stated.

"Lucha Bros really brought the trouble to both Jonathan and William since both men like their old school ways of wrestling, but they have to keep up with Lucha Libre." Jasmynn stated.

(_The Bloodline leave the cage a little disappointed at losing their titles, but it won't stop them from invoking their rematch clause on the Lucha Bros. However, both luchadors raise their titles to end off the night as the USPW logo flashes onscreen before the show ends._)

_**Show Results:**_

**CIMA def. Mason Yates in a Steel Cage Match **_**(5:06)**_

**ROTHChester def. "Truck Driver" Corey Allison and "Freshly Squeezed" Orange Cassidy in a Steel Cage Match for a Rags or Riches Briefcase via escaping the cage **_**(10:22)**_

**Ryan Lewis def. Pete Corvus and Kurt Bale in a Steel Cage Match for a Rags or Riches Briefcase via escaping the cage **_**(7:58)**_

**Haleigh Grant def. Jesse Neal and Katie Striker in a Intergender Steel Cage Match for a Rags or Riches Briefcase **_**(5:25)**_

**Simon Gotch © def. "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan, Oliver Legend, Zack Mercer, Ezekiel Jackson, Caleb Collins, Robert Fantastic, Jungle Boy, Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake, and Mammoth Man in a 10-Man Steel Cage Match for the USPW Hardcore Championship **_**(7:19)**_

**Duhop w/ Tiffani Avatar def. Jay "The Key" Evans and "The Mark" Geoffrey Bravo in a Steel Cage Match for a Rags or Riches Briefcase **_**(9:19)**_

**Nolan Exodus def. Rhett Titus and "Gentleman" Jervis Cottonbelly in a Steel Cage Match for a Rags or Riches Briefcase **_**(11:05)**_

**Preston Starr def. Connor Gates and Cody Fireheart in a Steel Cage Match for the USPW Television Championship **_**(0:52)**_

**Lucha Bros (Pentagon Jr. and Rey Fenix) def. The Bloodline (Jonathan Steele and William Ashworth)©, The Hybrid 2 (Angelico and Jack Evans), Bottoms Up Outlaws (Sammy Moonshine and Nick Rollins), Ohio Versus Everything (Jake and Dave Crist), and Injustice (Jordan Oliver and Kotto Brazil) in a Steel Cage Tag Team Turmoil match for the USPW Global Tag Team Championship **_**(29:48)**_


	20. USPW:Firestorm Ep5

**United Supreme Pro Wrestling: Monday Night Firestorm Episode 5**

**Venue: **_Colonial Life Arena_

**Date: **_March 16__th__, 2020_

**State/City:** _Columbia, South Carolina_

(_A scene is set up as an unknown figure is in a car flipping the key inside the ignition and starting the engine. He then checks his mirrors, takes a sip of hot coffee, and places his hand upon the stick shift. The figure then pulls the lever down to the 'D' letter on the pad as the car started taking off._)

_**Living breathing for a single moment**_

_**We've left everything we had being**_

_**Time to roll brothers out and over**_

_**Nothing to lose, nothing but time**_

(_The car speeds into a parking garage as the headlights shine brightly and the car heads up the different floors. The figure stays in his seat before reaching the top floor before swerving the car to a stop._)

_**Are you sure you wanna take this road now?**_

_**Are you certain that you're gonna win?**_

_**Did they tell you it could be over?**_

_**Over and done before you begin**_

(_The figure then reverses the car backwards as he looks behind him seeing a ramp leading off the top of the garage and he hits it launching off backwards. He lands roughly on the road before turning it around and going straight again._)

_**Everything you know will not prepare you**_

_**Nothing's gonna change if you resist**_

_**Everything you got, bring it on, we dare you**_

_**Nothing will compare to this**_

(_The car drives off as the screen shows Jonathan Steele posing for the crowd, Preston Starr hitting a Tope Con Hilo on all three members of the Falcon's Prophecy, Cody Fireheart hitting an Impaler DDT on Connor Gates, Brodie Lee staring menacingly into the camera, and Orange Cassidy doing a kip up with his hands fully in his pockets._)

_**It's an avalanche! (Are you ready for this?)**_

_**It's a critical mess! (Are you ready for this?)**_

_**It's your massive attack! (Are you ready for this?)**_

_**It's gonna kick your ass! (Are you ready for this?)**_

(_The scene shows the logo of USPW being bold white letters, but the top line of 'S' and the bottom line of 'P' are neon blue. Pyro of red, blue, green, yellow, and orange go off in the arena as the main titantron was circular showing the main logo for the show of 'USPW: Firestorm' and the mini-tron is the same as the ones WWE used in 2008-2011. There was even five screens going up the stage resembling a speed gauge you would find in any automation vehicle._)

_**Bring the fire!**_

_**and you take your chance!**_

_**Start the fight!**_

_**We'll bring your answer!**_

_**Ooh, ready for this!**_

_**Are you ready for this?!**_

(_As "Ready for This" by All Good Things kept playing in the background, the pyro goes off for the stage as mixtures of red, blue, green, orange, and purple pyro are shown with leftover smoke showing. The cameras panned over the 18,655 fans in attendance tonight and they held up signs showing off their support for USPW as the ring is shown and everything around it. Russ is wearing his normal black tuxedo, Greg is wearing a green "Justice Never Dies" shirt along with blue jeans and white sneakers, and Jasmynn wears a white pantsuit and a black skirt as she stacked her papers._)

"Welcome everyone to another exciting episode of Firestorm coming off our Rags or Riches special where we have new USPW Global Tag Team Champions. The Lucha Bros. got to come out last and while the Bloodline went the high miles, they came up short as Rey scored the pinfall for the winning moment," Russ reminded.

"This has lead to our commander in chief for tonight, Haleigh Grant, to announce a Four Corners #1 Contendership Tag Team Match where the winners will head to the second night of Niagara Brawls and fight Lucha Bros. for the titles. We have Swagger Boys, Jake Crist and Madman Fulton of oVe, Jonathan and William of the Bloodline, and Bottoms Up Outlaws heading into this match tonight. They are excellent teams in their own rights, but only one is gonna get the chance to face the luchadors in New York at the biggest waterfall in the world," Greg explained.

"In our secondary main match, she also sanctioned a big match as USPW Television Champion Preston Starr faces USPW World Heavyweight Champion Jason David Frank. Last week on CageZone, Viktor and Connor Chaos made their triumphant debut eliminating Connor Gates and Cody Fireheart allowing Preston win the TV Title, but they also took out our world champion. Jason will be looking for revenge tonight, because we just don't see him getting tossed around like that," Jasmynn explained.

"Don't forget we have Ryan Brown and Logan Gage coming up as well and they face off in a Last Man Standing Match for our main event of the evening. This will dispel the bad blood between them and finally end their little scrimish. These two liked getting down and dirty before so we can see them go all over the arena tonight," Russ explained.

**("Dragula" by Rob Zombie)**

(_The screens started going fuzzy as green lights replaced the normal spotlights and the crowd booed, but some slightly cheered as Andrew Marsh came out holding his broken lantern. He wiped hair from his face and walks down the ramp sticking his tongue out at the fans._)

"The opening contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, from your eternal nightmares, weighing 234 lbs., Andrew Marsh!" Richard announced.

"This guy is all kinds of creepy and he makes up for it with an even creepier mindset," Greg stated.

"He had a vendetta against Orange Cassidy and now he gets bumped up to possibly having a U.S. Title shot which could be a stepping stone to getting ahead in this promotion," Jasmynn added.

(_Andrew crawled down the ramp as he set the lantern upon the ring before rolling in and sticks his tongue out grinning like a madman before sitting cross-legged in the middle of the ring._)

**("Farewell of Slavankia" by The Russian Empire)**

(_The crowd booed loudly as Ivan Salkov came out in a royal blue robe and carried the U.S. Title as he came down the ramp towards the ring._)

"Introducing his opponent, hailing from Mother Russia, weighing in at 275 lbs., he is the USPW United States Champion, Ivan Salkov!" Richard announced.

"Ivan has been undefeated ever since he became the United States Champion and the crowd has let them know that he is not their hero. Not the one to worship," Russ stated.

"You think that matters to him? He's a Russia guy so Ivan credits every victory to his homeland and Andrew could just be another victim," Greg added.

(_Ivan approached unfazed by Andrew's mind games and disgusting behavior as he comes up the steel steps as he orders the referee to hold the ropes open and the official obliged. Ivan steps through the ropes as he raises the U.S. Title with utter pride. The crowd booed him as the Russian Brawler handed his title to the referee and revealed his blue MMA shorts with white lines down each side, his black boots, and blue MMA Gloves. Andrew wore the same outfit he always has since his debut._)

The bell rang as Andrew got in Ivan's face talking down to him as Ivan crosses his arms getting back at Andrew. Andrew pushes the Russian getting a few cheers, but Ivan spears Andrew hitting lefts and rights to the head before getting Andrew up in a front facelock holding Andrew down before switching into a quick headlock. Andrew tried getting himself free, but Ivan hits stiff elbows to the head and then he grabs the left leg locking in a tight leg lock elbowing the knee as Andrew cries out in pain. Ivan gets up and locked the left leg up with the right leg before reaching forward to lock Andrew up in modified Dragon Sleeper as he wrenched down on the neck. The referee checked on Andrew as the monster tried freeing himself, but Ivan had a complete hold on the body not letting anything slip through.

"Look at the intelligence of Ivan locking down Andrew as Marsh does rely on his hands and power moves to get the edge," Russ explained.

Ivan kept the lock in as much as he could and Andrew choked on spit trying to get out, but he found it hard with an experienced MMA fighter. Andrew tapped on Ivan's back signaling a submission victory and an easy out.

**("Farewell of Slavankia" by The Russian Empire)**

"Here is your winner by way of submission, Ivan Salkov!" Richard announced as he is outside the ring.

(_Ivan holds the submission in as the referee screams to let Andrew go and the monster starts winding down before the Russian completely let go of his opponent pushing him down. Ivan rubs his hands cleaning the dust from that easy victory._)

"Was that supposed to be challenge?" Ivan asked the booing crowd as he laughed at Andrew.

"Like it or not, no one can really stand up to Ivan right now," Greg stated.

"This is why he became U.S. Champion and that all the brutes we have probably can't hold a candle to his moves. This man will put you in ten submission holds before you realize you're screwed," Russ added.

(_Ivan demands his title before he raises it to the crowd showing the world who not to mess with as he puts it on his right shoulder smirking proudly._)

**("The Search" by NF)**

(_The crowd cheers loudly as Marcus makes his return with his left arm in a blue sling as Ivan drops the U.S. Title yelling at Marcus pointing at the sling as if to mock him. Marcus breaks off the sling smirking and starts walking down the ramp wearing a orange and peach flannel shirt with blue jeans and red Air Jordans as Ivan heads out of the ring with the two behemoths going at it out of the gate._)

"Marcus returns to Firestorm and goes straight after Ivan. The man who put him out of commission at Rush Hour is in for a doozy of a fight," Russ stated.

(_Marcus sends Ivan straight into the steel steps blasting them apart before he barrels the stomach of Ivan with his knee. Marcus then bashed the body of Ivan back first into the barricade as the crowd cheered Marcus on for his brutalization. The former NBA player kicked down at Ivan before the Russian brawler took down his prey punching at the head of Marcus as five security officials came down the ramp to try to break up the fight. Ivan fought off two restraining him and Marcus fought off the other three letting him continue his brawl with Ivan._)

"Even security can't deal with these two. They just want a nice hard fight.," Greg stated.

(_Marcus hits elbows to Ivan's head, but Ivan gets a right rib shot and tries for a DDT, but Marcus backs Ivan up against the apron before blasting the jaw with a right and to the stomach with the left. He tries going for the Foul Line (Yusuku Cutter), but Ivan comes out of it trying for a sleeperhold, but Marcus ran Ivan's head into the ring post. Ivan holds his head going down as Marcus continues punches to the head before other security officials and backstage workers came out to separate the two men._)

"What a crazy start to Firestorm! These two can't keep their hands to themselves and the crowd is behind Marcus fully," Jasmynn stated.

(_Marcus didn't fight it as he felt he made his point, but Ivan tried lunging for Marcus shouting incoherent Russian words and spitting out some water. Marcus flips him out as both men calmed down as Marcus is escorted up the ramp._)

"Looks like Marcus knows who he wants. This could be only the beginning of these two clashing like the titans," Greg stated.

"Ivan drew first blood breaking the left arm of Marcus, but this former basketball star got his revenge tonight and made his intentions as clear as glass," Jasmynn added.

(_Backstage, Orange Cassidy is seen laying in a hammock he set up between two steel poles and he lays rocking back and forth as Leslie Knuckle comes by with a microphone._)

"Um…Orange Cassidy…can I get a word with you?" Leslie asked.

"Hmmm? Oh sure, I guess," Cassidy stated without looking up from his position.

"So you've been surprisingly silent about oVe's attack against you at Rush Hour, why is that? What's your mindset like on this topic?" Leslie asked as she leaned her microphone towards Cassidy.

"Just don't think…," Cassidy replied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay…well, do you have anything to say to Sami or any other members? Any revenge plots? Any challenges you like to issue?" Leslie asked.

"Maybe…I don't really challenge. I just do," Cassidy replied.

"Well, who would you take on right now? Who's your main target?" Leslie asked.

"I don't know…all of them," Cassidy replied as he turned his head towards Leslie.

"So, we have Niagara Brawls coming up…maybe you like to show Sami Callahan a real slugfest, because we know you have the killer moves to go all out," Leslie suggested.

"Yeah…I guess I could," Cassidy stated with a nod.

"So is that an official challenge?" Leslie asked.

"Sure…whatever," Cassidy replied.

"Well, there it is. Cassidy has officially put out a challenge for Niagara Brawls and I wait anxiously to what Sami is going to answer with," Leslie stated to the camera.

(_Suddenly, the screen started going static and the broadcast is temporarily interrupted until the letters of oVe flashed across the screen causing the crowd to boo. A dark room is barely lit as Sami Callahan, Sara Lewis, Jake Crist, and Madman Fulton came walking in as they all stared at the camera with pure amusement._)

"So this sloth and disgrace of a wrestler thinks that he can stand up to the very embodiment of what this faction has become? That's funny…but I'm not laughing about it. I hate jokes like you eating up attention like it's entitled to you," Sami explained as the crowd booed him loudly.

"You think we are joking? Don't forget that two weeks ago, we showed up and trounced those ludicrous tag teams that you all love and hate," Sara interjected.

"My girl is right and we came to USPW going to take it over showing all of you people the real truth that this promotion needs to realize. You won't get by on just your silly gimmicks that let you pretend to be someone else. Leave that to Hollywood and come back to reality," Sami argued.

"We're just getting started, ladies and gentlemen. We aren't saints and we aren't the good guys, but do we really have to be good to get a point across? After my lovely husband trounces your so-called hero, we plan on coming after the titles this establishment has. We will climb the ladders and make use of everything we get. Unlike that pompous beauty Barbie known as Sonny Kiss. He doesn't even show up to proudly represent the title given to him," Sara explained.

"Some people don't show up to work and others work their asses off to get anywhere…who reaps the benefits? You guessed it. That changes come Niagara Brawls and it starts with that orange fucker." Sami declared as he dropped the camera with the last image being the members walking off laughing to themselves.

_**Commercial Break…**_

_(Coming back on the air, Will Ralston and Karin Jokela started making their entrance as they appeared in their Rush Hour outfits. Karin walked down waving to the fans throwing them a thumbs up and flirty smile while her husband has the European Championship on his left shoulder with them holding hands walking down the ramp to "Failure" by Breaking Benjamin_.)

"The following contest is a mixed tag team match set for one-fall! Introducing first, the team of USPW European Champion Will Ralston and Karin Jokela," Richard announced.

"Karin didn't have much luck in the No Limits Title Battle Royal, but what a performance she did and I'm sure she will make airwaves in the Wildcat Division," Russ stated.

"Her husband, on the other hand, represented Europe very proudly scoring the win after the Kinshasa just as ROTHChester broke up a submission. Pretty outta nowhere and those two have a date set for Niagara Brawls," Russ added.

(_Will twirled his wife away as Karin walked up the steel steps holding up a rock on hand signal and heading inside to climb the lower left corner pointing to the cheering crowd. Ralston hopped on the upper left corner holding up his title and did a cartwheel into the ring laying his title down before he joined his wife for tag team action._)

"_O…V….E! OHIO VERSUS EVERYTHING!"_

(_The lights go out as Will and Karin look on in cautiousness awaiting the arrival of the faction and the lights came back on showing Sami Callahan and Sara Lewis ringside with their masks while Sami slung his baseball bat over his shoulder. He wore a 'oVe' hat, a black piece of buffed armor, black cargo pants and black boots as he removed his mask. Sara wore a short black jacket with a big hole in the middle of it, red fingerless gloves, long black shirt, black tights with black angel wing symbols on the legs, black boots with red lines all over them and she sports long black hair with a streak of red._ _She giggles removing her mask and stomping on it._)

"Their opponents, representing Ohio Versus Everything, Sami Callahan and Sara Lewis!" Richard announced as he began exiting the ring.

(_Sami put his baseball bat on the steel steps as he came up them staring deathly at Will before heading inside throwing his hat outside and he held the ropes open for Sara as she discarded her jacket on the steel steps. The referee took Will's title before Karin went to stand on the apron pecking her husband on the cheek and Sami stretched his arms with the referee keeping both men separate._)

The bell rang as Sami and Will circled one another before locking up and Sami gets Will in a tight headlock, but Will ducks behind hitting a Body Takedown and hits three knees to Sami's head. Will gets Sami up and hits a right knee to abdomen whipping Sami into the east end ropes, but the leader of oVe ducks a clothesline before he gets Will with a Arm Drag locking in an Armbar. Sami hit elbows down on Will's locked arm, but Will kips up pulling Sami into a Snap DDT. Will then hits a Roundhouse Kick to the head as Sami tried getting up before hitting a Rolling Senton Bomb and hooking the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Sami kicked out instantly following the 2 count.

"Strong start from the European Champion and Sami surely didn't expect this kind of resistance," Greg stated.

Will gets Sami up and chops the chest of Sami, but he barely feels it due to his armor piece and blocks another chop before grabbing Will in a wrist-clutch hitting a Northern Lights Suplex. Sami then kicked the stomach of Will three times and grabbed the legs as the leader of oVe hit a Bicycle Stomp to the chest. Sami berated Will with the boos coming in as he tagged Sara in meaning Will had until 5 to tag Karin in per the rules of this mixed tag team match. Will made the tag at 3 as Karin gets in hitting forearms to Sara, but the witch blocked another forearm throwing Karin on the canvas back first before hitting a Jumping Leg Drop. Sara then gets Karin up smirking before hitting three Bodyslams in a row.

"The witch now stirring her cauldron and working up something for the rockstar. I only hope she doesn't go full Blair Witch," Russ stated.

Sara gets Karin up whipping her into the west end ropes before hitting a Jumping Knee to the face and then hitting a Spinebuster. Sara covered Karin hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Will pushes Sara off his wife at 2.3!

The referee scolded Will to get back on the apron as Sara gets Karin up slapping the face, but Karin hits an Roundhouse Kick to knock Sara back as the rockstar comes from behind rolling up Sara.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Sara kicked out at 2.6!

Karin gets back to her feet, but suffers a Shining Wizard by Sara when she turned around making Sami cheer his wife on. Sara then gets Karin up before hitting a Vertical Suplex before hitting a Standing Moonsault to her rockstar opponent before hooking the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Karin gets her shoulder up at 2.4!

"Sara making good use of her free time, but Karin gets a shoulder up and continues this match," Jasmynn observed.

Sara huffs getting Karin to her feet, but Karin pushes Sara down as she hits a Jumping Spinning Leg Drop as the crowd cheered on the Siren getting her momentum. Karin runs the west end ropes doing a cartwheel hitting a Moonsault Knee Strike to the stomach. Karin gets Sara up and sets her in the upper right corner turning around and smacking her booty shaking it in front of Sara. The witch pleaded trying to get her strength back, but Karin already stuck her butt in Sara's face commencing with a Stinkface. The male fans whistles as Sami yelled at them to shut their mouth and Sara felt utterly humiliated as Karin stepped out laughing her ass off at the move. Sara wipes her face screaming in disgust and got back to her feet, but she suffered a Corner Splash and this sent Sara Lewis on her stomach.

"Well, Karin wanted to play a little prank on Sara and the stinkface seemed to do the trick as Sara feels violated," Greg stated.

Karin gets Sara back in the corner hitting Boxing Strikes to the stomach, but Sami distracted Karin yelling vulgar language at her. Karin flipped him off, but Sara jumped on the middle rope of the corner hitting a Tornado DDT to Karin and the witch ran to tag in Sami and Karin glared at her running to tag in Will. Sami tried for a running clothesline, but Will hopped onto Sami trying for a rollup pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Sami kicked out at 2.3!

Sami gets up and ducks a Superkick before he kicks Will in gut before hooking both arms hitting the Cranial Contusion (Double Underhook Piledriver). Will flopped on his back before Sami hooked the right leg for the pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Karin broke the count at 2.5!

Sara gets in the ring and does a Lou Thez Press to the rockstar punching the head a few times, but Sami pulls her off just rolling Karin out of the ring. Sami points to Will saying "He's the real fish to fry." as Sami turns around into a Superkick stunning the leader of oVe into Sara knocking the Witch outside the ring. Will then hit the Black and Gold Powerbomb (Last Ride) to Sami bridging into a matchbook pin.

"1…2…" The referee counted, but Sami kicked out at 2.6!

"Black and Gold Powerbomb, but Sami gets up in the nick of time after that scuffle from their wives," Russ stated.

Sami hits a Scoop Slam before grabbing the left leg putting over his head locking in the Stretch Muffler as Will cries out in agony. Sami really wrenches the hold and Karin tries to help her husband, but Sara throws Karin down by her hair. Will taps out making the referee call for the bell.

"Here are your winners by way of submission, Sami Callahan and Sara Lewis!" Richard announced.

"What a debut for Sami and Sara picking off the European Champion like that," Greg stated.

"Even though Sami can't challenge for the title, it does put him up there on the radar for being a big star. He is a former world champion himself," Russ added.

(_Sami gets out of the ring as Karin slides in checking on her husband and Sami grabbed the hand of Sara as she blew a kiss at the defeated couple before grabbing the baseball bat to hand to her husband as they walked up the ramp._)

(_King Randy is seen backstage as he has a royal white suit on and his gold crown gets a nice shining as he looks at himself in the mirror. He lightly touches his wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship and the king chuckled lightly to himself. The crowd boos as his henchmen start donning his royal cape onto his shoulders._)

"Coming up next, King Randy addresses the main event of Niagara Brawls on the first night as David Starr will not be able to rise to the challenge. The contract signing is up next." Russ announced.

_**Commercial Break…**_

(_Haleigh and Kennedy were having a make out session on the black couch in the main office they controlled for the night as a knock came at the door. Haleigh groaned getting up and straightening her ponytail as she wore a white polo shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers. She opened the door and Black Tornado hopped into the room with her hands on her hips with her translucent purple cape flowing behind her and the USPW Wildcat Championship around her waist._)

"So the superhero comes calling? There's no hostages in here, I swear!" Haleigh joked.

"The smell of injustice still lingers and something tells me that you'll abuse your power to get this title off me," Tornado explained with an unamused look.

"Why I never would do that. Who do you take me for?" Haleigh asked with a leading smile and her hands up in defense.

"You may fool others with your deceiving charms, but this hero sees through your tricks," Tornado replied.

"I don't want to be predictable, but nothing is stopping me from getting that title considering I never got pinned in that steel cage match a few weeks back." Haleigh explained.

"Then you can earn it like everyone else in the locker room. No special treatment!" Tornado exclaimed as she pointed at the California native.

"Earn this! Challenge that! That's all you goody two-shoes care about while I've been working my ass off ever since Japan. I'm a former AJW Junior Champion and World of Stardom Champion not to mention I'm an excellent professional amateur boxer," Haleigh boasted.

"A monologue is a villain's greatest weakness and you fail to convince me what makes you deserving of a shot," Tornado stated.

(_Suddenly, Fleur Bleue appeared with a blue rose in hand wearing her normal attire as the crowd booed the garden girl._)

"Oh, vous ne pensez pas qu'elle mérite un coup de feu? Then that must mean that a new challenger will have to appear, no? Luckily, I have been around and I am not finished with you," Fleur stated.

"Sorry, flower girl, but I won our battle and victory is mine forever. You'll have to join Haleigh at the back of the line," Tornado declined.

"You know what? You want to be difficult? Fine! I'll earn my shot, because I have a bone to pick with flower girl here, anyway. In fact, I'll make it Triple Threat with my girlfriend added into the mix," Haleigh announced as the crowd cheered.

"Then one of you can challenge for my title rightfully. Good day!" Tornado exclaimed as she walked off with both Haleigh closing the door and Fleur glaring at the superhero.

(_The cameras cut back to ringside as they catch famous NASCAR racer Andrew Gordon wearing his usual street clothes of a red shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, sunglasses and a NASCAR colored cap with his racing number in red lettering._)

"And here we have a celebrity in the front row on the south side and that is Andrew Gordon. He is a race car driver always looking for a dirt track to be on," Russ stated.

"It's always a pleasure to have these celebrities coming out and endorsing our promotion. We will get to the heights other promotions have gone to and we will not surrender or go quiet in the night," Greg added.

(_Set up in the ring is a brown conference table with a single contract in the middle and the canvas is changed to a royal red color._)

**("Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold)**

(_The crowd went into instant booing as King Randy started making his return to USPW with the wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship around his waist as he wore a natural white suit buttoned-up with a black tie, black slacks and dress shoes as he held his scepter and wore his gold crown. He also had a shorter man with a maroon suit on with a green tie, red slacks and brown dress shoes with a clipboard come out to whisper in his ears before the royal advisor bowed to his king as golden sparklers filled the ramp._)

"What a way for the king of douchebags to make a comeback," Greg stated.

"Coming in from Germany gaining a third reign with the world title from Westside Xtreme Wrestling, King Randy makes his fateful return after bailing out of the world title tournament where he was supposed to face Jason David Frank," Russ explained.

"Can we change the nickname to king of pussies, actually?" Greg asked while he got an annoyed look from Russ.

(_The crowd chanted "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" as Randy basked in their jealousy and hate as he came down the ramp towards ringside before his advisor went up the steel steps to hold the ropes open for him. King Randy thanked his royal advisor slipping into the ring and doing a courtesy now before he called for a microphone handed to him by his advisor._)

"Well, it's good to be in my kingdom once more!" Randy shouted as the crowd kept chanting "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" at the England native.

(_Randy laughed at the chants and he unhooked his championship title placing it on the desk before he began to speak again._)

"As charming as you all are, I have to say that was a tasteless greeting. Where are your manners and your praise as your chosen one vanquished those that dared get in his way of glory. I have brought back a relic from my home country to put on display here tonight," Randy explained.

"He's treating that title like it's a museum piece," Greg complained.

"Oh, I get it! You all wanted to see that ruffian from Power Rangers tear me a new behind," Randy stated as the crowd cheered at JDF's reference. "Well, I had an injury that needed a mandatory checkup post haste and I wouldn't risk injury with that bastard. Think of my safety for once in your peasantry lives!"

(_Randy grew a little annoyed at the cheering as his advisor spoke to him inaudibly before he returned his mouth to the mic to be drowned out by all the booing._)

"The fans sure are saying their peace tonight," Jasmynn stated as she heard booing all around the arena.

"Please have some decorum for your king!" The royal advisor yelled as he took the mic from his king as the fans booed even louder.

"They don't like being told their peasants," Greg chirped in with a shrug of his shoulders.

(_King Randy took back the microphone as he waited for the boos to die down before raising the mic to his mouth, but the boos started up again as chants of "SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" rang throughout the arena as King Randy shook his head in disappointment._)

"Real classy…you do realize there is children present?" King Randy asked to the chants he heard in the crowd

(_The crowd cheered for themselves as King Randy walked around the ring seeing all the male fans boo him with thumbs down and the ladies being vocal as ever as well._)

"It doesn't make a difference," Randy began. "It never makes a difference with peasants like you squalling on and on about things out of your control. It doesn't matter what any of you think, because I went into wXw where I defeated both of those lingering pests and I brought home gold that is precious to those that lay their eyes on it."

**("Ride is the Valkyries" by Robert Wagner)**

(_The crowd erupted into cheers as the old veteran known as Lars Ostberg came out on stage wearing an orange t-shirt with a silhouette of him holding up a large dumbbell with one hand with 'OLD GLORY' in bold white across the top. He also wore red trunks and red boots with a gold trim as he smiled to the crowd. He came down waving to and slapped fives with the fans._)

"It's Lars Ostberg! He's a original veteran from the territory days pigging back off his dad's legacy," Russ stated.

"He and Hans were the biggest tag team you would ever see in NWA and WCW," Greg added. "They took on the nWo, but also went up against other greats like Ric Flair, Sting, Arn Anderson, Jimmy Sunka, Roddy Piper, Bret Hart and even our commissioner."

(_Lars smiles brightly and grabbed a microphone from a producer ringside as he went up the steel steps and helped himself in the ring staring down Randy. The crowd started cheering "THANK YOU, LARS!/WELCOME BACK! THANK YOU, LARS!/WELCOME BACK! THANK YOU, LARS!/WELCOME BACK!"_ _as the legend soaked it all in and hung onto the top rope._)

"The crowd is coming alive for Lars! They are on their feet!" Jasmynn exclaimed as she had to applaud it all.

"Thank you, everyone! Thank you very much!" Lars exclaimed as the crowd cheered and clapped for him as he walked around the ring.

"Okay, okay, yes, have your moment of fame and head back to the back so we can get this over with. The nursing home will surely escort you back to your room," Randy insulted as the crowd turns back to booing him massively.

"Ya see, that's the kinda attitude that gets you kicked in the hiney, son. I have had plenty of people tell me that I'm too old to go any longer and I'm past by glory days, but wrestling is my passion and I'm looking up to that sky with my daddy beaming with pride as I realized my dream and I'm helping my daughter continue that legacy. You would do well to respect your elders," Lars retorted back to the king.

"It's old fossils like you that ruin it for everyone else. You can't handle the younger and better generation stealing the spotlight. It's no longer 1980, grandpa, so scooch back to the retirement home where your old ass frankly belongs!" Randy exclaimed with a smirk.

"I've met a lot of people like you, Randy. Belittling others to get ahead in the business and going in it for the fame or the gold in this case. You shamefully represent that title with nothing, but disgrace and not to mention Europe as a whole. That country is your proud home and you should set a better example by being a better human being," Lars spat.

"You think I care about these peasants or what they think? I'm bloody King Randy' They should be bowing for their forgiveness as I'm not a very generous king," Randy boasted.

"No one should be bowing, but you should be more modest. Humility is a kind gesture and I understand it's frowned upon now, but back in the territory days, respect is all we had in this squared circle. We respected each other as much as we wanted to rip each other's heads off. I've won and lost to some great people, but I always admired their abilities in this ring, because they represented the sport with great honor. Something this new generation could care to learn," Lars explained as the crowd cheered very wildly for that speech.

"Okay, okay, you obviously came out here for a reason other than to bore me with a lecture so please just get to the point," Randy ordered.

"The point is…you represent shamefully, Randy. That title needs a true champion to honor it while wearing it and I couldn't stand by letting you talk down these people. People that would love the chance to show you some manners. I may be in my old age counting down the days until I can't go no more, but I will stand up to you even if it happens only this once," Lars explained.

"So you want a shot at my title? After these years of being in the ring, I've never met a man more stupid than you. An old timer versus the king? Is that what you peasants want?" Randy asked to the crowd as the fans started cheering their hearts out as Lars hyped them up.

"They want it! I want it! All we need is the contract to confirm it!" Lars explained as the crowd cheered even louder for the match idea.

(_The royal advisor grabbed the contract and the pen beside it as he began signing King Randy's name on the dotted line which the king nodded. The royal advisor handed over the contract to Lars as he proudly took it also signing his name on the dotted line which made it all official. However, Randy hit Lars in the head with his scepter as Lars went into the upper left corner as Randy attacked the head and back of the old timer._)

"And in true douchebag fashion, this coward of a king attacks his opponent when he can't save it for the match," Greg complained.

(_Lars pushes Randy away as the king slipped over the conference table and the crowd cheered Lars on as the veteran hit an elbow to the head of the royal advisor, who tried clonking Lars's head with the clipboard. Lars hits a Big Boot taking down the advisor as Randy escapes outside with his title running to the ramp as the veteran looks over at Randy with a big glare. Lars rips his shirt open and throws it down before picking up the advisor putting him through the table table with a Spinebuster making the crowd go wild!_)

**("Ride of the Valkyries" by Richard Wagner)**

"What a match we are going to have now! Lars Ostberg returns to the ring to fight King Randy for the Unified World Wrestling Championship after accusing King Randy of shamefully talking down to everyone," Russ explained.

"This is our main event going into Night 1 at the biggest waterfall in the world and unfortunately for our so-called king, he's getting a reality check from one true legend with a heart of gold. It's about damn time I say," Greg added.

"Still to come tonight, though, Preston wants to teach someone else like our world champion a lesson as the Television Champion meets the undefeated Jason David Frank later on tonight," Jasmynn announced.

**A graphic showed Jason posing shirtless with his USPW World Heavyweight Championship being held over his left shoulder as Preston holds the USPW Television Championship close to him with Viktor and Connor Chaos, the Apocalyptic Brothers, posing with their arms crossed behind him.**

"Last week, Preston utilized the debut of Viktor and Connor to weasel his way through to the Television Championship. He robbed the company and is holding the title hostage!' Greg complained.

"Not to mention that Jason fell to all three men when he tried to save Connor Gates from meeting a terrible fate. I'm sure Jason will get the last laugh tonight," Russ added.

"We also have the main event as Logan Gage and Ryan Brown finally settle the score in a Last Man Standing match. These two are sure to go all around the arena trying to put the other out of commission," Jasmynn announced.

**A graphic shows both Logan and Ryan's foreheads touching as the words 'LAST MAN STANDING' appeared on the screen with the crowd cheering as they were shown on the titantron.**

"Ryan fell a little short after he and Orange Cassidy lost with a Spear by Logan taking advantage after Shawn Spears attacked Ryan ringside," Russ stated.

"That guy should've kept this whole invasion crap out of that ordeal. AEW is really starting to get under our nails and scratch all the wrong places for me," Greg added.

(_The Swagger Boys were preparing backstage as Tanner popped open a cooler and brought out two Buzz Sodas as he opened his while passing one to Ryan. They cheers and started drinking their first sips instantly feeling the the effects of the soda starting to take place._)

"I don't know what's better man…these killer drinks or the fact we get another shot for those tag titles," Tanner stated.

"Titles we should already have in our grasp right now," Ryan added as he pointed to his partner.

"That's correct and those oVe dumbasses are in this as well so I think it's time we give them a little payback for messing with our main event spot just to turn it into their own circus," Tanner declared as he started drinking again.

"Oh, we'll get to them, but don't forget we also have the Outlaws to contend with and the Bloodline, who we get to pay back for embarrassing us when it should've been an easy win," Ryan added.

"We cam stop those drunk cowboys no problem. I mean, did you see them get squashed by William in the cage? It can't be that hard to stunt them out of the match. I'm also looking forward to paying the Bloodline back as well since they didn't deserve those tag team titles," Tanner added.

"Then let's get the job done and show the fans what Los Angeles boys can really do," Ryan stated as the boys chugged their beers before crushing the cans.

_**Commercial Break…**_

**("Bottoms Up" by Brantley Gilbert)**

(_The crowd starts cheering loudly as Sammy and Nick make their way out wearing the normal brown cowboy hats, red sleeveless jackets, black boots and they wore matching red trunks with their last names on the back in bold black lettering. They started tipping their hats to the crowd as they head down the ramp._)

"The following contest is a Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Match set for one-fall and it is to determine the #1 Contenders to the USPW Global Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, from Nashville, Tennessee, weighing in at a total combined weight of 455 lbs. Sammy Moonshine and Nick Rollins, Bottoms Up Outlaws!" Richard announced.

"These boys are true underdogs and they got the support on CageZone fighting for the tag team titles," Russ stated.

"A tough effort for them, but the Bloodline's enforcer got the better of them and they are getting one more shot to prove themselves. Let's see if they can get the job done," Greg added.

(_Nick rolls into the ring as Sammy takes the steps up and comes in through the ropes as Nick climbs the lower right corner throwing his hat into a group of female fans._)

**("Anti-You" by Blue Stahli)**

(_The crowd turned to booing both Swagger Boys as Tanner wore a backwards red Los Angeles Angels cap, his usual black leather jacket, white tights with 'Swagger' on the back in bold red print, and black boots. Ryan wore sunglasses, his black leather jacket, black tights with 'Fawles' in bold red print on the back, and red boots. They started passing Buzz Sodas from their handheld cooler before they headed down the ramp._)

"Their opponents, first, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at a total combined weight of 478 lbs., Tanner Swagger and Ryan Fawles, the Swagger Boys!" Richard announced.

"What these men won't do for a title match? I swear that's all they bitch about," Greg complained.

"Ryan and Tanner believe they have been cheated out of the titles ever since their encounter with William on the first CageZone episode and they are wanting some pay back tonight to become the men going into Niagara Brawls against the Lucha Bros. for the belts," Jasmynn added.

(_Ryan and Tanner berate the cowboys in the ring mocking them by doing their own cowboy walks and mocking the country accent as the Outlaws shout at them to knock it off before the lights go out._)

"_O…V…E! OHIO VERSUS EVERYTHING!"_

(_The lights return back on as Jake Crist and Madman Fulton appear before everyone on the ramp with Jake wearing a dark blue tank top, baggy black tights with a fuzzy 'C' on each leg, and black boots as he sticks his tongue out excited to play. Fulton pushes back his dreadlocks wearing a black tank top and normal black tights with black boots._)

"Representing Ohio Versus Everything, the team of Jake Crist and Madman Fulton!" Richard announced.

"Well, here they are, Ohio Versus Everything and the two teams in the ring have a bone to pick with each man since they costed the Outlaws and Swagger Boys shots at the tag titles previously," Russ stated.

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence) **

(_The countdown started down from 5 to 1 as the numbers went back up rapidly as Jonathan Steele comes out in his normal hoodie with William behind in the same attire from last week's CageZone. Jonathan wears orange tights this time with three sliver diamonds going down each leg and white boots as they walk through the smoke and Jonathan tore away his hood letting the golden sparkle shower begin._)

"Representing the Bloodline, weighing in at a total combined weight of 512 lbs., the team of "The Instant Classic" Jonathan Steele and William Ashworth!" Richard announced before he left the ring to get out of the way.

"These boys survived the longest for almost a half hour in the cage with five other teams and they almost pitched a shut out," Jasmynn reminded.

"They got blindsided by Lucha Bros. after Rey rolled William up to secure victory, but both men are looking to get one more shot at getting the titles back," Russ added.

(_Jonathan took off the hoodie revealing his "Instant Fact I'm A Classic" blue shirt as he and William ran down the ramp getting inside the ring starting to go after the other teams as the bell starts ringing._)

Jonathan hits elbows straight to the heads of Fulton and Crist before sending Crist straight to the south end outside. Nick helped with Fulton as both men whipped the large oVe member off the south side ropes, but Fulton came back with a double shoulder tackle sending both men down. Sammy and William handles the Swagger Boys with punches to Tanner and Ryan respectively before Sammy gets Ryan in the upper right corner hitting elbows getting the smaller member in a sitting position. William sends Tanner over the top rope near the ramp as Sammy tells him to whip him into the corner. William obliges getting Sammy in the lower left corner and whipping him to hit a knee to Ryan in the corner. However, Fulton grabs Sammy from behind and chucks him over to the north end outside as Sammy hits the barricade before Fulton and William meet in the middle.

"What a destructive start to this match as Fulton causes chaos to about three people and now he meets a man of his caliber," Greg stated.

Fulton yells in William's face and chops the chest, but William comes back with a Headbutt to Fulton. He whips Fulton off the east end ropes before trying for a Big Boot, but Fulton grabbed the right boot and pushes William to the canvas before hitting a Jumping Splash to the big man. Jake gets in his corner and gets tagged in before Jake climbs the upper right corner as Fulton drags William's body over. Jake jumps hitting a Diving Double Foot Stomp and then hooks the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but William kicked out at 2.5!

Everyone started climbing onto the apron staying in their corners as Jonathan hypes William up to get him back in the game. Jake gets William up hitting knees to the head and laughing about it hitting elbows down on the back, but William hits a big slap to the chest of Jake before he hits a Sidewalk Slam on the crazy person. William grabs Jake by the throat whipping him off the north end ropes before hitting a Big Boot on the rebound and then tagging Jonathan in as the Instant Classic hits a few elbow drops to the chest of Jake.

"Jonathan striking down Jake with those devastating elbows after William used his strength to his ability," Russ observed.

Tanner tried reaching out to tag himself in, but Jonathan teased him as the crowd laughed, but Jake hits a Roundhouse Kick to the distracted Instant Classic before hitting a Swinging Neckbreaker bringing Jonathan down on the mat. Jake then gets Jonathan up whipping him off the south end ropes, but Jonathan reversed trying for a Superkick, but Jake rolls through hitting his own Superkick and then a Spin Kick to the chin making Jonathan spit out before Jake hits a Bridging Tiger Suplex.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Ryan hits a Flying Elbow Drop at 2.4!

Jake holds his chest as Tanner tags the back of the oVe member getting a little argument in before the ref started counting Jake out. Tanner gets in hitting knees on the grounded Jonathan as the Instant Classic holds his head. Tanner gets Jonathan up before he hits a Snap Elbow Strike to the head before William tagged the back coming in and dodges a clothesline before hitting a Chokeslam to Tanner. William then gets Tanner up throwing him into the upper right corner hitting slaps down on the bare chest ala Big Show and he does it three times more times getting the crowd's support before tagging in Nick as William goes back to Jonathan. Nick kicks Tanner down in the corner before backing up and running to hit a knee to Tanner in the corner.

"Tanner getting the knee to the cheek as the Outlaws take control of this match after William let them have their fun," Jasmynn observed.

Tanner slips out to the outside near the announce table as Nick stars running the west end ropes before going for a Flying Crossbody, but Fulton caught him mid-air before throwing him down onto Tanner as both boys go over the announce table to the seats. The crowd booed Fulton as Jonathan gets in running to hit a Spear to Fulton off the apron to the outside as Fulton's back cracks on the padding! The crowd cheered chanting "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" as Jonathan hyped himself up, but Jake hit a Rolling Senton off the apron getting a good pop from the crowd as well. The referee starts the count as the two legal competitors are outside as Sammy jumps the middle rope hitting a Springboard Crossbody outside towards both oVe members taking them down onto the floor. Ryan then runs to the lower right corner beginning to climb it as William gets in going over to Ryan, but Fawles kicks William away.

"Ryan looking for a big move and he's not going to let William ruin it for him," Russ stated.

Ryan kicked William square in the nose as everyone starts getting to their feet, but William hits an elbow to Ryan's head before balling up the left fist hitting a KO Punch to Ryan as the smaller man dived back first straight into Sammy, Nick, Fulton, Jake, and Tanner taking out all five men on the outside! Jonathan grabs Tanner and shoves him in before getting Nick as well as the ref counted to 9 before Nick gets shoved in breaking the count. William tags himself in on Tanner's back as he gets Nick up grabbing the throat, but Nick kicks the gut not going down that easily before hitting a Jumping Double Knee Facebreaker. William gets stunned before Nick runs the south end to the north end ropes hitting a Running Bulldog before covering William.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jake gets up tagging himself into the match.

"Jake managing to get the tag at the last possible moment and Nick is furious, but he gets a chance for revenge," Russ stated.

William gets rolled out by Fulton as Jake gets in dodging a punch to the head from Nick before hitting multiple slaps to Nick's chest crazily. Nick holds his chest as Jake whips the cowboy off the east end ropes before hitting a Spinning Heel Kick taking Rollins down. Jake gets up and brings Nick with him as he tags in Fulton before lifting Nick on his shoulders then passing him off on Fulton's shoulders then grabbing the neck hitting a Neckbreaker/Sit-Out Powerbomb combo as the crowd boos! Jonathan gets in the ring as Jake tries for a Spin Kick, but Jonathan ducks down lifting Jake on his shoulders tossing him to the floor below. Ryan at the same time hops on the south end top rope hitting a Springboard Knee Strike to Fulton into Jonathan hitting a Snap DDT to the big man.

"Ryan and Jonathan giving Fulton a brief teamwork after Nick gets rattled with an oVe double move," Greg stated.

Sammy tags the knee of Nick becoming the legal man and sending his partner to the outside as Ryan and Jonathan get into a punching war. Sammy gets in waiting for both boys to stop as Jonathan hits a nasty forearm to the head just as Ryan turns into Sammy for a Superkick. Ryan goes down as Jonathan runs towards Sammy, but the cowboy gets Jonathan up hitting Keep it Down (Michinoku Driver) as he bridges the pin, but the referee breaks it up immediately reminding Sammy that Jonathan isn't legal yet in this match. Fulton gets to his feet as Sammy gets up heading towards the crazy man, but Fulton catches him with a Falling Clothesline. Fulton then grabs Sammy up hitting a Sit-Out Chokebomb before pinning Sammy with a matchbook pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but William breaks it up at 2.6!

"William with the save as this match continues and Fulton is getting mad which is what you never want a psycho to be," Russ stated.

William then hits Fulton in the head multiple times before whipping the Madman off the east end ropes before trying for a Big Boot, but Fulton just charges with another Falling Clothesline. Tanner then tags himself in as Fulton argues with him and the referee, but the official counts the legal tag made as Tanner mocks Fulton before the LA boy laughs getting Sammy up pitching for the end called L.A. Strike (Wristlock DDT) as he connects the move before hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Jonathan kicked the back of Tanner at 2.8!

Tanner grabbed his head almost having the win before getting in Jonathan's face about breaking up the count as the referee tries getting between them. Jake climbs the lower right corner waiting for both men to turn around before jumping hitting a Double Diving Cutter on both men. Jake drags Sammy by the feet over to his corner tagging himself in before Jake measures Tanner hitting a Superkick then a Soin Kick followed by a Tiger Suplex to bridge the pin.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Jake laughs maniacally.

"Here are your winners and the #1 Contenders for the USPW Global Tag Team Championship, Jake Crist and Madman Fulton!" Richard announced.

"Just when you thought this group couldn't get more dangerous, they put themselves on the top of the food chain," Russ stated.

"Jonathan and William were looking forward to a clash with the Lucha Brothers, but it wasn't meant to be as oVe take this win to the bank," Greg added.

(_Jake runs around the ring all excited as Madman slaps fives with him plus a Headbutt as the crowd boos both men while they signal to Lucha Brothers that a reunion is happening very shortly._)

(_Backstage, Pentagon Jr. and Rey Fenix are wearing normal street clothes with their Global Tag Team Titles over their shoulders as they saw the maniacs to deal with at Niagara Brawls. They do a brief talk with each other about strategy as they have handled oVe before in Impact, but they were likely to be on a whole other scale this time around._)

"As we see Rey and Pentagon Jr. discuss their strategy for their old rivals, we still have Preston and Jason for tonight in a Champion vs. Champion clash. Preston became our first ever Television Champion thanks to the Apocalyptic Brothers debuting to take out Cody Fireheart and Connor Gates. There should be no love lost between these two here tonight," Russ stated.

(_Jason is seen doing high kicks to a punching bag from Round One Boxing as Jason did some brief dodges like he was a facing someone already, but Viktor blindsided him from behind with an Axe Handke to the back while Connor kept him down with straight punches to the face. Jason tried fighting back, but both men started kicking him down as Preston walked into frame being accompanied by major boos as he wore his attire from last week while he held the Television Championship on his right shoulder. He kneeled down close to Jason and smacked his face as he brought his head closer._)

"If you think it was going to be easy getting to me, you were sorely mistaken. I hope you can make it," Preston stated before he did one last kick to Jason's head before walking off with his crew.

_**Commercial Break…**_

(_Backstage, the cameras show Brutus Beekcake with his scissors in hand as he gets stops by Leslie Knuckle walking by hoping for an interview_.)

"Oh hello, Mr. Beefcake," Leslie greeted with a blush of embarrassment. "Mind if I get a word with you for a moment?"

"Why sure…what would you like to ask?" Brutus asked.

"So, you cut some of Jungle Boy's hair last week and he's not really happy at all so my question to you is do you plan to cut him straight bald?" Leslie asked.

"Jungle Boy is in an interesting case, because being in the jungle can't be good for your hair or your body structure," Brutus replied. "I promise to myself that when I beat him at the biggest waterfall in existence that he's gonna get the much needed haircut he deserves."

"That's sure a promise if I have ever seen one, but I have to ask if you are ready to take him on considering your age and your semi-retirement run here in USPW?" Leslie asked.

"I may be old, missy, but the barber never steps out of his shop until his last dying breath. Jungle Boy called me out last week for the hair loss, but I'll be sure to reunite it with the clumps that will be coming off and dropping to the floor. Listen here, son, you got a death wish for that fuzzy bush you hair and I got just the right medicine to give it new life. We'll see your reaction when you see yourself in the mirror," Brutus explained as he looked down the camera.

(_Going back ringside, Russ, Greg, and Jasmynn finished watching the interview on their smaller screens before gathering their papers to start the next talking point._)

"Strong words from Brutus despite him being at a numbers disadvantage. He's got Luchasaurus and Marko Stunt that will be accompanying Jungle Boy which could bring the favorability out of his hands," Greg stated.

"Like he said, the barber ain't leaving the shop yet and he could very well add Luchasaurus and Marko to his list of customers to put in the chair," Jasmynn added.

"Which reminds us that Niagara Brawls will emanate from both the Ontario and New York locations between the border a week from Sunday. We have so much action set for both nights. It's gonna be a good showing," Russ explained as he rubbed his hands together.

"Well, let's take a close look at what to expect for both nights of the show," Greg announced.

**(Night 1)-**_**Ontario**_

**Singles Match for the wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship **

_King Randy © vs. Lars Ostberg _

**Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Match for the NWA World Tag Team Championship **

_Eli Drake and James Storm © vs. The Rock N' Roll Express (Ricky Morton and Robert Gibson) vs. The Remnants (Driston Fields and Caleb Collins) vs. Nightmare in Pound City (CJ Meade and Tyler Click)_

**Tag Team Match**

_Jervis Cottonbelly and Nolan Exodus vs. Ink Inc. (Jesse Neal and Shannon Moore)_

**Phoenix Rising Triple Threat Match**

_Lamar Alexander vs. Dynamo Surprise vs. Supercarga de Licantropo_

**Six-Man Tornado Tag Extreme Rules Match**

_#Stonghearts (CIMA, El Lindman, and T-Hawk) vs. Rob Van Dam, Sabu, and Rhino_

**Singles Match for the Independent Wrestling Television Championship**

_Austin Johnson © vs. WARHORSE _

**Hair vs. Hair Match**

_Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake vs. Jungle Boy_

**Singles Match for the USPW United States Championship**

_Ivan Salkov © vs. Marcus Sloan_

**Singles Match**

"_Broken" Matt Hardy vs. Cody Runyon _

**Singles Match for the USPW Television Championship **

_Preston Starr © vs. Connor Gates _

**(Night 2)-**_**New York**_

**Singles Match for the USPW World Heavyweight Championship**

_Jason David Frank © vs. Cody Fireheart _

**Singles Match for the USPW European Championship **

_Will Ralston © vs. ROTHChester _

**Singles Match**

"_Freshly Squeezed" Orange Cassidy vs. Sami Callahan _

**Singles Match for the USPW Wildcat Championship **

_Black Tornado © vs. ? _

**Six-Man Tag Team Match**

_Grim, Duhop, and Kurt Bale vs. Ryan Lewis, ?, and ? _

**Champion vs. Champion Match**

_USPW Phoenix Rising Champion Owen Chafin vs. CZW Wired Champion KC Narrvaro _

**One-Night Reunion Tag Team Match**

_Rhythm and Blues (The Honky Tonk Man and Greg "The Hammer" Valentine) vs. Dalton Castle and Joe Hendry _

**Singles Match**

_Astrid Ostberg vs. Akira Koizumi _

**Tag Team Match**

_The British Bunnies (Chelsea and Molly Forester) vs. Abby Mars and Cecelia Lombard _

**Tag Team Match for the USPW Global Tag Team Championship **

_Lucha Bros. (Pentagon Jr. and Rey Fenix) © vs. Ohio Versus Everything (Jake Crist and Madman Fulton)_

**Tag Team Match **

_The Bloodline (Jonathan Steele and William Ashworth) vs. The Swagger Boys (Tanner Swagger and Ryan Fawles)_

"We have quite the list ahead of us come the two nights as the NWA and wXw let their titles be defended on our turf," Jasmynn stated.

"Don't forget our own titles on the line especially with Ivan and Marcus with the former NBA star wanting to avenge losing from Rush Hour. When Ivan made him tap out regardless and injured his left arm," Greg stated.

"Or what about Jonathan and William finally going toe-to-toe with The Swagger Boys?" Russ asked, "The match we were suppose to get on the first episode of CageZone, but Jonathan got injured before the match so William had to win the belts himself. Tanner then scored a pinfall over William so this will settle the score."

**("Fixed at Zero"'by Versamerge)**

(_The crowd started booing as Fleur Bleue made her way out in her natural attire ready to compete for another shot for the Wildcat Championship. She cracks her knuckles coming down the ring and scoffs off the fans._)

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Match to determine the #1 Contender for the USPW Wildcat Championship! Introducing first, from Lyon, France, Fleur Bleue!" Richard announced.

"Fleur looking for one more shot against Tornado after suffering a big loss at Rush Hour. I guess her time to bloom wasn't then," Greg stated.

"Regardless, she controlled that match until halfway through and she has almost won on several occasions," Jasmynn added.

(_Fleur came ringside as Kennedy snuck her away from the crowd grabbing Fleur to shove her into the steel steps. Kennedy got cheers for that grabbing Fleur sending her inside as Haleigh rolled out from under the ring executing a flawless plan._)

"It's Kennedy and Haleigh! They planned this out!" Russ exclaimed.

"Can you blame them, honestly? They have a shot for the title and no one is gonna pass it up. Even if you have to take a shortcut to get there," Greg stated.

The referee had no other choice, but to ring the bell as Kennedy gets Fleur up shoving her into the west end ropes before hitting a Samoan Drop. Haleigh then wrapped her legs around Fleur's neck and started pulling back on the arms as the French gardener choked verbally submitting to the Beachside Brawler as the ref had to audibly hear it. Fleur nods her head confirming her submission as the referee calls for the bell quickly.

**("California Gurls" by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg)**

"Here is your winner by way of submission and the #1 Contender for the USPW Wildcat Championship, Haleigh Grant!" Richard announced.

(_Haleigh got her right hand raised hugging Kennedy as the couple kisses for their plan working before Haleigh celebrated with the fans._)

"She's a very devious schemer," Russ acknowledged.

"But it's way to get to the finish line even if you have to cut corners, but I'm sure the storm passing through will put an end to every injustice this couple puts up," Greg added.

(_Fleur felt her neck as she slapped the mat getting totally screwed out of a title shot as Kennedy and Haleigh leave the ring holding hands while going up the ramp._)

(_Jason David Frank is back in a medical office holding his neck as a doctor takes his blood pressure and writes down on a clipboard._)

"That was a pretty nasty beatdown, but nothing looks inherently wrong so I think you'll be okay for competition," The doctor noted.

"Thanks, doc. I can't wait to pay those bastards back." Jason stated as he hopped off the doctor's table and grabbed his title.

(_Jason went to exit the office, but Connor and Viktor came from behind the corner attacking the world champion as Preston watched on from the shadows. Viktor hit elbows to the back as Connor held Jason down for his partner to thrash around on him as the crowd audibly boos all three men. However, Connor Gates comes in with a steel chair banging it off Viktor's head and then sending it into Chaos's gut before hitting the back. Preston gets involved as they start a punching war before Gates sends Preston into a wooden crate. Connor tries to hit a knee to Preston, but the anti-hero rolls away leaving Connor to hit the crate with his knee. Preston punches down Gates, but Gates tackles him punching the head before security guards started separating the two._)

"You didn't think I was going to take it lying down, huh?" Gates asked.

"This wasn't your fight to get involved with!" Preston yelled.

(_Connor fought off two guards, but a third held him up against the wall while two others did the same to Preston as referees scolded both men to clam it down. The Apocalyptic Brothers threw down referees and pushed away security to get Preston away from the scene as the anti-hero raised his Television Championship at Gates while the Wales native tried getting past everyone, but they kept everyone separated._)

"Well, I guess we won't be getting the champion vs. champion match this evening due to that attack. Before we proceed to our main event, we just want to give a quick announcement that we will be flying halfway across the country to be in beautiful Las Vegas, Nevada," Russ announced.

"It's USPW in Sin City where every match will be determined by the spin of a wheel and we have a good show headlining next week for this special occasion," Greg added.

"We have a preview for Niagara Brawls as Jonathan Steele takes on Ryan Fawles in a grudge match as Ryan has been blasting the Bloodline on social media ever since he and Tanner have lost their shot at the tag tram titles," Jasmynn explained.

"And just announced…Jason David Frank teams with Connor Gates and Cody Fireheart to take on Preston and the Apocalyptic Brothers in their debut match. Gates takes on Preston for the Television Championship while JDF faces Cody in a rematch for the world title, but the MMA legend wants to leave no stone unturn before a big fight," Greg explained.

"We also have Marcus Sloan returning to action against AEW superstar Jimmy Havoc making his USPW debut. Jimmy is known for being one of the most extreme British superstars out there so Marcus has some work cut out for him, but he has muscles on his side. Who is gonna crack first?" Russ asked.

**("Officer of the Day March" by United States Marine Band)**

(_The crowd booed as Logan comes out basking in all the hate as he wore his red varsity football jacket, a New York Giants football jersey with '01' on the back in bold white, blue jeans, and white sneakers as he also had black rectangles painted on his cheeks._)

"The following contest is your Firestorm main event of the evening and it is a Last Man Standing Match! The only way to win is by one person unable to answer the count of 10! Introducing first, from Albany, New York, weighing 267 lbs., Logan Gage!" Richard announced.

"These two are finally set for one-on-one action as they will most likely go all the way around this arena fighting their hearts out," Russ stated.

"Ryan has been looking forward to beating some respect back into Logan after the football jock cost him his tournament match last month," Greg added.

(_Logan goes up the steel steps and came through the ropes from the west side beating his chest as he took off his jacket. The fans through red, blue, orange, yellow, and purple streamers into the ring and off the ropes as Logan stares ahead at the entrance ramp._)

**("Firestarter" by The Prodigy)**

(_The crowd cheered loudly as Ryan came out wearing a green sleeveless shirt with a fireball emblem on the front as he also wore brown trunks and boots. He came down slapping fives with fans and he glared at Logan._)

"His opponent, from Santa Fe, New Mexico, weighing 195 lbs., he is Ryan "Fireball" Brown!" Richard announced.

"Look at that face of intensity on Ryan's face…he is ready," Russ stated.

"Logan has been a thorn in his side ever since that first episode of CageZone so where this ends is up to these two maniacs about to blow," Jasmynn added.

(_Ryan came down slowly taking off his shirt as Logan yelled at him to get in the ring as the referee kept the football jock back. Ryan runs in and then he ducks a clothesline before the bell rings._)

The bell rings officially as Ryan hits a Dropkick to Logan making the jock go back first in the upper left corner. Ryan backs up going to hit a few Corner Clotheslines and gets Logan out whipping him off the north end ropes before he hits a Running Crossbody. Ryan kips up hitting a Standing Moonsault as the referee couldn't start the count yet and the Fireball played to the crowd as they cheered him on with their support. Ryan then goes to the south end apron as he waits for Logan to rise as the jock gets to his feet before Ryan tries for a slingshot move, but he gets caught and downed with a Lifting Reverse STO. The crowd turned to booing as Logan kicks Ryan down and then pushes him into the upper right corner kicking him down.

"Logan starting off strong after Ryan got out of the starting gate with a little bit of an advantage thanks to speed," Russ observed.

Logan gets Ryan in the corner so he can whip him into the other corner, but Ryan lifts himself over Logan backflipping before he hits a Dragonrana impressing the crowd. Logan rolls up in the upper right corner turning around before Ryan hits a Forearm Smash to the head and then he backs up going to hit a Corner Dropkick making Logan groan. Logan then came out hitting a Release Knee Strike to the head as Ryan's head yanked back before he got hit with a Powerslam. Logan then hits the head of Ryan with severe punches while he trash talked his opponent before he hit an elbow to the head. The ref started the count as Ryan rolled out at the count of 3 and the jock came out the south end following the Fireball.

"Logan getting a bit more hostile now as Ryan sneaks to the outside area trying to regain what momentum he can salvage," Greg stated.

Logan chuckled to himself as he bounced Ryan's head off the barricade and then the ring post as Ryan escapes to the ramp. Logan tries for a Shoulder Charge, but Ryan sidesteps Logan so he lands shoulder first into the barricade. Ryan then hits a Superkick taking down Logan with the referee leaving the ring starting the count and the Fireball getting some rest while Logan holds his shoulder. The referee gets to 6 as Logan uses the barricade to get up to his feet, but Ryan hits an Enzurgiri and Logan spits out to the side going up the ramp. Ryan went to the ring and looked under the apron for weapons as he grabbed a kendo stick raising it high coming up the ramp starting to wail on Logan getting him down, but continuing to break the stick.

"Ryan coming back with revenge and it must feel good to use the kendo stick," Russ stated.

Ryan then let the referee count as he leaned against the barricade and the jock started getting to his feet before the ref counted to 7. Ryan goes after Logan, but Logan hits a Discuss Clothesline laying out Ryan on the ramp. Logan gets Ryan up hitting a Headbutt to the smaller wrestler knocking him down as the referee starts the count with the crowd booing Logan as he looks down at Ryan. The referee gets to 7 before Ryan is dragged up and shoved down to ringside before Logan goes for a weapon bringing out a sledgehammer as the jock smiles with glee before hitting the head of Ryan making the crowd boo louder.

"A straight shot from Logan as the crowd is making their opinions be known," Jasmynn stated.

The referee started the count as Logan talked down to Ryan and kicked him a few times making the referee restart the count a couple times. Ryan managed to get up at 8 using the barricade as fans touched his back helping him through their support and Logan tried for another hit with the sledgehammer, but Ryan went low kicking the crotch of Logan. Logan bent over dropping the hammer as Ryan ran jumping up the apron hitting a Pele Kick knocking Logan down on his hands and knees. He then hits a Drive-By Kick knocking Logan on his back before he gets hyped up and gets back onto the apron hitting a Five-Star Frog Splash off the apron!

"Frog Splash! The five stars are coming to Ryan and he's making the most of it!" Russ stated as he saw Ryan get to his feet.

The referee started the count as Ryan waited patiently, but Logan got up at 9 just in the nick of time, but he gets a Superkick to the chin. Ryan then hits a Bicycle Knee Strike knocking the jaw of Logan before he tries for Rollthrough 25 (S.O.S), but Logan pushes Ryan back and he hits a Spear to the indy darling! Both men are down as the referee starts the count on both of them as Logan sits near the apron breathing heavily as Ryan lays spread eagle on the floor sweating profusely. Logan gets up at 5 and gets Ryan back into the ring before climbing in himself before setting himself up in the lower right corner waiting for Ryan to come up. Ryan gets to his feet stumbling a little before Logan runs hitting a second Spear much to the horror of the crowd!

"Two Spears in a row and that's gotta end the match right there. As much as Ryan has pushed through tonight, it might not be enough to match Logan's determination for victory," Russ stated.

Logan boasted to the crowd as the referee starts the count and Ryan didn't seem to be moving as the crowd clapped for him to rise. The referee counted one by one as he eventually got to 10 just as Ryan stirred to the side making the bell ring.

**("Officer of the Day March" by United States Marine Band)**

"Here is your winner, Logan Gage!" Richard announced.

"Well, here's something else he won't shut up about," Greg complained.

"Ryan got his shots in and while he was more impressive here tonight, Logan knew where to strike and it paid off in the end. Could this be the end between both of these men for real?" Russ wondered.

(_Logan then went straight to attacking Ryan down as the crowd booed more and more punching the head. The referee backed him up as he stared down at Ryan while the indy star coughed and the official checked up on him. Logan then exited the ring as the crowd massively booed him, but he wasn't satisfied entering the ring getting Ryan up whipping him into the north end ropes getting a third Spear in as the referee scolded him for doing that! Logan exited the ring then chuckling to himself as he made his way up the ramp and the crowd booing him out of the building as he waves them off. Ryan coughed and sputtered as the official checked in on him and the last thing to air is the USPW logo before the screen fades to black._)

_**Show Results:**_

**USPW United States Champion Ivan Salkov def. Andrew Marsh via submission (**_**1:51**_**) **

**Sami Callahan and Sara Lewis def. USPW European Champion Will Ralston and Karin Jokela via submission (**_**8:45**_**)**

**Ohio Versus Everything (Jake Crist and Madman Fulton) def. The Bloodline (Jonathan Steele and William Ashworth), The Swagger Boys (Tanner Swagger and Ryan Fawles), and Bottoms Up Outlaws (Sammy Moonshine and Nick Rollins) to become #1 Contenders to the USPW Global Tag Team Championship (**_**13:26**_**)**

**Haleigh Grant def. Fluer Bleue and Kennedy Lee via submission to become #1 Contender for the USPW Wildcat Championship (**_**0:27**_**)**

**USPW World Heavyweight Champion Jason David Frank vs. USPW Television Champion Preston Starr didn't happen (**_**0:00**_**)**

**Logan Gage def. Ryan "Fireball" Brown in a Last Man Standing Match (**_**8:47**_**)**


	21. USPW Firestorm Episode 6 (Recap)

**United Supreme Pro Wrestling: Monday Night Firestorm Episode 6**

**Venue: **_Thomas & Mack Center _

**Date: **_March 23__rd__, 2020_

**State/City: **_Paradise, Nevada _

**(Okay, so I originally was gonna have a full episode planned out, but I really don't want to drag this out anymore than it needs to be so I'm gonna just give a brief recap. Plus, Niagara Brawls is gonna have a lot of action and I really wanna get to it. I'll include each match that happened and what each finished result is along with a makeshift time.)**

_Starting off the night is Hank coming out of his white F150 truck in the parking lot and being attacked yet again by CIMA like he was on CageZone and Santana and Ortiz helped out as various USPW wrestlers fend off the invaders while checking on their boss. _

_First match is the Young Bucks vs. The Remnants with Colton leading them down after the Bucks called out any tag team to challenge them tonight and Colton recalling the time the Falcon's Prophecy struck Ring of Honor and The Bucks down. An interesting thing to note is the Bucks wearing gear that resembles the color of New Japan and the match chosen was the first ever Last Team Standing Match. These boys fought for the first good half-hour, but Colton interfered near the end with a Way of the Falcon (Sister Abagail) on a open steel chair on Nick Jackson. He then acted like he would give one to Matt before passing him off to Driston who did Clipped Wings in order to keep both Bucks down for the ten count. Afterwards, Colton tried hitting a Way of the Falcon on Matt, but Brian Pullman Jr. and Davey Boy Smith Jr. ran out for the save indicating that feud is still ongoing._

**WINNERS: The Remnants def. The Young Bucks at (15:45)**

_Ryback does a backstage promo with Leslie Knuckle on why he attacked Mammoth Man and Ryback simply stated he is undefeated on the indies, but he sees Mammoth Man as someone who could possibly upstage him and he just wants the rookie to know his place. _

_The second match is Peter Avalon coming out with his assistant Leva Bates and his usual shushing everyone in attendance, but Mammoth Man looks to silence him for good. The match type chosen is Steel Cage, but it hardly matters as Mammoth Man hits Extinction after a squash match. Afterwards, Ryback comes out of the back of an ambulance backed into the entrance area and challenged Mammoth Man to an Ambulance Match on the second night to really rub it in that the bearded mammoth won't get to Ryback just yet. _

**WINNERS: Mammoth Man def. Peter Avalon via pinfall at (0:34)**

_The next match is Marcus Sloan returning to the ring against Jimmy Havoc as a_

_mystery opponent would join them in this match. It turns out it is Ivan and he went brutally towards Marcus with his usual punches and kicks, but Marcus used his strength to his advantage. Havoc tried brutalizing both men and got the upper hand multiple times, but Ivan slowed him down locking in a Kimura Lock that Marcus broke with a German Suplex sending Ivan outside. Marcus ended the match with the Foul Line (Yusuku Cutter) and pinned Havic flat for the win. _

**WINNER: Marcus Sloan def. Jimmy Havoc and USPW United States Champion Ivan Salkov via pinfall at (7:50)**

_Logan was seen backstage in the next segment getting ready and wearing a New York Giants jersey this time when Oliver Legend met up with him in the locker room wearing his signature black robe from his old glory days. Oliver stated that Logan reminded him when he was young and too dumb to see his own pride getting the better of him, but Logan says he doesn't need a old man to tell him what his destiny should be or how they compare, because they don't. Logan says if Oliver wants a real comparison, meet him in the ring at Niagara Brawls to which Oliver agrees, but Logan has to beat someone of Oliver's choice in the next match to earn it._

_Come to the next match, Virgil makes his return to the wrestling ring in a First Blood Match against Logan, but Logan hit a Spear our of the gate. Logan uses a stiff forearm to bust Virgil open in a matter of minutes as Logan gets his match. Logan attacks Virgil outside, but Oliver tries coming to the rescue before eating a Spear from Logan as a warning for this Saturday. _

**WINNER: Logan Gage def. Virgil via drawing blood first at (2:15)**

_A promo is shown of the Springfields is shown as Rodney lifts the garage door and greets the audience before boasting about his incredible family and their upcoming transition into wrestling. A brief segment shows Black Tornado talking with Astrid Ostberg as the Norwegian is honored to be chosen as a partner for Tornado during their match with Haleigh Grant and Kennedy Lee as they head for the ring._

_The next match is a Tag Team Tables Match which ends with Haleigh powerbombing Tornado through a table after a failed attempt for a Hurricarana off the top rope. _

**WINNERS: Haleigh Grant and Kennedy Lee def. USPW Wildcat Champion Black Tornado and Astrid Ostberg via Powerbomb through a table at (10:30)**

_Ohio Versus Everything cuts a promo saying that dark days are ahead of Orange Cassidy as Sami promises to bring an era of destruction in the path of the "lazy asshole." _

_The next match is Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake taking on Marko Stunt of Jurassic Express in a Kiss My Ass Match as Stunt low blows Beefcake winning with a rollup pin. As he tries to get his ass in Beefcake's face, Brutus just locks Marko in a chicken wing submission before Marko gets dropped with a Full Nelson Slam. Brutus drags Marko to the lower left corner and gets a special haircut and Brutus drops the locks over near Jungle Boy signifying he's next. _

**WINNER: Marko Stunt def. Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake via pinfall at (4:30)**

_Cody Fireheart has a heart-to-heart talk with Jason for their upcoming title match as Cody promises Jason he has learned from his mistakes and intends to give Jason a bigger fight than he can handle and Jason says he will hold Cody to it, but don't expect mercy at his hands. _

_The next match is Jonathan Steele and Ryan Fawles in a Lumberjack Match with lower midcarders surrounding the ring including William and Tanner. The heels attacked Jonathan, but William saved his partner with lots of KO Punches to faces and he shoved Jonathan back in the ring. Ryan wins after Tanner hits a Running Knee Strike when the referee had his back turned and Ryan knocked Jonathan down with the brass knuckles for the win. _

**WINNER: Ryan Fawles def. Jonathan Steele via pinfall at (7:12)**

_Preston comes out with Connor Chaos and Viktor as he wore Darkseid inspired tights and cut a promo on how the crowd always portrayed him as the villain when he saved himself from insecurity, but he says the three men he and his cohorts will go against are irredeemable. This match becomes a Six-Man Tag Team Biker Chain Match where bike chains are legal. Connor Gates wins for his team hitting Twisted View (Running Corkscrew Forearm Smash) on Preston and getting a big win over the Television Champion creating momentum for him this Sunday._

**WINNERS: Connor Gates, Cody Fireheart, and USPW World Heavyweight Champion Jason David Frank def. USPW Television Champion Preston Starr and The Apocalyptic Brothers via pinfall at (12:56)**


	22. USPW: Niagara Brawls Night 1 Pt1

**The following matches have been saved for the taping of Firestorm after both nights have concluded:**

**Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake vs. Jungle Boy w/ Luchasaurus and Marko Stunt (Hair vs. Hair Match)**

**Lamar Alexander vs. Dynamo Surprise vs. Supercarga de Licantropo (Phoenix Division Triple Threat Match)**

**Venue: **_Niagara Falls Outlook_

**Date: **_March 28__th__, 2020_

**State/City: **_Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada_

(_The rush waters of Niagara Falls is shown with the heavy roar of the world's largest waterfall howling in the wind. Footage began to emerge in the water as the water rushed over it showing Cody Fireheart standing tall on a pillar and Jason hitting a punching bag with solid kicks. King Randy rolling up Bobby Gunns to win the wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship and old school footage of Lars hitting a Elbow Drop from the AWA._)

_**As the past and present meet here tonight….under rushing waters…stakes will be out to the test and the journey to the top signifies the best survive.**_

(_Drone footage hovers above the land before the scene goes dark and cuts to footage of Orange Cassidy getting powerbombed through the Spanish announce table at Rush Hour, Ryan decking Jonathan with a pair of brass knuckles unseen by the referee, Haleigh powerbombing Tornado off the turnbuckle through a single wooden table, Lars chokeslamming King Randy's royal advisor through the conference table, and lastly, Colton hitting Way of the Falcon on one of the Young Bucks._)

_**One match of pride and dignity…with royalty vs. tradition…a generational family leader against the ruthless royal tyrant…**_

(_King Randy is shown hitting the Drawbridge to multiple opponents like Shinsuke Nakamura, Hirooki Goto, Bobby Gunns, and Kurt Angle while Lars flexes his muscles in archived footage from NWA, WCW, AWA, and GWG._)

_**The other being a battle of pressure and determination…the phoenix will fly against the dragon…where the war may come to the end.**_

(_Footage shows Cody and Jason staring at each other as Cody hits a Tope Con Hilo on Viktor of the Apocalyptic Brothers from the Biker Chain Match, but Jason hits a Body Takedown to Preston kneeing the stomach multiple times. Footage shows their Rush Hour match as Cody hit a Phoenix Splash to the world champion and refused to pass out, but Jason finally made him submit to win._)

_**It all takes place at the world's largest waterfall…Niagara Falls!**_

(_The beginning chorus for "Walk on Water" by Thirty Seconds to Mars plays as shots of Niagara Falls is shown. Wrestlers taking out one another with their moves and showing highlights from the second episode of CageZone with a majority them being from the Tag Team Turmoil Steel Cage Match for the Global Tag Team Championship. As the closing footage shows, a brief snipit of USPW wrestlers showing up on AEW Dynamite with Chris Jericho and Matt Hardy noticing during their ending confrontation. The song ends with a wide shot of Niagara Falls pouring down gallons upon gallons of rushing water._)

"Lars…Lars…Lars…such a name befitting of a peasant and you're the same type of commoner that wreaks of entitlement. Your old-fashioned ways of wrestling are long gone and the time has come that I put the final nail in your career. You're a simple disgrace to even be sharing the ring with. However, you committed a sin two weeks ago…and that was angering the king. I do not let devil dogs sleep and I make them pounce at anyone that gets in my way. Mere humiliation that you set upon me will be rectified tonight as I put the glorious title on the line and show the peasants here in Ontario what authority looks like," King Randy boasted as he appeared in a dark room.

(_His royal advisor appeared in a purple suit with a yellow tie and a neck brace around his neck with Randy helping him into shot._)

"His royal Majesty decrees that a bounty of $50,000 pounds will be placed on Mr. Ostberg's head for any superstar willing to do us a huge favor and take out the veteran before the scheduled match. Even roughing him up will be suitable to ensure that his Majesty is well-prepared to deal a final blow to this disgraceful legend," The royal advisor stated.

"You were done a disservice, squire. I am sorry that no one came to your side while you stood back in pure innocence as that ruffian put you through unacceptable standards. You were doing your job and that is all," Randy explained.

"Thank you, sir. Lars…if no one gets to you tonight and takes the money prize we have laid out, it doesn't really matter. You will pay for what you did. I had to lie in a hospital bed, because of my injured back that you misplaced," The royal advisor spat.

"I will show you a thrashing unlike all you have ever seen before. Mark my words, Ostberg…your legacy ends tonight," Randy added as he held his title belt close to him and glared into the camera.

(_Lars is seen outside taking in the breathtaking view of Niagara Falls as he had on his "Old Glory" orange muscle t-shirt and blue jeans while he turned to the camera._)

"The great outdoors sure brings the atmosphere to a calming place…but I have to get serious for what's to come. Randy, son, you don't have to wonder what's coming your way when we meet, because I'll make sure you get everything that you deserve. I always told my daughter one thing and that's always earn your way of living, never take away the chance for others. A personal motto my father taught me and years later, I hold onto that motto. Who knows what's gonna happen out in the ring, but don't think for a second you're getting out of here scot free. Every choice has a consequence and a different reaction…so don't think we are gonna have a fancy wrestling match even if I prefer that. We are gonna have a brawl, son," Lars stated with the "watching you" two fingers into the camera lens.

(_The theme song blasted throughout the overlook as fans held up signs titled "All Hail The Falcon," "O.V.E-Orange Versus Everything,"I Came To See The Legends," "King Jackass," and "RVD Is About To Get Extreme". The stage is a simpler design with a small squared titantron and dual black curtains for the competitors leading down a set of four stairs leading through a thin entrance ramp as fans were restricted by the guardrails. They led to the ring as it has the natural white canvas with full red ropes and white apron coverings with the Niagara Brawls logo on the north/south ends and the blue USPW logo on the west/east ends. Guardrails surrounded the perimeter with "USPW," AEW," "NWA," and "ROH," signs hanging off them as the company is cross-promoting with these various companies tonight. The dark skyline became apparent at 7 in the evening and the moon was almost up in the night sky with the cameras heading over to Russ, Greg, and Jasmynn in the ringside area._)

"Welcome to the two-parter event of Niagara Brawls! USPW is holding shows beyond the border and we are stuck here in Ontario for the night and tomorrow, we fly back over into America for the second night of action," Russ explained in his usual black tuxedo.

"That's right, partner. King Randy will put the money where his mouth is and competing in his debut for USPW. He is putting the wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship on the line against Lars Ostberg. These two had a contract signing two weeks ago as Lars answered the challenge and made the match official. He has my respect for putting that royal hasbeen lackey through the table." Greg explained as he wore a "Greg is Lucha!" green t-shirt and blue jeans at the table.

"However, we have just seen that Lars better be watching his back. He's got a bounty placed on his head and King Randy wants that advantage going into the main event for his world title,"

Jasmynn stated in a pink house and white skirt.

"Lars will definitely rise to the occasion as he is a second-generation star living out his last good years before he settles down from the ring. We also have the NWA World Tag Team Titles on the line with Eli Drake and James Storm defending against The Rock N' Roll Express, The Remnants, and Nightmare in Pound City. The Rock N' Roll Express could make history for themselves after losing the titles at Hard Times and they never did get their rematch so they invoked it for right here. However, Caleb and Driston aren't too far behind defeating both Ricky and Robert on an episode of Powerr last week in preparation for this contest," Russ explained.

"What about the wildcard team of Nightmare in Pound City? These three men haven't been seen on USPW since the debut episode where they lost to the Bloodline. We could see a total upset here tonight as these men catch their first gold from the NWA," Greg added.

**("Hurricane" by Bob Dylan)**

(_The crowd started booing as Austin Johnson came out with his white megaphone wearing black trunks with "#Don'tBeSilent" in bold red on the front. He wore a Chicago Bears cap and white boots with the IWTV Championship around his waist with Charlie wearing his normal white floral shirt and shorts with white sneakers carrying a sign saying "SIGN THE PETITION! SAVE THE CLIMATE!" and Bastion bringing up the rear wearing maroon tights and black boots walking with his best friend._)

"Oh my god…as if annoying wouldn't be the start of it all," Greg complained.

"Tonight…tonight is the night where the feeble doesn't have to be silent and they don't have to feel like they are being washed aside like they are on the tides of a beach," Austin began as the crowd booed over his megaphone.

"Which is filled to the liters with garbage! Clean the ocean! You know what happens with people who want to save the ocean? THEY SIGN THE PETITION!" Charlie exclaimed into the megaphone.

"That's correct! Like the ocean, we are a unit and we are among the greatest that the world have to offer. Like me, Charlie, and Bastion, we are succinct and we are together. So don't be silent and speak out against those that try to hinder your success. Get it trending on Twitter and don't be silent. Chant it through the night! Don't be silent! Don't be silent! Don't be silent!" Austin chanted, but all he got was "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!"

(_Austin and his Freedom Fighters made it ringside as Charlie used his sign to point at screaming fans who booed him and Bastion went up the steel steps while Austin headed inside taking off his title belt to set in the upper left corner._)

"You all don't take this seriously. Our voices need to be heard and our voices matter right here tonight. I have this behemoth to deal with and I'm trying to start a campaign to overshadow him," Austin complained.

"Austin trying to gather support in his endeavor, but he doesn't seem to gain any positive reviews," Russ stated.

"He's such a tool! His butt buddies try to come out and lecture us on voices being silent, but everyone is loud and proud here tonight," Greg boasted.

"It should be an obvious sign to each and every one of you people that there is gonna come a time where you are in this situation and you all told Austin to shut it. We might not be there to defend you like tonight," Bastion stated.

**("The Four Horsemen" by Metallica)**

(_WARHORSE comes through the curtain wearing his red trench coat shaking his head violently before he revealed his eyes were painted over like they always are. The independent hype train comes down the steps and takes off his coat._)

"Here comes WARHORSE! We have noticed him attending the various matches Austin does while defending the IWTV Title. You can just see distain and the feeling of dismemberment eating away since the week before Rush Hour. WARHORSE put his title on the line and almost won with a Diving Double Foot Stomp on Bastion, but Austin caught him with My Legacy starting this whole feud on the indies," Greg explained.

"Here comes the man who wants Austin all to himself. I'm getting Ultimate Warrior comeback vibes off this guy!" Jasmynn exclaimed.

"But before we get a move on with this match, we would also like to welcome our Spanish commentators in Saliz Gringo and Hector Guerrero. Welcome to the broadcast, guys!" Russ greeted over to the commentators on his left.

(_Saliz is a elder gentlemen wearing a black white-striped button shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers as Hector wore glasses with a "I'm Your Papi" black shirt and blue jeans as the camera panned over to the Spanish announce table._)

"Gracias, Russ. Estamos preparados para una gran competencia entre Austin y WARHORSE, ya que esta brutal superestrella busca recuperar su antiguo título. Estoy emocionado de ver con lo que Austin puede volver," Saliz explained in his Spanish accent.

"Como Austin tiene que lidiar con la intensidad que ofrece WARHORSE, también es inteligente y sabe que WARHORSE se enfocará más en el título que en los subordinados alrededor del ring esperando para hacerle tropezar. Aquí se necesita un enfoque adicional," Hector added as he twirled a pen in his right hand.

"And for our European partners, we have to our right our German announce team compromised of Hugh Shaffner and Rose Twitlighter." Jasmynn added as the three main commentators turned to the German announce team.

(_Hugh is wearing a brown leather suit with a red tie with black stripes along with black shoes and Rose wears a white crop top with a trio of pink skulls on the front and jean shorts with yellow sneakers as her blonde hair is in pigtails._)

"Es ist mir eine Freude, hier zu sein, Jasmynn. Wir haben ein Hauptereignis, das die stolzen Wrestler Europas und die starke Dynamik zwischen ihnen repräsentiert," Hugh stated as he adjusted his tie.

"Welchen Wahnsinn können wir heute Abend am größten Wasserfall der Menschheit erregen?" Rose asked as she smiled at the camera.

(_USPW referee Tyrone Regis is a bald black man wearing the traditional referee gear as he takes Austin's title raising it high for the audience to see. WARHORSE enters the ring and glares down on Austin as he is revealed wearing the same attire as he always does on the indies. He takes off his coat to dump outside and the referee keeps them both separate before calling for the bell._)

Austin and WARHORSE circle one another before the hyped superstar tries for a clothesline, but Austin ducks. WARHORSE head bangs to the cheers of the crowd before Austin tries for a lock-up, but WARHORSE reversed whipped Austin into the west end ropes hitting a Back Body Drop. Austin grabs his back with Bastion smacking the ring apron for support as WARHORSE gets Austin up before banging his head multiple times off the lower left corner. Austin grabbed his head as WARHORSE ate up his name in chant form before hitting a Corner Forearm Smash to Austin's head. Austin stays in the corner before WARHORSE hits a Corner Splash letting Austin go down on the canvas.

"WARHORSE showing why he is determined. The crowd is fully behind him and he is off to the races," Russ stated.

WARHORSE gets Austin up as the activist gets lifted on the shoulders, but Charlie gets on the apron to distract WARHORSE. The hyped star drops Austin and hits an elbow to the head as Charlie falls into Bastion with both men stacking up near the north end guardrail. WARHORSE then reaches his hands to the sky and turns around only to get a Superkick into the north end ropes before Austin hits a Dropkick getting booed massively. Austin then gets WARHORSE up, but the stronger star hits a Headbutt before running the east end ropes hitting a hard Lariat. He then plants both hands on Austin's chest.

""1…2…" The ref counted, but Austin kicked out at 2.3!

"WARHORSE coming back from that brief warmup of Austin's. You can tell WARHORSE has waited for this rematch to come to fruition," Jasmynn added.

WARHORSE powers himself from the support and yells "GET UP!" at Austin as he hits another Headbutt to Austin getting him in the upper right corner. WARHORSE backs up screaming before he tries for a Flying Punch, but Austin launches his right boot out to catch WARHORSE in the gut before tripping him into the middle rope making WARHORSE face plant in the corner. Austin then backs up before hitting a knee to the back of WARHORSE before rolling up his opponent.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but WARHORSE kicked out almost after 2 straight away.

WARHORSE gets up and hits elbow after elbow after elbow to Austin's head before running the west end ropes, ducking a clothesline, and running the east end ropes for a Spear. WARHORSE then gets Austin up trying for a Vertical Suplex, but Austin lands on his feet behind WARHORSE as the heel activist pushes WARHORSE into Bastion hitting a Stun Gun with the referee distracted. Austin then sized WARHORSE up as he tried for My Legacy (RKO), but WARHORSE reverses it into a Belly-to-Back Suplex. WARHORSE then waits in the lower right corner as he runs hitting a full Shoulder Tackle taking Austin down clutching his left shoulder.

"Austin getting pushed back into his shoulder and you have to wonder how long Austin can last before he eventually has to give it up," Greg stated.

WARHORSE smirks waiting to end it getting Austin up hitting a Snap DDT near the lower left corner and then going onto the apron to climb to the top, but Charlie tried coming at him with the sign until WARHORSE kicked him off the apron near the ramp. However, Bastion took advantage with the referee distracted as he ran to the south side hitting the Oppression Ender (Claymore Kick) quickly to make WARHORSE stumble on the top rope falling into My Legacy (RKO) single-handily! Austin then covers WARHORSE hooking the left leg.

"1…2…3!" The referee counted as Austin slams the leg down and the boos became loud.

**("Hurricane" by Bob Dylan)**

"Here is your winner and STILL the Independent Wrestling Television Champion, Austin Johnson!" Richard announced.

"WARHORSE dominated this match from the very beginning, but what did we say? Austin has the numbers to back himself up," Russ stated.

"Bastion taking a brief moment to hit his Oppression Ender when the referee checked on Austin, but the champ was readying his legacy to end WARHORSE's night. It doesn't make these guys righteous or anything," Greg complained.

(_Austin rolled on the canvas as the referee grabbed his right hand for victory and he took away the title with Bastion and Charlie joining him. WARHORSE held his head rolling out of the ring and visibly pissed off as Austin gets lifted on his partners' shoulders raising the title with both hands smugly with the crowd absolutely booing them out of the overlook,_)

(_Backstage, Cody Runyon is seen walking into a locker room while Leslie Knuckle slips in tapping him on the back._)

"Cody, I'm sorry for intruding like this, but I wanted to get a few thoughts before you take on the Broken One tonight," Leslie stated.

"Really….what's there to think about? I went with several of my fellow superstars to AEW's turf and I made sure to look Matt straight in the eyes so he knew exactly who his opponent was. Who he was stepping into the ring with. AEW may be invading us, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to be on the frontlines challenging them and bringing them down. This is my home and I'll be damned if I let it go up in flames," Cody explained.

"Do you have a specific strategy for this contest?" Leslie asked.

"It all boils down to whatever Matt has up his sleeves and really with his Broken self, anything is possible, but I will be prepared to meet him on the battlefield and show you him the limits he thinks he doesn't have," Cody replied.

"On Dynamite, we did see him smirking at you and you two do have a scheduled match tonight as stated before. Do you think he had a message in the way he looked at you?" Leslie asked.

"If you asked him, he would say something that never made sense so I'll happily translate and save you the trouble of comprehension. He's ready and he will try to delete me, but to that extent, I say that I'm even more ready than before. Hardy felt outcasted before he went into this character and he captivated his career by going into insanity. But tonight….I will make the Broken One perish and erase the memory of Matt Hardy from all minds tonight," Cody stated.

**("The Search" by NF)**

(_The crowd cheered as Marcus made his way out in his usual attire save for some black Air Jordans he started wearing today and he made his way down the ramp slapping fives with fans._)

"The following contest is set for one-fall and it is for the USPW United States Championship! Introducing first, from Dallas, Texas, weighing 320 lbs., Marcus Sloan!" Richard announced as he placed himself in the middle of the ring.

"Well, this man made a dominating performance taking out Jimmy Havoc before his scheduled contest with Ivan. Ivan broke Marcus's left arm leading to the referee calling off the Triple Threat Match at Rush Hour," Russ reminded.

"But that lit the fire inside Marcus and he came back two weeks ago starting a full-on brawl with Ivan and he even got the upper hand sending his message loud and clear. Marcus has the momentum coming into tonight and he has a chance to complete the bill taking the United States Championship from our Russian invader," Greg added.

(_Marcus comes ringside and goes up the steel steps listening to the roaring waterfall next door before he steps over the top rope smacking his hands together._)

**("Farewell to Salvankia" by The Russian Empire)**

(_The crowd turns into massive boos with Ivan walking out in a royal gold robe carrying his United States Championship in his hands. He stands ready for action looking out in the crowd as the cold breeze blew at his robe and he stepped down the stairs with his gold boots on._)

"His opponent, hailing from Mother Russia, weighing 278 lbs., he is the current USPW United States Champion, Ivan Salkov!" Richard announced.

"Ivan has not had the best track record as of late getting the better of himself taken down by Marcus," Jasmynn stated.

"I'm not even gonna get into the reasons why, but he's a straight-up scumbag to these countries we find ourselves in. America especially doesn't like him," Greg added.

(_Ivan walked down the ramp holding his title high before he made it ringside setting his belt on the apron and climbing the steel steps as USPW referee Tyrone Regis opened the ropes for him to step inside. Ivan took off his robe showing off black MMA shorts with two yellow lines down each side and golden MMA gloves. Ivan does some shadow boxing in his corner and handed his title over to the referee to hold high in the air._)

The bell rings as Ivan starts with boxing strikes to the chest of Marcus which barely faze him as Marcus pushed Ivan into the west end ropes to eat a Big Boot. Ivan grabbed his chin as the former basketball star brings Ivan up for a Bodyslam making the Russian brawler grab his back. Marcus gets Ivan up again, but Ivan hits a Spinebuster on Marcus going for stiff rights to the head followed up by left hooks as Marcus guards his face. Marcus pushes Ivan off him as he tries for a punch to the face, but Ivan hops on Marcus locking in an Armbar on Marcus wrapping his legs around the neck to choke out the bigger man. The crowd had to admit that move of Ivan was impressive as Marcus goes down to his knees and the referee checks with him to see if he wants to submit, but Marcus vigorously shakes his head.

"You gotta admire the athleticism that Ivan brings locking in a straight submission by climbing on his opponent," Russ stated.

Ivan keeps the hold in even as Marcus gets to his feet before trying to shake Ivan off his arm. Marcus backs into the upper left corner finally releasing himself as Ivan hits a Clothesline, but Marcus only stumbles before he gets a right hook to the cheek spitting out some. Marcus then pushes Ivan into the corner hitting a Corner Splash sending the Russian on his stomach. Marcus then locks in a Texas Cloverleaf really getting the fans from America cheering as Ivan punches the mat with his fists. Ivan started crawling for the east end ropes as Marcus stomped on the hands to get him to stop. However, Ivan powered through grabbing the bottom rope as Marcus released him hyping up the audience. Marcus then grabs Ivan by his stomach hitting a Gutwrench Powerbomb.

"Gutwrench Powerbomb with shades of Jake Hager! Marcus really making his statement tonight for that U.S. Title," Greg stated.

Marcus gets Ivan to his feet trying for a Powerbomb normally, but Ivan hits a reverse counter Alabama Slam as Marcus grabs his back. Ivan then locks the right leg in a Leglock hammering it with elbows to the knee. Marcus screams as he tries to escape, but Ivan has him locked down tight in the hold so he tries reaching for the bottom rope to the north of him. Ivan wrenched harder on the leg and Marcus punched at the grip with all he could muster as Ivan released the hold, but he grabs both legs hitting three stomps to the mid-section. Marcus holds his stomach before Ivan lifts him up hitting a botched German Suplex almost flattening himself with Marcus. Ivan then locks in the Kimura Lock, but Marcus rolls up Ivan quickly.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Ivan gets his left shoulder up at 2.5!

"Marcus trying to pull a fast one rolling Ivan up before he has a chance to cinch in the Kimura Lock," Greg stated.

Ivan locks it in on Marcus's right arm, but Marcus grabs the bottom rope to the west of him getting the referee to make it clear to Ivan he has to let go even counting to three before Ivan released. The referee scolded Ivan as the Russian almost pushed the referee aside to get Marcus back up, but Marcus hits a Release Throw making Ivan land on his stomach. Marcus gets Ivan up hitting a Vertical Suplex and then another one building back momentum before he runs the north end ropes hitting a big Splash. He pins Ivan planting both hands on the chest.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Ivan caught Marcus in the Kimura Lock again on his right arm.

Marcus got caught in the middle of the ring trying to escape, but Ivan cinched in the hold threatening to break Marcus's arm again. However, Marcus thought quickly releasing one of Ivan's legs thrusting it to hit the referee square in the nuts as the bell rang ending the match in a disqualification victory for Marcus.

"Marcus just thrusted one of Ivan's legs to hit the referee where it hurts. The match is over!" Russ exclaimed.

"Here is your winner as a result of a Disqualification, Marcus Sloan!" Richard announced.

(_Ivan released the hold as he looked down on the referee while sitting and Marcus got to his feet smirking at the Russian getting another one over him._)

"Well, Marcus doesn't win the title, but I guess he got a humiliation complimentary win over Ivan for this time again," Russ explained.

"He outsmarted Ivan and prevented his arm from being broken again. Even if he didn't win the title, personal health still matters here," Greg added.

(_Ivan gets up to his feet, but Marcus knees him in the gut before picking Ivan up hitting a quick Foul Line (Yusuku Cutter) for the cheering fans. Marcus gets up as his theme starts to play and he raises both fists to the audience._)

"Marcus gets this one over on Ivan and gets a pity win for his troubles. This might not be the last time we see both men competing for the title," Jasmynn stated.

(_Lars is backstage tying up his boots on a wooden crate when Kip Sabian appears behind him in normal street clothes with Penelope Ford holding his hand. He tapped Lars on the shoulder before turning around._)

"Sup mate, I heard about King Randy's little bounty on ya and I gotta say it's quite the price to just see to it that you are back in the retirement home," Sabian stated.

"Listen, son, you don't want to do this. Can't you see Randy is just using this to further divide the locker room?" Lars asked.

"If there's one thing that we aren't when it comes to money, it's being morally right, but while this may spur my reputation, I'm one for going all in," Kip replies as he tries punching Lars in the head.

(_Both men started brawling with Lars hip tossing Kip on the concrete holding him down in a Headlock until Penelope kicked Lars in the face with her high heel. Kip hammered the back of Lars before his fiancé handed him a steel chair and he smacked it on the back of Lars causing the Norwegian legend to scream in pain. However, Astrid Ostberg came out of a dressing trailer attacking Penelope down on the ground and even hit a low blow to Kip as Lars hits a Big Boot to the young star. Penelope pushes Astrid away into Lars's arms grabbing her man and the heels ran off with the father-daughter duo looking on in disgust._)

"You okay, dad?" Astrid asked.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I just got touched up, but it's nothing your old man can't handle," Lars ensured as he cupped his daughter's cheek with his right hand.

"Listen, I know you can handle yourself, but I think it's best I stay with you for now. Uncle Hans isn't here and I can't risk you getting injured right before a big match," Astrid stated.

"I think that will be fine. I rather take a break and bond with you," Lars explained as Astrid led her father to her trailer.

**("Concrete Rose" by Mikey Ruckus)**

(_The crowd started cheering as Sonny Kiss skipped out onto stage wearing a short pink jacket with a checkered flag design across the shoulders and 'SK' in bold yellow inside a red circle. He wore neon pink shorts and black boots with the green-strapped No Limits Championship around his waist as he comes down the aisle._)

"The following contest is a Six-Person Tag Team Match set for one-fall! Introducing first, from Jersey City, New Jersey, weighing 187 lbs. he is representing All Elite Wrestling and the current USPW No Limits Champion, Sonny Kiss!" Richard announced.

"We haven't seen much of Sonny Kiss and his last known accomplishment is right around his waist as he won a battle royal at Rush Hour to be our very first No Limits Champion," Russ reminded.

"He's such an exciting individual and made it onto the card here in Canada, but this is more gonna test out his tag team skills which he hasn't excelled at with current partners," Jasmynn added.

(_Sonny made it ringside as he ascended the stairs climbing on the upper left corner pulling a split-leg pose with his title belt shining in the spotlights._)

**("T.P.K" by James Charles Miller)**

(_Brand Cutler comes out wearing a flashy green cape with a yellow trim, orange tights with yellow dragon symbols around the legs and orange boots as he heads to the middle dropping a 20-sided die rolling a '15' raising a fist and heading down the steps._)

"His partners first, from Huntington Beach, California, weighing 169 lbs., the Gatekeeper of DnD, Brandon Cutler!" Richard announced.

"Brandon hasn't had much success in AEW thus far only managing to get over a feud with Peter Avalon, but he still has much to offer, I presume," Russ stated.

"He only had appearances in battle royals so we are gonna see what he can do tonight given his time," Jasmynn added.

(_Brandon Cutler made it ringside as he slapped fives with fans heading up the steel steps hugging Sonny before going through the middle rope taking off his cape._)

**("Dangerous" by Def Leppard)**

(_Katie Striker came out donning her mask and cape removing her pendant as well as her mask letting her hair flow and smoke shot up from nearby smoke machines. She unclipped her cape showing her bright yellow training bra with a blue lightning bolt emblem in the middle as well as black trunks with "Striker" on the back in bright teal coloring and black boots._)

"From Reseda, California, Katie Striker!" Richard announced.

"A known favorite from CHIKARA and her stunts in Japan, Katie has become quite good friends with Sonny and Brandon leading to this match being made," Greg stated.

"They are always known to hit the latest gaming conventions together and the bars for drinking times as she likes bonding with them," Russ added.

(_Katie runs down shaking hands with fans before rolling into the ring kipping up and winking at her fans with her back turned. She slapped fives with Sonny and Brandon ready to get the ball rolling with them._)

**("Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin)**

(_Two men come storming out as one has short black hair and the other sported a mohawk with the front being black and the other being white. The full-hair individual had a Pepsi logo tattoo on his right shoulder and three red claw marks on his back covered by a sleeveless back jacket with a silver trim. He wears black trunks with "Destiny" on the back in bold yellow letters and yellow boots. His partner wears the same jacket and wears black trunks with "Faith" in bold green color on the back wearing navy blue boots. The full-hair wrestler takes a knee pointing to the sky and the mohawk wrestler slaps the shoulders of his partner._)

"Their opponents, first, weighing in at a total combined weight of 345 lbs. the team of Jordan Saint and Michael Richards, the Inner City Saint Squad!" Richard announced.

"A new tag team on the independent scene making marks in Detroit's Metro Titan Wrestling winning their tag team titles twice and made a splash in Impact losing their debut match, but they impressed enough. They have now become exclusive to USPW," Russ read from his notes.

"Jordan is from Florida in Miami as well as meeting Michael in Detroit where they trained in wrestling school together. They made their debuts in late 2015," Greg added.

(_Jordan and Michael did some warmups on the way down the ramp high-fiving fans before they stared down their opponents._)

**("March of the Dead Things" by Bernard Ferve)**

(_El Hijo de L.A. Park came out with a royal blue mask on with a yellow trim on the sides with a royal blue hood over his head and he wore a royal blue bodysuit with a yellow skeletal design down the middle and legs of the suit. Park also wore white boots with blue laces and long blue wrestling gloves as he made his way down the steps._)

"Their partner, from Monclova, Coahuila, Mexico, weighing 200 lbs., representing Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre and Major League Wrestling, he is El Hijo de L.A. Park!" Richard announced before he left the ring.

"The son of famous luchador L.A. Park has made waves mainly in Mexico riding off the fame of his father," Russ stated.

"He's even teamed up with his father in MLW and is a specialized hardcore enforcer not afraid to get his hands dirty," Jasmynn added.

(_Park made his way ringside shaking hands with his partners before going up the steel steps and hopped into the ring raising his hands for the fans. Michael flips over the top rope taking off his jacket and Jordan just stays on the apron. It seemed Sonny and Park would start things off as the new referee from Major League Wrestling, Tony Stablie, officiated the match._)

The bell rang as Park locked up with Sonny as Park grabbed his left arm hitting an Arm Drag and the No Limits Champion wounded up in the upper left corner. Sonny runs doing a handspring and flipping Park into a Sunset Flip Powerbomb standing to do a cartwheel and then a bow being cheered from the crowd. Sonny gets Park up whipping him in the upper right corner hitting a Corner Dropkick to the stomach. He then kicked Park into the corner further and then backed up hitting a Backflip Corner Kick to the head as Park goes outside towards the announce tables. Brandon gets off the apron as the referee started the count and the DnD player shoved Park into the guardrail and then slips him back inside the ring. Sonny then hits a Standing Moonsault on the Mexican lucha star waving to the crowd.

"Sonny coming off incredible right now against Park, but you gotta wonder how long he can keep it up," Russ observed.

Sonny then did a quick shimmy getting Park up whipping him off the east end ropes with Striker getting a tag off the back of Sonny before hitting a Step-Up Meteora on Park. Katie gets up taunting to the fans before she gets the lucha wrestler up, but Park hits a Hip Toss on her hitting a Leg Drop afterwards getting back in the driver's seat. Park gets Katie up hitting her with a Piledriver before hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Brandon hits an Elbow Drop to break the pin up.

Park grabs his back in pain as the referee tells Brandon to get back on the apron and Park grabs the woman up whipping her into the north end ropes before he hit a Spinebuster knocking the wind out of her before tagging Michael in as he holds Katie's legs open while Michael climbs to the top. Michael then hits a Diving Foot Stomp to the chest making Katie scream in pain holding her stomach as Michael pushes her on her back hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Katie kicks out at 2.3!"

Michael gets Katie up hitting a few uppercuts to the woman whipping her off the east end ropes before bending over as Katie rolls over his back hitting a Roundhouse Kick to send Michael down on the ground and hitting a Senton Bomb to his back. Katie runs over to tag Brandon Cutler in as Brandon hits a Superkick to a rising Michael before he drops a few knees to the head. Cutler then gets Michael in a headlock really wrenching down on the neck as Jordan levels himself in position before catapulting over the top rope to hit a Knee Strike to Brandon's head distracting the referee to scold him. Park jumps over the top rope hitting a Slingshot DDT to Cutler spiking the head on the mat!

"What an impactful DDT! Cutler gets dropped once more," Russ stated.

Michael gets up tagging Jordan in as Jordan heads to the top while Michael hits a backbreaker and keeps Brandon on his knee. Jordan jumps hitting a Diving Knee Strike to Brandon knocking him off Michael's knee. Jordan then gets Brandon up hitting a Double-Arm DDT. Before hooking the left leg of Cutler.

"1….2…" The ref counted, but Sonny kicked Jordan's back to break the pin.

Jordan grabs at his back before Cutler started getting on his knees using the ropes to get up, but Michael tried for a sneaky knee to the head to which Brandon ducked and even ducked a Pele Kick from Jordan. Brandon then hit Jordan with a German Suplex as the young 24-year old grabs his head in agony. Brandon then tagged Katie back into the ring as both of them hit a Double Vertical Suplex on Jordan before Katie hopped up with Jordan in her grasp hitting a Falcon's Arrow which she bridged the pin.

"1….2…." The ref counted, but Park hit a Dropkick to the back of Striker.

"Striker with the Falcon's Arrow and Park breaks the count up with a Dropkick to her back. What could be next for Striker to do?" Jasmynn asked.

Striker grabbed her back getting to her feet as Jordan rolled away from her and she followed after Jordan until he rolled on the south side apron. Jordan gets to his feet before shoulder barging Katie in the gut making her back off. Jordan then hit a Superkick to Cutler off the apron before hitting a Slingshot Forearm Smash to the nose of Katie's face. Jordan then followed up with a Standing Moonsault and then hooked both of her legs for the pin.

"1….2…." The ref counted, but Striker pushed out at 2.4!

Striker breathed heavily as Jordan gets her up by the hair taunting her mercilessly as he tags in Park whipping her off the west end ropes into Park hitting her with the Deep Six. Park then signals for the end towards her team getting Katie up, but Sonny flips into the ring hitting a Superkick towards the chin of Park stunning him, but Jordan hits a clothesline to Sonny over the top rope. Katie then hits Park with a Northern Lights Suplex and then scrambled over to Cutler before tagging her partner in as Brandon hits forearms to Park whipping him off the west end ropes hitting a Scoop Slam on the rebound. Brandon then hypes the audience up for the finish doing a cutthroat motion as he gets Park up.

"Cutler looking to put an end to Park here and now, but will that succeed?" Greg wondered.

Cutler tries for double undertook move, but Michael hops in on the middle rope hitting a Springboard Moonsault Dropkick taking down Cutler as Park rolls on top of Cutler bringing both legs up for the pin.

"1….2…3!" The ref counted the full three count with Michael hitting a Dropkick to Katie off the apron.

**("March of the Dead Things" by Bernard Ferve)**

"Here are your winners, the team of El Hijo de L.A. Park and The Inner City Saint Squad!" Richard announced.

"Pretty back and forth until Brandon tried getting the finisher ready for when he failed to recognize Michael was gonna get involved," Greg stated.

"Paying attention to detail really helps in these cases and Cutler got the short end of that stick. Hopefully, it's a learn from mistake for next time," Jasmynn added.

(_Sonny goes to Katie's aide helping her female friend up as Jordan rolls in to raise his partner's hand and their lucha partner's hand as well with the crowd giving all three men a mixed reaction, but it was a decent tag team match._)

(_Backstage, Simon Gotch is using a porta potty while he laid the Hardcore Championship on a storage crate. Corey Allison commandeered a forklift vehicle as he started lifting the porta potty over on the side._)

"Wait…who's there? What's going on?!" Simon recoiled.

"Just lifting your spirits up, partner," Corey teased as the bathroom habitat tipped over with Simon inside before Corey exited the driver's seat.

(_Corey opens the door and sees that Simon is down on the ground and his shoulders are down as Corey called over a referee. The official of a short redhead man named Oscar Johnson came over and Corey hopped on the port potty covering it._)

"He's in there down on his back…just count," Corey requested.

"1…2….3!" The ref counted as he handed the Hardcore Title over to Corey and the trucker got off the porta potty.

**("Slay Me (V3)" by Dale Oliver)**

(_The crowd cheered excitedly as Cody Runyon made his way out wearing a black singlet with a scorpion's tail symbol on the front and a purple spear symbol on the back. The sides of his singlet were red with "Cody" written in bold back and he wore natural black tights with black boots with red laces. Cody also had on his black trench coat as he looked around the arena when he came through the curtain. He heads down the stairs as fans clap him on the back and shout encouragement at him._)

"The following contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, from Phoenix, Arizona, weighing 270 lbs., Cody Runyon!" Richard announced.

"This man reportedly wanted the first shot at Matt Hardy when he heard he was coming to USPW and I really can't blame him if he wants his name out there," Greg stated.

"USPW invaded the confines of AEW on Wednesday and it was just a stare down from the crowd, but Matt smirked at Cody when these two caught the other's eye," Russ added.

(_Cody came ringside revealing he had on red (on bottom) and black (on top) gloves with little windows of skin revealing his knuckles as he came ringside getting on the apron and heading inside._)

**("Deletion Symphony" by Reby Sky)**

(_The crowd started chanting "DELETE!" all over as the fans raised theirs signs in favor of Matt overwhelmingly as Matt appears from the curtain dressed in his usual red uniform as he throws his hand repeatedly with the chants of "DELETE!"_)

"His opponent, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing 236 lbs., "Broken" Matt Hardy!" Richard announced.

"The man and the leader of the Broken Universe is finally here fresh off his debut from last week in AEW!" Greg exclaimed.

"He was just in the WWE getting a licking from Orton and decided to jump ship the moment his contract ran out of juice," Jasmynn added.

(_Matt came down ringside celebrating with the Broken Universe in a sea of fans as Cody tugged on the top rope getting himself prepared. Matt stares him down like on Wednesday as Cody glared down the Broken One. Matt continued his stroll down the ramp as Cody wanted to make this debut impactful running the east end ropes hitting a Suicide Dive towards Matt taking both men down._)

"Holy crap! Cody using his stature to send the message straight and narrow!" Russ exclaimed.

(_Cody gets up as the fans boo him and he gets Matt up knocking him into the steel steps as the top half goes off. The indy star then slammed Matt's face on the ring apron and then shoved him in while getting a steel chair from under the ring sliding it in as Tyrone Regis returned to the ring to officiate the match. Tyrone grabbed the chair and tried telling Cody to put it up, but Cody grabbed it going over to Matt. Matt looked up at Cody as Cody tried bringing down the chair, but Matt hits a low blow and officially hits a Twist of Fate cueing the referee to ring the bell._)

Matt takes off his red uniform dumping it outside near the announce tables as he gets Cody up hoping for another Twist of Fate, but Cody lifted Matt up into the lower right corner ramming him silly as Matt gasped for breath. Cody kicked Matt twice in the corner before whipping him into the upper left one before he hits a European Uppercut. Cody drags Matt out hitting a Rock Bottom and then pinning Matt.

"1…" The ref counted, but Matt Hardy kicked out afterwards.

Cody gets Matt up by his hair and tries for a Vertical Suplex, but Matt reverses with a Headbutt as he is wearing baggy black pants with red spots all over them, white wristbands, and black sneakers. Matt keeps up the headbutts as "WONDERFUL!" chants break out after each one before Matt plays to his Broken Universe kicking Cody in the gut hitting a Snap DDT. Cody rolls outside as Matt uses the top rope to hit a Diving Plancha to Cody outside. Matt then high-fived fans before getting Cody up hitting his head off the guardrail yelling "DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!" multiple times and then letting him fall off to the side.

"Matt getting his momentum back after having to suffer a surprise ambush at the beginning of the match," Greg explained.

Matt heard the count of 5 and got Cody to roll him back into the ring heading inside at 7 before running the south end ropes to hit a Swinging Neckbreaker. He then hooked Cody's right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Cody kicked out at 2.3!

Matt gets Cody up hyping up the audience and whipped Cody into the west end ropes trying for an Atomic Drop, but Cody slapped both sides of Matt's head. Cody then scooped Matt into a Vertical Suplex and then followed up with three elbows down on the chest. Cody then locked Matt in an Armbar using the left arm as his victim. Matt squirmed as he couldn't quite reach a rope to grab and was virtually stuck while Cody wrenched harder on the arm. Matt tried his best searching and scrambling before lifting himself up and bringing Cody up with him as he hits a knee to the face of Cody. Matt then hits a Single-Arm DDT as Cody holds his face rolling away with the Broken One reveling in the hype of cheers.

"Matt reversing the Armbar and using it to his advantage which we gotta give him credit for. Cody thought he had Matt pegged," Jasmynn stated

Matt gets Cody up and smirked hitting uppercuts to the chin whipping Cody off the east end ropes before he hits a Hip Toss. However, Cody popped up with a kip up hitting a few elbows to Matt whipping him off the west end ropes sending Matt to the other side as he hits a Back Body Drop. Matt slips outside getting his composure back as Cody runs the east end ropes hitting a Tope Con Hilo impressive for a man his stature taking down Matt. Cody grabs Matt bring into him up and slamming his face off the steel steps as Matt holds his face. Cody then takes Matt around the north side to the announce tables banging his heads of the Spanish announce table. He does it again as Matt hits shots to the stomach before hopping on the announce table, but Cody comes up with him.

"Hector and Saliz moving out of the way as Cody and Matt start fighting atop the Spanish announce table. If you know wrestling, this could end badly for both men," Russ observed.

Cody kicks Matt in the gut trying for a Suplex, but Matt reversed it kneeing Cody in the gut before hitting the Side Effect sending Cody in his back without breaking the table! The referee made it to 6 as Matt rolls into the ring quickly and then rolls back out to restart the count pushing Cody into the swivel chairs behind the table. Matt tore the cover off and the cameras slamming them on the ground before getting Cody on there. He then climbs the guardrail maintaining his balance while the referee got to 4 as the crowd cheered Hardy on. Channeling his older self from before, Matt hits a Leg Drop through the announce table making the crowd go ballistic! The referee counts to 7 as Matt grabs Cody up quickly shoving him into the ring and getting n right at 9.

"OH MY GOD! Channeling his other half, Hardy hits the signature leg drop on the same table he hit the Side Effect. That must've hurt for Cody," Russ observed.

Matt then signaled with the "DELETE!" chants that he was ready for the end grabbing Cody's head and raising his left hand, but Cody reverses with a Ripcord Lariat taking Matt down. Cody then gets Matt up grabbing him to hit a Standing Spanish Fly impressing the audience giving Cody a few cheers in response. Cody then gets Matt up again trying for a Fisherman Buster and lifts Matt up walking around with him before slamming the Broken One down bridging the pin!

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Hardy kicked out at 2.6!

Cody springs up on his butt shaking his hands and running his gloved hands through his hair getting to his feet. Cody then drags Matt to the very middle and runs the ropes going for a cartwheel and then transition into a Standing Moonsault, but Matt got the knees up making Cody hold his gut on impact. Matt gets up quickly getting Cody and hitting the Twist of Fate once before getting him up in Inverted DDT position hitting the Extreme Twist of Fate before initiating a cover hooking the right leg.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Matt Hardy laughed maniacally.

**("Deletion Symphony" by Reby Sky)**

"Here is your winner, "Broken" Matt Hardy!" Richard announced.

"Hardy kept on Cody throughout this match despite Cody giving it his all with the normal spectacular moves," Greg stated.

"Despite an ambush from the very beginning as well. Hardy really clinched where he could and got the job done here against Cody," Jasmynn added.

(_Matt heads outside the ring doing the "DELETE!" chants with the crowd as Cody gets checked on by the referee._)

(_Backstage, Hank and Ted decided to stop by a water cooler as they grabbed themselves a little drink of aqua. Ted is wearing a gold business suit with a purple tie and Hank is wearing his normal blue tracksuit and pants._)

"Hank! Ted! We need to have a little chat!" Brian Pillman Jr. stated as he and Davey walked up to the main management officials.

(_Brian is wearing a black shirt depicting a comic book cover of his father and blue trunks with "Pillman II" in pink letters and white boots. Davey is wearing a Union Jack trench coat and Union Jack tights with white boots._)

"What can we do for you boys?" Hank asked with a greeting smile.

"Me and Davey have been thinking…ever since last Monday, we have wanted to get our hands on all three members of the Falcon's Prophecy. We was gonna leave the issue alone, but I have to get my desires filled out, because my father wouldn't take this lying down," Brian explained.

"Are you saying you want in the NWA Tag Team Titles match?" Ted asked.

"The titles only serve as a bonus. We just really want to pay back Caleb, Driston, and Colton for what happened at Rush Hour," Davey replied.

"Um…five tag teams sure is a lot to cover for. Are you sure you guys don't wanna sit this out?" Hank asked.

"Actually, this will be perfect promotion for the Crockett Cup. It will show how valuable those tag team titles are and how the tournament can be used to get them," Ted added.

"So, you are confirming it?" Hank asked his business partner.

"Even better, I helped sign a new young prospect tag team from the Philippines and they just so happen to be a team that's going to be inside the Crockett Cup as well," Ted replied.

"Put whoever the fuck you want in this match! As long as we get payback, that's all that matters to us!" Brian cursed.

"That's great. Six teams will now compete for the NWA Tag Team Championships. This will be the first ever six-pack challenge and three superstars start in the ring instead of the natural two. No counts-outs and no DQ's are applied as well so anything goes," Ted explained as the crowd could be heard cheering.

"A wise decision. We will be out there," Davey stated as he and Brian walked away to get ready.

**("It's Rock n' Roll" by Mark Hallman)**

(_The crowd cheered wildly as Robert Gibson and Ricky Morton came out raising their fists in the air as the veteran tag team come down the steps slapping fives with the fans. Ricky wears a sleeveless pink shirt with the team members on it and green ribbons attached to black armbands. On the back of said shirt says "Rock N' Roll Express" in black coloring over an electric guitar. He wore black tights and white American Flag-colored boots with red, white, and blue ribbons hanging off them. Robert is wearing the same shirt and armbands as Ricky, but he wears yellow tights and pink boots with white ribbons hanging off them._)

"The following contest is a Six-Pack Tag Team Challenge for the NWA World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, from Music City in Memphis, Tennessee, weighing in a total combined weight of 448 lbs. The Rock N' Roll Express!" Richard announced.

(_Robert and Ricky came up the steel steps as the crowd chanted "ROCK N' ROLL! ROCK N' ROLL! ROCK N' ROLL!" with both men climbing in the ring._)

**("Toxicity" by System of a Down)**

(_The crowd boo as smoke machines go off with CJ and Tyler walking out with black hoodies on and "Nightmare" Zach Craft crawling out in his normal attire. He goes up to one knee seeing through his face paint as CJ and Tyler throw back their hoods._)

"Their opponents, first, being accompanied by "Nightmare" Zach Craft, from the inner city of Pound City, weighing in at a total combined weight of 507 lbs., Nightmare in Pound City!" Richard announced.

(_CJ and Tyler walked down the steps ignoring the fans as Zach followed them slinking past hands tapping him. CJ took off his hoodie showing his black singlet with "Pound City" on the back in red coloring and Tyler shows his black trunks with "Pound City" on the back as both men wear black boots._)

**("3 Kings (Instrumental)" by O.B.)**

(_The crowd cheered louder for Brian and Davey with Teddy Hart joining the two wearing a "Hart Dynasty" black shirt and jeans with white sneakers as he led the charge down the stairs._)

"Being accompanied by Teddy Hart and representing Major League Wrestling, weighing in at a total combined weight of 485 lbs., The New Era Heart Foundation!" Richard announced.

(_Brian comes down first slapping fives with the fans before sliding into the ring pointing at both teams while Davey wipes his boots on the ring apron coming in through the middle rope._)

**("Blackout" by The Falcon)**

(_Colton comes through the curtain on the right as Driston and Caleb followed him out with Caleb wearing a jean jacket with a black patch on the back with a single white feather present. He wears black trunks with the same white feather symbol on the back and a grey trim with black boots and Driston wears teal blue tights with white lines down the legs to black boots. Driston also wears an orange leather jacket adjusting it slightly._)

"Being accompanied to the ring by Colton Napier, weighing in at a total combined weight of 478 lbs., The Remnants!" Richard announced.

(_Colton wears his usual red and silver hoodie putting his hands together as he smirked at the boos his group received while Caleb and Driston look off with blank stares. Colton led them both _

_ringside whispering chanting in their ears before they hopped on the apron staring down Brian and Davey._)

**("Back From The Dead (Wrestle and Flow Remix)" by Josiah Williams)**

(_The crowd booed as Yohann and Logan Olleres came out making their USPW debut wearing their blue and red hoodies respectively with their names on the back four times. Yohann has his _

_hair dyed blue while he wears blue gym shorts and white sneakers while Logan wears red gym shorts and red Reebok sneakers. Logan did a shoulder rotation down the stairs as they trash talked the crowd._)

"From the Philippines, weighing in at a total combined weight of 310 lbs., The Yolo Twins!" Richard announced.

(_The brothers came down slapping fives with each promising they were winning the gold in their debut and praised management for the opportunity as they started heading around the ring. Logan hops on the north side apron hopping over the top rope rolling up on one knee while Yohann raised a fist and Logan crosses both arms with finger guns._)

**("When The Smoke Clears (Outlaw Edition)" by DCC)**

(_The crowd cheers as James Storm comes out in a black cowboy hat, sunglasses, a brown trench coat with a skeleton version of James sipping a beer on the back, black trunks with "Storm" on the back and his initials on the front as well as maroon boots. He also has his title around his waist. Eli Drake is wearing a black sleeveless shirt with "El-I Drake!" in bold white on the back and dark green trunks with black boots as he raises his title high in the air._)

"Weighing in at a total combined weight of 464 lbs., they are the current NWA World Tag Team Champions, James Storm and Eli Drake!" Richard announced.

(_James rocks out with the male fans head banging to the rock music of his theme as Eli raised his title for the cheering fans. James comes up the steel steps climbing the upper left corner and unhooking his title to lift it high. He jumps off joining Eli in the ring as they hand the titles over to AEW referee Aubrey Edwards as she raises them very high for the audience._)

"Very high stakes for all six teams in this match as we have new faces other than expected and this is anything goes basically," Greg stated.

"Storm and Drake at a huge disadvantage not even needing to be involved in the final result and this bodes trouble for themselves. They need to make sure to be in the ring at all costs," Jasmynn added.

(_Starting out would be Brian as he takes off his shirt, Ricky getting some warmups in, and Caleb taking off his jean jacket._ _All other teams took their place on the apron getting set for the beginning of the match._)

The referee rings the bell as all three legal competitors circle each other as Caleb locks up with Brian, but Brian hits the head of Caleb multiple times and gets a Headbutt in knocking Caleb on his back. Brian stomps down on Caleb as Ricky stands back letting the younger star get his anger out before he gets fully into the match. Brian gets Caleb up in the upper left corner where the Yolo Twins are as he trash talks them to stay out of this and he continues punching Caleb back. Caleb gets an elbow to the gut of Brian and then hits a knee making Brian back off. Ricky tried for a kick to the gut, but Caleb does a Leg Sweep to the veteran and then sends elbows to the back. He gets Ricky up whipping him off the west end ropes and he hits a Back Body Drop as Ricky grabs his back in pain.

"Pretty slow start as Caleb gets in the driver's seat after Brian goes for revenge against the Falcon's Prophecy," Russ observed.

Caleb gets Brian up whipping Brian off the north end ropes, but gets a sudden tag from Davey on Brian's back. Brian comes back to eat a Spinebuster from Caleb, but Davey taps Caleb on his right shoulder and he eats an elbow to head taking him down. Davey then gets Caleb up and lifts him into a military press dropping him over the knee making Caleb scream in pain. Teddy gets the crowd cheering for his partners as Davey gets Caleb up hitting a Snap DDT. Ricky gets a few shots to the gut on Davey and hits a kick to the gut trying for a Piledriver, but Yohann tags Ricky's back getting himself in the action. Ricky was told to get back over to the upper right corner where Robert stood and Yohann hits a Dropkick to Davey making him stumble and then Yohann hits another Dropkick making Davey bounce off the east end ropes as Yohann hits his own DDT.

"Yohann taking full control as the crowd doesn't like these newcomers. They could make history winning the historic titles in their very first match," Greg stated.

Yohann taunted to the crowd and even trash talked Teddy Hart as Caleb hits a Superkick taking down the loudmouth. Caleb tags Driston in from the east side apron as both men grab Davey up hitting a Double Suplex allowing Driston to hook the left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Logan broke the count before he was sent back to the apron.

Driston gets Davey up focusing more on his current rival trying for a Inverted DDT, but Yohann used Davey's body to step up hitting an Enzurgiri to Driston letting him fall through the middle rope to the north side. Yohann then hits a Standing Moonsault on Davey hooking the right leg.

"1…" The ref counted, but Davey gained the strength to get the shoulder up quickly.

Yohann gets up and gets the bigger man up before Davey hits a Axe Handle into the west side ropes before hitting a Release Throw on Yohann making the young twin land on his stomach. Davey gets Yohann up before hitting a Snap Vertical Suplex making Yohann grab his back in agony. Driston slides back in going for Davey, but he gets a Big Boot straight to the jaw! Davey tags Robert in as the old veteran grabs both boys knocking their heads together as Yohann goes out near the announce tables and Robert hits a clothesline to the outside to Driston near the ramp. Robert then eyed Driston down and ran the east end ropes hitting a Suicide Dive to take down Driston as the crowd screams in cheers!

"A man of Robert's age doing that is completely impressive. He's in his early 60's for pete's sake!" Russ exclaimed.

Robert slapped fives with the fans as CJ clocks Robert on the head sending the old man in the ring before grabbing Driston to slide him in as well, but tagged Driston out and CJ became legal in the match. CJ then positioned himself in the upper left corner before he runs hitting a Spear to Robert going for pin hooking the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Yohann hits a Springboard Elbow Drop to CJ's back to break the count.

Yohann tags Eli in as the former Impact star hits a Dropkick to CJ taking him down and then gets the Pound City member up hitting forearms to get CJ into the bottom right corner. Robert gets to his feet and joins Eli in kicking down CJ in the corner before Robert backs up and runs hitting a Rolling Cannonball making the crowd cheer, Eli drags CJ to the middle and shouts with the crowd "E-LI DRAKE!" before hitting an elbow to the chest and popping up to meet Robert eye-to-eye. These two quickly lock up as Robert gets Eli in a straight headlock, but Eli reverses into a wristlock behind the back leading Robert to try and bounce himself off the east end ropes. He bounces off with Eli rolling to his feet keeping Eli on the ground shoulders first hitting a knee Drop to the head.

"Robert and Eli being straight NWA alumni competing one-on-one for their teams and those illustrious belts," Jasmynn stated.

Robert then tagged Ricky in as Gibson gets Eli up for Ricky and Ricky runs the north end ropes hitting a Lariat to taker down Eli. Ricky pins Eli shoving his head to the side.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Eli kicks out tat 2.3!

Ricky gets Eli up before CJ passes in a steel chair from the north side and heading back in grabbing it to smash Ricky in the head. CJ then hits Eli over the head and then hits a shot to Ricky on the back getting boos filling the air. CJ focuses on Ricky hitting two more chair shots to the back as Tyler passes another one for his partner. CJ grabs the second chair setting it up in the middle and tags Tyler in grabbing Ricky to sit him in the chair facing Tyler to get a Springboard Missile Dropkick knocking the Rocker out of his seat. Tyler hooked both legs of Ricky.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Robert broke up the count at 2.5!

"Missile Dropkick and no! Robert with the breakup for his best friend," Greg stated.

Tyler glares down Robert before getting Ricky up and trash talking the veteran whipping him off the east end ropes, but Eli bypasses Ricky hitting a Running Bulldog to a bewildered Tyler. Eli then hit a Scoop Slam to Ricky putting him out of commission for the meantime. Eli stalks Tyler trying for the Gravy Train early, but Caleb tags himself in making himself legal. Eli tries to argue with the referee, but gets sent back over to his corner and Caleb hits a Spinning Backfist to Tyler. Ricky gets up and Caleb hits a Superkick over the top rope sending Ricky crashing to the floor. Caleb comes back to Tyler whipping him off the east end ropes, but Brian tags Tyler unbeknownst to Caleb and Caleb hits a Spinebuster to Tyler. Brian then attacked Caleb from behind and started laying shots to the head.

"Brian back in the match and he's not wasting any time going after his prey!" Russ exclaimed.

The crowd chanted "LET'S GO, BRIAN! KICK HIS ASS! LET'S GO, BRIAN! KICK HIS ASS! LET'S GO, BRIAN! KICK HIS ASS!" as Brian breathes heavily hyping himself up. Logan tagged the back of Ricky getting in the match himself and approached, but Brian glared at him with crazy eyes. Logan then ducked under the bottom rope wanting no part of that. Colton gets on the apron smirking at Brian as the son of Brian Pillman tried getting at the cult leader, but Colton jumped off last minute allowing Caleb to hit a Low Blow making Brian cough and go to his knees.

"A cheap shot by Caleb after his leader made the distraction possible for him to keep the chance alive," Greg observed.

Caleb then rolled up Brian, but Brian kicked out before 1 and got super angry screaming as he hit clothesline after clothesline after clothesline before hitting a Dropkick to finish it off. He tagged Davey back in the match as the sons of wrestlers worked out a tag team move with Davey lifting Caleb up for a Release Throw into a Catching Brainbuster from Brian! Davey then hooked both legs of Caleb.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Robert kicked the back of Davey to break the count.

Logan slides back in the match and then hits a Superkick to Davey's chin knocking him away and Logan covers Caleb.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Caleb kicked out after 2 straight away.

Caleb gets back to his feet and hits a slap to the cheek of Logan before kicking the gut running the south end ropes to connect a Complete Shot making Logan go on his back. Davey gets up and Caleb hits one more Superkick making Davey stumble and then hits a Reverse Complete Shot on Davey down on top of Logan. Caleb rolled Davey off hooking Logan's left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Yohann hits a Slingshot Swanton Bomb to break the count.

Caleb gets back to his feet, but Yohann hits an Enzurgiri knocking Caleb down before helping his brother to their corner tagging himself in. Robert wants one more crack in the match tagging himself in by Davey's back as the Hall of Famer enters the ring against young Yohann. Yohann tried punching the head, but Robert stopped him allowing the veteran to shake his head before hitting a massive Uppercut to the young Filipino. Yohann grabs his chin before Robert gets him up and he hits a famous Piledriver before hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but CJ broke up the count at 2.5!

"CJ with the save as Gibson trying to bring this match to a close. All six teams breathing new life in this contest," Russ stated.

Caleb then hit a Zig-Zag on Gibson getting booed in the process before he runs to tag Driston in as Driston heads to the lower right corner going up. Driston then hits a Diving Leg Drop to Gibson and then a Leg Drop to Yohann before hooking Gibson's left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Ricky pulled Driston off his partner.

Brian gets in and hits a Lariat to Driston causing the man to go outside and Pillman Jr. follows him outside knocking the head off the barricade. Gibson uses the north end ropes to get up and Yohann starts stirring himself as Ricky hyped the audience up to chant "ROCK N' ROLL! ROCK N' ROLL! ROCK N' ROLL!" and Gibson tagged Ricky in for the hot tag. Ricky sent a knee to the back of Yohann and got the youngster up hitting a Swinging Neckbreaker before hyping the crowd up some more. Ricky takes off his shirt and throws it into the crowd wanting to bring an end to this match, but CJ gets in the ring trying for a Running Crossbody, but Ricky holds down the top rope sending the big man over. Tyler gets in, but Storm comes in delivering the Last Call Superkick making Tyler roll out of the ring. Yohann managed to tag in his twin brother and bent over allowing Logan to hop in hitting an Assisted Buckshot Lariat to Ricky. Logan then hit a Superkick to Storm sending him outside.

"You're joking?! Are the Yolo Twins really gonna do it in their debut?" Greg asked.

Logan then waited for Yohann to get to his feet ready for the Two Night Stand (3D Drop), but Eli Drake tagged Ricky's back coming in as both twins went up to him, but Drake hits a Double DDT. He then grabs Logan hoisting him on the shoulders hitting the Gravy Train! Eli then hooked the right leg of Logan.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the bell rang.

**("When The Smoke Clears (Outlaw Edition)" by DCC)**

"Here are your winners and STILL the NWA World Tag Team Champions, Eli Drake and James Storm!" Richard announced.

"What a match and every team brought everything with them, but the kitchen sink. The Rock N' Roll Express demonstrating age is just a number and The New Era Hart Foundation getting a little revenge for what happened at Rush Hour," Russ explained.

"The Yolo Twins almost did it had Drake not been in the right place at the right time. That was an expert move," Greg added.

(_Drake screamed getting his tag belt and Storm joined with his partner as the referee raised both their hands. Ricky and Robert joined their friends in the ring hugging them raising their hands, but the legends got their arms raised in return showing the legendary status they set even past their prime._)


	23. USPW: Niagara Brawls Night 1 pt2

**USPW Niagara Brawls: Night 1 (Part 2)**

**Venue: **_Niagara Falls Outlook_

**Date: **_March 28__th__, 2020_

**State/City: **_Toronto, Ontario, Canada _

_**On May 24th, USPW will head overseas to the land of wrestling and invade the country of Japan…**_

_**Taking on the finest superstars that have ever trekked through the Japanese plane all within the Tokyo Dome **_

_**Watch for the first time ever as Jonathan Steele takes on the face of Japanese wrestling, Hiroshi Tanahashi, for the first time ever.**_

_**Tetsuya Naito will defend his IWGP Intercontinental Championship and the dual champion goes up against Kota Ibushi, Preston Starr, and the return of Kenny Omega to Japan. **_

_**The Great Muta will make his grand return to wrestling in his home country and he takes on the leader of the Falcon's Prophecy, Colton Napier. Can the legend survive the wrath of the cult?**_

_**And finally, The Coven reunite one-time only as Ben Jones, Sara Lewis, and her brother Ryan take on Minoru Susuki, Zack Sabre Jr., and Taka Michinoku of the dreaded Susuki-Gun.**_

_**USPW: Attack of the Rising Sun: May 24**__**th**______**live from the Tokyo Dome!**_

(_Ryan "Fireball" Brown is seen in a normal black polo shirt and jeans with white sneakers as he stops to tie back his right shoe._)

"I don't know what it's been lately, but it seems with each loss that comes to my mind like against Logan two weeks ago, it all dates back to Rush Hour. Shawn Spears did what most cowards would've done and that's get involved in business that's not his. However, he calls himself a perfect 10 and he's known for going after big stars like me that have busted their butts all around the indies, the big promotions, and gain recognition along with the gold. He didn't get that and now he wants to take it by force. That's why I went to AEW Dynamite and attacked Shawn in his locker room to show him I accept his challenge. I challenge him to a confrontation tomorrow night in New York and we will see how much he wants to get when he has to stare me down like a man and not hide behind Tully anymore," Ryan explained as he looked deep within the camera.

(_The screen changes to black static as the camera focuses on on Sami Callahan sitting in a steel chair with his baseball bat in hand. He slowly turns his body towards the camera and takes his hat off._)

"The clock is running out for you, Orange Cassidy. You sure don't know what you're getting yourself into and this won't be any laughing matter when I kick every single tooth down that throat. I might even put each one in a nice glass of orange hard soda and make you drink every sip. Not to mention, those Lucha Brothers have their hands full with Jake and Madman and we are getting those Tag Team Titles. I didn't come here to be sidelined and I won't start now. You got another 24 hours to enjoy peaceful life, because you're stepping into something that warrants full cooperation and attention. I won't hand you mercy, because you don't deserve shit! You're a lazy fucker who these people are idiots to enjoy! So, I will expose you as a joke and make sure you are bound to a hospital bed for your entire career. This Sunday, this will be your last match. Any hope you have of ever wrestling again is gonna drown in your precious orange juice," Sami stated as he flipped the chair he was sitting in over letting it make a loud THUD! against the concrete floor.

(_A blue sports car starts showing up to the outlook as the fans watch from the titantron seeing the car door open and raise hell when they see AEW World Champion Jon Moxley in attendance as he wears sunglasses, a white t-shirt with his face on the back and 'MOX' written in orange spray paint design. He also wears ripped jeans and black sneakers as he breathes in fresh air grabbing his world title from the passenger seat closing his car door. Jon takes his car keys and sees a nearby backstage worker tossing them to him._)

"Can you park for me? Don't scratch it," Jon stated as the worker caught his keys and the world champion started heading for the crowd.

**("Officer of the Day March" by United States Marine Band)**

(_The crowd went into full boos as Logan started coming out in his varsity football jacket with a Pittsburgh Steelers jersey on and his football helmet with his normal jeans and brown boots._ _Logan throws his football helmet down on the stage and talks down the crowd showing off his strength. However, Oliver Legend sneaks out from behind the curtain and whacks Logan across the back as he is wearing his normal black tights with the nWo logos on the sides and white boots with black laces. Logan goes down as Oliver gets Logan back up with the crowd cheering and Oliver locks in the Cobra Clutch. However, Logan pushes Oliver backstage over near the edge and Logan then elbows the back of the legend._)

"Oliver sneaking up behind Logan trying to get the drop and both of these men are getting full of each other backstage," Russ stated.

(_Oliver knees Logan in the gut making the football jock linger on the edge and Oliver runs before getting a Discus Clothesline to the legend. The crowd booed as Logan gets back up heading down a near set of stairs grabbing a garbage can bringing it up hitting Oliver down on the back and then puts it on over Oliver's head. Logan sees a catering table below him and he bends Oliver over trying for a Powerbomb. However, Oliver pushes Logan away into the back of the titantron and uses the garbage can on him to hit a Headbutt to Logan taking the man down on his knees._)

"Oliver using the garbage can to his advantage and Logan is getting increasingly sloppy trying to bring down this former NWA Worlds Heavyweight Champion," Greg added.

(_Logan then gets back up hitting a shot to the stomach before backing up and hitting a Spear off the edge of the stage through catering table down on the mats laid out. The crowd go ballistic as Logan rolls grabbing his back and NWA Referee Robert King check on both men as Logan starts getting up. The football jock gets the garbage off Oliver and slowly hoists him back on stage. Logan climbs up and gets on his knees shouting down the legend getting him up, but Oliver catches Logan in the stomach. Oliver then gets punches to the head with a fury comeback. Logan gets thrown through the left curtain and the former nWo member kicks Logan down the steps and he poses dramatically striking up his flair._)

"Logan got the brunt of that kick down the stairs even after sending Oliver straight through a table backstage. This guy is a true legacy setter," Jasmynn stated.

(_Oliver grabs Logan up pointing to the ring running with the jock sending Logan inside and he gets in demanding the bell gets rung. Robert King comes down and rolls in calling for the bell to start the match._)

Oliver then gets Logan up and Logan kicks Oliver in the gut backing up before hitting a Spear right off the bat! He then covers Oliver with hooking both legs before escalating it into a rollup of some kind.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the bell rang really loud and the boos became louder as Oliver held his gut.

**("Officer of the Day March" by United States Marine Band)**

"Here is your winner, Logan Gage!" Richard announced as the crowd became louder with how short the match became.

(_Logan berated the audience for booing him and he got Oliver up once again shouting "You're never gonna be in my league, old man! I'm the one this company will look to! Not some fossilized old fart!" and he shoves Oliver into the east end ropes hitting a Spear again increasing the boos._)

"This man is truly despicable! The match is over! No matter what point he's trying to prove, he's doing much harm to Oliver!" Greg exclaimed.

(_Logan breathes heavily getting Oliver back up looking for one more Spear to hopefully end Oliver once and for all, but someone ran from backstage as this individual wore a white dress shirt and black slacks with his bare feet sticking out hightailing it to the ring rolling in ducking a clothesline from Logan before getting a Dropkick sending the big man through the middle rope._)

"What the-?! That's Joesph Henning! The son of Mr. Perfect! What's he doing here?!" Russ screamed.

"He recently had to be released by WWE and somehow has made his way into the forefront of USPW! Joesph is here in full force!" Jasmynn exclaimed.

(_Joseph shouted at Logan to come back as Logan hightails it back up the ramp and smacking the guardrail. The former Michael McGillicutty and Curtis Axel personas were long gone and Joesph absorbed the crowd's cheers chanting "THIS IS PERFECT! THIS IS PERFECT! THIS IS PERFECT!"_)

**("Perfect" by Cult to Follow)**

"What a debut to make as we can expect to hear more about Joesph in his new role coming to be apart of our promotion," Greg stated.

"Former Intercontinental Champion like his father accomplishing very little in his previous encounters, but a whole new horizon opening up for Joesph," Russ added.

(_Backstage, CIMA is coming out of his locker room trailer dressed in a black "#Stronghearts" shirt, black trunks with black flaps over them with a white trim, and white boots. Behind him is two other Asian men as one has slick black hair wearing black tights with smoke symbols going up the legs and a yin/yang symbol on the right leg as well as black boots. The other Asian is wearing black trunks and boots sporting blonde hair. The crowd booed seeing T-Hawk and El Lindaman as all three Chinese wrestlers made their way towards the ring. RVD is seen as the crowd cheers as he is splitting both legs between two storage crates stretching his hamstrings and he wears a red shirt with 'RVD' in big red letters and his normal logo on the back. Sabu comes into the frame wearing his white headdress and yellow tights with white boots as he carries a steel chair with him. Rhino joins them brushing back his black hair wearing a black singlet with 'RHINO' on the front in dark blue and black boots with 'RHINO' down the back._)

"Coming up next, the ECW originals go to extreme measures to get back at Stronghearts for their treatment of our commissioner," Russ announced.

"_**Hahahahahahahahaha….it's almost that time of surprises and April is gonna be filled with them when we move into your neighborhood. Wrestling is the only sport we haven't stepped foot into and it's going to be a wonderful family moment. See ya then, neighbor!" **_**Rodger stated as he packed a cardboard box in his minivan.**

**THE SPRINGFIELDS: MOVING IN TWO WEEKS FROM NOW!**

**("#Stronghearts Theme" by Mikey Ruckus)**

(_CIMA, El Lindaman, and T-Hawk come out to boos where CIMA takes off his shirt throwing it on the stage berating the audience as his tiro heads down the narrow ramp._)

"The following contest is a Six-Man Tornado Tag Extreme Rules Match set for one-fall! Introducing first, representing Oriental Wrestling Entertainment and All Elite Wrestling, weighing in a total combined weight of 550 lbs., CIMA, El Lindaman, and T-Hawk. They are Stronghearts!" Richard announced.

"These three have made waves in Japan in their own promotion as well as Dragon Gate and DDT-Pro Wrestling," Russ stated.

"CIMA is a big winner himself getting multiple titles in Dragon Gate Japan and USA as well as being the Battle of Los Angeles 2007 tournament winner. He even holds a victory over A.J. Styles from Ring of Honor back in the day," Greg added.

(_CIMA raised his hands laughing as he mocked fans chanting "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" as he climbed onto the apron. His cohorts came up the steel steps with Lindaman coming through the ropes while T-Hawk hops over the top rope. CIMA joins them as they all appear in the middle taunting to the crowd booing._)

**("One of a Kind" by Breaking Point)**

(_The crowd cheer as RVD sprang out onto the stage as he stares down the challengers before putting thumbs up towards him as the crowd chanted "ROB! VAN! DAM!" and golden pyro goes off behind the crowd. However, Sabu appears out of the crowd hopping on the apron throwing his chair bashing Hawk in the head and Rhino takes Lindaman out with a Gore right off the bat._)

"What the hell?! The ECW trio coming in full force! They took out two members already!" Jasmynn exclaimed.

"What goes around comes around for these nitwits," Greg taunted.

(_The crowd cheered loudly as Sabu and Rhino turn their attention to CIMA as RVD takes off his shirt revealing a purple leotard with a dragon on the front and the claws holding on the yin/yang symbol on the back. He also wore his natural black boots and he ran down to the ring getting inside trapping CIMA in his tracks._ _USPW referee Tyrone Regis is the standing official for this match._)

The bell rings as all three ECW originals attack CIMA at once getting him in the lower left corner hitting forearms to the face one at a time. CIMA coughed and sputtered as RVD backed up in the upper right corner doing a roll through before hopping up to hit CIMA with a Monkey Flip. Sabu then grabbed his steel chair kicking Hawk outside the ring before opening the chair in the middle and Rhino drags CIMA next to it. Sabu disposes of his headdress and runs the west end ropes hopping on the chair hitting a Swanton Bomb on CIMA. Rhino then hulked up getting CIMA up and whipping him into the north end ropes before charging hitting a Gore to the Asian man! The crowd cheered as CIMA held his gut in pain.

"Strong start and this could be over before it truly began," Russ stated.

El Lindaman climbed the upper right corner hitting a Diving Shoulder Tackle to Rhino taking down the buff star. RVD tried for a Roundhouse Kick, but Lindaman blocked it with his own causing RVD to fall to the east side floor. Sabu then hit a Dropkick to the young star in the upper right corner. Sabu then uses the chair facing towards Lindaman before backing up running to jump off it, but Hawk comes in the nick of time catching Sabu before hitting a Sitout Last Ride Powerbomb on the chair breaking it and causing Sabu to be in agony. Hawk and Lindaman grabbed Sabu up before hitting a Double DDT to the middle of the ring before Hawk pinned Sabu hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Sabu kicked out at 2.4!

"Sabu taking that nasty bump to the chair, but it won't be enough to keep him down. This man thrives off the extreme nature," Russ stated.

Sabu gets brought to his feet as Hawk hits three Side Kicks to the abdomen and whips Sabu off the east end ropes before Hawk hits a Jumping Pele Kick to the head. Hawk then executes a Standing Moonsault Knee Drop to the stomach getting boos. Lindaman then runs the north end ropes hitting a Senton Bomb. Lindaman then went to the south side floor and looked under the ring before Rhino clobbered the back sending Lindaman into a steel ring post. CIMA hits a Diving Double Foot Stomp to the back of Rhino from the apron taking down the Gore master. CIMA then grabs three kendo sticks from under the ring passing them inside as Hawk grabs one wailing the back of Sabu keeping the man down. CIMA joins grabbing a stick to twirl it hitting the back three times before RVD appears on the east side apron ramming his shoulder into CIMA's abdomen and hitting a Rope-Aided Roundhouse Kick knocking CIMA to the canvas. Hawk tried coming at RVD, but RVD launches himself through the middle rope and then executed a Step-Over Spinning Heel Kick.

"RVD hasn't lost his touch from the old glory days of ECW. This man defies gravity in every sort of way," Greg stated.

Rhino gets in the ring as RVD whips Hawk into him before the brute hits a Spinebuster on the canvas making Hawk grab his back in pain. Rhino grabs Hawk sending him outside towards the ramp as RVD hypes himself up running the east end ropes to hit a Somersault Plancha to Hawk taking himself and his opponent out. Rhino then grabs CIMA throwing him into the upper left corner hitting ramming elbows to the gut and then Sabu gets up in the opposite corner and Rhino goes on his hands and knees. Sabu runs stepping on the back of Rhino to hit Poetry in Motion as CIMA falls to the canvas. The crowd chanted "EC-DUB! EC-DUB! EC-DUB!" as Rhino went outside to the announce tables and told the German announce team to move ripping off the layer getting the crowd excited for more carnage.

"Looks like Rhino wants more destruction and he's tearing apart the German announce table," Jasmynn stated.

Sabu sent CIMA outside to his partner as Rhino smacks CIMA's head off the announce table. El Lindaman came running spearing Rhino over the announce table taking both men out for now. RVD then gets in the ring before heading to the other side, but CIMA topples him with a Superkick. CIMA then got RVD over to the announce table putting him on and hopping up clearing paperwork and a laptop off the desk before getting RVD up. Sabu ran to the lower right corner climbing as CIMA looked up to see Sabu leaping hitting a Diving DDT to CIMA through the German announce table along with RVD caught in the explosion! All three men were scattered in a huddle with Lindaman and Rhino as the crowd chanted "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

"Sabu putting his life on the line to save RVD driving CIMA head first through the table! In the words of Joey Styles, OH MY GOD!" Russ exclaimed.

RVD felt less pain as he got up to his feet tripping over cable wires as Hawk watched him running the west end ropes before executing a Tope Con Hilo to the hardcore legend taking him to the floor. Hawk gets RVD up and trashed talked him slamming the face of the legend into the steel steps. Hawk pushes off the first half to the stairs and stepped up grabbing RVD before raising a finger to the audience hitting a DDT on the stairs! RVD rolls off holding his head before T-Hawk taunted to the audience jumping to hit an Elbow Drop. Hawk then shoves RVD into the ring before Hawk gets on the apron climbing the upper left corner and he steadies himself. Hawk tries for a Double Axe Handle, but RVD reverses it with a Spinning Overhead Kick taking down Hawk.

"Hawk trying to get some momentum going for his team, but RVD halting it and you know how good RVD can come back," Jasmynn reminded.

RVD then ran off the east end ropes before doing a cartwheel and hitting a Standing Moonsault. RVD then got up slipping out to the west side of the ring looking under the ring and pulling out a old fashioned wooden table. The crowd cheered chanting "WE WANT TABLES! WE WANT TABLES! WE WANT TABLES!" as RVD lifted the table into the ring rolling in while Hawk crawled to the lower right corner healing himself. RVD sets the table up on the legs smacking in as Lindaman rolls into the ring hitting a Lariat to RVD and then Rhino comes in ducking a clothesline running off the west end ropes hitting a Leaping Clothesline to Lindaman and then a Shoulder Tackle coming back strong. Rhino then picks Hawk up for a Spinebuster and then hits two Powerbombs on the younger star. Both Chinese wrestlers reveled in pain as Rhino gets Hawk up trying for a powerbomb and lifts Hawk high, but Hawk punches Rhino's head jumping behind him before Lindaman lifts Rhino from behind hitting a Reverse Bodyslam through the table!

"Rhino through the table stomach first as Stronghearts helping one another get the best over these hardcore veterans," Russ stated.

Lindaman dragged Rhino over to the middle hooking both legs as the ref slides in for the count.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Sabu broke the count up as Hawk started going after the hardcore veteran.

Hawk kicks Sabu down using the top rope sending the man to the outside on the south side as he runs the ropes trying for a Tope Con Hilo connecting the move. RVD gets up and Lindaman gets him to his feet hitting elbows on the back, but RVD kicks the left leg and punches the head twice before backing off. He does a handspring motion and hits a Snap Hurricarana sending Lindaman to the outside on the west side. CIMA jumps on the apron going for a springboard move, but RVD counters with a Superkick. RVD then runs the west end ropes rolling once before executing the Rolling Thunder on CIMA and then he hooks both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but CIMA kicks out at 2.7!

"Rolling Thunder! RVD really putting in the work right now against the Chinese legend and you have to wonder what's coming next," Russ stated.

RVD gets up and then CIMA gets to his hands and knee before RVD kicks him back down with the crowd chanting "RVD! RVD! RVD! RVD!" The high-flying maniac then jumped off the middle rope of the south end set hitting a Air Thrust Kick to take out CIMA once more. Hawk gets in the ring, but gets a Superkick to the chin putting him back out of the ring. RVD then climbed to the top of the lower left corner and balanced himself eyeing CIMA hard. He goes for his patent Five-Star Frog Splash, but CIMA gets the knees up making RVD hold his gut on impact. CIMA kips up straight into a Gore from Rhino and then Rhino hooks both legs.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Rhino held his gut and brushed hair out of his face.

**("One of a Kind" by Breaking Point)**

"Here is your winners Rob Van Dam, Sabu, and Rhino!" Richard announced.

"CIMA was most likely gonna get momentum back for his team, but Rhino healed up at the right moment to get the job done," Greg added.

"The extreme environment is where these three thrived and Stronghearts really learned that as CIMA takes a loss going forward with his match against Hank," Jasmynn added.

(_RVD rolled out of the ring and helped Rhino out raising his right hand in victory and they went to go help up Sabu on the other side._)

(_Backstage, Corey took a few beers out of a cooler as he cracked open a Budweiser and started chugging on it flipping the Hardcore Championship over his right shoulder. However, Simon Gotch hits a kendo stick to the back of the trucker's back making him spit out the beer. Simon continues with the kendo stick and kicks Corey down discarding his black furry robe. Simon grabs a steel chair and hits the back of Corey as he trash talks the trucker and gets Corey up, but Corey kicks the crotch of Simon. He backs up winding up the left arm running hitting The Semi (Meathook Clothesline) on Simon._)

"This isn't your night, pardner," Corey retorted as he got back to his feet only to suffer a Spinning Forearm Smash from Joey Janela wearing jeans and white sneakers.

(_Janela smashes Corey's head off the table and gets him up there before hopping up himself before hitting a Snap DDT on the table making Corey roll off. Janela then fell on Corey for the pin._)

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Janela rolled through and grabbed the Hardcore Championship.

(_However, Janela celebrated too early as CJ Meade came off the back of a blue pickup truck squashing Janela on the bare ground. He hooked both legs for the pin._)

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as CJ won his second Hardcore Championship.

(_Mason Yates screamed attracting CJ's attention as the asylum freak ran after CJ beating him down. He then executed a La Magistral pin on the wide man._)

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Mason won the Hardcore Championship for the fourth time in his career.

(_Mason runs off leaving a battered and bruised slew of superstars as he knew he had to get away from the site to keep the title._)

"Just the antics for the Hardcore strap. Reminiscing on the early days of the WWE," Greg added.

"Speaking of things that could go all over the place, Ink Inc. are back together after a decade apart and they take on "Gentleman" Jervis Cottonbelly and Nolan Exodus, who are teaming themselves for the first time ever," Russ added.

"Nolan seems to have struck a friendship with Jervis after their steel cage match with Rhett Titus back on CageZone. Nolan scored $50,000 and took it back to the pyramids," Greg explained.

"Also, we would like to hype the third episode of CageZone being USPW vs. AEW: The Great Escape. Cody has signed on behalf of Tony Kahn for a supershow to really supersize this invasion," Jasmynn announced.

"We have Dustin Rhodes, the Natural Nightmare, making his first appearance for us as he takes on the dastardly Preston Starr inside the steel structure," Russ stated.

"For the first time ever, Kenny Omega will wrestle as he defends the AAA Mega Championship on our turf against Pentagon Jr., PAC, and William Ashworth. These three men are people from Kenny's past and they are coming for his world title," Greg added.

"We also can't leave out Jonathan. He will get a one-on-one match with Christopher Daniels for the first time ever. This is a dream match in the making mixing tons of veteran experience against the comedy aspect mixed with technical veracity," Jasmynn added.

"And Jon Moxley will put the AEW World Championship on the line as he takes on Marcus Sloan. Sloan has trudged into enemy territory before and Moxley is inching to get a fair shot at the big guy even risking his world title reign on it," Greg announced.

"And should Black Tornado make it past Haleigh Grant in New York, she will defend the USPW Wildcat Championship against Kris Statlander and Emi Sakura in a clash of warriors. These two ladies don't get featured much on AEW so we decided as a special treat in this invasion, they get a shot at our main women's title," Jasmynn announced.

(_In the ring currently is Jervis and Nolan as Jervis is wearing the attire he debuted in throwing his black hat into the crowd waving to the fans. Nolan is wearing the attire he had on the second episode of CageZone raising both hands to clasp them together and Jervis did the same shaking his hands together thinking he was cheering his team on._)

**("Tattooed Attitude" by Dale Oliver)**

(_The crowd booed and some cheered as Shannon Moore came out in a sleeveless black leather jacket with two skulls on the back with colored mohawks and "INK INC." on the back in bold white. He wears crystal blue tights with black stripes down each of the legs to his black sneakers. Jesse joins him in the same jacket, but with red trunks with "AMERICAN HERO" on the back in white and white boots._)

"The following contest is a tag team match set for one-fall! Introducing first, weighing in at a total combined weight of 406 lbs., Jesse Neal and Shannon Moore, Ink Inc.!" Richard announced.

"The long-awaited reunion is here from their days in the Impact Zone to coming to Niagara Falls to be together once more!" Russ stated.

"It can't get anymore brighter than this as Jervis and Nolan have a lot to conquer in their first match as a team," Greg added.

(_Shannon bypassed the fans sliding into the ring and heading to climb the lower left corner throwing up three fingers for the mohawk and Neal heads through the north end ropes. NWA referee Brian Hebner would officiate the match keeping both teams separate._)

Shannon and Jervis started as Jervis looked around at the crowd getting giddy with their cheering before turning to stick out his left hand towards Shannon. Shannon smacked the hand away trash talking Jervis as this didn't get approved by the crowd and he shouted at them to let them know he doesn't care. Jervis tapped the shoulder of Shannon making him eat a fist knocking Shannon out of the ring near the south side. Jervis steps out running off the apron hitting an Axe Handle to the back making Shannon grab his aching body part. Jervis gets Shannon up and sends him into the steel steps nearly taking off the top part. Jervis then gets Shannon up and sends his opponent back into the ring.

"Jervis doesn't take kindly to Shannon's attitude and shows him what he thinks. Jervis can be aggressive when provoked," Russ stated.

Shannon rolls away as Jervis gets him up, but Shannon hits an Arm Drag and then a Dropkick knocking Jervis down on his back. Shannon then hits a few Elbow Drops on the chest and hits a Standing Shooting Star Press really getting into the action before taunting to the audience once more. The booing didn't mean much to Shannon as he gets Jervis up hitting a chop to the chest launching Jervis in the upper right corner and he continues with the chops as Jervis sells them grabbing his chest. Shannon tags Jesse in as Jesse kicks Jervis down in the corner and Nolan tries getting in, but Brian prevents him from doing so. Jesse then gets Jervis up whipping him to the other corner and then getting a Big Boot to Jervis's face. Jervis falls to the canvas holding his head.

"Jesse using his brute strength to get an edge over on the gentleman and Ink Inc. showing how much they have evolved," Greg added.

Jervis slides out onto the apron and Jesse revenues over grabbing his mask bringing him up, but Jervis hits a Stun Gun ricocheting Jesse's head off the top rope. Jervis gets in and rolls up Jesse.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Shannon broke the count up.

Jervis gets up picking Jesse up in his arms rocking him and swaying before hitting the Rock-A-Bye Scoop Slam. Jesse grabs his back as Jervis claps along with the audience getting the American Hero up doing a dance and then bringing Jesse in for a Russian Leg Sweep. Jervis then tagged Nolan in as Nolan ascends the lower right corner hitting a Flying Elbow to the head taking down the veteran. Nolan then clasps both hands above his head before getting Jesse up and hitting elbows to the head. He whips Jesse off the north end ropes and got reversed with Jesse hitting a High Knee Strike knocking Nolan down. Jesse then hooked both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Nolan kicked out.

"Nolan has the advantage, but Jesse able to reverse motion into his favor and sadistic thoughts are forming in that head," Jasmynn added.

Jesse gets Nolan up and grabs his head shoving him into his team's corner tagging in Shannon as the mohawk wielder backs up running so Jesse picks him up to launch allowing Shannon to hit a Corner Missile Dropkick to Nolan. Shannon then hits a Monkey Flip to the Egyptian as

Nolan grabs his back on his impact. Shannon then taunts the crowd, who boo the superstar nearly loudly despite the small cheers. Shannon turns around getting Nolan up as chants of "LET'S GO NOLAN! LET'S GO NOLAN! LET'S GO NOLAN!" as Shannon mocked them with his hands. Nolan reverses the hold Shannon was going for slamming Shannon down with a Lou Thez Press hitting the head to the rhythm of cheers. Nolan gets up getting his second wind and feeds off the cheers he is getting.

"Looks like Nolan is about to go full brutal with his opponent right now!" Greg announced.

Nolan gets a comeback started hitting various clotheslines and then a Scoop Slam to end it waiting for Shannon to get up. He lifts Shannon on the shoulders and does an Airplane Spin making Shannon very dizzy before dropping Shannon with a face to the knee perfecting the GTS move. He hooks the right leg of Shannon.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Shannon kicks out at 2.6!

Nolan gets up then tagging Jervis in as Nolan gets Shannon up holding the arms back as Jervis does some boxing strikes to the chest. He winds his right arm up as the crowd chants "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….OH!" when Jervis hits a forced punch to the chest backing Shannon up in the ropes. Jervis whips Shannon off the east end ropes and hits a Back Body Drop allowing Jervis to get momentum back. Jervis then flexed showing off his muscles in a comedic manner wanting Nolan to join him as Nolan shook his head staying on the apron. Jervis shrugged grabbing the right ankle of Shannon and twisting it locking in the Downton Lock (Ankle Lock) with Shannon screaming in pain trying to crawl for the bottom rope. Jesse tried getting in, but the referee told him to stay out while Shannon managed to release himself from the hold, but turned around hitting an immediate low blow to Jervis's privates!

"What the-?! The referee got distracted and Jervis got one in the ol' family jewels by Shannon," Russ stated.

Jervis goes to his knees getting a Snap DDT to the canvas and Jervis holds his head before Shannon hits a Superkick to Nolan off the ring apron. Shannon comes over tagging in Jesse as the American Hero resides himself in the corner. Jervis gets up still holding his crotch and turns around into a gut-wrenching SPEAR from Neal! Jesse quickly hooks both legs!

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the bell rang with boos ringing out from the crowd.

(_The crowd booed as Jesse continued stomping down on Jervis and Shannon joined the fight, but a redhead man wearing a green army vest, camo pants and black boots jumped in the ring when Shannon got up trying for a punch, but the army man rolled through jumping on the south end middle rope hitting a Springboard Hurricarana right out of the ring. Jesse tried his luck, but the army man ducks down under the legs while a black-haired man wearing the same gear as his partner appeared on the west side apron. The black-haired man hit a Slingshot Clothesline taking down Neal as the bigger man rolled outside the ring.)_

"What the-?! Who are these guys?!" Greg exclaimed.

"That's Alex O'Malley and Nathan Daniels! They are Brothers in Arms!" Jasmynn announced.

(_Alex (the redhead) shouted down at Jesse as Nathan checked on Jervis helping him up and Nolan slid into the ring with the crowd chanting "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" at the debuting tag team._)

**("Red, White, and Blue" by Lynard Skynard)**

"Ink Inc. running with their tails between their legs as Brothers in Arms come from their barracks to save Jervis and Nolan," Greg stated.

"These two are former FBI investigators and U.S. military veterans turned professional wrestlers debuting last year in Arizona and wrestled on the indies until signing with USPW. What a way to make an impact!" Russ added scrambling for his notes.

(_Shannon crawled up the ramp as Jesse got him up glaring back at the two babyface tag teams. Nathan points his finger gun and let loose setting his sights on the reformed team._)

(_Mason is shown with the Hardcore Championship as he looks around looking for any potential ambushers. His back is turned when a man dressed in a furry green hat, a king's red cape, scepter and neon pink tights runs up to Mason._)

"Oh my god! You're Mason Yates! I risked getting caught by security to find you and get an autograph. Aw shit! I forgot my notebook!" The "fan" cursed.

"Get the hell out of here! You think I'm dumb?!" Mason exclaimed.

"What…?!" The "fan" asked.

"You're a wrestler dressed up…in these ridiculous threads…just so you can ambush me…and take the Hardcore Title," Mason accused as he hugged his title close.

"I'm just…I just wanted an autograph," The "fan" pleaded.

(_However, Mason turned right around into a Superkick from Joey Janela and then he pinned the psycho. A referee came in and counted the pin._)

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Joey Janela became the new Hardcore Champion and shook the fan's hand.

"Hey, thanks for being my distraction," Joey praised.

"Distraction? I didn't…I wasn't…," The "fan" interjected.

(_Joey decided to make his way out of the area when the "fan" rolled up the hardcore wrestler._)

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as this random fan became the new Hardcore Champion, but upon taking off his disguise…IT WAS REVEALED TO BE SIMON GOTCH!

"Thanks for being a distraction, dumbass!" Simon explained as he grabbed his title making off with it.

**("This is the Six" by While She Sleeps)**

(_The crowd cheers as Connor Gates makes his way out as he immediately takes off his mask showing his true face and steps down the stairs on his way towards the ring. He threw his mask down wanting to get straight to business._)

"The following contest is set for one-fall and it is for the USPW Television Championship! Introducing first, from Walsall, West Midlands, Wales, weighing 210 lbs., Connor Gates!" Richard announced.

"Connor and Preston have been having some trouble with each other as Connor saved JDF from a brutal assault two weeks ago. Not to mention scoring an upset victory over Preston this past Monday to earn this title shot," Russ explained.

"Preston has been relatively silent so he must be keeping his playing hand secured and waiting to make a move when needed," Greg added.

(_Connor slapped fives with a few fans getting up on the apron and heading inside jumping on the lower left corner looking out far and pointing to the night sky. He gets down taking off his usual entrance attire to dump to a ringside worker._)

**("Hero (Instrumental)" by Skillet)**

(_Preston gets booed as he comes out in his normal brown leather jacket wearing nothing resembling a shirt, but Darkseid's red eyes on his tights along with two halves of the overlord's face down the legs. Preston carried his Television Championship over his right shoulder and white boots with black laces as he strolls down the ramp._)

"His opponent, from Austin, Texas, weighing 196 lbs., he is the current USPW Television Champion, Preston Starr!" Richard announced.

"Preston has been a whirlwind of emotions ever since his betrayal with the Bloodline and focusing on himself," Jasmynn stated.

"Connor waiting to get his hands on Preston and possibly get his title that he was denied on the second episode of CageZone," Russ added.

(_Connor shouted "Get in here!" as AEW referee Rick Knox tells Connor to back it up while Preston sets his title on the apron. He slides in and takes off his jacket dumping it outside as Connor gets checked in the upper right corner. Preston hands over his title to Knox as the referee raises the title for the audience to see._)

**("I Fell" by Wicca Phase Springs)**

(_The crowd went ballistic as Preston grimaced and turned around seeing Darby Allin appear as he stared at his opponent for Luck of the Draw staring down Preston. Preston wipes hair from his face and stared down Darby with the crowd chanting "DARBY! DARBY! DARBY! DARBY! DARBY!" Darby stared down Preston as Connor got ready trying for a sneak attack as the bell rang._)

The bell rang as Connor turned Preston around kicking the gut before lifting Preston up, but Preston dropped behind hitting a Backstabber as Connor grabbed his back in pain. Preston focused on Darby as he grabbed Connor up whipping Connor into the upper right corner, but Connor jumps on the middle rope hitting a Moonsault taking down Preston. Connor then kicked Preston out onto the north side floor as the crowd hyped Connor up and he ran the south set ropes hitting a Suicide Dive taking Preston up against the barricade as Preston held his back. Connor then grabbed Preston bouncing his face off the ring post and Preston goes over to the middle announce table with the commentators getting up.

"We know where this is going!" Greg exclaimed.

Preston leaned against the table spitting out as Connor hit a Side Kick to the gut and the villain holds his stomach. Connor then starts taking apart the announce table taking the cover off and taking out the TV cameras before suffering a Superkick onto the announce table. Preston then looked at the ref who counted to 6 before he rolls into the ring and climbs the upper right corner eyeing down Connor. Preston steadies himself and pointed his elbow down on Connor jumping to hit a Diving Elbow Drop through the announce table! The chants of "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" came as Russ grabbed his laptop by his feet and looked at the carnage between the two high-flyers.

"What a moment this is! Preston crashes himself and Connor through our announce table and the crowd is eating this up!" Russ announced.

The ref counted to 5 as Darby looks on intrigued by the action while Preston gets up grabbing Connor to roll him in as boos rain down on him. Preston gets in at 7 before getting up eyeing Connor before grabbing his opponent going for a Snap DDT, but Connor reverses with a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Preston kicked out as the villain grabs his back in agony.

Connor kips up and then gets Preston up into a Atomic Drop on his knee and Preston grabs his crotch before Connor tries for a sleeper hold, but Preston grabs the south top rope bouncing Connor off him. Preston then hit a Jumping Knee Strike to the head and then hit his Snap DDT in the middle spiking Connor. Preston then pushed Connor on his back hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Connor kicked out at 2.4!

Connor grabs his head and chest as Preston gets to his feet and gets Connor up, but the former MMA fighter gets Preston down on his back with a Fireman's Carry Slam locking Preston in a headscissors pulling on the right arm. Preston groaned as the brute from Wales really cinched the hold in choking out Preston while Darby sat down on the steps observing from afar. Preston punched at the legs with his free left fist, but Connor kept his hold on for much longer.

"Connor using that MMA background to get Preston to go to sleep. Using his skills in multiple submission holds to get him through," Greg stated.

Preston arched his back keeping himself off the ground trying to drag himself and he grabbed the bottom rope of the north set making Connor let go. Connor gets up extending his arms outstretched as he goes to pick up Preston, but Preston rams his shoulder into Connor's stomach while he stayed on the apron. Preston then grabbed Connor's head jumping down and bouncing it off the top rope. Preston then gets in hitting a German Suplex bridging the pin trying to get the win.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Connor kicked out at 2.5!

Preston gets up whipping Connor off the north set ropes, but Connor reverses it into the south end set and he hits a Handspring Enzuigiri as Preston gets hit to the head. Preston goes into the east end ropes when Connor backs up trying for Twisted View (Running Corkscrew Forearm Smash) charging for his smaller opponent, but Konner of the Apocalyptic Brothers jumped the barricade hiding out in the crowd jumping on the apron taking the move and protecting Preston. Konner falls off to the floor and Connor gets shocked as Preston hits a Roundhouse Kick stunning Connor going down to his knees. Preston pointed towards Darby as he runs the north end set hitting a Double Knee Strike to the head making Connor roll forward on his back. Preston then climbed the lower right corner and starts climbing straight to the top.

"Preston getting assistance from Konner, but he still has a fixation on Darby which could cost him if he isn't careful in this next move," Jasmynn stated.

Preston gets up on top and looks at Darby standing up starting to head down on the ramp while he shouts down at him to stay out of the match. Connor starts grabbing his head while he shakes it and Preston goes for the Shooting Star Splash, but Connor gets the boots up getting one blasting to Preston's face. Preston spit out and Connor rolls him up in a inside cradle.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Preston kicked out at 2.7!

Connor gets back up and runs hitting the Twisted View on Preston knocking him down and then he gets up trying to hype the crowd up. The crowd were right behind him as he stalked Preston getting up and he turns his opponent around kicking the gut hooking both arms trying for Code Bled (Butterfly Lungblower), but Preston reverses into a Codebreaker. Preston then hops off the middle rope of the east end set hitting a Lionsault before hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Connor kicked out at 2.7!

"Codebreaker and the Lionsault taking the pages from Chris Jericho's handbook and this match is getting into high gear for both men," Russ stated.

Preston smacked the head of Connor with both hands and got the former MMA rookie up whipping him into the west end ropes before hitting a Scoop Slam. Preston drops a few knees on the head and then held his right knee there pushing Connor's face into the mat hard. He then gets up hitting a Standing Moonsault trying for another pin hooking both legs.

"1…2…." The ref counted, but Connor kicked out at 2.6!

Preston gave his head a shake and got up getting Connor up with him whipping him into the lower left corner with Darby sitting back on the stairs. Preston flipped him off getting boos before he kicked Connor down into a seated position and backs up taunting the audience before running until Connor moves away to then hit a Superkick to chin making Preston fall backwards. Connor then climbs the lower left corner to the middle rope angling himself before hitting a Diving Senton Bomb making Preston spring up to cover his gut. Connor then gets up and gets more pissed than ever dragging Preston to the middle going for Choke on the Ashes (Guillotine Hold) really cinching on the hold.

"Choke on the Ashes locked in! This may be Preston's final moment before seeing the stars!" Greg announced.

Konner gets back on the apron and distracts the referee who tells him to get off the apron and they start arguing as Preston is trying his best to get up, but Connor keeps the hold in tight. Connor has a death grip on as Preston sees the only way is to trick Connor to let go with the ref distracted. Preston proceeds to tap out on the back of Connor, but Connor keeps hold in knowing the trick so Preston swiftly reverses to lock in Connor in a leg lock while still in the chokehold! Connor can feel his right leg being bended as he lets go before getting a Headbutt and then pushed into the upper left corner. Connor turns around getting a Superkick to the corner almost launching him outside. Preston knocks Connor down heading up quickly and setting himself on top.

"After nearly trying to jeopardize his chances of winning, Preston has got Connor in the drop zone," Greg stated.

Preston then tries for the Shooting Star Press connecting as Preston holds his gut, but Darby inches closer down the ramp. Konner tells him to get away as Preston hooks the left leg, but the referee tries telling Konner to go as well with Preston visibly frustrated so he tells the referee to do his job and count the damn pin. Connor starts rolling outside to the north side and Preston gets visibly pissed off going out on the apron running to hit a Double Axe Handle down on the back of Connor before Preston tells off the referee. Connor gets smacked down on the apron and then whipped into the steel steps, but Connor hops over hitting an Uppercut to Konner and then running to hit the Twisted View off the steel steps! Preston goes down as Connor celebrates with the crowd.

"Twisted View with the steps as leverage putting Connor back in the driver's seat," Jasmynn stated.

Connor heads back inside dragging Preston in at 8 while he gets Preston up hitting Uppercuts into the upper right corner. Connor then toss Preston down on the mat before hopping on the middle rope then top executing a Phoenix Splash! Connor hooks both legs for the count.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Preston kicked out at 2.9!

Connor brushed his face cursing how close the pin was and then gets back up slightly arguing with the referee. Connor then goes to the top of the lower right corner thinking of his next plan as Preston rises to his feet steadying himself. Connor stands trying for a Code Blue, but Preston catches him on the shoulders hitting a Stun Gun on the north set top rope leaving Connor hanging on the middle rope before Preston runs the opposite set hitting the Shooting Comet (619) making Connor go to the middle of the ring before Preston climbs the upper right corner quickly hitting the Shooting Star Press before covering both legs.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Preston sighs with relief this is over.

**("Hero (Instrumental)" by Skillet)**

"Here is your winner and STILL the USPW Television Champion, Preston Starr!" Richard announced.

"Preston may have had help, but the win was all him tonight. While Connor did not disappoint, he did come up short in the long-run," Greg stated.

"The questions now remains: what exactly lies ahead for Darby and Preston as both men go head-to-head on April 19th?" Russ asked as the referee raised Preston's right hand while the heel raised his title in the air with the left hand.

(_Konner joined his partner's side while Viktor, who decided to stay back in America due to a heavy travel issue, could not be at the event tonight. Darby stares down Preston backing up getting a good look at what he contends with soon enough. Preston raises the Television Title and shouts "It will be all for nothing! You are just a one-hit wonder!"_)

(_Lars is seen tying up his white boots getting ready for the main event as no other superstars decided to take their chance on the bounty. They did get a few knocks, but Astrid always told them to get back and she'll deal with them personally if they wanted a real fight. Lars got up stretching out his muscles and his daughter joined him hugging her father for good luck._)

"Ready for your big break?" Astrid asked.

"I haven't felt this excited for a good brawl in such a long time. King Randy, he is gonna be tough…even for an old timer like myself. However, we never give up in this family and see every inconvenience as another way to improve ourselves to rise above anything in our way," Lars replied.

"That's right. I'm coming out to support you. You always believed in me when I started training and never got in the way, but was there when I needed you the most. I have to return the favor," Astrid stated.

"Then let's show this kingdom how the Ostbergs bring the fight," Lars stated as he fist-bumped with his daughter.

**("Ride of the Valkyries" by Richard Wagner)**

(_The crowd started cheering for the second-generation star as Lars came out to a big pop from the left side of the stage. Smoke machines brought up thin lines of steam in addition to a few pyroworks going off in the background as Lars has his white hair flowing, his "Old Glory" orange t-shirt on, his red trunks, and red boots with a gold line down each one. Astrid joined him clapping her father on wearing a red hoodie and her natural wrestling boots as Lars heads down the ramp._)

"This is a ever-growing reaction for the return of Lars Ostberg after he answered the challenge against King Randy," Russ stated.

"You got to wonder what is going through his mind with his strength and age being taken into account along with the fact that he is an old-fashion wrestler. This will be quite the generational clash," Greg added.

"Lars is one to focus on putting his first step forward and then wrestling his heart out. This is a man that gave up his career to see his daughter shine despite not training her himself. A man who breathes this profession and wants the legacy of it to live on forever." Jasmynn stated.

(_Lars shook hands and took photos as he got pumped up coming down the thin aisle before pointing to the wrestling ring where he shines the most. Astrid began chants of "LET'S GO POPS! LET'S GO POPS! LET'S GO POPS!" as Lars hugged her close before heading up the steel steps slowly taking it all in and coming up the west end ropes coming through the middle. Lars pointed to the crowd and let Astrid in joining him with his arms going up as golden pyro erupted from the corners._)

**("Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold)**

(_Two blonde maidens came out either side of the entrance stage holding bowls of grapes and flower petals spreading them down the steps as four medieval knights come out with swords at their sides and shields fully up. The crowd began the large boos as Lars and Astrid braced themselves for what could come with the gold throne with red cushions being placed on the entrance stage by three servants. The royal advisor came through the left curtain with the neck brace around his neck and he took a knee bowing in respect of King Randy coming through the right side in his gold crown wearing a fancy blue ruffled dress shirt, black slacks, and a purple king's robe as he spread out his robe for the crowd to see and then he proceeded to sit down on his throne while a servant handed him the wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship._)

"Looks like the guy got his fan club out here and has to make a spectacle of why he is exactly a douchebag," Greg complained.

"King Randy took the year off in 2019, but returned to Westside Xtreme Wrestling in Germany earlier this month defeating Bobby Gunns and David Starr in a Triple Threat Match for the title being defended here tonight. He also unified that title back in 2010 when he defeated Zack Sabre Jr.," Russ explained.

"King Randy was suppose to make his debut against JDF in the final match of the quarter-finals for the World Heavyweight Championship, but he bailed out due to an injury he sustained according to himself. However, nowhere to run for tonight and one has to wonder how Lars will stand up against Randy in this match. He's 63 and hasn't strayed far from his current move set since his prime. How can he fare against an elite superstar like King Randy?" Jasmynn wondered.

(_The king got up handing his title off to his royal advisor as the knights turned left and right bowing to their majesty as King Randy steps down the steps finally on his way to the ring with boos ringing out all around the outlook. They start throwing trash at Randy as security keeps them all in check and King Randy finally makes it ringside where his maidens bow in his presence. His royal advisor gets on the apron and Randy goes up the steel steps where his advisor holds open the ropes for him allowing the king to step inside. King Randy then brandished his own sword as the referee officiating this match is USPW referee Howard Crinkle who is a senior official._)

"This falling contest is your Niagara Brawls main event of the evening and it is for the wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, being accompanied to the ring by his daughter, Astrid, from Stavanger, Norway, weighing 253 lbs., Lars Ostberggggggggggggg!" Richard announced as the crowd went ballistic while Lars raised both arms and his daughter applauded him.

"And his opponent, from Blackpool, England, weighing in at 251 lbs., he is the current reigning and defending wXw Unified World Wrestling Champion, King Randyyyyyyyyyy!" Richard added before he exited the ring to nuclear boos and Randy pointed his sword towards Lars making a throat slicing motion.

(_The royal advisor held up the championship title instead of Howard before he exited the ring and Astrid patted her father on the back stepping out herself. The maidens and knights did one last bow for their king before retiring to the back and King Randy took his crown off handing it to his royal advisor as well as his robe. He unbuttoned his shirt revealing his shirtless body and he tore away the pants revealing purple trunks which is a unique addition to his attire. Randy is also wearing white boots with purple laces tied together._)

The referee kept both men separate as he calls for the bell with Lars taking off his shirt throwing it into the audience. He raised a thumbs up before Randy pulled him by the left arm hitting it as Lars went into the upper right corner clutching his arm. Randy went at the old man with furious punches and kicks making Lars take a knee, but the legend got right off retaliating with a Headbutt knocking Randy on his back in shock. Lars gets Randy up whipping him into the upper right corner and hits a knee to the mid-section before whipping Randy to the opposite side and hitting a Corner Splash making Randy fall against the south end ropes.

"Lars started out small here getting his body weight into the picture as Randy is getting ahead of himself thinking it would be easy," Russ stated.

Lars hits elbows to the back with his daughter cheering him on and Lars hits a few stomps hurling Randy into the lower right corner getting kicked down by the old man. Lars hyped up the crowd sending a knee to Randy's face before dragging the man out trying for a Boston Crab, but Randy quickly rolls out of harm's way outside. The royal advisor came over by the broken announce tables patting Randy on the back and Lars followed hitting a Flying Clothesline off the apron. Lars gets Randy up and bashes the head on the apron and rolls Randy back in as Lars gets on the apron himself, but the royal advisor pulls at the left foot of Lars distracting him. Randy runs the ropes hitting a Shoulder Tackle so Lars drops to the floor as the crowd boos Randy while the king does a royal mocking bow. Lars gets nursed by his daughter helping him up and he shakes his head glaring at Randy.

"Randy getting cocky now as he knocked Lars off the apron and Lars can't take too many bumps due to his age," Greg reminded.

Randy taunts Lars yelling "What's the matter, old man? Miss the retirement home where you utterly belong?!" Lars grabs the ropes helping him up as he steps inside only for Randy to hit a Big Boot into the east end ropes. He whips Lars into the opposite pair and he lifts Lars into a Backbreaker making Lars scream in pain. Randy then knees into the back further getting Lars up to the south end ropes. He places Lars on the middle holding his right knee on the back as the referee counts to 4 before scolding Randy as he released Lars. Randy gets Lars up and hits uppercuts into the lower right corner and Randy taunts and slaps Lars in the face, but Lars pushes Randy down and then hits a Lariat taking the braggart down. Lars then hits another with aggressive feels and then another and then punches Randy in the head before hitting a Belly-to-Belly Suplex before pinning Randy.

"1…2.." The ref counted, but Randy kicked out right after 2.

"Lars coming back with a vengeance and Randy is no stranger to being put in brutal situations," Jasmynn stated.

Lars gets Randy in a old-fashioned headlock as he wrenches down hard on the head causing Randy to have to choke a little bit. Randy used his free elbows to gets a few shots at the gut and brought himself to one knee as Lars tried using his strength to keep Randy leveled. Randy tried to wrap his hands around Lars's head, but Lars got Randy in a full Nelson hold trashing Randy around, but Randy slipped out hitting a kick to the gut making Lars bend over in pain. Randy runs the south end ropes managing to hit a Spear right on the dot. He quickly covers hooking Lars's left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Lars powered out after 2.

Randy smirks as he has the veteran on the ropes getting Lars up by his white hair taunting his daughter as Astrid glares down the king. Randy hit a few head punches to Lars and then he backs up hitting a Dropkick making Lars go down to his butt in the lower right corner as Randy stomps down on Lars making the referee count to 4 scolding the rich snob. Randy gets booed loudly as he hits a few more stomps really digging down on Lars. Randy gets Lars up in the corner and hits three chops rapidly making Lars go down to the lower left corner getting an elbow to the head. Randy then backs up and runs for Lars, but Lars gets a forearm shot to Randy's face. Lars then hits the Big Boot to Randy making the brash king go down and Lars then fed off the support from the audience. Lars hits the turnbuckle pad ten times and then hits a Bodyslam to Randy followed by another and then another before Lars hits a Sidewalk Slam hooking Randy's right leg.

"1…2.." The ref counted, but Randy kicked out at 2.5!

"Lars making a comeback and Randy is in trouble now as he lit the fire which vows to exterminate the king," Greg stated.

Randy gets pulled up and then given a Headbutt backing up before Lars grabs him in a Bearhug wrenching down on the lower body of Randy. Lars then hugged Randy in the upper right corner making the pain more excruciating as the referee checked on Randy making sure he wasn't trying to cheat his way out as the king tried grabbing for anything. Randy elbows down on the back of Lars which Lars has to release knowing what happened earlier as Randy goes for the Drawbridge (Stunner), but Lars reverses it into a Belly-to-Back Suplex! The crowd cheers Lars and chants "LET'S GO POPS! LET'S GO POPS! LET'S GO POPS!" as Astrid claps her hands to the rhythm. Lars feeds off it going apeshit and then gets Randy up pushing the younger star into the north end ropes and rebounding into a Northern Lights Suplex with a bridge pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Randy kicked out at 2.7!

Lars gets up, but did put restraints on his back with the last move and he used the ropes for support. Randy started getting up as the royal advisor got on the apron arguing with the referee and the referee told him to get off or he was ejected. Astrid went over getting cheers pulling the advisor off the ring apron making the head smash on the way down taking out the manager for the king. Randy gets to his knees facing Lars hitting a low blow with the ref distracted as Lars falls to his knees clutching the family jewels. Randy then gets up as Astrid tells the referee to look behind him, but it was pointless as Randy already scrambled to his feet. The crowd booed loudly and Randy gets Lars up kicking the gut and hitting the Drawbridge with authority!

"The Drawbridge and Lars has taken the full execution! Can he get up in time?" Jasmynn wondered.

Randy rolls over and hooks the right leg of Lars grinning wildly as the referee gets down.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Lars grabs the bottom rope on the south end at the last second!

The crowd goes ballistic for the legend keeping himself alive and Randy is livid arguing with the ref that he should've counted faster. Randy has temptations to push the referee, but kept his cool and Lars got up in the lower left corner as Randy thought he had the legend at his mercy going towards him, but Lars came straight out with his own Spear! Lars then clapped with the crowd wanting to put an end to King Randy once and for all picking Randy up hugging the big man in a Bearhug squeezing the life out of the king! The king struggles to breathe as he failed at grabbing any ropes and Lars almost turned purple keeping Randy in his submission with Randy fading fast. The referee raised the right arm letting it drop shouting "1!" then lifted again with no response "2!" but as he lifted for the third time to seal the victory, the royal advisor slid a black steel chair into the ring rolling in intending to use it, but the referee told him he was ejected and Astrid got on the apron yelling at the advisor

"What's this creep doing? The match is done!" Greg screamed.

Astrid yelled at the advisor to give it up and get out of here, but he picked up the steel chair going for Astrid, but the referee took the chair. That was enough for Lars to release Randy and lifted up the advisor lifting him high in the air before throwing him outside as the advisor hits the floor hard going up the ramp a little ways. Randy gets his second wind getting up and turning Lars around trying for a kick to the gut, but Lars catches the foot and turns Randy around trying for the Bearhug, but Randy hits an Axe Handle to the back getting Lars on his knees. Randy then gets Lars up once more and runs the north and then the south to the north end ropes hitting a super Drawbridge making Lars leap in the air! Randy wastes no time hooking both legs and pinning the shoulders.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as Randy breathes a sigh of relief with the bell ringing.

**("Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold)**

(_The crowd goes into nuclear heat all around the outlook as Randy raises both hands in victory and gets awarded his title back. The referee is forced to raise the right hand before Randy pulls away and heads to the lower left corner raising the title high that he won. Astrid rolls into the ring and checks on her father making sure he wasn't hurt bad._)

"Here is your winner and STILL the wXw Unified World Wrestling Champion, King Randy!" Richard announced.

"Randy sneaks by this time with a win and we can't say Lars didn't have it in him, because he showed the true heart of a wrestler tonight," Russ stated.

"Until he got screwed. King Douchebag takes the win in a bittersweet way," Greg complained.

"The royal advisor sure got his just desserts, but it did help Randy secure an important win as he didn't want to go down in flames tonight," Jasmynn mentioned.

(_Randy ducked through the ropes and helped his advisor up with the referee and Astrid doing the same for Lars. Randy raised the title as the fans booed him up the ramp and the royal advisor smirked although his back and neck hurt him in a kayfabe manner. This was the last shot as the USPW logo showed up ending the show for the night._)

_**Show Results: **_

**Austin Johnson © w/ Charlie Climate and Bastion Donovan def. WARHORSE to retain the IWTV Championship **_**(5:42)**_

**Marcus Sloan def. Ivan Salkov © via disqualification for the USPW United States Championship **_**(6:18)**_

**El Hijo de L.A. Park and the Inner City Saint Squad def. Brandon Cutler, Katie Striker, and USPW No Limits Champion Sonny Kiss **_**(9:18)**_

"**Broken" Matt Hardy def. Cody Runyon **_**(8:15)**_

**James Storm and Eli Drake © def. The Yolo Twins, The New Era Hart Foundation, The Remnants, Nightmare in Pound City, and The Rock N' Roll Express to retain the NWA World Tag Team Championship **_**(18:52)**_

**Logan Gage def. Oliver Legend **_**(0:19)**_

**Rob Van Dam, Rhino, and Sabu def. Stronghearts (CIMA, El Lindaman, and T-Hawk in a Six-Man Tornado Tag Extreme Rules Match **_**(13:52)**_

**Ink Inc. (Shannon Moore and Jesse Neal) def. "Gentleman" Jervis Cottonbelly and Nolan Exodus **_**(8:29)**_

**Preston Starr © def. Connor Gates to retain the USPW Television Championship **_**(15:10)**_

**King Randy © w/ his royal advisor def. Lars Ostberg w/ Astrid Ostberg to retain the wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship **_**(14:21)**_


	24. Niagara Brawls Night 1 Star Ratings

**Star Ratings for Niagara Brawls Night 1 **

**(Judged by close friends and equated by me)**

**Austin Johnson © w/ Charlie Climate and Bastion Donovan vs. WARHORSE for the IWTV Championship **

**Rating: ***1/4**

**Ivan Salkov © vs. Marcus Sloan for the USPW United States Championship **

**Rating: ***1/2**

**El Hijo de L.A. Park and The Inner City Saint Squad vs. Brandon Cutler, Katie Striker, and USPW No Limits Champion Sonny Kiss**

**Rating: ***1/2**

"**Broken" Matt Hardy vs. Cody Runyon**

**Rating: ***3/4**

**Jame Storm and Eli Drake © vs. The Yolo Twins vs. The New Era Hart Foundation vs. Nightmare in Pound City vs. The Remnants vs. The Rock N' Roll Express in a Six-Pack Challenge for the NWA World Tag Team Championship **

**Rating: ****1/2**

**Logan Gage vs. Oliver Legend**

**Rating: ****

**Stronghearts vs. ECW Originals in a Six-Man Tornado Tag Extreme Rules Match **

**Rating: ******

**Ink Inc. vs. "Gentleman" Jervis Cottonbelly and Nolan Exodus**

**Rating: *****

**Preston Starr © vs. Connor Gates for the USPW Television Championship **

**Rating: ****1/4**

**King Randy © vs. Lars Ostberg for the wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship**

**Rating: ****3/4**

**Overall Score: 9.6/10**


	25. Niagara Brawls Night 2 Part 1

**The following matches will be saved for the Firestorm taping that will succeed this night of professional wrestling:**

**USPW Phoenix Rising Champion Owen Chafin vs. CZW Wired Champion KC Navarro (Champion vs. Champion)**

**The British Bunnies (Molly and Chelsea Forrester) vs. Cecelia Lombard and Abby Mars**

**Grim, Duhop, and Kurt Bale vs. Ryan Lewis, ?, and ? **

**USPW: Niagara Brawls Night 2 Part 1**

**Venue: **_Niagara Falls Outlook_

**Date: **_March 28th, 2020_

**State/City: **_Niagara Falls, New York_

"All it takes for one man to ascend his claim to fame…is to make the work in his favor and try his best to get far," Jason David Frank stated as he is seen kicking his punching bag.

"Ever since I was a kid, this is all I ever wanted. I came from a rich household and my parents cut me off. I've taken on the best Mexico and Japan have to offer, I've ruled over a temple, I've tackled the land of extreme, and I became a tournament winner in L.A. All that is left is to beat a legend himself and I will get my top spot in this company to show the world once more why I am who I am," Cody explained.

"At the biggest waterfall comes moments that can either sink or swim, I carried a band of brothers and handed them everything. I've worked harder than most people and tonight, everyone is gonna know a very different side of me," Jonathan stated as he looks over the railing.

"We've changed the landscape of professional wrestling. We've done all there is for the legacy of lucha libre and we've faced each other more times than we can count. Brothers stick together and that's why we are tag team champions," Rey Fenix stated as he and Pentagon show off their Global Tag Team Titles.

"Brutalizations are just apart of the business. Either stay in the ring and take an ass kicking like a man or don't bother showing up to get one. Either way, you're just another number under my belt," Sami Callihan explained as he twirled his baseball bat.

"Girl power is so cliché nowadays and I just rather show what my fists have been gearing up for. Boxing was fun while it lasted and even though a few teeth need to be knocked out every now and then, I'll do it choking my opponent out before they can even scream a submission," Haleigh Grant stated.

(_The same video package from the first night plays as "Walk on Water" by Thirty Seconds to Mars plays minus Lars and Randy's parts. The champions are seen raising their belts with Black Tornado suffering a powerbomb through a table, Jason hitting Side Kicks to Viktor in the corner, Orange Cassidy hitting a Canadian Destroyer on Andrew Marsh, Shawn Spears getting attacked on Dynamite, a whole slew of the USPW roster invading AEW last Wednesday, and Jason holding the world title above while Cody waits outside staring at the main prize as well.)_

(_Pyro started going off as a much bigger stage is set up featuring four white pillars and two waterfalls hanging over the sides gushing water down into rectangular fountains. Two big titantrons were present on each side of the stage plus a smaller screen where the wrestlers come out at. A big black curtain hung over the stage as the cameras started rolling over the attendance of 14,560 fans holding their signs up and waving their hands cheering._)

"Welcome everyone to Niagara Brawls right here in New York! It's GTS Commissioner Grim bringing you guys a special attraction match for all my fans that watch every day killing it on YouTube! I just went through hell with Ryan Lewis and you guys will see what happened this Monday on Firestorm, but I just got in touch with Ted Dibiase Jr., our boss, and he sanctioned a 30-man Over-The-Rope Battle Royal featuring GTS exclusive-stars!" Grim stated as he appeared backstage in his normal red "King of Shovel Style" red shirt, black shorts and purple sneakers with the black armbands and knee pads.

(_The GTS fans in attendance cheered as Grim rubbed his hands together and pointed to his head smirking._)

"But that's not all...I also got a special prize that will be awarded to the winner and that prize is a guaranteed shot at the USPW United States Championship! Bet your bottom dollar that I will take up the helm and rise above my workers getting to the very top of this business. Proudly defending this country's honor..." Grim began monologuing before a "Oh shut your damn mouth!" broke his train of thought.

(_Grim stares at a random corner in the room he is in as the camera pans to a smaller man with ruffled black hair wearing a white sleeveless top with "Swanson Asylum" on the back in bold black over a large blood spot. This new wrestler wore jeans and black boots carrying a replica of the winged-eagle WWE Championship, but it is referred to as the GTS Championship. The new man rubs his chin and pats Grim's back._)

"If anyone deserves a shot at a real championship title, it's the man who has been busting his ass the last couple years on GTS and making the biggest name for himself. A man that you personally neglect and treat him like a piece of crumpled up newspaper. This belt doesn't go to just anyone and you wouldn't know that without placing every single world title on your shoulders," "Philly" Mike Swanson stated as he raised his title to Grim's face.

"You've been the biggest knat to grace this goodness of a planet. You should be lucky you're even in this match, because I could just make you take on the entire GTS Roster defending that title so it could go to someone with less frizzy fucking hair and a better attitude!" Grim shot back as he glared at Mike turning around.

"You wanna see a true champion? I'll see you out there!" Mike exclaimed as he bashed Grim over the head with his title before he walked off leaving the GTS Commissioner on the floor holding his head.

(_Heading back ringside as the ramp is a little longer and more elevated than the one in Canada while the crowd is still restricted access by guardrails. The guardrails extend to around the ringside area with three announce tables just like in Canada. The Spanish and German commentators were seated at their seats, but the main announce table was empty for the time being. The ring was the same as in Canada only there were blue ropes instead of the natural red ones, but the white apron coverings were still there. Competitors were standing in the ring ranging from Pete Corvus, Tommy Salami, Violence, Jimmy Controversy, Giant Leather, 14 Kid, Tony Emerald, and Kleetus Bailey._)

**("Back and Forth" by Silent Partner)**

**(**_The crowd booed as Mike Swanson came out from the back holding up his GTS Championship heading down the ramp trash talking some fans yelling at him. He stops as he gets ringside and then cautiously sets his title on the steps seeing the hungry eyes on him._)

**("Engine Fire" by Silent Partner)**

(_The crowd cheered loudly as Grim came out holding his head with Duhop aiding him after finding him backstage. Duhop is wearing black fingerless combat gloves, a black sleeveless shirt that says "ROCK SOLID WING-WANG WRESTLING" in bold white letters with two white lines down each side. Duhop also has white shorts and black sneakers on with his sunglasses perched on top._)

Swanson glares down Grim as the Fat Man Who Runs The Brand told the referee to ring the bell as GTS Referee (a bald man with a beard and traditional referee shirt) Tannyr Wilson rang for the bell to start this off. The other 27 GTS wrestlers started crowding the ring as most of them gathered in corners punching heads of anyone who came near them. A wrestler named Onslaught (Black hair and beard wearing a black shirt saying "ONSLAUGHT" in big red letters within a blue circle with a black trim, black combat pants and white sneakers) took another wrestler named Sterling Silver (black hair and goatee wearing a sleeveless blue shirt, black shorts, and white boots) swinging him over the top rope eliminating the jobber/former referee (_Sterling Silver eliminated_). Giant Leather (Leatherface attire) starts hitting uppercuts to most men being the big threat in this match. Jay Kirby (orange hair, orange Dragonball Z shirt, green shorts, and white boots) started going after the big man, but Leather grabbed the throat of Jay hitting a Chokeslam. Leather then gets Kirby up and throws him over the south side top rope hitting both feet on the floor (_Jay Kirby eliminated_).

Shemar (African-American man with dreadlocks, white shirt, black sweatpants, and white sneakers) tries his luck punching the face of the giant, but Leather counters with a uppercut then another and then another as Shemar goes over the west top rope to the floor (_Shemar eliminated_). Another man named Hitman Jones (African-American man with an afro and American Flag-themed tights with white boots with blue laces) climbed the upper right corner trying for a Flying Clothesline, but Leather caught him by the throat sending him over the east end top rope out near the announce tables (_Hitman Jones eliminated_). Jimmy Controversy (short, black hair, black trunks with red lines down the sides, and black boots) stomps down Violence in the lower left corner as Joe Wolf (short man with black hair shaved, black mini-beard, black shirt with a golden dollar bill with a wolf symbol in the middle on the back, blue tights and black boots) joins him as they take down the vile chain master with dual boot stompings. The Hollywood Hooligan (Long black frizzy hair, red sleeveless shirt with his name in big black bold letters, black tights with white and grey splotches, and black boots) intercepts both men hitting their backs with elbows.

Mike Swanson keeps his distance on the outside as Zack Ruby (_Zack Ruby eliminated_) gets tossed out near him by Onslaught leaving 20 men remaining. Billy Moxley (short peach hair, grey tank top, blue jeans, and black sneakers) starts a barrage of punches on many competitors seeing Clay Sawyer on the north side apron before hitting a Running Dropkick sending the jobber to the floor (_Clay Sawyer eliminated_). Moxley then ducked a clothesline by Spider Jobber (local talent in a Spider-Man costume) before hitting a Superkick to the jobber over the top rope to the floor (_Spider Jobber eliminated_). The trio of S.W.A.T City eliminated Justice Dee Ville with a combined effort sending the elder man straight to the floor near the ramp (_Justice Dee Ville eliminated_) Ace, Sodapop, and Medic turned to face Bonifer (short dirty blonde hair, purple singlet with black lines down the side, and white boots) as he smiles crazily at three when they rush him, but he starts getting even crazier punching the heads back and back before grabbing Ace hitting a Snap DDT in the middle of the ring and then kneeing Sodapop Smith in the gut hitting a Gutwrench Powerbomb. Medic stays near the south side ropes hitting a Double Axe Handle to Bonifer's back as Bonifer no sells and smiles turning to bite the forehead of Medic as the young man starts screaming in agony before being thrown over the top rope eliminated (_Jay Medic eliminated_). Ace gets up hitting a Spear to Bonifer and then gets the crazy man up as Joe Wolf makes a brief alliance with Ace helping Bonifer up. Both men go towards the south top rope before Bonifer gets chucked hitting both feet on the floor (_Bonifer_ _eliminated_).

Ace trash talks Bonifer before Wolf eliminates Ace right afterwards letting the army veteran hit the floor hard (_Ace Marksman eliminated_). Kleetus (Short dirty blonde hair, black t-shirt, black sweatpants, black fingerless gloves, and white sneakers) turned Joe around hitting forearms to the head getting the smaller man in the lower right corner going to work stomping a mud hole into the rich heel superstar as Jimmy positions himself across the ring running to hit a Double Knee Strike to Kleetus as the country wrestler went near the east end ropes. Jimmy hits elbows to the head as he tries to eliminate Kleetus and Mike even helped pulling on Kleetus from the outside, but Grim came around finally getting in the action pulling Mike down starting a brawl near the announce tables. Onslaught comes near the scene surprisingly eliminating Jimmy from the match with him unknowingly (_Jimmy Controversy_ _eliminated_). The North East Power Trip consisting of Pete Corvus (attire from CageZone II) and Tommy Salami (Short black hair, overweight, white singlet, black shorts with "Tommy Salami" on the back in Italian Flag colors, and black boots) start working over Giant Leather leading him into the upper right corner as Tommy whips the big man into Pete as Leather gets a Ripcord Knee Strike into the Lard K.O. (RKO) from Tommy. The crowd cheer on the home state favorites as Pete works over Tony Emerald (shaved head, black tank top, black shorts with green triangular corners, and white boots) with punches to the head and then hits the Discus Forearm Smash knocking Tony into the wet end ropes, but Tony comes back with a Thrust Spinebuster. Tony shouted to the audience "THIS JUST GOT REAL!" As he received mostly boos getting Pete to his feet. Tony then attempted a Jackhammer lifting Pete up before he hung him there and then hit the completed move. Brandon the Bull (White and gold bull mask, black singlet with a red bull symbol on the back, and black boots) turned Tony around raising his arms to be more threatening as Tony got in his face telling him to back off. Brandon pushed Tony into the south end ropes before hitting a Shoulder Tackle taking down the veteran. Sodapop Smith turns Brandon around trying for the Bottle Cap (Codebreaker), but Brandon holds onto Smith and dumps him over to the south side end (_Sodapop Smith eliminated_). Moxley came at Brandon, but he got grabbed into the Bulldozer (Seated Chokebomb) as Moxley spazzed grabbing his back. Brandon gets Moxley up and sends him outside with Smith (_Billy Moxley eliminated_). The Meadowlands Monster met Brandon in the middle as the crowd geared up for this big man showdown with Bruno being a bit taller at 7 feet tall. These two started a punching war that got interrupted by the North East Power Trip to big cheers, but Brandon pushes back Corvus as Brandon brought him in for the End of Days. Pete slips outside onto the west side as Meadowlands Monster hits a Chokeslam to Tommy.

Brandon attacks Bruno getting him in the upper left corner with shots to the chest as Yankee TDM (same attire from Firestorm episode 2) eliminated the 14 Kid after knocking him off the lower left corner with a Forearm Smash (_14 Kid eliminated_). Duhop finally gets into the ring as he kicks Violence in the gut hitting the Duhop Drop (Stunner) immediately as Violence goes on his back and then he hits one to Kleetus and then one to Yankee. Grim gets inside for the first time as Duhop lifts Yankee pushing him into the west end ropes before lifting him into Grim for the 3D Drop. Grim gets Yankee up and with the help of brother Duhop, they send Yankee to his final elimination (_Yankee TDM eliminated_). Joe Wolf tries going after both starting the punching war on both heads, but Grim blocks one punch getting Joe by both arms locking them and hitting the Grim Ending (Full Nelson Slam) as Joe's legs go over his body. Grim gets Joe up and yells "Eat it, Tiny Turd!" Before sending Joe over to the west side (_Joe Wolf eliminated_). Hooligan tried his luck hitting a Superkick that almost sent Duhop over and he ducks a clothesline from Grim before hitting a Backstabber subduing Grim, but the Meadowlands Monster caught Hooligan by the throat running to send the smaller man over the top rope (_Hollywood Hooligan_ _eliminated_). However, Brandon comes from behind as Duhop and Swanson help eliminate the 7 foot tall giant monster (_The Meadowlands Monster eliminated_). However, Swanson attacked both Duhop and Brandon getting Brandon in the lower right corner before attacking Duhop with rapid fire punches.

Tony gets a few elbows to Leather's head and whips the big monster character off the east end ropes, but Leather reverses into a Ripcord Big Boot. Tony grabs his jaw as Leather gets Tony up grabbing the throat before hitting a Chokeslam hard on the mat. Leather then hits an Uppercut after another after another on Kleetus before Leather grabs the throat, but Tommy saves his friend before executing a German Suplex on Leather. Kleetus grabbed his neck and hugged Tommy before going low with a kick hitting a Redneck Stunner (Stunner) making Tommy stumble before Violence chokes out Tommy with his steel chain. Pete brings in a steel chair smacking the back of Violence as Pete wails on Violence with the weapon. Tommy then starts climbing the upper left corner while Pete kicks Kleetus in the gut trying for the Package Piledriver lifting Kleetus for connection! Tommy steadies himself before hitting a Swanson Bomb flattening Kleetus as the redneck springs up holding his gut.

The crowd cheered as the North East Power Trip gets Kleetus up shoving him over the top rope eliminating him (_Kleetus Bailey eliminated_). However, Grim and Duhop came form behind eliminating Tommy and Pete as this shocked the crowd getting some to boo DF (_Tommy Salami and Pete Corvus eliminated_). 8 men remained as Onslaught went after Leather hammering down the back before the big man backed up. Leather came to Onslaught as the big man lifted the monster hitting a Sitout Side Powerslam. Onslaught then got to his feet as Grim hit Double Chin Music knocking Onslaught into the south end ropes before he hit a clothesline sending the big man to the floor (_Onslaught eliminated_). Onslaught curses at Grim getting on the ring apron as the lone GTS referee told him to get down. Brandon picked Grim up his arms hitting a Belly-to-Back Suplex as Grim turned around his circles holding his back. Violence turns sent a chain shot to the back of Brandon as Swanson gets Duhop up after grounding him. Swanson kicks the gut before running the east end ropes hitting a Curb Stomp. Swanson then gets Duhop up leaning him against the east end ropes ready to end his night hitting a Clothesline, but Duhop goes onto the apron hanging on. Mike tried kicking Duhop off as Violence tried pulling a fast one to get rid of Swanson, but the GTS Champion hung on for dear life. Giant Leather takes off his brown apron and his black tie deciding to get serious throwing the items outside while tightening his gloves.

Giant Leather walks over to all three participants and immediately gets Violence over the top rope crashing to the floor (_Violence eliminated_). He then lifted Mike Swanson up high from the ropes and Mike shook his violently not wanting to go down like this before the GTS Champion is chucked to the outside onto the ramp eliminated (_Mike Swanson eliminated_). Grim gets behind Leather trying for the Grim Ending, but Leather gets a stiff elbow to Grim's head. Grim backs up until Tony comes back for revenge getting a few punches to the head and body, but Leather grabs the throat once more hurling Tony over the west end ropes to the floor (_Tony Emerald eliminated_). Duhop then gets back in the ring waiting kicking Leather in the gut before hitting the Duhop Drop making Leather stumble into the west end ropes and Brandon charged hitting a clothesline knocking Leather over onto his feet (_Giant Leather eliminated_). Grim and Duhop hugged it out as they praised Brandon for his efforts with Brandon patting their shoulders before colliding their heads together while Brandon grabs Grim to throw him over ending his night (_Grim eliminated)_. Duhop turns Brandon around kicking the gut trying for the Duhop Drop, but Brandon lifts Duhop back dumping him onto Grim as the bell rings (_Duhop eliminate_d).

**("The Gunfight" by Evert Almond)**

"Here is your winner and advancing to a USPW United States Championship match later tonight, Brandon the Bull!" Richard announced from ringside.

(_Brandon pointed a finger in the air and motioned for the U.S. Title around his waist as Grim got up and did heavy breathing with Duhop coming to his aide. Brandon got out of the ring and helped Grim up showing respect for his former employer with the crowd chanting "GTS! GTS! GTS! GTS! GTS!_)

**("Our House" by Dale Oliver)**

(_The crowd turned to the entranceway as Hank came out in his blue tracksuit, sweatpants and sneakers as he carried a laptop as well as his own headset before he made his way down the ramp._)

**("Ready for This" by All Good Things)**

(_Russ Markley ran out as he wore a black tuxedo as always and carried a Mountain Dew bottle, a headset, and his laptop coming down the ramp waving to the cheering fans._)

(_Following him out with no entrance theme and just using Russ's is Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide english commentator Matt Striker. He wore a grey blazer, a normal cotton white shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers as he carried a expresso coffee with him taking a nice big sip._)

**("Dynamite" by No One Hero)**

(_The AEW Dynamite theme plays as AEW referee Aubrey Edwards make her appearance to the cheers wearing a black AEW sweatshirt and black pants to black dress shoes as she carries a headset down the ramp._)

**("Judas" by Fozzy)**

(_The crowd exploded when Chris Jericho's music hits as the words "Am I Evil?" appeared onscreen transitioning to "Yes I Am" while Le Champion and the Demo God appeared himself with Jake Hager by his side. Chris is wearing a blue sleeveless Fozzy shirt and Jake is wearing his natural formal attire with them heading down the ramp to the ring._)

"What the hell?! Aubrey was supposed to be the only AEW representative tonight!" Russ exclaimed.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Niagara Brawls here in New York for the second night of great action. We have our good friends of Chris Jericho and Jake Hager from All Elite Wrestling and the Inner Circle apparently going to join us for commentary tonight," Hank stated as he adjusted his headset.

"It's a great honor, Hank! Jericho revitalized wrestling when he chose to sign with Cody's new company and everyone should be praising him for putting it on the map," Striker added playing the heel commentator.

(_Jericho told Hager to wait outside as he climbed the steel steps and got into the ring wanting a microphone while he soaked in the fans singing his theme music. The atmosphere doesn't change from a normal wrestling show like this and Jericho climbed the upper right corner pointing to the fans screaming "You know who brought this! You know!"_ _before jumping off._)

"Or he could be feeding his ego for the meantime," Aubrey retorted.

"That's fucking right! The Ayatollah of Rock N' Rolla is here! Le Champion has taken time out of his busy schedule to cater to the lowest common denominators in wrestling. The stupid idiots that call themselves fans," Jericho stated once he was handed the mic with Hager crossing his arms.

(_The crowd booed that statement heavily as Jericho took off his shades and hung them on the rim of his sleeveless shirt before continuing._)

"But I didn't come here for you all specifically. I got much better things to do and much more important people to hurt. Not too important since I'm the damn G.O.A.T. of professional wrestling. However, he is someone who made a grave mistake. A mistake he won't ever live to learn from. I'm talking about…someone named….Cody Fireheart…I think. I never bother to remember names," Jericho stated, but the cheers caught him off guard at the mention.

"Cody, a very popular superstar since arriving and he gets one more shot at the World Heavyweight Championship later on in our main event," Hank explained.

"Judging by that response, I can tell he's a stupid idiot like you all," Jericho insulted as the crowd booed the veteran heavily. "Don't think I don't know him. When I went back to Japan, I heard about him, about his matches, about the way he took on Japan's elite class of superstars. Like Will Ospreay, Like Shinsuke Nakamura. Like Tetsuya Naito. Like Zack Sabre Jr. I ain't blind to see the kid has talent. He does, but he's not me and that's his downfall."

(_The crowd chanted "YOU SUCK! CODY ROCKS! YOU SUCK! CODY ROCKS! YOU SUCK! CODY ROCKS!_")

"You forgot about the man who's done it all in this business. Wrestled in ECW, WCW, WWE, NJPW, AEW and won consecutive world titles match after match after match. I ain't no slouch. My resume isn't a joke. It isn't a bachelor's degree you hang up in your cushy office job, because you felt like you worked your ass off to accomplish something. You didn't. You went to fucking school. I trained non-stop for what I wanted and the moment I stared the Rock down in my debut…it was then that the golden gates of the heavens opened and the chosen spotlight was on me," Jericho explained as the crowd went into heavy boos.

**("Immortals" by Fall Out Boy)**

(_Cody Fireheart came out shaking his head and wearing his normal entrance attire carrying his own microphone he got backstage. The crowd went into a big pop as he looked off into the crowd waving and smiling cheekily at Jericho. Hager and Jericho looked at each other while Y2J stared down the young upstarter_.)

"Cody...Cody...who does this little junior think he is? Is it Cody with the "i" for idiot or "y" for why would you ever think in that small brain of yours that you could match up to Chris Jericho? You think that escaping a life with wealthy parents is how you become a great name in this industry, but it's not. It's hard work and making the odds ever in your favor. That's how I have dominated this ring and made everyone submit to my order. Now, you step up to plate and think you can't be brought down. When I kick your ass, you will feel as inadequate as ever before. No flying lessons ever prepared you for this and you'll be shot down for buzzard bait. Get ready, because I'm breaking these walls down," Jericho stated before Cody's music died down.

"You think I don't know what hard work is? You think, because of my past I'll make it big without hard work? You don't know a damn thing about me. I gave up everything I ever knew and had to chase my dreams. I only had the support of my sister, that's it. Everyone else in my life and family said I wouldn't amount to anything yet I've won titles in Mexico. I've won titles in Japan. I've defied the odds. I was told I wouldn't make it. Well, I made it and thrived. If you think I'm going to be an easy fight, you're dead wrong. I may lose, but I won't go down without a fight. You may break these walls down, but I'm going to burn them to ashes. You know what you are Chris. You're a hasbeen! You use your Inner Circle to cover up the fact that you don't have the same ability in the ring anymore. That you've slowed down. Well bring it on, bring on Jake Hager, bring on Sammy Guevara, bring on Santana and Ortiz. I'm not afraid of them or you. In the end of it all Chris, you'll still be clinging on as a hasbeen while I'll keep rising," Cody explained as the crowd cheered for the Rising Phoenix.

"Did you forget who was dubbed the man of 1,004 holds? Listen, junior, I was a big star before All Elite Wrestling was ever thought of. I won world titles and became the greatest professional wrestler ever. You wrestled in Mexico and Japan, but that suddenly means you are a true gem? You're just a brat that pestered mommy and daddy to pay for your wrestling school tuition. You should've went to Ohio State, jackass, because you can't even shine my damn boots!" Jericho spat.

"I'm a brat? You know when you complain about several jackets that are worth thousands of dollars being ruined? Doesn't that make you the brat? As for the G.O.A.T of professional wrestling, I got news for you Chris. You might want to sit down, because your ego probably can't handle it, but it's not you. The G.O.A.T. is the Undertaker. My parents might have paid my start, but when I decided to pursue my dream, I got cut off. I made my choice and served myself free. Maybe I'll pull a page from Mox's book and ruin another one of your jackets. Then we'll see who the brat is," Cody threatened.

"Cause property damage is a good sign of a role model to the children? Don't answer that, it's rhetorical. Plus, those jackets aren't made cheap like action figures you stock up in your bedroom. I bet you be pissed as well if certain jackasses ruined every bit of nice fucking clothing you had like that cheap ass Halloween mask you have on!" Jericho exclaimed.

"Cheap Halloween mask? Like I haven't heard that one before, congratulations! Chris, you've graduated from hasbeen to unoriginal hasbeen. If you're so worried about your nice clothes being ruined, why wear them to the ring or leave them lying around? I admit I do have a collection of action figures, but I'm also not afraid to admit I'm a nerd, a geek, a stupid idiot in your language and limited space of vocabulary besides what you learned in 2nd grade. I've always been true to myself. But I understand if you have issues with masks. After all, mine can come off unlike yours," Cody taunted as the audience chanted "OOOOOOOHHHHH!" in unison.

"You think I'm fake? You think I'm fake? I'm the man that put AEW on the map. The man who brought the revolution to where it needed to be. The man for over 20 years spent and dedicated his life to the world to which he has become accustomed to. Most importantly, I'm a man who can't be shattered no matter how many times these idiots in the crowd and people like you standing up there not brave enough to come to this ring to say all that crap try to put me on edge!" Jericho exclaimed.

"It's cause you have the fragile ego! You can't handle that you're way past your prime and can't bother trying to stay relevant. You're a great wrestler, Chris…no one can take that sentiment away, but how long you gonna keep it up before the wheels fall off, the brakes don't work, and the steering wheel becomes scrap? Being in Japan is only a safe space from the truth," Cody stated.

(_Suddenly, Sammy Guevara came out attacking Cody wearing his usual black leather jacket, white trunks with "Sammified" on the back in sparkly red with red boots. He kicks Cody down the ramp punching the back hard and Jericho laughs as boos rang out over the crowd before Sammy knocks Cody into the guardrail._)

"You know who ain't past their prime, Fireheart?! Sammy Guevara, bitch!" Jericho exclaimed.

(_Sammy sends Cody straight into the steel steps as Cody grabs his back before Jericho takes off his Fozzy shirt ordering Sammy to bring Cody in. Jericho is wearing his natural black tights and boots rounding up his left arm as Cody is shaking his head. Suddenly, Jason David Frank heads out in his Rush Hour attire attacking Sammy from behind sending him in the ring before Jason comes in. Jericho tries for the Judas Effect, but Jason grabs the left arm reversing into the Fujiwara Armbar before Hager grabs Jericho helping him escape._)

"Jason is here! He is here to save Cody!" Russ exclaimed as Jason asked for a microphone seeing the heels trying to escape up the ramp.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Where do you think any of you are going? You gonna just talk all that crap and not stick around to show what you mean?! I never back down from a fight and you clowns aren't going anywhere. Me and Cody versus you two, right now! I don't mind making a quick pit stop!" Jason announced slamming down the mic before taking off his shirt.

(_USPW referee Victoria Ashlen runs down tying her blonde hair in a ponytail before coming up the steps before Jericho told Sammy to start against Jason._)

Jason takes off his shirt as the referee calls for the bell and Sammy approaches with utter caution with Jason getting these fists up. Jason tries for a quick Side Kick, but Sammy falls back on his butt trying to avoid it. Jason grabs Sammy's legs, but Sammy pushes up hitting a Hurricarana, but Jason rolls through hitting a Roundhouse Kick stiff enough to knock Sammy into dream land. Sammy falls on his back before Jason locks the right leg in a tough leg lock making Sammy cry out in pain. Jericho gets in kicking Jason and start punching the world champion, but the referee told Chris to get back on the apron. Cody runs towards the lower left corner before jumping hitting a Missile Dropkick knocking Jericho to the north side. Jason takes it from there before locking Sammy in the Fujiwara Armbar making the young heel tap out immediately!

**("Where Dragons Dwell" by Gojira)**

"Here are your winners by way of submission, USPW World Heavyweight Champion Jason David Frank and Cody Fireheart!" Richard announced.

"Well, Jericho and Guevara bit off more than they could chew and Jason showed them what they should've expected," Hank stated.

"This is such bullshit! The Inner Circle wasn't ready for them!" Striker complained.

(_Jason gets up raising both arms as Victoria raised his left arm, but Hager hits a Clothesline to Jason taking down the world champion. Hager gets Jason up kneeing the stomach region and then he hits a Gutwrench Powerbomb to the MMA Fighter. Cody tried coming in, but he gets a left knee to the gut and then he gets his own Gutwrench Powerbomb as Cody grabs his back in pain. Jericho then gets three steel chairs from under the ring as Hager brings Cody to the upper left corner placing his right leg on the corner. Jericho lifts a chair and trash talks Cody smacking the face before hitting the right leg with the chair making Cody scream._)

"A devastating chair shot by Jericho and this is beyond despicable for any reasonable man to do. All because Cody challenged his legacy," Aubrey stated.

(_Jericho did it again causing Cody to cry out in more pain before Hager took a second chair hitting the right leg causing Cody to grit his teeth pounding the ring. Sammy gets out kicking the right leg as Victoria tries driving the Inner Circle away screaming "IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER! GET OUT!" Jericho smirks and gets in the ring grabbing Cody up smushing the face under the mask before hitting the Codebreaker making Cody grab his face and right leg in pain. Jericho gets Cody up again standing and stumbling before Jericho runs the south end ropes hitting the Judas Effect to Cody making the phoenix feel like a rag doll._)

"It didn't matter to Jericho if he won or loss. He's just sending the message loud and clear," Russ explained.

"The referee trying to ward Jericho off, because I don't know how Cody is feeling at the moment. I don't know if he will be in any condition to compete later in the main event," Hank added.

(_Victoria yelled to get out as Jericho obliged putting his hands up in defense and he exited to the west side. Jason checked on his partner and opponent as well as Victoria calling for medical officers in the vicinity. Two black-shirt doctors came down the ramp passing Jericho, Guevara, and Hager as Jericho yelled "You'll never be world champion, junior!"_)

"As we get Cody some medical help, we will be sure to provide updates on his condition as the night goes on. What a way to kick off our broadcast. We had GTS put their shine on and gave us a good battle royal and the Inner Circle just decimating Cody's right leg. That's really bold and Jericho doesn't think it can haunt him," Hank explained.

"You're damn right it won't! Cody knows what his place is in this company and he challenged me thinking he was bigger. I just reminded him of the facts that I'm the best in the world at what I fucking do!" Jericho exclaimed as he grabbed a headset.

(_As Cody was stretchered up the ramp to the medical tent backstage, the projector and studio lights set up went out a little bit as the crowd wondered what was happening._)

"_O…V….E! OHIO VERSUS EVERYTHING!_"

(_The crowd boos looking around as the cameras pan to the right corner of the guardrails and the lights flipped back on revealing Sami Callahan and his wife, Sara Lewis, hand-in-hand as Sami is wearing an O.V.E cap with the letters in bold white, a grey thick vest with an O.V.E patch on the right side of his vest and 'DEATH MACHINE/R.I.P ORANGE DICKWAD!" on the back in blood red. He carried his infamous baseball bat wearing black combat pants and wrestling boots. They both had masks over their mouths as Sami pushed aside the guardrail helping his wife through._)

"The following contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, being accompanied by Sara Lewis and representing Ohio Versus Everything, from Dayton, Ohio, weighing 235 lbs., Sami Callahan!" Richard announced.

"Sami has been gun ho on getting past Orange Cassidy and he promises that there is hell in the future for the lazy sloth," Striker explained.

"This guy has anger issues and his wife is just a walking staring contest. That is one piercing gaze," Aubrey added as Sara walked by the announce tables.

(_Sami gets on the east side apron lifting his baseball bat high before heading inside and takes off his cap throwing it on the canvas. He stares down the entrance waiting for his opponent._)

**("Best Friends" by Mikey Ruckus)**

(_The crowd cheered ballistically as Orange Cassidy walks out in his natural attire with the exception of a bright orange headband with the words "SURE…WHY NOT?" in bold white lettering. Orange Cassidy holds up his right thumb lazily before heading down the ramp._)

"His opponent, from wherever, his weight doesn't matter, "Freshly Squeezed" Orange Cassidy!" Richard announced.

"Orange Cassidy deciding to sell his new orange headband which you can find on . The first time an independent wrestling star is selling their stuff exclusively on our site plus he has his normal merchandise on AEW and ProWrestlingTees," Hank explained.

"As much mind games Sami wants to play, Orange is coming in hot as ever and he's got the fan support behind him as a result. One of the most popular superstars in wrestling today," Russ added.

"How the hell is that? The dude who puts his hands in his pockets more popular than the first undisputed champion? That's ridiculous!" Jericho complained.

(_Orange Cassidy comes down and sticks his hands out to slap fives with fans before heading to ringside as he rolls into the ring before taking out his normal orange juice sticking it in the lower left corner before Sami attacks him right out with USPW referee Howard Crinkle backing Sami up._)

The crowd boos as Howard calls for the bell and Sami gets Orange up shouting "FUCK YOU ALL!" before he hits a Bodyslam on Orange making the younger star grab his back. Sami kicked Orange down and got him on the east side apron kicking Orange onto the floor. Sami runs the ropes hitting a Suicide Dive knocking Orange's back into the edge of the main announce table. Orange grabs his back before Sami gets him up taking him to the guardrails and smashing his face on the metal causing Orange to lose his shades in the crowd. Sami then took the headband snarling and threw it to the crowd before lifting Orange up hitting Snake Eyes on the guardrail before Sami heard the number 6 rolling into the ring while the referee argued with him.

"A fierce and ruthless approach as Sami is not playing games with Orange Cassidy," Hank observed.

Sami gets outside the ring before Orange hits a Superkick knocking the big heel on the ground and then Orange takes off his jacket plus his shirt bringing out his single black arm pad slipping it on. Orange then hit a Running Dropkick to Sami as the ref scolded both men to get back in the ring. Orange then grabs Sami sliding him in from the north side before ascending on the apron towards the upper right corner. Orange flies hitting a Diving DDT on the mat as Sami grabs his mouth. Orange then stands up raising both hands in the air and sticks them in his pockets getting instant cheers from the audience as he waited for Sami to get up. Sami gets up before Orange throws a low effort kick to the shin and then another and another and another before Sami says "What the fuck are you doing?!" Orange throws a low effort chop before Sami tries for a chop, but Orange ducks under it.

"Now, Orange is playing the mind games for once and Sami doesn't like it one bit," Russ stated.

Sami tries for a Lariat, but Orange ducks going to run the south end ropes hopping over Sami and then hitting a Dropkick kipping up to his feet hands firmly in the pockets. Sami gets up coming after Orange, but Orange reversed him into the upper left corner hitting a Corner Dropkick, but Sami caught the legs catapulting Orange into the corner making Orange hold his face. Sami punches Orange in the corner and kicks him down in a seating position before Howard gets Sami off counting to 3. Sami soaks in the heat before getting Orange up hitting an Exploder Suplex and then hooking both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Orange kicked out at 2.6!

"Sami with an exploder, but Orange is able to get himself free. I imagine that is what Sami wants to dish out more pain," Aubrey stated.

Orange then gets dragged, but he uses his left foot to sweep Sami on his back and then hits a Leg Drop before tossing himself on Sami for the pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Sami pushed Orange off immediately after 2.

Orange rolled out on the north side as Sami heads out through the ropes trying for a Running Lariat, but Orange runs ducking and then tries for a Superkick, but Sami catches the left leg turning Orange into a Belly-to-Belly Suplex as Orange grabs his back in pain from hitting the floor. Sami then used the guardrail to get up as the referee got to 5 and beckoned both men back in. Sami gets Orange up by the hair sending the lazy superstar into the ring and gets on the apron waiting for Orange to get up. Orange gets up as Sami tries for a slingshot move, but Orange catches Sami on the shoulders hitting a Death Valley Driver. Orange then goes towards the top of the upper left corner before standing tall rolling his fingers before hitting a Splash hooking the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Sami kicked out at 2.7!

"Orange coming back into the game and Sami getting grounded more than usual. Can we see a full comeback from Orange Cassidy?" Russ asked.

Orange gets up and hypes the crowd up getting Sami up as he tries for the Canadian Destroyer, but Sami reverses with a Back Body Drop. Sami shouts "No more games! I'm ending you, punk!" Sami gets Orange up before locking up his opponent hitting the Sami Horror Picture Show (STO into a Dragon Sleeper) as Sami locked Orange in a tight face lock as the crowd boos. Orange hits the back quickly before Sami could lock it in tighter and slips out his head hitting a Headbutt making Sami grab his head in constant pain. Orange rolls up on his feet waiting for Sami to get up before launching his left leg to hit a Superkick making Sami spit up in the air. Sami gets to one knee before Orange runs the north end ropes hitting a Bicycle Knee Strike to the head making Sami go down on the canvas. Orange gets him up as he executes a mouse trap pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Sami kicks out at 2.6!

"Orange using his signature finishing pin, but Sami is able to succeed in getting out and both men giving all they got as this grudge match continues," Striker stated.

Orange runs the south end ropes going for the Superman Punch, but Sami caught the arm and hits a Ripcord Lariat. Sami tries locking in a Sharpshooter, but Orange reversed into a rollup pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Sami kicks out at 2.6!

Sami then hits another Lariat heart taking Orange's head up as they got up before Sami covered hooking the left leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Orange kicked out at 2.5!

Sami gets Orange up trash talking to his face and even spitting which got him a warning by Howard. Sara cheered her husband on from ringside crossing her arms and Sami gets Orange up whipping him into upper right corner before Sami hits a Corner Forearm Smash to the face. Orange hits a low effort chop making Sami back up in confusion before he smiles laughing. "Was that suppose to hurt?" Orange then threw another hand to the chest and another low effort chop before Orange hits a low effort kick to the shins. Sami tries for a punch to the head, but Orange ducks hitting a Superkick to Sami getting the big star in the corner. Orange goes over to the other corner running before he hits a Corner Clothesline. Sami walks out before Orange runs the north end ropes hitting a Running Bulldog. Orange then goes for the juice, but Sara grabs it giggling holding the drink hostage from the owner. The crowd boos the witch before Orange gets up and runs the north end ropes hitting a Suicide Dive on Sara getting a big cheer before taking his drink back!

"Sara thinking she had taken the biggest advantage from Orange, but Orange just mans up and gets what he wants back," Hank stated.

Orange takes a swig before dropping his juice and sliding back in the ring waiting for Sami to get up before he sprays the orange mist blinding Sami. Sami gets his eyes blurry trying to wipe the OJ out before Orange kicks the gut dragging Sami to the middle executing the Canadian Destroyer as Sami stands up before falling on the ropes. Orange tries grabbing Sami, but Sami uses his other senses to quickly trip Orange into the ropes getting away. Orange gets up as Sami opens his eyes barely seeing, but makes out Orange Cassidy and readies a forearm charging, but diverts straight to Howard knocking the ref down. Sami gets up thinking he hit Orange and Orange just encourages by clapping his hands raising Sami's left hand as the crowd laughs. Orange shows Sami around before Sami looks at Orange trying to figure out who he actually hit before Orange smiles hitting a Stunner. Sami flies back before Orange tries waking up Howard and Sara gets on the south side beckoning Orange over. Orange wonders what's going on heading over before Sara blows him a sweet kiss confusing Orange. Orange scratches his head before Sara leans over the ropes spraying black mist in the face of Orange Cassidy!

"Black mist! Black mist from the witch!" Russ exclaimed.

Sara giggled hopping off the apron as Orange can't see blindly punching air before Sami rolls up Cassidy real quick. Howard comes to going for the count.

"1…2…." The ref counted, but Orange kicked out at 2.7!

Sami gets angry before getting Orange up whipping him into the north end ropes hoping for a Lariat, but Orange slips under the ropes. He goes ringside taking a water bottle from the Spanish announce table dunking the liquid in his eyes to see better rubbing out the mist. Sami gets outside before trying for a Lariat, but Orange ducks drinking the water and spitting in the face of Sami, but Sami wasn't as affected as he was by the OJ. Sara gets on the lower right corner hitting a Moonsault on Orange Cassidy taking down the lazy sloth before checking her husband rubbing his eyes with a white cloth. Sami grows impatient and picks Orange up sending him into the timekeeper's area making Katy Williams and Richard move from their seats. Sami then grabbed Orange getting him up before hitting a Vertical Suplex on the floor. Orange screams in agony as Howard finally gets up starting the count on both men oblivious to what happened prior.

"Howard finally back to his feet after Sami took him out and I'm not sure if he realizes who took him out. Sami mistook him for Orange Cassidy and socked him one for good measure," Aubrey stated.

Sami gets Orange back in the ring from the south side and he gets back in rolling to Orange Cassidy grabbing the left leg trying to lock in the Stretch Muffler, but Cassidy reversed into an inside cradle pin.

"1…2…3!" The ref counted as the crowd cheered suddenly and Orange Cassidy rolled out on the west side leaving Sami and Sara stunned.

**("Best Friends" by Mikey Ruckus)**

"Here is your winner, "Freshly Squeezed" Orange Cassidy!" Richard announced.

"I can't believe it! When in doubt, Orange Cassidy is a little weasel pulling out all the stops!" Jericho complained.

"Orange Cassidy was finding it hard to put away Sami Callahan, but that wouldn't stop the creative ways from flowing and Sami thought this would be a piece of cake, but he underestimated what this lazy sloth could bring to the table," Russ added.

(_Orange Cassidy sat on his butt and smiles at the shocking looks while Sami shouts "You got to be kidding me! What the hell?!" as Sara gets in to console her husband. Orange gets his left arm raised in victory and he takes a few deep breaths after fighting a hard contest._)

(_Backstage, Cody is drinking a Sunkist orange juice before he put the cap back on the bottle and set it on a catering table. Suddenly, he is approached from behind by El Hijo de L.A. Park wearing a black jumpsuit with his normal white-faced mask. His jumpsuit has a green skeleton body design to it and his boots have a gold stripe going down the middle along with dark blue gloves as the luchador chuckled at Cody._)

"The hell are you laughing at?" Cody asked.

"Nada. Nada. Me resulta divertido que las diferencias entre tú y yo sean tan exquisitas. Como cómo gané anoche y tú no," Park replied in Spanish.

"You can't fool me. I thrive in the culture your country help make famous. I wanted to test myself against Matt and I succeeded even if I never won. Since you're so comfortable and confident you did better than me, care to prove it later tonight?" Cody challenged.

"Yo contra ti? Haha... Puedo asegurarte de que soy mucho más complicado que Matt. Yo soy el mejor en lucha libre mientras solo entrenas con mis hermanos máscara. Sin embargo, mi padre nunca rechazaría un desafío y yo tampoco. Sí, acepto tu desafío," Park replied back in Spanish.

"Only word I understood was yes. And it's the only I needed to hear, hombre," Cody stated before he walked off.

**("Honka Honka Tonky Love" by Rhythm & Blues)**

(_The crowd cheered as a blue Cadillac started showing up on stage with The Honky Tonk Man wearing a red glittery musician jacket, red glittery tights, and white boots carrying his acoustic guitar. Greg Valentine wearing a blue royal robe with white boots tied with red laces as he waved to the crowd, and their manager, Jimmy Hart, wore a white jacket with a piano key-style tie, black slacks, brown dress shoes, and black buttoned-up shirt as he held up a golden record framed in a glass display case._)

"This is a tag team match set for one-fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by "The Mouth of the South" Jimmy Hart, weighing in at a total combined weight of 514 lbs., Honky Tonk Man and Greg "The Hammer" Valentine, the return of Rhythm and Blues!" Richard announced.

"Did we just go through a time portal back to a golden era? These two were the huge greats back in the late 80's era of wrestling," Russ stated.

"The Honky Tonk Man is a long-reigning Intercontinental Champion and Greg has his own resume of accomplishments. I had to go through hoops to get a reunion out of these guys," Hank stated.

"So we are going to glorify these dinosaurs who are going to get easily trounced tonight? Just let the men eat their pudding and put them to bed," Striker complained.

(_The Cadillac drives down the ramp as Jimmy holds up the record with enthusiasm waving side to side as Honky Tonk Man strums the strings of his guitar. They get to the end of the ramp as HTM gets out of his car before helping Jimmy out and Greg opens the door letting himself out as he adjusts his robe before all three men meet ringside heading up the steel steps. Hart gets in first holding the ropes open for Greg and then for HTM. HTM plays along with the theme song doing an Elvis shake before Jimmy turns on his megaphone._)

"Ladies and gentlemen….you are witnessing the greatest spectacle to happen for the music industry in years. The men of the hour are back on stage for your viewing pleasure. The excellent combination of honky tonk classicmixed with the golden age hammer makes for one delightful performance," Jimmy stated.

"And that's just the beginning. It was time to get the old band back together one more time and relive the good days of actual music. Not to mention having two of the greatest wrestlers of that era bring it to you all personally," HTM said.

**("Wave Your Hands" by Joe Hendry)**

(_The crowd booed loudly as Joe Hendry came out in a white John Lennon-inspired jacket shirtless with red trunks with "HENDRY IS REAL MUSIC" in platinum grey red boots on as he strummed on his electric guitar._)

"_Did someone say real music? The kind that doesn't make even the elderly sick? Two old drones who don't know the words ring rust…believing their appearance is a must. However, there is charity with…one man who gives clarity…through a mess of obscenity…old men, your time is up…and you both are as fragile as water without the cup…look no further for a savior…a man so smart he has wrestling as a major,_" Hendry sang as he strummed some more to a booing crowd.

"Boy, you call that music?" HTM asked interrupting the song.

"Oh, did I offend you old platoons? Not sorry am I…I just didn't want these fans to suffer through music that came out when my parents were still babies. Music so past it's prime…it outdated the word entirely," Hendry replied.

"That's the thing with you young men out in the world of wrestling. No matter the attitude, you all think you're some kind of remedy to erase what good wrestling used to be. You wouldn't be saying that crap to Andre the Giant or Big John Studd if they towered over you. We legends deserve some respect for paving the way for you brats! Greg here is a great and I bring the rock n' roll to this gig so try as you must, we run the show right now! Ain't that right, New York?!" HTM shouted as the crowd cheered really loudly for the legend tag team.

"Legends deserve the same kind of respect these people do…non-existent," Hendry stated getting major heat for that statement as he strummed his guitar. "However, me and my partner…we bring a whole lot of flare and we bring a new age to drown out your legacies."

**("Dalton Wants It All" by Adam Massacre)**

(_The crowd went into a mixed reaction as The Boys came out holding giant green feathers covering Hendry before revealing Dalton right next to his partner. Dalton is wearing a golden-trimmed silver jacket with yellow pants and black boots before he and Hendry came down the ramp._)

"Their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by The Boys, weighing in at a total combined weight of 446 lbs., the team of Joe Hendry and Dalton Castle!" Richard announced.

"Well, these two never cease making an entrance. Dalton is one of the most flamboyant men on the roster and Hendry always mocks his opponents through music. A clash of ages for tonight," Aubrey stated.

"Both Honky and Greg getting ready for a fight of their lives. Both men haven't competed in a long time, but we never count out legends if they can back up their talk," Russ added.

"You the ass kisser of the night, Russ? Hendry and Castle are going to wrestle circles around these old men," Jericho retorted.

(_Hendry and Castle make it ringside as Dalton instructs both Boys to bend down as he steps on their backs before standing on the north side apron. He then bows his head before lifting his yellow wings into the air as three layers of peacock feathers rise behind the audience along with golden pyro from some nearby cannons._)

Dalton removes his entrance attire wearing yellow trunks with "PEACOCK" in bold blue coloring while Hammer wears blue trunks with "The Hammer" in bold white coloring on the back. HTM and Hendry would start off as the referee for the match, ROH referee Todd Sinclair, called for the bell letting the men go at it locking up. Hendry gets behind HTM as the country star hits a Snapmare going for a knee in the back before Hendry springs up to lock in a front facelock. Hendry knees HTM in the stomach before hammering the back down getting boos and HTM is down on his knees. Hendry runs the south end ropes hitting a Basement Dropkick rolling HTM in the ropes. Hendry kicks down sending a knee into the face of HTM and he tags in Dalton as Dalton gets his shots in. Dalton tags Hendry back in as Hendry drags HTM to the upper left corner kicking his opponent down. Hendry then backs up running to hit a knee strike in the corner.

"Hendry off to a great start isolating HTM from the get-go and weakening the old man," Striker praised.

Hendry gets HTM up, but HTM reverses turning Hendry back kneeing the back as he punches the head getting Hendry in the middle of the ring whipping Hendry into the north end ropes before hitting a High Knee. HTM gets Hendry up hitting a Headbutt into the east end ropes before Greg tags in as the old veteran teams with HTM hitting a Double Clothesline as Todd gets HTM on the apron. Greg hits two elbow drops on the chest before attempting a pin.

"1…" The ref counted, but Hendry kicked out immediately following one.

Valentine gets on his knees before bringing Hendry up shoving him into the upper right corner hitting forearm smashes to the face. He then brings Hendry to the middle hitting a Snap DDT before he hooks the right leg.

"1…2…" The ref counted as Hendry kicked out at 2.4!

"Greg bringing the hammer and putting his name to good use. Hendry is getting wasted," Hank stated.

Greg gets Hendry up hitting the stomach with punches and whips Hendry off the east end ropes before Dalton tagged the back stopping Hendry. Dalton gets in as Greg runs to Dalton, but Dalton lifts the big man hitting a Scoop Slam. Dalton then hits a Leg Drop to the old man before running the south end ropes to hit another Leg Drop. Dalton then hooks the left leg for the pin.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but HTM breaks the count at 2.6!

Dalton gets Greg up trash talking the legend hitting a chop to the chest and then three more before taunting to the audience. Greg shoots out hitting a clothesline then another and then another before Greg delivers a good elbow to the head. Greg raises both arms to the crowd getting cheered before Greg hits the Big Boot to the mug of Dalton. Greg tagged HTM in as both men hit a Double Suplex on Castle before HTM hooked both legs.

"1…2…" The ref counted, but Castle kicked out after 2 quickly!

HTM then gets Castle up shouting "How about a little Shake, Rattle, and Roll?!" As the crowd cheers for the old finisher, but Dalton reverses into the Ripcord Lariat. Dalton gets HTM up whipping HTM off the west end ropes before coming back with a vicious Clothesline. He then gets HTM back up hitting a Northern Lights Suplex bridging the pin.

"1….2…." The ref counted as HTM kicked out at 2.3!

"Honky tried ending it earlier, but Dalton is much younger and much quicker to get by with his arsenal," Striker stated.

Dalton gets up tagging Hendry in with a devious smirk before they get HTM up hitting a Double DDT on the canvas. Hendry turns HTM over trying for the pin.

"1….2…." The ref counted, but Greg ran in hitting an elbow drop on Hendry's back.

Greg gets scolded to get out of the ring making the referee turn his back as HTM hits a low blow to Hendry getting a few cheers. HTM tries for a quick rollup pin.

"1….2…." The ref counted, but Hendry kicked out at 2.7!

HTM gets up grabbing Hendry doing a little shake with the legs and rattling waving Hendry side to side before hitting the Shake, Rattle, and Roll (Swinging Neckbreaker). HTM then tagged Greg in as Valentine grabbed the left leg of Hendry with the crowd chanting "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" As the legend began locking in the Figure-Four Leg Lock, but Hendry immediately escaped dragging Greg to the middle locking in the Hendry Lock (Single Leg Boston Crab)! HTM tried interfering, but Dalton quickly got in lifting the legend up to hit the Bang-A-Rang before locking in the Calf Crusher reaching to wrench the feet. Both legends screamed in agony as Greg taps out first to the submission hold causing the ref to call for the bell.

**("Wave Your Hands" by Joe Hendry)**

"Here are your winners by way of submission, Joe Hendry and Dalton Castle!" Richard announced to the booing crowd.

"Like them or not, these men showed the old generation just what they were up against," Jericho stated.

"I'll admit Hendry locking Greg in the Hendry lock and reversing the Figure Four was brilliant. However, the legends did not disappoint. These are old men, but they showed a decent effort," Aubrey explained.

(_Hendry collapsed onto the south end ropes as Dalton struck a victory pose trash talking the audience before Jimmy checked on his clients with Greg grabbing his leg in agony and HTM breathed heavily as their tag team reunion was spoiled for the night._)


End file.
